Untitled Collab Story
by Drakkena550
Summary: It doesn't have a title what can I say? This is a fanfic that one would have to have the patience to read. Story Length: 839 Pages and going upFile Size: 2.59MBChapters: ?Rated: M for MatureWarning: Sexual Situations, Language, and Sexual Themes and Jokes
1. Chapter 1

A black-haired woman walked into the living room of her house. She was expecting guests within a few minutes. Thinking through the day's events, she made sure that everything was in place.

"Food... check. Drinks... check-"

"Kiss from husband," Kadaj added and kissed his wife from behind on her cheek. "Check."

"Kadaj... can't you go one hour without trying to do that with me?" Jess asked as she kissed him back on the lips.

"Well, you were gone for a year. I just want to make it up to you," The silver-haired man responded. He watched the ninja look at the clock, anxiously.

"They're going to be here in a few minutes, and they do have a house key for our place. So I highly doubt they'd want to walk in on us," The woman replied. She walked out of the room and to the kitchen.

"She never lets me have any fun with her lately," Kadaj said, sitting on the couch, waiting for Jen and his older brother.

"That took longer than usual…" said a woman, she had just gotten out of a black car and was leaning against the hood, awaiting the man to get out from the drivers side of the vehicle.

"It wouldn't have taken so long if you didn't…." The silver haired man stated as he got out of the car, pausing for a moment to recall the event that occurred on the way over to their friend's house "If you didn't do what you did all right."

The dragoness laughed to herself "What? I was a little…. Horny all right." She replied, grinning when her husband turned a deep red. "Besides you pulled over."

"That is why it took us so long to get here."

"Hey you didn't tell me to stop." Jen laughed out as she walked up to the door, quickly finding the keys to the house and opening the door. Walking in she noticed Kadaj "Jess run off on you again?" the dragoness grinned before moving over to let Sephiroth in.

"Don't mind her… she's a bit on the wild side today." Seph stated sweating a bit due to his wife's way of acting.

"You could say that," Kadaj replied. "Jess just didn't want you two walking in on us."

"Pah! And give them nightmares?" The ninja remarked as she walked in. "Hey, guys!" She added.

"Nightmares?" The younger silver-haired man started as he put his arms around Jess.

"Not in front of guests, Kadaj." Jess got out of his hold and left for the kitchen again.

Kadaj sighed and took a seat on the nearest couch. He wondered why his wife was avoiding him. Maybe to help pry out the secret he knew. No, she'd use her seductiveness. The nineteen year olds thoughts wandered for a few moments on why Jess was acting this way. His mind was restless at the time being as he paid almost no attention to the guests whatsoever.

---

"That Kadaj..." The woman let out. Her brown eyes scanned the cabinet for the snacks she'd gotten earlier. "He better not have eaten those snacks I got..." The ninja grumbled. She rolled her eyes and headed back to the living room to find Kadaj staring into space.

"Hey!" Jess yelled as the silver-haired man gasped. "Sorry, but you were off in another world." She let out a small chuckle, putting her arms around the man's neck from behind.

Sephiroth watched as Jess placed her arms around her husband's neck. "So… are you going to do anything besides try to… molest your husband?" he questioned grinning when Jen elbowed him in the side. Her eyes closed in a slightly agitated manner.

"Shut it Seph…" she muttered out before walking over sitting on the couch leaning back. "So exactly why did you call us over Jess? Me and Seph had something planned for tonight…"

"Nothing important that couldn't get pushed back Jen." The silver haired man stated walking over sitting on the arm of the couch beside the dragoness.

"I'm going to be going on duty at work soon." Jen grumbled out, she hated being sent into active duty. Since usually that meant she would be gone for a few weeks.

"Oh right…"

The dragoness let out a soft sigh, taking the time to give a side glance towards Kadaj. He knew what line of work she was in, and she had hoped he didn't tell Jess about it. Since he did over hear her conversation with her boss a few days back. She shook the thought from her head quickly, not wanting to think about what her so called boss would do if he found out that the silver haired boy knew. _"Kill him, he knows to much." _The thought ran through her head quickly, that's what her boss would tell her. Jen mentally cursed herself; although she didn't let on that she was angered physically.

"Actually, it was kind of Kadaj's idea," Jess replied then she stood back up.

"I just wanted to talk to Jen, but you insisted on inviting them over." Kadaj's green eyes looked up at the dragoness.

"About what?" The black-haired woman questioned.

"Just some personal things. It's just too weird to mention around you or Seph, so can I please speak to her alone for a moment?" He asked.

"Sure. I'll be in the kitchen," The ninja replied. She walked in the hallway then went into the kitchen to continue to look for the snacks.

The assassin's cell phone rang.

"Great... what does that demon want, now?" The kunoichi let out and grabbed her phone. She picked it up and greeted with, "Hello, this is your slave speaking, how may I serve you?"

"Ha! Great, Jess. You always have good humor," Sienna began. "Look, I need you to come in right now. No exceptions. There's... a certain someone I need to talk to you about." The demoness hung up, leaving the ninja on the other line by herself.

"Nice to talk to you, too. Oh, and don't mind about not saying good bye," Jess murmured to herself and hung up her phone.

---

Jen nodded for Seph to head out, she watched him as he went into the kitchen. "I take it this is about my job?" she questioned crossing her arms as she looked over at Kadaj. She had turned her cell on vibrate and felt it go off, but ignored it for the time being _"His sorry ass can wait." _She thought to herself awaiting Kadaj's answer.

---

Sephiroth let out a sigh closing his eyes as he went into the Kitchen "Need any help finding the snacks?" he questioned letting out a chuckle "Or do you know why Kadaj and Jen need to talk?"

---

"Jess is just making it... really hard to keep anything from her," Kadaj finally replied. He could faintly hear the phone vibrate. 

"You should get that. I'll be in the bathroom," The young silver-haired man added and walked out of the room.

---

"Do you know?" The ninja let out. "Because I surely don't. No matter how much I try to pry it out of him; he doesn't tell. Well, you probably don't want to know every detail... Anyway, I need to leave so the snacks don't matter at the moment. If Jen or Kadaj asks where I am, just tell them I went out," The black-haired woman explained.

She picked up her keys and walked out the door. The assassin knew that if she saw Kadaj or Jen, it would make it harder for her to leave.

Seph let out a sigh "Those two… they've been acting weird lately." He muttered to himself recalling how Jen was acting as well as how Jess was acting now.

Jen grumbled to herself "I don't want to answer it." She called out at Kadaj… "He'll just want me to kill your wife." She grunted and opened up her cell phone looking at the number. _"Isabella…what the fuck does she want?" _the dragoness grumbled out answering the phone "Yeah?"

Sephiroth walked back in and noted Jen was on the phone "Business again?"

Jen heard the 'Whose that' come from the phone and quickly covered it "Yeah." She stated quickly getting up and going outside. "It was my husband. You know DAMN well better than to call me when I'm supposed to be at home!" she yelled out hissing softly into the phone. "How many times do I have to tell him off? I am not going to kill off Jessica and that's FINAL!" Groaning Jen listened to her partner yelling back at her "Fine I'll meet you at the bar, to talk with him and that's it." The dragoness hissed out, she walked back in and grabbed the keys to the car "Let Jess know I had to take off." Jen stated walking back out hoping into the car and driving off.

Kadaj walked out of the bathroom and back to the room he last saw Jen.

"Where'd Jen go?" He let out.

---

The ninja drove down the road to her workplace. She was wondering what Kadaj and Jen's reaction would be when they found out she was gone.

"Damn... I should have told Sienna that I couldn't make it," Jess muttered to herself.

In a few more minutes, she made it to Sienna's mansion. It was a fairly big place, and had demon guards disguised as dogs. Jess remembered those things spitting fireballs at her.

"Now, what the heck does she want? To experiment on me more? I should've given Kadaj a kiss good bye..." The kunoichi told herself and gave a small chuckle.

Once the ninja got inside and sitting in a chair in the demoness' office, she fiddled around with her car keys.

"So... do you recognize this person?" The red-eyed demoness asked as a holograph of Jen fighting some demons appeared in front of the woman.

"Not at all," Jess replied.

"Alright. Then you won't have much trouble killing her. I have a feeling she's out for my head," Sienna said and took a seat.

----

Sephiroth shrugged "Hell if I know. She just said she had to leave that's all I got." He replied sighing "Those two… they've been starting to act weird lately. Like they know something that we don't."

----

Jen let out a soft sigh before she pulled over parking the car next to the local bar. Getting up she walked in and glanced around locating her boss. Walking over she sat down and crossed her legs "What you couldn't put up with me telling you no all the time?" She questioned grinning when she heard a low growl come from the large man in front of her.

"I'll pay you what ever you want, just kill them both." He stated clearly, looking at Jen awaiting her reply.

"Sienna and Kunoichi?" The dragoness questioned tilting her head to a side, knowing better than to state Jess' name around in these parts. Sure her boss knew who the girl was but others didn't, and keeping it secret was top priority.

"Of course."

"_Maybe I can set up a fake… no he's to smart for that." _Jen thought to herself for a moment before letting out a mental sigh "I've told you hundreds of times before I won't kill Kunoichi. It's not my job to kill the targets lackeys. That's someone else's." She stated grabbing a bottle of beer from the waiter walking by.

"I thought you'd like to do the honors of killing your dear friend."

"_Hell no… I'd never back stab a friend." _Jen thought and snorted "There is a thing called back stabbing."

"Yes I know that's when you stab someone in the back."

Jen noted that the other female sitting at the table laughed, Isabella was a close partner to Jen's and the dragon had grown rather attacked to her superior. "Uh no boss… it's when you stab your friend in the back and loose their trust." Jen explained drinking from the beer she had "It's when you take away the trust that you've earned, you loose what you've worked so hard for." She added in.

"You'll be loosing your job if you don't kill off this woman." The boss stated crossing his arms, his tone grew serious "And I know how much this job means to you. You do have your husband and a family if I'm correct. I really wouldn't want to see one of them getting killed by the demons."

Jen narrowed her eyes letting out a hiss before she slammed her fist down on the table "Don't go bringing my family into this!" she yelled out angrily. Looking around she noted that there were people staring, though not many were in the bar it was enough to make her flinch. "Or you will end up ruining our plans." She quickly recovered with a fake answer, watching as the people returned to doing what they were doing.

The boss chuckled rubbing his forehead "You've always had that evil spunk in you. Always losing your temper when it wasn't needed. Name your price Jen and I will pay it."

"1 mil and you've got a deal. I know your rich enough to pay it." The dragoness stated, she noted how her little partners eyes widened at the amount Jen named.

"Indeed, you've got yourself a deal. I can rest assure that you will have the job done soon."

Nodding Jen sighed mentally _"I just sold out my friend for a mil." _She laughed mentally knowing well her friend would probably end up kicking her ass. But then again she could always fake the death and still get the money.


	2. Chapter 2

"I thought I gave you orders to kill this dragoness, earlier, did I not?" The black-and-red-haired demoness questioned. She took a sip of the glass of water on her desk.

"You gave me orders and I did follow them. It just wasn't the same dragoness. So I did kill her, but that was the dragoness in Italy. This is America, and that-" The brown-eyed woman pointed towards the dragoness in the hologram. "-is a different one. See the scales? Their a different pattern than the one I killed, previously."

"I believe you. Although, it wouldn't be wise to lie to me," Sienna said, getting up again and changed the hologram to a picture of... Jen. Surprisely, it was fairly clear. The kunoichi knew that is was almost impossible to get this good of an image of any assassin, especially one as good as she thought Jen was.

"Who's that-"

"The one you call 'Jen.' I've been hearing rumors about my upcoming death. Ha! Like a dragoness can kill me. My Final Judgment attack would burn even her scales off. Anyway, from what I hear, her attack is tonight. I'm to await in my hidden chambers while you guard me. My sister will be taking my place in this office. I'm pretty sure the guards know the drill. Let her kill off the weak ones to get in, and you, plus some other demons, will finish her once and for all. If-"

"I can't do that. I'm too loyal-"

"Loyal? Then listen to me-"

"Family and friends come first. Then work." The ninja crossed her arms.

"You can go by that motto while Kadaj's limbs are being slowly torn off... by you!" Sienna exclaimed.

Someone behind the ninja had stuck a foreign object on the nape of her neck. Something small...

"What the he-"

"Silence." The demoness ordered. Jess became quiet. She couldn't speak. "Pathetic. I didn't even need a spell to control you. Congrats. You're our new test subject on our mind controlling nano-technology. It's for disobedient people like you. Now, once that dragoness is dead, that'll be removed. At the time being, I better be on my way to my hidden chambers. You just sit here, and fight your hardest once your target is eliminated. Kill her. Make her suffer..." Sienna left the room, leaving Ben and the ninja alone.

"So-" Benjamin realized the ninja couldn't talk. "You may speak," He ordered and sat down. The ninja could only follow instructions from Sienna, Ben, and Keia.

"What the hell! I shouldn't be treated like this!" Jess yelled. She walked towards Ben, getting ready to knock his jaw out of place so he couldn't talk.

"Stop." The black-haired woman stopped. "Heh... Sienna doesn't have any cameras in here. I work for security also. That's because she changes in here, sometimes... and rare meetings like this..." The demon began.

"You piece of shi-"

"Ah, ah, ah! Another word and I'll order you to do something you wouldn't want to," Ben said.

"Let me out!-"

"Come here." Jess walked towards the man, but fought against every step. "Closer." The woman was now face to face with Ben. "Kiss me... deeply."

_'Once I get this thing off...'_ The ninja's thoughts began. She felt her body put her arms around the demon's neck and kissed him. Ben held her in his embrace for a few seconds, enjoying all of it.

"You know. Sienna and I really never got it on our wedding night. You'll make a great replacement." He smirked and placed his hands on the woman's breasts. "You will let me touch you."

"I'm a married woman. You're married to someone else. Just stop this before it begins-"

"No. I've read about you. You can't get pregnant... so I can feel all of the pleasure without a-"

"Fu-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Sienna's younger sister questioned, peeking her head through the door. Her streaks were dyed red so she could fit the role.

----

Jen let out a soft sigh finishing off her drink. A planned attack tonight would be needed and she would need the help of the others "Boss, I'm not doing this alone. We both know how bad this… Sienna can be and I won't be enough to take her out." She stated holding up a hand. "I will need at least 4 others to accompany me." She explained holding up four clawed fingers.

"I'll go! I'll go!" Isabella let out giggling like a mad girl, she noted the looks she got from the other two and huddled down in her seat. "I mean it'd be a great honor to accompany you Shadow." She bowed her head quickly recovering from the over excitement.

"Your to inexperienced to go with Shadow. You'll just be slowing her down all the way Isabella."

"Butt…"

"No butts."

"She can come." Jen stated closing her eyes as she drank from the new bottle of beer she had grabbed.

"Butt… she's a new comer to our clan! She'd be pulling you down!" Her boss yelled out looking at Jen who had a cool expression on her face.

"I've been killing demons for you for how long now?"

"About 3 years…"

"I think I'm experienced enough to keep a new comer protected with the help of the 3 other experienced dragons I'll be taking with me." The dragoness grinned at her boss who just let out a sigh and held up his hands in defeat.

"OH Thank you JEN!" The younger girl yipped out diving over hugging Jen. "You don't know how much this means to me!"

Jen pulled out a small knife and put it in front of Isabella's face "No hugging me got it?"

"O-ok Jen." Isabella let out before returning to her seat, she did get a bit of a scare there but she knew the elder dragon wouldn't hurt her.

"So who will be the other 3 warriors you will be taking?" The Boss questioned

Jen closed her eyes in thought, there we so many experienced warriors in the clan these days it would be a hard choice. Although she remembered her two close friends. The third would be one the boss would seen "Alex and Yuraska will be two. You can choose the other one." She stated reopening her eyes.

"Hehe I think I will send Turk with you."

"_Turk? Never heard of him before…" _Jen thought for a moment before nodding "Whoever he is he better be able to keep up with me."

"Don't be fooled by the name so easily. Turk is one tough dragoness." The boss laughed out looking at Jen's confused look "Yes I know a weird name for a woman, you'd easily confuse her for a male as well. Since she's a bit of a tomboy at heart."

Isabella couldn't help but laugh at the way Jen looked right now; she could tell the elder was more shocked than confused at this moment "Well hey she could easily confuse the demons."

"Demons aren't that stupid. They'd know she's a female." Jen stated snorting before getting up "Lets go." She motioned for the younger dragoness to follow. Bowing to her boss before walking out getting into the car. Grabbing her cell she called up the two friends "Hey guys, looks like we're going to be teaming up again. Meet me at the usual place." She stated before hanging up, waiting for Isabella to get in.

"Whoa! You drive in this?" The younger girl questioned as she got in.

"Actually this is my husbands; I have something… more sleek." Jen stated chuckling _"Yeah a black Mustang… very sleek indeed."_

"So you really do get paid good for killing off demons. That's so freaking awesome! I can't wait to get this mission started."

"It's not fun and games Isabella. Your killing and murdering people for money."

"Yeah but they die because they need to."

"Most are innocent. The boss just wants to get rid of all the demons in the world regardless the cost." Jen stated seeing how her friend had just grown silent. Starting the car she drove down the road and went to the meeting spot. There were her two friends and the mysterious Turk.

Alex jumped in the car "HAHA It's been so long since we've gone on a mission Jen! This is going to be fun; we get to kick some serious demon ass."

Sliding in Yuraska chuckled at his friends antics "Yeah it's been a while since we've done a mission. This will be a good time to catch up. Plus we have a couple new partners now." The man mentioned noting that Turk had just slipped into the car not saying a word.

"Well this is a big job you two. We're going to be taking out the head of the demon head quarters after all." The dragoness stated chuckling "And she's no small fry. She's got… plenty of demons protecting her."

"Don't tell me you couldn't handle a few dozen demons Jen." Alex let out laughing.

"…"

"OH MY GOD! How many did it take to take you down?"

"To mortally wound me it took about 30 or so. But regardless I did whip a good portion before I finally got K.O.ed." Jen sighed when she heard everyone, including Turk laugh at the statement. "What you guys would have been taken down to easily. At least I can handle 4 demons without getting scratched." She grinned when she looked in her rear view mirror seeing Alex scratching his head.

"Oh so you had to bring that part up. Ok they did have scale piercing swords you know so it was hard for me to NOT get scratched."

"I've fought demons that used the dark arts and never got scratched, I've fought demons with those special swords and never got scratched either." Jen stated laughing "But it's true when you get to many of them on you you can't do SHIT." She laughed out again before driving off "We go in our Halfling forms. Don't use full form until we get through the first onslaught. We need to get up to the top floor before we change." She stated in a serious tone.

"Got Ya."

---

"Nothing at all," Ben responded quickly, taking his hands off the ninja's chest.

"He's molesting me. Now, if you be so kind and-"

"Ben! Don't take advantage of the mind controlling. You know, I don't like it myself. But using it on an already loyal servant... I haven't seen Jess be disobedient at all since I was around here. As second in command, I want you to take that thing off her neck," Keia ordered.

The demon grumbled and pulled out a mini tazer. He placed it on the area he put the mind controlling device, and then pushed a small button which delivered a low voltage shock. The mind controlling device popped off, and fell useless to the ground.

"Thanks. Now, I can kill you later," Jess said and straightened her shirt and hair.

"May I speak to Ben, alone?" The female Deceiver asked.

Jess did a small bow to Keia then went out of the door.

"Ben!" Keia began. "You're such a moron! What would Sienna have said if she saw you!"

"Well, it's her fault. She doesn't have a physical relationship with me!" The demon yelled.

---

The ninja sat outside the room. It seemed Sienna's office was sound proof because she couldn't hear anything besides the low hum of the fluorescent lights.

---

"Maybe if you weren't all over her when she's trying to get her work done, she won't be as frustrated with you!" The demoness shouted.

"This is jus-"

"You just want in her pants, huh? Admit it, Ben. Ever since I started living with you and her in this mansion. Then you got married. She tells me that you only think with your... male parts... and she's a bit tired of it," Keia explained. She walked over to the door to let the ninja back in.

---

"So… Isabella this your first time hunting?" Alex questioned looking at the girl in the front seat.

"Eh heh…. Yeah." She replied twiddling her thumbs in front.

"Ah don't worry! With Shadow and us here you'll do just fine." The man let out laughing, leaning against the back of the seat. He was jerked forward when Jen slammed on the brakes.

"Would you mind acting a bit more serious? This isn't something that's meant to be all fun and games!" The dragoness growled out putting the car in park. "Besides we're here now."

"Sweet…. I mean great!" Alex chuckled out before he noticed the piercing red eyes glaring at him from Jen. "Oh come on now don't be so… evil."

"It's my job to be evil." She replied before getting out of the car. Watching as the others followed suit. "Stealth is the key to getting into the mansion. Expect a few… demons to come at us but there will be more on the inside." The dragoness stated flexing her claws "Don't be afraid to kill anything."

"And there she goes." Alex chuckled out watching Jen bolt off shifting into her Halfling form, "Come on guys lets follow our glorious leader." He stated chuckling as he to shifted into Halfling form, soon followed by the rest. Bolting off after Jen the group quickly caught up.

Isabella jumped back when the body of what looked like a dog landed down in front of her. "Ewwwwww…." She muttered out stepping over the dead creature.

"If you think these things are ugly wait until you see the others." Alex chuckled out jumping back away from one of the other demonic dogs growling as he grabbed it by the throat and Jen came in and slammed her foot into the beasts back snapping it.

"Usually there are more of these guys running around. This time there was only… 4." Jen muttered out before walking off _"Not good."_

---

"You can come back in," Keia said to the woman standing outside the door.

The ninja walked in and took a seat, still angry at Ben, obviously.

---

Slowly following by a wall Jen watched for a couple moments, grinning when she saw a guard she slowly snuck up. Grabbing the demon from behind with the back of her elbow against his throat she pulled back snapping his neck, a quick and painless death really. Letting go the dead demon slowly slide down to the ground landing with a light thud, waving her hand the dragoness watched as the others quickly came out from their positions.

"Come on now the guards should have warned the rest by now." Alex complained snorting, he wanted to have more fun and kill more demons. Although he was silenced by a quick, low hiss from the leader.

"Really you shouldn't complain. We will be able to get to the main door quicker without fights." Yuraska stated rubbing his forehead.

"If you two don't shut up we're going to be fighting." Jen snapped out angrily before walking off, hugging the wall. Her tail twitching a couple times before she stopped. She heard the sound of several guards up ahead, grinning she waited for the others to catch up. Though less stealthy than her they managed to avoid letting the demonic guards know they were there. "Let's make a bit of a noisy entrance." She grinned when she noted that Alex went from Moppy mood to damn right excited mode.

"Finally some action for us." He grinned, smacking his fist into the palm of his other hand.

"Don't get to cocky, we need to kill them all or face having them trigger the alarm."

"Yeah, yeah I know the drill." The man muttered out, he chuckled and watched as Jen took liberties of going first. Attracting most of the guard's attention. Waiting for the right moment to strike he noticed how Jen did several back flips avoiding the bullets being shot at her, then realized the others had already gone into the battle. Grunting he charged out slamming a quick fist into one of the guards before coiling his tail around the demons neck, making quick action with the kill by snapping the neck.

Isabella was having the most trouble when it came to dealing with the guards, she had never fought much before and really most of the training she had received didn't train her for this type of thing. Jerking back when Jen side kicked one of the guards in the neck the girl watched, learning some of the moves that her superior was doing. Following suit she ran up beside Jen and quickly kicked a guard to the groin allowing the other dragoness to finish him off.

Jen grinned when she looked towards the others; they had finished off most of the others guards. There was just one now; flipping out a dagger she held it up in front of her face, watching as the panicked guard started to flea, throwing the dagger she made sure it dug into a vital area, mainly the base of his skull. Hissing when the guard didn't fall dead the dragoness quickly started the chase, a careless mistake on her part.

---

"They're here," The ninja said. She could sense Jen outside, just like she would if she were outside her house.

"Great, now, I need to go to the back room of my sister's- err- my office since I'm playing my sister," Keia responded as she headed towards the back room of Sienna's office.

"Then you need to act more bitchy," Jess called after her. She heard the half demoness chuckle and shut the door.

"If we fail, that means death for Keia. If she realizes that's not Sienna, and we die, then we have three extra guards that are new here," Ben explained, bracing himself. He walked backwards and rapidly placed another mind controlling device on the ninja.

Jess swore loudly in another language, one Ben couldn't recognize.

"You will kill Jen, you pathetic ninja. Hold nothing back. Don't attack or kill me, and if she has people with her, then kill them as well. Sienna ordered me to do this," The demon ordered.

The ninja was still swearing in another language at the demon.

"Oh, and don't tell Jen that you're being controlled. Don't even say anything unless it's a threat. No... Act more like Sienna." Ben smirked. He turned his attention back to the door as the ninja turned her attention to the windows.

---

Jen had quickly caught up to the fleeing demon and tackled him, slamming her hand down on the back of his head she made sure it made contact with the hard floor. Seeing how the blood dripped down from the demons mouth Jen grinned before she sunk her claws into his skull. Snorting the dragoness looked back seeing the rest of the group catching up.

"Don't… go taking off like that again… Jen!" Alex yelled out grunting when he noticed that the demon was clearly dead. "By now they probably know we're here… so much for element of surprise." He grumbled lightly.

Standing up Jen rubbed her right shoulder "Doesn't matter, they would have known we were here when they heard all the fighting going on." She stated before walking off. Tail swaying a bit, she was constantly looking around, on guard incase any other demons decided to… attack. Occasionally glancing back to make sure the group was following. Holding her hand out to a side a small flash like swirl started before a large blade showed up. Grabbing it, Jen grinned "It's been awhile since I've used the Dragon Blade."

"You still have that thing?" Alex asked in shock, not many high ranked dragons in the place really carried the older blade. They would always go for the more advanced weapons.

"It's better than those confounded new things they have. I'd rather keep with the old things." The dragoness stated leaning against the wall, motioning for the rest of the group to do the same. She had sensed a few demons up ahead, but it was only a few. Something still didn't seem right to the dragoness but she just thought they had sent the other guards out on missions. "We need a distraction." She muttered out softly to the group. Everyone glanced back to Isabella who had a confused look on her face.

"Wait…. Uh uh no way." The younger dragoness whispered out lightly shaking her head.

"Just walk out and we'll take care of the rest." Alex stated grinning.

"Nuh uh."

"Do it or I'm sending you back to base." Jen glared back to the girl who just solely nodded.

"What do I do?" Isabella questioned getting up beside Jen.

"You're a smart girl. You'll figure something out." Jen grinned winking.

Isabella tilted her head to a side, and then realized that she really had been wearing a more revealing outfit than Jen. _"Oh wonderful…" _the girl thought as she shook her head. _"Well... let's get this going. So we can finish this job." _Walking out Isabella had her hand on her hip "Hey boys, looking for those big, bad dragons?" She questioned leaning over, her tail swaying behind her as the guards looked. Although they were a bit more distracted by her cleavage than Isabella herself.

Jen restrained from laughing before she held up her sword. Watching as Alex and Turk ran out she heard the shocked cries from the demons before a few thuds were heard. Hearing a scream come from Isabella, the Dragoness charged out ramming the blade through a Demon stomach, twisting it a couple times snapping a few of the lower ribs before she pulled it out letting the demon fall down. "Good job Isabella." The elder dragoness stated before she flicked her sword getting rid of some of the blood on it.


	3. Chapter 3

Turning her attention away from the window, Jess looked at the door.

"They're coming through there. I can sense them from that direction," The ninja said, still pissed off about what Ben just did.

"Great. No mercy..." The demon replied, chuckling.

The black-haired woman felt a burning rage inside her. It was like something was trying to come out... something under her skin...

"Shit!-" Jess cried, falling to her knees. She groans again in pain.

"What the hell's wrong with you!" Ben exclaimed. He looked from Jess to the door, but he kept his attention to the door.

The ninja looked up at one of the full-length mirrors on the wall in front of her. Her eyes had turned red... like Sienna's...

"I don't know what the hell is going on, but I'm pretty sure-!" The kunoichi screamed again.

Ben walked towards the ninja, but she held up a hand for him to stay back. The demon turned wide-eyed. The woman's hands were turning a black color and growing claws instead of nails.

"Jess... you're... that's not possible for a human..." The brown-haired demon let out.

"I can't... stay... in control..." The ninja admitted. She was using all her will just to keep from jumping up and following the orders to kill her best friend. She let out another scream as her canine teeth got sharper. She looked at her skin. Only her hands were black with claws and going back to their normal skin color.

Ben smirked. "Kill Jen," He commanded.

"I... I... damn you..." The woman looked back up at her reflection. She had one red streak in her hair, and multiplying. Her hair looked a lot like Sienna's now. She grunted and finally took better control than when she was transforming. The ninja got up and felt her every sense heighten. She could now smell the dragoness... and the others. Her eyes were still red and could see a lot sharper than her normal eyes would.

"Once she gets in here. Go for her partners as well." Ben smiled, evilly, and turned his attention back to the door.

"Dammit..." The now transformed ninja muttered. She looked at her reflection... she'd become what she hated most... Sienna. Was it the order, 'Be more like Sienna'... or was it Sienna's blood flowing through the ninja's veins?

---

Slashing her sword through another Demon Jen snorted, glancing back to the group who had already dealt with the other demons they had run into. Jerking her sword from a demons back the dragoness snorted seeing the main door. Snorting Jen smelt Jess' scent, growling softly her eyes narrowed "Listen up, my friend is in here. Don't attack her or try and kill her." She hissed out back to the group, they looked at her for a couple moments before nodding.

"Got ya, it's that Jess chick right?" Alex questioned walking up to Jen, noticing the really pissed off look on her face.

"Yeah..." The dragoness stated before running her claws down her sword "Sienna is dead." She grinned for a moment before walking up to the door. Shifting into Anthromorphic form Jen slammed her foot into the door kicking it down. "Well, well, well… looks like I get an added bonus kill." The dragoness grinned when she saw Ben, her attention turned to 'Jess' although she only saw Sienna. "Somehow I figured the head demoness would have hidden herself." Jen stated walking into the room, allowing the others to come in as well. Molten red eyes narrowed for a moment before the dragoness charged at Jess getting ready to ram her sword into the demons stomach.

"Guess we get the scraps this time." Turk stated chuckling a bit crossing her arms.

"Better than nothing." Alex grinned "Just be sure to help Jen. This gal isn't something to be taken lightly. She did, after all help put Jen into a shitted up condition." He whispered to the others before shifting himself into his Anthromorphic form.

---

The ninja smirked and finally lost all her will power. _'No...'_ She thought as she felt her hands go into a hand sign.

"Shadow clone jutsu..." The woman let out and made three other copies. 

Ben merely stood beside the ninja and smiled. He thought this was going to be easy with the black-and-red-haired woman able to make shadow clones.

"May I introduce you to the new and improved Jess. She follows my every command and is so loyal. We got her to befriend you and know you're every weakness," The demon lied. He turned his attention to Jess. "Kill them."

Each of the clones rushed towards the group, daggers drawn. The real ninja stood, not blinking or flinching at the thought of Jen's death. 

_'Ben... once I get this thing off, you're dead.'_ The ninja thought and clenched her fist.

----

Jen hissed narrowing her eyes skidding to a stop, her claws dug into the floor and she sent a glare towards Ben. _"Asshole."_ She snarled, fangs bared before she glanced over her shoulder at the group. _"They should be able to handle those things." _Another thought before the dragoness brought her sword around trying to avoid hitting Jess but actually hit Ben. It would be hard if Jess was indeed under his control, but not like Jen didn't have her own power and her full draconic form..

Alex had pulled out his own sword, hissing as he blocked the dagger from one of the Shadow clones. Although the Shadow Clone was faster than him so he had to be constantly blocking the attacks. When an opening came he gladly took it slamming his tail into the clone's stomach knocking it off balance before he charged in trying to ram it with his own sword. Although the dragon did a bit of misjudging and was soon kicked over the clone, landing back first on the desk with a groan. Grabbing his head Alex snarled, quickly blocking an attack from the Shadow Clone's dagger with his sword and kicking it off. The others to, were having slight trouble with the clones although the dragon was the only one by himself. He grunted inwardly at the thought but the others would quickly finish off their fight and soon help him, and Shadow was busy with the other two.

The ninja narrowed her eyes and saw that Ben was knocked over from the attack.

_'He didn't say anything about protecting him-'_

"Protect me!" He shouted at the woman. Immediately, the demoness grabbed Jen's arm that held the sword in less than a second. She began digging her claws into the dragonesses arm.

Ben got up and changed into his demon form. His teeth got sharper, his eyes turned all black, his skin turned gray, and he gained strength and speed.

Jen let out a soft hiss growling softly at Jess "You know it's sad when a demon has to hide behind a puppet." She growled out softly latching her free arms hand around Jess' neck "Especially when that puppet happens to be an old friend." The dragoness sneered, she wasn't really choking Jess but her hand was tight enough around to hold her for a few moments. She heard the others fighting the Shadow clones, if they got finished soon the dragoness would be better off with fighting Ben and Jess. Five on two, not exactly what one would call fair but it would give them the slight upper advantage.

Alex snorted slightly after he knocked the Shadow clone he had fighting him off, and he soon slammed his sword into the chest of it making it disappear. He glanced back to the others who too had destroyed the clones they had been fighting. Looking back up to where Jen was the dragon saw that Ben had turned into his demon form, and noticed Jen was in a bunch although he held back. The mental thoughts of charging in would put Jen in danger of getting hit by him if Jess were to manage to get out of the hold. He held out his hand in front of Turk to stop her from charging in "No, wait for the attack." He whispered and the other dragoness nodded.

Isabella looked slightly confused about why Alex told them to stay back, but didn't question him. She stood beside Yuraska, watching their leader. She was still new to this and really staying back was probably for the best, at least for her. Since she didn't want to ruin anything or get in the way of the more advanced fighters.

Jess disappeared in a cloud of smoke using her other shadow technique.

"Jen... ninja use deception to get their prey..." The ninja began, her voice echoing throughout the room, erieely.

She reappeared behind the rest of the group and now made 5 more shadow clones in their demon form.

"They also use strategy, strength, and agility." Jess disappeared again and reappeared in front of Ben. "They protect what matters more to them."

---

Kadaj sat on the couch eating Doritos. He was watching some action movie with Jackie Chan.

"I wonder where Jess went. Maybe to work? No, she's off until February," He told himself.

Seph was sitting on the couch, watching the movie as well. "You think the girls are in trouble or something? They've been gone for quite some time now." He stated, trying to at least start a small conversation.

---

Jen snorted "Are you sure your not Sienna in a guise? Because you wouldn't be protecting that sorry asshole from me if you were Jess." She growled out softly, fangs bared as the dragoness glared at Ben. Although her attention was soon turned back to the others when she heard Isabella screaming at the top of her lungs, gritting her teeth the dragoness took her attention from the two demons to rush in and help her partner. Kicking the shadow clone that was attacking the other dragoness in the side Jen snorted and grabbed the girl by the arm, picking her up off the floor. Hissing for a moment she noted the small flesh would in Isabella's side, it wasn't enough to actually kill the girl but it could cause her to bleed to death.

"I'm sorry I'm not good for fighting…" Isabella muttered out before she was jerked behind Jen, who had blocked an on coming attack from the previously downed Shadow Clone. The younger dragoness noticed that Jen had grabbed the dagger in her hand, which was now bleeding. She noticed that Jen's expression didn't show any sign of pain from the wound, in fact it only showed a heavy scowl and a narrowed brow, and soon felt a sharp jerk from Jen.

Jen had let go of Isabella's arm, she attempted to slam her tail into the Shadow Clone's side but grunted inwardly when it grabbed it. Her hand still had the dagger held tightly, but her grip was slowly loosening due to the bleeding wound she had received from grabbing the sharp blade. Growling softly the dragoness attempted to jerk her tail away but was thrown off balance by a low kick to the back of one of her knees, the Shadow Clone took full advantage of this and with Jen's tail caught it grinned. The dragoness was soon lifted up into the air and spun around several times before getting thrown towards a wall, hissing she flipped around landing with a loud THUD on her feet against it, which did leave a bit of a large circular impact in it.

The real Jess laughed as Jen was thrown into a wall.

"You've always been weak, Jen. You weren't even strong enough to save Jacques. What makes you think you can beat me?" The Shadow Clone let out.

"She's right, you know? I do wonder how you're even alive today. Letting your emotions get in the way of things. A real warrior should be able to put their emotions aside. At least a shinobi... like me. I'm a high ranking ninja, what made you think you could stop me?" The real Jess questioned.

"And you. Just hiding behind me this whole time... coward..." Jess said to Ben.

Ben glared at the ninja. He didn't know if the mind controlling device was still working.

Jen hissed shoving herself off the wall, landing in the cluttered up mess of a desk. Snorting the glared towards Jess "Jacques was taken from me at a young age, I couldn't protect him back then because of my own stupidity. If I wasn't weak from the injections I got then I would have been able to save him." She growled out in anger "Protecting loved ones and members of my group is far better than being some selfish asshole that has a stick shoved up her ass." The dragoness let out narrowing her eyes; she looked at her injured hand. The wound healed and had stopped bleeding "And really Jess, you should know me better than that. I am more than capable of fighting you. And like you said before, you'd need to use all your dirty tricks to beat me, and if that didn't work…" she grinned shooting the real Jess a stare "Didn't you say you'd be in serious shit then?"

Alex growled softly keeping the Shadow Clone off him, he smelt Jen's blood in the air and it was sickening to him. She never bleeds in battles before and he knew it. For Jen to have been injured it would have been either out of protection or out of stupidity, the last one rhetorical at most. He noted that Isabella had been sitting against the wall; he had smelt her blood from earlier as well, and the dragon noted she had been holding her side. Although he didn't let the distractions keep his attention from his attacker, though his reactions were a tad bit slower than one would have expected. So maybe the distractions did distract him from his attacker, and Alex grunted doing a back flip bringing his feet to the lower jaw of the Shadow Clone. Rubbing his shoulder, from a blow he had received Alex snorted and shook his head.

The ninja smirked and finally pulled out her dagger.

"Well... if you want dirty tricks then I guess I have no choice!" She exclaimed and threw a dagger straight towards Isabella's forehead.

The Shadow Clone also pulled out ninja stars and threw them at Isabella's vital areas.

Jen let out a hiss, and launched herself from the table landing with her feet on the Shadow Clones head before she jumped over, shoving her claws into the back of the clones neck making it disappear and then she landed down cringing roughly when the stars hit her in the back and back of the legs. Although really she wasn't fast enough to stop the dagger, Jen's eyes closed quickly before the impact and then she heard the crunching sound of the dagger pushing into the skull. A death blow in all, even a dragon wouldn't be capable of surviving anything slamming through into their skull. Her fangs were bared slightly, drools and saliva dripping from the tips of each one and the dragoness opened her eyes, glowing a deadly molten red in color. "You…" the dragoness hissed out, her words sound slurred and more like growls.

"Uh oh… now they did it…" Yuraska muttered out blocking the two fists that had been thrown towards his face with his hands. _"Come on don't go feral now Jen…" _he thought but had to take his attention from the leader to continue fighting the Shadow Clone.

Alex growled and slammed his tail into the Shadow Clone he had been fighting, knocking the wind out of his before he slammed his claws into its chest making it disappear. _"Oh no…" _he looked over to where Jen and Isabella's body was, he saw the blood running down the wall from behind the young dragoness' head, and judging by the way Jen was now… it really didn't seem good in the Demons favor. The dragon noted that her mane was sticking up on end, and her eyes… it was like the time he had first met her. She did save him back then and her eyes had that same glow, that deadly glow that always looked like she was staring into your soul.

"Now we're going to get somewhere..." Jess let out as she began transforming into her full demon form also. Her eyes burned with rage and began to glow red, also.

"What the hell are you doing, Jess!" Ben hissed from behind her.

"You said hold nothing back," The ninja began, her voice echoing as she spoke. "I'm not holding anything back. Once she's in full demon form, she's vulnerable..." She finished, her skin turning black with red markings.

"Sienna!" Ben yelled.

"What is it?" Keia let out, coming in the room. She saw the blood splattered on the wall as well as the damage. "Is this all? Can't you handle a few dragons, and who's that? Jess?"

"Not anymore," The black-and-red-haired woman let out. She felt more rage go into her demon form, making it stronger... blood-thirsty...

Jen snorted, her eyes closed as she laughed shaking her head. Standing up she opened her eyes glancing over to the demons, a grin on her face "Oh dear look what you've gone and done sweetie." She laughed out holding up her claws, flexing them for a few moments her tail coiling around behind her as the dragoness continued to laugh "You've gone and killed my poor little newbie hunter. Tsk tsk tsk, you shouldn't have done that precious little demon." Jen shook her head her laughter had slowed to a small chuckle.

"Temporary insanity…"Alex growled out softly and lightly, he had rushed over to help Turk out with the Shadow Clone she had on her. And soon the two went over and finished off the last one Yuraska had. Alex hissed softly but stayed back away from Jen, she was unpredictable now and really it didn't suit either side well. The dragon held out a hand in front of Turk who had a small dagger like sword drawn out "No, going in now could put us all in danger." Alex stated shaking his head when he looked at Jen.

Smirking softly the dragoness tilted her head to a side placing a claw on the bottom of her chin "Oh what to do, what to do with the pretty demon who killed the newbie hunter?" She questioned herself tilting her head from side to side in thought before she laughed insanely "Ah yes that would be wonderful." The dragoness stated running her claws down her side, leaving a small trail of blue energy flowing behind them. She soon held her hand up in front of her face, a ball of blue energy forming in it and the dragoness grinned evilly as she threw the ball at the demons, making it miss on purpose. Jen wanted to play with her new 'toys' for the time being, teasing them and playing was fun for her now in this… insane state of mind.

Jess finished changing into her demon form. She looked at the blue energy balls that passed by and wonder if they were made of electric energy... if they were, she'd get hit with one on purpose just to free herself of the mind control. Then again, she had her demon form to deal with afterwards, but nothing she couldn't overcome.

"Jess, why the hell are you letting her getting by with this? Get Dragon Slayer!" Ben commanded.

"Damn you..." The ninja muttered as she teleported to on of the top shelves of the room. She broke the glass case that held Dragon Slayer. After she unsheathed it, she teleported back to ground level.

"Like that, dragon? It's a special sword that can easily cut through dragon scales. Sienna had it especially made for you," The demon explained.

_'I don't want to use it on you, Jen... I don't care if you kill me, but I don't want you getting hurt because of me...'_ The black-and-red-haired woman thought. Her actions spoke differently as she got in a fighting pose... ready for any attack. 

"Ben, it's not nice to bring that out just now," Keia said, going back into the other room. She had no clue what to do in the office.

Ben grumbled and turned his attention to the dragons.

"I will slaughter you all and bathe in your blood..." The ninja replied, laughing.

Jen grinned "Oh are you going to poke me with that little toy of yours? Funny how you have to bring out a cute little toy sword to deal with something like me." She laughed once more shaking her head. Once again the dragoness shot a few of the blue energy balls towards Jess, playing with her to have some extra fun. She grinned and laughed to herself, it was fun watching them squirm and they were new toys for her pleasure. "You're not going to do much just standing their pretty demoness. If you wish to 'bathe in our blood' then you better start chopping away." Jen laughed, a grin playing a crossed her jaws as she snapped her fingers making her little energy balls spin around Jess at a high speed. She noted that Keia had gone back into the office "Awwwwwww the little toy doesn't want to play anymore."

Alex watched for a few more moments, he shook his head knowing well that Jen wasn't in her right state of mind. "All right guys, if that demoness attacks we go in and help Jen. Just watch her because she isn't all there in the head right now." He whispered quietly to the others who nodded quickly in return.

The dragoness took her attention off Jess for the time being and took it towards the door, walking over she slammed her foot into it making sure to shove the door down and open "Little toy come back out and play with Me." She grinned looking around the room for her so called 'toy' insanity was a very strange thing with Jen to say the least. Her tail coiled around behind her as Jen continued to look around the office room, her eyes weren't truly focused for her now and they didn't catch anything but true movement from a target. "Now now it's not nice playing hide and seek."

The ninja dodged the energy balls, all but one intentionally. She felt a surge of electric energy go through her as she plopped on the ground. Her heart wasn't beating, but started back up in a matter of seconds.

"Jess?" Ben let out, worried that his 'guard' was dead.

"I'm back... and I'm really mad, Ben," The demoness responded, getting up, facing the demon. "You see, Jen," The ninja began, taking a small chip off her neck. "Ben was using a mind control. Believe or not, I'm still going to kill someone... you!" The assassin exclaimed, teleporting behind Ben.

"What the-"

"This is getting out of hand!" Sienna yelled as she walked in. This was the real demoness, not Keia, who walked in.

Jen ran her claws along the wall before snorting, not worried about Keia at this time she walked back out. Her eyes focused on the new on going scene, the dragoness watched Jess tilting her head to one side "Little guard is playing with her master." The dragoness laughed out shaking her head "Master must have been bad." Jen grinned and looked towards the new comer in the room. Her eyes narrowed for a moment, getting a good look at Sienna before she giggled out something that sounded like "Oh a new toy to play with."

"All Jen thinks is this is some kind of game now. Come on we can kill the demoness and just drag our so called leader out behind us." Turk growled out lightly snarling about the actions of the insane leader.

"Attacking Sienna would just put us in danger." Yuraska hissed out towards Turk his eyes slightly narrowed "You're new to the team so we'll explain a bit. You see Jen is a high powered darkness dragon, and almost everyone knows those particular dragons are prone to being completely insane. Jen's not to type to just 'snap' in a battle unless something happens."

"So when Isabella got killed Jen snapped her mind and isn't sane anymore. If we were to attack Sienna it would put us at risk of getting attacked by Jen." Alex stated after Yuraska had paused, and the two looked at Turk who just growled and turned her head away. "And by the look of it ninja girl came out of that mind controlled trance at a bad time." The dragon muttered out biting the back of one of his fingers.

"You don't want to do this-"

"Oh but I do. I've always wanted to kill you... to see your blood pouring down my blade... to see you beg for mercy! You never gave me that!" The ninja placed Dragon Slayer behind him, ready to deliver the killing blow.

"Why not tell Jess that her children are still alive," Sienna suggested, leaning against the wall.

"Oh, them..." Ben smirked and pressed a button on Sienna's desk.

A bookcase moved out of the way, revealing three figures. All of them had silver hair and green eyes. One was a girl about 19, and the other two were boys around 18.

"Hello, mother. Or should I say, traitor!" The female walked into the light. She held throwing daggers in each hand. "You abandoned us. You almost let me die before I was born. You were never there for us. Luckily, Sienna found us, gave us names, and sheltered us-"

"Liar! I don't have any children, and they're much too old!" The ninja cried. She saw some resemblance between her and the silver-hair woman. She had some of Kadaj's features.

"Ever heard of the Realm of Time? That's where they've been. It was all Ben's idea. He's the one who does the reproductive experiments," Sienna explained.

"Mother... you remember that night with Sephiroth? We're the result of that..." One of the male twins said. They stepped out of the darkness at the same time. Both of them did resemble the ninja and Sephiroth.

"No... You're lying!-" The ninja let her guard down, letting Ben take the sword and stab the woman through the stomach. She fell to her knees... tears coming out of her eyes... not from the pain, though...

"Sienna told us you were weak. She trained us not to be like you, Mother. We're strong. We can't allow you to hurt Sienna," The older female said, throwing a dagger at the ninja.

Jess knew she could've caught the weapon coming towards her head, but let it hit her on purpose. It went right into her forehead as she fell back. She knew she'd rise back up within a few minutes from this wound.

Ben chuckled as he took out the sword and began stabbing the ninja while she was down.

"Ben! That's enough!" Keia screamed, running into the room.

"Hello? We have a couple dragons in here, and one's going psychotic on us," The female of the 'children' said.

Jen snarled softly and her tail twitched "Master isn't playing fair." She hissed out glaring at Ben. The dragoness gave a side glance to the group "Friends can help with the new comers to this little playtime. I handle the master." She stated flexing her claws smirking "It should be fun killing the master, since master's hurting the poor ninja friend."

Alex looked at Jen for a moment before he just saw her charge at Ben, and soon was left behind by Turk and Yuraska who were going after Sienna. Grumbling softly to himself about the two the dragon soon followed suit to try and help take out Sienna. Although the three new 'kids' would probably get in the way so he stayed back a bit farther from the group, to help intercept them if they decided to pull a full force attack.

The ninja swiftly took the knife out of her head and stabbed Ben's leg with it as she rolled out of the way from another stab. Through the blood, she could see Turk and Yuraska charging for Sienna. She teleported in front of them.

"Don't hurt her-" She looked at her children to see them going for Alex. "Shadow clone jutsu..." The ninja let out as three shadow clones appeared in front of the teens. "She might seem like your target, but I did some thinking... Ben's the one behind all of this. Besides, I think Jen might be in a bit of trouble in her state. I'm sorry this is all too confusing, even I'm a bit confused, but just please listen. Well, once Sienna listens to this recording, she'll be an ally," The ninja explained. Her gazed pierced into the dragons' mind. 'Plus, you'll have another shot at her,' she told them mentally and headed towards Sienna.

Meanwhile, Ben looked at the on-coming dragoness. He braced himself for the attack that was soon to come.

The 'children' got through the shadow clones quickly and kept going towards their mother.

"Mother! You were never there for us. You-"

"Shut the hell up!" The ninja yelled coldly to the eldest. "Sienna, listen. I remembered something... something I think you should know..." The demoness began.

Jen snarled softly she had her sword beside her and would have probably just tossed it aside if it wasn't for the fact that she was attacking Ben. But then again it might end up with her going to her fangs and claws, since those were easier to wield. "Master should feel happy that it's me that's going to kill him and not his little puppet."

Alex growled softly glaring towards Jess, he held up his hand and the two walked back over beside him. With Jen in her little insane state he was the 'leader' of the group for this time. Giving a side glance towards the three teenagers he snorted and shook his head "One shouldn't opt to killing their mother. She is after all your mother and she did bring you into this world." He muttered out before walking over behind Jess to listen to the conversation.

Turk rolled her eyes and had her arms crossed, although she occasionally glanced back behind her to watch Jen. Making sure the Dragoness wasn't getting her ass handed to her, at least when Jen was insane she could fight. The dragoness kept that playing through her mind, when ones insane the lose complete control over their mind and body for the most part. And that makes them excellent killers. She soon glanced at Yuraska who was watching Jess and Sienna, and soon turned her own attention to the group.

"Mother was never there for us." The eldest silver-haired girl said, twirling a dagger in her left hand.

"Mother abandoned us." One of the green-eyed twins unsheathed their katana.

"Mother shouldn't deserve to live." The last green-eyed twin took out glass shards from their pouch.

"Sienna... I heard of a prophecy. That the first born child from you or Keia will rule both the Heavens and Hell. That's all Ben might want you for. Listen-" The ninja handed Sienna a small recorder. She heard Ben trying to take advantage of Jess under the mind controlling device.

"Ben... you remember that Dante guy that came by about a month ago?" Sienna questioned.

Ben looked from Jen to Sienna. "Yeah, why?"

"I'm carrying his child, you excuse for a demon!" Sienna yelled.

"What! But I..." The demon held Dragon Slayer up towards Jen. "The oracle said the child between me and you... not some half demon you don't even know!"

"So this child is going to be a normal demon? Oh well, at least he'll probably look a lot cuter than any child with you." Sienna looked at Jess. "He's controlling the children... they're being controlled by him... I can't do anything since their chips are programmed to his voice only. They truly love you..."

"It's alright. Once Ben dies, there'll be one less bastard in this world," The ninja responded and looked over at her children.

Ben lashed out and went for the dragoness' neck.

The eldest daughter threw another dagger at Alex's leg while the twin with the shards threw the shards at Yuraska. The twin with the katana swiped at Turk.

Jen hissed and held up her hand grabbing a hold of the sword's blade wincing slightly in pain due to the force of the impact, but it was better than getting the full neck shot. "This demons been a very bad one, this demon doesn't deserve to live if he uses puppets to do his dirty work." The dragoness growled out softly, she had dropped her sword Dragon Fang back before she came into contact with Ben and resorted trying to lash out with her free hands claws at the demons eyes.

Alex grunted and moved out of the way of the incoming dagger "So I guess we have to work with Miss Demoness now." He growled out softly. Glaring towards the teenaged girl who threw the dagger at him. "Don't kill them, their just like Jen right now." The dragon growled out to the others before charging in towards the eldest daughter.

"Right." Turk muttered out jumping over the sword. She pulled out one of her daggers and threw it towards her attacker, hoping to hit the shoulder with the katana. She wasn't used to not aiming to kill someone, but it wasn't hard to avoid hitting any vital areas, if her dagger hit it would just hit the shoulder and not do much besides cause a hell of a lot of pain.

Yuraska back flipped away from the thrown shards, not knowing what they did in general if they were to make contact with his body. The dragon snorted landing on his feet, a simple nod was his reply to what their 'leader' had said. Shifting to his full draconic form he charged towards his own attacker at a fast pace, circling around the teenager a few times before trying to lash out at his legs.

Ben did a back flip, dropping Dragon Slayer, to avoid Jen's claws. He decided to be on the defensive side due to Jen being slightly stronger than him at the time being.

The eldest daughter quickly appeared behind Alex all of a sudden.

"What's wrong, dragon? Can't keep up?" The daughter questioned before throwing another dagger at Alex.

The twin with the katana felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He looked and saw the dagger sticking through. Quickly, he pulled it out as the wound healed.

"When I was conceived, Jess had demon blood in her. Therefore, I can heal like she does," The twin explained and took out his secondary weapon... a whip. His whip lashed wildly around him. It created somewhat of a barrier as he walked towards Turk.

The twin leapt up and out of Yuraska's attack. He threw more shards at him.

"If all else fails..." Jess began, remembering Jen's own child. "...kill them..." She finished telling the dragons.

Sienna had no clue what to do right now, but watch. She didn't want to hurt her child that grew inside her by fighting Jen.

"Also... if Jen gets too out of control, I'll fight her... I'm the only immortal here," The ninja added. She thought of the 'electric' energy balls Jen threw and began thinking of which hand signs were the ones to summon an electric shock. One big enough to take the kids out of their trance.

Jen growled slightly landing on all fours, she grinned slightly her tail coiling around behind her for a moment before her eyes let off a slight glow of red. Closing them she let herself transform into her full draconic form, her wings tearing through the roof of the building and her claws causing the floor to sink slightly. The dragoness was slightly cramped inside the area, her tail curled around off to the side of her body as she let out a roar revealing her long, dagger like fangs. "Why'd demon boy drop his sword, if it's so powerful against Jen he should be using it." Her words came out from her thoughts, since her mouth didn't move when she spoke.

Turk grunted and looked behind her, she noted Jen's full form and chuckled to herself "So what if you can heal, that won't do anything if Jen gets a hold of you." She smirked slightly back flipping away from the whip, allowing it to scratch the front of her legs as she did so, if she could keep the boy on her and make it to Jen she would love to see the dragoness' reaction to being whipped in the side by the boy.

Alex hissed when the Dagger hit him in the side of her shoulder "Nah I'm not slow, I'm just trying to keep your little smart ass alive." He grinned pulling out the dagger from his shoulder. "I'd figure your mother would like to keep you alive, instead of seeing you dead on the floor." The dragon chuckled out turning around to meet with the eldest daughter, his eyes slightly showing anger but not towards her. "Let's do this." He muttered out holding his sword up in front of his face _"Jen's not the only one with special little powers…" _the blade of the weapon let off a soft glow as a sort of cloud like smoke bank formed above the daughters head. Alex watched as his sword stopped glowing and the cloud like substance began to rumble with thunder and lighting shot down around the teenager.

Yuraska hissed angrily as the shards made contact with his hind legs, they didn't hinter his movements much but the excruciating pain he felt really bugged him. Doubling back, ignoring the pain for the time being the dragon launched a corrosive acidic ball towards the twin, if it hit it would hurt like hell but not kill the boy.

The ninja started doing hand signs to her electric attack. It would take longer than expected because she hadn't done in a while.

The twin looked up and saw that if he walked forward more, he'd hit the dragon and probably get more attention than he wanted.

"By the way, my name's Seigi," The teen with the whip said, trying to figure out another way to get to Turk without getting crushed by Jen.

"Oh, Mother. We haven't properly introduced ourselves, have we?" The other twin let out. He barely dodged out of the way of the acidic ball. A few drops made it to his face, but nothing too bad. "My name is Seiga." The boy threw more shards, hoping to hit the dragon's other leg. "By the way, once the liquid on the shards get into your bloodstream, it paralyzes the limb it hit." He smirked and looked at how his other siblings were doing.

The girl let out a very high pitched scream as the lightning went through her body. She felt a bit light-headed. "Mother... I'm sorry..." The teen let out, falling to her knees.

Jess looked up to see her daughter falling. She ignored what she was doing and teleported fast enough to catch her before she fell completely.

"It's Ben... he's behind all this..." The teen coughed up blood and hugged Jess. Tears came down her eyes. 

"What?" The ninja murmured.

"Free Seigi and Seiga, and they'll explain..." She began. "My name... was given to me by Sienna... she called me Kaileena... after her mother..."

"You can't die! You have my blood in your veins..." The red-eyed woman cried as she cradled her daughter's body.

"Mortal blood. You got your immortality by skill..." Kaileena passed out.

Jess placed her on the ground with nothing more she could do. She then looked at herself in a few pieces of broken glass. Taking up her hands, she decided it was for the better. She began to do her special jutsu... healing... but it took at least half her energy out of her...

Jen snorted slightly, holding up one of her clawed hands she formed several of her blue energy balls. Grinning she blew them off her hand allowing the energy to flow around the room, if they hit something they hit it if they didn't then, the dragoness shrugged she could always send them at a target.

Turk managed to get under Jen and grunted avoiding one of the energy balls that the dragoness had sent out. This wasn't making the job of killing Ben easier. She saw the twin; he had called himself Seigi, weird name for a kid she thought to herself. Grinning the dragoness chuckled softly, she saw a couple of the energy balls that Jen had sent out heading for the teen "So your name is Seigi, weird name for a kid. You can call me Turk." She stated hoping to distract him long enough for at least one of those energy balls to hit. "You know your wasting your time; you should just come get me. Or are you afraid old Jen here's going to rip you to shreds?" Turk questioned, she dare not hit Jen for the dragoness might end up attacking her. So instead Turk pointed up to the purple underbelly above her head.

Yuraska grunted, the leg that had been hit started to grow numb and soon froze up, this ended up making the dragon do a full frontal flip over and he tumbled into a wall face first. Growling the dragon glared back towards Seiga and soon saw Alex walk in front of him. Snorting the dragon tried to get back on his feet but the numbed leg wasn't going to allow that anytime soon, he rolled his eyes allowing Alex to finish off the boy for him, or at least knock him out.

The ninja was soon done with her hand signs and turned back into her human form. She soon saw her daughter start breathing and smiled. After the 'happy' moment, an energy ball hit the ninja and knocked her into Seiga.

"Fear is sometimes a good thing," Seigi responded, looking up at the dragoness. "I prefer to keep my skin and not-" He dodged an energy ball right before it hit him, distracting him.

Turk chuckled to herself crossing her arms "Might want to keep your wits up kiddo, Jen's not completely in her sane mind." The dragoness stated, knowing well she was putting her own self in danger of getting clobbered by Jen. She moved over to a side avoiding another one of the energy balls. Being under Jen was good, the teenager Seigi feared hitting the dragoness but yet it was putting Turk at a slight disadvantage.

Alex let out a soft growl glaring at Seiga "Can you move Yura?" he questioned, calling his partner by the nickname he had given the dragon.

"If I could move I would have been on that kid like a snake on a mouse." Yuraska growled out softly.

Alex chuckled mentally about the way Yuraska replied to the question, a good sense of humor was a good way to liven up this slightly bad situation. The dragon watched, he knew Jen had carelessly let out some of her energy balls. Possibly he could use them to his slight advantage; grinning Alex took a glance down towards his sword. The blade could easily send one of those energy balls flying off, and if he hit it right… Seiga would be in a lot of trouble.

Jen let out a growl and looked down from between her front legs, snarling softly when she saw Turk. Roaring the dragoness sent a stream of poisonous gas at the apparent pest that was under her.

"Shit!" Turk growled out covering her face quickly with her arm, coughing a bit before she ran out from under Jen. _"God damn it Jen, why did you have to go insane now?" _the thought screamed in her mind as the dragoness jumped over a quick tail swipe from Jen.

The ninja was soon kicked off her son and into the wall, near Jen. She wasn't at full power, and being close to Jen at this time, was fatal. She looked to see a poisonous gas go coming towards her.

Seiga was still getting up as the ninja leapt on him to cover his nose so he wouldn't face the complete effects of the poison. Jess inhaled the poison as her son was safe breathing under her scarf which was designed to use as a gas mask.

After a few seconds, the ninja collapsed when the poison lifted.

"Mother..." Seiga let out, trying to restrain from hurting her.

"Looks like your plan is flawed," Seigi let out, smirking. He put his defense back up.

Kaileena opened her eyes and looked up to see her brother standing above her mother's body.

"Seiga! Don't touch her!" She screamed, feeling helpless.

Turk growled and glared back towards Seigi, although she had to dodge the assault from Jen. "Not quite my boy." The dragoness chuckled out noting how Jen folded up her wings and was now turning to face her. "You see, now you're going to have to run from me and my lovely leader her." Turk stated turning herself away from Jen and she broke out into a sprint running past Seigi. Hearing the roar come from Jen, Turk knew she had drawn the dragoness' attention to her.

Alex looked over to where Jen was seeing how Turk was now fleeing from her he grunted. "Yura get over to the girl, Jess' daughter and protect her best you can." He growled out before dashing off towards where Seiga was jumping up he was going to give the boy a quick kick to the back of the head. If he missed the wall would surely greet him, in the worst manner as well. "Leave her alone!"

Yuraska grunted at the way Alex was acting now, but he looked over to where Kaileena was. Getting up he held up his hind leg and slowly made his way over to where she was sitting down beside her he glanced around, noting that the energy balls weren't around and Jen was to distracted on Turk to really prove much of a threat.

Jess lay unconscious on the ground... or so everyone thought.

Seigi looked at Turk and Jen. "Oh shit!" He yelled and got ready to run.

The ninja got on all fours and threw up. The poison's side effects were already wearing off. Everything was blurry around her.

Kaileena looked at Yuraska and noted his leg. "You know a few drops of any type of alcohol, even drinking alcohol, can get rid of the numbness?" She let out. The teen pointed to the alcohol cabinet a few yards away.

Seiga watched his mother puke and had a disgusted look on his face. He looked up to see Alex and dodged his attack. Out of all his siblings, Seiga was the quickest at evading attacks.

"_She's so fast even in this small area…" _Turk grunted and skidded to a quick stop when she heard a loud crashing sound come from behind her. She glanced back to see the end of Jen's tail going through the ceiling of the room. "Damn it…" the dragoness muttered out, more tuned on listening for Jen than Seigi. "Attack me now and you'll end up getting it to boy." Turk growled out glaring towards the teen.

Yuraska looked over to where Kaileena pointed, and he glanced up listening for Jen as well. Getting up he grunted shaking the leg that was numb, no feeling wasn't the bad part it was the cramped ness it had to it. And really it just felt like his leg feel asleep at the wrong time, although the dragon had to quickly get to the alcohol area before Jen decided to attack from above.

Alex growled and his foot slammed into the wall, although he had prepared himself for incase Seiga had dodged. Kicking off the wall the dragon landed on his feet, only to end up ducking down from under claws. Glaring up he realized that Jen had set her sights towards him and the others over here now. Maybe it was the scent of Jess, or the stuff she was throwing up. Alex hissed softly and quickly pulled out his sword when he realized one of Jen's loose energy balls was coming right for him, using the blade of the sword the dragon slammed it into the ball and sent it flying towards Seiga, grinning slightly in hopes that the ball would hit somewhere on the boy. _"Come on kid don't dodge it, be smart like your mother here."_

Seiga dodged the on coming energy ball. He was being extra cautious with these dragons.

The ninja looked up to see Jen turn her attention to where she, Alex, and Seigi were.

"Run," The ninja ordered. She didn't want Seiga getting hurt. She sensed him hesitate when he had the chance to kill her. Jess wiped her mouth and got up, changing into her demon form. "I'll handle the dragon."

Seiga looked at Jen. His orders were to try and live and some killing orders. He saw his mother take his shoulder. 

"Never mind," She let out and teleported him beside Seigi.

"I think it would be best to get everyone out of here. Try shocking Seigi and Seiga somehow to get them out of their mind control trance," Jess commanded Alex. She looked up at Jen. "I don't want to hurt you Jen... that was never my intention..." Her voice trailed off.

Jen snorted and raised her claws out from the fragments of the ceiling before she moved off out of sight. Slowly moving along the roof, as silent as she could be. Her tail curling around behind her as she moved back over to the large hole she had made when she first went through the ceiling. Opening up her maw the dragoness sent a large stream of her poisonous breath down into the room, chuckling softly to herself _"Flames can kill them; they will all burn to death."_

Alex growled angrily covering his nose with an arm when the gas came into the room. He wasn't as badly effected by it as Turk and Yuraska would be, but it could knock him out if he inhaled too much of it. Hissing softly he realized the room was getting filled with the gas at a fast rate and soon realized what Jen was planning on doing "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE NOW!"

Turk glanced over to where Alex yelled and had her mouth covered to prevent the gas from doing anymore damage. She noted Yuraska and dashed over grabbing his gruff "Come on we have to get out of here. Alex knows something's up." The dragoness stated quickly and watched as Yuraska grabbed one of the bottles from the cabinet before he was dragged off by Turk.

"_The girl!"_ He growled out glancing back towards Kaileena, jerking back against Turk the dragon grunted and bit the cork off the bottle, dumping it onto the paralyzed leg. Like the teen had told him the alcohol got rid of the numbness and soon he was charging towards he. Getting beside Kaileena, Yuraska nodded to his back "Get on." He stated quickly noticing that Turk was watching, she had an angered expression on her face but the dragon didn't really care.

Jen twiddled a couple of her claws around and held a hand over to hole sending beams of energy down, she was playing in her mind and having fun tormenting the group. Or at least annoying them to no end to say the least. Snorting the dragoness blew some smoke puffs out of her nostrils and let a small trail of fire flow from her mouth. "Jen can kill them at any time; she just wants to have some fun." Jen chuckled out lying down.

Kaileena held her breath to keep the poison out of her lungs and hurried onto Yuraska's back and hoped her brothers would escape.

Seigi and Seiga took out mini gas masks from their pouches. Their sister didn't take one when she had the chance. The twins dashed outside the window and landed safely on the ground in the ballroom. None of the windows in Sienna's office led directly outside, as a matter a fact, the office was right in the middle of the mansion.

Sienna too followed the twins, grabbing a tazer from behind a book on the shelf. Ben inhaled a bit of the poison, but made it out to the library in another window.

Jess made sure every would be able to escape. She teleported to the roof near Jen.

"Jen! Please... don't be like me and hurt the ones you love." She looked at the broken glass shards and realized she looked more like Sienna in this demon form. She thought she might be able to confuse the dragoness in this state. "Hey! It's me, Sienna! You came here to kill me, right? Well, here I am!" The ninja yelled.

Jen lifted her head up from looking into the hole, glancing back to where she heard the voice. Snorting she shook her head "The ones I love have already died in my heart. Why should Jen care about these demons little Halfling?" The dragoness questioned ignoring the room at this point as she was more concerned about Jess.

Yuraska grunted softly, he was used to the weight and he soon followed suit behind Alex and Turk who jumped out the window that the twins and Sienna jumped out. Landing down he lay down to allow Kailenna easy access to get off.

Alex looked back up to the window, expecting to see the explosion of flames come up. But apparently that did not happen. "We need to find that Ben guy and kill him." He hissed out to Turk snorting softly in the process.

"Yes but first…." The dragoness pointed to the twins Siega and Seigi "We must take care of them for their mother and sister."


	4. Chapter 4

Seigi and Seiga looked at each other, and then turned their attention back to the others, grinning. They began chanting something in another language... their special ability.

"Shit..." Kaileena muttered after she got off Yuraska. "They're doing their special ability."

"Seigi... Seiga..." Sienna let out, coming from behind them. She shocked the back of Seigi's neck quickly, and then got Seiga with the tazer also. The twins fell to their knees and rubbed the back of their necks.

"Not anymore," The demoness said, looking up. She wondered about Keia, but knew she'd most likely be okay. Sienna showed her where the gas mask was in case another decided to put any type of gas in the office.

"Jen... I'm sorry..." The ninja murmured and threw a few fireballs at her. She hoped she'd buy enough time for the others to escape and kill Ben.

Keia held a gas mask to her face as she leapt out of the window Ben jumped out of. She looked around and saw him, trying to unlock a door.

"From what I heard, you're an enemy," Keia said, startling the demon.

"It would be wise for you to stay back or I'll impale you," Ben responded, holding up Dragon Slayer.

"Big deal. I've dealt with demons before," The half demoness started walking towards him.

"What about this?" He questioned. He shot powerful energy balls several times at Keia as she flew into the wall. Unfortunately... the same one the group was in...

Jen snorted feeling the fireballs hit her "Poison burns so nicely, you might want to watch what your doing little Halfling. Or you might end up burning yourself." The dragoness chuckled out in amusement. "Shadow knows she can't kill little Halfling, only special type of silver is able to do that. But that don't mean Shadow can't have a bit of fun with the little girl." The dragoness chuckled out more laughing at bit as well before her maw opened and she sent another large blast of the poisonous gas towards Jess.

Yuraska jumped up growling as he turned around to face the area where something had been thrown through it. He watched as Alex backed up over beside Sienna, and she was the one they were supposed to kill. The dragon snorted inwardly about why they would be protecting her. Then he recalled what Jen had told him once before…

"_A wise dragon once told me, taking a life isn't always everything. And taking one with another life within would be nothing more than cold hearted murder. And that is against our code."_

The statement played through his mind and he sighed softly, indeed if Sienna was truly pregnant with the child she claims then killing her would put them all in dishonor. Protecting her from harm is what they could do, and possibly their boss will have a change of heart if they explained the situation. Yuraska watched as Turk soon followed suit with Alex, opposite side of him beside Sienna. She was in a fighting stance, ready to fight whatever might have come at them, although the dragon didn't smell Ben at all in the room.

Out of the lifting dust, Keia got up and rubbed her head. She looked at Ben, still trying to unlock the door with his claws.

"He's right there!" Keia yelled, pointing at Ben.

Sienna stayed put. She didn't want to risk hurting her child so soon in the pregnancy.

Seigi and Seiga were still recovery from the tazer. They were trying to get everything together.

Kaileena got up and shook herself off. She looked in the direction Keia was pointing.

Jess wrapped her scarf around her mouth and nose as she charge at Jen. The ninja was about to try a new, improvised attack.

Jen chuckled softly "The little Halfling wants to play more. Fine, Shadow give little Halfling what she wants." Once again the jaws of the black dragoness opened, but instead of the poisonous gas coming out it was a large stream of flames. Upon hitting contact with the gas there was a large blaze, and a bit of a small explosion.

Yuraska glanced over in the direction Keia was pointing and soon charged off to go meet with Ben. He was soon followed by Alex who had turned into his full draconic form as well. "Pincer Attack?"

"Pincer attack." Alex stated dashing to the right side while Yuraska veered left. He had left Turk to stand guard over Sienna, incase Jen decided that her toys didn't die.

Jess teleported behind Jen, and was glad she did when she saw what she'd done. The ninja proceeded with a swift kick, aiming for Jen's side.

Ben put his hand in the air and did an attack similar to Jen's. Glowing red energy balls appeared and spun around the room as he continued to try to pick the lock. These doors were made of a special metal was the unbreakable and melted at an extremely high temperature. The twins decided to help the other two dragons out and headed into the room they were in.

"Five against, one, Ben. You're no match for- shit!" Keia dodged a red energy ball.

Alex growled angrily dodging out of the way of several of the energy balls; he had to keep on his feet as he recalled Jen doing this before. He knew how Jen fought so it made it a lot easier to fight against Ben's little attacks. He noted that Yuraska however, didn't fair as well in the onslaught of energy balls. Hearing the dragon let out a loud yelp from being hit the dragon growled glaring angrily towards Ben "Cheap tricks demon."

Jen hissed softly and snapped her jaws at Jess, her neck wasn't to long but she was able to get around to her side with those massive jaws of hers to actually try and get rid of pests. If she missed, the dragoness would just keep snapping until she either tasted blood or her target ended up moving out of range of those jaws.

Jess felt a sharp pain in her leg as she looked in horror at Jen, who had a hold of her leg in her mouth.

_'How the hell did that get there!'_ She thought as she knew she'd probably get her leg lopped off or be thrown into something.

Seigi watched Ben as he dodged energy balls. He gasped when he heard him muttering a summon.

The demon summoned two 'Death Ninja'... made after Jess. He created her out of shadows and it had the same figure as Jess.

"Mother?" Seiga let out.

"You wish!" The Death Ninjas let out in unison. Both of them easily evaded the energy balls. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" They added as two more ninjas joined the fight.

"That's not Mother. It's just Ben's summon," Seigi responded dodging a kick. Seigi looked at the other two dragons as the original summons were going towards them.

Alex let out a hiss like growl; foul tricks were really starting to piss him off now. He realized that Yuraska was in no condition to fight (Remember Turk is not in the room XP) and soon charged off to protect him, ramming into the summon that was charging towards his friend trying to flip her over his body.

Yuraska snorted, he had a clawed paw upon his head shaking it roughly. The shock of the energy balls was more intense than Jen ever did, and he was used to being hit by Jen. He soon realized that Alex had rushed over to protect him and got up quickly to help out, snarling and glaring towards the new threat.

Jen grinned tasting the blood in her mouth "Awwwwwww poor little Halfling, she got her leg bit." The dragoness chuckled out, making sure that she didn't drop the trapped prey she had now. "Maybe Jen could torture little Halfling for awhile." The dragoness giggled out shifting her bottom jaw from side to side.

Seigi quickly dodged the summons clone and stabbed it in the stomach. Unlike his mother's shadow clones, it didn't disappear, but it bleed smoke.

"The hell!" He yelled, dodging another attack.

Seiga saw what happened and grabbed a sword off the wall. He got out of the way of a punch and sliced the clone's head clean right off.

The clone still kicked Seigi in the side and was 'alive.'

"I think you have to kill the originals," Seigi let out, still dodging attacks.

Keia joined in and got in a defensive position.

Jess screamed loudly and felt her leg's muscles being torn. She heard the grinding of teeth on bone. The ninja got herself together and just stood, clenching her teeth.

Alex glanced up hearing the scream just barely, grunting he thought something had happened to Jess. Well really something did, he just didn't know what would have. He looked at Siega and Seigi "GO, we can take care of these things. You have to go help your mother!" he called out to the two, in hopes that they would leave to help with Jen instead of staying here.

Turk had rushed into the room, she couldn't shift into full form, it would be to large. Seeing how there was more of a battle going she quickly ran into help out Keia, skidding to a stop with her back against the half demons "I'll protect your back, you protect mine." She stated quickly and quietly getting into her own fighting stance.

"Hehe listen to her scream in pain, oh those screams of pain are so lovely to the ear. Shadow's loves hearing the screams of pain and agony." Jen chuckled out lying down as the ran her forked tongue over the part of Jess' leg that was inside of her mouth. "Yes scream in agony for me pretty Halfling."

The twins nodded and leapt from wall to wall, through the hole in the roof. They went wide-eyed when they saw their mother's leg in Jen's mouth.

"Stay back!" Jess cried. She struggled not to let out another scream.

"Alright," Keia replied, deflecting a kick from the headless clone.

Kaileena rushed in and decided she had enough strength to help fight these summons off.

Jen glanced over; she smelt the two and grinned a bit "More play things for Shadow to play with." She chuckled out softly jerking her head upwards tossing Jess up into the air before she stood up. "More lovely toys for Shadow to play with. This will be more amusing that Shadow thought." The dragoness giggled out advancing towards the twins, her tail swaying around behind her. Although something made her hesitate, and stop the advance, a sharp pain coming from the back of her head. Although the pain stopped her it soon subsided and she continued her advance.

Turk pulled out a couple of her daggers throwing them at most of the targets she saw within the room. Growling softly as she slammed her fist into one of the clones coming at her.

Alex let out a growl and shoved Yuraska up to his feet. "Come on, lets go." He stated dashing off slamming into another one of the clones.

Yuraska grunted regaining his balance quickly and he soon followed suit with Alex jumping over the larger dragon crashing down on one of the Shadow clones, although he was flipped off Alex was there to back him up.

Ben was having more trouble opening the door now that he had to concentrate on the energy balls also flying around. He also had those summons out which took him out of his demon form. The demon now had to find the key that was somewhere in the room.

Kaileena sensed a clone coming up behind her, rapidly. She moved to one side and clothes lined it. Taking out a dagger, quickly, she cut off one of its arms before it got back up.

Seigi nodded to Seiga and they began their chant to one of their special abilities.

The ninja disappeared in a cloud of smoke and landed in front of her sons. She was going to make sure they'd be able to complete their attack to hopefully get Jen out of her 'insane' state. Her leg started healing, which the ninja was thankful for.

Keia got kicked in the side and flew into a bookshelf. She shook her head and flipped back up, only to be kicked into another bookshelf. The half demon just decided to play dead until the summon decided to attack someone else, or try to attack her while she was down.

_'Why am I always getting thrown around!'_ She thought to herself.

Alex growled softly and charged towards the Shadow Clone that was beating up Keia, jumping up in the air he latched his for claws into the clones shoulder and crashed down on it with his full weight. Hearing the back crunch under him the dragon jumped off, slamming his hind claws deeply into the back as he did so in order to make sure it wouldn't try and get back up right away.

Turk growled softly seeing how Keia got knocked around, slamming her fist into a Shadow Clones face several times before doing a back flip kick knocking it down. She looked over to Alex when she heard him mentally; he was the one with the telepathic communication skills. A cringe formed upon the dragoness' face, she didn't want to turn into her full form but it would help out and Alex knew that, it must have been what she was told.

Yuraska looked over to Alex when Turk had turned to her full draconic form. _"Well three dragons should be more than a match for this guy…"_ he thought to himself getting up he charged out and slide under the now big dragoness jumping up snapping his jaws around a Shadow Clones throat.

Jen laughed a bit and sat down "Shadow sees that her new toys are going to try something to hurt poor Shadow." She grinned and coiled her tail up in front of her "Shadow wants to see this attack." The dragoness chuckled, and really she was curious about these 3. Insanity had its perks to her, being insane was too much fun and she loved the feel of senseless murder. But that was the true Shadow within, the beast that had been brought out when she was at ShinRa and Hojo had his little experiments with her. The dragoness licked her lips, retasting the blood she had drawn from Jess "Hmmmmmmmm your blood tastes rather odd little Halfling." Jen muttered out, flickering her tongue out for a moment before pulling it back in.

The twins continued to chant as the ninja stood in front of them in a defensive position, still.

"Thanks," Keia let out, as she got up and got ready to fight again.

Kaileena got a hold of one of the original summons and snapped its neck. "Two down, two to go," She murmured as the summon and its clone disappeared into a puff of smoke.

"This is a complete waste of Shadow's time." Jen growled out standing up, feeling rather disappointed that the two hadn't finished their attack yet. She looked at the hole in the roof and walked around it, wanting to give herself a good leap to land on the group the dragoness thought it'd be fun jumping over something so large. Crouching down Jen moved her shoulders slightly, like one of the large cats getting ready to pounce on an unsuspecting deer. Shoving off with her hind legs Jen was about half way over the hole when her eyes went wide and she ended up coughing severally several times making her go crashing down through the hole landing on her back. Groaning the dragoness rolled over still hacking up coughs like crazy, she felt a large pain in her chest and throughout her entire body; heavy intense breaths could be heard coming from the black dragon and she laid there for several minutes nothing moving except for her head due to the coughing, her molten red eyes wide from the sudden shock of what was happening to her body.

Alex glanced up, hearing something crash down he grunted thinking it was Jess and the two boys. He flexed his claws for a couple moments before charging in at the neck Shadow Clone he saw, latching his jaws onto its throat as he tackled it down to the floor, just in time to avoid Turks tail. Watching as the other dragoness' tail hit a second Shadow Clone the dragon was thankful for Turk's protection.

Ben looked at the fight and decided to use his last remaining energy to summon another ninja. He chanted quickly and a second ninja leapt out at Keia.

Surprised, Keia was knocked to the ground. The shadow ninja pushed a pressure point, knocking her out so she could kill Keia later. She soon leapt towards Sienna.

Also startled, Sienna felt a kick to her neck as she fell down. She grabbed the ninja's leg and knocked it over.

"Sienna... my enemy... or Jen..." Jess let out as she teleported to Sienna.

The demon ninja went in front of her.

"Since you're bearing a child, I suggest you get out of here as quickly as you can. I'll-"

"I know of an emergency exit Ben doesn't know about. This place is on fire, are you sure you want me to leave?" Sienna questioned.

"Ye-" The ninja began as she felt a sharp pain in her chest. Horrified, she looked down to see the Death Ninja's hand going through her. "Go, now!" Jess yelled, and the Death Ninja took its hand out. Sienna went to get Kaileena, Seigi, and Seiga.

The twins didn't complete their attack because the majority of the time, they were bickering on which attack to use. They leapt down from the roof, into the hole, and were greeted by the new Death Ninja's shadow clone.

"Shit..." They let out in unison as they got in defensive positions. They looked at Sienna and then to each other.

"Seigi... you go... I have more fighting experience than you. Just make sure Kaileena and Sienna are okay. I'll stay with Mother," Seiga ordered.

Seigi hesitated, but nodded and went to get his sister and Sienna. Neither of them could see what state their mother was in, due to them being slightly distracted.

As Sienna, Kaileena, and Seigi headed out, the fight still raged.

"You heal quickly," The Death Ninja commented, dodging a punch.

"You're a pain in the ass," Jess replied, landing a kick on the Death Ninja's back. It flew into a nearby wall. The demon ninja looked at Jen in worry. "Jen..." She murmured.

"Soft spot for that dragoness, huh?" The Death Ninja questioned. It smirked and headed directly for the fallen dragoness.

"No!" Jess cried, chasing the Death Ninja.

Jen snorted and shook her head, still coughing a bit from whatever hit her. The dragoness managed to get herself up to her feet, breathing very heavily. She still hadn't recovered fully. Growling Jen glared towards the Death Ninja and slowly turned herself around, roaring furiously as her eyes glowed red.

"_Come FORTH ye Dreamers and have your vengeance! Kill the ones who are attacking the Seer!"_

Alex glanced over quickly towards Jen, just in time to see several beams of light flow around her and then figures forming. He knew Jen was injured if she went to summoning the dreamers for this fight. A mixture of ghost like creatures was seen standing around the dragoness, each one different. He soon lifted his head up; Jen had been looking at him. Telepathy wasn't a strong point with Jen but she got her point a crossed to the young dragon and he nodded towards her.

"What is it?" Turk questioned as she walked over to Alex, Yuraska right by her side.

"Jen wants us to leave. She said we'd get in her way if we stayed and she can't guarantee our safety."

"But, she can't fight in that condition!" The dragoness growled out softly narrowing her eyes.

"You have to understand she doesn't want what happened to Isabella to happen to us." Yuraska stated turning around slowly "Come, we must leave before she gets pissed at us." The dragon stated taking off quickly to leave the area. He noted that Alex followed but Turk stayed behind.

"LEAVE NOW!" Jen yelled out at Turk narrowing her eyes slightly. She was still breathing heavily and occasionally coughed, the dragoness wanted to get rid of all the distractions in this place. Jess would stay and she knew it, but Turk didn't need to stay her. Snarling Jen let out a roar standing up on her hind legs speaking in a different language towards the younger dragoness. Apparently that got to Turk since she soon turned tail and ran to follow the others. Returning her attention to the Death Ninja Jen snorted blowing smoke from her nostrils; she was showing that she was ready for this battle. "Death is but a welcomed thing my friend. But honestly do you think you can kill me?" She growled out softly eyes narrowed as they once again let off a soft glow.

Seiga looked at the dragons leaving then to his mother who was running towards the dragoness.

"Mother! We must leave now!" Seiga shouted.

"You leave! Take Keia with you, and don't let your siblings get hurt!" Jess replied, and tackled the Death Ninja.

"Jen! What are you doing?" The ninja questioned, looking at her friend with worried eyes. She changed back into her human form due to lack of energy to keep it up.

"Eliminating the target." Jen hissed out softly and nodded her head towards the Death Ninja, watching as the creatures she summoned up went charging towards it. "Don't hurt the other." The dragoness growled out watching as several beams of light began to flow down going towards the Death Ninja, she wasn't going to do anything now. Weakness was going to get her and she would eventually have to get Jess to leave as well. To restore her energy she would have to 'kill' herself and then revive. But with only a few meager souls, it wouldn't be enough to save her.

Yuraska had caught up with Sienna and the others skidding to a stop he glanced over his shoulder watching as Alex and Turk soon followed. Panting a few moments he looked at Sienna "How many guards do you have left in this place?"

"Why do you need to know that? I mean it's not going to matter…" Turk muttered out softly panting a bit herself.

"If she has any guards here they can help restore Jen's energy and power." The dragon hissed out towards the other. "So if you have any guards left you have to send them to the room with Jen and Jess." He explained looked at Turk who had shut up apparently.

Sienna nodded and took out a small pen. Although it looked like a simple pen, it was merely in disguise.

"Code #376-009-344. Send them to the library," Sienna said into it and kept running. "I have some cars in the basement. You'll be able to drive them out of this place quicker than we can get out on foot. Plus, it won't look as suspicious if we just walk out of here. This little pen is very handy. I just point it at a car and press a button and the car starts so just pick one out, quickly, and follow me." She explained, running down some stairs.

Seiga caught up quickly to the group and followed.

The ninja flipped herself off the Death Ninja and looked at Jen.

"What are you doing, Jen? Tell me!" She yelled. Ben tackled the ninja from behind.

"You're going down with me. I think she's doing some sort of self-destruction attack," Ben said, on top of the ninja. He knew he probably didn't have time to escape... and he forgot the ninja's immortality.

Jen chuckled softly her eyes narrowed "It's nothing that strong, but with your small souls I might actually get enough energy to keep myself alive." The dragoness grinned looking towards Ben. She growled softly and glanced back seeing a group of demonic guards come running in, chuckling she grinned once again "Perfect…" Jen glanced towards Jess her eyes staring at her for a moment _"Get out of here; you have your children to live for. I can live through this next attack with this many people in here but I don't want to end up killing you in the process."_ The Dragoness' words were sent telepathically, of course she knew Jess would hear her, but she didn't know if Jess would be able to reply back.

Alex had shifted back to his human form running beside Turk who to was in her humanoid form "It doesn't matter what car we get, as long as we get out of here before Jen does that soul drain attack."

"Soul Drain Attack?" Turk questioned

"She does a move that will make her throat glow a bright black in color and suck out everything's soul within distance. If we don't get out of here it will happen to us as well. Although it doesn't kill anyone it does leave you without any energy." Yuraska stated and he jumped up flipping over shifting into his human form.

Sienna got into a random car, as Seiga, Seigi and Kaileena followed her in it. She started the engine and tossed the pen to Turk.

"It's the green button." Sienna put the car in reverse and started going, slowly so the dragons could keep up.

The ninja nodded as she rolled over and got out of Ben's grip.

"Shadow clone jutsu," Jess let out as a shadow clone appeared. It held Ben down as Jess teleported outside the building. She had no idea where to begin to look for her children or the dragons in the building so she waiting, hoping they'd come out safe.

Turk nodded and watched as Alex and Yuraska found the car they wanted. She laughed mentally at how the two always wanted a black getaway car and she pressed the green button making the vehicle start up. Getting in she put the car in reverse and soon followed after Sienna. "You think Jen's going to live through this?"

"This makes this the second times she's actually done something like this. Or at least done this soul drain move of hers." Yuraska stated crossing his arms.

"The first time she knocked herself out, but was able to knock out almost all of her enemies. This time, if she's lucky she will be able to knock out Ben without knocking herself out." Alex sighed softly looking out the back window of the car. "The only reason she does this move is because she is so weak she can't fight, or she's on the verge of death." He mumbled the last part out and knew that Yuraska heard him.

Jen watched as Jess left the area, she snorted softly smoke coming from her nostrils as she glared towards Ben. Slamming her clawed hand down on the ground the dragoness had her wings spread out "Time for you to die my fair demon." She hissed out bearing her fangs _"That is if this move kills him…"_ Jen mentally cursed herself knowing well that the soul drain technique she had wasn't the best move for killing and if it did it was only by luck. Lowering her head down the dragoness' eyes glowed a molten red as she opened her maw revealing the rows of fangs; the formation of a black orb forming was soon seen towards the base of her neck.

"_Your Shadowed souls shall feed my power and feed my energy! Through death I shall be reborn with more power than before!"_

A formation of black smoke formed around the guards and they soon stopped in their tracks, almost instantly falling asleep as a black figure formed up in front of them. Their Soul Shadow as it was called, or at least in the draconic language that was what they were considered to be. Holding up her head, Jen moved it back her mouth closed as the Soul Shadow's walked towards her, absorbing into her body. The wounds she got during the fight, and that sickness in her mouth was disappearing slowly as each one gave her more energy and strength. The dragoness' eyes slowly closed, awaiting the last few souls to be absorbed and awaiting the moment when her body would collapse and lie there in what appeared to be a dormant state.

"Rei!" The ninja exclaimed. She teleported back inside to where she was. All of a sudden, she felt drained... exhausted. Jess dropped to her hands and knees as she grew weaker. Looking up at Jen, the ninja realized something shadowy was leaving her and being swallowed by the dragoness.

Ben used his last remaining strength to push a button on the bottom of Sienna's desk. After he pushed it, he passed out as a voice over the intercom said, "This location will self-destruct in 10 minutes."

"Ben... you moron..." The ninja let out between gasps. She soon fell to the carpet, barely conscience.

---

"Do you think Mother got out?" Seigi questioned, leaning over the backseat just as they'd exited the underground garage.

"Most likely. She's very skillful at get a ways," Sienna replied, going faster as she heard the self-destruct message from the speakers of the car they were in. _'Most likely the dragons heard that, too. The car is connected to the intercom. I guess Ben thinks, without me, he doesn't have much of a reason to live. All the bastard wanted me for was to reproduce...' _Sienna's thoughts wondered.

"I never told Mother that I'm sorry..." Seiga murmured.

"Why should you apologize when you were being controlled by Ben the whole time?" Kaileena asked.

"Mother means a lot to me. I feel as though I betrayed her..." Seigi answered for Seiga.

"Why do you still call her 'Mother?' Her name is Jess-"

"We know. We like calling her Mother," Seiga responded.

---

Jen still had her eyes closed, she felt the last of the remaining souls entering her body and then she heard the intercom. But it was too late to end the drain now, rearing up the dragoness let out a roar before crashing down on the ground her head at a sideways angle and her eyes opened slightly. Her wings were folded tightly against her body, and it was clear that she wasn't breathing at all. This was the dormant state of the Soul Drain, she would be like this until her body healed and regained its strength, and then she would have to get out of the building before it was destroyed.

---

"NO WAY! We have to go back Alex!" Turk yelled out, apparently it was her reaction to the intercoms news.

"If we go back we could end up dieing. Jen can get out on her own." Alex stated putting the peddle to the meddle. _"I hope…"_

"So we're going to let our leader die, is that what your saying?" Turk hissed out.

"You certainly don't know Jen well. Jen's not the type to get 'blow up' or die in something like this. If she were to die she'd be killed by the hands of her friend or husband." Yuraska stated chuckling softly.

"But still… she's out leader and we should help her."

"Listen Turk, Jen's going to be all right. She wanted everyone to get out because of that Soul Drain move. If we were to go back in we'd probably be caught in it." Alex stated glancing over his shoulder at the dragoness "She'll catch up to us."

---

The ninja crawled towards Jen. She hoped she had the will to get to her and teleport them both out.

Jen was still motionless, it was rare for the dragoness to be in complete stillness and ever rarer for her tail to not be moving. Smoke soon poured out of the dragoness' nostrils and her eyes gave off a soft glow. The dormant state didn't last long this time, only because her wounds weren't sever and nothing was seriously damaged. Her claws were soon slammed into the floor and she shook her head vigorously trying to recover as she stood up. Jen was still a bit wobbly on her feet, and most could tell because she almost toppled over again, sniffing the air the dragoness' eyes widened a bit and she noted Jess. _"Idiot! Wait… I shouldn't be saying that…" _Jen shook the thoughts from her head as she charged over to Jess grabbing her with her mouth, lightly so she wouldn't crush the ninja or end up hurting her more. The dragoness spread out her wings before flipping Jess into her mouth, taking care not to swallow her before she crashed out of the buildings roof.

---

"See told ya she'd be fine." Alex chuckled out softly

Turk rolled her eyes "We still should have gone back to help…" the dragoness muttered out crossing her arms.

---

Jess opened her eyes and felt herself being 'tossed around' and finally she knew she was in Jen's mouth.

"Uh..." She let out. The ninja teleported herself back to the front lawn of the building under a tree. She felt extremely strange... empty. Jess rubbed her eyes and shook her head to fully awaken, but soon realized she had the same feeling. It was like she didn't care about anything anymore.

"What happened?" The woman added, trying to figure out what Jen's attack really did.

---

Sienna made it a good few miles away from the mansion. Of course, she had other places to build her new headquarters with her millions of dollars rolling in. She stopped on the side of the road to wait for the dragons.

"I hope Mother made it out..." Seigi murmured.

"For a seventeen year old, you sure act a lot like a baby," Sienna remarked.

"We are still children," Seiga reminded Sienna. "We weren't brought up to be cold and emotionless. Ben was the one who gave us to the monks in the Realm of Time. Then he had to be all stupid and try to control us..."

"We heard you, Sienna. You're going to have a baby, correct?" Kaileena questioned.

"Yes, and that's all you need to know-"

"The baby is Dante's, too, isn't it?" Seigi added.

Sienna remained quiet and looked back to see the dragons approaching.

"They're coming," She said, trying to avoid the conversation.

---

Jen felt the weight on her tongue disappear and her eyes went wide for a moment. Doing a quick and sudden dive down she landed in the street gaping her mouth open for a moment, spitting as well. "Oh god…" she muttered out realizing that she might have ate her friend. "Me and my stupid appetite…." The dragoness grumbled out glancing back over her shoulder towards the mansion, although the sound of a car horn snapped her attention towards the road. Jen groaned mentally and had to lift up her hand to avoid the on coming car, before she took to the air again, watching the mansion before the explosion occurred. "Well that takes care of one problem… but the other…" She groaned again looking down at her stomach "Is going to be hard to explain." The dragoness rolled her eyes, she did forget Jess' ninjitsu abilities and really it wasn't the first thing on her mind right now.

----

Alex stopped the car and glanced back, he didn't see Jen following them in the sky or on the roofs "Strange…"

"Jen's not following." Turk muttered out sighing as she stretched her arms out behind her "She probably wanted to make sure the place blew sky high."

"Or she might have wanted to make sure that Ben guy died." Yuraska stated glancing back over his shoulder "She's always the type to stay behind and make sure the job got done."

"Yeah but we were supposed to kill Sienna and not her husband." Turk stated chuckling.

"Yeah but since Sienna's pregnant we can't kill her because it would be going against our honor code." Alex stated sticking out his tongue at the dragoness "Besides, she's rather cool. I mean look at this freaking car!"

Turk rolled her eyes laughing at Alex "Not like we can't get one like this from the boss."

"Actually he wouldn't be willing to shuck us out a car this fancy." Alex muttered out playing with the wheel for a couple moments. "We'd have to buy our own." He chuckled out.

"Jen's the one who buys us most of the things we use remember Alex." Yuraska laughed a bit when he saw his partner slam his head into the steering wheel and let out a muttered 'Oh right…'

The ninja looked up to see a black car exit quickly before the building exploded.

"You're like a freakin' cockroach..." Jess murmured and threw up quite a bit of blood. Her eyes went wide and her pupils turned into slits. "... You keep coming back... I'll be your executioner today." The ninja wiped her mouth and teleported to vehicle and ended up in the passenger seat.

"Shit!" Ben let out. He pulled out a gun, but felt his arm burning... he realized that he didn't have a right arm anymore thanks to the ninja's claws.

"You always were pathetic... turning to guns rather than using your own strength. You don't deserve to be a demon... you don't deserve to live... But thanks for keeping me alive. I'm going to find it pleasurable killing you," Jess said, using a raspy, seductive voice. She put a hand on his shoulder and teleported them out to the side of the road. The car ended up going over the edge of a cliff.

"Please, Jess. I didn't mean to. Sienna made me. Then she blamed it on me!" He pleaded, crawling backwards.

"Well, let's just 'see' the truth then, won't we?" The woman's eyes turned red as she got on top of the demon and bit into his neck.

----

Jen stretched out her wings for a moment before shifting back to her 'human' form and teleporting back to the house. She flumped out on the couch, noticing that Seph and Kadaj weren't in she just felt like relaxing for a bit. And she was tired now; really she wanted to take things off of her mind, to get rid of that gut feeling that she did something stupid. And really the dragoness was glad that Kadaj wasn't in the room at this point in time.

-----

The demon ninja drank Ben's blood, gaining his memories from it. She saw all of his life and heard every word he said in a matter of seconds.

"... Liar..." The woman let out as she drew back and quickly decapitated him. "Now for my 'children,'" She murmured and teleported to were she sensed them.

"Seigi, why-"

"Hello..." The ninja greeted, licking blood off her finger and walking towards the trio.

"Mother!" Seiga exclaimed and hugged the woman.

"Seiga... get away from her..." Sienna hissed.

"What do you know demoness? You only tell lies..." Jess stated, as Seiga backed off.

"You have no soul..." Sienna replied. "A demon without a soul... a true threat..." She added. "Your mother is gone."

"So true." The ninja clapped. "In fact, I have no human blood anymore, I've figured. I feel... more free..." She said and kicked Kaileena into Yuraska. She chuckled then teleported out.

"Kaileena!" Seigi cried. "Is she alright?" He questioned.

"We have to find out if Jen survived. As far as I know, she's probably the only one who is strong enough to ki- beat her." Sienna looked at everyone.

Yuraska grunted when Kaileena was chucked into him but he held her in his arms keeping his balance "She'll be fine. Just knocked out…" He stated sighing softly looking at the girl before he shook his head closing his eyes.

"Jen's back at her place. She teleported there earlier I felt it." Turk stated sighing as she looked to Sienna "Jess must have gone back in stupidly when Jen did her soul drain attack."

"That would mean Jess' soul is a part of Jen's now…" Alex muttered out biting a finger before he tried to contact Jen through telepathy. "She's coming here…"

Jen let out a groan when she heard Alex's thoughts and sat up on the couch rubbing her head "Hmmmm must have turned into my Halfling form instead…" she mumbled out sighing as she closed her eyes before she got up. Stretching her arms above her head the dragoness yawned and soon teleported to where the group was, recalling the image Alex had sent her in her mind she was able to get their easily. "So what did you need?" Jen questioned snorting a bit.

"It's about Jess; did she… get hit by that soul drain move of yours?" Alex questioned sitting on the hood of one of the cars.

"Hell if I'd know, she was just in the building when I was getting out. She could have been blasted by it." The dragoness stated shrugging a bit as she shook her head, then it hit her when she looked to Alex "Wait… you mean to say Jess is alive?"

"Uh yeah she just came here and knocked the crap out of her daughter a few minutes ago…"

Jen chuckled a bit and shook her head her eyes closed "Well that's good to know at least she's alive… but if she was blasted by my soul drain move she would be completely weak and tired. She'd need rest and wouldn't be running around vaguely trying to kill things." The dragoness explained holding up her hands in front of her face forming a black orb.

"Eh? What's that thing?" The dragon questioned as he walked over and looked at the orb poking it with a finger before her got shocked "OW HEY that's things got a nasty bite." Alex groaned out sucking on the finger that got shocked.

"Next time don't touch it… this is the orb where most of the souls I drain are taken. In a sense it's like a second heart for me to live off of. If Jess got hit by my soul drain her soul would most likely be in here." Jen explained sighing mentally about the way Alex had acted towards the orb _"Childish as always…" _she thought.

-----

Kadaj slept soundly in his bed as he felt someone crawling on top of him. He opened his eyes and saw his wife. She kissed him then laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"You've never done that before," Kadaj commented, stroking his hands through the ninja's hair.

"I think you might need Souba," Jess said, kissing the side of his neck and put in small licks.

"Why? You're safe," He replied, smiling... the smile faded once he looked into the demon's eyes. "What happened?"

"Your wife had a soul... it's gone, now..." She murmured with her lips close to his ears. Jess felt herself being kicked off and landed back gracefully on her feet.

"Jess... I don't want to hurt you..." The silver-haired man said, reaching for Souba, which was on a shelf near the wall.

"Draw it out... I want to play." Then ninja spread her arms out as daggers, made out of flames, and came out of thin air.

Kadaj closed his eyes, and unsheathed Souba. He had a worried expression as he held it up towards Jess.

"Don't hold back... because I won't!" The ninja sprang towards her husband, aiming for his head.

Kadaj held up Souba and deflected the attack, only to dodge a dagger going towards his side. He was pushed back into the wall.

"Like Jess, now?" The ninja questioned, with her face close to his. Their weapons were locked with the dagger in Jess' left hand in the wall. It started the wall on fire.

"I love Jess..." Kadaj let out. "She's just not here at the moment." He pushed the woman as she did a back flip to get a small distance away.

"Jess has no emotions, now... nothing to hold her back..." The ninja said, taunting her husband.

"Then if you are Jess, why are you talking in third person?" The silver-haired man asked, keeping his guard up.

"I am Jess, and Jess is me. We're the same person, but I like to call her Jess," The woman responded, obviously, confusing the silver-haired man.

"I don't want to hurt you. Still, you're in Jess' body," Kadaj answered. He was still trying to find out what his wife meant.

"Liar..." The ninja murmured, throwing a dagger at Kadaj's shoulder. He deflected it back at Jess, who caught it again. She ran towards him again. Kadaj prepared to block, but Jess teleported behind him and was caught by surprise when he successfully blocked that attack.

"I know you better than that, Jess," He said, quickly grabbing his wife's hand and pushing pressure points. The woman dropped the daggers, feeling Kadaj's body close to hers.

"Jess... I love you... please come back..." He pleaded, taking her in his arms.

"... Newsflash, Jess hates you. That's why she had kids with Sephiroth. That's why she messed around with Dante behind your back. She only uses you for sex-"

"T-that's not true..." Kadaj stumbled over his words.

"It's true. She has a daughter named Kaileena with you. Twins, Seigi and Seiga, with Sephiroth. And she just likes Dante's body better than yours." The ninja smirked, with her mouth close to his neck. She licked it before starting to nibble on it.

Kadaj stood, frozen, unsure of what to do. He finally pushed Jess off again, picked up Souba, then back flipped to avoid her kick.

"Aww... you ruined my fun... I was going to bite your neck and enjoyed the taste of your blood..." Jess whined, slowly picking up her daggers.

"I promised myself that I'd always protect you. Now, I'm not so sure how I'm going to..." Kadaj let out, staring up at the ninja.

"Protect me? I was gone for a fucking year. Because you just didn't check to see if my body was still at the hospital. Sienna got a hold of our child because you didn't protect me! The bitch experimented with me... toyed with my genetic make up... put her blood in place of mine... She took our child out of me while it was still a fetus! I'm not human anymore... Hell, like I know what the fuck I am. All I know is... is that I feel free. I can do anything! No emotions... no fear... no love... no worries... nothing can hold me back! Not even you," Jess explained.

"I don't know what's come over you... but snap out of it!-"

"You're not being much fun, right now..." The ninja interrupted. She smirked, and then disappeared in a cloud of smoke for show.

"Jess... You-" Kadaj's sentence was stopped as he felt something sticking through his stomach.

"Jess is gone..." The ninja said and withdrew her real metal dagger from him. She laughed and watched him fall to his knees. "You're weak..." She whispered in his ear before leaving for good by teleporting.

Kadaj crawling to the bedside phone and dialed up Jen's cell phone. 

---

"Where's Rei?" Keia questioned.

"Who knows? But we've got bigger problems at hand. Remember that one demon... I think you would've been around 18 when this happened, Keia. You were a bounty hunter at that time. You heard about Amelia, correct?" Keia shook her head as her sister continued. "She was a demon who lost her soul... she miraculously survived something similar to the soul drain, I think. Well, she had her own little killing spree-"

"I remember killing her. And yeah, I was 18. But she held nothing back at all... she had no emotion... not even for children-"

"My point exactly. With newly acquired demonic powers, along with some things I've never seen before, and ninja techniques... Jess could be worse than that-"

"You mean Mother is going to be a cold-blooded murderer?" Seigi questioned, with a worried expression.

"No! Mother's not like that! You told us she was a wonderful person! She loves and cares for her friends. She is-" Seiga was interrupted.

"I'm sorry, but your mother is almost beyond help. There might be only one way out of this to avoid her killing many people..." Sienna's voice trailed off.

"I'm not going to let you kill Mother!" Seigi yelled.

"Mother gave us life! She's the reason we're here!" Seiga added in.

"You mother was a good person. I took advantage of that sometimes... but listen. If you can find another way, then we'll gladly take it," Sienna said.

"I'll give up my life for Mother," Seigi snapped.

"If it requires two lives, then count me in!" Seiga continued Seigi's declaration.

"It's not that easy..." Sienna murmured, hearing Jen's cell phone go off.

Alex looked at Jen and watched as she grabbed the phone and walked off "Who the hell could be calling her at this time?" He muttered out sighing as he watched their leader holding his arms behind his head.

"SHE WHAT?" Jen yelled out her eyes narrowed down in an angered expression as she let out a hiss.

"Sounds like something big happened… she's pissed." Turk stated crossing her arms for a moment. She glanced towards the kids and Sienna "If anyone knows how to get Jess out of this it would be Jen. She has the knowledge of that soul drain thing so there might be away to get the gals soul back into her body that doesn't involve killing her."

"Hold on Kadaj, I'll be there soon all right. Just… cover up the wound with something and apply pressure to it to keep the bleeding down." Jen had her eyes closed and her facial expression was now grim. She glanced back to the group and flipped the black orb to Alex who caught it "Hold onto that because I have to go help Kadaj… Jess is going to god damn far this time and I'm not just going to sit around and watch her become… Shadow." She hissed out before disappearing.

"Give that thing to me Alex." Turk muttered out trying to grab the orb "You could break that thing."

"Hell no, Jen gave it to me so back off." Alex stated chuckling as he pulled the orb away "She's pissed if she brought up Shadow's name…"

"Shadow? Isn't that what she went by before?"

"When she was working for Hojo in his labs he… did something's to her. You remember when she went insane?" Alex paused and noted that Turk nodded "Think of her that way just 10 times worse. Shadow's just like Jess is now, with no emotions and a hunger for killing anything that moves… as Jen said Shadow was created to be an ultimate killing machine and really Hojo did succeed in making her that way…" The dragon sighed rubbing his forehead "But luckily Shadow didn't come out from Jen yet."

----

Jen reappeared in the house and quickly ran towards the bedroom; she strapped her cell phone back on her belt and ran in seeing Kadaj and the blood. _"You're going way to fucking far this time Jess… hurting your own husband is…" _The dragoness' thoughts trailed off when she went over to Kadaj and picked him up in her arms "You're not dieing on me now." She muttered out as she closed her eyes and teleported to a large pooled area with water. This was her secret sanctuary, it was a healing spring that she had kept secret from anyone and everyone… the dragoness liked to keep this place secret since she had her healing powers it wasn't really needed. But for Kadaj she wanted to heal him without the pain of her power. Jen walked over to the waters edge, took off Kadaj's shirt and sat him in the water before she sat down behind him. "Explain to me… how was Jess acting?" The dragoness muttered her question out, she didn't want to truly believe that Jess attacked and in fact injured her own husband.

"Her eyes... they were red. She looked almost like Sienna. She even laughed when she stabbed me. I know the real Jess wouldn't do that..." Kadaj mumbled. He was still in shock from the wound and from Jess' attack.

---

Jess reappeared near the other group again. This time, she wanted more blood.

---

Kadaj continued, telling every detail of the fight once he regained himself.

"Maybe she expected me to call you after she left. Maybe she's trying to keep you occupied with me while she's attacking the other group. I don't know, but she's just... not the same," The silver-haired man finished.

"The others can pretty much handle themselves… as far as I know Jess shouldn't be able to take out my group without some massive fire power." Jen sighed laying back "Plus I want to make sure your fully healed before I leave… you never know if she will come back and finish you off." The dragoness sighed looking at Kadaj for a few moments "You remind me so much of Jacques…" she cringed at the thought of remembering how she saw her son literally kill himself in front of her, the thoughts and memories of that day were burned mentally in her mind and she would never be capable of forgetting them.

----

Jess moved in closer. She licked the side of the dagger with Kadaj's blood and got his memories.

(Flashback)

"You're not going to kill Jess!" Kadaj yelled at Jen. He looked angry, but worried. The ninja glanced at the calendar on the wall. It read not but a few weeks earlier.

"Traitor..." She murmured and read the rest of his memories which took only a few seconds with her new powers.

(Present)

The ninja opened her eyes. She looked back up at the group.

"Heh..." Jess let out and teleported towards the group.

---

"I'm sorry, kids, but-" Sienna was interrupted with a kick to the back. She landed on all fours as did a front flip to avoid another attack from the ninja.

"So you weren't expecting me. And I didn't even get to hug all my children..." Jess let out with a chuckle.

"Mother, we're sorry we tried to hurt you, but Ben. He had us under mind control! You saw it!-"

"I know. I know everything Ben did. I know why he wanted to fuck Sienna. I know why he wanted Keia dead. And I know why he stole you three away from me," The ninja cut off Seigi.

"And you..." She turned her attention to the dragons. "You all just let me kick Sienna, huh? Still want her dead?" She questioned teleporting behind Sienna and holding her by the neck. "Just say the word, and she's dead-"

"Mother..." Kaileena mumbled weakly. She was getting out of her unconscious state.

"You almost got me killed. Why should I listen to you, bitch?" Jess asked.

"I'm your daughter. Whether you like it or not, and Sienna is someone special to me. She has a baby growing inside her. It would be wrong to kill her," Kaileena explained.

"Pah! Like she's done anything good in her life. Her life is a waste! I don't know why I shouldn't just decapitate her with my claws right now. I really should, shouldn't I?" The ninja was slowly making her claws pierce into the skin on Sienna's neck. Blood dripped down her neck... down her collarbone... and onto her tank top.

"Stop it!" Seiga yelled. He clenched his fist.

"I remember when I was like you guys... full of emotion... but not anymore! I've never felt so free! You guys were just holding me back." She dug her nails deeper. "Any day now, someone can try and save her and her child."

Alex growled, his eyes narrowed and he was about ready to charge at Jess when he stopped. He saw Jen come out and literally send a punch flying towards the Ninja's face.

"BITCH!" The dragoness yelled out her eyes narrowed as they flashed red glowing crimson in color. "Taking the life of an innocent unborn child is murder. I know you've murder thousands before, and even some of my own kind but killing someone who has an unborn child within there body isn't something I will allow!" She hissed out, eyes narrowed as her fangs were bared. "You've tried to kill your own husband, you've tried to kill me with your own blood and now you try and kill Sienna! I won't allow this, not as long as I have life within my body I will not allow you to harm the demoness! I've failed once when it came to saving my son, I won't fail now." Her last sentence came out in a low tone, almost threatening at first but it could be sensed that Jen wasn't going for a threat when she mentioned Jacques.

Alex looked at Jen for a few moments and nearly jumped away when she held out her hand and the black orb he was holding went flying towards her. The dragon watched as Jen grabbed the orb, sinking her claws into it with a snarl "This doesn't look good." He muttered out taking a few steps back.

"Should we run? Or stay and fight?" Turk questioned, she to feared the dragoness leader now and really for the most part anyone would.

"I'd say we wait and see how far this goes…" Yuraska stated, he noted Kaileena had come to and sighed softly "Your mothers not completely herself… something happened with Jen's soul drain…" he muttered out softly shaking his head.

"Her fucking soul was sucked into me! She's nothing more than a cold blooded bitch who thinks it's a thrill killing things." Jen hissed out looking at the black orb "Just like Shadow was before I finally was able to subdue her. You're nothing more than a cold hearted MONSTER!" The dragoness yelled out angrily towards Jess as she sank her claws into the orb deeper, she was looking for something within it. If should could release Jess' soul maybe that would at least stop this little blood feud between the groups and allow them to actually finish what needed to be finished.

"Great. You've finally caught on," Jess said and smirked as she dug her claws in deeper into Sienna's neck.

Sienna clenched her teeth, knowing that if she tried to attack, it would be fatal to her. She thought of the other Deceiver's special technique.

"Jess... you drank Ben's blood, didn't you?" She questioned.

"Yes, and it was by far the worst thing I've ever had. I saw that you were really innocent... but you're the one who saved me from the first time I was ever stabbed with Devil's silver. Then again, you were the one who put me under all those tests!" The ninja squeezed harder.

Seiga closed his eyes in regret as he did one of his special attacks. He quickly sped up and went to punch his mother's face. Jess smirked and tossed Sienna into him. They both fell off a nearby ledge.

"Brother!" Seigi cried, jumping after them. He ran along the wall, grabbing both Sienna and Seiga. Once they got to the bottom, he ran down the curve to the ground. 

"Thanks," Seiga said after Seigi set him and Sienna down. Now the trio was pretty far from the rest of the group.

"... Now what?" Seigi added.

---

"Mother! Please stop before you kill anyone!" Kaileena yelled. It was as if she refused to listen to anyone who told her that her mother wasn't okay.

"My dear, it appears that you aren't really my daughter anymore." The ninja chuckled.

"What makes you say that?" The teen questioned as she kept an eye on Jess.

"I'm a full-blooded demon now. You're a full-blooded human. You have Jess' and Kadaj's blood, but none of mine," Jess explained.

Kaileena thought for a moment. "Well, then..." She paused. "I'm just glad I'm not related to a monster like you!" She yelled. The girl threw a dagger at Jess.

Jess skillfully caught it and threw it back in Kaileena's stomach area.

"Thank you..." Jess let out, smiling. "What were you saying, Jen? Oh. You wanted to get rid of me. Now that most of the distractions are taken care of, I'll gladly fight you, bitch." The ninja got in a fighting stance.

Jen snorted running her free hands claws through her mane "You three get out of here." The dragoness glared towards her group who quickly nodded.

"Come on Yura!" Alex yelled tugging at the dragons arm before he sighed "You're going to get the girl right?"

"You know you didn't need to ask me that." Yuraska stated and dashed behind Jen running over to Kaileena turning into his dragon form "Come on get on, Jen can handle your mother and you need to get healed We won't be any good if we just stay here and get in Jen's way…" He stated quickly, hoping Kaileena would understand.

Turk shoved Alex forward "Let's get moving if Jen does in fact go nuts again we have to be far enough away from her. And we need to find Sienna and the two boys." The dragoness stated dashing past Alex who soon followed.

Jen glanced back watching as the two dragons ran off. She held up the orb and in floated away from her claws "Thy dreamers your master calls you." She muttered out as the same creatures from the mansion formed out around her. "I have other powers that are far superior to this one. I just thought I'd give you a fighting chance." She smirked. And jumped back behind the group of creatures shifting into her full draconic form.

Kaileena nodded, and got up, letting out a grunt. She didn't want to take out the dagger because it would make her lose more blood than she already did.

"I've always been underestimated..." The ninja let out. She ran towards Jen, making summons pop up out of the ground... the same death ninjas Ben summoned except it took less than half the time to summon them.

Yuraska bolted off after Kaileena got on his back catching quickly up to the others "So exactly what is the plan here? Let Jen and Jess fight?"

"Pretty much."

------

Jen chuckled shaking her head "Aye but you've underestimated me as well." Slamming her claws into the ground and leans forward as two ghost like clones form out beside her each one looking the exact same as the dragoness. She nodded forward and the two dragons charged off towards the death ninjas. "You can fight against me by yourself. You don't need help now if you're a powerful full blooded demon." The dragoness chuckled out softly _"And I can get her soul out of the orb… then send it back to her sorry ass and make her pass out."_

_-----_

A small tear came out of Kaileena's eye. She wiped it away, smearing a bit of blood on her cheek.

Yuraska skidded to a stop looking back over his shoulder "Come on now don't go crying." He stated and slowly started trotting along.

-----

Jess made her shadow clones disappear. She smirked and made her flame daggers appear.

"Well then..." She murmured and charged at Jen.

"Well I've had my fun." Jen chuckled out shifting back to her Halfling form "But I really am getting tired of you being a complete idiot Jess." Holds the black orb she had above her head and it flashes sending a beam of light at Jess' chest "You really need your soul back and really I'm not up for having a evil bitch of a friend."

------

"If Mother does die back there, I'll never forget what I last said to her-" She coughed a bit, feeling blood coming up her throat.

---

Jess suddenly fell when the light hit her. She lay still for a moment, gaining every emotion back.

"Fuck..." She blinked a few times as her eyes turned back to brown. Getting up slowly, she felt immense guilt and depression.

"Jen... is Kadaj dead?" The ninja questioned. She felt drained of energy. "I'm such a fucking moron!" Jess yelled. She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Jen sighed softly holding up her hand when the creatures and the two dragons she had brought out were going to attack Jess "She is no longer a problem." The dragoness growled out softly before walking over towards Jess "Kadaj is just fine…" she stated kneeling down on a knee in front of Jess "It was my fault you ended up hurting him… I should never have done the soul drain."

-----

"She'll be fine… Jen's not one for killing her friends." Yuraska stated before he groaned mentally hearing Alex yelling at him to move it. "I can… heal your wound if you want me to…" The dragon stated quietly, not sure if Kaileena wanted him to heal her or not.

"Sure..." Kaileena replied.

---

"I've been proven to be a threat to everyone around me..." Jess mumbled. She teleported away from Jen. All she wanted was to be alone so she wouldn't hurt anyone else.

"I can't believe I just- damn it!" The ninja yelled, slamming her fist into the solid rock behind a waterfall. This was where she trained sometimes and came here to calm down.

Jess brought her fist back up. The sharp rocks cut into her skin, but it started healing again.

Jen sighed and slashed her claws through the air making the creatures disappear. She got back up to her feet and turned around walking down the road with her hands in her pocket. The dragoness located where Sienna and the two boys had been thrown off with ease and jumped down, landing behind Sienna she looked at her "I'll tell my boss that you were killed. You won't have to worry much about me or any of the other dragons coming after you." Jen muttered out before walking off.

----

Yuraska stopped walking and sat down sliding Kaileena off his back before he turned back to his human form holding a hand over the wound on her stomach "Jen taught me a bit on healing magic. I'm not as good as her but I can at least heal this for you." He stated and watched as his hand glowed a bright purple in color and the wound slowly healed.

-----

"You could say you got Ben, though. You wouldn't be lying then," Sienna pointed out.

"Is Mother alright?" Seigi questioned.

"Yeah. Where is she?" Seiga added.

---

"Thanks," Kaileena said and blushed slightly. In the Realm of Time, she never spent much time with boys or men.

---

The ninja angrily tossed fireballs everywhere behind the waterfall. She let out a scream and fell to her knees, crying.

"What have I done!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

------

Yuraska turned around blushing a bit himself "You're welcome… We should find your brothers…" he stated trying to avoid letting Kaileena see his red cheeks.

-----

Jen sighed softly "Your mother's fine… I didn't kill her. But she's in… a very bad mood. I don't know where she is." The dragoness stated sighing again "I'll make sure the boss understands what happened at least. He should follow our order and not send anyone out after you because… of the child." She stated sitting down for a few moments.

----

"Where should we look first?" Kaileena asked. She looked from Yuraska to the surrounding woods.

"Anyway... where is Turk and Alex?" She added in.

---

"Did you hear that?" Sienna questioned. The demoness looked at Seigi and Seiga.

"It sounded like someone screaming," Seiga responded.

"It sounded like Mother!" Seigi exclaimed, using his speed technique to reach the area quicker.

"Seigi!" Sienna yelled.

Jen grunted and listened "He's just going to make things worse." Gets up and starts walking off in the direction Seigi had run off but soon stopped herself "No… I shouldn't go." She muttered out softly.

----

Yuraska sighed softly and placed his hand on the side of his head closing his eyes, he nodded for a moment before reopening them "Those two went off to the base. We can look for your brothers without them." The dragon stated looking around "I can guarantee Jen's with them." He added in smiling.

"So we're basically alone here, right?" Kaileena let out. She was getting more worried about her brothers, but she was still blushing from when Yuraska and she were so close.

---

"Seigi!" Seiga yelled, running after him and using his technique as well.

"That's nice. They just left us. Care to look for the remaining people?" Sienna suggested.

Jen glanced back at Sienna and nodded "I shouldn't go looking for Jess… I'd just end up making things worse." The dragoness shrugged "I can locate my group easily, but that girl… Kaileena I will have to know her scent in order to find her."

----

Yuraska ended up blushing more when he realized that the two were in fact alone "I guess we are…" he quietly stated and looked at Kaileena before his eyes shot down towards the ground.

Kaileena walked on ahead. "We should be looking for them instead of... meandering," She said.

---

"Mother!" Seigi shouted, leaping behind the waterfall.

"Stay away!" Jess yelled.

"We came for you..." Seiga said after stepping into the cave.

"Seigi... Seiga..." The ninja murmured. She didn't know what to say at all.

----

Yuraska shifted back to his dragon form and ran up walking beside Kaileena. He didn't want to say anything now; the thought of making her upset was keeping him silent. _"No! I can't be thinking like this…" _the thoughts screamed in his mind and he turned his head away from Kaileena.

----

"Just smell for something similar to the human Jess and Kadaj. Kaileena's a combination of both," Sienna joked. She was trying to lighten up the mood a little.

---

"What's wrong?" Kaileena questioned Yuraska. She had a bit of empathy powers which enabled her to sense if people were emotionally troubled.

Yuraska sighed and shook his head "It's nothing… at least nothing that I should bother you about." He stated softly before looking back ahead. "Well it's more like a love matter… you know what I mean?" the dragon questioned _"STUPID! God she's going to hate me more now…" _he yelled mentally at himself.

-----

Jen chuckled a bit and rubbed her forehead for a moment "Yura's with her." She stated grinning a bit.

-----

Kaileena looked ahead and finally asked, "So you have girlfriend/wife troubles?"

---

"Why are you grinning?" Sienna asked. "Yuraska better keep his hands off Lena. She's already got an arranged married for her when she turns 20."

"She does?" Jen questioned crossing her arms as she chuckled "You know you shouldn't force someone to marry someone they don't like. It could turn out like you and Ben." The dragoness stated holding up a finger smirking.

-----

Yuraska looked at Kaileena "You could say that…" he stated quietly "It's more along the lines of me loving a girl and she doesn't know it." The dragon explained slowing his walk down a bit.

----

"Well... it's a bit hard to explain..." Sienna let out. She sighed and decided not to try.

---

"Why don't you tell her?" Kaileena suggested. "If I were the girl, I'd surely want to know," She added and smiled.

Yuraska jerked his head back and looked at Kaileena before he looked away and continued to walk. He kept himself silent for the time being, knowing well that the girl probably would know that he did love her from his reaction to her reply. "I'm too old…" he muttered out softly as he shifted back to his human form.

-----

Jen sighed a bit and walked over to Sienna "Should we go break them up then?" the dragoness question.

----

"I'm sorry..." Kaileena apologized. "I think it's me you like, huh? Well... I'm... getting... married..." She let out slowly and kept walking.

---

"I'm sure Lena knows her place," Sienna murmured. She hoped Kaileena didn't try to rebel like she normally did.

---

Seigi walked up and touched his mother's cheek.

"Don't feel bad..." He said as Jess hugged him.

"I almost killed people I love..." She said. It felt awkward to hug someone she barely knew.

----

Yuraska sighed and walked ahead "Planned marriage?" he questioned crossing his arms slightly. He wasn't about to show that he was in fact disappointed, he didn't want Kaileena to get the feeling that he was over reactive of these type of things. _"It's no surprise… but I am kind of disappointed… I mean god she's so beautiful. NO I shouldn't be thinking like this… Jen would probably laugh at me…" _The dragon thought grunting a bit about his thoughts.

----

Jen looked at Sienna "I can have a word with Yura when they come here." She stated sighing a bit "But I can tell you right now, true love can never be held back." The dragoness let out softly walking over to a tree leaning against it. "It shouldn't take the two long to get to us at their pace."

----

"Yeah, but I don't know exactly why," The girl replied. "I'm 18 by the way. I didn't tell Mother yet, though."

---

Sienna shrugged. "Maybe I could pull some strings and hire a shape shifter to take her spot in the wedding... then fake her death." The demoness winked at Jen. "I've never really had a chance at true love."

Jen chuckled softly "Fake deaths are always a classic and fun to do. And I'd be glad to help with it if these two really do… fall in love." Grins a bit chuckling a bit more before she stopped and looked at Sienna "True love is something… well hard to explain really. But it's this gut feeling and you feel all weird inside when you see a person you truly feel attracted to." She shrugged a bit "I'm so confusing." She laughed out.

----

"18 eh?" Yuraska looked at Kaileena "You sure don't look it." He chuckled out softly trying to liven up the mood a bit. "In fact I thought you was older than 18." The dragon smiled.

"Uhh... thanks, I guess," Lena replied. She blushed again. "Yuraska, correct? Any other name I can call you?" She questioned.

---

"If they do, maybe this can start my change of heart," Sienna responded.

Jen chuckled a bit and glanced up "Yura stopped." She stated smiling.

---

"Ummm well my group calls me Yura." He stated running a hand through his hair as he stopped "Kind of a weird nickname." The dragon stated chuckling a bit "Oh and… I'm 24… yeah an old fart." He added in shaking his head.

"It's just a 6 year difference... look at Jen and Sephiroth-" Kaileena stopped herself. She knew she couldn't get attached to this guy, but she couldn't help it. Suddenly, she turned around and hugged Yuraska.

"I'm just scared... I haven't met this guy I'm supposed to marry and I'm just 18 dammit!" She let out and buried her face into Yura's chest.

---

"Huh?" Sienna was at a loss of words. She didn't know what Jen meant.

Jen chuckled softly and looked at Sienna "He stopped walking." She explained "Sorry dragons have this 6th sense type of thing. We can tell when one of our kind stops moving." She added in.

----

Yuraska looked at Kaileena and placed a hand on her shoulder holding her close to him closing his eyes "Jen and Seph… are special. If you're supposed to be married…" he stopped himself and shook what he was going to say from his head "If you don't want to go along with it you shouldn't be forced into marrying this man. True love is something that everyone should have…" he stated softly.

----

"I never knew that. Hmm..." Sienna thought a moment. "How to fake her death?" She smirked.

---

"I just met you, and you've been really nice, but... we don't really know each other do we?" Kaileena let out. She looked up at him and thought, _"Screw it. It's not like I haven't rebelled before."_ She kissed him.

Yuraska eyes shot open when he felt Kaileena's lips against his own. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him returning this kiss. _"No! I shouldn't be doing… this." _The dragon thought and pulled away turning his head away closing his eyes "I'm… sorry." He muttered out softly, a soft cringe formed on his lips.

----

"Some sort of attack?" Jen suggested and shrugged, not really sure on how they might be able to fake the death "That or she could pull something like you did."

---

"I should be apologizing. I practically attacked you," Kaileena said, but stayed in his embrace.

---

"You mean when I was trying to kill Keia? I really almost killed myself there." Sienna shuddered at the thought of the below zero weather when she fell in a river.

Jen nodded and sighed a bit "The cold weather effects everyone. Including me… to cold and I get so sluggish that I can barely move." She sighed a bit more and laughed "But maybe an attempt to kill herself would be better than some attack."

----

Yuraska looked at Kaileena and kissed her forehead softly before sitting his chin on top of her head taking in her scent and he closed his eyes. He didn't want to let her go, he didn't want to loose her… it was a guilty feeling and he knew that the girl was supposed to be married. The dragon didn't know what to say so he kept silent, enjoying this moment.

---

"The type of demon I am can stand the cold, but we don't like it," Sienna explained. "I guess that would do, but then we'd need a body."

---

Kaileena felt Yura kiss her forehead. She smiled and thought, _'I'm so selfish...'_

She moved her head forward and started kissing his neck as she put her arms back around him.

Yuraska gasped a bit when Kaileena started to kiss his neck. But it felt… nice to him. He nuzzled the top of her head, before he ran one of his hands up to small of her back. _"We… shouldn't be doing this… but…" _his thoughts were interrupted when another kiss was laid upon his neck by the teen _"She's so fucking good." _The dragon thought and moved his head down to return the kisses along Kaileena's neck.

----

"A body won't be to hard to find. It's just the problem of getting one the right size for her." The dragoness stated "Unless you'd like me to step in and attempt to 'kill' her." The dragoness chuckled out a bit.

"I'd make a suggestion that I could just have Jess make a shadow clone for her, but when the clones die, they don't really... stay, you know?" Sienna began thinking again.

---

Kaileena let out a soft moan as she felt Yura's lips against her neck. She instinctively pulled off her shirt to reveal herself in a black, strapless bra. The teen quickly placed her lips against his and let her tongue slide into his mouth, finding his tongue.

Yuraska grabbed one of Kaileena's hands with his own pulling her close to him as he leaned back a bit, his eyes closed as he returned the kiss massaging the girls roaming tongue with his own. Now he didn't care if the two weren't supposed to be doing this, it was something he was enjoying and nothing would stop him.

----

"Yeah, they just… disappear." Jen stated and stretched her arms back behind her head "Hmmmm seems things are getting…. Interesting between the two." The dragoness chuckled out grinning "That girls just like her mother threw and threw." She laughed out.

----

With her other hand, Kaileena brushed it across his crotch area, quickly, and stroked his side. He felt masculine and... Hard. She continued the kiss for a few more seconds before drawing back and starting to kiss his neck again.

---

"What do you mean-" Sienna cut herself off. "She's making out with him, isn't she?"

Jen held back a laugh and nodded her head closing her eyes "Sometimes I hate that 6th sense. You tend to know all of the… details." The dragoness stated reopening her eyes as she scratched the back of her head. "Kaileena, how old was she again?" She questioned, feeling rather stupid at this point for actually asking the question in the first place.

---

"_We shouldn't be doing this… but yet it feels so right." _The dragon thought as he kissed down the front of Kaileena's neck, nibbling on her collar bone as he ran his free hand down her side and to the base of her pants. Yuraska didn't want to push it too far, so he refrained from tugging at the pants to pull them off, he was holding himself back incase the teen wanted to stop. Yet the dragon didn't want to stop, he felt animalistic and wanted more, yet he held back he was holding back completely at this point. Yuraska licked at the base of Kaileena's neck occasionally nibbling on it again before he ran his hand back up the small of her back feeling for the back of the bra she had on.

-----

"Eighteen. How olds Yura?" Sienna questioned, smirking. "Sorry, but this is sort of funny. She was never really around the male species in the Realm of Time."

----

"Maybe, but..." Kaileena paused when he licked at her neck. She completely forgot what she was about to say when she felt his hand stroking her back. "I guess so..." She finished. The girl could feel his hand at the base of her pants. She blushed slightly from the thought of letting him take them off. All she did at the moment was enjoy every touch from Yuraska and wonder what'd become of her brothers.

---

The ninja took a seat on a nearby rock. It was hard to forgive herself, but she knew she probably never would.

"So you two are... seventeen?" She asked.

"Yeah," The twins replied in unison. They were out from behind the waterfall in case Jen and Sienna were nearby.

"Where's Kaileena-"

"Oh, shit!" Seigi cried.

"We went off a ledge and haven't seen her since then," Seiga responded.

"Since you two are full of energy, why don't you go and look for her? I'm sure she'll be happy to see that I'm... okay," Jess suggested.

"Alright!" They said in unison again. The twins went into their agility mode to search quicker and ran off to find their sister.

---

"Lena's always been rebellious..." Sienna muttered. She hoped that Kaileena was smart enough to not let Yuraska go 'all the way.'

Jen chuckled softly "Yura will stop if she feels uncomfortable. He's not… the type to force someone into things. And he's also 24." She added in the last part replying to Sienna's earlier question. _"He better be smart enough to stop…" _the dragoness thought leaning back against the tree she was in front of.

-----

Yuraska nuzzled the base of Kaileena's neck, licking under her chin as he let go of the hand he had been holding. He ran it over her breasts slowly, taking them time to just tease her for now. The dragon moved his other arm, the one on her back around her and leaned back against a tree pulling the teen close to his body as he stopped his licking and kissed her passionately on the lips. He was waiting for the girl to tell him to stop, but yet she never did, not yet in anyway. Yuraska had his eyes closed slightly, just enjoying this moment since it might be one of the last times they would be able to do something like this, with Lena's planned married. The dragon cringed mentally at the thought _"I could… no that wouldn't be the smart thing to do." _He thought but cut himself off, only keeping his mind on Kaileena now.

----

"I can explain... during training, her sensei told me she usually seemed exhausted on weekend mornings... could she have been partying the night before with guys? You know, I wasn't always in the Realm of Time with them, probably 3 or 4 times a year in there, which means 3 to 4 times a day here," Sienna explained. "Well, I think with her being an expert in stealth, she probably snuck out."

---

The girl kissed back and added her tongue into the mix again. She moved her hand to Yuraska's crotch area again and began stroking. What Kaileena really wanted was to see how he reacted to this.

Yuraska let out a soft groan; it didn't bother him that the girl was playing with him, in fact he was enjoying this. He shifted the hand that he had on her back so it had claws and cut the back of the bra allowing it to just fall to the ground. But the dragon held back from going on towards the pants, he soon realized that he never had his shirt off and took the liberty of making it disappear, one of the powers he had was allowing material things such as clothing, to disappear. Massaging the girls tongue with his own Yura lifted the teen up turning around he placed her back against the tree, allowing her legs to straddle his hips as he pulled away from the kiss and kissed down her neck towards her cleavage.

----

"Just like her mother." Jen chuckled out and looked up for a few moments "So do you think we should stop them? Or are we really going to cancel her planned wedding?" The dragoness questioned, her eyes still focused on the sky.

----

_"I hear something..."_ Seigi telepathically told Seiga.

_"Well, I'll be right behind you then!"_ Seiga replied. The twins were using another one of their special techniques... mind connect.

---

Kaileena let out a moan. She never went this far with a guy, but it felt so good to her.

"Lena!" Seigi exclaimed from about fifteen feet behind Yuraska. He quickly turned away to avoid seeing her topless. Seiga did the same.

"You're topless this time! The last few times we caught you, you were in a bra!" Seiga yelled.

"At least we don't make out with lots of guys," Seigi joked.

"I'm glad about that," Seiga responded and chuckled. "Although there was Piper... she enjoyed twins..." He added as his brother laughed at his comment.

Yuraska's eyes opened wide and he glanced back over his shoulder seeing the two. He blushed furiously and almost ended up dropping Kaileena, he didn't know what to say now at this point and kept himself silent knowing well that the two might run off and tell Sienna and Jen. The dragon was completely embarrassed, not something he felt often because he never really got intimate with others, in fact he never messed with anyone. _"Shit, why did those two have to come…" _his thoughts were slightly agitated, yet he didn't show his emotions. Yuraska was always the type to hide his emotions away and never let others know how he was feeling but there were some signals, such as the grunt he let out at the end of the thought.

Kaileena quickly grabbed her shirt off the ground and put it on. She was slightly disappointed she didn't have much support, but she started chuckling.

"Geez, you two. You always ruin it when I get to the good part..." She said, blushing.

"Do you have your shirt on?" Seigi asked.

"Yeah," Kaileena replied. The twins turned around and chuckled at the shirtless Yuraska.

"You know, you could've just asked to be left alone and we would've gave you five minutes. Mother's waiting for us in this direction, but we haven't found Sienna and the other lady, yet," Seiga explained.

"Wait 'til Sensei Rei hears about this!" Seigi laughed and used his agility to run off to continue looking for Sienna.

"I'll show you where Mother is," Seiga said and started walking towards the direction Jess was.

---

"It depends on how attached she gets to Yuraska," Sienna responded. "If she likes him enough, I'll probably have her death faked."

Jen held back a laugh as she shook her head "He's going to be coming this way soon." She stated glancing to a side in order to see Yuraska appear beside her "Got interrupted I take it?" the dragoness questioned grinning.

"We shouldn't have been doing that in the first place." The dragon stated walking to the back of the tree Jen was standing in front of leaning back against it. "But I have to admit, the girl knew what she was doing."

Jen chuckled softly "And you just left her like that?"

"I was scared…" Yuraska whispered out closing his eyes "And embarrassed…" He added in sighing. "It probably would have gone a bit farther if the two didn't come in… I mean…"

The dragoness stifled back her laugh. "And this is coming from the guy who rarely showed feelings towards women?"

Yuraska blushed a bit at Jen's statement and kept silent for a while. It was true, he never did anything with women and in fact he never really felt attracted to them. He was always surrounded by them in work, Jen being the first female he had ever met but most of the dragoness' he saw were just partners and nothing more. Kaileena wasn't a partner, and he felt physically attracted to her, but… he shook the thoughts from his head "She's getting married in 2 years. I can't fall in love with her and she shouldn't fall in love with me." He let out softly, putting his arms behind his head reopening his eyes.

----

Kaileena watched Yuraska disappear.

"Nice of him to leave ya, huh? Some boyfriend he'd make. At least if I did this to a girl, I'd be kind enough to teleport her out, too," Seiga let out with a chuckle.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Since Yura's not here, we can use our agility," Kaileena said and ran after Seiga, who was one step ahead of her.

They made it to the area where their mother was, but she wasn't' there.

"Mother?" Kaileena let out. She glanced around and saw nothing.

"Where did Mother go?" Siega questioned.

---

"Sienna!" Seigi exclaimed and tackled her in a hug.

"Seigi... I told you not to hug me," Sienna said and pushed him off. She smiled at him and saw that he had a smirk on his face. "What is it?"

"Kaileena and that guy," Seigi pointed towards Yuraska. "Almost got it on. Wait, he got her topless and just left her behind." The teen laughed.

Yuraska's head jerked down and he let out a growl glaring out from behind the tree before he snorted and remained hidden "You scared me and I didn't know what else to do all right?"

Jen shook her head "Yura's the very sensitive type; you probably embarrassed him more than scaring him." The dragoness laughed when she heard a very low growl come from the dragon behind her. "He probably would have taken Kaileena with him if he wasn't so distracted by you guys." She grinned and looked behind her noting the large grin that Yuraska was bearing on his face.

"Your damn straight I would have if I wasn't distracted." Yuraska stated, still bearing the grin. He shook his head "Damn it…"

"You really love her don't you?"

"I shouldn't be getting involved with her…" The dragon sighed out letting himself slide down the back of the tree. One of his legs was bent up the other stretched out in front of him "But I feel bad… for just leaving her like that." He muttered out running a hand through his hair.

"Then go find her." Jen stated grinning "I mean you already got caught it's not going to be to much of a problem if you get caught again right?" The dragoness let out a laugh when she sensed that Yuraska had teleported again. "And off he goes…" she quietly let out.

"Well, I guess we are going to fake Kaileena's death after all." Sienna chuckled and sat on the ground. "The vehicles are still parked above the ledge, and we probably need to get them out of there before they get any attention."

"Sis is in looooove..." Seigi joked. He laughed at his own thought. "I just have one question..."

"What?"

"What if Kaileena only used him for pleasure? I mean, you weren't around 24/7 in the Realm of Time. She had a shit load of short lasting relationships," Seigi explained.

---

"Looks like we're going to have to find them again. I think I hear Seigi using mind control to get me to go this direction," Seiga said and started running quickly towards the direction Seigi was telling him. Kaileena followed her brother close behind.

---

"It'd be a big disappointment for Yura if she was only using him for pleasure purposes." Jen stated chuckling softly, but it soon stopped when she let out a sigh and shook her head a bit. "How far did they get?" she questioned looking at the boy for a moment knowing well he would at least know a point in where the two had been stopped. She was also sensing for Yuraska's movements, she didn't feel them yet so that meant he didn't find Kaileena yet.

"I didn't see her sleeves on her arms so I'd say she was topless." Seigi thought for a moment. "He also had her pinned to a tree..." He explained a few of the details he saw.

---

Seiga skidded to a stop as he and Kaileena reached the rest of the group.

"Hiya!" He greeted and looked around. "Mother's not here, either?"

"Apparently, not, Seiga," Kaileena responded.

"I don't know where Jess is." Jen stated having her chin on her hand, apparently lost in her own personal thoughts. "You know trees hurt your back if they have bark on them." She grinned wanting to see Kaileena's reaction to her statement, the dragoness wasn't the type to clown around with relationships but she truly wanted to see if the teen actually loved Yura or if she was just using him. The dragoness sensed Yuraska nearby, but didn't look in the direction he was in; she kept her solid attention on Lena.

Kaileena just blushed and replied, "Well... I guess I didn't mind at the moment."

"Oh, yeah. You liked it too much-" Seigi got hit on top of the head by his sister.

"You, be quiet. It was just a strange... attraction that brought us together-"

"So I was right! You are in love. Admit it!" Seigi exclaimed.

Kaileena paused for a moment. She didn't know what to reply, but just, playfully, hit Seigi on the head again.

Jen chuckled softly and closed her eyes "How did that old saying go again? Opposites attract?" She joked; in fact she knew the old saying well for the fact that it was exactly the same between her and Sephiroth. In fact this was almost the exact same as the dragoness and her husband and she had to admit it felt similar, just in slight reverse where he's the dragon and she's the human. "You two… remind me of myself and Seph when we were younger." The dragoness chuckled out a bit and shook her head at the thoughts trying to whip them out of her mind.

"So are we going to move the vehicles?" Sienna questioned, saving Kaileena.

"Oh, yeah! Can I drive, please?" Seigi asked.

"Not my cars-"

"And you trust complete strangers with cars?" Seiga interrupted.

"Well, they're adults," Sienna replied.

Kaileena just stood, thinking about whether she loved Yuraska or not. "You know... I really don't... know..." She murmured.

"Jen and I were talking... we were planning to fake your death later on," Sienna responded.

"Really?" Kaileena's eyes lit up.

"Well-" Sienna got another hug from Kaileena. "How many hugs must I get?..."

"I'll go move the cars." Jen stated and stood up teleporting off.

Yuraska tilted his head to a side, he was sitting in a tree behind Jen when he saw her just teleport off. He then heard the statement Sienna said, about faking Lena's death. _"That could work… but…" _the dragon thought, he was having mixed feelings about this and really he didn't know if the teen loved him. Jen was teasing her, really he could tell and thought it was a childish thing to do, but the way her reactions for made him think that Kaileena didn't really 'love' him. He didn't catch all of the conversation so he didn't really know everything that they were talking about, but he knew enough for now.

"You really suck at hiding..." Jess said from a branch above Yuraska. She teleported beside him. "So you love my daughter?" The ninja let out.

Seigi turned around to see where the noise he heard came from.

"They can't see us. I'm using some new technique I was working on for camouflage," Jess explained. "They can only hear mumbles."

"So that means Kai's getting married?" Seiga joked.

"I don't know... maybe I just came on to him too quickly. If I got to know him better, I'd probably-"

"Kai's in love. No doubt about it," Seigi interrupted, turning his attention away from the tree.

"You can stop hugging me anytime, now," Sienna pried Kaileena off.

"If we do get that far... I would," She admitted, slightly blushing.

Yuraska grunted glancing towards Jess "Why'd you come to bug me?" he questioned, he turned around so his back was against the trunk of the tree. "I've got mixed feelings, she's getting married in 2 years and…" the dragon stopped short snorting again. "You know their looking for you." He added in as well, trying to avoid the subject of Kaileena, he didn't really want to talk about his feelings right now.

Jen soon teleported back to where the group was sitting down in front of the tree she was at before. She chuckled a bit and glanced towards Sienna "I see you got her to let go." She grinned for a moment before putting her arms behind her head, the dragoness could sense Yuraska but still didn't put attention towards him. Not wanting to because of the others "So do we have any plans going?"

"Go for it," The ninja muttered. "There's always divorce..." Jess added, not making anything better before she teleported out.

"What do you mean 'let go?'" Kaileena asked.

"When I left you was hugging her. Just implying that you let go of Sienna." Jen stated chuckling a bit shaking her head as she closed her eyes.

Yuraska didn't flinch when Jess teleported out. In fact he was shocked at her reaction, and her reply even "Go for it." He muttered out what she told him and glanced behind him looking at the ground before he shook his head. "Just gotta get her away from the group… but how?" he muttered out again, and he knew Jen probably heard him since she was closest to him.

Jen grinned a bit, her eyes still closed but she never looked back towards where Yuraska was. She just kept her eyes closed, plotting on what to do, plotting how she could get Kaileena away from the group for now so she could go see Yura. The dragoness didn't know if the twins had heard him or sensed the other dragon so she was cautious. If he had been detected by the two she would feel him disappear, so she waited because if Yuraska did teleport away it would be easier for her to get Kaileena to him.

---

Jess reappeared at her house. She walked into her bedroom and plopped on her bed. The ninja wondered how she was going to get the blood out of the carpet.

---

Seigi looked back up at the tree to see Yuraska.

"Kai, isn't that the guy you were making out with?" He questioned, pointing towards Yuraska. Seiga, too, had seen him.

"Sure, looks like it," Seiga added in.

Kaileena looked up at the tree, wondering if he'd teleport out or stay.

"_Teleport now." _Jen thought and grinned when the dragon did exactly that. She located the location he was at and stood up, walking over to Kaileena she sat a hand on the girls shoulder "Want to go see him?" the dragoness questioned lightly in the girl's ear.

---

Yuraska smiled knowing well Jen would try and help him out with this. He had teleported to an area where he felt most comfortable and knew the dragoness would know this area well since she did a lot of things here. And it was one of her special spots, she had only showed him this area when she was down and needed someone else to talk to besides her husband. "She'll come if Kaileena wants to…" he stated softly sitting down beside the lake that was nearby.

---

Kaileena nodded and looked at Seigi then Seiga.

---

The ninja rolled onto her stomach and thought about what she just did. At the moment, she didn't care whether her daughter and Yuraska got together or not. It only mattered if her children were happy, unlike her childhood.

"Maybe if I stay away, they'll be fine..." She murmured and closed her eyes.

---

Jen closed her eyes for a moment and concentrated on the area where Yuraska was teleporting there with Kaileena. The dragoness let go of the girls shoulder and nudged her forward smiling "Don't take things to far." She joked before disappearing.

Yuraska smiled when he sensed Jen come in and then leave, he glanced over his shoulder wiping the smile off his face so it didn't seem like he was showing any emotions "Hey." The dragon said softly, he still remembered what Jess had told him but yet he didn't want to take it to far, in fact he didn't know if the girl was still attracted to him after the little interruption from her brothers.

---

"Great, they're probably alone," Seigi said after the girl disappeared.

"Yeah, but we kinda need a way back to the mansion," Sienna responded.

"Oh yeah!" Seiga exclaimed as he picked up Sienna and started running to get back to the vehicles. Seigi followed his brother.

---

"Hi," Kaileena greeted. She looked to see if anyone was in the area. "Let me just get this straight. I really like you, and my brothers have been nagging about the incident earlier... they were... telling me that I was in love. I don't know what to feel for you to tell you the truth. I owe you my life, and I hope that... that something can happen between us... but I just want to get to know you better. Not just physically, but just... I think I really do love you..." Her voice trailed off on the last sentence.

Yuraska looked at the lake and soon laid back on his back looking up at the sky "Jen's always said this place brought miracles. Maybe it will… do the same for us." He stated softly looking towards Kaileena, he smiled for a couple moments and let out a soft chuckle "I'd like to get to know you a bit more… as well." The dragon stated slowly he had heard the teens voice slowly trail off at her last statement and recalled something that Jen had warned him, their boss' wife wouldn't agree to the two's relationship. Not like he cared about the gal, he never met her before. Yura soon patted the ground beside him sitting up "I don't bite." He chuckled out grinning for a moment waiting to see Kaileena's reaction to the statement.

---

Jen had teleported back to where the cars were, she had felt this might be where the others would have gone. The dragoness let out a soft sigh closing her eyes as she sat down on one of the hoods of the cars. She soon found herself gasping for air when claws got locked around her throat, and her reaction was to latch her own claws around the arm of what was holding her "Oh… it's just you." The dragoness let out grinning when she saw the reaction that came from the other dragoness' expression. Clearly Jen had pissed the other off really easily.

"WHERE is the rest of your group?" The dragoness let out in a hiss like voice, she was a bright gold in color with black under belly scale plates. It was clearly visible that she was of the Asian class in a sense that her body was longer than that of Jens. The Black mane that ran down the dragons head formed into something that resembled those on male lions, and she had brown antler type horns. Her ears had holes in them, tear marks really from fights between her and Jen.

"They went back to headquarters." Jen growled out softly, of course she wasn't trying to fight her way out of the grasp, just for the fact that it wouldn't do her any good. "Isabella died in battle." She quickly added in and felt the other dragons claws tighten around her throat.

"You let one of our own die!"

"I DID NOT!"

---

Kaileena sat beside him. She wondered if he wanted to continue where they left off, but she would probably look like that's all she wanted him for. 

"So... we're alone..." She whispered. "...again..."

---

"Jess?" Kadaj questioned. He walked into the bedroom.

"Hmm...?" She let out, opening her eyes lazily. She gasped and crawled backwards.

"Your eyes are normal." Kadaj walked towards the girl as she teleported out. "Jess! Wait!" He cried.

---

The woman reappeared at one of Sienna's mansions. She still couldn't face Kadaj... not after what she did...

---

Yuraska's head jerked in the direction where he sensed Jen but he closed his eyes and looked back at the lake. Knowing Lena he knew she might ask him what was it, but he didn't want to explain. They were together, alone again and to him that was all the mattered at the moment. The dragon leaned his head down on the teens shoulder closing his eyes, he just wanted to be with Kaileena. Yura wrapped one of his arms around the teen's waist and just left it at that "Being alone with you… it gives us the time to just get to know each other." He whispered in the girl's ear.

Kaileena sat still for a moment. "Anything in particular you want to know about me?" She asked, snuggling against him.

---

"Kadaj... I'm sorry..." Jess whispered to herself. A tear came down, followed by sobs. The ninja was breaking down.

"Fuck! I promised myself I'd never cry after..." She finished her sentence in her thoughts as she continued to cry.

---

Yuraska opened his eyes, he thought about the question for the time being and really couldn't think of what he wanted to ask her. "Well… you could tell me about yourself. Likes, dislikes, things like that." The dragon stated softly, he wanted to know about Lena's likes and dislikes especially if she didn't like him being so… shy. Or at least that's what he thought.

---

Jen groaned and turned her head away from the other dragoness "I tried to save her all right. I took every one of the damn things thrown at her… but I didn't get them all." The dragoness had her eyes tightly shut but it didn't stop the few tears she had from flowing down her cheeks. "I TRIED MY FUCKING HARDEST TO SAVE HER!"

The other dragoness grinned, she loved seeing Jen squirm in her grasp, it was always fun overpowering the dragoness that was supposed to be the best in the force. "Yes but you didn't try hard enough or you would have saved her." She grinned seeing Jen just stop her actions, in fact the other dragoness let go of the arm that was the biggest threat. "Giving up already? Boy you have grown soft since you married that _human_."

"What have you got against humans?"

"Oh their just the most pitiful race on this god damn planet sweet heart. I don't see how you could actually love that man you call a husband." The Asian dragoness let out in a hiss "God I could never bring myself to have sex with a human, much less marry one! AND you have not only 1 child with a human but…" she paused for a moment starting to count a few of the child she knew that the other dragoness had "Lets see 3 if I am correct now." She knew she hit home when Jen flinched "Jacques being the one that murdered himself. And I can't say I blame him, I mean even I would have killed myself if I knew my father had been a human."

"JACQUES KILLED HIMSELF BECAUSE HE DIDN'T BELIEVE I WAS HIS MOTHER!" Jen snapped out, the mere mentioning of her first sons name was enough to make the dragoness pissed.

Seigi and Seiga made it to the vehicles. Seiga almost dropped Sienna from the sight of the other dragoness.

"I didn't see her at the mansion." Seiga set Sienna down.

"If she is a threat... get Sienna out of here," Seigi ordered. Seiga nodded and watched the dragoness' movements. They heard the dragonesses arguing with one another.

---

"Well... I like cats, food, watching movies... hmm... I guess I should just say just about anything that doesn't have to do with killing. I hate killing. Although... I had to kill to stay alive sometimes..." Kaileena said. She kissed Yuraska's cheek. "What about you?"

Yuraska smiled and thought for a moment "Well… you probably can tell I'm more… shy than the rest of my group. I only kill when I really have to. And even then… I don't like it. I guess I'm almost like you, I like everything and I enjoy trying new things." He stated chuckling as he returned the kiss on the girl's cheek.

----

Jen growled softly and sensed the others, she grinned softly "Hey 'Amelia' say hi to my friends." The dragoness grinned, she made sure she said the other dragoness' name loud enough for the others to hear.

Wild Fire's eyes turned a pale white, they had been blue before and she was leaning back slightly, completely unprepared for the name, her real name that not many people knew. And for her this was really embarrassing, she saw the huge grin on Jen's face and soon glanced over to where the group was standing. "That's Wild Fire to you Shadow!" she yelled out tightening her grip on Jen's throat slamming the dragoness' back down onto the hood of the car. "And if you ever call me by my real name again I will ring you fucking throat." Wild Fire added in a hiss, low enough so that only Jen could hear.

---

"I'm more outgoing than my brothers. They're just weird... I know what else I like, though. I like you," Kaileena said and chuckled. "That sounded corny." She kissed him on the lips.

---

Seigi ran at a supernatural speed towards 'Amelia' and got prepared to tackle her off Jen.

"Seigi!" Seiga yelled. He swore under his breath as he got in a defensive position to protect Sienna.

Wild Fire chuckled and side glanced towards the oncoming assault. "Keep on coming kiddo, your just going to hurt yourself." She grinned for a moment and returned her attention to Jen "You know I should just go off and kill your husband, just to see your little insane ass try to kill me."

"Kill my husband and your ass will be 6 feet under and I will tell your husband it was a fucking accident." Jen hissed out snarling.

---

Yuraska wrapped his other arm around Kaileena returning the kiss, he ran his hand down her back and slowly pulled back out of the kiss "Not really that corny." He chuckled out kissing Lena on her forehead.

Kaileena let out a small chuckle and suddenly rolled on top of Yuraska.

"I'm sorry, but..." She kissed him lightly before finishing. "... I just want to continue where we left off..." She kissed his neck and down to his collarbone.

---

Seigi abruptly stopped. "Brother, is it that one shield I don't like?" He asked.

"Afraid so."

"Dammit!" Seigi cursed. He held up a hand and smirked. "A good thing I know a thing or two about magic, no? Now get off Jen before I send an energy ball at you."

Wild Fire groaned for a moment glancing at Seigi standing straight up letting Jen go. "Do you really think that you could hurt me?"

"He might not be able to but I can." Jen stated and held up her hand slamming a fire ball straight into the dragoness' face making Wild Fire step back away from her. "Bad mistake letting me go." She added in grinning.

"Cheap shot." Wild Fire growled out glaring at Jen "I was distracted by the boy." She added in glaring towards Seigi, she hissed and bared her fangs before returning her attention to Jen. Who seemed to be more of a threat to her now than the others.

---

Yuraska grinned and leaned his head back enjoying the tender kisses, he remembered he still didn't have his shirt on; in fact he never put it back on in the first place. He wrapped his arms around Kaileena, kissing the side of her neck, tenderly and almost hungrily. Although the dragon once again held back his animalistic desires, not wanting to scare Lena because of them.

---

Seigi walked backwards towards Seiga. He wanted to make sure Sienna would be okay because of her child.

---

Kaileena smiled when she felt her kisses being returned.

"I don't know if anyone's coming right now, but..." She took her shirt off again and lay her body against his. The teen stroked her hands against his sides and wondered what his reaction would be again.

Yuraska felt Kaileena's body against his own, she felt perky to him, probably from the slight cold air. But not like he cared much, the dragon kissed the girl on the lips passionately, sitting up with one arm wrapped around the base of her back as he allowed his tongue to explore her mouth massaging hers when he was done with the exploration.

---

Jen chuckled softly her flexed her claws "Yeah I know the whole story, you can't be hurt physically but you can be hurt by magic. Just you wait until I break that fucking shield of yours." She grinned when she heard a hiss come from Wild Fire "What's the matter Wild Fire? Getting pissy because you know your ass is screwed?" The dragoness continued to tease; she chuckled a bit seeing how she got a very pissed reaction from the other dragoness.

---

Kaileena drew back and stroked her delicate hands across Yuraska's chest and placed her arms around him.

The girl listened to his breathing for a few seconds before continuing with licking at his neck.

---

Jess felt a strange feeling in her mind. She felt someone calling for her.

"Seigi?... Seiga?..." She murmured and teleported to where they were. She saw Jen attacking another dragoness and knew that the unknown woman was an enemy, immediately.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"That lady can't be hurt by physical attacks. She's attacking Jen, but I don't know why. Her aura is just... menacing..." Seigi explained.

Jess sent fire shards at Wild Fire and wondered what other attacks like Sienna's she could do with the demoness' blood.

Wild Fire let out a low growl and glared towards Jess snarling "It seems as though we will have to postpone out little feud until later my dear Shadow." The dragoness let out bowing down before she teleported and disappeared.

Jen growled her eyes narrowed before she clutched her throat, remembering how Wild Fire could have easily just snapped her neck… "She knew she could have killed me." She hissed out in anger.

---

Wild Fire chuckled, she had been in the forest, far enough out of Jen's sense range. She reached down picking up a black under garment and sniffed it "Hmmmm Yura's scent. And a humans." The dragoness chuckled softly clutching her hand over the bra making it set a flame. She then dropped it on the ground which sparked a small fire. "He's smart enough to run from the human."

---

Yuraska leaned his head back, letting out a low groan. He was enjoying Kaileena's touches, kisses and the other things. She was pleasing him more now than she was earlier, and he was loving every bit of her affection. The dragon soon went to kissing the girls neck again, kissing down to her shoulder while he let a hand press against her chest between her breasts. Feeling her heart beat, Yura placed some more tender kisses along the side of her neck nibbling at her skin softly.

---

Jess stayed quiet. She felt completely changed after her soul was taken away then put back in.

"What is it, Mother?" Seigi asked.

"Don't call me that..." Jess commanded.

"Why not?" Seiga questioned.

"I'm not worthy..." The ninja murmured and teleported out again. She didn't feel like talking to anyone at the moment, let alone her own sons. The ones she made with a man other than her husband...

Jess reappeared in another one of Sienna's mansions and lay on a bed in one of her reserved bedrooms.

---

The woman felt where Yuraska had placed his hand. She placed her hand over his and lead his hand to one of her breasts.

She placed her other hand on his crotch again and began undoing his zipper.

Yuraska held back a gasp when he felt Kaileena move his hand, but he instinctively because to massage it softly and soon moved his head down to the other kissing it before he played with the nipple, licking it before he suckled on it, almost like a child would. He felt her playing with the zipper, undoing it slowly he felt as though she was teasing him, again he didn't mind this, and he loved being teased.

---

Jen noted how Jess was acting and slid down the side of the car, not really caring at this moment. She had her own shock to deal with, the fact that she could have been easily killed was scaring her. All dragons feared their death, but Jen had grown accustomed to it, yet still the thought of having Wild Fire just snap her neck… gave the dragoness chills.

---

Kaileena let out a soft moan and paused a second to get used to someone licking at her chest.

She slid her other hand down Yuraska's pants and moved her hand up and down his erection.

---

"Something is bothering you... what is it?" Sienna questioned, approaching Jen.

"Mother's been doing that lately! It's like she doesn't even care!" Seigi shouted. He slumped beside one of the vehicles and sighed.

"She seems very distant..." Seiga responded.

"It's because of the soul drain… that's why Jess is this way…" Jen stated sighing leaning back against the car "All dragons have a fear of death. I was one of the special workers from my force, I never feared death since I have been killed before which made me a prize to my boss. But… now I'm having that fear again, the fear of death…" she sighed softly shaking her head "Ame… Wild Fire could have easily snapped my neck."

----

Yuraska nearly jerked forward when he felt Kaileena's hand stroking his member, he never had this type of interaction with any of the females at work and it was new to him. And it felt, good to him now. He continued to massage her breast with his hand, pinching her tender nipple with his finger softly so that it wouldn't hurt, and he soon moved his free hand down to the base of her pants, running it over her crotch in the same manner she had done with him.

Kaileena moaned and kept stroking his member. With her other hand, she placed on his cheek and kissed him, passionately.

---

Kadaj sat on the bed and curled up in the sheets. He could smell Jess' sweet scent on it and wanted to ask her why she'd attacked him.

---

"I remember dying once before..." Sienna murmured. "I experienced it a few times before, but I always came back, somehow. I'm still afraid of death, also..."

"Well, Seigi and I don't know what to do now," Seiga said. The twins were both sitting beside the car.

"Death doesn't bother me much these days… but something about Wild Fire…" Jen shook her head snorting "The bitch just scares me for some odd reason." The dragoness muttered out sighing. She soon caught the scent of fire and got up glancing back towards the forest "And she'd do anything to destroy a relationship." She hissed out snarling jumping on the hood of the car, to get herself a better view. The dragoness was soon sent flying back when the large clawed fist of Wild Fire came out of a portal making contact with her face roughly.

"No putting out my lovely fire Shadow." The dragoness grinned as she stepped out of the portal, crushing down the hood of the car when she walked down on it.

Jen crashed through one of the windows of a building on the other side of the road, she groaned feeling the glass from the window sticking into her back and she growled hearing the alarm of the building start to go off. "God damn that bitch!" She yelled out groaning again when she tried to get up, the pain in her back was enough to make her sick, not sick to her stomach, but sick of the torture her body was in.

---

Yuraska returned the kiss, pushing Kaileena back and down onto the soft grass so that he was now on top of her. He massaged her crotch region, just to tease the girl into begging for more, the dragon didn't know why he wanted to hear her beg in fact he thought it was shameful. Yura groaned a bit, his pants starting to get to tight on him due to the now growing budge in them. But he wanted Lena to remove them, he wanted her to be the one to remove the garment instead of himself removing them.

---

"And just went Jess left..." Sienna muttered. She saw Seigi and Seiga run in front of her to protect her in case Amelia tried to attack her.

---

"Yuraska..." Kaileena whispered, grabbing his wrist that was near her crotch area. "... Don't you smell smoke?" She let out.

---

Jess could hear her sons' cry again. She groaned and teleporting back to see Wild Fire again.

"Stop this before you get hurt..." Jess said to Amelia. "... This is for you, Jen..." The ninja murmured and stepped in Amelia's path to the injured dragoness.

"What are you? Her guardian angel?" The dragoness snorted out crossing her arms "This is between me and Shadow not you." She hissed out snarling for a moment glancing back to where Jen had crashed. She heard the alarm going off and groaned leaning back she grunted knowing the cops would be coming soon.

---

Yuraska sniffed the air and glanced around, trying to pin point the location, the source of the flames. "Yeah…" he muttered out looking around more to locate the source. Not having much luck until he saw the flames licking at the side of the forest.

---

"Well... hurting her when she's down isn't honorable..." Jess hissed. As a ninja, she knew a lot about honor, but failed to live up to it the majority of the time.

"Mother... don't get hurt..." Seigi said.

"Takes Sienna out of here," ordered the ninja. She watched the trio leave, quickly, in the car they were standing near.

"I'm just here to make sure that fight is clean..." Jess muttered and changed into her demon form.

---

"Should we try and put it out or escape?" Kaileena asked. She grabbed her shirt and put it on. She then got up and straightened herself out.

"We have to get out, the smoke would kill us before we even put it out." Yuraska stated getting up he zipped up his pants, blushing a bit about what had happened but he soon knocked the thoughts from his mind with the more important matter.

---

Jen groaned and got up stepping out from the window she had a hand on her side growling as she glared towards Wild Fire panting a bit "Jess you go… I know you don't want to fight." She grunted out, her legs were shaking and she was pretty weak but she didn't want to let that on. Not now, not with Wild Fire here. "Like she said this is between me and her."

"Hehe I'm surprised you didn't pass out Shadow. You really can take large amounts of pain like Herold told me." The other dragoness chuckled out a bit "But he's so weak compared to me, no wonder he's afraid to see you insane. Like the day when we saved you from that mans lab." Wild Fire grinned when she heard Jen roar at her, digging into her memories was fun for Amelia and she loved hearing the dragoness scream and throw her fits.

---

Yuraska clutched his head growling softly shaking it vigorously for a couple moments trying to get the horrific sounds out of his head. "S-shit." He groaned and fell down to his knees still having his hand on his head. The throbbing pain just wouldn't go away, even after the sounds disappeared.

---

"Very well, then..." Jess let out and stepped off to the side, changing back into her human form. She turned her attention to Amelia.

"If you kill her... I will make you suffer..." She threatened and teleported out to see why Kaileena's thoughts were in her mind.

---

"Yuraska!" Kaileena cried when she saw him fall to his knees.

"What would you do without me in your life right now?" Jess let out. She could smell smoke nearby, and she could smell Yuraska's scent on her daughter.

"Mother! Yura's... hurt I think..." Kaileena murmured.

"You didn't get too rough, did you?" The ninja joked. She used a bit of humor to try and ease Kaileena. Jess touched Yuraska's back and Kaileena's shoulder and teleported out to Sienna's mansion she was at earlier.

"You saved us... what about Seigi and Seiga?" The girl asked, holding onto Yura.

"They'll be okay." The ninja teleported out.

Yuraska grunted he didn't smell the smoke around himself anymore but his head still throbbed. "I-it's Jen…" He mumbled out, he didn't have any energy at all now, the dragon was never used to Jen's mental screams and really it had been the first time he had ever heard one. Yura was leaning against Kaileena, but he wasn't putting his full weight on her, not wanting to cause her more trouble now. The dragon's head was starting to lose the pain, and he was forcing himself to not black out… not now.

---

Jen groaned for a moment, feeling the pain of the glass she had in her back. Although this wasn't as much of a life threat as Wild Fire was right now. The dragoness growled and glared towards the other when she heard Amelia laughing "Laugh at this BITCH!" She yelled out charging towards the Asian Dragon at full speed slamming her fist into the shield causing it to shatter. Jen was soon knocked back and down to her knees clutching her stomach due to the heavy punch she had received to her gut.

"You actually broke my shield. I'm surprised that you could have mustered up the strength to run let alone break through." Wild Fire stated grinning as she walked towards Jen, the dragoness let out a growl when she got several kicks to her chest and had to back off. She snarled glaring at Alex and Turk who was standing in front of Jen "You two now?"

Alex smirked holding one of his hands in front of his face in a fist "Jen broke your shield Amelia, you should be running." He grinned when he saw the Asian Dragoness take a step back snarling.

"Yeah run back to your hubby. He's worried about your sorry ass." Turk stated laughing a bit when she heard the roar come from Wild Fire "Oh look she's pissed because we're protecting our leader." She smirked and gave a side glance to Alex who laughed.

Wild Fire snorted, letting out a low growl before she turned her back to the group and disappeared. "You won't get away next time Shadow…"

Jen grunted and shuddered a bit, the wounds she had were starting to catch up to her as well as the blood lose. The dragoness sensed the others; she barely heard their words though. She felt an arm wrap under hers and soon around her shoulder and cringed in pain when she was lifted to her feet.

"Geez Jen…" Alex muttered out, he saw the condition that Jen was in and was actually wondering how the hell she managed to still be alive now. _"Just like the boss said… she has a high tolerance for pain." _The dragon thought and watched as Turk to the liberty of pulling out several of the chunks of glass that were in Jen's back.

---

Yuraska let out a hiss cringing roughly as he grabbed his throbbing head once again. He was about to collapse, and his legs were starting to buckle out from under him. "J-just leave me here…" the dragon muttered out softly, he knew he would be safe for now. Or so he thought, he didn't sense Wild Fire nearby and the dragon could only fear what the dragoness would do if he found the two together. "Y-you don't want to be near me…" Yura stated before he cringed again, getting blasted by another one of Jen's mental screams.

Kaileena held onto Yuraska. She wondered why he wanted them to leave him alone.

"Hell, like I leave you in another one of Sienna's mansions alone," The ninja said. She placed a hand on his shoulder and teleported him to Jen. "If I were you guys, I'd be more threatened by the fire." Jess looked over the ledge near the vehicles, watching the flames spread.

"It would be best for me to be near my daughter right now. I'm sure Sienna and the twins are heading to where I'm about to go," Jess added and teleported back out.

---

"Mother!" Kaileena screamed. The girl wanted to talk to her badly, and she wanted Yuraska. "Why didn't you take me?..." She let out and took a look around. The teen gasped when her mother appeared in front of her.

"You rang?" Jess asked.

"Why didn't you take me with you? Where's Yuraska?" Kaileena replied only with more questions.

"He needs Jen right now. I don't know what's wrong with him, but I'm sure she'll know." The ninja watched her daughter's expression.

"I love him, though..."

"How naive," Jess said and lay down on her bed. Kaileena stayed quiet. She didn't want to argue with her mother.

---

Yuraska grunted for a moment and looked around seeing that Kaileena wasn't with them. "Where's Wild Fire?" he questioned looking to the group. He saw Jen's condition soon and cringed at the sight of the weakened dragoness "I take it she was here…" he muttered out softly walking over to help with the others.

Alex looked at Yuraska, he saw that the other dragon wasn't to keen on wanting to stay. "You're upset about something." The dragon stated and watched as Yura glared angrily towards him snarling. "Calm down, I just said that because it was the way you looked." Alex muttered out quickly watching as the dragon quickly went to start healing Jen's wounds.

"So exactly why does Wild Fire hate Jen?" Turk questioned looking at Alex.

"I'm not sleeping Turk." Jen muttered out softly and lifted her head up for a moment "You see… Wild Fire hates me because of me and Seph. Me marrying a 'human' isn't honorable to her." The black dragoness explained. She looked towards Yuraska who had his eyes closed, and she could tell his thoughts were lost somewhere else. "You miss Lena don't you?" she questioned and saw his shoulders haunch up slightly at her question. When he didn't answer she knew that he did, in fact it was really plastered all over his face. Jen just allowed him the heal the wounds as Turk pulled out the glass, not asking more questions for fear that she might have scared him off.

Yuraska sighed and rubbed his forehead grunting "I-I can't heal anymore of your wounds Jen…" he muttered out looking at the dragoness who simply nodded.

"I can handle myself from here." Jen stated and disappeared going to the healing spring. She remembered leaving Kadaj there... and hoped he wouldn't question why she had so many wounds on her back, or the fact that she was so weak to begin with. Sinking down into the shallow water the dragoness didn't lean back, it would just kill her with pain if she did. She was a crossed from Kadaj with her eyes closed, not wanting to talk but she would if he had to ask her something.

----

"So where exactly did you take him?" Kaileena asked, sitting beside Jess.

"To Jen. Where you guys left the cars," Jess replied, she sat up. It felt slightly awkward to be talking to an eighteen year old who claimed to be her daughter. She knew there was only one way to know for sure. The ninja reached over to her daughter's shoulder and placed a hand on it. She had her claws out, and thought a second about what she was about to do.

"What are you doing?" The girl questioned.

"Do you trust me?" The ninja asked.

"Yes. What are- ow!" Kaileena exclaimed as her mother dug a claw into the teen's shoulder. She drew her hand back and licked the blood off her nail. The teen cringed at the sight of Jess licking at a bloody finger.

"Hmm..." The woman let out. She paused momentarily to let the girl's memories go through her head.

"What did you do?" The teen asked her mother.

"So you like that one... Yuraska?" The girl's mother questioned.

"I said I love him..." Kaileena murmured. The words were new to her... love... She never stayed that long in a relationship. That was as physical as the girl ever got into one... the most emotional, yet unspoken...

"He's 24, correct?"

"How do you know these things-" The teen cut herself off, when she realized that the ninja drank her blood to see her memories. "You didn't see us-"

"Every bit. I suggest you get to know him better before you end up pregnant." Kaileena blushed. "Your father and I... don't keep anything secret from Yuraska. Cherish every moments with him as long as you live..." Jess explained and placed a hand on Kaileena's shoulder. She healed the cut she made.

"What did you mean by 'your father and I?'"

"I kept things from him. I supposedly 'died,' but I was gone for a whole year-"

"Where?"

"With Sienna. I lost all my memory, and she was helping me regain it," Jess lied. She thought about how much she could feel Sienna's change... from a cold-hearted villainess... to a kinder person. The ninja held in a chuckle as she thought, _'Geez, I wonder how good Dante was with her.'_

"She's a great person, huh? She's told Seigi, Seiga, and I lots of things about you. Like how much you know about ninjitsu-"

"I actually taught myself quite a bit of it. I wouldn't say it's ninjitsu, nor would I say it's not because most of it's just junk I made up. Most of its just flashy, fast moves. Being strong is hard work... you have to be strong spiritually... physically... emotionally... not just one," Jess explained.

Kaileena lay beside her mother and hugged her. She snuggled up against her and smiled.

"It's just so great to meet you..." The teen let out as a tear came out and down her cheek.

"Oi... no hugs... you smell like Yuraska," The ninja joked, but still hugged back. "You might want to take a shower and put on a bra before you go back out."

---

Yuraska was sitting down, he knew Alex and Turk were staring at him. "You two should be with Jen." He stated chuckling when he heard Alex grunt.

"Why? She can take care of herself." Turk stated quietly.

"Wild Fire's not going to try anything again." Alex added in crossing his arms "At least nothing stupid."

"You know, out of my entire time with Jen I never actually seen Wild Fire in person." Yuraska stated and opened his eyes looking to the two who had shocked expressions on their faces.

"You've never meet the boss' wife?" Alex exclaimed and just stared as the other dragon shook his head. "Boy where were you during those meetings?"

"I never went to the meetings remember?"

"Oh yeah that's right…" Alex sighed and was cut off by Turk.

"You see Wild Fire is of the Asian class. And really she's the only Asian dragon we have in our little group. She's a cold hearted bitch who hates Jen for the fact that she married Seph." The dragoness explained looking at Yura for a couple moments. "She's this huge golden dragon with black under plates and a black mane. Other than that I don't know much about her." She shrugged a bit shaking her head "I've only seen her a couple times, including now. So I don't recall all the details."

"Why does she hate Jen for marrying Sephiroth?" Yuraska questioned sitting up.

"Because he's human. I know you've heard plenty from Jen about how Amelia…" Alex chuckled at the name when he mentioned it, knowing well that if Wild Fire was there she would have a major fit "Hates humans." He finished off his sentence and glanced towards Turk who was laughing "She thinks all dragons should marry into dragons, a half breed will just be a weakling to her." The dragon laughed shaking his head "If that were true then Aliana wouldn't be able to kick Jen's ass so easily."

"Aliana?" Turk questioned looking at Alex with a puzzled look on her face.

"Jen's daughter, her second child after Jacques." Alex stated sighing a bit.

"Oh…"

"Jacques what Jen's son that killed himself right?" Yuraska questioned and saw Alex flinch. "I take that as a yes?" He received a nod for the answer and refrained from asking anymore. Knowing it was the bad thing to ask about past things.

"Jen's really touchy on subjects involving Jacques. And really it's best to just leave things alone." Alex muttered out looking towards the fire "Lets go put out Wild Fire's mess." He hissed out shifting into his full dragon form before he took off.

---

Jen leaned back against the pool, she felt the glass being removed from her back and the wounds healing. It didn't take long for the spring to heal all of the wounds and she was soon slipping out of the water drying herself off. She glanced around and soon teleported to the bedroom where Kadaj was, the dragoness didn't know if he was sleeping so she just pulled out a chair and sat it beside the bed sitting down. Jen smiled, recalling how she used to do this a lot when Kadaj and his brothers were younger, remembering how she would be dragged into their room just to sit there and watch them try to get to sleep and she remembered how Kadaj and Loz would always spark up something that would lead to a fight. _"All of that's in the past now." _The dragoness thought as she closed her eyes sitting her chin on her hand.

---

Jess sat up again and pointed to a door.

"The bathroom's in there. There are towels in the cabinet, and I bet my clothes can fit you. We'll pick out something for you when you're done," The ninja explained.

Kaileena got up and walked to the bathroom. She looked around to see that the bathroom was a regular size with a tub and a shower. The teen took off her clothes and got a towel out and went in the shower.

---

Jess heard the water turn on. She went through Kaileena's memory again and saw Rei countless times.

"Looks like he taught you well..." She mumbled and got up. She went into one of her draws and pulled out a towel. _'A shower sounds nice... maybe a bubble bath with Kadaj- Oi... If I had a dollar for every pervy thought...'_ The ninja mentally told herself. She took off her clothes as well and put on the towel. Then the woman tossed her clothes in the trash bin. She knew she probably wouldn't be able to wear those clothes again because of all the blood stains on it.

----

"You go help Alex. I'm going to go to the base." Yuraska stated looking at Turk who just nodded and shifted before she went to follow after the other dragon. He made sure the two were out of sight before he teleported to the location he had been at with Kaileena, although he ended up in the shower room and quickly covered his eyes looking away when he noted Kaileena. The dragons cheeks were beat red, and he was clearly embarrassed at this point for actually teleporting into the room in the first place. Yura didn't know if the girl noted him being there yet so he didn't make any sounds as he backed towards the door.

---

Jess sensed another presence in the other room. She quickly dashed for it and opened the door.

"Kai, you have company..." The ninja said and closed the door again. "Men always appear at the wrong time..." Jess murmured. "There should be condoms in the second draw to the left," The woman joked and put on a robe. She left the room for the kitchen. At this particular moment, she didn't want to hear her daughter making out with Yuraska.

---

Kaileena turned around in the shower to see an outline behind the foggy glass shower door.

"Mother? Why did you mention con-" Kaileena had the shower door slightly open as she saw Yuraska beet red.

"Oh... why are you embarrassed? You aren't the one naked," The teen teased. She motioned for him to come in as she closed the shower door again to let him decide if he wanted to go in with her or not.

Yuraska chuckled and scratched the back of his head before he saw the teen motion for him to come in with her. He noted that Jess had come in and left, and caught the faint words she muttered outside the door blushing a bit before he walked over towards the shower making his cloths disappear as he got to the door and stepped in, it really felt awkward but the dragon didn't mind being in the shower with the teen. Plus it would be a good way to get the girls scent off him even if they did anything in the shower, the water would wash her scent off him. _"Then Wild Fire won't be able to smell her on me." _Yura thought about what the others had told him, about how Wild Fire wasn't the type for dragon and human relationships.

---

Jen had her eyes closed for a moment before she opened them looking at Kadaj again. He was in fact asleep or he would have asked her what she wanted to talk about. The dragoness needed someone to talk to, she wanted to talk to Kadaj but the thought of waking him up only troubled him. She wanted to tell him that Jess was all right but… not herself, yet she didn't want to worry him anymore than he already was. Shaking her head the dragoness just let her mind do the actions, grabbing Kadaj's shoulder she shook him in order to wake him up "Kadaj… wake up." Jen stated quietly, she knew how hard it was to wake up Kadaj at times.

---

Kaileena never let anyone see her fully naked before. This whole experience was new to her. She took a few steps towards Yuraska and kissed him.

"So Mother was out there?" She asked.

---

Jess grabbed an apple and bit into it. She didn't know what else to do with her bathroom occupied.

"Oi... I remember when Kadaj and I first got together..." She let out and chuckled. "But things are different now..."

---

Kadaj rolled away from Jen. Apparently, he was tired from the fight and just finding out how to get back to his house. He felt her shake him again. The silver-haired man rolled over again to see Jen.

"What are you doing here?" Kadaj asked before yawning.

"Oh why do you think I'm here? I'm here to molest your ass." Jen teased for a moment before letting out a sigh seeing how he was after all tired she grunted knowing that he shouldn't have really left the healing springs. "Jess is fine now… but I don't think she's going to be coming here for awhile." The dragoness explained, thinking it would be best just to bring up the main subject right away. Knowing well that the mentioning of Jess' name might be enough to fully wake up Kadaj. If not she would give up and let him go back to sleep, and she would just fall asleep as well. Sleeping sitting up wasn't that much of a problem; she just had to be sure she didn't fall off the chair.

---

Yuraska returned the kiss gently wrapping his arms around Kaileena's waist "Yeah… but she left when she told you I was in here." The dragon stated softly, he wasn't too used to being in a shower with someone of the opposite sex; in fact this was completely new to him. And it would probably show sooner or later because he was bound to make a mistake.

Kaileena felt Yuraska's hands go around her waist. She placed hers around his shoulders and started kissing his neck again.

---

Jess sat on a chair in her office, which was two rooms away from her bedroom in the mansion. She could faintly hear the water falling in the shower due to her heightened senses from being a demon, now. Although, she didn't want to hear some things in there, but soon realized something else... she could see into the people's minds of whose blood she drank.

For some odd reason, she could see Jen talking to her... but she referred to her as Kadaj. 'Am I in Kadaj's mind?' She thought to herself, concentrating harder to see every detail and hear every sound.

"Oh why do you think I'm here? I'm here to molest your ass." She heard Jen say.

The ninja chuckled. She loved Jen's humor, and the friends usually laughed a lot when they chatted. But now that Jess had tried to take Jen's life, as well as Kadaj's... things wouldn't be the same.

"Damn you, Ben..." The ninja muttered. Since Ben was dead, she couldn't see into his mind, but could only hear his previous words and thoughts. Jess knew what her daughter might be doing at the moment, and her mind was probably one of the least she wanted to pry into at the moment.

"This might be bad, but..." Jess started listening in on Kadaj's conversation.

---

"What about Jess?" Kadaj questioned, sitting up. "Do you know exactly why she attacked me?" He added.

Jen let out a soft sigh closing her eyes for a couple moments "It was fully my fault that Jess got the way she was when she attacked you. The soul drain attack that I can do… it took her soul and well…" she stopped herself from saying the rest of what she wanted to say. "She became a monster so to say…" the dragoness muttered out shuddering at the thoughts. "It was my fault that she was that demented thing… if I hadn't done the soul drain Jess wouldn't have attacked you." Shaking her head Jen reopened her eyes, nothing more she could say and nothing more she could explain. The dragoness just had the horrid gut feeling, the feeling of guilt.

---

Wild Fire had reappeared on the roof to Sienna's mansion; she was kneeling down looking out at the cityscape. "Yura's nearby." She muttered out glancing around her tail coiling up beside her as she climbed down the side of the building. At this point she just looked like an over grown lizard, with a long black tongue flickering in and out of her mouth tasting the air. The dragoness refrained from using most of her senses, she knew that there was more than Yuraska's presence in the building and using her high ranked senses would just make it easier to locate her.

---

Yuraska kissed the side of Kaileena's neck, his eyes closed for a moment before they opened and he stopped. Whatever he sensed soon disappeared, it wasn't much of a threat from what he could tell in fact whatever it was wasn't very large. The dragon ran his hands down to the teen's hips, as he went back to kissing the side of her neck occasionally nibbling on it and licking was thrown into the mix.

---

Kadaj thought for a moment before replying. "Well, it's not all your fault. How did she manage to get near you while you were doing your soul drain?" He asked.

---

The ninja sensed something on the roof. _'Maybe it's just the guards. I think there's only like 3 of them that can somewhat teleport here.'_ Jess thought and went back to listening to Jen and Kadaj's conversation.

"It wasn't your fault, Jen... it was mine for stupidly going back in there..." The woman murmured.

---

Kaileena moved in closer to Yuraska so that her breasts were against his chest. She moved her hands to his back and began running her hands up and down it with her nails.

"Yuraska..." She let out. "... I love you..." The teen finished and kissed him again.

---

Jen simply shrugged "She could have teleported back in but… I told her to leave and she wouldn't have been that…" the dragoness stopped herself and sighed. She seemed distant and even distracted and really she was more of a non-typical way. Although Jen soon looked to a side, clearly sensing something in the distance, nothing to major but it was enough to make her skin crawl "Wild Fire…" The dragoness mumbled out biting her finger for a moment at the muttered name.

---

Yuraska returned the kiss although it was very short lived; the dragon soon grabbed Kaileena drawing her close to his body when the walls of the room rumbled. He shifted into his anthromorphic form, keeping the teen close to his body as his head ducked down. The dragon looked around, he sensed nearby danger and it wasn't of the best kind. Yura didn't sense that Wild Fire had been behind the shower; in fact he didn't realize she was there until the shower was kicked over and slammed down onto the floor.

"Your senses are very weak dear Yura." The golden dragoness chuckled out; luckily the water blocked most of Kaileena's scent for now.

Yuraska held in his reactions to Wild Fire, he was pretty much on top of Kaileena now but feared moving. Moving would just risk her being found out by Amelia, and that would risk the girl being killed. He lowered his muzzle down by the girl's ear "Don't move and don't make any noise." The dragon whispered out softly, making sure the other dragoness wouldn't be able to hear his words over the still running water.

"Well is little Yura going to come out?" Wild Fire teased, she loved joking with Yuraska for some odd reason, and maybe it was his size compared to her maybe that was the reason why she teased. "Or are you embarrassed that I might see you naked? If you want I can turn around so you could get your cloths back on." The golden dragoness grinned for a moment letting out a soft chuckle.

Yuraska cringed for a moment, moving would put Kaileena at risk but not moving… would simply put her in more danger. He knew the limits to Wild Fire's patience and she would eventually tire of him 'ignoring' her. "Turn around! Then I'll get out." The dragon stated sternly, looking over his shoulder to see if the dragoness obliged. Clumps of his blonde hair fell down when he returned his attention to the teen and once again he lowered his muzzle to her ear "When she turns around you get out of here and run for it… I'll draw her off." Once again in a whisper the dragon nuzzled the side of Kaileena's face, kissing her on the cheek softly, which for the most part was rather weird for a dragon.

Kaileena nodded and could feel his scales against her body, which felt rather odd. She was getting ready to run, but thought about how hard it would be to run on the wet tiles.

---

"I was wrong..." Jess muttered as she got up and ran towards the bathroom. She could sense Wild Fire's menacing aura and heard the shower being knocked over. She quickly opened the door and saw her standing near Yuraska.

"What do you want, now?" The ninja questioned, getting ready to shift into her demon form.

---

"Wild Fire?" Kadaj repeated. He could barely hear the words Jen muttered.

Jen looked at Kadaj and sighed softly for a moment "She's my boss' wife and well needless to say she has a very big grudge against me for marrying Seph…" she stated quietly "And not to mention I can sense her nearby… it's faint but it's enough for me to get chills."

---

"I'm just here to pick up…" The dragoness stopped herself and looked at the shower for a moment, sure the image was blurred but the water has stopped "Yura do you have a human in there with you?" She questioned walking over towards there sitting her foot on the back of it.

"Run now." Yuraska stated firmly he glanced over his shoulder seeing Wild Fire's claws starting to break the glass of the shower. He slipped out of the shower, hoping that Lena would get out before it shattered and got up looking at Wild Fire. "You can take me and do what you want but leave her out of this." The dragon hissed out.

Wild Fire smirked looking down into the shower for a moment before she returned her attention to Yuraska. She walked over grabbing his bottom jaw with her claws making him look into her eyes "You know the laws of our clan state that you cannot fall in love with something outside our species."

"Those are your laws."

The dragoness snorted when Yura sent a quick remark back shaking her head she let out a growl snarling at the purple dragon "And you know well what the penalties are if you break the laws Yura." She hissed out.

"Yeah you'll kill the human and lock the dragon away." Yuraska stated grinning for a moment seeing how Wild Fire was getting annoyed. He was mainly buying the time needed for Kaileena to run.

Kaileena crawled out from under Yura and ran, grabbing a towel on the way out of the bathroom.

"If you touch my daughter, I swear, I will kill you..." Jess threatened, watching Kaileena run out.

---

"Hold on. Since when can Jess teleport?" Kadaj let out. He was feeling slightly left out.

Jen shrugged again "I think it happened after she had her soul… taken away." The dragoness sighed and shook her head. "She retained full demon powers from that I guess."

---

"And so the little human runs." Wild Fire grinned for a moment letting go of Yura as she bolted after the girl going down on all fours the dragoness passed Kaileena and skidded to a stop in front of her "Nah ah ah little girl, no need to run." She grinned for a moment waiting to see if Yura would come running or if he would just leave the girl to her fate.

Yuraska let out a hiss, charging out of the door following after Wild Fire. _"She better not harm her…" _the dragon yelled out mentally.

---

"Demon? Since when is Jess a demon?" Kadaj questioned, sitting up all the way. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

---

Kaileena stopped when Wild Fire ran in front of her. _'I would kill for teleportation powers...'_ She thought, finishing to wrap the towel around her. The teen got in a fighting pose.

The ninja ran towards Kaileena, quickly, hoping to make it to her daughter before she got hurt.

Wild Fire smirked chuckling at Kaileena and the way she was acting "You actually think you're going to be capable to killing me? Or for that matter fight me." She scoffed and laughed for a couple moments walking around the teen for a couple moments, the long claws on her paws coiled out as she made one last turn and slammed them through the middle of the girls back smirking "Guess again sweetie." The golden colored dragoness whispered into the girl's ear grabbing Kaileena's arm as well to keep the girl upright.

----

"She had Sienna's blood in her. I am not sure if she told you about that part or not." Jen explained getting up and sitting down in front of the bed with her arms on it. "The soul drain could have pushed that blood and made it form to take up her entire system. Which is why it caused her to go… temporarily insane." She added in sighing for a moment, glancing to a side for a moment her tail curled up tightly against her body. "And something else you didn't know, you have a daughter." The dragoness stated standing up; she was trying to sense the area but wasn't having much luck now. In regards she returned to her sitting position near the bed.

"Hold on... let me get this straight. Jess is a demon. She tried to kill me because she didn't have a soul. You somehow gave it back to her, and she's acting all strange because of it. And out of nowhere, I have a daughter?" Kadaj questioned. He got up and started pacing, trying to make sense of what he was just told.

"You know, I never cheated on Jess. How do I have a daughter?"

---

Kaileena screamed as blood started coming out of the impale wound. She soon stopped when she realized that screaming might show a sign of weakness.

"Kaileena!" The ninja cried. She quickly appeared in front of Kaileena and teleported the both of them out and to her bedroom. She was sitting on the ground, holding the teen when she appeared in the room.

Kadaj went wide-eyed at the sight of his wife holding a bloody teenager in her arms.

"Mother..." Kaileena murmured. Blood came out of the sides of her mouth.

"If I were stronger... I could've saved you!" Jess exclaimed. She held her daughter close to herself.

"I don't blame you... I know you would've been a great mother..." The teen coughed up blood before continuing. "I... love... you..." She whispered as she went limp on Jess' arms.

"No..." The ninja let out. Jess held the girl in her embrace as a single tear came down her eye. She didn't want to grieve at the moment. What she want was revenge.

"Who is that, Jess?" Kadaj asked, walking towards her.

"Kaileena..." The woman replied. "Damn it! If only... if only I were stronger... faster... I could've saved her!" She yelled.

"The girl said she didn't blame you. It was her murderer's fault. They're the ones to blame," Kadaj kneeled down and placed an arm around his wife.

"... This girl... she was our daughter..." Jess choked out. "I went through her life. All she wanted was to be able to see her parents someday. And I ruined it! I had to get her killed!" She began to cry... something she rarely ever did.

"Daughter? She seems kind of old," Kadaj said.

"I think it was this 'Wild Fire.'" Jess laid her daughter's head on the carpet and turned her attention to Jen. "She's at another one of Sienna's mansions." She added, wiping some tears away.

Jen let out a snorted and stood back up, she sighed softly and gave a side glance to the two "I'll get her. But I won't kill her." The dragoness stated wrapping a hand around her wrist flexing it "You'd want your fair share to Jess, you'd want to make her suffer for this." She grinned, knowing well that Jess would seek out Wild Fire just to have her revenge… just like Jen had done when it came to Jacques. Pin pointing Yura's weak sense the dragoness disappeared and reappeared where he was, grabbing the dragon when he was sent flying into her.

----

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KAILEENA?" Yuraska yelled out glaring at the dragoness who was in the window smirking.

"If you want to find out go find her mother." Amelia chuckled out, folding her out wings before trying to take off. The dragoness hissed when she had her leg grabbed. "Let go Shadow!"

"Yura teleport to Jess' house, I know you've been there before so you can get there. Leave Amelia to me." Jen stated, she felt Yuraska teleport out and smirked. "Just you and me again." The dragoness chuckled out jumping out the window slamming her claws into the other dragons back.

---

Yura shifted into his full dragon form panting "I don't fully know where it is." He growled out softly, although he felt Jess' presence nearby. "Must be close." The dragon muttered out as he trotted along the side of the road, he was worried and soon that trot broke into a run.

---

Jess saw Jen teleport out. She sat on the bed and looked at Kaileena's body... lifeless... cold...

"How can someone be so strong, yet so weak?" The ninja let out. She felt Kadaj's arms go around her, comforting her.

"She said it wasn't your fault," Kadaj reminded his wife. He kissed her on the forehead and held her closer.

"She had a whole life ahead of her! She had Yuraska. She was fairly skilled in about everything... and she even acted a bit... like me..." Jess cried. The tears went from her cheek, into Kadaj's shoulder where her head rested.

"At least we didn't loose two people today," The silver-haired man added.

"I killed another girl while I was under a mind control... someone who I think was close to Jen..." The woman murmured. She kept crying, and wondered what to do with Kaileena's body. She has a whole in her back, and she's wrapped in a towel... this might look a bit suspicious... The ninja thought.

Yuraska sighed and felt Jess' presence closer now; he figured he'd might as well just teleport there. Appearing in the room the dragon cringed at the smell of blood and shook his head trying to block it out for the time being. It was Kaileena's and he glanced around seeing her on the bed, he noted Jess and the silver haired man. Jess was covered in blood, and that made Yura scowl, getting on the bed he looked at the teens body and let out a cold growl at Jess glaring over at her, revealing his fangs in a snarl.

---

Wild Fire let out a hiss and twisted around trying to remove the unwanted weight from her back. When it failed the dragon resorted to going into her full form, twisting her head around over her neck she snapped at Jen who quickly retreated off the golden dragon's neck. "Hah scared now aren't ya Shadow?" Amelia yelled out, her voice sent through telepathy rather than words.

"Nah I'm just laughing at how you have to go to full form just to handle little ol' me." Jen laughed out dodging claws and Amelia's tail. "But since you want to play that game." The dragoness grinned and dived down; shifting into her full form she slammed into Wild Fire and dragged the serpent like dragoness down with her own weight.

---

The ninja sensed Yuraska behind them. She pushed Kadaj the other direction and got in a defensive position.

"Why are you bearing your fangs at me?" Jess questioned. She soon realized that Kaileena laying on the floor and her blood covered might look a bit odd. "Oh... the injury she got from Wild Fire killed her..." The ninja wiped her tears again.

Yuraska looked back over to Kaileena's body and then to Jess again growling softly "I don't smell Amelia's scent on her… I only smell yours." He let out in a low hiss, sinking his claws into the cushioning of the bed.

Do you really think I'd kill my own daughter... when I risked my own life at the destroyed mansion just to save hers as well as one of my sons? I knew she loved you. I just wanted her to be happy... but I failed..." The ninja let out another tear. She didn't know where to place her current, strong emotions so she let it out in crying.

"Jess..." Kadaj murmured, hoping the woman knew what she was doing.

Yuraska scoffed for a moment and pulled his forepaws off the bed turning his back to the woman. He wasn't sure what to think now; he didn't know what to do or what really happened. The dragon didn't see what happened to Kaileena and he didn't have anything to go off of. Yura lifted his head and jumped up on the bed tilting his head to a side as he looked at the… body of the teen that he loved. The dragon sniffed at the body for a moment and jerked his head back letting out a soft hiss, catching the soft sent of Wild Fire; he shook his head trying to block out his growing emotions "I'm so stupid." Yura yelled out closing his eyes sitting down on the bed groaning with a paw on his nose "I-I'm sorry… I was just in so much… shock. I guess I wasn't thinking properly." The dragon muttered out.

---

Wild Fire let out a growl and coiled her tail around Jen's throat choking the black dragoness into letting go. Pulling away the golden dragon let out a snort and rammed her head into Jen, shoving her horns into the shoulder of the other dragon that let out a shrill.

Pulling back Jen snarled, revealing her fangs for a moment as she flew back hissing. She grabbed the golden tail that was thrown at her neck and let out a low hiss, sinking her claws into the scales. Although the dragoness was caught off guard for a moment when Amelia used her tail like a whip and smacked Jen in the face making her fall down and crash down on a car back first. "Ugh…" Jen groaned for a moment, she heard the horns of cars and screeching of tires behind her and let out a growl glaring back up at Wild Fire who was probably laughing.

Wild Fire chuckled to herself seeing the destruction of the cars going on around Shadow. Tires screeching, horns blaring and people screaming _"Yes, let's bring some people with heavy fire power into this." _Amelia thought hearing sirens coming from a side, she looked in the direction grinning.

---

Jess touched Kadaj's shoulder and teleported out. She thought Yuraska might want some alone time to gather his thoughts.

Yuraska slipped off the bed and walked out of the room, the smell of blood and death was getting to be too much for his nose to handle. He walked over to the couch and jumped up onto it, laying down stretched out with his tail over the side arm. The dragon poked the remote that was on the table with his claw and turned on the TV, possibly trying to find something to block out the pain in her heart and to just pass the time until he finally snapped. "Face it… She's gone and you can't do anything about it. That's what Jen would say…"Yura muttered out as he poked the remote again changing the channel.

"Jen wouldn't say something like that." Alex stated leaning against the couch "She's been through the same thing. Well almost the same thing…" he sighed seeing how Yura was ignoring him. Putting his hands in his pockets the other dragon sat down on the side of the couch, just watching as Yuraska flipped through the channels "Hey there's a good show." Alex stated smiling, trying to bring up Yura's down and moppy mood. He realized that it didn't work when the other just flipped past the channel.

---

Jess reappeared in a different forest... the one she appeared at when she first came to this world.

The couple stood by each other in the middle of a clearing.

"Jess," Kadaj began as he placed his arms around the woman. "So who was that dragon at the house?"

"That was Yuraska. Our daughter and he meant a lot to each other... but she's gone now..." Jess replied, finding comfort in Kadaj's arms.

"You know, we need to get you out of that towel-"

"I'm not in the mood, Kadaj."

"No, I meant because it's blood covered, and some of the blood got on my shirt. You might want some clothes," The silver-haired man replied and put on a small smile.

"Oh..." The ninja let out, blushing slightly. She rested her head on her husband's shoulder.

"So how did we get a daughter?" Kadaj asked.

"You remember when I was pregnant. Then I got stabbed and disappeared for a year?" Kadaj nodded. "Well, Sienna took the growing baby out of me and used her technology to keep it alive. She then sent it to some place called the Realm of Time. From my resources, about a day here is equivalent to a year over there."

Jess and Kadaj stayed quiet for awhile just to enjoy each other's company. The silver-haired man kissed Jess' forehead.

"I don't deserve someone as good as you..." The ninja finally said. She started crying again.

"I thought it was me who didn't deserve you-"

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm right. There are some things I've done... some really bad things..." Jess murmured and kept crying.

---

"Seigi, you drive as slow as a granny! You should've let me drive!" Seiga exclaimed. He was sitting in the back of the 'get away' car, as he called, and getting slightly annoyed.

"I'm not even 18 yet; I don't want a bad driving reputation now!" Seigi responded.

"You two, quit arguing before I drive," Sienna butted in.

"Oi, Seigi could at least drive 5 miles faster. He IS 5 miles under the speed limit," Seiga slumped back into the back seat.

"Shut up, and don't be a backseat driver," Seigi replied.

"Just a about another few hours until we get to the mansion that's not under attack-"

"What! That's 3 mansions in a week!" Seiga interrupted Sienna.

"I wonder if Jess led them there," Sienna let out.

"How do you know it's under attack?" Seigi asked.

"You didn't just hear me talking on the phone? - Oh... you were arguing with Seiga. Well, they told me to turn on the self-destruction thing to make it look like some sort of series of bombings. They have a cover up story ready for it already," Sienna explained.

"I wonder how Mother's doing... as well as Kai," Seigi said.

"Mother... I don't know if she's recovered from- well, you know... and Kai's probably off making out with that other guy," Seiga responded as the twins shared a laugh at the making out comment.

"I sure hope Mother's alright, though..." Seigi murmured.

---

Jen rolled over and got up to her feet glaring up at the dragoness who was flying in mid air. Snorting the black dragoness grunted when she heard shots being fired at her backside and glared over her shoulder. "Well this is just fucking great." She muttered out and ran down the road, knowing well Amelia was following from above. Jumping onto a building Jen climbed up, she didn't fly because of the bullets, they could rip her wings if shot right. Getting onto the roof of her building the dragon growled and grabbed Wild Fire's tail, yanking her down and slamming her into the side of the building.

Amelia let out a grunt and covered her face with a quick short arm to block most of the shots getting fired towards her head. She hissed softly realizing that Jen still had a hold of her tail and that she was back first against the building. Although being suspended there was only temporary, the dragoness felt herself get lifted up and spun around before she got thrown into a nearby building causing it to crumble and crash down on her.

Jen snorted and growled softly before she heard something. _"Time to get out of here, I know she'll follow but I'd rather be away from all these fucking guns." _She thought before taking off into the air gliding over the street before she veered off. The dragoness looked behind her, no sign of Wild Fire yet… maybe being slammed into a building and being crushed actually hurt her _"Yeah fucking right." _Jen thought chuckling for a moment; she was gliding over the forest now and landed in the spot where Yura and Kai were, landing in the small lake relatively roughly. Jen noted the charred trees and grass around and let out a soft sigh laying her head on the edge of the lake. _"It'll take years for this place to get back to the way it was." _

Wild Fire growled and teleported herself out of the crumbled building and into the air. She grunted and looked around finding no sign of Shadow, but she did sense her nearby. Flying in that direction the dragoness was soon stopped by another "Herold! Move out of my way now!"

"No… your trying to kill Jen." The dragon stated he was clouded in a dark mist which always stayed around him for some reason. "And I will not allow it. Just like I have stopped your bickering and fighting the past hundred times." He snorted and glanced back, knowing well that Jen sensed the two since she was looking up towards them.

"Just get out of my way. You know well the law, the ones who fall in love with humans should get locked away and their mates killed." Wild Fire hissed out in a snarl, she noticed that her husband didn't flinch or do anything and realized that arguing was just stupid.

"And I suppose that's why you killed that girl. So you could lock Yura away." Herold muttered out before turning around and gliding down landing beside Jen.

---

Jess teleported back to the house. She didn't see the dragon anywhere in the bedroom and went to the living room to see Yuraska and Alex watching TV.

"You know that's pretty impolite," She reminded.

"Jess, how-" Kadaj walked in the living room also to see the dragons. "Who are they?"

"I'm guessing Jen's friends," She replied to Kadaj. "Jen might let you do this at her house, but Kadaj and I would like some alone time."

---

"I could get there faster with my legs, Seigi!" Seiga shouted.

"Seiga, you're so annoying!" Seigi responded.

"Yes. It's alright with me just as long as no one knows what really happened... So Jess led them there?... And the camera caught- oh my... Are you sure?..." Sienna was talking on her cell phone. "Call Jess' house and ask her. Make sure you call me next to see if it's true or not." She hung up her phone and placed a hand to her forehead.

"What was that all about?" Seigi asked.

"We're going to self-destruct that third mansion... and Kaileena's injured, but they're not sure how bad," Sienna replied.

"Kai's hurt! Damn it!" Seiga slammed his fist into the driver's seat. Seigi almost hit his head on the steering wheel and swerved off the road. He put his foot on the brakes, immediately as the vehicle crashed into a tree. The three were all wearing seat belts.

"Oi, Seiga. Look what you did, now," Seigi said, pushing the air bag away from his face. Sienna did the same.

"It wouldn't have happened if you weren't going over the speed limit!"

"I was going 5 miles under, dumb ass!"

"Oi, yeah right!"

---

The phone rang shortly after Jess was done talking. She picked it up and greeted, "Hello?"

"Hi, Jess. This is Charlene from Sienna's office. I was wondering how Kaileena's doing," Charlene said.

"... She's dead... Is that all you called for?" The ninja asked.

"Yes. Sienna requested it. Well, have a nice day!" She hung up the phone.

"I highly doubt I can," The woman put the phone back on its stand and sighed.

---

"No... She can't be... Are you sure- you're sure?... Well, it's nice to know the truth... Bye," Sienna hung up the cell phone and frowned.

"Is Kai alright?" Seigi questioned.

"Kaileena's dead-"

"What the fuck! She's not dead! I don't believe it!" Seigi interrupted.

"Calm down, Seigi. How did she die?" Seiga asked.

"She was impaled by some dragon the cameras caught, but they're not sure who it is..." Sienna responded.

"No..." Seigi murmured and started crying.

"Seigi... we all promised each other, remember? We promised we'd go on if one of us died..." Seiga placed a hand on Seigi's shoulder.

"That's just too unbelievable... she told us she'd never leave us..." Seigi added.

Sienna reached over the console and hugged the boy.

"Everything that has a beginning has to have an end. This world is a lot more different than the Realm of Time. It's a lot more violent. I've lost many friends over the years that I was alive and crying solves nothing. I suggest you don't spend all your time grieving," Sienna explained as she went back to her seat.

"But she was our sister-!"

"That reminds me. Where's Keia?" Sienna let out, interrupting Seigi. "Shit... every time something like this happens, she goes off on her own. She's probably in the Realm of Time with Rei."

---

Yuraska looked over his shoulder and chuckled "Jen'd kick our ass for this to." He stated softly and sat up turning off the TV before he got up "If we're not welcome we should be leaving Alex. We need to talk to Herold about his fucking wife." The dragon stated and walked out the door.

"What the hell was that all about?" Alex grumbled for a moment getting up looking back to the two before he started to follow after his friend.

---

Jen snorted "Go away…" she muttered out softly looking at Herold who had shifted back to his human form.

"Listen I'm sorry for what Amelia does… There's not a thing I can do to stop her."

"Then lock her up! Like she does so many others!"

"If I could have done that I would have when I found out that she was trying to kill you Jen!"

Jen rolled her eyes and sunk down to the bottom of the lake. She did have something like a crocodile in her so she was able to stay under the water for longer periods of time than most of the others. And she knew that Herold wouldn't come down after her.

Herold let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead, glaring up to Wild Fire who slowly backed up so she could be hidden by the trees "Get your ass back to the office! I will have a word with you when I get there!" he shouted up to her and noted that the dragoness was already gone.

----

"I'm sorry if it sounds as though I don't want you here, but with these matters at hand..." Jess watched the two leave.

"Jess. We didn't even know our daughter very much so..." Kadaj drifted off into thought and tried to think of what to say.

"I did. I saw her life... all of it... She was a good person, but I got her killed-"

"You have to quit blaming yourself. Jess... you're way too hard on yourself. I understand that-"

"I told you I did some things... didn't I?" The woman interrupted.

"Yeah. You also said you didn't deserve me, but I said otherwise."

"I have more kids..." Jess admitted.

"We do?-"

"Not we..." The ninja began. "Seph and I... have twins..."

"You're joking right?" Kadaj let out. He paused to look at his wife's serious expression. "When... when did this happen?"

"The same night when you threw that party for me. I didn't mean to. I mean... when I looked into Ben's mind. He made us do it... sort of a mind control thing to see what would come out of it."

Kadaj simply nodded and walked out of the room. There were so many events taking place, he didn't know where he stood.

The ninja took a seat on one of the couches and placed her head on her hands. There was still a dead body in her room. Jess was still blood-covered and in a towel. And her sons were still somewhere out there.

---

"So couldn't you have just called Mother on your phone?" Seigi asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have her house number on this phone," Sienna replied. The trio stood outside of the vehicle, wondering what to do. "Jess came when you were in danger, right?"

"Yep. She did." Seiga nodded.

"Try to contact her," Sienna suggested. Seigi closed his eyes and concentrated and so did Seiga.

---

Jess suddenly stood up straight. She could hear her son's voices in her head. She got up and went to her bedroom to put some clothes on. After she did, she went towards Kaileena's body and decided to bury it before she went for Seigi and Seiga. She teleported herself and the teen's body out to the forest she and Kadaj were at and placed a hand on the ground. 

She made the dirt move itself. The ninja picked up Kaileena and placed her into the dirt softly. She stared at her for awhile.

"This isn't right." She picked up Kaileena's body and teleported her to her house before going after her sons.

---

"Shouldn't she be here?" Seigi let out. He hopped backwards as Jess appeared in front of them.

"You have to teach us how to do that," Seiga commented.

"I don't even know," Sienna admitted, getting up from the ground.

"Hold on," Jess said. There was something strange about Sienna... something suspicious. The ninja quickly swiped her claws at the demoness' shoulder and licked the blood off her nails. "You're not pregnant."

"You mean she tricked us!" Seigi exclaimed.

"It's not like that!" Sienna cried. Her arm healed quickly.

"You already had your child in the Realm of Time," Jess said. She placed a hand on Seigi and Seiga's shoulders and motioned for Sienna to place her hand on the ninja's shoulder. The group teleported to the ninja's house.

---

Alex sighed as he followed Yuraska, "Come on now, we could have… stayed."

"We weren't wanted there." Yuraska replied sighing as he shook his head

"You're really torn up about that girl aren't you?" The other dragon questioned walking up to Yura placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let it go for now, Herold…"

"Herold won't do fucking shit about his wife! Look how many times Jen has been mortally wounded by the fucking bitch!" Yuraska yelled out glaring back at Alex who jumped back slightly because of the sudden outburst.

"No need to yell Yura…" Jen muttered out walking down the street.

"When did you… get here?" Alex questioned watching Jen for a moment.

"I had to get away from Herold…" She sighed for a moment and walked past the two. "Go to my house, it's safer there than it is at headquarters." The dragoness stated and glanced back seeing the two nod and disappear. Jen shook her head and teleported to Jess' house, she grunted when she was in the bathroom of the house instead of the living room. _"Well I could use a shower…" _the dragoness thought as she noted the blood covered wounds and bloodied up clothing she had on. _"Then again I don't have any cloths here to change into." _She thought again and chuckled mentally for a moment but shrugged for a moment. Jen slipped off her cloths and turned on the shower to have scalding hot water, she let it warm up for a moment before stepping in and allowing the water to just run down her body. The blood getting mixed in with the water as it poured over her wounds, the warmth would at lest stop the bleeding for a bit and then she would be able to dress the wounds. Running her hands through her head the dragoness drenched out the dried blood from it and let out a soft sigh. _"Feels good to actually take a shower after a battle… usually I never have the fucking time to." _She thought for a moment.

----

Seigi sat on the couch and turned on the TV. Seiga sat on the opposite couch and slumped in it. The two were still recovering from the news.

Jess and Sienna walked into the bedroom that held Kaileena's body. It was on the shredded up bed.

"Sienna... you're going to open that portal to the Realm of Time and bury Kaileena there. In this world, she almost doesn't exist," Jess commanded. Sienna nodded and held up her hand. A transparent blue portal opened in front of her. Jess touched Sienna's shoulder and the bed and teleported them through it. Then the portal closed, leaving the ninja alone in her bedroom without a bed.

Kadaj walked in and looked at his wife. He wore a face mixed of anger and sympathy... confusion...

"So I'm guessing you saw them," The ninja finally said. She placed her hand on the carpet and teleported Kaileena's blood elsewhere.

"They look a lot like Seph... but a lot like you, too," He replied and cringed.

"If I could go back, I'd have stopped what I did... but that's not possible. I'd probably go back far enough to eliminate myself due to the amount of pain I've caused-"

"Don't say that. I'm glad you're here. It's just that... I don't know how I can trust you again," The silver-haired man let out.

"You can't... I can't even trust myself. Hell, I shouldn't even be here..." Jess murmured the last part of the sentence and dropped to her knees. She started crying.

Kadaj kneeled over and put his arms around his wife again. He kissed her cheek and wondered what to do with his wife in this state.

---

"Oi, you hear that?" Seigi asked, turning towards the bathroom.

"What?... The shower's going-"

"Mother, Sienna, and Kadaj are in the bedroom. Kai's dead. I don't know who else would be here," Seigi interrupted.

"Oi, I'd better not see a naked man. Not after you pushed me through that fence with all the male nudists on the other side..." Seiga shuddered.

"Ha ha ha..." Seigi snorted and continued. "That was hilarious. But all those guys were hairy like Bigfoot. Anyway..." Seigi got up and walked towards the bathroom door. He knocked and said, "Hello? We know there's someone in there. Err- this is Seigi, and we were just wondering who was in here."

Seiga got up and stood beside Seigi. "You're not a naked man are you? If so, then please wrap yourself in a towel. Well, even if you're a woman," Seiga added in.

Jen glanced back towards the door and chuckled a bit "I'm probably one of the only people who would actually be in here without your mother's permission." The dragoness stated and shook her head splashing water around in the shower, the wounds hadn't stopped bleeding yet and she grunted about it. But since the boys didn't want to see a naked woman she turned off the water and stepped out finding a towel wrapping herself in it and then wrapping her hair in one as well. Walking over to the door Jen cracked it open and looked out at the two "Now what did you two want?" she questioned, wanting to make sure they didn't really see most of the wounds she had on her body for now.

"We were just curious about who was in there," Seigi replied. He turned away to avoid seeing anything when the door opened, as did Seiga.

"Happy, now?" Seiga murmured to his brother and walked off.

Jen rolled her eyes and let out a soft sigh "You two are so freaking jumpy… not like Wild Fire's going to come here." She muttered out and closed the door leaning against it for a moment before she locked the door and walked back towards the shower. She grunted taking off the now bloodied up towel and tossed it into the small waste bin that was in the room. Rather destroy it than wash it… at least that's what she thought. Getting back in the shower she turned the water back on and drenched herself again washing over the wounds to remove the blood on her body again. "God damn bitch… going and tearing my ass up like this…" Jen grumbled as she ran her hands through her hair leaning her head back allowing the water to run down her chest. "Fucking bitch… I hope Herold tears her fucking ass limb from limb." The dragoness hissed out punching the side of the shower in her frustration. She realized that it might bring the boys back and she grunted and cursed herself out mentally about how 'stupid' she was for hitting the shower.

"Are you sure you're alright in there?" Seigi asked after he heard the thud.

"Oi, leave her alone, she probably just slipped or something," Seiga ordered, turning the TV back on.

"I'm fine…" Jen stated "yeah fucking right…" she muttered out and leaned back against the shower "If it's not much to ask do you two think you could at least find me something to wear besides a towel? Since my other cloths were torn to shreds and bloodied up." The dragoness grunted and rubbed her forehead.

"Sure... but you're kinda... more muscular than Mother, are you sure her clothes would fit you?" Seigi let out.

"True, but what about Kadaj's?" Seiga added.

"He's small, too." Seigi slumped against the wall.

"If you're willing to squeeze into one of Mother's clothes," Seigi replied.

"I can squeeze, I've fitted into stuff smaller than me before." Jen stated "Yeah like my moms wedding dress… Damn freaking corset." She muttered out and let out a sigh cracking her neck before she grabbed a towel and covered herself up and walked out. "And I'm not that muscular." She stated chuckling for a moment; the dragoness looked at the wounds on her arms before moving back into the bathroom. She looked at the wounds for a few more moments before taking off the towel and inspecting the wounds that were on her body, none were sever and a few had stopped their bleeding but some were still opened. Jen grunted softly for a moment and sighed running a hand over a wound as she shifted back to her humanoid form; well her Halfling form but she didn't realize it.

Seiga got up and walked to the bedroom to see if Jess had any clothes to spare.

"Weren't you in a fight earlier?" Seigi asked trying to make sure Jen was alright.

Jen stretched her arms behind her neck, and grunted when she felt the blood from a couple of her wounds work it's way down her chest. "Yeah… with Wild Fire." She stated closing her eyes for a moment sighing "Damn bitch tore me up pretty bad… until her husband came in and told her off." The dragoness laughed, remembering how Amelia quickly backed down from when Herold came into the picture.

----

"Oh," Seigi let out as he heard the dragoness laugh. He stood by the door, waiting for his brother's return.

---

Seiga knocked on his mother's bedroom door. Jess quickly wiped the tears from her face and got up.

"Come in," She said as Kadaj got up as well.

"Hi, Mother!" Seiga greeted and ran up to hug the ninja. The woman was slightly startled at his strange reaction to seeing her but hugged back.

"Err- hi," Jess replied, letting go of the boy.

"Jen's in the shower and-"

"Jen? In the shower?..." The ninja simply shook her head and let out a small chuckle. "I'm guessing she needs clothes?"

"Correct. Do you have anything that might fit her?" Seiga asked. Kadaj studied the boy.

"Just tell her to come in my bedroom, and she can have a pick at my clothes. It's the least I can do for trying to kill her... is she hurt?" The woman added.

"I don't know."

"Well, just tell her there are some medical supplies under the sink," Jess said. Seiga nodded, bowed, and then walked out.

"The kid's strange..." The ninja sighed.

"I guess that's my cue to leave since Jen's going to be in here with just a towel," Kadaj walked back out to the living room.

---

Seiga made it to the bathroom door again. "Mother said to just go to her room and pick out whatever. Oh, and she said there's medical supplies under the sink," Seiga said.

---

Jen looked at the sink and walked over pulling out the main things she'd need to cover up most of the wounds. Mostly the wrapping bandages, the things she hated for the most part because they irritated her skin. Grabbing the towel she had Jen let out a sigh and closed her eyes before she walked to the door and opened it walking out. She noted Kadaj and walked past, not really want to talk to him right now… he probably knew about the two and who their father was. The dragoness went into Jess' bedroom, the scent of blood was powerful but Jen ignored it and chuckled "Well this is… unusual. Usually you're the one that asks me for cloths." The dragoness joked for a moment and looked at the bed for a moment pointing at it the beds old sheets and bloodied things disappeared and new sheets, etc. came out onto it "Figured you'd want to clean it up. The pain I'm sure is killing you right now." She muttered out and walked over sitting down and sitting the supplies on the bed.

The ninja chuckled at Jen's first comment. She just smiled and was just glad her friend was alright at the time being.

"I just wish I'd have destroyed those scrolls first before I used them. Immortality isn't what you expect it to be..." Jess finally said after a moment's silence. "So what are you going to pick out?" The ninja motioned to her closet.

---

"So, Kadaj. You knew Kai was your daughter?" Seigi asked, sitting on a couch opposite of Kadaj.

"I'm well aware of that... and who your father is..." Kadaj replied. He didn't know whether to be mad or happy, but he knew it wasn't the twins' fault for being born.

"You know Sephiroth?" Seigi added.

"Oi, Seigi. He's got family resemblance to him. He's probably his brother. You're so dense..." Seiga interrupted.

"I'm a spirit of Sephiroth. Well, I was, but now I'm human," Kadaj responded before the twins got in another argument.

"See, they're not brothers," Seigi told Seiga.

"But they're still connected somehow," Seiga responded.

---

Jen looked at the closet for a moment "I've died quite a few times before. Everyone never bothered me because I just came back. Indeed immortality isn't a fun thing but it's better than dieing and not coming back." She chuckled for a moment and rubbed her forehead "God I sound so stupid when I'm serious." The dragoness muttered for a moment and got up walking over to the closet, she mainly browsed not looking for anything in particular. "Awwwww you have nothing skimpy and revealing in here." She laughed for a moment at the joke; Jen always had the thing for playing around with sexual themes and stuff like that.

---

Sephiroth was in the kitchen, sipping on some warm coffee. It was a little late and he was worried about both Jen and Jess "Wonder where Jen ran off to… It's not unusual I know but still… she's usually back by now." The silver haired man muttered out as he leaned back against the counter.

---

The ninja shrugged. "I don't usually wear anything revealing. Unless you want to wear a nightie," She joked.

Jess walked to her closet and pushed the wall back further, revealing a small closet.

"This is wear I keep some clothes for missions," The ninja said and added, "I'm sure one of them will fit you."

Jen let out a soft chuckle "I never wear nighties unless it's for Seph." She shook her head and looked at the smaller back closet. The dragoness opened in and pulled out a one piece black outfit. "Reminds me of the outfits I used to run in when I was first starting out in the DSDA." Jen laughed for a moment and backed out of the closet apparently the outfit was what she wanted to wear. She walked back over to the bed and sat down unraveling the bandages as she began to wrap up her arm wounds.

----

Sephiroth glanced at the door, he heard a couple people talking, one was Kadaj he knew but the other two… he didn't know. Walking out with his coffee mug in hand he went into the living room "New friends of yours Kadaj?" the man questioned taking a drink from his coffee.

Jess chuckled and walked towards the door. "Just don't get blood on the carpet." The ninja went out to give Jen some privacy.

---

Kadaj got up and walked towards Sephiroth. "They're your children..." He murmured and walked out.

"Father!" Seigi exclaimed, hopping up and hugged Seph.

"Seigi, get off," Seiga said, getting up and watched as Seigi hugged the older man.

Seph held up his coffee mug when the boy hugged him, he had a confused look on his face at the reactions "I have no sons." He stated pushing the boy off for a moment. He looked over to where Kadaj walked out and at the boys. They did resemble him, in a little way. The silver haired man took a sip from his coffee, leaving himself to think about what Kadaj mentioned.

----

Jen chuckled for a moment and continued doing what she was doing. She finished up on wrapping up the wounds and slipped into the outfit she chose and grunted "Just as tight as my old outfits to." The dragoness grunted, running her hands down the sides of the outfit which was feeling like a corset.

---

"See, look what you did, Seigi. He's denying us," Seiga said.

Seigi felt himself being pushed off. He glanced at Jess, who just walked in.

"I didn't even know about them. They're... our sons," Jess added in.

"Oi, he never knew about us?" Seigi asked. The ninja shook her head.

Sephiroth raised his brow looking at Jess "Would this happen to be from that time where…" he stopped himself for a moment and shook his head "No you can't get impregnated." The man muttered out as he looked at the two boys for a second before he sighed. _"Kadaj's reaction to when I came in though…"_ Seph thought and looked back where Kadaj walked out, apparently he didn't want to be in the room. Sighing the man shook his head "Does Jen know?"

"I don't know," Jess replied. "I didn't think I would, either." She looked at the floor.

"So what's going on, here?" Seigi questioned.

"That's not very polite, Seigi," Seiga responded.

"Well, someone has to ask."

"Seigi, just shut up."

"Seiga, get that stick out of your bum."

"You two fight worse than Ali and Airim." Seph stated crossing his arms looking at the two "And those two are older than you." He stated and looked at Jess for a moment before he sighed and shook his head closing his eyes "If she knew we'd probably be hearing about it right now."

"Be hearing about what?" Jen questioned walking out, she noted the twins and Seph then Jess. "Bad time I take it?"

"Did you want to tell her, or should I?" Jess asked as the twins continued their argument.

Jen tilted her head to a side and stretched her arms back behind her head for a moment "If you have something to tell me better tell me now. I have to go meet up with a couple people, namely our daughter." She stated looking at Seph who looked at her.

"You'd… be better off telling her." The man stated looking at Jess as he leaned back against the wall _"It will give me time to run my ass off." _He thought knowing Jen's reaction probably wouldn't be at all likeable.

"Well... when I looked into Ben's mind, he was doing some experiments... namely, ones that required reproduction..." Jess began. "He made Seph and I... Seigi and Seiga are the result of that." She finished.

Seigi and Seiga stopped arguing and turned their attention to Jess.

"What?" They both let out.

Jen looked at Seph for a moment then returned her attention to Jess "So what your saying is that Ben did something which made you two… do the do so to say, and the result was…" the dragoness glanced to Seigi and Seiga for a moment and chuckled "Those two." She finished and stretched her arms behind her head, closing her eyes for a moment when she felt sharp pains coming from her side. "Well… if you'll excuse me I have to go speak with..." the dragoness grinned for a moment and nodded to the two "Their half sister for a bit. She's got something to tell me." Jen chuckled and disappeared.

"Well… that went better than I thought it would…" Seph stated and sighed for a moment shaking his head, although Jen taking off usually was never a good thing for them. "So you mean to tell me that Ben was behind the entire thing?" he questioned looking at Jess.

"Not the entire thing... I hate to admit. I was trying to stop, but I just felt something come over me," Jess responded.

"So Seigi and I are just some sort of experiment?" Seiga asked, slightly angry.

"Seiga, don't get mad. We never liked Ben much anyway..." Seigi placed a hand on Seiga's shoulder. "You see... Ben's used the mind control on us before. We were his first experiments on those things."

"I know. Ben was just a bad person. I'm glad he's dead, but the way he died..." The ninja went through a flashback of Ben's death... his blood flowing down his neck to the green grass... tasting the putrid, red liquid of his.

"That's not the first time I heard you say that," Kadaj let out, walking back into the room. "Saying that you felt something come over you."

"Kadaj..." Jess murmured.

"You don't have much of a say in this if Jessie and Sephiroth are our parents," Seiga said. He was angry that he and his brother were the experiments Ben told them they were. And he was beginning to believe it.

---

(Flashback)

"Your parents don't even know you exist," A male demon told the 14 year old twins.

"They do. Sienna told us that they love us very much. And if we get strong enough, we might see them!" Seigi defended.

"Have you ever even seen them?" Ben asked, stepping out of the shadows.

"Yes. Sienna showed us pictures of them," Seiga replied.

"Like I said, they don't even know you exist. You two are just experiments. Nothing more-"

"Ben!" Keia yelled. "What are you telling these two?"

"Well, its true-"

---

"Jess?" Kadaj moved his hand in front of the ninja's face. She stared, unblinkingly into space.

"Mother?" Seigi questioned.

"She won't reply... she doesn't care..." Seiga muttered and walked out of the room and out the front door. He started sprinting to try and find Sienna's mansion they were going to.

"Oi, Seiga!" Seigi cried. He took off after his brother.

"Jess?" Kadaj repeated. He was beginning to worry more about his wife.

Seph looked at Jess and watched as the twins ran out. He didn't know whether to follow the two or stay in the house. The things playing together the way they was, it was to confusing even for him right now. Walking over to Jess the man proceeded in helping Kadaj wave a hand in front of her face "Lost in thoughts maybe?"

---

"So you must be who my mom was telling me about." Aliana let out a chuckle appearing beside Seiga, keeping a set pace with his own. "You really do look like father." She stated with a chuckle, although knowing the sudden appearance would probably startle him.

"Holy shit!" Seiga exclaimed. He almost tripped. It wasn't every day someone could keep up with his speed.

"Who's that?" Seigi asked from behind Seiga.

"She said 'Father'... so does that make her our sister?" Seiga questioned.

---

Jess fell to all fours and shook her head. "Seigi and Seiga... they were put through more pain than I thought, and spent only 3 months a year with their sister. The rest of that time... they were in some sort of lab," She finally let out. The ninja got up slowly with Kadaj helping.

"Are you alright?" Kadaj questioned.

"Yes. Ever since I lost my soul... I took memories from three people since that time. Flashbacks have been playing through my mind, and that one was the strongest." Jess looked around. "Where'd the twins go?"

"They ran out. I think it was Seiga that was upset about something," Kadaj explained.

"He thought she was ignoring him." Seph stated and rubbed his forehead "Well to be exact he thought you didn't care Jess." He stated.

---

"Half sister to be correct." Aliana stated and skidded to a stop. She grabbed her tail and pulled it up beside her "And I'm pretty sure you can see that Jen was my mom." She added in and looked at the two. "Why are you out here? I'd figured you'd be back getting to know Seph and Jess." Ali stated looking at Seiga and then Seigi.

The twins also skidded to a stop. Seiga closed his eyes and let out, "Jess doesn't care about us. We're just little experiments of some fucking demon."

"Seiga..." Seigi murmured. He turned his attention to the woman who claimed to be their sister. "I ran after Seiga to make sure he was okay."

"Seigi... Mother didn't even know about us, and neither did Father."

"But they do now. I'm sure they love us. We're family-"

"Family's not enough." Seiga turned his attention away from Seigi.

Aliana sighed "If you don't give them a chance then they will never grow to love you." She stated and leaned back against a tree. "Jen told me about Ben, and I am sure he was just like Hojo when it came to his experiments. It was probably hard for you to not know your parents for some many years, and really you two are like… Jacques." The woman stopped herself for a moment not really wanting to bring up the subject of her dead brother… and basically the twins dead half brother. "Running will never solve anything as well. Get to know Seph, he's really a great father and will love you just like he loves me. And I am sure that Jess will feel the same if you get to know her." Aliana smiled for a moment, she never really met Jess but heard a lot about her from Jen.

All my life... Sienna told us how wonderful Mother would be... and she fucking ignored us!" Seiga yelled. He scowled.

"We haven't even got to know her very well. She looked like she was in some sort of trance-like state. Seiga... please... give them a chance..." Seigi pleaded.

"... Fine..." Seiga let out. He walked back to Seigi.

"So what's Father like?" Seigi asked.

---

"I care, but... I don't know which way they went," Jess admitted.

"Me neither, all I saw was them go out of the door. But how could you two not stop yourselves?" Kadaj questioned. The ninja stayed silent, hoping Sephiroth would come up with a better reason than hers.

Sephiroth looked at Kadaj and shrugged a bit "It felt like something was taking control of my body. All I know is that I didn't want to but… then it was just blank after that. Really I didn't know we had done anything until afterwards…" he sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

---

"It depends on how you want to know him. Seph's not like most people say he is, cold hearted and cruel. Maybe in the past but he isn't like that now." Aliana explained "He cares deeply for everyone close to him to tell the truth. Even though he doesn't show it your father really does care about you." She stated and stretched out her wings. "But really you two should be talking to him yourselves instead of having me explain." She chuckled and looked back in the direction the boys had come from. "Shall we start heading back? Maybe you can tell me a bit about yourselves on the way." Aliana smiled and shoved herself away from the tree walking over to the two.

---

"Oh really?" Kadaj let out.

"Yes, really. I told you we were in some mind controlled state," Jess responded.

---

"Well, then. We won't learn anything about our parents if we don't go. Come on, Seiga! I'll beat you there!" Seigi exclaimed. He used agility as he ran towards the direction of the house again.

Seiga smirked and took off after him. He looked behind to see if the woman would follow.

Aliana chuckled and shook her head breaking into a sprint catching up to the two. _"Might as well go, I should see Seph… it's been about a year since I came by for a visit." _She thought keeping up with the two boys with ease.

---

"Whatever it was I didn't like it." Seph muttered out rubbing his forehead "Gave me one hell of a headache afterwards."

---

Seigi looked back to see the woman and Seiga following him. He smiled and went faster, although, not his fastest.

Seiga rolled his eyes and quickly got to Seigi's side. He knew if Aliana had dragon blood in her, she'd keep up.

---

"Look, Kadaj. We had no control of our bodies. Ben made us do it-"

"I don't even know what's going on with you lately, Jess. I don't even know how I can trust you after you did that," Kadaj interrupted.

"Quit being an ass about it! I've been through hell today! I just... we're young, Kadaj... maybe getting married at this age... wasn't such a good idea..." The ninja let out. Kadaj went wide-eyed at the woman's comment.

"Jess. I didn't mean- What I meant was- Don't say that..." Kadaj jumbled his words. He didn't know what to say.

Seph looked at the two and shook his head chuckling softly for a moment "You know Jen and me were the same way, always arguing and the like." He shrugged remembering back when he and Jen had been arguing "It takes time to get used to one another and sometimes… things like what happened between me and Jess happen…" he sighed and rubbed his forehead "Airim was the result of one of Jen's little interludes with someone else. We had our fights about it, and really I felt the same as you do know Kadaj. Not knowing if I could trust Jen again, but if it's a good relationship and you two love each other. Then you learn to accept each others actions."

---

Aliana smirked for a moment, she was only sprinting and soon broke out into a half speed running catching up and going past the two "Is that as fast as you two can go?" she questioned turning around running backwards as she watched the two chuckling.

"Nope," Seigi replied. He and Seiga stopped.

"We're here," Seiga let out.

They walked back inside to see their mother seemingly depressed.

"Mother?" Seigi let out, walking towards her.

"See I told you. She's ignoring us-"

"I'm not ignoring you," Jess interrupted Seiga. "So... are you two hungry?" She finally said.

"Hungry?" Seigi murmured. He realized his stomach grumbled at the thought of food.

"You know, food," The ninja joked. She was trying to appear happy to make sure the twins wouldn't worry about her. "I'll go order some pizza." She walked out of the room.

"FATHER!" Aliana called out running in hugging Sephiroth.

"Ali? What are you doing here?" Seph questioned looking at her for a moment.

"Why else would I be here dad?" Ali chuckled seeing Seph's face "I came here to visit you." She poked the man in his chest and looked at Seigi and Seiga "And to meet my little brothers."

Sephiroth let out a soft chuckle and pried Aliana off him. "So Jen told you about…" he saw his daughter nod. "She wasn't mad or anything was she?"

"Of course not, or at least I didn't see her reacting like she was mad. In fact she seemed a little happy about telling me about these two.." Aliana shook her head for a moment and looked to Seigi and Seiga "I guess she doesn't really care much about you being their father, just so long as their happy I suppose…" she paused for a moment and pulled herself close to her father so she could whisper in his ear "And I really think they remind her about Jacques."

Seph nodded and watched as Ali walked over to the couch laying down on it crossing one leg over the other. He shook his head chuckling for a moment. "You haven't changed much."

"And he pried me off," Seigi whispered to Seiga, who remained silent.

"So you and Mother aren't married?" Seiga finally questioned.

Aliana busted out into laughter shaking her head. She found the question to be to amusing and really she thought the boy knew that Seph was married to Jen.

"Ali knock it off." Seph stated, trying to keep a straight face "I'm married to Jen, Kadaj is married to your mother." He explained and heard a couple more snickers come from Aliana before she finally stopped.

"Oi, Seiga. Wasn't it obvious?" Seigi questioned, seeing his brother turn a light shade of red.

"So you two were never married?" Seiga added.

Sephiroth looked over and noted Ali holding her gut do to her laughter and he shook his head. "I never married your mother. Never happened and I don't think it ever will." He stated, the man to was trying to hold in his own laughter.

"S-stop with the questions. I can't breath!" Aliana managed to say as she laughed hard clutching her gut. She was on the verge of tears due to her laughter.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Seiga said and walked into a door.

"Oi, Seiga, that's a closet," Seigi remarked. He remembered looking in that door out of curiosity. The twin watched Seiga walked out sheepishly and to the actual bathroom this time.

Seigi looked back up at Sephiroth. "So do I look like you or Mother more?" He asked.

Aliana kicked her feet for a moment before she ended up falling off the couch "Oww…"

"Serves you right." Seph stated shaking his head before he turned his attention to Seigi, taking the time to look the boy over for a moment "I would have to say you look more like your mother than me. Though your face resembles mine a bit more than hers."

Aliana climbed back up onto the couch leaning over the back looking at Seigi "I'm telling you he looks more like you." She stated chuckling "He's got your looks big time."

"He didn't ask you."

"Doesn't mean I can't answer dad." Ali retorted sticking out her tongue.

"So Seiga looks more like Mother, too? Or Father?" Seigi questioned. The two were confusing the teen a bit.

---

Seiga took a deep breath in the bathroom and sat on the side of the tub. He soon slipped and fell in, making his long coat get wet from the water in there. The teen quickly got back up and turned a deep shade of red. He hated moments like this.

---

"I haven't seen your mother yet but I know he doesn't look like Dad." Aliana chuckled watching as Seph looked over at her. "What?"

"Hush up for a bit. You're confusing him."

"That's my job isn't it as an older sister?"

"Your job as an older sister is to… play the older role and not confuse them." Seph sighed and shook his head. "But I'd have to agree with her, Seiga looks a lot like Jess. And now that I look at you, you look a lot like me when I was younger."

"See told you he looked like you." Aliana chuckled and looked at Sephiroth who just sighed and shook his head. "I think I had better conversations with mom." She chuckled and saw the look Seph gave her. "Ok I'll shut up now…"

"Did you have long hair as a teen?" Seigi asked. "Because I got mine cut like Dante's."

---

"I'm such an idiot..." Seiga muttered and banged his head against the wall.

---

"The pizza should be here in 30 minutes," Jess said, reentering the room.

Seph nodded his head "Yeah, Hojo never liked it much though. Always said I should get it cut but I never did." He chuckled for a moment and saw Jess walk back in.

Aliana looked over at Jess but remained silent for now, she didn't know if Seph would get mad at her for talking now or not. Although she was old enough to really not care if he got mad she didn't want to cause a ruckus while she was here for the visit.

"Where's Seiga?" Jess asked.

"In the bathroom. He embarrassed the hell out of himself." Seigi chuckled. He watched his mother go towards the bathroom door.

"Seiga?" She questioned.

"Mother?" He replied.

"You're not disposing of bodily wastes?"

"No... You can come in..." He responded as he saw Jess walk in.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My mind was going through a flashback about your past." Jess shut the door behind her. "I saw what Ben did to you and Seigi... that wasn't right."

"Seigi doesn't take anything seriously. That's his problem-"

"And you take things too seriously. You two remind me of Dante and Vergil," The ninja said with a chuckle.

"Dante's strange. Vergil's better, I think. He's much more mature and stronger," Seiga replied.

"Just as I thought you'd say... so any questions?"

"Do you love me?"

"Of course. I'd put family before anything," Jess responded. She remembered her own dad. He was the worst person she'd ever known in the other world she lived in... but he wasn't in her life now... she didn't consider him family.

---

"Pizza?" Seigi questioned. He'd never heard of it before due to it not existing in the Realm of Time. "What's that?"

Seph looked at Seigi and chuckled "Hard to… explain it really."

"Think of it as a pancake with tomato sauce, cheese and toppings like pepperoni on it." Aliana stated and looked over to Seph who chuckled more.

"Better than what I could come up with. Let's just say Dante's a fan of it." Sephiroth stated and walked over to the couch sitting down by Ali. "Anything you want to do while you're here? Or are you going to be lazy like always?" he questioned chuckling for a moment.

"I'm not lazy." Aliana muttered out moving her legs out from under Seph "I told you I came her to see you, mom and the boys." She stated chuckling and looked over to Seigi.

---

"She's not going to try and replace Kai, is she?" Seiga asked.

"I don't think so- who is she anyway?" Jess asked.

Seiga shrugged. "She claims to be my half sister."

"Well, why don't we go and meet her?" Jess held her hand out for Seiga to take to help him up.

"Alright," Seiga responded and took his mother's hand. He got up and hugged her. "I'm still grieving for Kai... she didn't deserve to die that way..."

"At least she can die..." Jess let out.

"Huh?"

"I'm immortal. I can't be killed that easily." The ninja started to tell her story.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's not going to try and replace Kai, is she?" Seiga asked.

"I don't think so- who is she anyway?" Jess asked.

Seiga shrugged. "She claims to be my half sister."

"Well, why don't we go and meet her?" Jess held her hand out for Seiga to take to help him up.

"Alright," Seiga responded and took his mother's hand. He got up and hugged her. "I'm still grieving for Kai... she didn't deserve to die that way..."

"At least she can die..." Jess let out.

"Huh?"

"I'm immortal. I can't be killed that easily." The ninja started to tell her story.

---

"Well... what's a pancake?" Seigi added.

Aliana looked at Seigi laughing a bit "You've lived a very sheltered life haven't you?" she questioned and got her legs shoved by Seph. "What?" she whined out.

"Knock it off you." Seph chuckled out and shook his head "A pancakes basically a flat sheet of bread that you eat."

Aliana chuckled and shoved Seph with her foot nearly knocking him off the couch. "You're not good at talking with kids are ya?" she questioned.

"Ali…." Sephiroth let out sighing grabbing the girl's foot as he pulled it off his side "Do you have to always pester me with your feet? Or am I going to have to tickle them like I did when you was a kid?" he grinned watching Aliana jerk her foot away.

"Your not about to tickle my feet." She let out looking at the man.

"You could say. The Realm of Time is more of a peaceful place... and the food is pretty bland." Seigi looked towards the direction of the bathroom. "I wonder what they're talking about."

---

"So you really asked Sienna where babies come from?" The ninja chuckled.

"Yeah, and she just left us hanging." Seiga smiled. He enjoyed talking with his mother.

---

Aliana looked at Seigi again and leaned her head on her hand "Realm of Time, Calli told me stuff about that place before. Not much but enough." She shrugged and shook her head "Not even sure if it's the same place that you're talking about though."

"Probably not with Calli, you know how she is." Seph stated chuckling.

"She's got a foul mouth worse than something that ate dog shit." Aliana stated chuckling and noted that Seph to had laughed at the comment.

"I don't know. But it's full of monks and a bunch of holy crap..." Seigi replied. "So you get a pancake out of flat bread?"

---

Seiga finally went out of the bathroom. He took a seat opposite of the couch Seph was on.

"What'd I miss?" Seiga asked.

---

"Yeah that's not the place Calli told me about." Ali chuckled out shaking her head for a moment. "Calli wouldn't fit into a holy place like that." She stated.

"The girls a half demon and devil, she barely fits in anywhere." Seph let out laughing as he shook his head. He noted that Seiga came back in "You didn't miss much, just some random conversations." He stated chuckling.

"I heard laughing in the bathroom. Either you told her about Kai's first period or when we asked Sienna how babies were made," Seigi chuckled.

"The second one." Seiga couldn't bring himself to say Kaileena's name.

"Not much longer from now," Jess said, looking at the clock, referring to the pizza.

"You know... there's not even cars in the Realm of Time," Seigi added.

Aliana looked at Seigi "You have got to be kidding me." She stated laughing a bit.

Seph shook his head and got up so he wouldn't end up being kicked in the side by Ali. After all her claws did hurt when they got kicked into his side. "You what? 30 now Ali?" he questioned.

"Yeah 30, why do you ask?"

"Just trying to remember." Sephiroth stated scratching his head.

"Thirty?" Seigi let out. "I'm seventeen. You don't look that old," He added.

"I'd add more comments, but I'd make an idiot out of myself again," Seiga responded.

"I've never met you. Hi, I'm Jessie," Jess finally said. "Sorry about not introducing myself earlier. I'm usually out."

Aliana looked at Jess and nodded "It's all right, I guess it slipped my mind a bit to. I'm Aliana, not sure if Jen told you about me or not." She chuckled and shook her head "Mom can be a bit… air headed a times." The woman laughed when Seph knocked her lightly on top of the head.

"Don't go talking like that you." He stated smirking for a moment. "Yeah she doesn't look 30 but inside she's got the mind of an old woman."

"DAD!" Aliana grumbled and shook her head.

"Jen's told me about you. But I never really thought I'd see you in person," Jess replied.

Soon a shuriken was thrown through window, almost hitting Seigi in the head.

"What the fuck was that!" Seigi exclaimed.

"It can't be..." Jess murmured, horrified.

"What is it, Mother?" Seiga asked. He looked out to see a person disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"That shuriken... it's a trademark of my old job... They must know that-" The ninja cut herself off. "Don't go out of the house just yet." Jess warned.

Aliana let out a soft growl and looked around. "I may not have good senses like Jen but I get the chills when I keep sensing things disappearing." She muttered out snorting as she looked at Seph.

Sephiroth walked over grabbing the Shuriken and looked at it for a moment before he looked back at Jess and soon Ali "Ali do you sense Jen anywhere nearby?" he questioned.

The woman shook her head "Not anywhere nearby, at least not close enough for me to sense her." Aliana replied.

"This is all my doing... it's my fault again, damn it!" Jess punched the couch.

"What?" Seiga asked.

"I used to work for an organization somewhat like Jen's... they didn't like demons. They must've figured out I'm still alive. I know this doesn't make much sense, but right now's not the time to explain," Jess answered. She broke the glass case on the wall with the daggers and took her special Cyclone weapons out.

"Let's just hope they won't go after you guys, too. I'm going to go out the back door to see if they're just after me or everyone I know." The ninja proceeded to walk to the back door.

"Jess..." Kadaj murmured.

"Hmm?"

"I... love you..." He finished.

"I love you, too," The ninja replied and continued.

Aliana looked at Seph "I'm going to get Calli, she could at least help us for a bit."

Sephiroth didn't have time to say anything before his daughter disappeared, he sighed knowing well it would take a long time to get Callista to come up here but the girl did know how to help. "You two should hide, incase these people are after you as well." He stated looking at Seigi and Seiga.

"And miss all the action?" Seigi said.

"You don't want to end up like Kai, do you?" Seiga questioned.

"Kai was naive-"

"You are too, Seigi. Face it-fuck!" Seiga exclaimed. A ninja appeared from behind him and impaled the twin with a katana. "You think that will kill me?" Seiga quickly grabbed the ninja's head and cracked her neck. Seigi cringed when he took out the katana. The wound healed quickly for being a half demon.

"You act way too cocky sometimes," Seigi remarked.

"There might be more," Seiga commented. He saw the ninja disappear after it 'died.' "Just a shadow clone. There's more..."

---

Jess felt a shuriken go into her forehead. She was knocked to the ground from the sudden attack. The ninja decided to play opossum... she knew the way of the old job was to check the body.

Not a few seconds later, a kunoichi appeared and placed a hand to the demoness' neck to check her pulse.

Jess quickly took the shuriken out of her head and placed it in the other ninja's. She fell flat to the ground, dead.

---

Sephiroth grabbed Mesamune, he rarely left the sword these days and had his hand on the hilt. On guard he was keeping an eye out, he sensed something and the sword was drawn and swung at the person who had appeared behind him.

"Hey now!" Aliana yelled out grabbing the sword with her hand, she had gotten used to her fathers reactions at times but it would always cost a small wound in her hand.

"So exactly what's going on? And why do you need me up here?" Callista questioned stretching her arms back behind her head as her tail twitched around behind her.

"I already told you why you were needed up here." Aliana replied.

"Not in full detail." Callista stated yawning for a moment. "Exactly what's attacking?"

Seph looked back and pulled Mesamune back when Aliana let go. "Ninjas apparently." He stated looking back to Callista.

"Oh goody ninjas. I'm leaping for joy." The half demon let out shrugging up her shoulders. Apparently she wasn't too pleased about being up here, and the thoughts that these guys couldn't take care of a few ninjas was overly displeasing. "Who are you two?" the teen questioned looking at Seigi and Seiga. "Your half demon and half human." She stated looking at Seph for a moment.

"Yeah, and you are?" Seiga questioned.

"Someone who can help, most likely," Seigi interrupted.

"No duh."

"Oi, Seiga-" Seigi dodged a shuriken that hit Seiga in the chest after he dodged it.

"Gee, thanks, bro," Seiga remarked and took out the shuriken.

"There's more coming!" Jess ran back into the living room. She threw fire shards at the wall to make the house catch on fire. "It would be best if this place went in flames..." She kicked a shadow clone that appeared in front of the in the jaw, which in turn, snapped the clone's neck. It disappeared.

Callista smirked for a moment "Well if you want to put this place up in flames…"

Aliana glanced back at Calli "Don't you even THINK about it!"

Callista chuckled a bit "I wasn't going to do a flame torrent." She let out and shot a blast of flames towards a wall blowing a hole in it and setting the kitchen room on fire.

"You was thinking of doing it and you know it Calli." Ali let out dodging a Shadow clone that had attacked her before she gave it a sharp kick to the gut making it disappear.

Callista shook her head and held up her hand in the shape of a gun in front of a ninja's face "Bang bang sweetie." She let out and clicked, her finger shot a blade of fire through the head of the clone making it disappear. Stretching her wings out she yawned for a moment and looked at the boys "Names Callista, although most people who know me call me Calli and bitch depending on if they like me or not." She chuckled and snapped her fingers setting a shadow clone on fire. "And most of the people up here don't like me."

"Stop putting on a big act and lets get out of this house." Aliana let out shoving Callista towards one of the doors.

"I can walk you know." Calli let out.

Seph rolled his eyes at the two and slashed at a ninja who was charging at him, once again the clone disappeared. "Lets get out of here now." He stated and followed after the two arguing girls.

"Seigi... Seiga... take my hand!" Jess commanded.

"We're not kids anymore, Mother," Seigi joked.

"I'm not going to hold your hand for that reason," The ninja responded. She grabbed their hands and teleported them to one of Sienna's mansions far away from her house. She took Kadaj's shoulder and teleported him there as well.

"Calli, or whoever you are, I don't want another person getting hurt so if you want, you can leave," Jess said. She turned around quickly to catch a shuriken and toss it back at the original ninja. "By the looks of it, they only sent one this time. This one made more shadow clones than I could as a human..." She murmured and turned her attention back to the group.

Callista ran a hand through her hair and stretched her wings out "I think I might just stay up here for awhile, things seem to be heating up." She chuckled for a moment and looked behind her, her tail twitched for a moment before she returned her focus forward. "Plus I need to see mother, she's probably wondering if I'm doing all right." Calli stated sarcastically, apparently she really didn't like Jen worrying about her.

"Your lucky father's not here. He'd be more worried than Jen." Aliana stated chuckling she noted Seph and walked over to him. "You doing all right dad?" she questioned.

"I'm fine…" The man stated and felt Ali place a hand on his shoulder and teleport him outside of the house.

"You sure don't seem fine." The Halfling stated softly.

"Might have just been the fire… I'm fine really." Sephiroth replied quickly and started to walk off so that Aliana didn't have time to reply with anything.

"Dad…" Ali sighed and shook her head for a moment looking behind her to see if Calli had followed or not. Apparently not since the demoness wasn't behind her.

Jess teleported out of the house and to Aliana and Sephiroth.

"Before anymore appear, you two should get away from here," The ninja began. "They might want to kill us, but they're only human. This is my problem." She added.

---

"Oi, Mother seems too overprotective," Seigi leaned against a wall and slumped to the floor.

"At least we know she cares..." Seiga murmured.

"Your mother is very caring... she told me she'd die before me or any of her friends," Kadaj said.

"Well, there you go, Seiga. Mother does care." Seigi looked up at Seiga, whose eyes were getting glossy from tears building up. "What's wrong?"

"Me. I believed what Ben said... about us being just experiments. But now, I just don't know what to believe..." He replied.

"Don't believe anything then," Seigi responded. "I don't. Besides... thinking about things twice makes everything more complicated. And you tend to regret things more-"

"But that's your style, Seigi. I have a different view one matters at hand," Seiga interrupted.

"Just tryin' to help." Seigi shrugged and closed his eyes.

Kadaj watched the twins. They were an odd duo, or so he thought.

---

Aliana looked at Jess and nodded "Come on dad I can take you back to my house for now, you can talk with Vince again." She stated and grabbed Seph's arm only to have him tug it away. "Father…"

"You go ahead; you can take me by some other time." He stated turning around hugging the girl "I just want to make sure Seigi and Seiga stay safe…" the man whispered into the girl's ear.

---

Callista sighed and disappeared, she reappeared in the mansion where Kadaj and the twins were. "Ugh…" she grumbled a bit and put out the small flicker of fire that was on her shoulder. "As always I tend to mess up my teleportation spells.' The demoness grumbled softly, apparently cussing herself out for a misjudged teleportation.

"What the fuck, lady!" Seiga exclaimed jumping back as Callista appeared.

"Language, Seiga," Seigi let out. "We shouldn't use that in the presence of a woman like you said," He joked.

---

"I'm going off to... deal with my problems. I was just wondering where you two are going to go," Jess said. She actually forgot exactly where her old workplace was.

"If you could take me to where the boys are, I'll stay there." Sephiroth stated looking at Aliana who disappeared.

---

"Not like it bothers me." Callista stated shrugging "Now… where the hell did I want to go?" she muttered out biting her finger as she paced back and forth thinking.

---

The ninja simply nodded and placed a hand on Seph's shoulder.

"I don't know what my old boss has in store for me. I don't even know if they have Devil's silver, but just tell Seigi and Seiga that I love them both," Jess let out before she teleported the silver-haired man to the mansion.

"Well, then, shall we proceed?" She added, turning around to face one of the rivals from her old workplace.

"It's been awhile since we fought, huh?" The figure asked.

"Thanks for letting me get everyone out of here before we fought."

"I'm all for honor. I don't wouldn't kill someone special to a rival." The figure leapt out of the shadows and drew out its sais.

---

"What are you doing here, Calli?" Kadaj questioned.

Callista stopped and looked at Kadaj "Well I was planning on going somewhere but I ended up fucking my teleportation spell." She grumbled for a moment more and sighed "And so I ended up here and now I have to relocate the place that I wanted to go to." She puffed up the feathers on her wings and closed her eyes as she continued to pace back and forth in thought her tail twitching once in awhile. "Maybe I should go find a bar…"

"And blow it up?" Seph questioned looking at Calli who stared at him "You know what liquor does to you."

Callista chuckled a bit scratching the back of her head "But I won't drink that much."

"Even a little is enough to send you on a killing spree. And on one of your pyromaniac moments." Sephiroth stated looking at Calli who was still chuckling.

"So where are we?" Kadaj asked.

"In another one of Sienna's mansions," Seigi replied. He gazed out of the window. "By the looks of it, we're in Japan." He added.

"That's kind of far from where we were," Seiga muttered. "I didn't think she'd send us this far out."

---

Jess moved to the side quickly. She drew out Cyclone and tried to impale the kunoichi on the ground.

The woman rolled out of the way just in time. She saw that Jess wasn't standing where she last was.

"So, Kayla... did Boss send you?" Jess questioned appearing out of a cloud of smoke behind the woman. The human barely dodged the daggers.

"As a matter a fact, yes," Kayla replied. "So you got some new moves?" She dodged the next fire balls that Jess threw at her.

"Yeah. And I don't think it's very fair... but we were never exactly fair to each other, huh?" Jess reminded and summoned two Death Ninjas. She watched them run around Kayla and begin stabbing her in various places.

"Summons... since when did you..." Kayla dropped to her knees as the Death Ninjas held their weapons to the woman's neck.

"With my new powers this is going to be so much easier dealing with Boss. She doesn't have control of me anymore. Hell, I don't even know who I work for now." Jess motioned for the Death Ninjas to hold off on killing Kayla. "Where does she reside, now, and I'll spare your life."

"She lives... where she always has..." Kayla responded and coughed up blood.

"I... don't remember... but..." Jess hoped just a drop of blood would give her what she wanted. She walked towards Kayla and wiped a finger over one of her cuts. She then licked the blood off and saw what she needed before spitting it back out.

The ninja placed a hand on Kayla's head and healed the wounds.

"Look. Now that I'm a demon, I don't think it would be fair for us to fight anymore. My vendetta with you is over," Jess murmured as the Death Ninjas disappeared. The ninja teleported to the place where her assassin career began.

---

Sephiroth looked out the window "Apparently whatever was going on was more dangerous than we thought."

"Yeah the gal had 1 human after her, nothing that all of us couldn't have handled easily." Callista stated crossing her arms "Even one of use could have taken care of that little Kunoichi." She added in leaning back against the wall.

"Jess wanted us to be safe." Seph added in looking at Calli who scoffed.

"Maybe she was right and I should have gone back down to hell. But I still have…" The demoness paused and glanced out the window "About another 4 hours before I can get back down there. These upper world visits always have one downfall… not being able to go back down right away." She rolled her eyes and sighed "Come on lets go find a game parlor or bar and pass the time!"

Seph shook his head and let out a soft chuckle "Are you really that bored?"

"Yes." Callista stated grumbling.

---

"I beat Kayla. I burned down my house. I sent the twins elsewhere. And now, I have to face my problems alone... they probably know-" The ninja began, but was interrupted as a bullet went through her left upper arm.

"Jess... you just had to go and turn into a demon?" A voice said. Jess turned around and realized the wound wasn't healing fast like normal.

"Like it? Special Devil's silver bullets we just made especially for demons like you. Ones that have been... changed. There were more like you Sienna took in. She didn't use her own blood in them, though-"

"Who told you that?" Jess questioned, watching the man with the gun.

"Boss. She's been keeping an eye on you for quite some time now. And now that she knows that you have half demon children... they're going to die just like you!" The man shot at Jess again. The demoness deflected the bullets with Cyclone.

"What's so wrong with being a demon?" She let out before feeling a net go around her. It sent electric shock through the woman's body. She clenched her teeth.

"Hey! I was gonna take her out myself!" The man yelled.

"By how good she was doing, she'd have killed you before the minute was over. Obviously, you didn't see the fight between her and Kayla," A woman's voice said. She held the remote which controlled the amount of electric output. "Let's see how much the little ninja can stand..." She smirked and turned the dial up.

Jess simply stayed curled up in a ball, resisting the urge to twitch and scream.

"Why isn't she teleporting out?" The woman murmured.

"I hit her with Devil's silver. She won't be able to for a good hour or two." The man winced as he saw the woman turn the dial up more.

"I'm not going to stop until I get a response-"

"Cassandra, you're so... cruel... Boss wouldn't allow this," The man interrupted.

"Fuck... you..." Jess muttered as she transformed into her demon form. The energy broke the net as she quickly grabbed the woman by the neck. The man started shooting again, but Jess moved Cassandra in the way to make the bullets go into her body. She screamed.

"There's your response, dammit!" Jess yelled, throwing Cassandra to the side. She picked up Cyclone and rapidly decapitated the man with the guns.

"No wonder you hate demons..." The ninja murmured. She felt that same feeling when she lost her soul... the freedom... the pleasure of killing. She closed her eyes and went back into human form. "Hopefully, these wounds will heal..." The ninja whispered, holding her left arm. She let go of it and walked inside of the building.

---

"Bar?" Seigi let out.

"A place where people get drunk," Seiga responded.

"I know well aware of what that is, but they have bars in this place?" Seigi questioned.

"Yeah. But I don't think it would be a good idea to go to one now. Especially if we're in another country, we could get lost," Kadaj replied.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Seigi got up and smirked.

"No, no... Not after what happened last time." Seiga closed his eyes in an irritated manner.

"Aw, but the lady you threw up on was ugly, anyway," Seigi teased.

"Oi, and you have to bring that up?" Seiga turned around to avoid being seen blushing.

"Seiga can't hold his drinks," Seigi whispered to the rest of the group in a comical manner.

Callista let out a soft chuckle and shook her head "Well what can we do for entertainment?"

"Maybe you can go get some Sake or something for us." Sephiroth let out laughing and saw Callista disappear. "Why did I have to say that…" he let out shaking his head.

"Jess shouldn't sent us to a more secluded area," Kadaj commented. "So what exactly goes on in the Realm of Time?"

"Well... not much. There's a whole bunch of religious crap. Rei and Keia raised us. Sienna visited often, and Ben... that bastard... he used us as experiments." Seigi clenched his fist.

"We were his first test subjects for some mind controlling device. We spent a year with him... When we broke out of the mind control, he had a stronger one to replace it. He didn't stop until he found one that could completely control us. Then he made us not tell anyone with it..." Seiga added.

"Well, on the bright side, there are some places with a lot of technology. But there are no cars at all there. And none of this 'pizza.' And there are bars! Unlike here, we can get in if we're with a 21 year old. We got in with some friends and partied. Then Seiga got so drunk, he picked up an ugly lady and threw up on her!" Seigi exclaimed.

"Shush," Seiga commanded. "I have a question for you, too. Are you Mother's boyfriend?"

Kadaj simply stared at Seiga and replied, "I'm her husband."

Seigi burst into laughter. "Nice question, bro..."

---

Jess looked around to see no one on the first floor, so far.

"Strange..." She walked in further to have iron gates close in front of the entrance as the windows were shut as well. More iron, steel, and various metals followed. "I'm expected."

"Expected for what?" Jen questioned with her arms crossed, apparently the dragoness had teleported into the place at the wrong time. She looked around for a moment, examining the layout of the area with red eyes. The dragoness had a very serious tone to her at this time, unlike her usual rowdy, childish self.

---

Callista let out a soft chuckle as she came back in. "Miss me?" she questioned sitting a bottle down on a little side table.

"Not really." Sephiroth joked and noted the look that he got from the Halfling.

"Ha ha very funny Seph." Callista let out smirking for a moment.

"Why are you smirking?"

"Just for the hell of it." Calli replied chuckling as she grabbed the bottle and tossed it to Seph who caught it "That the type you want? I can always go out and get a stronger one." She stated putting her hand on her hip.

"I never knew they was a stronger drink that Sake." Seph stated and chuckled.

"Oh, you have Sake?" Seigi questioned with a slight smirk on his face.

"We're part Deceiver, but Seigi just bends all the rules, apparently..." Seiga muttered.

"Oi. Alcohol rules when you wanna get drunk. Of course, Seiga here can't hold his drinks." Seigi winked at his brother. "Did you bring any for me?"

"Seigi... Mother is out risking her life for something, I know it. And you're here wanting to drink Sake," Seiga began.

"And Mother wouldn't want us to be sad, no? Come on. It's been a good while since we've actually had fun," Seigi interrupted.

"Jess is probably dealing with her past, right now," Kadaj added in.

"Eh?" Seigi let out.

"She used to work for another company. Not Sienna's. I never really knew about it until she disappeared for about a year. When she came back, she explained it all... well, most of it. Her old work place used to eliminate demons. I'm guessing they've found her again and know she has demon blood in her," Kadaj explained.

"That's a lot of info. They're human, right?" Seigi asked.

"Jess thinks they are-"

"Well, Mother's gonna kicks their asses! I know it!" Seigi paused for a moment. "Now where's that Sake?"

"Seigi!" Seiga hit his brother over his head, lightly.

---

"They're expecting me to be here," Jess replied. "It would be better just to take down this whole place, but the walls are magic guarded so this place can't be burnt downed... people have tried already." She added and walked towards the stairs.

"Jen... you're my friend... I don't want you to get hurt. I can deal with my problems alone," The ninja said.

"I thought to same way once before, you can't do everything alone and you know it. They may be only human but if you get to many one you… your as good as dead." Jen stated sighing softly for a moment "Besides friends always stick up for each other and look after each other." She smirked for a moment and looked at the walls; placing a hand on one she was testing it. "And I'm pretty sure Kadaj wants his sexy wife to stay alive." The dragoness added in chuckling softly.

---

"Jen's with your mother, I'm pretty sure their going to be fine. After all…" Callista paused for a moment as she took the bottle of Sake from Seph and made one of the traditional little bowl cups form in her hand as she poured a drink "What their fighting seems to be just humans, just with some weapons and other. I don't think they would be capable of killing Jen or Jess without a cheating way." She muttered out as she drank the little drink she had poured.

"None for us?" Seigi joked as he was elbowed by his brother.

"Seigi... you're hopeless..." Seiga muttered.

"It's worth a try," Seigi responded and smiled.

---

The ninja chuckled. "Sexy wife, eh?" She repeated and let out another small laugh. She went through the door to the stairs and began going up.

"Well, I know this place better than you. For some reason my Boss can't exactly leave the top floor for personal reasons he says. I don't exactly know the gender it my boss so, yeah." Jess got on the railing and leapt from wall to wall to get to the top floor, quickly.

Jen watched Jess and cracked her knuckles for a moment "So your boss is a mystery person… nothing new." The dragoness let out and followed suit after Jess, not the most graceful in the business of this type of stuff but she did make it up behind Jess. "I'm getting to old for this kind of stuff." The dragoness joked for a moment chuckling.

---

Callista tossed the bottle over to Seigi and formed another small bowl like cup for him that she sent his way as well "Knock yourself out." She stated chuckling.

"Don't give them alcohol! Their not old enough for it yet." Seph stated looking at Calli who just smirked.

"Hey I'm only… 18 in human years. I'm not exactly old enough for this shit either you know." The Halfling let out.

"That's not the point and you know it." Sephiroth let out sighing as he shook his head.

Seigi caught both objects. He quickly poured himself a cup.

"Hey, I've drank alcoholic beverages before. Seiga's the one here who can't handle these things," Seigi said to his father and sipped the drink.

"Seigi, just don't drink too much," Seiga responded and sighed.

---

"Top floor," Jess responded to Jen. She opened the door and waited for her friend to be sure that the door wouldn't lock behind her.

Jen nodded and followed behind Jess "So exactly how powerful is this old boss of yours?" The dragoness questioned, she didn't really want to butt into the matters of Jess but would be there incase the demoness needed her help.

---

Callista chuckled "A man that can hold his liquor usually lasts a long time in bed." She smirked for a moment and got bopped on the back of the head by Sephiroth.

"Not completely true woman."

"I ain't no woman! I'm a teenager."

"Then start acting like one!" Seph sighed and shook his head. "Your hopeless." He shook his head and sat down on a chair.

"You know you really need to get that stick out of your ass that's making you act like a high horse." Calli stated and saw Seph glare in her direction. "And you really need to stop being so serious." The Halfling added in holding up a hand forming a small glass goblet filled with a red substance that she drank slowly.

"I look up to Father greatly. He's not being too serious on my standards," Seiga defended.

"Oi, Seiga, you didn't even know who he was married to... and I'm still a virgin so I don't know how long I'll last in bed," Seigi remarked as he took another sip.

---

"I'm... not sure..." Jess let out, closing the door behind her. She walked further in the room and four people were at the other end of the hall.

"Devil's silver, bullets, Jess," One of the masked people said.

"Fuck..." She muttered and dove off to the side as the people began shooting.

Jen snorted for a moment, shifting to a werewolf like form. She jumped over Jess landing in front of the demon snarling softly "Devil's silver. Oh how fun." The dragoness let out chuckling for a moment, actually for her dodging bullets was a lot funnier than having to avoid the tones of fireballs and things sent at her from demons. "Just keep behind me and attack when you get an opening, their only humans by their scent." She whispered to Jess for a moment keeping full attention on the figures before them.

---

"Is that blood your drinking Calli?" Seph questioned looking at the drink.

"Now why would I be drinking blood?"

Sephiroth let out a chuckle for a moment "Well it looked like it from my point of view." He stated and looked at the drink.

"It's something only made in the underworld, a sort of specially crafted Alcoholic beverage that… our kind drinks to keep our powers under control. It's not that strong but it can pack one hell of a punch if a human were to drink it." Callista explained, as she twirled the glass she had on her finger for a moment.

"What about people who are... one fourth human?" Seigi questioned.

"Seigi, you're not thinking of drinking it, are you?" Seiga questioned.

"What makes you think that?" Seigi replied, smirking.

---

"You can have your fun and take them out," Jess began, going behind a desk. "I'll try and locate the boss," She finished, getting on the computer nearest to her.

Jen smirked and looked at Jess "I take it your just after the head person. All right I'll have my fun." The dragoness let out and charged at the group, the bullets didn't really bother her since she wasn't exactly a werewolf and the silver wouldn't bother her. Jumping on the first she tore out the neck and moved to another, taking out the legs before she grabbed the person by the throat holding the body in front of herself as a shield before she chucked it at the other two opening her maw sending an array of poisonous gas to choke them out. "Pathetic and they call themselves demon hunters." Jen muttered out watching the three people squirm in agony as the poison she spewed out of her mouth slowly killed them.

---

"Never had anyone with half blood or less try the stuff so I wouldn't know." Callista stated and pointed a finger to the cup Seigi had filling it up "That much will probably knock your little butt shitless. If your human blood takes over the demon blood you have." She chuckled out.

Sephiroth let out a sigh "Your going to get him so plastered he's going to jump your ass."

"I trust him just as much as I trust you Seph. If he gets so drunk and acts like a horny mutt I'll just teleport out." The demoness let out laughing.

"You won't like a drunk, horny Seigi," Seiga teased. "He tries to molest EVERYONE."

"I can take it." Seigi chugged the rest of the beverage.

---

"Have fun..." Jess murmured and started hacking into the computer. She was trying to find the exact room her old boss was in.

"What fun? Their pretty much dead right now." Jen chuckled out prodding one of the mostly dead people with a foot.

---

"He can molest me if he can catch me." Callista joked laughing a bit. "Do ya want me to refill that for ya?" She smirked looking at Seigi.

"Callista." Sephiroth let out sighing as she shook his head "Your starting to get drunk."

"What was your first clue?" Calli let out chuckling.

Seigi nodded. "Heck ya!"

"You're starting to get drunk, too," Seiga told Seigi.

"Am not... alright, I am. But I'm not as think as you drunk I am." Seigi burst into laughter.

"He's lost it."

---

Jess got up and sat in the chair. She smirked and looked at the room number.

"Room number 666... typical." Jess replied and stood up. She began running down the hall the room should be and knew Jen would keep up.

Jen followed after Jess "You know… I've rarely used my were form. This will be a good work out." She chuckled out and dove to the other side of Jess. "God I feel so freaking fat with all this fur."

---

Callista chuckled and filled Seigi's cup again turning it into a goblet like her own.

"Maybe we should get out of here." Sephiroth stated looking at Calli who drank another goblet of the beverage she had. "We probably don't want to be in here when their… drunker than hell."

"Awwwwwwww why? Afraid we'll try and molest you?" Callista let out chuckling.

---

"Here!" Jess exclaimed, stopping abruptly. "Room 666." She opened the door and walked in. It was fairly bright with a woman in white sitting calmly at a desk.

"Hey, Jess. You've never seen me, have you?" The woman questioned. "I have pathetic humans working for me. Jess... I'm an angel-"

"Well, what the hell are you doing here, then?"

"I'm getting to that... Look... I tried to take over the heavens, but failed miserably. I was cast out of there-"

"Let me guess the rest. You decided to kill all demons here, correct?" The ninja interrupted.

"They betrayed me so yes, you could say." The woman got up and transformed into a half angel half demon form. "And I ended up like this!" She yelled.

"So you turned into a Dark Angeth." Jen let out as she walked into the room "A Dark angel who is part demon. Or at least that's what Herold explained to me." The dragoness let out snorting flexing her claws for a moment. "Although your not nearly as strong as a demon, and not as holy as an angel."

"You'd be surprised, my dear Jen," The woman replied. "Throughout my years of living... I've gained powers. Many powers..." She smirked.

"What should we call you, then?" Jess questioned. "I'd like to know the name of my murderer."

"My name is Faith," She responded, still smirking.

---

Seigi chugged it again and put his arms around Seiga.

"What do you say we pull off some moves appropriate for yaoi, here?" Seigi questioned, aiming to kiss his brother, but missed and got his cheek.

"I say, no," Seiga responded, and tried to pry his brother off.

Callista smirked and laughed "Hey feel free to I'm all open for watching it!" fills up her goblet and drinks again before filling up Seigi's "Cheers to the nice couple!"

"I don't even know you anymore." Sephiroth let our burying his face in his hand.

---

"I've only run into one other of your kind during my life here. And he wasn't exactly powerful." Jen let out snorting as she shifted into her devil form "But then again I don't know how long you've been here."

"Father, aren't you going to help me?-" Seiga was interrupted as his brother dragged him to the ground and pinned him.

"Heh, heh... You're all mine, now..." Seigi murmured and kissed down Seiga's neck.

"Get off you little perv!"

---

Jess went into her demon form as well.

"What do we have here? A demon and a dragon. Not much of a challenge for me," Faith said and made a duplicate of her she. She went as high speeds and dumped holy water on both of the girls.

Jess fell to her knees. "Holy water?... What the fuck, woman?" She shifted back into human form.

"Heh, thought you might not like it..." Faith murmured and took out a special Devil's silver sword.

"Holy water?" Jen chuckled softly "I may look like a devil sweet heart but I'm all dragon so it's not going to hurt me much." She smirked for a moment and shook her head.

---

"GO GO GO!" Callista let out laughing.

Sephiroth let out a sigh "And get molested by him? I think not."

"You're stronger than him... and least tie him up or something!" Seiga exclaimed as his brother put his hand down his pants. Seiga's face went completely red.

"Someone's happy..." Seigi whispered and kissed Seiga on his lips as he moved his hand up and down his member.

"-Father!" Seiga cried.

---

"Faith, you're underestimated us," Jess said, and summoned fire around her. The water quickly evaporated and the ninja shifted back into demon form. She charged at one of the 'angels.'

Jen chuckled for a moment and flexed her arm "Yeah some brilliant strategy." She muttered out holding onto the wrist of her right arm, her eyes glowing a soft red as she murmured and incantation in dragon tongue. The tattoo on her hand coming to life as she finished off the incantation.

---

"Hey I'd figured you'd want to fuck a woman, after all ass fucking someone isn't fun ya know sweetie." Callista let out as she finished off yet another drink.

"Don't encourage him!" Seph let out looking at Calli who just winked at him "Oh… yeah you know son maybe… trying to molest your brother isn't a good thing. After all women are so much better." He stated walking over to Calli

The Halfling whispered in Seph's ear "You owe me big, get Seiga out of her if he's so damn scared of his drunken brother."

---

"Why can't you leave this, room, huh?" Jess let out, dodging the sword. She grabbed at Faith's wrists. Once she realized when she touched the woman, her skin burned off. The ninja drew her hands back to be cut near her thigh by the sword.

"I'm part holy so you can't exactly touch me, Jess," Faith explained and finally impaled the ninja.

"Well... this sucks..." Jess felt blood come out the side of her mouth. She quickly dug her claws into the 'angel's' neck. "Like that, bitch?" She murmured and stuck her other hand in her neck. Her skin burned off, as she pulled her hands back out.

"Too bad that wasn't the real me." Faith chuckled as the doppelganger disappeared.

"Too bad I don't go down easily..." Jess picked up the sword and used her shadow clones technique to make one appear behind the woman as well. 

---

Seigi used his other hand to hold Seiga's wrists while the other kept massaging Seiga's member.

"Come on, Seiga... this'll be fun..." Seigi laughed.

"This... is... gross..." Seiga muttered.

Seigi responded with another kiss.

Callista nodded to Seigi and watched Seph walk over and grab the boy pulling him off Seiga.

"Ok that's enough of that young man." Sephiroth let out sighing.

Callista licked her finger for a moment "You know being drunk tends to make me feel… different at times. I don't know if it's from lust or just the sheer power of the drinks but I just always tend to feel different." She let out chuckling.

---

Jen chuckled for a moment "This hand of mine, it's not a tattoo as most think. This hand is a living creature that loves to feed on the souls of anyone it can get a hold of. If you try to do anything, well I can't exactly guarantee you actually getting away safely or with your soul intact." The dragoness let out as what looked like a spiked tongue came out of the palm of her hand curling around her arm for a moment, that dragon eyes of the tattoo narrowing as they focused on Faith.

---

"Aww, come on Father... he was enjoying it," Seigi let out.

"Like hell I was," Seiga muttered, wiping his lips as he got up.

---

Jess smirked and disappeared in a cloud of smoke with her shadow clone and reappeared behind Faith. The duo kicked the 'angel' towards Jen. Faith practically flew towards Jen.

Jen smirked for a moment and watched as the tongue from her hand went flying at Faith slamming into her mouth and down her throat. Needless to say the dragoness nearly gagged at the sight of it but she had grown used to this sort of thing. It always went into the throats of the people she attacked, stabbed their hearts and took out their souls to feast. Not the prettiest thing to see, even for her.

---

"If he liked it he would have been giving the attention back to you." Seph let out and looked at Calli "Exactly why are you…" he looked at her for a moment "Playing with your breasts?" He questioned looking at her again to see her playing around with her breasts.

"Eh?" Callista pulled her hand back and blushed "The… the alcohol must have gotten to me." She let out softly and rubbed her forehead "That or I'm fucking horny."

"Oh really?" Seigi let out, and smirked.

Seiga shook his head before knocking his brother out.

---

Jess smirked and knew Jen would finish off Faith. Her shadow clone disappeared as she fell flat on her face. Blood came out of the wounds, going onto the white carpet. The ninja passed out from blood loss.

Jen pulled back her hand and shifted back to her humanoid form, watching as the soulless body fell to the floor with a sickening thud. The dragoness glanced back and noted Jess, jumping over the dead boy she got to Jess and grunted "Damn it…" she muttered out and placed a hand on Jess' shoulder teleporting her to the healing springs sitting the demons body into the water.

---

"Aw you had to knock him out." Calli let out smirking "But I could always get you." She let out and poured another goblet of the special liquor she had walking over to Seiga.

"Oh no you don't Calli." Seph let out stepping in front of Seiga.

"What you want some to?" Callista let out chuckling as she looked at Seigi "You knocked out the rest of the fun."

"Like hell I'm consuming alcohol," Seiga replied. "Seigi can be a moron when he's drunk."

---

Jess quickly woke up to the water touching her body.

"Jen..." She murmured and shook her head to make sure she was really awake. "I owe you." She looked into the water.

"I've thought about this a lot... and I've came to a final decision from today... I quit. I'm not going to be a ninja anymore. I'm tired of killing," Jess said. "No, this isn't the blood loss speaking."

"So I guess your going to be looking for a new job then." Jen chuckled for a moment and leaned back laying down on the edge of the pool "Not like I can blame you for wanting to quit and get away from killing. I'd quit to… if I could." She sighed for a moment and shook her head.

---

Callista let out a laugh for a moment and moved Seph out of her way "Oh really?" she questioned and grabbed Seiga pulling him up close to her body placing the cup to his lips as she opened his mouth pouring it down. "Take a nice long drink."

"CALLI!" Sephiroth yelled out and realized he couldn't move. "What the hell?"

"Like my little freezing spell?" Callista let out chuckling.

"Oh that's low woman…" Seph let out grumbling.

Seiga choked down the beverage and pushed himself away once she was done. 

"What the fuck don't you understand, lady!" Seiga exclaimed, wiping his lips. "My brother just molested me, and now you gave me alcohol... and you froze Father!" He was getting angry.

---

"I wish quitting was easy, but it's going to be hard to find a job. I'm good at killing so other things... I have to get used to again. Maybe I should be a stripper," Jess joked.

"Nah, Kadaj would get mad. Hmm... What about a house wife? Kadaj can bring home the bacon while I look after the twins," She added and chuckled.

"You'd be bored after one day. Trust me I couldn't stand staying home… I guess it's just the feeling you grow into after you get used to being out." Jen shrugged for a moment "But really whatever floats your boat. I think you'd do some good moves on a pole, as a pole dancer… wait Kadaj would get mad at that to."

---

"A little spell, nothing more. He could have easily broken it if he wanted to." Callista let out looking at Seph. "And he probably knew it."

"If I knew that I would have broken out of this a long time ago."

"Don't play games Sephiroth." Calli stated and held up a hand the woman glanced over her shoulder "Hmmmm…"

---

"Kadaj would be so pissed..." Jess chuckled. "Well, any ideas besides housewife and stripper?" The woman asked.

---

"You're just lucky that I'm not like my brother when I'm drunk. I tend to... get fairly angry..." Seiga let out, feeling slightly light-headed.

Seigi remained unconscious on the ground.

"You're starting to sound a little… pathetic. Maybe the drink was a little too much for you to handle." Callista let out chuckling for a moment as she snapped her fingers and heard a thud come from where Seph was "Oh yeah that's right... that spell always had a bad side effect."

"Yeah making people fall flat on their ass." Seph grumbled as he stood up and looked at Callista who shook her head.

---

"Depends on what field of work you want to be in. You'd need some experience for work, most of these jobs these days always have to have little experience or more." Jen sighed and scratched the back of her head "Maybe I could get you into this one thing I was in, where you can look for a job online."

---

"Well... stay still, I'm trying to- whoa..." Seiga let out as he sat on the nearest couch. "What the hell was that stuff you gave me?" He questioned, holding his head.

---

"Hmm... I guess I'll just start with telling Sienna that I quit," The ex-ninja let out. "And that means I have to give up killing..."

Jen walked around for a moment, looking at her hand with the tattoo that had been acting on its own, moving around blinking its eyes and staring at Jess "It's not polite to stare." She muttered out and watched as the hand returned focus to something else. "What do you think you'd want to do?"

---

"The same stuff your brother had. It seems to me that your human half is taking more control than your demon half. Otherwise you wouldn't be getting this type of effect." Callista let out "And I'm not moving, if you'd get your head out of the clouds you would have noticed that." She added in and looked at Seph "I thought you could hold your drinks?"

Sephiroth let out a grunt "Not really. Only when I want to get Jen drunk."

"The demon part of me gets drunk really easily as well..." Seiga murmured. "I feel... like a..." He let out before falling on the couch and getting knocked out.

---

"I don't know, but let's just get out of here and go home. I miss Kadaj," Jess said and smiled.

"Remember you took him to some other place." Jen let out chuckling and smacked her hand "I told you it's not polite to stare… damn hand." She let out shaking her head "Word to the wise, never get a devil form with a living hand. It's a pain in the ass."

---

"Pretty pathetic." Calli let out and got smacked on the back of the head "Whoa… head rush… What'd you do that for?"

"Because you knocked him out with that alcohol of yours." Seph let out sighing.

---

"So did you want to come with me? Seph's with him, and so are the twins," Jess suggested.

"Seph wouldn't want to see me like this. And I've got to go someplace…" Jen said and sighed softly "I've got to go visit someone." She stated and disappeared.

Jess simply looked back to the water. She wondered why it healed so fast before leaving. She teleported back to the mansion Seigi and Seiga were at.

"The hell?..." Jess muttered and looked at the two knocked out boys. "What happened here?"

Sephiroth looked at Jess and pointed to Callista "She happened."

"You act like it was my entire fault."

"You were the one that gave Seigi that strong drink."

"AND his brother was the one who knocked him out."

"Oh yeah that's right… BUT you gave Seiga a sip of that drink and he passed out!"

"His human side had a worse effect on him when he actually drank it. If it was his demonic half he wouldn't have passed out. I should know." Callista let out chuckling.

"You let minors have a drink?" Jess questioned and looked from Seigi to Seiga. "That must come from Seph's side because I can hold my drink."

"I can hold my liquor just as well as anyone… it' just Ms. Devil Half here gave them a drink from the underworld." Sephiroth let out pointing to Calli again.

"Hey I didn't have to give it to them, Seigi was the one who insisted."

"But you did sort of… well yeah give Seiga it."

"Oh yeah that… ehehehe heat of the moment I suppose." Calli let out chuckling.

"Well... I guess we better be back on our way back to our 'home world,'" Jess let out.

"Seph, do you mind picking up one of them? I'm going to teleport to your house since mine... isn't available," Jess added.

Seph nodded and walked over picking up Seiga "Calli go see your mother." He let out and watched the girl nod and teleport out "Where is Jen at anyway? I thought she'd be with you."

"She said she had to visit someone," Jess replied. She picked up Seigi and touched Sephiroth's arm. The demoness teleported herself and them to Jen's house.

"I didn't even know about them, either..." The ex-ninja finally said. She set Seigi on the nearest couch. "Should we let them sleep here or would you prefer them to take a bed?... probably separate."

"They can sleep here." Seph let out sitting Seiga on the couch as he walked off to the bedroom to bring back a blanket "Separate would be good, after all Seigi did try to molest Seiga when he was drunk." The man let out chuckling for a moment. "So she said she had to visit someone… must be out tending to the grave again."

"Oh... shit..." Jess let out before teleporting back to the mansion.

"Kadaj, are you here?" She questioned, walking around the room.

"Hmm?" Kadaj walked in the room to see everyone gone.

"Kadaj!" Jess exclaimed and she ran up and hugged him. "I missed you..."

"It was only a few hours..." Kadaj put his arms around his wife and kissed her forehead.

"It seemed like forever, though..." The demoness returned his kiss on the lips.

"We better go now, and not leave Seph with the twins... alone. From what I heard they're both drunk," Jess said, drawing back from the kiss.

"They can wait an hour... or two..." Kadaj smirked and carried Jess to the couch. "I missed you, too." He placed kisses down her neck before climbing on top of the woman.

"Kadaj... are you trying to seduce me?"

"It's working, right?" He teased.

---

Sephiroth let out a sigh as he sat Seigi on the opposite end of the couch, covering both with a blanket before he moved off to the kitchen. "Man why did Calli have to go and get…" the man was cut off from his sentence when a pair of arms wrapped around him in a fierce hug. "Jen?" he questioned.

A simple nod was Seph's reply as Jen held her husband in the tight hug. She didn't speak nor try and say anything, but it was probably clear that she had missed the man.

Sephiroth wrapped his arms around Jen's waist, kicking the door to the kitchen shut with his foot. He heard it get locked, probably by Jen with her telepathy, though she wasn't good with it she had always amazed the man with it. Soon Seph felt himself get pinned back against the door and lips get placed against his. "Hehe so it's the kitchen this time."

"You're damn straight it is." Jen let out as she kissed Seph again and felt him return the kiss.

---

"Kadaj... we can do this later," Jess simply kissed him and smiled.

"But we're alone now, and... you're all wet?" Kadaj finally realized Jess' clothes were wet.

"I'm slightly worried about the boys. They're not old enough to live on their own, yet. They still need a parent-"

"You're suggesting they live with us?" Kadaj questioned.

"Yeah-"

"But they'll interrupt us..." The silver-haired man pouted and kissed the woman playfully between her breasts.

"Well... if they're okay with it, we'll keep one, and Seph will keep one," The woman replied, laughing as Kadaj nuzzled her neck.

"Alright. Just a few more minutes..." Kadaj started taking off Jess' shirt. "We need to get you out of these wet clothes."

---

Seiga rolled off the couch and hit the coffee table.

"Shit!" He muttered as he saw Seigi lying on the couch. He closed his eyes and saw that his brother was knocked out. "Whew..." He let out, noticing a faint noise from the kitchen.

The boy got up and walked to the door. He tried to open the door, but found out the door was locked. "Hmm?" He waved his hand over the knob, unlocking the door. Again, he tried to open the door, but something heavy was on the other side.

"Hello?" He questioned.

"Who is that?" Jen questioned running a hand down Seph's chest.

"Seiga?" Sephiroth let out and looked behind him "I thought you'd be asleep for a while." He stated and looked at Jen who backed up buttoning up her shirt before she walked over to the fridge.

"Your sons are here?" she questioned chuckling a bit as she pulled out a soda popping it open taking a drink.

Seiga opened the door to see Jen and his father. "I rolled off the couch. That thing doesn't seem built for me to sleep on... god, I have such a fucking headache..." Seiga replied, holding his head.

"Let me guess Calli gave you some of that underworld liquor?" Jen questioned leaning back against the fridge.

"Yeah but how would you know?" Seph questioned looking at Jen.

"Because I've tried it before." She replied and let out a chuckle "You're going to have a headache for awhile and a hangover, so you might want to just sleep it off." The dragoness stated.

"I don't know how I'll get to sleep with this headache..." Seiga rubbed his head and sighed. "I can try, though..." He murmured.

"Do you have any tea?" He asked.

---

Jess teleported back in. Her and Kadaj's small trip to the Realm of Time a few moments before had her slightly tired.

"I'm just glad you remember how Sienna opened the portal," Kadaj joked and kissed Jess on the cheek.

"Well, we're stuck here for a bit until we get a new house... either that or get an apartment," The woman said and saw Seiga gone from the couch.

"So are we going to talk to them about the twins?" Kadaj asked.

"Yeah." Jess walked ahead of Kadaj to the kitchen since she saw the light on in there. "Hey," She greeted and hugged Seiga.

"Hi, Mother," Seiga replied and hugged back. Jess backed off as Kadaj put his arms around his wife from behind.

"So..." Jess began. "Kadaj and I thought about the twins... and since they're 17, they can't exactly live on their own, yet, and they don't even have any money in this world."

"What she's trying to say is, we were wondering if you wanted to keep one of the twins and we'll keep the other," Kadaj finished.

"I'm okay with that..." Seiga replied. _'It'll keep Seigi from molesting me...' _He thought and mentally shuddered.

Jen looked at Seph before she walked out of the room moving back to the living room. Not really wanting to be in the room at the time for it wasn't really a good topic for her.

"Jen…" Seph let out sighing as he shook his head "It's a very touchy subject, especially for Jen… but I'm all right with it, if Jen is as well we can take in one of the twins." He let out chuckling softly "It might do Jen a bit of good… but she's just so shut off when it comes to… well you know."

"Which twin?" Jess questioned.

"I'll go with Mother," Seiga answered.

"Okay... then you get Seigi?" Kadaj let out as more of a question.

"Yeah, that's Seigi sleeping on the couch," Seiga replied.

"Jen... I just can't abandon the twins..." The demoness murmured, walking towards her.

"I understand…" Jen muttered out and let out a sigh "I'm pretty sure you can understand why I'm acting this way. With what happened to Jacques and all." She muttered and took another sip from her soda. "It's hard to just accept another boy into the house."

Sephiroth nodded "Good at least he's asleep." The man sighed for a moment "I don't want him running around just yet. Until Jen feels a little better." He added in chuckling _"Or at least not until Jen cools that horn bug she has right now." _He thought.

"I didn't want to know Jen's horny," Kadaj and Seiga let out in unison.

"I guess you two have some things in common," Jess joked. "Well, then it's settled. We'll visit Seigi in the morning. I'll go find a hotel for Kadaj, Seiga, and me to stay in so you two can... catch up on things," She added and chuckled and she teleported out with Seiga and Kadaj.

Seph shook his head and walked out placing a hand on Jen's shoulder "You're sure you're all right with this?" He questioned and got a nod for his reply. "Well… let's go get his room ready then." Sephiroth let out smiling for a moment as he walked down the hall.

"_This should at least do me some good… it will be better than constantly moaning about the lose of my son." _Jen thought for a moment and followed after Seph to set up the room for Seigi.

Seigi awoke and let out a loud moan. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, letting out a yawn, next.

"God... what the hell kind of drink was that?" He questioned rubbing his eyes again. "Morning?" He added, glancing out the window. "How drunk was I, or did Seiga knock me out- Seiga!" The boy looked around to see his brother no where near.

"Oh my fucking god, they killed him!" He exclaimed.

---

"Mother?" Seiga shook Jess as she slowly opened her eyes.

"What?" She murmured.

"It's morning. Shouldn't we all be up?" Seiga questioned.

"Alright... I'll go get something from some fast food store..." Jess lazily got out of Kadaj's embrace.

"Jess..." Kadaj whispered. "Where are you going?"

"To get Seiga something to eat. Do you want anything?" The woman asked, stretching. She soon realized, Seiga was already ready to go out and eat.

"I'm fine," Kadaj replied and rolled to his other side.

"Let me go get ready," Jess responded and smiled at Seiga.

---

"Your sons awake Seph." Jen muttered out shoving Seph's shoulder as she woke up stretching out for a moment.

"Is it morning already?" Sephiroth questioned sitting up, he didn't have his shirt on and was just in a pair of boxers. His usual nightly attire.

Jen glanced towards the window and nodded getting up she grabbed her rob and made her usual routine of going to the bathroom.

Seph got up and pulled on a pair of pants walking out of the room "No one killed Seiga, he's with your mother." The man stated chuckled as he stretched out his arms out behind his head.

"Ahhhhh!" Seigi screamed and fell off the couch in a comical manner.

"You scared the shit out of me..." Seigi muttered and got up. "What's for breakfast?" He asked, smirking.

---

"So you cut it into small pieces and eat it?" Seiga questioned, looking at his pancake.

"Yeah. And you put syrup on it, too," The woman grabbed the syrup bottle and poured a big blob on the boy's pancakes.

Seiga took a bite and chewed. "Hmm... it's good," He said and began eating more.

"I've seen part of your life through Ben's mind... is there anything you have to ask about me?" Jess asked.

"How did you and Father meet?" He asked and sipped his milk.

Jess almost poured her hot chocolate on herself. "Well, to tell you the truth, I met him after I met Jen, his wife." The woman put her cocoa down. "When I... conceived you... err- Sephiroth and I were kind of forced to do... it... by an old rival who temporarily took over my body."

"Really? Who?"

"One of my creations..."

"We have another sibling out there?"

Jess chuckled. "No. I created a monster-like creature out of the shadows and it ended up controlling me."

"Oh... Sienna tells me you're not from this world. May I ask which one?"

"Well, my home world isn't like this one. It's FULL of humans and grief. I don't want to go back. Just stick to this world, and you'll be okay-"

"Who were your parents?"

"I don't have parents," Jess replied.

"So you're an experiment?"

"Sienna's little experiment..." She replied and sipped her cocoa as Seiga finished his pancake.

"Can I have another?"

"Knock yourself out," Jess responded ass she asked the waitress for another order.

---

Seph let out a chuckle and shook his head and walked to the kitchen "Since Jen's doing her morning business I will be the one cooking breakfast today." He stated and went to the fridge getting ready for breakfast. "Anything in particular you'd want?" He questioned as he pulled out some eggs and a couple other things.

Jen was in the shower, running her hands through her hair for a moment as she yawned… getting a horrid mouthful of hot water. Coughing for a moment Jen grumbled to herself "I hate morning." She muttered out and shook her head rubbing her eyes as she leaned against the front of the shower, letting the warm water run down her back.

"Not really, usually, I'm not up in the mornings..." Seigi yawned and sat back down. "My headache's going away."

---

"You shouldn't be putting so much- oh god..." Jess chuckled as Seiga happily ate more pancakes.

"Where have these been all my life?" He joked and took another bite.

---

Seph let out a chuckle "You sound a lot like Jen. She's never a morning person." He chuckled as he walked over to the stove turning it on, cracking open a couple of the eggs pouring them onto a skillet as he fixed them "Scrambled eggs are always a good breakfast for me. Jen prefers pancakes and bacon but I'm sure she can fix her own." He joked for a moment.

"What are pancakes? You guys mentioned it earlier, yesterday before the ninjas attacked," Seigi questioned. "And do you eat those round white things?" He pointed to the eggs.

---

"Seiga, that's going to be your last plate," Jess ordered.

"Alright," Seiga replied, finishing off the last pancake. "So do you use money in this world as well?"

"Yeah, unfortunately, but I have quite a bit of cash stashed in places," Jess replied, pulling out some twenties from her pocket. She got up and paid for the meals.

"Let's go visit your brother," She said as Seiga had a big grin. He was getting hyper off the syrup.

---

Jen chuckled walking in behind Seigi "Yeah, their good but I'd prefer a little meat in my meal." She smirked walking into the kitchen, robe wrapped around herself as she walked over to the fridge.

"Are you going to stay up after this or go back to bed?" Sephiroth questioned chuckling when Jen walked over with a pack of bacon, and some of her own cooking utensils

"Probably not. I'm wide awake now." Jen replied and glanced over to Seigi "And besides I'd like to get to know your son a little better." She added in as she began fixing her own breakfast.

Seph reached into a cabinet above him and pulled out a plate, flipping the eggs he had fixed onto it. Pulling out a couple forks from a nearby drawer he walked over to the table in the room and sat the plate down "Jen's going to be fixing some pancakes if you want them to go with this." He stated and looked at Seigi motioning for him to come over.

Seigi followed and took a seat at the table. "What would you want to know about me?" He questioned.

---

"I'll beat you!" Seiga exclaimed.

"You don't even know the way to their house..." Jess replied.

"Oi... well... hmm... can you teach me how to teleport?" He asked.

"I'm... not sure, but I can teach you how to disappear in a cloud of smoke. I call just call it something simple 'poofing.' Kind of silly, but I don't want to give it a big name. Let's go to an alley," The ex-ninja said and grabbed Seiga's hand.

The mother and son stopped half way down. She laughed as Seiga made a strange face.

"I'm pretty sure you can do it-"

"Teleport?"

"I can try and teach you that later. But for now, this is good," She smiled and started explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

Jen glanced back at Seigi and chuckled softly "Well for instance what type of things you like and stuff like that." She replied and poured some pancake batter into a pan she had out. Seph was by her fixing his scrambled eggs as usual and he was helping out with a couple of things, like fixing the bacon as well.

"What I like... I like beer, I like girls, and I think I molested my brother last night when I got drunk... hmm... I like the color red... I like a lot of things, but just ask specifically what you want to know," Seigi replied and smiled.

---

"This poofing isn't my thing..." Seiga muttered as the two appeared in Jen's house in the living room.

"I was worse than you when I started..." Jess replied, and chuckled as Seiga tripped over the coffee table.

Jen glanced over towards the door and shook her head for a moment "Seph…" she let out nodding towards the door watching as the silver haired man nodded and walked out. "You could start by explaining to me what happened during your time in the Realm of Time." The dragoness let out flipping the pancake she had in the pan and grabbing a plate from the upper shelf. She grabbed the skillet with the eggs and flipped them onto the plate sitting it on the counter.

Seph let out a chuckle and walked over straightening out the coffee table "We have to improve your… appearing skills." He joked for a moment "Coming to visit Seigi I take it?" he questioned.

"That table came out of nowhere," Seiga responded and ran into the kitchen. He hugged Seigi and took a seat beside him.

"Are you gonna eat pancakes? You'll love pancake, I love pancakes. Pancakes are good. Especially with syrup. Syrup's always good. Why aren't these things in the Realm of Time? That waitress was hot..." Seiga began rambling uncontrollably.

"Seiga, shut up." Seigi heard his brother chuckle. "We were raised by Keia and Rei. Rei became our martial arts teacher. Seiga and I trained in speed as Kai trained more in the fighting part-"

"Rei and Keia got it on about every night!" Seiga butted in.

"That too. And Ben took us away for quite awhile... using us for test subjects for the mind controlling device. Every time we broke out of the trance, he had a newer version of it ready for us." He explained.

---

"Let's just say... Seiga got into some sugar..." Jess said to Sephiroth and chuckled.

Seph let out a chuckle and glanced towards the kitchen "I can see that…" he laughed a bit and shook his head "If this is going to be a routine every morning I'm going to have to… child proof the house." He joked.

---

Jen nodded and flipped a pancake onto the plate and soon followed that with the bacon she had "That sounds a lot like what Hojo did with Jacques, although Hojo didn't use a mind controlling device." She sighed and walked over sitting the plate with bacon on the table and soon that was followed by the pancakes, she grabbed a bottle of syrup from the fridge and walked over sitting it on the table, the dragoness soon went back over and finished up a couple more groups of pancakes and flipped them over onto the plate. "So you're trained in martial arts, and your brothers hyper." Jen chuckled out as she walked over to the table with a plate of her own, grabbing a couple pancakes and some bacon adding syrup on the pancakes before she cut them up and started to eat.

"I don't know. They seem somewhat unpredictable..." Jess let out. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a plate, and gave it to Seigi. "I think you'll need this." She laughed and gave him a fork as well.

"So, Mother, is there any other siblings coming soon?" Seiga questioned.

"Err- I don't think so," She responded.

"I want another brother. One that won't molest me," Seiga chuckled out.

"Oi, I was drunk, okay. If I were sober, I could've seduced you better," Seigi joked.

"I didn't hear that," Jess murmured and walked back out to sit on the couch in the living room.

Jen chuckled and shook her head "That stuff of Calli's… it really has some effects. I mean…" the dragoness shook her head laughing for a moment as she closed her eyes "Never mind that…" she let out and sighed for a moment "Well technically, since your Seph's sons you would have a half brother from my side… but he's not around anymore." Jen explained.

---

Seph chuckled and sat on the couch for a moment "If you need help, finding a place to stay I can help you out." He let out "I'd really hate to see you guys living in an apartment with a very hyper Seiga." He chuckled.

"I have another house..." Jess replied. "It was my private home, but since I burned down my last one, I think I'll manage. I didn't consider it last night because Kadaj was trying to seduce me and succeeded, but that's not the point... Err- my mind was clouded," Jess explained. "Besides, it would be kinda of strange to tell Kadaj, 'Oh, I have two sons with Sephiroth and a private home,'" She added.

Seph let out a soft chuckle and nodded and glanced towards the kitchen not hearing anything "Either Seiga got knocked out of their… very quiet." He let out and got up walking into the kitchen. The man saw Jen glance up and he looked at the two boys for a moment leaning on the side of the door just watching. _"They would never replace Jacques." _The thought ran through his mind and Sephiroth shook his head clouding out the memory.

"Seigi, you should try the syrup. It's good. Especially with hot waitresses. And eggs. Eggs are good too. I ate mine scrambled. Everyone should love scrambled eggs," Seiga began rambling again.

"Geez, Seiga. I've never seen you this hyper before," Seigi said and chuckled.

"At least I'm not trying to molest you," Seiga snapped.

"Well, I was drunk, dumbass."

"I'm in complete control right now, unlike you were last night!"

"Oi, I remember now! I stuck my hand down your pants!"

"Yes, and that was most unbearable."

"You know you liked it."

"That was sick and that was wrong..."

"Just a little yaoi won't hurt," Seigi teased and got elbowed.

"It scarred me." Seiga shuddered.

"Yours is smaller than mine." Seigi burst into laughter.

"Oi, it was scared of you, that's why!"

"It has emotions! Oh my fucking god..." Seigi said between laughs.

"Shut up, Seigi..." Seiga closed his eyes in an irritated manner.

Jess sat in the living room, over hearing the twins. "Looks like separating them was a good thing..." She murmured and let out a soft chuckle. "You guys, I'm going to get Kadaj," Jess said and teleported out.

"She needs to teach me how to teleport," Seiga remarked and took one of Seigi's bacon pieces.

---

"Kadaj?" Jess let out and shook her husband.

"Hmm?..." He shielded his eyes from the sun.

"I paid for this place already. Go put on your shirt, and we'll go to our new home-" Jess was suddenly grabbed by him and placed between the mattress and Kadaj.

"Since Seiga's gone..." He whispered in the demoness' ear and kissed her, letting his hands trace her outline as he felt her let out a soft whimper.

"Kadaj..." Jess murmured. "They're waiting for us. You can screw me later-" She felt his hands undoing her pants.

The silver-haired man shook his head. "No. We didn't get to do anything really last night besides that small trip to the Realm of Time." He started kissing down her neck, down her chest, and to her groin, teasing the woman in the process.

"What should be our excuse then?" She questioned, letting her hands stroke his back.

"Let's just say you had a hard time getting me up." Kadaj grinned and began pulling the woman's shirt off.

---

Jen's eyes followed back and forth between the two as they argued over things, she let out a soft chuckle and shook her head for a moment "If you're going to keep arguing like that get married." She let out joking for a moment and saw Seph's reaction was to turn his head as he let out a laugh "You two would make such a cute couple to." The dragoness added into the joke, chuckling a bit as she watched the two more.

"Jen knows how to teleport. She's just not very good at it." Sephiroth let out laughing a bit as he got a cold glare from Jen sent his way. "Well for a dragon it would be kind of hard to teleport. I mean with the size and everything." He joked a bit and dodged the fork that was chucked at his head.

"Shut up. I'm not that big in my full form, there are bigger dragons out there almost twice the size of me." Jen muttered out through a full mouth of food.

"Seiga, will you marry me?" Seigi joked and got hit in the head as a response.

"No," He said, blandly and looked around. "You have an interesting place."

"I get to live here." Seigi stuck his tongue out as he rubbed his head where his brother had hit him.

"Oh yeah! Mother's teaching me how to teleport."

"What! That's not fair!"

Seiga looked in the living room to see Jess still wasn't there. "How long does it take to get Kadaj?" He let out.

---

"Kadaj... I think we should stop now... maybe Seiga wondered where I was going. He was arguing with his brother when I left." Kadaj nuzzle Jess' neck again.

"So soon? I didn't get to the best part, though," He teased and kissed the woman.

"Why are you so... horny all of a sudden?" Jess questioned after the kiss.

"Can't I make love to my wife? Since when have we done this without getting a call from Sienna in the middle of... well, this?" He replied, placing his hands on the woman's hip.

"A while... but-"

"Seiga's going to be living with us, and who knows how long he usually stays up. I don't want him to hear us," Kadaj slowly started to pull Jess' pants down.

"Well, maybe some nights we'll send Seiga to visit his brother for our time alone, and Jen and Seph can send Seigi to our new place for their time alone," Jess tried to compromise as Kadaj made it harder to leave by stroking her inner thigh. The woman let out a soft moan before grabbing his hand.

"We have some time right now-"

"Kadaj, if I really wanted to do this right now, I would. But I'm more concerned with-" Kadaj interrupted her with his other hand stroking her inner thigh and him kissing her neck the way she couldn't resist.

"I've spent many lonely nights while you were out on missions. You've left before I could do anything special for you. Like last Valentine's Day, you weren't there at all..." He pleaded, whispering into the woman's ear and nibbled on it after he finished.

"Well... I was going to wait for a better moment to tell you this, but... I quit my job-"

"Really?" Kadaj felt Jess' arms go around him, which surprised him.

"And I quit being an assassin... a ninja," She finished as she thought of a new plan to get Kadaj dressed and ready to go. "I'll be at home for a few weeks, most likely, so..." She rolled herself on top of him. "You can have your way with me then. But now, you should go get ready so we can pick up Seiga, buy some clothes for you two, and get settled in our new home." She got off, quickly before Kadaj could grab her back.

"Fine." Kadaj got up and stretched. He went into the bathroom to wash up and put on the rest of his clothes.

_'That was a close one... but usually I'm doing the seducing,'_ Jess thought and chuckled. She waited for her husband to get done.

---

Jen let out a chuckle "If Kadaj is in a loving mood it might take some time." The dragoness let out stretching her arms out behind her. "Nothing really special about this place, except we converted one of the rooms into a big ass game room."

"That is where Jen is 90 of the day if she isn't called out to work." Seph added in chuckling for a moment "Jen's mainly playing those weird dancing games."

Jen finished off the breakfast she had and grabbed the plate walking over sitting it in the dishwasher "It's too early for me to be up, I'm going back to bed." She let out walking out of the kitchen.

"It's not that early you should be up." Seph called out when he heard the bedroom door get shut. "Ok maybe it is too early for you to be up." He muttered out chuckling.

Jess teleported back in with Kadaj. He laid a quick kiss to her cheek before they went to the kitchen.

"So now what?" Seigi asked as Seiga got up to get away from his brother.

"No idea... without a job, I haven't the slightest idea of what to do," Jess replied. "I was thinking of getting clothes for Seiga and Kadaj. Since the house burned down... I think Kadaj might want more clothes."

"How are we going to pay for it?" Kadaj questioned.

"I still have money... that's why I made us put our important things in one room. One of the rooms was fireproof thanks to some of Sienna's technology. So we're going to move that stuff to our new house first then go shopping. What about Jen?"

Sephiroth nodded towards the bedroom door "She's sleeping again. Usually she's still in bed at this time." He let out chuckling for a couple moments "I can wake her up if you want me to though. She tends to have to much fun shopping anyway." He let out.

"Well, do you want to go with Seigi?" Jess asked.

"Yeah! I get to go shopping with... Seph? Do you mind if I call you that?" Seigi questioned.

"I'd like it if you called me 'Jess' as well... it's more up to what you feel comfortable with," Jess commented.

"If I remember. We've called you two Mother and Father for quite a few years," Seiga remarked.

"I'd prefer Seph." Sephiroth let out chuckling "Even though Dad and Father are a couple things that Ali calls me I never really got used to them." He added in rubbing his forehead "Makes me feel too old."

"Alright." Seigi smiled and got up as well.

"Well, see you two at the mall or wherever you're going!" Jess put her hands on Kadaj's and Seiga's shoulder and teleported out.

"She couldn't teleport us with her." Seph joked for a moment and shook his head "Well where do you want to go? The Mall or some random cloths store?" he questioned chuckling grabbing his keys out of his pocket.

"I don't know... what's a mall?" Seigi asked, cocking his head to one side in a childish manner.

---

"I didn't think anything of this room, really. It just became a habit to put things in here after while," Kadaj said, grabbing his wallet from a desk in the room.

"You know, I'll pick up this stuff. And Seiga, do with Kadaj to the mall to get some clothes with him. I'll teleport you two there," Jess said.

"Leave you alone?" Kadaj let out.

"It's alright. There shouldn't be anyone after me," The ex-ninja reassured.

"I'd like to get to know Kadaj," Seiga commented after looking around the room.

"Well, now that that's settled-" Jess placed her hands back on the guys' shoulders and teleported them to the mall.

---

Seph let out a chuckle "A mall is a place where there are a lot of… mini stores you could say. At least that's the best way I can describe it." He explained "Not to mention Victoria's Secret has some nice stuff in it." The man muttered out chuckling a bit.

"I know what a store is... so who's this Victoria?" Seigi added.

---

"Err- I know where I like to go, but I don't know about you," Kadaj said.

"So a lot of stores packed into one?" Seiga replied.

"Yeah... well, I'll just pick what I usually go to and we'll start from there," Kadaj responded, walking through the crowd to a store as Seiga followed.

---

Seph let out a soft laugh "Well Victoria's Secret is a store… filled with women's clothing." He stated chuckling "Jen doesn't like the place because of all the pink in it. But I actually find it rather… alluring." Sephiroth admitted running a hand through his hair "But we can just find one of the stores and start from there."

"Okay!" Seigi said happily. "Oh, you have a car?" He smirked.

---

"Hot Topic? Why's it all dark in there?" Seiga questioned as he and Kadaj passed the store.

"Eh, let's just not go in. Jess dragged me in there once and I don't want to go back in," Kadaj responded, as he saw Seiga looking at a group of girls.

"Hey," One of them approached him.

"Uhh..." He let out.

"Come on, Seiga," Kadaj said.

"What's your name?" She asked.

"Seiga," The boy replied.

"And yours too, hottie, what's yours?" She looked at Kadaj.

"I'm married," Kadaj replied. "I don't think your girlfriend likes to wait so let's be on our way!" Kadaj took Seiga's arm. "Never date a girl from the mall."

"Why not?"

"Usually they just want your money," Kadaj replied as they went into another store.

---

Seph nodded "Of course, Jen wouldn't want me driving hers around." He let out chuckling for a moment and noted the smirk on Seigi's face "And no you're not going to drive it." He added in chuckling a bit

"Aww..." Seigi let out. "I just have another question for you. So are Seiga and I really experiments or did you and Mother really plan us?"

---

"So I'm guessing you like black clothes?" Kadaj chuckled as he saw Seiga come out of the dressing room with black clothes in his arms.

"Seigi likes white, so why not like the opposite?" Seiga joked.

---

Sephiroth turned his head to a side a bit, kind of unsure of how to answer the question fully "Well really you weren't expect, I never thought Jess could get pregnant and you two… just showed up. Your not experiments as far as I know, and really I'd hate to have you go through what I did when I was younger." He explained sighing a bit running a hand down in front of his face before he tossed the keys to Seigi "All right you can drive, just don't go to fast I don't want my car getting trashed up." Seph let out chuckling a bit, trying to change the current subject to something… less awkward for him.

"Yeah!" Seigi exclaimed as he ran outside. "Which car, though?" He asked.

"The black mustang belongs to Jen. She won't let anyone drive that thing but me." Seph chuckled out for a moment before pointing to a red Ferrari with a black stripe running down the sides "That's mine. Although I rarely drive it, usually I take Jen's." he added chuckling for a moment, waiting to see Seigi's reaction.

"That's not as nice as the ones that Sienna bought for me... but they blew up along with the mansion," Seigi replied and added, "You know... I'm not that great at taking directions while driving, so why don't you? I have no clue where the mall is."

"This ones not one of the newer models. Although it did cost a pretty penny." Sephiroth let out chuckling walking over to the car "Although this model was meant more for racing that around town driving." He added getting into the car, pulling out a second set of keys he had starting it up.

Seigi got into the passenger side and looked at the radio.

"What kind of music do you listen to?" He asked.

"Usually whatever's on the radio. I don't really care for the most part." Seph replied glancing back over his shoulder as he backed out of the driveway and onto the main road taking off down the road.

"So this is a mall?" Seigi questioned right outside of the vehicle. He looked at the building and said, "Do you think Seiga's in there?" He started walking towards the building.

"If Kadaj came here then he's most likely here." Seph stated getting out of the car locking the doors and turning on the car alarm before he followed after Seigi "This is a small mall compared to others that I've seen." He added chuckling as he caught up to Seigi.

"So does your world use money as well?" Seigi questioned. "Because I've been to one where they don't... people are very generous there and they just give and give and give." He walked beside Sephiroth.

---

"So do you have enough black?" Kadaj questioned, looking at what Seiga was holding.

"I guess," He replied as a smile formed on his face.

---

"Finally! Done!" Jess exclaimed, clasping her hands together in delight, which she rarely did.

"I wonder where the guys are," She murmured to herself as she teleported out.

---

Seph nodded chuckling "Yeah, here you have to buy things with money. People don't just give stuff away." He stated shrugging for a moment before walking into the mall. "Nothing's free anymore these days." He muttered out sighing as he shook his head for a moment.

Jess appeared right in front of Seigi, who jumped back, hugging Sephiroth.

"Sorry. My mind was slightly elsewhere and I accidentally teleported to the parking lot instead of the alley," The ex-ninja apologized.

Seph looked at Seigi and chuckled "As long as no one saw you." He stated looking around to see if anyone had seen Jess just appear. "Well, should we go shopping now?"

"Why not?" Jess replied as Seigi let go of Seph, blushing slightly.

"You scared me," He added.

"You think I don't know?" The woman chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong about being scared at times. Even I get scared." Sephiroth let out chuckling a bit walking through the doors of the mall. "But those are pretty rare cases." He muttered out a bit sighing as he glanced around waiting for the two to come in.

Jess walked in after Seigi.

"So where to first?" The teen questioned.

Seph looked at the two and pondered on where to go first "Where would Kadaj go first if he was here?" he questioned.

"I barely know the guy," Seigi replied and closed his eyes to concentrate on where his brother was. "They're... in that direction." He pointed out Seiga.

"Is this the whole 'twin' thing?" Jess questioned as she followed behind Seigi.

"Sort of, Rei taught it to us. It only works if you have a blood relation, though. Which means I can contact Seigi, you, and Father- I mean Seph. But since you lost all your original blood... I might have a hard time getting to you..." Seigi's voice trailed off.

---

"Just a big happy family, huh?" Seiga let out with a scowl on his face.

"Huh?" Kadaj looked over to see Jess, Seigi, and Sephiroth walking towards them. He soon realized that they did look like a regular family of three. "Jess..." He murmured.

Sephiroth stopped behind the two putting his hands in the pockets of his pants "Somehow I wish Jen was here right now…" he muttered out sighing softly running a hand through his hair as he saw a couple mall girls walking his way. Shaking his head he knew they were going to talk to him but apparently the look he sent their way made the two back off rather quickly.

"Ummm maybe we can find another guy." One let out walking off rather quickly.

"Little money grubbing bitchs." Sephiroth muttered out shaking his head. "Now I really wish Jen was here." He added in.

Jess let out a small chuckled as Seph glared at them.

"They just think they can get anybody with their skimpy little skirts," She said as Seigi placed Jess' arm around Seph's.

"There! Now they'll go for me!" Seigi laughed.

"I'd rather not be walking towards Kadaj holding onto Seph's arm," Jess responded as she took her arm off Seph.

"Damn... all the human girls in this world aren't all that good looking..." Seigi joked and began walking forward again.

---

Kadaj glanced up to see his wife's arm in Seph's. He turned around quickly to keep Jess from seeing his face get red in anger.

"They look good together, no?" Seiga added in.

"They look okay... but I prefer if that were me," Kadaj admitted. He took a few deep breaths to regain himself. _'Jess... do you still love me?'_ He wondered.

Seph chuckled softly at Seigi's statement and crossed his arms in front of his chest "I think I should move to another… section of the store. Kadaj doesn't seem to be happy." He stated and walked off away from where Kadaj was.

"Dad?" Aliana questioned walking over to Sephiroth chuckling a bit poking his shoulder "What are you doing at the mall?" she questioned.

Seph glanced to his side seeing Ali "What are you doing here Ali?" he questioned.

"Hey I asked you first." Aliana let out looking back to see Jess and the others "Oh are you here with them shopping right?" she questioned chuckling a bit.

"Well yeah…"

"Well then let's get your sorry butt back over there." Ali let out pushing Seph back over to the others "You should stay with them instead of going off on your own and getting seeked out by all the little girly girls."

"Well, I guess I better go with Seph to get some clothes. You should go see your hubby," Seigi said to Jess and walked towards Seph. "Where to first?" He asked.

Jess looked in Kadaj's direction and shook her head. "Seigi..." She let out before walking towards the two.

"Hey," She greeted.

"So is it fun hanging around Seph?" Kadaj questioned. "Did you just not have enough fun with him?"

"Kadaj... Seigi was the one who put our arms like that-"

"Blame the children you had with him! I didn't think you'd sink so low!" He exclaimed as a few passerby's stared at the silver-haired man.

"Well, it's the truth-"

"How do I know it's the truth? You didn't tell me about your little encounter with him!-"

"What should I have said? 'Kadaj, I screwed Seph last night. Just forget about it since I can't get pregnant.' Would you have preferred that?"

"I'm just... asking you to be honest with me-"

"I am. If I could've stopped it, I would've... but I couldn't control myself. Something was possessing me and him. But look at the result," She paused and pointed at Seiga. "He's smart, strong, and handsome. Someday... maybe we'll figure out how to have our own kids..."

_'But none of them will replace Kai...'_ Seiga thought and took a seat, still holding his shopping bags.

Aliana walked over to Seiga, she had a couple drinks in her hand and sat one down in front of him "You look thirsty." She stated with a chuckle before sitting down. Looking over at Jess and Kadaj for a moment before returning her attention to Seiga "You look… upset." She added in taking a sip from the drink she had.

---

Sephiroth looked at Seigi for a moment "Anywhere would be nice as long as I don't have to run into Kadaj for a bit." He stated looking at a couple stores.

"It's nothing, really," Seiga lied and took the drink. "Thanks," He said and watched Seigi leave with Seph.

Jess remained quiet. She didn't know what else to add into the conversation.

"Let's just finish up shopping," Kadaj said and walked towards Seiga.

Aliana glanced over to see Kadaj walking over seeing how the small fight died down. She took another sip from her drink and looked back at Seiga "You're not a very good liar." She chucked out a bit, not wanting to barge into Seiga's personal business though she didn't ask anymore questions on anything. "But it's not my place to question you on your feelings." The Halfling stated leaning back in the chair.

---

"Kadaj..." Jess said as Kadaj turned around and looked at her.

"I'm sorry..." She apologized and started walking towards the exit of the mall.

"Jess?" The silver-haired man let out, following the woman. "Where are you going?"

---

Seiga watched as Kadaj left with Jess.

"I just... really want Mother and Father to be together..." He replied.

Aliana sighed softly and leaned against the table, unsure of what she could say or what to do really since she had never really talked much about these type of things. "Maybe one day… when my mother and Seph get tired of each other…" she stated chuckling a bit, maybe that would help to bring up the gloomy mood "Or maybe when Jess gets tired of Kadaj… it's all a matter of what life throws at them." She added in "Seph never really accepted Airim at first… but soon he grew into him you could say." Ali stated chuckling a bit _"And he's weirder than you and your brother at times not to mention worse." _She thought "Just give them some time, maybe Kadaj will grow into you like Seph did with Airim." She stated.

Seiga thought a moment before replying. "So Mother and Father won't ever go together..." He murmured barely loud enough for Aliana to hear.

---

Kadaj followed his wife outside and into an alley. _'She's not going to teleport, now, is she?'_ He thought and finally grabbed her arm. The woman stopped and turned around. Her eyes had turned red.

"Kadaj..." She let out after he stared into her eye for a moment. "At the house... I did some thinking..." Jess began. The woman felt his arms go around her as she fought back tears.

"Why did you apologize?" The silver-haired man questioned, holding his wife in his arms.

"For everything. For cheating on you. For lying to you. For getting Kaileena killed! Everything's my fault-"

"Don't blame yourself, Jess... Not even you can stop death-"

"I can, and I will. I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to find a way to bring Kaileena back, as well as make you immortal. I'm going to be able to stop death. I knew this wouldn't last long... but maybe I'm going to have to kill for it... I'm going to take up the title 'ninja' again..." Her voice trailed off. Kadaj listened to every word the woman said.

"I told you. Don't blame yourself. I love you just the way you are. Even if you can't bring back the dead or stop death. I don't care if I die. I care more about you," The green-eyed man replied. He kissed Jess' forehead as she placed her head on his chest.

"I love you, Kadaj. I want you to know that. Before..." She suddenly kissed him, passionately and stared into his eyes. "... Before I go... Good bye, Kadaj... I love you..." The ninja finished and kissed him again. She teleported out before Kadaj could reply. In place of the woman, a paper was on the ground. Kadaj looked down at it, solemnly. He picked it up and read it.

_'Kadaj, _

I'm sorry for everything. I know you're going to say 'don't blame yourself.' I just realized how weak I am... so fragile... I have all this power, yet I couldn't save our daughter. I couldn't keep myself from cheating on you. I couldn't do a lot of things... but... when I return. I'll be stronger. It might take a while, though...

At least we got to... sleep with each other last night. Last time I was taken away, we didn't get to, really. I'm just trying to lighten up the mood right now.

Just do me a favor and tell Jen, the twins, and Seph that I love them all. I'll tell Sienna that I quit.

Souba is at the new house, as well as, all your credit cards and stuff. I transferred all my money in my account to yours so you don't have to worry about the bills or anything. Well, the house is really owned by Sienna, and she paid for it... I'm pretty sure she'll let you stay. If she doesn't... I don't know it's really up to you where you live. The address to the new house is on the back of this note. And I'm sorry about this, but I think you'll have to ask Seph for a ride from the mall.

I'll miss you... I love you... and I once I return, I will be stronger. 

Love,  
Jess

P.S. There are some secret rooms to the house. My bedroom was the one on the third floor on the north end. The house is... sort of a mansion. The map to the place is in the left upper draw in the closet. There's a shit load of bedroom in that place. Don't get lost, and there's lots of space for the twins when both of them are over at your house at once.'

"You? Weak? Jess... you're stronger than me..." Kadaj murmured. He walked back in the mall with the note in his pocket.

---

Aliana closed her eyes for a moment, she could tell that Seiga was… depressed or so he seemed. She grabbed Seiga's hand and grinned "Come on lets go to the arcade, that should at least take your mind off of things. And probably cheer that sour mood of yours up." She stated chuckling a bit pulling Seiga from his chair.

"What the-!" Seiga let out as Aliana pulled him from his seat. He was slightly agitated someone just grabbed his arm and practically yanked him up.

---

"Jess..." Kadaj murmured again. He was still trying to get it through his head that she wasn't coming back for a while. "...you didn't have to go..." He spotted Seigi and began walking towards him.

---

Aliana let out a light chuckle "Whoops…" she let out knowing well Seiga was probably a little irritated with her actions "Sorry kind of an old bad habit of mine that really needs to get taken care of… but still come on you can use some entertainment to cheer that grumpy mood you have up." The Halfling added in the last part to see if she could get Seiga to come with her to the arcade, would probably do him some good to get away from the pressing matter on his mind.

"It's alright, just warn me next time," Seiga replied. He took his hand out of hers and followed her.

Aliana nodded and went on her way to the arcade with Seiga. The typical place for most gamer guys besides the game stores here and there in the mall. Although today it wasn't as jam packed as it usually was, not many people going in or going out because of their stupidity "Looks like it's the quiet time." She let out laughing a bit.

"I've been to one of these places with Seigi," Seiga commented. He kept following Ali.

---

"I'm sorry, but I can't help you..." A black-haired man replied to the ninja.

"It's fine. I wasn't expecting my journey to end this soon," Jess responded. 'Just like I can't help anyone...' She thought to herself.

---

"Seigi?" Kadaj let out from behind the boy. He jumped slightly before turning around.

"Hey! Where's Mother?" He questioned, cocking his head to the side in a playful manner.

"She's... not here." Kadaj looked at Sephiroth and motioned to talk to him in private.

Seph nodded and looked at Seigi "You stay here and have a look around until we get back." He stated smiling for a moment "Or you could go track your brother down and bug him for a bit." He added in a joking manner before walking over to Kadaj.

---

"Really?" Ali let out somewhat shocked that Seiga knew what an arcade was, she ended up laughing a bit "Sorry I just didn't think you'd… well you know." She sighed for a moment and shook the thoughts from her head changing the subject from the matter "Do you know how to play DDR?" the Halfling questioned pointing to the dancing machine in the corner of the room.

---

Seigi nodded and headed towards to where he last saw Seiga in the crowd. He left the two men alone.

"It's about Jess," Kadaj finally said after the boy left. "She's been very hard on herself since our daughter died... I didn't even know we had a daughter." He paused for a moment. "I'm a bit worried. She said that she was going to find out how to bring her back."

---

"I've played it a few times when Seigi begged me," Seiga replied. "I'm not very great at it. Nor am I good at dancing." He added.

"Seiga!" Seigi exclaimed, hugging his brother. "Found ya!" Seiga pushed him off.

"Oi, you always do that..." Seiga responded.

Aliana let out a soft chuckle and shook her head handing Seiga a wallet she had. "Here, just have some fun for a bit with your brother. I'm going to be on the DDR machine." She stated and looked at Seigi "What happened? Did my dad chase you off with his boring ways?" she joked knowing there must have been some reason for Seigi to have come over to see his brother.

---

"She reminds me of Jen right now, when Jen lost Jacques she couldn't forgive herself tearing herself up both mentally and physically. There's not many ways to bring a person back from death… in fact I only know about the main way of Alchemy… but even that's to risky." Seph let out sighing for a moments as he closed his eyes trying to think "Since she's a demon she could pay a visit somewhere… if she knew how." He muttered out and shook the thoughts from his head "But then again I don't think Jess would do that." The silver haired man re-opened his eyes and chuckled "Sorry I guess I wasn't thinking much about anything… I went rambling on again."

"It's alright. I just hope she's not desperate to do ANYTHING to get our daughter back," Kadaj replied. "Then again, she seemed really depressed and apologized to me countless times."

---

"No. He told me to find Seiga and bug him," Seigi replied and smiled. "Oh! DDR!" His smile turned into a smirk.

"Seigi... I am NOT going to dance..." Seiga turned his back towards his brother.

"What about you, Aliana? Want to go against me?" He questioned.

"If you think you can keep up with me." Aliana let out chuckling looking back to Seigi.

---

Sephiroth closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh "Like I said she reminds me a lot of Jen right now. Although Jen grew out of it knowing well that Jacques wasn't going to come back." He muttered out for a moment "Do you think she'd really do something to bring back your daughter?"

---

"Heck ya!" Seigi exclaimed. He started walking towards the game with Seiga following him.

---

"She's pretty stubborn... but she's really fragile right now... I'm not sure what she'll do. I've learned, when she's depressed, she's fairly unpredictable," Kadaj replied.

"And that's a bad thing. We don't want her… doing something stupid." Sephiroth let out sighing a bit.

---

Aliana watched and walked over hopping onto the machine, she had already had some tokens from her previous time at the game shop. Waiting for Seigi to get on she put the tokens in to start up the selection and got the second player on.

"Hey look Ali's back!" A person from a group let out.

"_I thought they would be gone by now… I hate out doing humans on this game." _The Halfling thought chuckling softly about it.

"Half demon, here," Seigi replied. He selected what he wanted and started up.

"Seigi's pretty good at this from what I've seen. But then again, all of his opponents were human," Seiga commented.

---

"She didn't say exactly where she was going so I really am worried," Kadaj said after a moment's pause.

"Probably didn't want you following." Seph let out chuckling a bit

---

Aliana looked at the guys behind and watched how most of them were watching "Depends on what song he chose to." She let out chuckling as she turned around to watch the screen.

"Half demon vs. half dragon this is going to be interesting and intense." A couple people from the group let out.

---

"Maybe," Kadaj replied.

---

"Really..." Seigi murmured and smirked. He started dancing and placing his feet in the correct places.

"Great... if he loses, he's going to insist on playing until he wins..." Seiga muttered and continued watching.

---

"I hate it when she does this... she thinks she has to deal with her problems alone," Kadaj added. He turned his attention to the growing crowd around the arcade area.

Seph glanced over to the arcade area "Must be a match on DDR again…" he muttered out sighing and shook his head "I think it's just because Jess is… stubborn she doesn't want to listen to anything we tell her."

---

Aliana chuckled and followed suit with Seigi "Their so used to just seeing me up here, kind of funny how they can tell you're a half demon though… and a little strange." She let out keeping concentrated on the game while she thought.

---

"Just maybe..." The silver-haired man replied. "She blames herself too much..." He murmured.

---

"Heh heh..." Seigi chuckled as he kept in beat and in step.

"Seigi, Father's looking over here. You think he might wonder what's going on?" Seiga questioned.

"He can wait," The twin replied as he kept smirking.

Aliana let out a soft chuckle and glanced over at Seigi before shaking her head "Seph's not the patient type. But then again he'll eventually come over and yell at us." She let out a bit smirking.

---

"Well… not sure what to say about that. Maybe it's just a phase she's going through." Sephiroth stated shrugging.

---

"Well, he'll just have to deal with my habits sooner or later," Seigi commented and kept going.

"Seigi! That's not-"

"You're not living with him. As I recall, you're living with Mother- where is Mother?" Seigi paused and finally got off the dance pad to see that Jess wasn't anywhere to be found in the crowd.

"Great, you scared her off." Seiga started towards Sephiroth.

"Shit!" Seigi realized that he was losing at DDR but didn't bother to jump back in. He followed his brother.

---

"Look who's coming," Kadaj added in, watching the twins walk towards them. "They're probably going to ask about Jess."

"We'll tell them what we know, or what you know." Sephiroth stated looking at Kadaj. "Maybe Ali scared them off." He joked trying to liven up the mood a bit.

---

Aliana let out a snort and looked over her shoulder; most of the guys were just staring at the twins walking off. Although she really felt something was wrong, something she couldn't put her finger on. She finished off the song and got off the dance machine walking towards a different game, not wanting to play DDR anymore anyway. "How long have you been following me?" The Halfling let out looking over her shoulder at a woman who was standing right behind her.

---

"Where's Mother?" Seiga questioned, stopping near Kadaj and Sephiroth.

"Jess... is err- she left," Kadaj began.

"Where'd she go? I want to ask her something," Seigi responded. He looked from Sephiroth to Kadaj, then to Seiga.

"Why are you looking at me?" Seiga let out, glaring at Seigi. The twin chuckled at his brother's expression.

"What I mean is: Jess left somewhere far away, and she doesn't want us to follow. She left a note-" Kadaj felt Seigi quickly grabbed the note away and start reading it. "Hey!" The silver-haired man cried. He blushed slightly at the contents written down.

"Ha, ha, ha! So you and Mother got it on before she left?" Seigi teased and gave the note back after he was done reading it.

"Eh... sure," Kadaj answered, folding the note and putting it in his pocket.

"Too much information..." Seiga murmured, closing his eyes in an agitated manner.

Sephiroth shook his head chuckling a bit "I'm not going to comment on that." He let out running a hand through his hair. "Jess left for a reason, she might not be back for a while but I'm sure she doesn't want you two blundering off and getting into trouble." The silver haired man added in looking at the two. Although he soon got distracted by the trail of smoke that started to come from the arcade "Did you two set something on fire in there?" he questioned, eyes narrowed slightly.

"Not recently," Seigi replied. He started wandering towards the arcade.

"Now what?" Kadaj questioned, following Seigi.

"Mother..." Seiga began. "Did you leave because of that bastard, Kadaj?" He murmured, not loud enough for anyone to hear. The teen sighed and walked after the other two.

---

The ninja quickly leapt out of the way of the scythe that swung towards her.

"What business do you have here, demon?" A hooded figure questioned, getting ready to attack again.

"I wish... to see my daughter once more..." Jess responded. She was ready for any attack.

"She's dead, isn't she?" The figure added. It removed its hood to reveal a man with spiky jet black hair.

"Yes... she didn't deserve to die..."

"Silly demon. There are a couple ways to bring her back, but it would cost a lot more than you think. I can help... but you won't like it." The figure turned his back to the ninja.

"Please. I would just like to talk to her at least-"

"Fine... but it would cost you about 24 hours of... service."

"What kind of service?"

"Do you want to talk to her or not?" The man questioned. He started walking towards a nearby cave. "You can talk to her with this method. But it's only fair... that she gets complete control of your body for 24 hours to talk to other loved ones. Once your conversation is over, she'll have control over your body. She won't have any of your memories, though. She'll only have hers."

"You don't know how much this means to me. How can I repay you?"

"Demon... I know what you've been through. This can just be... an uplift to your suffering." The man stopped. He held his hand up to a rock as glowing markings on the wall came up. "When you're ready... touch this marking." He pointed towards one of the markings.

"Just one more thing... what's your name?" Jess held her hand over the hieroglyphic.

"Marcus... Marcus Darkheart," He replied. "I'm one of the few pure-blooded Deceiver races. That's how I knew what you've been through. I accidentally consumed some of your blood one day... truly, it was an accident. I became interested in your story and decided to help you... if you could find me. Your daughter's waiting." He pointed towards the glowing hieroglyphic.

The demoness nodded and touched the marking. Her body stood in one place. Her eyes had a blue glow to them, now. Her spirit was transported elsewhere.

"Mother?..." A voice questioned.

"Hmm...?" Jess let out. 

"Mother!" Kaileena exclaimed. She hugged her and smiled. "I don't think... you're not dead, are you?"

"No... I don't think so. Listen. I have a couple questions for you... But I need to explain something. I've been transported here by a man named 'Marcus Darkheart.' He claims to be a Deceiver. Well, anyway, I get to talk to you for a bit. Then you get control of my body for 24 hours to talk to your loved ones."

"I'm guessing... you're blaming yourself for my death?" The demoness nodded. "Mother... it's my fault. I was the one who foolishly jumped into love before I knew the consequences of what would happen. Besides, it's nice here in the afterlife. I... don't think you'll be joining me any time soon."

"I kind of wish it was simpler... but it's not."

"I know."

"Kaileena, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Mother." The teen nodded. "I'm perfectly fine with this, but it's pretty quiet without the twins around. I have to warn you... do watch out for Seiga. He's always been the one to look out for Seigi and me. He might blame himself for my death as well."

"Tell him yourself. You're going to be in my body for 24 hours after this conversation is over."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Kai... I'm sorry... I wasn't fast enough to-"

"It's not your fault. If you want my forgiveness, then you can have it. I know I was young when I died, but still... all beginning must have an end. I can tell... you're not as fearless as you think?"

Jess nodded again. "I'm just worried more for others than myself..."

"What about the twin's father?-"

"What?"

"Sephiroth. Seiga really wants you two to be together, and Seigi doesn't really care who you're with as long as you're happy. Both are fairly stubborn."

"I love every one of my friends... and Seph is one of them. So is Jen... I don't want to go behind her back and do that again," Jess replied.

"I see... any more questions?"

"Not really. I just didn't expect you to be so... content."

"Well, I'll see you in 24 hours... or however this works." Kaileena hugged the demoness.

"Remember, with my body, you have more powers. Just don't get emotionally overwhelmed, or it'll start acting on its own. Especially... overwhelmed by lust. That's one of the hardest to resist. When you teleport, make sure you have a clear mind," The ninja explained. The teen nodded and faded away.

---

Aliana grunted holding up her hands catching the jaws of a random dragon who had tried to pounce on top of her "Heh so you must be one of my mom's enemies." She let out laughing a bit as she pried open the dragon's jaws slamming it off to a side.

"You really are like your mother." The dragon let out jumping away from Ali's fist which came down where its head was. It let out a hiss hearing the people screaming and flooding out from the arcade. Snarling for a moment the dragon narrowed his eyes and charged at Aliana again snapping his jaws at her arms and legs as she jumped back away.

"Not going to catch me that way big boy." The Halfling let out laughing as she back flipped away from a claw sweep and another chomp aimed at her legs.

---

Sephiroth sighed for a moment _"Ali!"_ the thought that reminded him that she was in the arcade at the time made the man run past the others. Of course he was more worried about her right now to really care if he was putting himself into danger, but there was the fact that he didn't have Mesamune with him. "Ali you better not be causing trouble!"

"Dad! Get out of here!" Aliana let out and was flung back into one of the machines against the wall. Groaning as she grabbed her head she glared at the dragon snarling.

"Good now I can get rid of Shadow's husband as well." The dragon let out flexing his claws as he glanced over his shoulder.

Seigi watched as Ali got slammed into a wall.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. The teen ran in front of Aliana to protect her.

"Seigi!" Seiga yelled. He sighed and got beside him to help protect their half sister.

"I have Ali, already. What about Father?" Seigi let out. His brother nodded and disappeared in a cloud of smoke and stood in front of Sephiroth.

---

Jess' body gasped as it took its first breath since it was in an unconscious state.

"I'm guessing you're Jess' daughter?" Marcus asked. He got a nod in response.

Kaileena felt extremely powerful. More than she was as a human. She soon realized how much responsibility her mother had in this body.

"So how did Mother come across you, Marcus?" Kaileena questioned. She let out a small gasp from the change of voice... she had her mother's.

"She just followed her instinct and came here."

"It's been awhile since I've seen you. Sienna still doesn't know you're a pure-blooded Deceiver?" Marcus shook his head.

"Sienna's a fool to meddle in the affairs of humans." The man looked towards the entrance of the cave. "Your loved ones are waiting. You do know how to teleport?"

"I can try." The woman cleared her mind like Jess suggested and concentrated on her brothers. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them to see herself in a mall.

"Mother!" Seiga shouted. He looked at Kaileena, who soon realized he thought that she was really his mother.

"Seiga..." Kaileena murmured. She looked at the dragon that was attacking. _'I don't even know how to control this body. I shouldn't be risking Mother's body just for a little skirmish. But she's the only one capable of dealing with dragons.'_ The girl thought. She started running towards the attacker in hopes of her new demon instinct to take over.

Aliana snorted and flipped to her feet standing beside Seigi "He's not powerful; I was just caught off guard." She muttered out snarling for a moment. She looked to Jess and shook her head sensing something different about her now; it was probably nothing right now.

Seph grunted and looked at the dragon "Your out numbered and out powered why don't you just leave?" He questioned hoping that the group would now intimidate the dragon out of wanting to fight.

"You should know followers of Wild Fire are stupid father." Ali let out laughing when she held up a hand blocking the large fireball that had been sent her way. "Or at least a lot stupider than my mothers followers." The Halfling let out grinning for a moment as her tail twitched. She saw the look of fear in the dragon's eyes, that look of terror that always gave her some what of a thrill.

Hissing for a moment the dragon was going to retreat when he noted the new attacker coming in. Growling for a moment he was going to just slam through her, plow her out of the way but soon feel back from the thought when he sensed her demonic powers. "Damn…" he let out snarling for a moment.

"Something's different about her... do you feel it, too?" Seiga let out for Sephiroth to hear.

"She looks different... and her aura is just... more soothing than menacing than last time," Seigi commented. He saw that her hair was noticeable longer.

Kaileena quickly teleported to behind the dragon that was attacking and went in for a kick to his side.

Aliana took the time to examine Jess, she heard what Seigi said and wanted to just take another quick glance "I can't sense an aura but her hair is longer than when I first saw her." The Halfling stated and watched as the dragon went crashing out of the arcades window front. "Mom would be able to sense the aura though…" she muttered out sighing for a moment as she shook her head before walking over to the shattered glass to look out and see that the dragon was gone.

Sephiroth looked at Jess for a moment "I'm not like you; I can sense or feel things. Although you're right that she's different." The man stated.

Kaileena looked around and saw Kadaj lying on the ground. She quickly ran towards him and let his head rest on her lap.

"Kadaj," She began.

"The crowd knocked me over and stepped on me... lots of times..." He interrupted, sitting up. "I've been worse. You seem different... yet, you were only gone for about half an hour..."

"Kadaj, it's me, Kaileena. Your daughter."

"My daughter had silver hair. Jess, quit messing around-"

"Father. I know you don't know me at all, but it's really me. Jess and I switched spirits for 24 hours," She explained.

Seiga walked up behind Kaileena as did Seigi.

"Mother, why do you seem so different?" The teen questioned. Kaileena looked behind her to see that Seigi had asked the question.

"Because I'm Kaileena. I already told my father that her and I switched spirits... but only for 24 hours."

"Kai?" Seiga murmured. He ran the rest of the way and hugged her. "Why didn't you stay with us? You'd still be alive!"

"I'm sorry. It's just that Yura and I-"

"That damn dragon... He caused your death. You should've stayed with Seigi and I! Not run off with a guy you barely know!" He exclaimed as the woman pried him off.

"Seiga. It's actually a lot nicer in the afterlife than you know," She replied. "You know I believe everything happens for a reason. I believe my death was to help make you and Seigi stronger. But since it seems you can't handle me being here... I'm going to see Yuraska. I love you two..." Kaileena waved and teleported out.

"Kai!" The twin exclaimed. He grumbled and swore under his breath.

"Great job. I barely got a word in," Seigi said sarcastically. "I'm sure she'll be back. She does have 24 hours."

"Seiga, she was in love," Kadaj reminded.

"You don't know anything about love, spirit," He murmured.

"I'm not a spirit anymore. What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Seiga mimicked. "Kai's dead because of her boyfriend. Seigi molested me last night. Father's letting you take Mother away from him. And Seigi was trying to drag me into DDR..."

"He's just upset. He always says things he doesn't mean when he's angry," Seigi defended. He grabbed Seiga's arm and took him a few more meters away. "What the hell are you thinking!"

"The truth. Don't you see, brother? Mother and Father should be together. Not with some human and a dragon. Mother deserves better than Kadaj-"

"Where are you getting with this?"

"I'm saying that false love kills people. It almost got Mother killed. It got Kai murdered. And it might kill Father. Kai's already lost it. So we wait 24 hours before trying to get Mother and Father to be together. Right now, we plot-"

"Seiga, didn't it ever occur to you that Mother's happy with Kadaj and Father's happy with Jen? You're just upset over Kai's death. Now, let's just go and apologize to Kadaj." Seigi smiled and tried to lighten up the mood.

_'No sense in trying to convince brother...'_ Seiga thought. _'Might as well play along.'_

"You're right. Kai's death really made me mad," He said_. 'I sound so phony...'_

"Now let's apologize to Kadaj." The two walked back over to Kadaj.

"Look, Seigi's right. I see that you and Mother are happy together. I'm sorry about what I said earlier," Seiga explained.

"It's alright. I didn't mean to upset you or anything. Jess loves you both so I'd want the best for you guys." Kadaj looked at Seph and walked towards him. "Your sons are creeping me out. They must get that from your side," He joked.

"Not funny." Seph let out chuckling for a moment before he looked at Aliana who was walking over. "You all right?" he questioned grabbing one of her arms.

"Fine… damn bastard caught me off guard." Ali muttered out sighing as she shook her head "Moms at home right?" she questioned.

Sephiroth nodded "Yeah, probably awake by now." He stated and watched as the Halfling grabbed a bag she had by the DDR machine. "Going to go talk?" he questioned and got a nod for his answer before Ali walked by him.

"See you at home." Aliana let out smiling before walking off.

"She's upset…" Seph shook his head and looked at Seigi and Seiga.

"Could be in the outer realms, or maybe a spirit world." Seph stated shrugging for a moment at the thoughts.

---

Yuraska had been at the lake, feeling more at peace now near it rather than being back at HQ. It was a better place for him to try and remove memories and thoughts "Go back to HQ…. in the mood I'm in Jen? You should have known better than to tell me that…" he muttered out sighing "You don't know what it's like to lose someone you… love." The dragon rolled over on his side looking at the small lake his eyes slightly narrowed as he sighed "Maybe she does… she did lose her son." Yura shook his head for a moment closing his eyes trying to get off the subjects.

"Whoa!" The woman let out before splashing straight into the lake. She accidentally teleported a few yards in front of Yura instead of beside him like she intended. She got up in waist deep water and waved at the dragon.

"Err- hi!" She greeted before walking towards him. "Kinda hard to believe, but... it's me, Kaileena..." Kaileena said, stopping in front of him.

---

"Well, let's go home, then! We can throw a welcome party for Moth- Jess!... I'm still getting used to calling her Jess..." Seigi suggested and lowering his head in the last part of his sentence.

"She might appreciate that, but then again, she doesn't like it when we go through a lot just to make her happy," Kadaj added in.

"Why don't we invite a few of her close friends, too? I mean, a few buddies, food, and some alcohol probably won't be too much," Seigi joked.

"No alcohol." Seiga shook his head as he spoke.

"Really, you two aren't even old enough," Kadaj responded.

"Hey, you aren't either," Seigi remarked.

"Jen's not either… but she really isn't half bad when she's drunk." Sephiroth let out chuckling for a moment "Besides we don't want you two getting drunk, especially you Seigi. I don't think your brother would appreciate… anymore accidents." The man let out chuckling more.

---

"Kaileena's dead, don't go pulling my leg." Yuraska stated narrowing his eyes looking over at Jess "Besides you're her mother, not exactly convincing overall." He added in looking over what he could see of Jess, sure she had the longer hair like Kai but he didn't really believe it was really her. Depression state of mind or something like that would probably be something Jen would say.

---

"Heh, at least you might get a warning next time," Seigi teased.

"I prefer you just stay away from the substance," Seiga responded. 

---

"Go ahead. Ask me something only Kaileena would know," The woman said. She put her hands on her waist and waited for a reply.

"Ok, I'll play your little game. If you really are Kaileena tell me how our first kiss went." Yuraska stated prompting himself up on his elbow looking at her. "And how did it end?"

---

Seph let out a laugh and shook his head "No Alcohol at all. End of discussion."

---

"We were just walking and I practically attacked you," Kaileena replied. "Then you pulled back shortly after and said 'Sorry' or something like that."

---

"I agree," Seiga let out.

"So are we really gonna throw a party?" Seigi asked.

"If it's all right with Kadaj… and Jen." Seph let out smiling.

---

Yuraska shook his head "Lucky guess…" he muttered out rolling over so that he was facing away from the woman. Not wanting to believe that she was in fact Kai. "After all you're her mother… you would know a bit."

"I'm alright with it. We can... hold it at our new place," Kadaj replied. "I haven't been there long, but I'm sure if it has three floors, it's big enough to have a party."

"Yeah!" Seigi let out, putting a hand in the air. He grabbed Seiga and started dancing.

"What the-!" Seiga let out as his brother danced beside him.

"Who are we inviting?" He finally said and stopped as Kadaj chuckled a bit.

---

"Lucky guess? You told me... 'Everyone should be allowed true love.' After dying, it's a bit hard to remember things that happened before your death. I also remember you held me up to a tree, and you cut my bra off that same time as well," Kaileena replied. "You want any other proof?"

"No… I just want to be left alone." Yuraska let out closing his eyes "I want to be alone… it's better than spending time with… with someone who died." He let out placing a hand on his side as he looked up "I want to believe what you're saying… but how can I? How can I just believe something that you say… when I saw what happened?"

---

Seph shrugged "Whoever you want I suppose. Just not to many or it might get a little to wild." The man let out chuckling "Especially if Jen comes along."

"We have to invite Dante!" Seigi exclaimed.

"No. If he comes then it's chaos with you and him together-"

"Why not invite Vergil with him, huh?" The twin added.

"I guess." Seiga sighed and looked at Kadaj.

"I don't have anything against either of the two so they can come," Kadaj responded.

---

"I'm sorry that I died. My mother blames herself for my death, but clearly... it was my fault. I know this is a bit... weird talking to me in this body. It's even stranger for me because I just... want to hug you or kiss you or something, but I know it'll freak you out." She put her head down. "But if you really want to be alone, then I'll understand..."

"I'm sorry…" Yuraska let out reopening his eyes as he got up to his feet "It wouldn't freak me out… not so much as you think. Maybe your mother a bit if she found out…" he stated chuckling as he shook his head "Yeah… you're Kai all right. Listen it wasn't your fault, if it was anyone's fault it would be Amelia's. She can't accept humans and dragons being together… I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you but there would have been nothing I could do… not against that monster of a woman." The man let out shaking a bit "If I could just turn back time…" he muttered out sighing.

---

Sephiroth shrugged chuckling "Their all right, just don't get Jen near Vergil." He let out laughing. "Anyone else… besides Yugo." He let out in a joking manner.

---

Kaileena finished getting out of the lake which was up to her ankles. "I hope she won't find out. But hey, I'm in a demon's body now so I'm not human technically," She joked. "I'm kidding. I don't think my mother would like me doing anything like that in her body." 

---

"Why not Yugo?" Seigi asked. "He buys me my beer."

"True. We're not inviting him," Seiga muttered.

"Jen would pounce him in a heart beat… she has a thing for that wolf." Seph let out sighing as he shook his head "What about Riku?"

---

"She'd probably hunt you down in the underworld." Yura let out joking "And probably kill me if she got the chance." He added in looking over his shoulder.

"I don't think Jess would kill you. She's tired of killing, I'm sure of it," The woman replied. "So you really believe it's me?"

---

"No. Riku and I got in a fight over Jess last time we invited him to something," Kadaj replied.

"Aww, but I met Riku like two years ago. He seemed pretty cool," Seigi added in.

"If they're going to quarrel, then it's best not to invite him. Let alone have me and you in the same room at a party would be... chaos. Just look at how you were with the Sake..." Seiga reminded his brother.

"It won't happen this time. So who all exactly are we inviting?" He asked.

"Well Riku's out of the picture… for quite a few reasons. Cloud maybe? And a couple of the others… Loz and Yaz." Seph stated thinking of a few people "Maybe Vince… if we can pry him away from Ali long enough." He added in chuckling.

---

"Not fully, but… it's just the way your acting. So unlike your mother, at least from what I've seen." Yura replied "Besides if I didn't believe you… you'd be hammering at me until I remember."

---

"Who's Cloud?" Seigi asked.

"You just won't stop with the questions and comments, will you?" Seiga looked at his brother and saw him shake his head.

"At least I knew Mother wasn't married to Seph," The twin teased.

"Shut up," Seiga stated and let out a sigh.

Kadaj watched the boys argue and chuckled to himself.

---

"Well, you haven't learned how stubborn I am... or how sensual..." Kaileena let out. She smirked as she waited for a response.

"We kept getting interrupted." Yura let out chuckling "So I never really got the chance to see that side of you."

---

Seph shook his head and chuckled "Cloud's a… old friend you could say."

"More like an old enemy."

"Jen?" The silver haired man let out looking behind him.

Jen chuckled and waved "Ali told me about the dragon." She stated sighing closing her eyes.

Seph coughed "Well… hey want to help us plan out a party?"

---

"True. My brothers always come in at the wrong time," Kaileena replied.

---

"Yeah, it'll give me a better chance to know Jen, too," Seigi replied. "So who would you invite, Jen?"

"Probably Riku just because he supposedly looks 'hot' now," Kadaj muttered.

"Don't get jealous," Seigi teased.

"Jealous of Riku? Never," The silver-haired man responded.

"Seigi, don't push it," Seiga warned.

Jen placed her chin on her hand "I wouldn't invite Riku, even though he does resemble a younger version of Yazoo. But I wouldn't mind getting Axel and Xemnas." She let out chuckling.

"Hey those two are dead." Seph stated.

"I can pull some strings and you know it." The dragoness stated smirking "Besides remember the little… interesting event."

"Don't remind me of that." Sephiroth let out sighing "It took me days to get my hair out of that damn ponytail you put it in."

"But you look so nice with your hair in a ponytail!" Jen let out laughing at the face Seph had. "Ok… I'll shut up on that." She let out chuckling a bit "Maybe Airim?"

"He'd try to molest Kadaj…" Seph stated laughing.

"No he wouldn't… I think." Jen stated looking over at Kadaj. "We could pull in Riku; Airim could get distracted by him." The dragoness stated chuckling.

"Riku would kill you then." Seph stated.

---

Yura chuckled and shook his head "Not exactly fun when you have someone watching you… or sneaking up on you." He stated sighing for a moment "But then again it was really interesting seeing how they reacted."

"Well, I don't think anyone's watching now," She let out.

---

"Just as long as you keep Riku away from me... I'll be fine," Kadaj responded.

"Woohoo!" Seigi exclaimed.

"I can keep him distracted." Jen stated chuckling

"Yeah and I'm afraid of how your going to be doing that." Seph stated.

"What? I'm not going to do anything… that bad or stupid." The dragoness stated grinning.

"Uh huh… what were you thinking?" The man questioned.

"Nothing!" Jen let out and noticed Seph had raised an eyebrow up "Seriously it's nothing… well nothing stupid anyway."

---

Yuraska looked at her over his shoulder, shocked at what she had said. Yeah they were alone, but she wasn't in her body and he thought it'd be wrong to just walk up and kiss her. "I guess we are…" he stated chuckling.

---

"I don't care what happens to Riku as long as we don't cross paths," Kadaj added in.

"Ooooo... a Kadaj and Riku fight," Seigi let out.

"That'd be interesting, I admit. But then again, I've never seen Kadaj fight," Seiga said.

---

Kaileena walked up to Yuraska and put her arms around him.

"Should we pick up where we left off?" She whispered in his ear.

Yuraska chuckled softly "But you're not in your body…" he stated placing a hand on hers "I mean your mom might get mad."

---

"Airim can keep Riku occupied." Jen stated chuckling "In a couple ways…" she muttered.

Seph rolled his eyes "Jen knock that off… I know Airim's… not right but still no need to torture Riku."

Jen chuckled smirking for a moment "But that's what makes it so fun and tempting."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes shaking his head "Your insane Jen." He muttered out.

---

"So?..." Kaileena let out seductively. "It's just like me... with black hair and you know what?..." She lowered her voice to a whisper again. "My mother can't get pregnant..."

_'Mother was right. Once you start with this whole lust thing, it's hard to stop.'_ She thought.

---

"So what time will the party be?" Seiga asked.

"Good question." Seigi put his hand under his chin in a comical manner and thought.

"Tomorrow night-"

"What! She came back today-"

"And that's not Jess. Jess' spirit is somewhere else. So we'd have to throw it tomorrow night. Hmm... how about you guys, and if Jen and Seph want to, set up the house while I go out to dinner with Jess. She won't suspect anything, I'm sure of it," Kadaj suggested.

"Why doesn't Seph distract her? You don't seem like the type to keep a secret like this," Seiga added.

"Trust me Kadaj can keep secrets." Jen stated chuckling looking over to Kadaj "He kept our little secret hidden for a while until Jess found out."

"Your little secret?" Sephiroth questioned looking at Jen.

Jen let out a slightly nervous chuckle "It's nothing bad! He just over heard something he shouldn't have…" she stated seeing how Seph was still looking at her. "What? You don't believe me?"

Seph shook his head crossing his arms "I don't know should I believe you?"

Jen sighed "You know I wouldn't be stupid enough to do anything with Kadaj." She stated "Besides Jess would kill me if I even thought of touching him."

Seph looked at Jen for a few more moments and chuckled "That's true… so what was this little secret of yours?"

"Classified information, only me and Kadaj can know this since it relates to my job." Jen stated and looked over at Kadaj making sure he would keep his own mouth shut.

---

Yura let out a soft chuckle and closed his eyes, giving himself a few extra moments to think about what he wanted to do. His first thought was to just turn around and kiss her right then and there, but the second was to resist the temptations and cravings to ravish the girl even though she wasn't in her own body. He ran a couple more thoughts to his head, thinking about what she had said.

---

"Yeah. I can distract Jess. There's a few little things I've kept from her. And that thing between Jen and I, and really Seph, it's nothing." Kadaj looked at Seiga's expression.

"Well, then. I guess I'll take my things home, now," Seiga walked towards his bags and picked them up.

"I'll go with Seiga." Seigi followed his brother.

---

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. But I really want to," Kaileena said. She took a few steps back to see what he'd do and to give him some space.

"So long as your mother doesn't find out." Yuraska muttered out before turning around and walking up to her placing a hand on her shoulder before he bent down kissing her.

---

Sephiroth sighed and nodded before looking at Jen and Kadaj "I'll go with them." He stated before catching up to the twins.

"I think we made him a little upset… sorry it was my fault mentioning the secret." Jen stated sighing crossing her arms

---

Kaileena replied with returning his kiss and putting her arms around him. Her tongue slowly went into his mouth as she hoped it wouldn't surprise him.

---

"Well, the secret's pretty much out now to the person we were trying to keep it from," Kadaj replied. "I just don't know what to do now. They're going to take the car, and Jess isn't here to teleport me. I might just walk to the mansion to waste some time."

---

"Are you driving us home?" Seigi questioned, looking at Seph and holding his shopping bag. "I feel really gay holding these things."

"You are gay," Seiga joked, letting out a small chuckle, picking up his shopping bag.

"Bisexual." Seigi added as Seiga suddenly stopped chuckling.

Seph chuckled and shook his head listening to the two before he answered Seigi's question "If you want me to drive you home then go get in the car." He stated.

---

"Well at least he didn't find out about my job… or all hell would have broken loose." Jen stated chuckling "We can both walk, I don't feel like going back home right now… to boring." She stated sighing as she stretched her arms behind her head "Besides I really need to wake up my body."

---

Yura held back a sudden shudder; he kept himself calm though not wanting to annoy Kai with some skittish actions. He let her tongue roam his mouth as he ran his hand down her waist pulling her closer to his body. The dragon ran the hand he had on her shoulder under her neck as he broke away from the kiss, he went to kissing the side of her neck, occasionally nibbling softly as his hand ran down her chest.

---

"Alright, then!" Seigi exclaimed.

"I didn't come here with you guys so I don't know where you parked," Seiga commented before following Seigi.

---

"I don't mind the company. I've been too concerned with Jess lately, I didn't realize how hungry I was," Kadaj responded putting a hand behind his head in a comical manner.

---

The woman stroked his back as she place her head back to enjoy every bit of pleasure he was giving her. She let out a soft moan as he started nibbling. Kaileena didn't expect this much out of him, but she got her head up and returned the favor.

Yura licked the side of Kai's neck, taking in the taste of the new body she was in. She tasted sweet; a good taste as he continued to kiss her neck before kissing down to her shoulder, the dragon soon ran a hand up the front of her shirt. They could get in so much trouble for this, he knew it as well as she did but right now that little fragment of fear was over powered by the lust he was feeling for her. Yuraska nuzzled the side of her neck before he nibbled at her shoulder kissing it as he did so.

---

Jen let out a chuckle and shook her head "Sometimes you worry too much. You know as well as I do Jess can handle herself, for the most part until she screws up." She stated placing a hand on Kadaj's shoulder before walking a head "There is a time to worry and a time not to… that's what Herold always told me." She stated sighing as she shook her head.

---

Sephiroth followed behind the two twins, they sure didn't act much like him from his observations. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and continued to follow, not really talking much now since there wasn't much of a subject.

---

Kaileena proceeded to unbutton her shirt and take it off, revealing a black bra. She moved her hands from his back and to the front of his pants. The woman began to slowly undo his pants.

---

Kadaj merely shrugged and caught up to the dragoness. "I feel like I can't help her sometimes. She's just so much stronger than me, and I don't feel as though I can protect her like a husband's supposed to..." He began. "Then again... most men aren't married to demons."

---

"Just no more comments like that, and I'll be dandy," Seiga let out. He paused for a moment to walk by Seph. "So if you got to rename me, what would it be?"

"Yeah, me too!" Seigi walked on the other side of his father.

Seph was a bit caught off guard when Seiga asked the question; he looked at the teen puzzled as to why he had asked it. And he wasn't sure how to answer it as well "Why would you ask me that? I like both your names and I don't think I'd change them." He replied.

---

"Dragon's aren't supposed to marry humans as well." Jen added in holding up a hand "But then again I'm pretty weak for a dragon now that I look at it." She added in laughing thinking about the many times Seph helped her out in those tight jams. "This is all I have to say, so what if Jess is stronger than you. You're still married to her and you can help her out if she's in trouble. Seph sticks he neck out for me a lot when I tell him not you, you should do the same." The dragoness stated.

---

(WATER SEX dies of laughter)

Yura let a small grin play acrossed his face as a thought perked up into his mind. He picked up the woman in his arms, halting her attempt at undoing his pants, though she had already succeeded in getting the zipper down. The dragon took a running dash and dived into the lake with Kai in his arms, kissing her on the lips as they hit the water.

---

"I don't know. Do I look like a Seiga to you?" The teen questioned.

"You look like a Patrick," Seigi joked as he ducked a hit to the head. "I joke."

"Ha...ha...ha..." The twin went out the mall door and out in the parking lot. "I don't think I've seen your car, yet."

"Trust me, it's awesome."

---

"Do you know where this street is? I'm rarely on this side of town," Kadaj held up Jess' note and hoped she wouldn't grab it away like one of the twins did.

---

The woman let out a small gasp and swallowed a mouthful of water. She got up and wiped her face. Kaileena just smiled at him and put her arms around him again.

---

Jen looked at the note taking the time to read it as well, she looked at the address and sighed "Can't say that I've been there before." She stated shaking her head.

---

Seph chuckled and walked ahead of the two, pinpointing his car in a couple minutes before walking off towards it "I don't know, I don't see Seiga as a Patrick." He stated chuckling "I see him as maybe a Tommy, or a Tomas."

---

Yura wrapped his arms around Kai and laid his head down on her shoulder "Should we stop?" he questioned kissing the side of her neck.

---

"Patrick my ass-"

"You named your ass Patrick?" Seigi teased as he finally got a hit on his head.

"No... Seigi, you're hopeless..." Seiga walked towards Sephiroth as did Seigi.

---

"I think it's this way. Then again I could've asked Seph for a ride... but with those little creatures in there with him... they're probably annoying him." Kadaj chuckled. "I wonder where that girl went in Jess' body." He stated, starting to walk again.

---

"I don't want to," Kaileena responded. "I just missed you so much, and this is probably the last time we'll ever see each other again." She put her hands at the top of his pants and started pulling them off. "Besides, I didn't really get to see 'it'. The room was a bit foggy in the shower thanks to the hot water."

Yura let out a soft chuckle "Well then, let's continue and make this last time a good one." He stated and kissed down the side of Kaileena's neck to her shoulder. Helping her slide down his pants with one hand, it was easy to remove the garments in the water. The dragon then proceeded to kiss down to the woman's breasts.

---

Jen looked to a side "Creatures? I take it you mean Seigi and Seiga." Jen let out laughing "Yeah knowing Seph's getting annoyed, he was never one for the kids." She let out chuckling for a moment. The dragoness then pondered about what Kadaj had asked _"Kaileena did love Yura..." _she thought biting her finger "SHIT!" Jen let out before bolting off.

---

Sephiroth shook his head chuckling at the two before he opened the door to the driver's seat of the car. "Do you two do something else besides argue with each other?" He questioned leaning against the car for a moment to look at the two.

---

"Wha-"

"Kadaj," A familiar voice said. It sounded like it was coming from all around him.

"You sound like... Jess..."

"Correct. I see that my daughter is... having a good time in my body. I'm only allowed to talk to you because if they continue-"

"They?"

"Yuraska and Kaileena. If they continue, eventually... a new life will be created. That's why Jen took off. I suggest you follow. It might be hard to separate those lovebirds. Just hurry before my daughter gets my body pregnant. Knowing her from her memories, she'll probably teleport and tries to continue with what they're doing. I'll open a portal if they teleport out."

"Alright," Kadaj started sprinting after Jen.

"And Kadaj..." Jess began as the silver-haired man kept running. "I love you. I'll explain what I've been doing. Once you catch-up to them, you or Jen just touch her shoulder or something, and I should return to my body with her back where she was. I don't care; tackle her for all I care. It just needs skin to skin contact from you or Jen. I'm such a moron for letting a teenage girl possess my body..." Her voice faded out.

"For once, I agree with you..." He murmured, somewhat catching up with Jen.

---

"Seigi tries to molest me," Seiga replied.

"Only when I'm drunk." Seigi opened the door as Seiga got in the backseat. The twin tossed his bag at his brother and got in the front.

"Well, let's see if we can go through the rest of the day without arguing... besides... We're not even living together anymore." Seiga sat the shopping bags beside him.

"I get to live with Father."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that... Anyway. Why can't we force Kai out of Mother's body? I mean, she's probably off with that Yuraska guy right now making us a half-sibling," Seiga commented.

"They say 'Mother knows best...' but this is just way too weird knowing Kai's in Mother's body," Seigi added

Seph got in closing the door listening to the two, taking in what they were saying "Yuraska… he was one of Jen's friends." He stated pulling out of the parking lot "She'd kick his ass if he tried anything."

---

"I'm going to strangle his fucking ass if he's actually doing what I think he's doing." Jen hissed out keeping a fast pace, she was surprised Kadaj was able to actually keep up with her at this point. "You get Kai… I'll handle my partner." The dragoness growled out narrowing her eyes.

Yura was kissing Kai's shoulders when something, or in this case someone literally piledrived him off. He growled and looked up to face a very pissed out Jen staring at him. "JEN?"

Jen snarled glaring back to Kai before grabbing Yura's arm and jerking him up and out of the lake. "You should have known better! Your stupidity could have… could have brought something into this world that I'm sure you wouldn't want." The dragoness let out clearly pissed off at him.

"What the hell are you talking about Jen?" Yuraska yelled out looking at her wincing when she tightened her grip on his arm.

"Magic is at work her, and if you actually got it on… so to say… with your little girlfriend there you would have probably produced a child in Jess' body." The dragoness growled out.

"That's not true! Her mother can't have any children!" The other dragon retorted yelling back but had a swift arm jerk put him back in place. "You're starting to act just like Amelia…"

Jen's eyes widened for a moment before she growled and literally tossed Yuraska to a side "I AM NOTHING LIKE HER!" she yelled out and lowered her head down when she heard the loud thud from when Yura's back made contact with a tree.

---

"Well then, the guy's gonna be pretty bruised up!" Seigi joked as his twin let out a small chuckle.

"Your car's really nice," Seiga complimented. He was trying to keep from chuckling at Seigi's comment. The funny part about it was that it was probably true.

---

Kadaj quickly grabbed one of Kaileena's arm as she tried to punch him. 'Looks like Jess didn't need to open those portals after all.' He thought as the girl fainted. Her body glowed a white color as she reopened them.

"Kadaj..." Jess let out. She put her arms around him and got him in a hug. "Where are my clothes?"

Kadaj pointed to her sopping, wet bra.

"And that one was one of my favorites." She looked at Jen and Yura. "I guess I'll be taking us home." The silver-haired man removed his jacket and gave it to his wife. She put it on and overheard the dragons. "FYI: Yuraska, I can get pregnant! It's just that there has to be a magical force at work!" With that, she teleported out with Kadaj to their new home.

Yura got up and sighed closing his eyes "I'm sorry…" he muttered out looking at Jen for a moment. She wouldn't even meet his eyes now "Jen I didn't mean to! I wasn't thinking when I said that!"

"Just drop it Yura… go back to HQ and stay there." Jen muttered out turning around to walk off "You've caused enough trouble and it's time I take action." The dragoness added in and felt her arm get grabbed.

"You know you don't want to punish me Jen… I can sense your mixed feelings." Yuraska stated closing his eyes "You don't want to be like Amelia so you're confused."

"I am not confused!" The dragoness yelled out tensing up "I want to do what's right… you could have done something that can't be reversed. Kai should have known better as well as you." She stated growling.

"I… I tried to hold back." Yura stated he felt Jen tense again and closed his eyes expecting a hand to come back and smack him.

"You tried... trying isn't good enough." Jen stated coldly sighing before she turned around and grabbed Yuraska's shoulders sinking claws into them "What if I didn't get here to stop you? What if you actually did get Jess preg…" she stopped herself looking away "Would you have taken responsibility if she did have a child of yours?" the dragoness questioned.

"Of course I would have!" Yura replied "Even if she refused the child I would have given it the love it would need… I wouldn't just abandon a child if it were to be mine. You of all people should know that Jen." The man stated leaning against Jen, he was literally on the verge of tears and knew she could tell.

Jen sighed and wrapped her arms around Yura hugging him "Calm down…" she muttered out sighing again

---

Sephiroth let out a chuckle "If Jen got a hold of him and he did do something to your mother I think she'd do more than just bruise him up." The man stated "And if I found him he'd get that damn head of his cleaved off."

---

"So you said, you're telling me what happened?" Kadaj questioned.

Jess had her clothes on. She was brushing her hair at the time. "I went realm jumping. I only heard of it a few times. Here, I was probably gone for no longer than a few minutes. When in my reality, I was gone for 5 years. And in some places, even immortals age so that's why I look a bit older than when I left. It's a bit hard to explain, but I found an elixir that will make you immortal if... if you drink it yourself by your choice. I don't want to force you..."

"Well, it would be a bit odd as me as an old man with a wife that looks 20... Of course, you'll probably find someone else by then-"

"I love you, Kadaj. But if you choose not to, I'll remain with you until you pass away. I'm sorry that I made you worry about me while I was gone... I just didn't know any other way," She responded, putting her arms around him.

"You smell like... that lake and that dragon."

"I'll go take a shower then." The demoness got up and walked into the bathroom next to the bedroom.

---

"Oh, we get to miss a nice decapitation?" Seigi whined, jokingly.

"Then Yura's kid wouldn't be Kai's... it'd be Mother's making that her half brother. Eww... Kai's gone too far this time." Seiga stuck out his tongue.

"We'd get another brother!" Seigi exclaimed.

"You're not corrupting this one. Besides, if Kadaj is as smart as everyone says, he'd probably know what Kai's doing right now," Seiga commented.

"True. I think Kadaj's smart. He's handsome, too, I'll give him that," Seigi said.

Sephiroth let out a light laugh trying not to pay attention to the two "I don't think you'd want a half dragon brother. Trust me if you've ever raised one…" he stated chuckling

---

Jen sighed and shook her head "Just go…" she stated before walking off "Follow your orders and don't question them. You are my follower you should do as you're told."

Yuraska let out a growl "So you're just going to send me back to HQ so I can get taken away by Amelia? Is that what you're planning on doing? Turning me in because I loved a human!"

Jen jerked her head down and glared back over at Yura, she was really on the verge of just smacking the ever loving shit out of him right now for back talking her like that. "Keep it up and I will Yuraska. I mean it." The dragoness growled out and saw how Yura just stared at her. She didn't flinch, in fact she didn't want to say that but she knew she had no other choice.

"You've changed Jen… your not like you used to be." Yura muttered out "The old Jen I knew wouldn't be acting this way. You were better before you met that asshole of a husband of yours."

"I was better before my son was taken from me. I was better before I saw him fucking kill himself in front of me!" The dragoness yelled out. She looked at Yura to see that he had taken a step back "Forget what I just said." Jen let out starting to walk off. Quite frankly at this point she didn't give a damn if he followed her or not.

---

"There's Aliana, so we do have a half dragon, half sibling already." Seigi turned on the radio, turning it to a random station.

"True. But she's not a guy."

"Girls are way worse then us guys. They're so... high-maintenance." Seigi turned his attention to staring out the window.

"So you think Mother's worse than us?" Seiga put his head in-between the passenger seat and the driver's seat.

"I'm not saying tha-" Seigi was interrupted as he turned his head quickly to face Seiga, but he ended up putting his lips to his brother's lips. Seiga felt like it was being held there for an eternity and pulled back after the shock of it. "Err- sorry?"

"Damn you, Seigi..." Seiga wiped his lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Kadaj walked in the bathroom with nothing but a towel around his waist. He took it off in the foggy room. _'Jess, do you always take such hot showers?' _The man thought before opening the glass door to the shower. It was much bigger than the one at their old house.

"Kadaj?" The ninja let out, wiping the water from her eyes.

"I just thought you might've missed me." Kadaj wrapped his arms around the demoness.

"Five years without you and sex? You betcha." Jess began kissing the silver-haired man's neck.

---

Jen rolled her eyes and disappeared, she reappeared on Seph's car. "Well that wasn't… expected." She muttered out finding a good grip area for balance. She felt to see if one of the back windows was open, lucky for her Seph always left the passenger rear window open at times. Flipping onto her hands she flipped down getting her legs into the car pulling herself in. "Ugh I hate when I get on your cars roof Seph…" The dragoness muttered out.

Sephiroth nearly swerved when he heard Jen but he kept the car under control "Where the hell did you come from?"

"From the lake." Jen stated getting herself situated in the back seat. She leaned back closing her eyes "Yura came so fucking close to having me tear his ass apart."

"Really… that's no surprise there." The silver haired man let out chuckling for a moment remembering the conversation between the twins. "Ali's not that bad when you get around… those rough edges." He stated.

"More like claws and fangs." Jen stated chuckling for a moment.

"Claws and fangs, huh? Well, we have claws and fangs, too in our demon form. Of course, no one's seen them yet... at least, not the people here." Seigi was trying to keep from slightly panicking due to Jen coming out of nowhere.

"You scared the shit outta me..." Seiga said to Jen. He was still recovering from the mouth to mouth contact with his brother.

---

"So you didn't sleep with anyone while doing this realm jumping?" Kadaj questioned. He had his arms around her on the seemingly gigantic bed they were on.

"No. I promise. Besides, I was too busy trying to find that elixir; plus, I stayed up for days at a time so I had to go to sleep when I got a chance." The ninja felt her husband's hand stroke through her wet hair.

"I want to ask another question." He kissed the side of her neck.

"Go ahead." Jess rolled over to face the silver-haired man.

"Did you want to go out for dinner tonight? Y'know, to catch up on things." There was a slight pause. (For the party!)

"What about Seiga? I don't think he'd want to be alone here. This place is a bit... big, and I got lost a few times when I first lived in it." The demoness felt her body go against her husband's again. They were still wet from the shower and didn't bother to put their clothes on yet.

"He can go to Seph's house. I think they'll understand," She replied, kissing her husband.

"Jess?" A voice said.

"What the fuck!" Jess quickly covered herself and Kadaj up. The man just chuckled at the site. "Ever heard of knocking- oh, it's you."

"I'm sorry I didn't warn you. I should've kept you from getting your daughter in your body," Marcus apologized.

"It's alright now."

"So I see-"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kadaj questioned, sitting up.

"I'm Marcus Darkheart. One of the few, the proud Deceivers. Although, Sienna knows nothing of me." He did a slight bow.

"I met him while realm jumping. He's the one who let me talk to Kaileena in the first place. Trust me, nothing went on between us."

"I wouldn't dream of doing anything like that to Sienna's experiments." Jess slightly glared at him.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to apologize to you. And to tell you that Seiga's almost here so I suggest you put some clothes on. See ya!" He leapt out an open window.

---

Jen couldn't help but laugh at Seiga's reaction to her just suddenly come into the car "I don't think you would have liked it if I just popped up beside you." She stated chuckling "Ali's… special in a sense."

"Special in a sense that she's the only kid you had with me?" Seph questioned and literally got smacked in the back of the head. "Ow sorry."

Jen sighed and leaned back against the seat of the car "Don't even say that…" she muttered out

"Oh come on Jen you know I didn't mean it…" Seph stated slowing the car down to look at the mansion "This the place Seiga?" he questioned

Jen let out a fake laugh "Jacques was our son… even though we never really got to see him." She stated sighing and leaned out the open window.

Seph sighed and stopped the car looking back at Jen "Jen don't get all upset. I know your upset about what happened with… him but you know I didn't mean what I said earlier." He saw that she wasn't paying any attention to him so he just gave up the attempts for now.

"I think so," Seiga responded. He got out of the car as fast as he could, grabbing his bags and walked towards the mansion.

"Whoa... this place is big..." Seigi remarked.

"And I get to live in it, see ya-"

"Hey, Seph!" Kadaj greeted. He walked out of the house, and ran across the lawn. "I was wondering if we could have the party tonight. Jess is back in her body, and it would be kind of weird to have it the day after she's here."

"So that would mean we're going to allow strangers in this place?" Seiga questioned.

"Actually, I know most of the people we're going to invite. But I don't know about Jen's guest list..." Kadaj's voice trailed off. "We're going out to dinner around 6 and we'll be back around 7:30 tonight. Sorry I couldn't buy more time, but Jess doesn't want to leave Seiga with you guys for very long. She's afraid that it might seem too crowded at your house."

"Leaving me with Seigi, again?" The twin asked.

"Around 6. Just use whatever you need in the house for the party... and no alcohol," Kadaj said. "Oh... sorry, but is this alright?"

Jen nodded "Fine by me, I can easily get things ready for the party." She stated chuckled.

Seph shook his head "Jen's not inviting anyone that you don't know Kadaj." The silver haired man stated looking back at Jen.

"Who do I know that you guys don't?" Jen questioned "Besides Airim." She stated chuckling.

"Good point…" Seph stated sighing "So from 6-7:30 got ya." He stated leaning an arm against the steering wheel of the car.

---

Seiga began walking towards the mansion, carrying his bags. He didn't feel like talking at the moment.

"Bye, Seiga! See ya at 6!" His twin shouted after him

"Bye..." Seiga murmured, walking across the lawn.

"What's up his butt?" Seigi questioned.

"Alright, see you guys later!" Kadaj said, waving.

Seph sighed and shook his head "Who knows." The man stated putting the car in drive taking off "Later Kadaj!" the man called out before getting out of ear shot.

"I think he's upset." Jen stated leaning against Seph's seat.

"Why would Seiga be upset? He has us." Seigi put his hands behind his head, thinking.

---

Kadaj pulled out Jess' chair as she got up. "I'll pay." The silver-haired man stated, walking towards the cashier. The ninja followed.

"It's only 7:14, let's go for a walk," Kadaj suggested after he was done paying. 

"Okay. But I'm a bit worried about Seiga-"

"If he's with Jen, he'll be fine," The man comforted.

"If he's with Jen, who knows?" Jess chuckled. They walked down the street, hand in hand, talking about what events took place since Jess was gone. Little did Jess know; there was a party being prepared for her.

---

Jen chuckled finishing up some of the decorations for the party.

"I feel so gay walking around with all this pink stuff." Airim muttered out

"You are gay…" Jen stated grabbing some of the streamers he had and "Wait all we had was pink?"

Airim shrugged "Hell if I know I just grabbed a box."

Jen grumbled and jumped off her stool "I'll go look." Walks off

Airim sighed and sat the pink streamers and stuff on the stool before walking off.

---

Sephiroth was in another room helping set up some more stuff for the party.

"Seph?"

Seph nearly whacked his head when he heard Jen "Yeah?" He questioned

"Do you have any idea where Airim hid the other boxes of party stuff?" Jen questioned.

The silver haired man had some streamers in his mouth so his reply was a little mumbled "Yeh in the other room." He stated.

"Got ya." Jen stated running to the other room.

---

"7:20, Kadaj we better-"

"Remember our wedding? You looked so beautiful..." Kadaj interrupted, trying to buy more time. 

"Oh... if you're trying to get in my pants again, the bedrooms sound proof so we don't need a hotel." Jess felt Kadaj put his arms around her.

"All the better..." He kissed her. The ninja slide her tongue in his mouth. Kadaj let her explore his mouth.

Suddenly, the demoness jerked back. "We should be getting home." Jess started walking towards an alley, holding Kadaj's hand, practically dragging him with her.

---

"I found them!" Seigi exclaimed. He'd tripped when his brother pushed him and landed on a pile of boxes.

"I'm just glad there's not going to be any alcohol here," Seiga muttered. He walked off to check how things were going in the living room.

Airim grumbled as he was setting up more of the decorations, he looked over to see Seiga walking in "Yo." He stated jumping down looking over at the teen. "Want to help set up?" he questioned

---

Jen grumbled as she started quickly setting up another room "Forget this." Clasps her hands together and sets up the room quickly "There."

"I'm not a very creative person. That's why I'm not decorating," Seiga explained.

"I heard about you from Jen," Seigi commented, walking in. "I'm Seigi, and this is Seiga. We haven't really been properly introduced."

---

Jess teleported to the front porch just as Riku stepped up.

"What is Riku doing here?" The ninja questioned.

"I don't know," Kadaj turned towards Riku. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see Jess," Riku lied. He was explained that the party was to be kept a secret. "What happened to you, Jess? You look... older."

---

Airim walked over grabbing his soda that he had from a table nearby "Your Seph's boy's right?" He questioned pointing to them as he took a sip "You sure got his looks." The blonde haired teen said as he turned around getting back up on the stool to finish decorating.

"Yep," Seigi responded. "Do we really look that good?" He joked.

"Seigi..." His twin muttered before walking out to go the kitchen.

---

"So why don't I escort Jess in? She's probably wondering what I've been doing-"

"Things with Soar," Kadaj teased.

"No." Riku took Jess' hand and kissed it. He then took her arm and started leading her away from the house.

"Kadaj, don't worry. If he tries anything, he knows he's dead." Jess walked off with Riku.

"First Seph, now Riku..." Kadaj murmured. He sighed and walked in the house. "You guys! Jess is going to be in here any minute!" He announced.

---

Airim finished up decorating the room and hopped down from his stool smirking "Hey you're both pretty damn hot in my opinion. Just like your old man." He stated grinning walking over to the teen looking him over "Actually you look a lot better than your father."

---

Jen tripped over a chair and grumbled "God damn it." She got up quickly "Come on SEPH!"

Seph jumped down from his stool following after Jen as she ran past.

---

Seigi felt slightly uncomfortable and decided to move on to a different topic. "So how come you're all... metally."

---

"So you've been realm jumping? Interesting. I've heard of humans trying to do that, and they ended up dying." Riku put his arm around Jess. The demoness didn't mind a bit, if he wasn't trying to touch anything lower. It was a bit cold tonight.

"Just promise me you won't try to win me back. I love you and Kadaj, but please face it that I chose him and not you," The ninja said.

"I don't get it. Why him?"

"He didn't... pressure me like you did," Jess responded. "I'm going to go inside, it's a bit cold." She got out of his hold and walked towards the mansion.

---

"Watch me walk back in there, and that guy's going to be under Seigi for some odd reason..." Seiga muttered. He made a sandwich for himself and took a bite out of it.

---

Airim looked at his arms grabbing one as he sighed "I died once… someone brought me back and this is how I looked." He explained walking over to the couch "Stupid really but I don't seem to mind it as much now."

---

Jen shoved Seph forward "Come on lets get things ready for her when she comes in."

"Stop shoving Jen!" Seph complained trying to get away from Jen but wasn't succeeding.

---

"Seems like a lot of people die in this world..." Seigi murmured. He heard Kadaj's voice. "Well, I better be off to greet Mother." He took off for the front door.

---

Kadaj looked out the peep hole of the front door and saw Jess walking up with Riku behind her.

"She's at the door!" Kadaj exclaimed.

---

"Just one kiss, please and I'll leave you alone for the rest of the night," Riku pleaded.

"Fine..." Jess responded. She felt Riku put his arms around her and kiss her, passionately.

---

"Surprise!" Kadaj opened the door as the couple was in the middle of the kiss. "Oh, not going to do anything, huh?" He let out, turning around and walked up the stairs.

"Kadaj!" Jess called after her husband.

"He's-"

"I shouldn't have done that..." She took off after the silver-haired man.

Jen watched as Kadaj ran by and stopped "Kadaj?" she sighed and followed after him.

Seph pulled away from Jen "Where's he going?" He questioned "And I'm talking to myself."

---

Airim nodded "Yeah let the guest of honor in so we can get this party going." He stated chuckling walking out into the hall way.

---

Seigi watched Jess pass him, then teleport out. "Great, now what?"

---

Kadaj didn't know where he was going. He went into room after room and finally leaned against a wall. It suddenly flipped, and he was in a hidden room. The place was filled with weapons hanging on the wall. A weapon that looked similar to Souba got his attention.

"I wouldn't touch them." Jess grabbed a handle of one and drew back a hand. It burned through her skin, but it healed in a matter of seconds. "Sienna's new security system."

"Why did you kiss him?" Kadaj questioned. He didn't know any other way to act besides anger.

"He told me he'd leave me alone for the rest of the night-"

"Why not make out with him and make it a year!" The silver-haired man sat on the floor. "You're always... cheating on me..."

"I'm sorry-"

"Apology? Another one? Jess, you've had kids with another man- Seph!" Kadaj exclaimed.

"You're the one who married me young. We should've gotten to know each other better-"

"Now you're blaming me?" The couple continued their fight for a few minutes.

---

Jen sighed and shook her head before storming past Seph and out the front door grabbing Riku by his shoulder "Let me guess you and Jess kissed right?" she questioned

Seph shook his head looking at Jen before walking to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she actually agreed to it," Riku responded.

---

Seiga continued to eat his sandwich. He heard running, but shrugged it off.

---

"I know this might sound like an empty apology, but... I'm sorry..." Jess apologized. "...for making your life so miserable..."

Kadaj went wide-eyed. The demoness was now crying. He places his arms around her, trying to comfort her. "You never made my life miserable..." She went in for a kiss. The two stayed in the embrace for a bit before deciding to go out.

---

Jen smirked "Good. Hey Airim!"

Airim grinned "Did they kiss?"

Jen nodded and shoved Riku into Airim "He's all yours." She stated before walking off.

---

Sephiroth saw Seiga but went against talking seeing how the teen looked like he didn't want to talk. Instead Seph walked over to the fridge and pulled out a drink opening it taking a sip.

---

Riku blinked, slightly unsure of what Airim was going to do.

---

"So how did you and Jen meet?" Seiga questioned.

---

"Let's go to your party... you might want to wash your face first," Kadaj put hugged Jess as they teleported to a nearby bathroom.

---

Seph looked at Seiga "We were old work buddies." The man stated "We worked together in Shinra, she was a weapon designer for Hojo and she looked after Kadaj, Yazoo and Loz when I wasn't around." He stated taking another drink from his drink "Back then we never paid much attention to each other."

---

"Come right this way." Airim stated dragging Riku off behind him.

---

"Hmm... interesting." Seiga bit into his sandwich again.

---

"The hell!" Riku struggled to get out of Airim's grip.

Airim chuckled "Me and my mom made a bet. If you kissed Jess I would get to keep you out of her hair for the rest of this party." He stated and looked at Riku "Trust me it's going to be a lot better than having you running around trying to get her and Kadaj to break up."

---

"Why do you ask?" Seph questioned looking at Seiga "Well if you don't mind me asking that is." He stated sitting up on the counter of the kitchen.

---

"Well, what if I make a deal with you?" Riku questioned as he stopped struggling.

---

"No reason. Just some random thoughts." Seiga responded.

---

"Well, I'll be seeing the guests," Jess stated. She walked with Kadaj down the hallway and to the living room.

---

Seph nodded and took a small drink from his drink "Do you really think me and your mom should be together?" he questioned.

---

"Not that easy pretty boy." Airim stated chuckling "I don't make deals, the last one I made got me stuck like this." He stated holding out his other arm to show the cyborg parts.

---

Seiga finished chewing his sandwich before replying. "Yes, but I don't see why not. It's clear that you're stronger than Kadaj. She deserves better than him." He paused a moment. "I'm not saying Jen's bad, but Mother needs you. Since Kai's dead, there's nothing really keeping Mother and Kadaj together."

---

"Did you see the twins? I'm sure I can talk one or both of them into... well, you know. Besides, two are better than one," Riku responded.

Airim let out a chuckle and shook his head "Then you will be coming to. Unless you want to have my mom after your ass." He stated stopping to look back over his shoulder at Riku "She told me about how you don't want Jess and Kadaj to be together." The teen stated closing his eyes.

---

Seph closed his eyes taking in what Seiga had said "Kadaj does have his flaws but Jess chose him. She did have another lover at one point… Riku." He stated reopening his eyes looking at Seiga "Jen's the same way, she's not strong and yet she's not weak. But what would Ali think of me if I just abandoned Jen and went after Jess?" the question was completely random and Sephiroth took a long drink from his drink finishing it off.

---

"Aw, fuck..." Riku muttered under his breath.

---

"Ali's not even living with you." Seiga stayed calm. He thought about what Sephiroth said about Kadaj and Riku. _'I might not be able to get Mother and Father together, but this is really crazy... Maybe Mother and Riku?' _He thought.

Seph let out a sigh "Still she'd be hounding my ass about it." He stated "Sure I could just leave Jen but I know she wouldn't take it to well… it would end up being like the day she saw Jacques die. And really I don't think she'd be able to handle another thing like that…" The silver haired man sighed and shook his head "She'd just end up slowly killing herself."

---

"JEN!" Yugo yelled out tackling the woman in a huge hug "Where the hell have you been? I haven't seen you in ages!"

Jen grunted "I was out on a job…" she stated "You have beer don't you?" she questioned

"Xion brought that. It was his idea not mine." Yugo replied letting go of Jen to go into the house.

"Lovely…" Jen muttered out.

---

"Mother really cares about you... I can feel it. Yet you care more for Jen-"

"Am I interrupting anything?" Seigi questioned, walking in the doorway.

---

"Great... something to get the party started..." Jess let out sarcastically as she saw the beer coming in.

"Wasn't my idea," Kadaj responded. He walked off to find Yazoo and Loz.

"Blame Xion." Jen muttered out walking by.

"Is she in a bad mood or something?" Yugo questioned walking up to Jess.

---

"I care about Jen because she's my wife!" Seph stated he was slightly agitated by the way Seiga had acted "If you don't like her fine! But I'm not going to listen to your bawling about me not being with Jess." Getting off the counter Sephiroth walked out of the room.

---

"Not anymore," The ninja responded. She watched as a few more people came in.

---

"Hmm..." Seiga let out.

"What the hell was that about?" The twin asked.

"None of your business," Seiga responded, going off to find Riku. His brother watched him leave.

"Everyone's so secretive..." Seigi murmured, softly.

---

Sephiroth was leaning against a wall with his eyes closed when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. "Hm?"

"What's eating you?" Jen questioned looking at Seph.

"Nothing…" The man let out looking to a side so he didn't meet Jen's eyes.

"You know I can tell something's wrong." The woman stated leaning against the wall beside Seph "It's the twins isn't it?"

---

"Riku?" Seiga let out. He was walking through a hallway, one of the last he saw him in.

---

"Hey, Yugo," Jess finally greeted. "Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. How've you been?" She asked.

"Uh good I guess… but damn does Jen have a stick up that ass of hers now." Yugo stated sighing "I mean she isn't like her normal self. What's up with that?" he questioned.

"I don't know, really. But yesterday, she did do something terrible to a friend of hers," Jess answered, talking about herself. "I'm not sure if either of them recovered."

---

"Seiga! Help!" Riku yelled. He was clinging to a door frame.

"What's wrong?" Seiga questioned, jogging up to Riku.

"There's a gay person after me!" He yelled.

"Welcome to my world," The twin let out sarcastically.

Airim smirked tackling Riku from behind in his wolf form "Awwwwww come on you know I'm not going to do anything to you. Just keep you out of Jess' way for Jen." He stated chuckling.

---

"So that must be what Jen meant about being at work… what happened did she kill someone she knows?" Yugo questioned sighing.

---

Seiga got a plan that probably wouldn't work, but he decided he'd try anyway. He helped Riku up and put his arms around him.

"Oh... but I want to keep him out of Jen's hair..." He put his face close to Riku's. The silver-haired man was in a state of somewhat shock.

---

_'I did.'_ Jess told herself in her head. "No, but she took her friend's soul away so she went temporarily _'insane'_ as you might call it. But she ended up getting her soul back, though. I 'm not if that's what's bugging her."

"I hope not… Jen takes these things really seriously." Yugo stated and watched as Xion went to the kitchen "God I told him not to bring any beer and what he does… goes and brings it." The man complained/

---

Airim chuckled and walked back into the room "Just make sure you keep him out of the way… and if you get bored you can always bring him back to me." He stated.

---

"Well, at least this'll make this party one to remember." Jess chuckled. "Maybe a little beer is what I need. Something to help calm me down." The ninja walked towards Xion.

---

"I don't think I'll get bored..." Seiga pushed Riku into a different room and locked the door.

"The hell was that about?" Riku questioned under his breath.

"Look. I want you and Mother back together. We'll just go out the other door here and-"

"What? Why do you want Jess and me together?" Riku asked.

"I don't believe Kadaj is good enough for her." He opened the opposite door and walked out. "Besides, would you rather do this or get molested by a cyborg?" Riku shuddered and followed.

---

Yugo followed after Jess "What if you get to drunk? And end up jumping someone?" He questioned chuckling.

"If I jump anyone, it'll be you," Jess teased. "Besides, I won't have that much."

---

"So how are you going to start this little romance?" Riku questioned.

"In the relationships I've seen, trust is a big key. We just have to get them not to trust each other. Like... Kadaj catching Mother with another guy and vice versa... again," Seiga responded. They started through the crowd, trying to find either one of them.

---

Jen lead Seph to a room and closed the door. Grabbing his shoulders she massaged them lightly "Come on now you need to calm down."

Seph chuckled leaning back against Jen "Hm your right about that… and I know the best way to calm down." He stated turning around kissing the woman on the lips as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

---

"Here you two!" Seigi put an arm around Seiga and Riku's shoulder with a drink in each hand. "You guys look thirsty."

"Thanks." Riku took the drink and chugged it as did Seiga. They gave the empty glasses back.

"Want a refill?" Seigi questioned, trying to keep from laughing.

"Sure, we won't be in the same place twice, though. We're looking for someone." The two walked off looking for Kadaj and Jess again.

"Heh heh..." Seigi let out. _'I can't believe they just chugged it...'_ He thought, knowing he spiked their drinks.

---

"Hey, Xion." The demoness greeted. "What drink do you suggest to me?" She added.

---

Kadaj wondered around, still trying to find his brothers. "Looks like they aren't here yet." He sighed.

Yazoo waves "Kadaj!"

---

Xion turned around seeing Jess "Hey Jess." He stated leaning against the counter "Whichever one you want I suppose, I can't really suggest one their all good." He stated.

---

"Yazoo!" Kadaj exclaimed. He made his way through the crowd to his brother. "Do you like my new home?"

---

"Here ya go!" Seigi handed the duo their fourth glass.

"That's the last one I'm drinking... why do I feel..." Seiga put a hand on his head. "Oh, no, Seigi... did you spike these?"

"Heh heh... have fun you two..." With that, Seigi ran off.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't look that... great..." Riku paused.

---

"I don't know, really," Jess replied. She turned towards Yugo. "How about a little friendly competition?" The ninja asked. "Who can chug down the most beer the quickest?"

"You're on!" Yugo stated grinning.

"You're going to get it Jess…" Xion stated chuckling "He's been meaning to get drunk all day now."

---

"Looks awesome! Where did you get this place at?" Yazoo questioned looking around.

---

Seph had Jen pinned against the wall of the room and was kissing down the side of her neck "Yeah I think this is just what I needed." He stated chuckling a bit.

"Nice way to relieve stress." Jen stated kissing the side of Seph's neck nibbling at it as she ran her hands down his sides.

---

"Prepare to lose!" Jess stated. "Come on, Xion! Bring on the beer!"

---

"Actually... Jess already bought this place awhile back. Our old one burned down, though, so we're living here," Kadaj replied. "So how are things going for you and your Jess?"

---

"I feel..." Seiga shook his head and collapsed in Riku's arm.

"Err- from getting molested by Airim, then getting to close with you, to getting close to you again... I feel so gay..." Riku muttered. He helped Seiga up and had him lean up against his shoulder as they left to go to a quieter room.

"We have to... find a way... around these setbacks..." Seiga murmured.

---

Xion just shoot his head and started handing the drinks "Just don't over do it."

Yugo laughed "I never over do it." As he chugged down the drink and got another one handed to him.

---

"You know… I'm glad these walls are sound proof." Jen let out kissing Seph on the lips passionately as he wrapped and arm around her waist picking her up slightly off the floor. She wrapped her legs around Seph's waist and leaned against him chuckling.

---

Jess chugged her first glass and held up another. "Hmm... how about a small bet? If I win, I get to see you... do karaoke. If you win, what do you want?"

---

"God, you're heavy..." Riku set Seiga down on the couch.

"Hey, Riku..." Seiga murmured. Riku stood sat next to the teen to listen. "Move in closer."

"What is it?" Riku asked, leaning in. Seiga grabbed him and began kissing him. Riku was once again in a state of shock.

---

Yugo finished off another beer and thought about it "I'unno. I might be to drunk to do anything… hmmmm how about you and Xion have some fun if I win?"

"Don't go bringing me into this you two." Xion stated handing Yugo another beer.

---

"Alright then. I know I'm going to win so I probably won't do anything with him." Jess said after finishing off another beer. "Besides, even if I do lose, I'll still have fun, anyway."

---

"Seiga..." Riku drew back, after a few seconds.

"You're a really great kisser. I just wanna-" Seiga climbed on top of Riku and put his mouth close to his ear. "Just a little fun... at least I don't have cold metal arms..." He began nibbling on Riku's ear.

---

"Great, now where'd they go?" Seigi let out. He went on his tip toes to see over the crowd. "Did they leave? Without me?"

---

"You never know, you might lose." Yugo said finishing off another "Plus that would be a sight… Xion with someone other than Jen." He stated chuckling taking the next beer from Xion.

"Shut up… Jen's got her husband now." Xion muttered out.

"Ha!" Jess let out. She knew she was losing, but she was having too much fun as she chugged down another beer. The ninja took another beer and thought about what she was going to do with Xion.

---

Riku let out a small gasp as he felt the teen nibble on his ear. Seiga moved his hands to the base of Riku's shirt and began to pull it off. Once the garment was off, he continued to kiss the side of his neck and started going lower.

---

"Yugo your winning." Xion stated handing the man another beer.

"Oh yeah." Yugo let out chugging the beer down.

"You suck balls, and you like it," Jess commented. She finished another one. "I give." The ninja said. "I don't want to get too drunk."

---

Riku decided to play along and place his hands on Seiga's waist. Seiga smirked and took off his own shirt. He then felt Riku nibbling at his neck.

---

"Seiga?" Seigi let out, walking into a dark room. He felt around for a light switch but found none. He decided to feel around for a lamp. Soon, he felt someone's skin. "Err- who is this?" He asked a bit sheepishly.

Jen jerked and almost bit down on Seph's neck. "Seph…" she muttered out by his ear.

"Seigi?" Seph blurted out "What are you doing in here?"

---

Xion sighed and shook his head "Yay for me…" he muttered out.

"Aw come on now Xion. It will be fun and it can get your mind of Jen." Yugo stated grinning "I know your thinking about Jen."

"I am not." Xion retorted.

---

"I was looking for Seiga... I'm guessing I don't want to turn on a lamp..." Seigi responded. He tried to backtrack his steps, but ended up tripping over something and knocking over a few book shelves.

---

"This'll be fun..." Jess teleported to the other side of the counter, took Xion's arm and teleported back. "You didn't want to watch did you, Yugo?" She teased. Obviously, the alcohol was taking effect.

---

Seiga was soon on top of Riku, kissing him with tongue. Riku stroked his hands over Seiga's crotch area and put his hands on the teen's back. Seiga let out a small chuckle due to the placement of Riku's hands.

---

"Nah… I don't need to." Yugo said leaning against the table.

---

Seph picked Jen up sitting her on the floor as he looked over in the direction he heard the crash. Getting his pants back on in the darkness he hoped Jen got her cloths back on… or at least got something as he flipped the light switch. "Here." He stated crossing his arms.

"You know we're always getting interrupted these days." Jen stated chuckling wrapping her arms around Seph's waist.

---

"Aww... but I might get naked," Jess teased again. She took off the shirt that was over her tank top.

---

"I'm sor-" Seigi was interrupted when he looked at Jen. He immediately went red and turned around. "-sorry." He finished. "I should go now." He quickly got up and went out of the room.

---

Seiga moved his hands from Riku's chest to his groin area. He began to kiss the man again and was suddenly surprised when Riku started undoing his pants.

---

Jen chuckled kissing Seph's shoulder "Shall we?"

"You were naked weren't you?" The man asked chuckling.

"Maybe." Jen said in a sexy tone.

---

Yugo turned his head away "I think I'll be just fine here… I don't think you'd want me jumping in." he said.

---

"Whatever floats your boat." Jess teleported with Xion to another room. She pushed him on a couch and climbed on top of him. "Would you prefer to be on top?"

---

Seigi wondered around the hallway, opening doors. He came to the last one.

"Found ya!-" Seigi's mouth went wide at the site.

"I'm not your brother. This is just a hallucination..." Seiga responded. He laughed hysterically and continued kissing Riku.

_'They didn't invite me?'_ Seigi thought to himself.

---

"I don't really care." Xion stated looking at Jess "We can do both if you want." He stated chuckling

---

Jen nuzzled the side of Seph's neck "Come on." She yipped when she was picked up and had her back placed back against the wall moaning when Seph kissed down the side of her neck.

---

"Well, then..." Jess went to kissing the side of his neck, adding her tongue in every few kisses.

---

"We can finish this and go down to the party." Seph let out kissing Jen on the lips as he braced her there. He felt her legs get wrapped around his waist once again and her hands ran through his hair, almost combing it. He liked it when she did this.

---

"You guys... you didn't invite me?" Seigi finally said.

"No. One of us is enough," Seiga responded.

"Actually, this is a bit fun," Riku replied.

---

Yazoo was walking with Kadaj "Hey where the hell is Jess at? I haven't seen her once during this." He questioned looking at Kadaj "And I haven't seen Jen or Seph either."

"Or with Jen if were lucky." Yazoo stated chuckling "I haven't seen Loz but he's here somewhere." He added in "Jen and Seph… I have a good guess where they are." The man added in smiling.

"Probably making another half dragon baby, huh?" Kadaj joked. "I'll go ask Yugo. He might know." Kadaj walked over to Yugo. "Hey, have you seen Jess around?"

Yazoo laughed and shook his head "The last thing we need is another half dragon running around!" he called out after Kadaj.

"We had a drinking contest earlier. She went off with Xion because I won." Yugo stated looking at Kadaj. "Uh… skip the last part." He stated realizing he just did something very stupid.

"Where did she go with Xion?" Kadaj questioned a bit concerned. "Hold on... she drank?" He added.

---

Jess continued to kiss Xion's neck and went to kiss his lips. Her hands stroked his sides.

Xion kissed Jess' neck running a hand down her spine as he grinded his hips against hers. She was teasing him, or at least he felt like she was. He soon kissed her on the lips allowing his tongue in to massages hers as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

---

Yugo shrugged "Dunno where she went, but yeah… she had some drinks because she challenged me to a chugging contest. If she won I had to do Karaoke and if I won I said she had to have fun with Xion. I wasn't expecting her to drop out." He stated.

---

Jess sat up and removed her tank top. It had a built in bra she now was completely topless. She went back down and rubbed her hand over the growing buldge in his pants while the other was against his chest.

---

"She's what!" Kadaj shouted. "She's- Riku, first - Xion- What the fuck is up with Jess!" His sentence came out jumbled out of anger.

"She's drunk that's what's up with her. And if you don't want her doing anything you might want to find her before she gets it on with Xion." Yugo replied trying to keep from sounding completely drunk.

Kadaj sniffed Yugo's breath. "You're not elaborating a story just to get me mad are you? You're obviously drunk," The silver-haired man responded. "What I'm saying is: are you making this up because you're drunk?"

"If I wanted to lie I would have." Yugo stated shrugging "Trust me Jess is with Xion, I saw her teleport out of the kitchen with him. She even asked me if I wanted to join in." He stated leaning an arm against a table "I didn't want to go because I knew you'd get pissed at me for being there."

"Well, that's just great. She's probably off in Japan screwing his brains out." Kadaj put a hand to his head. "Or maybe she's not doing anything at all- no, she's screwing him. God dammit!" He slammed his fist on the counter.

---

Jess once again kiss Xion and put her tongue in his mouth again. She was having fun stroking her hand over his crotch area.

Xion shuddered at Jess' touch grinding his hips up against her hand as he returned the kiss, letting her tongue explore his mouth. His body was on fire completely and he was enjoying this, in fact it was a lot better than some of his own personal times with Jen before she got married to Sephiroth.

---

"Whoa calm down…" Yugo said watching the dishes fly up on the table "Look she's probably still in the house somewhere. You can probably find her before she does anything."

---

Jess proceeded to unzip the man's pants and continued kissing him. Her other hands kept teasing him, slowly but surely.

---

Kadaj turned around and looked at Yazoo. "We need to find Jess," He said. "She's probably somewhere in the mansion."

Yazoo nodded "All right…" He waved to a couple of the people he knew walking over to Kadaj "What's up?"

"Jess is drunk. She's off with another guy, and I need an aspirin," Kadaj explained. "Maybe she's just doing this because she's drunk..." he murmured.

"You mean you let her get drunk?" Yazoo questioned looking at Kadaj "I thought you didn't let her drink."

"I didn't. She's just... never mind. I'll take the second floor," Kadaj responded.

Yazoo nodded "Get going then… and watch out for Jen and Seph. They might be in one of the rooms." He stated and worked his way through the crowd to a hall taking off down it.

Kadaj nodded and headed for the stairs. He made his way through the crowd and got there. He wondered up the stairs and began looking.

---

Jess had Xion's pants halfway off as she continued kissing him.

---

Yazoo opened a door and looked in. "Nope… god where would she go?" he muttered out running down the hall way looking into doors.

---

Kadaj finally opened a door and turned on the lights. "Jess!" He yelled.

"Aw fuck..." She muttered and thought for a second. She concentrated and made herself merge with a shadow clone without making it appear. Now, she looked like a completely different person. "You ruined my fun, Kadaj..." She said seductively in a voice that wasn't hers. "... now you're going to be my fun..." She walked towards him topless and put hers arms around him.

"Er- who are you?" Kadaj questioned, trying to pry the girl off.

"Someone better than Jess," She responded, nibbling on his ear.

Xion looked up laying his head back down on the floor "Thank you god…." He mumbled out taking a deep breath.

---

Yazoo ran by a door and looked in "I am SO not going to ask." He muttered out seeing Seiga, Seigi and Riku before moving off looking in another door. "Er…… whoops."

"GET OUT!" Jen yelled grabbing the lamp chucking it at Yazoo's head. It shattered when it hit the slamming door. "God that's the second time…"

Seph laughed "Did you have to throw the lamp at him?"

"Yes…"

---

"I'm looking for my wife," Kadaj replied emphasizing the word. "Have you seen the real Jess, Xion?" He asked.

"Jess... I think she got something spilled on her so she's in one of the showers..." Jess responded, kissing Kadaj on the cheek.

"Excuse me, but I'm going to check the bathrooms now. Do you know what floor?"

"I don't know. This place is so big... I really want to know what other big things are here," The ninja said, seductively, putting her hand on Kadaj's crotch.

"Err-" Kadaj removed her hand. "I'm going to go find Jess. Bye." Kadaj left the room.

Xion rolled over onto his side having his hand on his hip "You know that was very cheap." He stated looking at Jess tapping his fingers against his hip "And not nice. " He added in _"At least he doesn't seem like the type to cheat on her." _The man thought.

"Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done this... but it was fun, no?" Jess responded as she bent over to pick up her tank top and put it on, unmerging with her shadow clone in the process. "I knew I couldn't trust myself after what happened- well, I just saved both our asses." The ninja grabbed her socks and shoes. "But then again... if it wasn't for me, Kadaj wouldn't be as miserable..." She murmured barely audible. The demoness teleported out to the bathroom.

Jess removed her clothes and spilled some random shampoo on it. She got in the shower and just want the water to wash away everything... her pain... her sins... her secrets... her past memories...

"Damn myself..." She muttered. _'I should've taken up that other deal with Marcus. Erase myself from existence... but who would Kadaj end up with? Would Sienna have killed Jen? The twins wouldn't be here... Kai would've never existed. Yura wouldn't have gotten hurt. Jen would have one less person to worry about. Kadaj would probably be with someone so much better than me. Riku would be obsessed with someone else. But the twins... and Kai... Would Sienna still be alive as well? I've saved her so many times...'_ The demoness thought to herself. _'My mom wouldn't hav-' _She felt a somewhat cold hand touch her shoulder.

"Jess?" Kadaj questioned. He still had his clothes on. "Are you coming back to the party?"

"No." Jess stayed turned around. "I just can't go back..."

"Why not? It's not like you did anything with another guy," Kadaj joked. He started taking off his shirt.

"Kadaj. Not now," The ninja replied. "I'm not... what you think."

"All you did was kiss Riku. Nothing else happened. I already forgave you-"

"No, Kadaj. Just enjoy yourself at the party..." The demoness commanded.

"I can't enjoy it without you."

"I'm not... worthy enough to be someone you truly love."

"Worthy? Where is this coming from?" The silver-haired man questioned.

"Nowhere. Nowhere at all." Jess shut the shower door.

"Jess, if there's something bothering you, just tell me. You can trust me. I miss talking to you. We haven't really had a decent conversation since tonight. Please, Jess," Kadaj pleaded with his voice muffled from the running water and the glass door.

"I'll tell you later." Jess waved her hand by instinct, making Kadaj fly out the door. Then it shut. _'What... the... fuck?'_ Jess thought. She looked at her hands. _'Since when did I have telekinetic powers?'_

---

"Since when did Jess have telekinetic powers?" Kadaj questioned, getting up. He shook his head and walked out.

---

Riku felt Seigi kissing at one side of his neck as Seiga was doing the same to the other.

Seigi stroked Riku's stomach as Seiga got the lower area, which was bare now. Seiga rubbed his hand up and down Riku's erection, feeling it get harder. Riku let out a moan when Seiga's kisses started going lower. He kissed Riku's salty-sweet body all the way down to his groin. He licked the tip of the teen's member, teasing him.

The twins were getting their pleasure from giving it to Riku. Riku was the only one that had his boxers to his knees with no shirt or pants; whereas, the twins still had their pants, but no shirt. Seigi started going up and kissed Riku one the lips and began exploring the inside of his mouth with his tongue.

---

Xion sighed getting up, putting on whatever cloths that got taken off before the interruption. Walking out he went back down the hall and back to where the party was. "I need a stiff ass drink." He mumbled out walking to the kitchen.

---

Jen was walking down the halls, she had changed cloths since her others had been… dirtied up from earlier. She chuckled "I'm going to get so many questions for wearing Seph's jacket." The dragoness let out rubbing the shoulders of the jacket she had on.

---

Kadaj pulled out his cell phone and dialed Yazoo's number. He decided it would be a lot easier than trying to find him.

"Hey, Yaz. I found Jess. She's alright. I'll meet you back down at the party," Kadaj stated. "See ya!" He hung up and started down the hall to the stairs.

---

Jess wrapped herself in a towel. She walked over to the mirror and placed a hand on it, wiping away the fog that built up. The ninja could see half of her face on her reflection. She could see that her eyes were red instead of the normal brown color.

"What exactly am I?" She let out as a single tear went down her cheek.

---

Yazoo sighed and went walking back down the hall "Good thing he found her." He stated and nearly ran into Jen. "What happened to your clothes?"

"So you honestly want to know?" Jen questioned looking over her shoulder.

"Forget I asked." Yaz let out chuckling "Well shall we go back down to the party?" He questioned

"That's where I was heading. Seph will meet us there." The dragoness stated.

---

Kadaj got to the stairs and went down. He began to wonder about what Jess said _'I'm not what you think.'_ What did that mean? He made his way through the crowd to try and find Loz this time, maybe even Jen if she was out.

"I wonder what happened to Riku and the twins," He let out, noticing he didn't see them at all while he went through the crowd.

---

The demoness was finished brushing her hair in her bedroom. She lay her head down on a pillow.

_'I should tell him. But he'd get so pissed... I can't believe I slept with Xion.'_ She thought to herself. _'I'm still drunk. What can I do? Besides, where the hell am I getting all these powers? I don't want them. I'm not going to fight much after this... am I?' _Her thoughts wondering. She sighed and decided to check up on Kadaj with her new ability. The ninja concentrated on him and could see him wondering through the crowd. The music playing. People dancing, socializing... having fun.

Jen walked out and leaned against the wall crossing her arms when she felt lips get pressed against hers. "Hey Seph." She let out chuckling.

"Wait… how'd he get here before us?" Yazoo questioned feeling slightly confused.

"I left before Jen got fully dressed, told her I'd meet her here." Sephiroth stated chuckling.

Kadaj stood up on a chair and spotted Jen. He quickly got down and ran through the crowd.

"Jen where were you?" He questioned.

---

Jess decided it was enough that she cheated on him again so she got out of his mind and stayed on the bed. _'Great, now you're actually thinking "Maybe he wants some privacy?"'_ She though to herself. The demoness rolled over onto her stomach. Although the rooms were soundproof, that didn't keep her hearing a moan coming from one of the other rooms.

"Great, people are screwing around in your house, Jess. This is why I hate hosting parties," She said to herself. The ninja got up and started taking off her clothes again. "I can't sleep so I might as well find Kadaj and join in with the screwing."

---

Jen looked at Seph as if saying hey what I'm wearing should have answered that for you.

Sephiroth chuckled shaking his head for a moment as he pointed to his jacket being on Jen "Her cloths got a little messed up. She had a run in with some drunkard and got her shirt torn so I lent her my jacket." He stated knowing well the lie might just work.

"Yeah damn drunkards…" Jen muttered out and clasped a hand over Yazoo's mouth to keep him quiet.

"Right..." Kadaj let out, unsurely. He saw that Jen put a hand over Yazoo's mouth, indicating there was more to the story.

---

"Great..." Jess murmured. She looked at herself in the mirror. "I look like a whore." She took off the skirt and put on caprice and a tank top. "A little better and more comfortable." The ninja brushed her hair again and headed out the door.

---

"What?" Jen questioned unclasping Yaz's mouth giving him a slight look before she leaned back against the wall more.

"God Jen what were you trying to do? Suffocate me?" Yazoo blurted out grumbling.

Seph shook his head "So where's Jess?" he questioned trying to lead away from the other subject.

"She said she-" Kadaj watched her come down the stairs. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" He asked, pointing Jess' direction.

---

_'Oh shit... do they suspect something? Am I transforming into a demon without me knowing?'_ Jess thought to herself as Kadaj pointing at her. The demoness continued to walk towards them after coming down the stairs.

Jen looked over seeing Jess before leaning against Seph when he stood beside her "Something's wrong… I can sense it." She stated sighing.

"What would be wrong with Jess?" Yazoo questioned.

"Just about everything right now…" Jen muttered out getting her ear tugged by Seph "OW!"

"Hush." Sephiroth stated.

Jess walked up to Kadaj and touched his shoulder. She just looked up at Jen, Seph, and Yazoo and smiled.

"Kadaj... we need to talk," She said with a concerned look on her face and turned around. Kadaj nodded then followed her. They got to a room in the hallway and shut the door.

"What is it?" Kadaj asked.

"Well, for starters..." The ninja began. She knew she couldn't tell him. "I love you." She let out instead and mentally punched herself, wrapping her arms around him.

---

"Um…. That didn't look good did it?" Jen questioned

"Not in the least bit…" Seph let out sighing "Maybe she's… you know breaking up with him?"

"SHE WOULDN'T!" Jen blurted out. And saw that everyone in the room had their eyes now focused on her.

"What seems to be the problem?" A voice questioned. It was Akira.

---

Jess snuggled against Kadaj on the ground. Kadaj was sitting down, leaning against the wall with Jess sitting beside him with her head on his chest.

"So what were you going to tell me?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Nothing important," Jess lied. "I just missed spending time alone with you." The ninja felt his arms wrap around her from behind.

---

Jen grumbled and shook her head "Nothing…" she muttered walking off.

"Don't mind her… she's just really moody right now." Seph stated chuckling "Who might you be?"

"I'm one of Jess' friends and a friend of Drakkena. I met both of them at a tournament," Akira greeted. "I was just curious if anything bad happened to her. Nice meeting you." She didn't want to ask for his name. Akira was about to turn around when suddenly a drunk bumped into her. She tripped and fell towards Seph.

"Whoa there." Sephiroth let out catching Akira.

"What's this… I walk away for two minutes and find you grabbing her breasts!" Jen yelled out her eyes flashing red.

"HEY it's not what it looks like Jen!" Seph let out.

"He's right some bastard of a drunk ran into her and he was catching her when she fell." Yaz added in.

"God your just as bad as Jess at times Seph." The dragoness let out walking off.

"Great… now she's really pissed off." Seph muttered out sighing.

Akira got up quickly. Her face was beet red as she looked at Seph. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause problems," She apologized. "I'd ask if I could help, but I'd probably make things worse."

---

Jess now had Kadaj's head in her lap. She stroked her hands through his soft, silver hair.

"So what do you think of this place?" The ninja asked.

"It's nothing without you," Kadaj responded. He sat up and hugged Jess, laying a kiss on her forehead. "I mean it." He looked at Jess turning her head away. "What's wrong?-"

"You make me feel so guilty," The demoness began. "You're so loyal... I don't deserve someone as good as you..." She began to cry.

"Jess. You're strong. You're beautiful. Even though you did cheat on me with Seph, you made something worthwhile. Seigi and Seiga-"

"I cheated on you again with Xion," Jess interrupted. Kadaj's eyes went wide.

"So that was really you on top of him?" He questioned.

The demoness nodded.

---

Sephiroth shook his head sighing "She just needs to blow off some major steam…" He stated leaning back against the wall.

"You're not going to go talk to her?" Yazoo questioned.

"And get my ass killed? No way." Seph replied. "You haven't been around her when she's this pissed… she'd rip something off and literally chuck it." He added in and saw Yaz's reaction from the corner of his eye.

Akira simply nodded and walked off. She decided to get a glass of water. The girl sat on a barstool beside a familiar face.

"Yugo?" She questioned.

---

Kadaj walked out of the room him and Jess were in. He wasn't in the mood to talk with anyone, let alone the 'traitor.'

---

Jess sat on the floor, feeling defeated. _'Great, now you're hubby's mad at you. The world hates you.'_ She mentally told herself.

---

Jen was leaning against a wall with her hand over her face, she was clearly pissed but not many people could notice that since her hand was covering her face. "DAMN HIM!" she yelled out slamming her fist into the wall cracking it.

---

"Akira?" Yugo questioned looking over seeing her "Whoa what are you doing here?" He questioned.

---

Kadaj went to the bedroom again. He took off his shirt and shoes. The silver-haired man then lay on the bed, gazing at the ceiling with his green eyes. He wondered why Jess would do something like that.

---

"I was invited just like everyone else," Akira responded. "There's not many tournaments I'm interesting in right now. I opened my own restaurant, and I actually live in one place now," She added. "How are things going with Kristen?"

"Uh yeah about Kristen… we're… you know not seeing each other anymore." Yugo said holding onto his glass "We broke up." He added in sighing "But hey it's good to hear your actually doing a lot better than me." He added in chuckling.

---

"Kadaj…" Jen muttered out sensing the silver haired man nearby. She shoved off from the wall, her eyes blood red now since her anger was peeked. The dragoness glanced around and located the best area where Kadaj would be and headed that way. Jen knocked on the wall seeing the door open and peeked her head in "Mind if I come in?" she questioned trying to keep her eyes from giving off a red glow since it was slightly dark in the room.

---

"Sorry to hear that..." Akira place a hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. "So..." She began not knowing what to say. "Any more girls in your life right now?"

---

"Yes, I mind," Kadaj responded. He rolled over on the bed, now facing the wall opposite of the door. "It's nothing, really. I'm just tired," He lied.

Jen walked in and pulled a chair over by the bed and sat down, not really wanting to say anything at this moment in time "Jess problems?" she questioned looking at him

---

"None right now… all of the ones I know are married and are just really good friends." Yugo stated looking at Akira "What about you? I'm sure you must be married."

---

"Wow, how did you figure that one?" Kadaj let out sarcastically. "She's always... cheating on me."

---

"Married? Me? Ha! Blitz and I... well... he offered me immortality, but I couldn't accept it. So I ended up just saying good bye to him and leaving. From there on, I haven't really been in a relationship," Akira responded. "Err- this might be a bit embarrassing for me, but I'm going to say it anyway. I'm still a virgin."

"Surprising… at least you haven't screwed up your life yet." Yugo said and closed his eyes "Well at least you haven't screwed your life up with kids…" he stated and sighed "Ok yeah I'm probably not helping by saying any of that."

---

Jen scoffed and turned her head to a side "Yeah Seph was feeling another chick. God I swear we can't leave them alone for 5 minutes without them going off to fuck someone else." She let out growling softly placing her hand on her face again shaking it. "It's just not fair…"

---

"I love kids... but..." Akira began. "Since I was impaled at the last tournament, the doctors... well, they said I can't have any." She paused for a moment. "But I might adopt. Being a single parent might be fun."

---

"What about you and your_ other_ children," Kadaj said. _'Am I the only loyal one here?'_ He though to himself. "Sorry. I'm not making anything better."

"Callista and Airim were mistakes. I should have been smarter than I was back then…" Jen muttered out "I was a complete dumb ass to think that I could do those things and not get punished for it…" she added in leaning back against the chair "If Jacques was alive…" The dragoness stopped herself turning her head away.

---

"Sounds like Jess… I heard she can't have anymore kids either." Yugo said looking at his glass "Adoptions not that bad, if you find a good kid." He stated chuckling.

---

"I'm sorry, Jen," Kadaj apologized. "But I really don't feel like talking to anyone right now."

---

"I have my job to deal with, too. Maybe I just need to actually find a guy who will help me instead of just using me," Akira replied. "But, hey, good luck with your life."

Yugo chuckled "Yeah good luck with my life… look at me I'm a perverted jackass." He stated grinning "I can't have a good life like this."

---

Jen sighed and got up on the bed sitting behind Kadaj lifting him up sitting his head against her chest "Ok… you don't have to talk but at least let me stay like this for a bit…" she muttered out.

---

"At least you can get someone. Me, I'm bound to stay single for a long time," Akira answered.

---

"This reminds me of when I was smaller..." Kadaj said. "But back then, things were less complicated."

Jen laid her head on Kadaj's smiling "Yeah back then things weren't so hard… except when you and Yazoo kept walking in on me and Seph." She let out chuckling.

---

"Oh no your not… look at you. You're a beautiful girl and you're very talented. If you husband doesn't mind a Zoanthrope then hey you've got it made." Yugo stated.

---

"I hated that... but it did help me out with Jess a bit if you know what I mean," Kadaj replied. He chuckled a bit.

---

"Thanks. You're handsome, too. I haven't really talked to you much, but again thanks. And I don't see why Kristen left you," Akira said.

"I could really care less about her right now…" Yugo stated chuckling "Her lose." He added in. "You actually think I'm handsome?"

---

"So you guys were watching me and Seph when we locked the door." Jen laughed and shook her head "Some privacy… oh well curiosity is something that all kids have."

---

Akira let out a small laugh at his first statement. "Yeah, I think you're handsome."

---

"I didn't mean to. Besides, Yazoo peeked in more than I did. Of course, I couldn't really stand watching you two... at it. It's just something weird. When I... well, with Jess I don't feel as uncomfortable. But watching someone else makes me feel guilty," Kadaj replied.

"Yeah… you should try doing it when you have a dog or something watching you." Jen said chuckling "Now that is very uncomfortable." She added in laughing laying her head down on his shoulder "You know I used to do this a lot with Yaz… you and Loz never liked it when I did this."

---

Yugo looked back at the group "Maybe we should take this away from here… a little more private." He stated.

---

"I just... I don't know. I was a kid. I don't remember much about what I used to think," Kadaj responded. He got up and sat beside her.

---

"Alright then," Akira responded. She got up and went to another room away from everyone.

Yugo followed and closed the door behind him "Anything you'd want to talk about?" he questioned, not trying to push anything too far.

---

Jen chuckled and looked at Kadaj folding her hands on her lap as she crossed her legs Indian style "I can relate… I don't remember much about myself as a spoiled little brat." She let out chuckling "But hey at least I got to spend a lot of time with you and your brothers before… well you grew up."

---

"I don't know. You're the one who suggested to go to a more private place, and here we are," Akira responded as she sat on a couch. "This is an interesting couch." She put her legs over the arm, revealing her black thong she had on to Yugo; yet, she didn't know it.

---

Kadaj hugged Jen. "This is a bit awkward," He let out. The silver-haired man turned his head towards Jen. He'd never been this close to her in a bed.

Jen chuckled hugging Kadaj back closing her eyes "It's not that awkward… not to me." She let out, it was true she never got really close to Kadaj after he got older and this felt a tad bit awkward but she didn't mind. It was the sudden contact of lips against her own that shocked her, he had just kissed her and her eyes shot open completely wondering why he had done so.

---

Yugo literally turned beat red and looked away trying not to let Akira see his reaction to what he had just saw _"She's wearing a THONG!" _the thought screamed in his mind.

---

Kadaj drew back quickly. "I-I'm sorry." His words came out jumbled. "I didn't mean to."

---

"Why's you're face red, Yugo?" Akira sat up and straightened out her mini dress. "Are you alright?"

"_What should I say? I saw your tiny black thong and got turned on and I want to pounce you? No she'd kick my ass if I said that." _Yugo thought "Uh just fine, sorry little… memory popping up from the back of my mind. About Kristen running around in thongs and all that type of stuff you know… usually perverted crap."

---

Jen looked to a side still recovering from the shock of what just happened, she placed her hand to her lips and chuckled "You know you're a better kisser than Seph is." She stated leaning against Kadaj "You didn't seem to want to break from that to…" she added in looking into his eyes.

---

Akira blushed slightly. She finally realized what she did. "I'm sorry. I didn't notice that would happen. I usually don't wear dresses."

---

Kadaj got off the bed and walk towards the door. "I should be comforting Jess right now," He said and walked out. _'That was close... too close...' He thought to himself. 'I can't do this just because Jess did. That wouldn't be fair- or would it?- Just don't do it!' _He thought to himself, walking quickly down the hallway.

Jen chuckled softly and soon sighed laying back on the bed "He wanted to… I saw it. But he's feeling guilty." She muttered out rolling over onto her side, she realized then that she didn't have her bra on "Shit…" the dragoness let out grumbling.

---

"It's all right…" Yugo let out walking over to the couch sitting on it beside her. "You have the same tastes… as Jess." He added in.

Akira blushed a bit. "And you'd know this, how?" She questioned.

---

"Great... you got him mad. Now he's probably drinking his problems awa-" Jess went into his mind all of a sudden and saw him kissing Jen. "I'll just leave them alone... Being immortal sucks ass."

---

"I'm a guy, I looked up her skirt a couple times." Yugo let out chuckling "Not to mention probably had a look in her laundry area."

"You perv," Akira chuckled out. "I guess guys will be guys." She lay back down, making sure her dress didn't go up again.

"Hehe not all guys are like me… Jen said I made perverts look good." Yugo let out laughing leaning back wrapping an arm over Akira's shoulder "Oh… sorry bad habit."

---

Jen sighed and rolled over not noticing her shirt had rolled up to reveal the bottom of her breasts. She had her eyes closed trying to drown out the trouble she had… and trying to get her own mind of Kadaj. "God stop thinking of him… he's nothing to you…" she mumbled out.

---

"It's alright. I'm a bit cold in this dress, anyway," Akira replied. She leaned on Yugo. "You're really warm."

---

"Your husband hates you. Your 'best' friend kisses him. You have kids with someone else than your husband. You cheat on your husband... maybe I should just end all of this..." Jess teleported a dagger made of Devil's silver off the wall into her hand. She grasped it and put it to her wrist. "Kadaj'll be better off without me, anyway..."

---

Yugo chuckled and looked at Akira and looked at her "It is a bit chilly in here…" he said and sighed "Nah I don't think you'd want to sit on my lap." He let out

---

Jen eyes shot up and she sat up gasping and shook her head "What the hell was that?" she muttered out grabbing her head "Some weird dream… showing Jess about to kill herself…" the dragoness shook her head again _"Jess don't do something so stupid! I know it might be my fault… but…" _her thoughts trailed off as she slammed her head back into the headboard

---

"No, I wouldn't. I'm just warming up," Akira replied.

---

Jess held the cold metal up to her neck instead. "Who knows?... Maybe I'll see my mother again... there... and my sister." She hesitated.

---

Yugo looked at Akira for a moment "You'd probably think I'd be wanting something from you." He muttered out sighing.

---

Jen grunted and shook her head again, she closed her eyes and teleported. Appearing where Jess was the dragoness' eyes widened and she ran over grabbing Jess' arms "Hey hey hey! What do you think your doing?"

---

"Like what?" Akira questioned, still leaning on him. She took off her high heels with her feet in somewhat of a sensual manner by accident.

---

Jess teleported out of Jen's grip to behind her. "You kissed him." She teleported a few meters away again. "He hates me. Everyone does..." She murmured, still holding the dagger.

"There wasn't anything going on between us there Jess! He just kissed me and that was it…" Jen let out looking at her "I don't hate you, how could I? You're my best friend. Ok sure you got into Seph's pants but look at the result." She added in keeping a good eye on the dagger "Seigi and Seiga would be crushed if you killed yourself. Especially Seiga… he loves you more than anything."

---

Yugo leaned back _"Oh man she's teasing me I just know it… ok maybe one kiss." _The man thought and leaned over to Akira, he looked at her and not thinking back on the last thought planted his lips on her passionately.

---

"Let them deal with it..." Jess responded. "I used to have 4 sisters... when I left my world, there were three left... I had to deal with her death!" She cried.

---

Akira felt Yugo's lips against hers. She closed her eyes and let him stay there for a few seconds. Almost jerking back in surprise, she felt his tongue in her mouth; but, she let him keep it in there.

---

Jen sighed "Do you think I didn't feel the same way when I saw Jacques literally kill himself in front of me…" she muttered out falling down grabbing her shoulders "I've never had it easy Jess… I had to put up with some many loses… and so much pain. You… you have something to live for. You have two beautiful children that you should live for." The dragoness let out.

---

Yugo massaged Akira's tongue wrapping an arm around her waist as he pulled her up onto his lap. Loving this now, but not wanting to take it too far unless she lead it on.

---

"Ha ha..." The ninja murmured. "Live for them? They're almost 18. They'll be able to handle it without me." She put the dagger to her neck again.

---

Akira drew back. She was trying to process what just happened through her head.

"I don't want to give you the wrong idea," She began. "But no one's ever kissed me like that," The woman let out, randomly. She completely forgot what she was going to add.

Yugo looked away "Sorry… it was my fault I shouldn't… I shouldn't have." He muttered out.

---

"Just like Jacques… you're going to through your fucking life away for what? Seph and you… I forgave you for what you did! I love the twins just as much as you do! Kadaj and me… that wasn't something I wanted to happen. We were just talking and he… he kissed me. I don't know why but…" Jen sighed and knew she wasn't going to get through "Just make it a clean kill; I'll watch it just like I watched Jacques." She muttered out lifting her head up staring at Jess.

---

"It's alright. Now that I think about it, I shouldn't have been so... well, you know." Akira stayed leaning against him. She kissed the side of his neck and went up to his ear. The woman nibbled on it for a bit.

---

"Jen..." The demoness let out. "You make life sound so great. But it isn't..." She dropped the dagger and fell to her knees.

Jen looked away and got up turning around sitting her hands on the desk

lowering her head down "Just put the bad things that happened in the back of your mind… I do it all the time and look at me…" she mumbled out sighing "I've lived with my past long enough you should start doing the same. If I can live with bad memories you should be able to do so to." She let out.

---

Yugo shuddered slightly feeling Akira's tender kisses and the nibbles "A-akira…" he let out.

"I'm sorry," Akira apologized. She sat up quickly.

---

Jess looked at the dagger and picked it back up. She walked over to the wall where the frame for it was. "There are things about me... even you don't know..." The woman teleported out with the dagger in her hand. In place of her was a suicide note that read,

_'Dear Jen,_

like my new technique? Too bad it won't be used again. I just didn't want you to see me die. I'll send a messenger to Kadaj so you'll know where to pick up my body. Just don't tell Seiga and Seigi, yet. Just let everyone have fun at the party. And have your fun with Kadaj. I don't care anymore.

-Jess'

---

The ninja got out her cell phone.

"Hey, James. I have a job for you..." Jess began. She explained what she wanted him to say to Kadaj as he tried to talk her out of it. "That's where my body will be." She heard him yelling and begging for her not to do so, but she hung up anyway. She placed the dagger to her neck and hurried to cut her neck open. Blood dripped down her collarbone and onto her clothes. She passed out behind the waterfall.

---

Jen snorted and crunched the note up; she walked out the door and went down the hallway.

"Jen?"

The dragoness stopped and saw Seph she turned her head away closing her eyes "Just leave me alone… I don't want to talk." She mumbled out.

"Is this about…" The man got cut off quickly

"This is not about what happened in the party room." Jen shot out at the silver haired man.

Sephiroth sighed and walked up to Jen placing a hand on her shoulder "Come on what's wrong?" he questioned looking her over, she was stressed and he could tell. The silver haired man soon saw the crinkled note in Jen's hand "What's this Jen?" he questioned getting the note.

"You're going to be mad at me… and probably worried about Jess." The dragoness let out turning around.

Sephiroth read the note over and looked at Jen "Your fun with Kadaj? What happened you two find some extra comfort in a bed?" he questioned chuckling a bit trying to liven up the mood.

"Very funny… we just kissed and Jess…" Jen sighed and shook her head "I guess she saw it and couldn't take it anymore."

"You went to see her and try to stop her right?" The man received a nod for his answer "Should we…"

"No…. she'd just fucking run away again." Jen muttered out. "Where's Kadaj? I need to… I need to talk to him." She questioned and turned around looking at Seph who shrugged.

"Haven't seen him." Sephiroth replied and watched Jen walk by "Jen… don't go beating yourself up about this… please."

Jen just nodded and ran down the hall. _"Just one more death for me to live with for the rest of my life... If I can put up with Jacques' I can put up with Jess'." _She thought looking around for Kadaj. "The bedroom?" she muttered out disappearing down to the bedroom where Kadaj had kissed her, not in there. The dragoness sighed and went out walking down the hall. "Where would he go…" she mumbled out.

---

"No need to apologize." Yugo let out chuckling as he leaned over to Akira returning the favor. He kissed the side of her neck and down to her shoulder.

---

"I still don't see Loz..." Kadaj mumbled. He looked around a bit more before giving up. The silver-haired man took a seat on a nearby couch. "And I can't find Jess, either... I wonder where she went."

---

Akira pushed Yugo off. "I'm sorry, but it really... doesn't seem like the right thing to be doing," She said, brushing a hand through his hair. "It's just that, it's really... tempting, but..." The woman just leaned against his chest again.

Yugo nodded wrapping his arms around Akira's chest "Hey I can understand if you don't want to do anything. We can sit her as long as you want." He stated.

---

Jen glanced around and rolled her eyes shaking her head; she finally sensed Kadaj nearby and went in the direction he was. Seeing him on the couch she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder "We need to talk… it's about Jess." Jen stated in a serious tone, knowing well mentioning Jess would in fact catch the silver haired mans attention.

---

Akira snuggled against the wolf zoanthrope's warm body. Most of the guys that she way with only wanted in her pants, but she kept them from that. The only person that she'd interest in who she was Blitz... of course she left him because she knew it wouldn't work out.

The feline zoanthrope finally decided on a question to ask him. She placed her head on his shoulder and asked, "So... if I did anything with you tonight, would you still be interested in me later? I mean. I just want a man to be there for me."

---

"Did she find out?" Kadaj questioned. He mentally shuddered and got up. "Do we need to talk about it in private?" He questioned.

---

"God, dammit, Jess... I'm always there to clean up your messes..." James muttered. He walked behind the waterfall and took out a flashlight. The man showed it around. Walking a bit further, he spotted something a dark, shiny red color. "The fuck...?" He let out, reaching down and touching it.

The demon sensed Jess' high emotions all of a sudden at the sight of her blood. He went down to his knees, overwhelmed in the confusion Jess was last in. A few seconds later, he gathered himself up and found her... her body was untouched... pale... and cold.

"What killed her? She doesn't have any cut marks at all..." He murmured, leaning over the body and investigating it. The blue-eyed demon spotted a dagger close to her hand thought, _'She couldn't have. There's no bruises, no cuts... nothing. She just... bled? How could her blood come out of her body like that? Unless she had a bad period, but that's highly unlikely.'_ He chuckled at the thought. _'Maybe she cut herself and her body healed, but not quickly enough. Yeah, that's it.'_

He poked her body with his finger. Her skin was still soft, but freezing cold. Nobody could survive that temperature, even a demoness like her. James took out his cell phone and dialed his co-worker.

"Yeah, Charlie? I need you over here. We need a body bag-"

"Sienna's still-"

"Yeah, Sienna's still in the Realm of Time. Look, we need to bring Jess back to HQ, clean her up, put her in a coffin, and wait until the funeral."

"Jess? She's dead! How the hell did she die!- Who got her!" Charlie sounded frantic.

"She... committed suicide by the looks of it-"

"Why? Can you tell?"

"She was... extremely confused. I sense lots of pain. It seems... she was also angry... who it's directed it... herself."

"I never thought she would do such a thing... and she had a bright future here. Well, I'll send in Kale's men. You just wait there so we can get your location. I'll see ya when you get in!" Charlie hung up as did James.

"I wonder what exactly triggered it..." He murmured.

---

Jen nodded "Yeah she found out… and yes this needs to be in a private area. I don't think you'd want everyone to here you yelling and everything." She turned around and walked out of the room waiting for Kadaj in a more private area before she would talk. _'Did you send out that messenger like you said Jess?" _the dragoness thought closing her eyes.

---

Yugo was shocked by Akira's question but he took it into thought, he never really got with any other women since Kristen left. Well with the exception of Jen but that was just… for fun. "I haven't really been with any other women since Kristen took off…" he sighed and shook his head trying to think straight

---

Kadaj got up and followed Jen. He was worried about what Jen might tell him. _'What does Jen mean by yelling? Did Jess hurt her or something?'_ The silver-haired man thought as he kept behind Jen. His curiosity was getting the best of him.

---

Akira kept her head on his shoulders, looking at his neck and wanting to kiss it again; but, she knew it was probably a bad idea. "I'll give you time to think. I'm not asking you to marry me or anything, just to be there for me," She replied.

---

Charlie poked at Jess' body with a pen. He tilted his head to the side when he got no reaction.

"Hey! I don't think her family would like that." James took the pen from the man.

"She's all... bloody." Charlie stuck out his tongue. The man was at HQ, now, cleaning the body for it to be buried.

"That's the problem. I don't know what killed her," James responded.

"It's a suicide. If you sensed so much anger, then I have to agree with you on this one." Charlie brushed his long, blonde bangs to the side.

---

Jen stopped in a room and waited for Kadaj to come in, she closed the door locking it to be sure no one would walk in. She sat on a chair and folded her hands on her lap "Kadaj… I saw Jess earlier. She was planning on killing herself. Because she found out about that little kiss." She mumbled out for a moment sighing "I was there, and I tried to talk her out of it. But she refused so I was going to stay there and watch her kill herself. Jess stopped because she didn't want me to see it… she left a note saying that." The dragoness closed her eyes for a moment "She said she'd send someone to tell you where to find her body." Jen looked to a side not really wanting to see Kadaj's face or the reaction he would have to what she said.

---

Yugo nodded chuckling a bit at what Akira said "I can be with you that is not a problem. Besides none of the chicks I've seen were as beautiful as you." He stated

---

"You're joking, right?" Kadaj questioned.

--

"So you only like me for that?" Akira questioned.

"I… never really got the chance to know you." Yugo stated sighing as he leaned his head back "You were always hanging out with the others so I never got the chance to talk with you."

---

Jen shook her head "I wish I was joking…" she muttered out closing her eyes "I don't know if she went through will killing herself or not. All I know is she left me a note…" the dragoness remembered leaving the note with Seph and grumbled holding out her hand making it appear "Read it yourself." She said holding out the crinkled paper for Kadaj to grab.

---

"Hmm... well, then. I can just say I was drunk," Akira joked. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

---

Kadaj took the note and read it. _'...have fun with Kadaj...' _He looked at that line over again to make sure he read it correctly. "I don't think she did it. I mean... Jess has the twins to live for. They seem to love her a lot..." He murmured and then realized Jen was the last one to see her. "Why didn't you go after her? If she really died, then where's this messenger-"

"Right here," Marcus responded, standing on the balcony out of the room. "She did indeed kill herself. I saw it myself. I just feel bad I couldn't do anything..." He walked in the room, looking around. "This is a nice place-"

"You come here to tell us that you saw Jess kill herself; then you compliment me on the house she bought!" Kadaj yelled.

"I'm sorry. That's quite some bad manners I've been showing." The Deceiver glanced at Jen. "You must be... Jen. The one Jess was talking about. She didn't say how beautiful you are. She's always talking about how humorous and strong you are. Although, I do find the humor a bit crude, but funny, nonetheless."

"Where's Jess' body?" The silver-haired man questioned.

"The young are truly impatient. She's at one of Sienna's hidden headquarters in the city. I'm not the messenger you speak of, though. He's on his way here. Some gentlemen named James and Charlie. Some what I over heard, they respected Jess. Well, I best be off again." Marcus began walking towards the balcony.

"How did you know where Jess was going to be?"

"That, my friend, is something you wouldn't understand. At least someone so young. Anyway, just keep out of trouble and stay single. Jess might not like it when- Ah, I've almost given this little secret away-"

"Secret? Another one that involved Jess?"

"I shouldn't have mentioned it, but yes. Then again... she doesn't really know about it either... Ciao!" The demon leapt out the window. Kadaj ran out and looked over the balcony. He was gone.

"Great. She's been keeping more secrets. She probably has a second family somewhere," The silver-haired man walked back in, closed the balcony doors and slumped in a nearby chair. He was still angry, but his curiosity was getting the better of him again. What really happened to Jess?

Jen snarled and glared towards the closed balcony doors "God if I see him again he's fucking dead…" she hissed out and looked over to Kadaj "She really did keep a lot of things private to us… and I know we've kept a lot of shit private from her to." The dragoness stated sighing shaking her head.

Kadaj merely nodded. "Maybe we shouldn't have kept secrets from each other. Then she'd probably still be alive..." He began. "And that Marcus guy doesn't' make anything else better, so-" The green-eyed man's phone started to ring. He answered it. "Hello?"

"Is this Kadaj?" Another man's voice questioned.

"Why? And how did you get my pho-"

"We're friends of your wife. We're having... car problems and can't make it to your house. I'm afraid that... Jess might've killed herself. Sienna's at headquarters with her body. She's going to be hosting the funeral tomorrow at the cemetery south of the city. Oh, this is James, by the way," The demon explained.

"What time?"

"Around... 11 A.M... If you want to see Jess for the last time, then I suggest you come-"

Kadaj could hear a muffled voice. Then another person got on the phone.

"Hey, this is Sienna. I just got back from the Realm of Time. Sorry about Jess' death... she was precious to me as well-"

"Yeah right. You used her to kill. She was just a puppet to you!" Kadaj shouted.

"She was at first until I got to know her." Sienna's voice was more uneasy now... as if she was about to cry. "I'll see you at the funeral." The demoness hung up.

---

Akira went back to kissing Yugo's neck and adding in small licks. She had her hands on his back, stroking it. One hand, drifted upwards towards the wolf zoanthrope's head. The woman brushed a hand through it as she kissed him on his lips, also tasting a bit of alcohol.

Yugo returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around Akira's waist.

---

Jen glanced over, listening to the small bits of the conversation that she heard "I take it that was our messenger." She stated chuckling for a moment "I'm not going… to the funeral." She added in closing her eyes as she let out a long sigh.

"You're not going to her funeral?..." Kadaj questioned, well-aware of what Jen said. "She was your best friend. I know you feel guilty about what you did, but that doesn't change the fact you two meant a lot to each other." He paused. His mind was still thinking about what Marcus said. "I feel guilty, too..."

---

Akira placed her left hand in Yugo's hand and her right was now around his shoulder. She broke the kiss to say, "You know, what? I've... never really made out with anyone I have to admit. I kissed people and leaned on them, but nothing like this. You could say... I'm acting on animal instinct." She chuckled and went back to kissing the side of his neck.

"I kind of like your animal instinct then." Yugo said chuckling as he kissed down the side of her neck running a hand up to her shoulder.

---

"Yeah I know… it's not the guilt that's getting to me though." Jen stated sighing "I've already gone through several funerals before… Jacques'… Airim's before he came back… my grandfathers." She sighed and looked to a side "I don't think I'd be able to go through another one without just breaking down."

---

Akira chuckled at Yugo's response.

---

"I'm going," Kadaj replied, getting up and walking out of the room. He was going to look for Riku to tell him the news. The green-eyed man wandered down the hallway, looking for the guy.

Jen sighed and got up, straightening herself up and trying to look like she normally would before she walked out. She didn't feel like following Kadaj, no use in it really he would probably try to convince her to go to the funeral. The dragoness sighed and shook her head "No… I said I'm not going so I'm not." She muttered out softly walking down the hall. Jen sighed and looked down the hall and decided to catch up with Kadaj, might as well spend some time with him since she did tell him the bad news. "Hey wait up…" she stated catching up crossing her arms in front of her chest in her usual manner.

Top of Form

Kadaj was about to open the next door when Jen slightly distracted him. "Jen... about earlier... I'm sorry. I practically attacked you in their," The silver-haired man apologized before opening the door. He peered inside to see something lying on the floor.

"Riku?..." Kadaj let out, turning on the light. He gasped as he saw Riku and the twins with their arms around each other.

"Hmm...?" Riku sat up. He was in the middle of the twins with a blanket covering their bodies. The teen looked from Kadaj to Seigi to Seiga. "Holy fuck..." He put a hand to his head. "What the fuck..."

"Mind... explaining?..." Kadaj was still shocked at the sight.

Riku shrugged and lifted the blanket. "Holy fuck..." He repeated. "I'm naked." The twins were sound asleep beside him.

Jen peeked in over Kadaj's shoulder and held back a few laughs that she had at the sight "I take it you… three had a little fun." She let out shaking her head as she laughed "Yeah… you might want to get dressed to. We have something to tell you." Jen stated in a serious tone to keep herself from laughing anymore. "And let them sleep..." she stated and whispered to Kadaj "Jess didn't want the twins to find out about this later, when their awake and not half asleep." The dragoness stated.

Kadaj lead Jen out as Riku shook his head. He did remember every detail about what he and the twins did and how good it felt... _'Riku. You said you were straight. You just proved yourself wrong.'_ He thought to himself, reaching for his boxers. The silver-haired man put on his remaining clothes and yawned.

"Wonder what they're gonna tell me." Riku let out another yawn after he finished his sentence. The teen got up and walked out the door. "What is it?"

"It concerns... Jess..." Kadaj began. His voice got a bit weaker at the end of the sentence. "She... she's not... with-"

"With you anymore?"

"In a manner of speaking... Jess is dead," Kadaj finished.

"No, she's not. Really, I highly doubt anyone would be strong enough to kill her." Riku let out an uneasy chuckle.

"She... killed herself-"

"She couldn't have. Jess has too much to live for."

"Apparently, she didn't think so," Kadaj responded.

Riku looked over at Jen. "Is this true?"

Jen sighed and nodded "I… I was there when she attempted to kill herself the first time." She shook her head "She disappeared after that and I guess did it somewhere else." The dragoness closed her eyes for a moment and sighed once again "Listen if I could have stopped her I would have and both of you know that. She was badgering herself on and on about how bad of a person she was… and I guess that really hit her and she well… you know." Jen put her hand in front of her throat and did the slit throat sign.

Riku felt tears coming on. "She had so much to live for..." Riku murmured. "I loved her..."

"So did I, but that didn't seem to stop her-"

"God dammit! If I hadn't drunken any beer... I could've been there, too!" Riku slammed a fist into the wall.

"That won't bring her back Riku. You know how she hated people worrying about her. She'd just... want us to move on..."

"Easy for you to say. You spent more time with her. Hell, she married you. You got to have the time of your life with her, huh?" The blue-eyed man glared at Kadaj.

"Riku. She wouldn't want either of us to get hurt. I know she loved both of us. Maybe she loved us both equally, who knows? But getting into a fight won't solve anything." Kadaj responded. Riku backed off a bit, thinking through what Kadaj had just said.

"I guess... I guess you're right..." Riku sighed.

Jen sighed and ran a hand through her hair for a moment glancing over her shoulder "Kadaj you tell him about the funeral. I've got some stuff to attend to." She stated bowing her head down for a moment, grabbing her Cell Phone as she started walking off down the hall. She sighed seeing the number on it as she answered "What do you want?" she questioned hearing some talking on the other end the dragoness rolled her eyes "What do you need me at the labs for?"

"Herold wants you here to test something out. That's all I got." The other voice explained and hung up.

"Don't give me a choice in the matter of if I want to go or not." Jen muttered out flipping the phone closed "Ok… so they want me at the labs. No big deal just go in and get it over with and then come back." The dragoness sighed and shook her head "I just need a cover up story." She glanced over her shoulder looking at Kadaj and Riku.

Riku was about to walk off to wake up the twins.

"Riku. The twins can't know right now," Kadaj began.

---

Seiga was wide awake, overhearing the whole thing since they left the door open a bit. His demon genes allowed him to hear much keener than a human.

_'Mother's... dead...'_ He thought with his eyes closed. _'And that bitch of a dragon... she claims to be her friend, but she's not going to Mother's funeral... And Kadaj doesn't seem that concerned, at least Riku wants to do something about it-'_

_'Seiga, why do you always have such negative thoughts? I think Kadaj and Jen are cool. I understand that Jen doesn't want to go. I wouldn't want to go to your funeral because I wouldn't want to see you dead. In fact, I'd give myself up before you.'_ Seigi replied in their thoughts. The twins were pretending to be asleep but using mind connect.

_'So you aren't strong enough either to see my dead body?- I wouldn't kill myself.'_ Seiga tried to calm his brother down when he mentioned his own dead body. _'Besides, I have Father and you to live for... although, you get on my nerves a bit.'_

---

"Jess... why?..." Sienna lay her head on the ninja's stomach. They were in the lab. The room that was the coldest so the bodies wouldn't decompose as fast. The demoness was actually crying. "You saved my life so many times... and so did Celine... and looked where you two ended up!" She cried.

---

"Mom?" Airim questioned catching up to Jen. "What's up? You look upset?" he questioned.

"I gotta go to work… or at least go in to check on some stuff." Jen stated grumbling a bit "They always pick the worst times for me." She added in sighing as she shook her head. "Let the others know that I had to go do some stuff… or some other excuse." The dragoness stated and disappeared.

Airim rolled his eyes and crossed his arms "Yeah sure going to work doesn't make you this upset." He mumbled out and turned around walking down the hall.

Kadaj watched Jen leave. "Work again?..." He let out as he started walking towards the party to find Yazoo and Loz again.

---

"Are you alright?" Keia asked, peering into the cold room.

"It's nothing," Sienna lied, wiping her eyes. She sat up and realized she'd fallen asleep on her chair. Her skin was freezing; although, the demoness wasn't shivering.

"You look like you were crying." The half demon started opening the door wider to come in.

"I'll be fine. Just... just go tell Rei about Jess' death. I'm sure he'll think of something to do at the funeral tomorrow to cheer everyone up." Sienna got up and covered the ninja's face with the blanket on top of her.

"Alright. But don't beat yourself up over her death. I don't think anyone could've prevented it." Keia closed the door and headed out to see Rei.

---

Riku sat on the couch in the room the twins were. _'They sleep so peacefully... I hope they'll be alright once they hear the news.'_ The blue-eyed man thought, watching them slumber.

_'Come on. Give Kadaj and Jen a chance. I'm sure you'll warm up to them and love them like I do. I mean. If Mother and Father love them, then why shouldn't we?'_ Seigi responded to Seiga.

_'It's just... not right. You heard that dragons can't be with humans. Besides, Mother's a demon so Seph and she would-'_

_'wouldn't be right for each other. Father said we weren't planned, but I don't think we were an accident either-'_

_'where are you getting with this?'_

_'I... don't know, but it sounds good, right?'_ Seigi tried to keep from chuckling as his brother mentally sighed.

---

"Where... am I?" The ninja let out. Everything around her was white: the floor, the ceiling, everything. Fog was settling in as Jess started running out of an unknown fear. She saw a figure in the distance. "Kadaj?..." She let out.

"Jess?" The silver-haired man questioned. "You're alive?"

"That means you must be-"

"I'm not dead." He turned away from Jess. "And... neither are you..." He disappeared.

"Wh-what's going on?" The demoness let out. She ran as fast as she could after her husband, but couldn't find him. The ninja collapsed on her knees and began crying. "I'm sorry! I know it's too late for me to be forgiven, but... I'm just... sorry..." She felt tears coming from her cheeks. "What is this place!" She cried.

---

Airim looked at Kadaj as he walked past and sighed "Mind explaining what's up?" He questioned as he started to walk beside Kadaj "Mom's not acting right… she's so upset." He stated sighing as he put his arms behind his head.

"One of her friends passed away just now," Kadaj explained. "Well... it was Jess..." He murmured the last part and walked passed Airim.

---

Seiga finally realized exactly where he was at. He sat up quickly and looked around.

"Talk about getting up fast," Riku chuckled.

"Oh... my... fucking... god..." Seiga muttered. "The worst part is, I remember it all now..." He saw that he wasn't wearing his clothes still. _'Every detail...'_ He thought to himself and shuddered.

"It was fun, no?" Seigi let out, laughing.

"You... you spiked my drink didn't you!" Seiga tackled his brother.

"Oh, so you want on top this time?" Seigi was still laughing. Riku merely watched the twins, not wanting to get involved this time.

---

Airim sighed and shook his head "You mean the girl this parties supposed to be for…" he shook his head again and kept up with Kadaj, though he held his tongue now since he really didn't want to say anything to bother the silver haired man. Although the silence was killing him now "Hey… if you want me to I can help out." He stated looking at Kadaj.

Kadaj paused for a moment and looked back at Airim. "If you can bring back the dead, then sure..." The silver-haired man responded and continued walking to find his brothers... especially Seph. He'd rather Seph tell the twins than him. _'He is their biological father so it would only make sense. Besides, Seiga isn't really warming up to me it seems.'_ He thought to himself.

Airim closed his eyes thinking for a moment "That I can't do… but I could…" he stopped and sighed shaking his head again "He'd kill me if I asked." He mumbled out sighing again "I guess I'll head back down and tell everyone the parties over then… since Jen and everyone's not here now." Airim added in walking past Kadaj to head to the party room. _"Callista wouldn't know me, much less let me ask her if she can pull some strings and Calan… I don't want to bother him." _He thought and closed his eyes again before opening them to continue walking.

Kadaj went up a few steps and spotted Yazoo. He put on a half smile, glad to see him. The green-eyed man started walking towards his brother. He made his way through the crowd and got to him.

"Hey, Yaz... could I talk to you alone?" He questioned.

---

"I thought you might've figured it out by now." The Deceiver chuckled.

"This isn't a time for a game, Marcus. Please... tell me where I'm at," Jess pleaded.

"Well... I can tell you that you're not on Earth. You're where... you fear most." He appeared out of the fog.

"How are you here?"

"It's a special ability of my family. I can _'walk between life and death.'_ So... you fear this much from being away from your husband? Interesting..." The demon let out, looking around.

"Yes... what of it?"

"I'm just surprised. You're not... consumed with power like most demons. Even I fear losing power." He walked closer to the ninja and put a hand on her shoulder. "Just... stay loyal to Kadaj; and next time, don't take advantage of having such a wonderful person like him in your life. You two are meant to be, and you've been given a second chance, unlike others..." Marcus took his hand off. He pointed out in the fog. "You have to learn something while you're here. That's all," He said as Jess looked in the direction he was pointing. She looked back at him to see that he was gone.

"Great..." The demoness murmured. "I just hope they don't bury me, yet."


	8. Chapter 8

Airim was walking down the hall when he saw Seph "Hey…" he stated waving.

"Hey Airim." The silver haired man let out leaning against the wall "You haven't seen Jen around here have you?" he questioned.

Airim shook his head "I did but she took off due to work calling her in… I take it you know about the whole Jess thing?" he questioned and received a nod for his answer "I think Kadaj might want you talking to your sons." He added in shrugging

"Seigi and Seiga? I don't think they would be able to take it." Sephiroth stated sighing.

"You'll never know until you actually try. I mean they might take it well you never know." Airim stated chuckling and received a glare from the man. "Ok… so it's not a time to laugh. But still you should at least talk to them, there back there in the third room down." Airim stated pointing behind him.

Seph nodded and shoved off from the wall "Thanks…" he stated as he walked past Airim.

---

Yazoo looked at Kadaj and nodded walking with his younger brother "What's up? Jen getting into more trouble this time?" he questioned looking at Kadaj.

"Instead of dragging this out and making it longer... I'll just say it straight-forward." Kadaj sighed. "Jess... killed herself about an hour ago..." He responded.

---

Seiga was still on top of his brother, trying to hurt him, but not too badly. 

"If I were you two, I'd get some clothes on before someone walks in," Riku warned, getting up and searching for their clothes.

"No! This is fun!" Seigi chuckled, holding Seiga's arms to keep them off of him. Seiga made one last effort to lunge for his brother and ended up with himself between the green-eyed teen's legs. His face was extremely close to his Seigi's as his arms were somewhat to the sides of the teen. He blushed furiously and was too shocked to move a muscle.

Sephiroth peeked into the door "Good to see you two getting along." He let out chuckling as he walked in seeing Riku in the room as well. "Hey Riku did you strip them down?" he asked looking to the silver haired teen as he laughed a bit trying to actually liven up the mood that seemed to be so grim lately.

---

"No way! She wouldn't go off and kill herself… you have to be making that up." Yazoo let out shaking his head in disbelief at what his brother just told him.

---

Seiga quickly jumped off his brother at the sight of Seph. He then grabbed a sheet and covered his lower half.

"I didn't strip them down, they did it themselves," Riku responded, chuckling. "You should ask Seiga about that; he started it."

"I did not! Well... Seigi did spike my drink so yeah..." He added in.

Seigi was too busy laughing as Riku threw another sheet on top of the teen.

"Great. Now I might get in trouble for sexual harassment or rape," Riku muttered_. 'They are still under 18.'_ He thought to himself.

---

"I wouldn't say it if it weren't true," Kadaj replied. "Jen said she saw her leave with a dagger in her hand. Jess even left a suicide note." The silver-haired man stopped to think about how his wife could go through such an act.

"Where's Jen at then?" Yazoo questioned looking at the floor as he spoke "I don't want to believe Jess would do such a thing… I mean she didn't have a reason to."

---

Seph shook his head "So Seigi spiked your drinks… I can only guess where that lead." He let out a soft chuckle "On a more serious note I need to talk to you two alone." The silver haired man let out looking at Seigi and Seiga "Get your cloths on and meet me outside." The man let out "And Riku… make sure they don't get into a fight or anything else while their getting dressed." Sephiroth stated before walking out.

---

"Jen went to her workplace, or so she says," Kadaj stated. "Jess... must've thought that she wasn't important in this world anymore..." He added. _'... she was important to me, though...'_ He finished in his thoughts.

---

Riku let out a small laugh before nodding. He tossed some of the clothes that were around him at the twins.

"Great..." Seiga muttered. _'I know what you're going to say about Mother...'_ He thought to himself, making sure Seigi hadn't tapped into his mind. The twins quickly put on their clothes in silence and walked out.

"What is it?" Seigi questioned. "Is it about me and Seiga?"

_'Now he's trying to make himself sound so innocent... when he knows what's wrong already...'_ Seiga thought.

"We already know. Mother's dead," Seiga said. "I overheard it a few moments ago- Seigi quit playing stupid."

"But..." Seigi looked from Seiga to Sephiroth. "Fine... we know..."

_'It's all Kadaj's fault, right? He's the one who drove Mother to do this...'_ The twin thought, clenching a fist.

---

"I have to learn a lesson? I thought this is why I left my world," Jess said to herself. The silence was getting to her as she walked around more in the white fog. "I was always a slow learner..." The ninja sighed. "Alright! I learned that suicide is baaaaaaaaad!..." Jess looked around to see herself in the same surrounding. "Guess that wasn't the lesson."

---

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment "So you two were eavesdropping." He stated looking at the two for a moment "I don't know the story about why she did it so…" he shrugged for a moment before looking away "I can't say anything… but you two are taking it a lot better than Jen and the others apparently." He added in sighing "Don't go pitting it against Jen or Kadaj though, they wouldn't have done anything to make Jess want to do this and both of you should know this. Well except Seiga…" the silver haired man stated looking at the boy sighing as he shook his head.

---

Yazoo was about the talk when two large blades were put up against his throat and he was pulled back against someone. "W-what the hell?" He blurted out.

Jen's eyes narrowed as she held onto the double bladed scythe she was holding, her eyes went past Yazoo and to Kadaj "Where's Sephiroth?" she questioned snarling for a moment tightening her grip on the Double Moon as she pulled it closer to Yaz's throat.

"Jen, what the hell is going on!" Kadaj exclaimed. He kept his distance, not knowing what to expect.

Jen looked to a side hearing the ruckus going on, she pulled the scythe away from Yazoo's neck "Nothing that concerns you." She answered before walking off.

Yazoo coughed a bit nearly falling over "JEN!" he yelled out and dashed after her.

Jen growled and turned around sticking the blunt end of the scythe under Yazoo's throat "Back off." She muttered out shoving Yazoo back with the blade before continuing to walk down the hall.

Yaz looked over to Kadaj with a puzzled look on his face "Do you know why she's acting like this?" he questioned.

---

Sephiroth sighed and rubbed his brow with his hand watching the two teens fight. He shook his head again and knew well what he had said previously had probably got Seiga upset. He was about to leave when he ducked down under the Double Moons Blades, the impact of the blades hitting the floor with a loud crunch was heard and the silver haired man looked up narrowing his eyes. "J-jen? What the hell?"

"Well I see I found you… with a little help." The dragoness let out chuckling glancing back to Seigi and Seiga, seeing the two fighting she grinned "Awww the boys are rough housing. Maybe I should break it up." She stated pulling the blade from the floor.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and grabbed the pole of the scythe close to the front blade "Don't you even THINK about it Jen!" he yelled out glaring at her.

---

"I really don't know," Kadaj replied, watching Jen walk off. "But it doesn't sound good."

---

Seiga quickly looked at Jen. As Seigi rushed towards him, Seiga 'cheated' and flung Seigi into a wall with his new power. The twin didn't know what was coming as his head slammed into the wall, knocking him unconscious.

The silver-haired teen looked at Jen as Darkness Storm appeared in his left hand.

"Go ahead and let her fight me. I don't care about anything anymore. You and Jess had your fun... and the result... two accidents. So my life... has never had meaning," Seiga responded. "Come on you dragon-whore. Afraid of a half demon?"

Sephiroth kept his hand tightly gripped onto the Double Moons pole "She is not going to fight you Seiga. I don't know why you keep thinking you were an accident… you weren't accidents! Sure we may not have planned for you but you are my son and I won't let you do something stupid! You DON'T need to throw your life away like Jess did!" He yelled out, his arm was starting to shake due to the pressure Jen was now applying to the Double Mon, his feet slipped and the silver haired man nearly fell over.

"Oh I'm not afraid of a little half demon my boy." Jen let out chuckling jerking the scythe's pole out of Seph's grasp. She put the sharp end point of the blade down on Seph's chest cutting his shirt as she looked to Seiga "You care so much for your father and yet you spit out words of hatred. And that hatred seems to be directed at me, you hate me because Sephiroth is my husband." The dragoness smirked, revealing the line of steel fangs she had in her maw.

---

"She asked where Seph was…" Yazoo let out looking over to Kadaj "And she…" he looked in the direction Jen had left "WE HAVE TO GO!" The silver haired man yelled out bolting off.

---

"I heard so many great things about Jess," Seiga began, finally starting to use his mother's first name. "She's weak. You're weak. I wonder why I looked up to you two so much. Then I finally meet you. You're both so strong... yet... so weak." The twin was completely ignoring Sephiroth's warning. "If I want to throw away my life, I can." Seiga rushed towards Jen at an abnormal rate from his emotions.

---

Kadaj went after Yazoo. He was finally thinking about everything. His brother was in trouble. _'I hope they don't end up like Jess...'_ He thought to himself, running after Yazoo still.

---

Jen snorted she kneed Sephiroth as he tried to tackle her and attempted to slam the top blades of Double Moon into Seiga from his charge.

Seph recovered from the knee that Jen gave him and got up, seeing that she was about to try and slash Seiga the silver haired man got up and ran over grabbing the scythe's blade with his hands holding it up. "Think what you want about me and your mother Seiga." He let out "I'm not just going to stand around and let you throw your life away because of stupidity."

Seiga somehow teleported behind Jen and shocked himself. _'I didn't know I could do that... and how did I?'_ Went through the teen's head. "Seph, get out of the way before I make you," Seiga warned. He really didn't know what other surprises were in store. _'Maybe, I'm gaining Mo- Jess' powers?'_ He held up Darkness Storm in a defensive way.

Jen chuckled and glanced over her shoulder for a moment looking at Seiga "You're just like your mother." She let out slamming Seph into the wall with Double Moon, her eyes fixated forward again and to the unconscious Seigi. She pulled Double Moon away from Sephiroth and snorted ignoring Seiga behind her before she walked over to the teens figure. The Dragoness placed the bottom of the blade under Seigi's chin and lifted it up, looking over his face for a moment before she narrowed her eyes.

Yazoo was running down the hall coming up behind Seiga he caught the sight of Seph getting slammed back into the wall with the scythe Jen had, the back end of the upper blade slammed through Sephiroth's shoulder "SEPH!"

Jen narrowed her eyes twisting Double Moon with a cruel smirk on her face "Very brave of you, sacrificing yourself for him." She stated nodding down to Seigi. The dragoness slammed her knee into Sephiroth's stomach as she pulled the back of Double Moon's blade from his shoulder; she then turned her attention back to Seiga after the silver haired man slipped down the wall, leaving a small blood trail from the wound in his shoulder.

Kadaj rushed in with Souba. He looked at the sight of the unconscious Seigi, Seph getting knocked over, and Seiga standing still.

"I don't care about my brother," Seiga admitted. "I never have." He held up a hand and flicked it at Seigi. His twin flew into a wall, barely regaining consciousness.

"Is it morning already?" Seigi questioned, falling to the floor and onto his rear. "Why's Jen back so early?" He let out, not even knowing what he was saying. "I'm so hungry..."

"Useless..." Seiga murmured.

Jen sat Double Moon on her shoulder; she looked back at Seigi upon hearing her name before she turned her attention once again to Seiga. She walked up to him, flipping the blades of the scythe over her shoulder and placed the end of the bloodied blade under Seiga's chin lifting his face up so she can look into his eyes. "I recall you calling me a dragon-whore earlier." The dragoness let out snarling as she slammed the dull end of the scythe into Seiga's throat.

Yazoo looked at Kadaj and saw that Jen was distracted with Seiga "We need to help Seph and Seigi." He stated and looked at Jen "There's just the problem of getting to them…" he mumbled out.

"What of it?" Seiga questioned, staring unblinkingly into Jen's eyes. "It's true. Look how many children you've had without Seph." He smirked.

"Seiga's asking for it..." Kadaj murmured, unsheathing Souba. "I think Seiga can keep her distracted. If he's anything like Jess, he won't give up that easily, and we won't be able to get him to stop fighting her."

Jen scoffed and pulled the scythe away; she had it back in attack position but was holding back from attacking the teen "Hmph… Airim had been unexpected… not to mention that time between me and Rufus was a one time thing." The dragoness stated growling "Callista was done for power… between my Devil form and…" she glared back to Yazoo "And Yazoo's demon form." The dragoness let out, tightening her claws on the scythes pole.

Yazoo jerked back seeing the demented look in Jen's eyes, though she had returned her main focus to Seiga "Oh she has to go and bring that up…" he muttered out sighing.

Jen snorted, shifting her form to that of her devil form. She had clearly been agitated by Seiga and what he said and was going in for an attack and hit something. "Moron…" the dragoness let out watching as Seph hit the floor with the back of his shirt torn open with two long lines of blood running down. She flipped him over with her foot and kicked him away towards Yazoo and Kadaj "Here… I know you want to save his sorry ass." Jen let out a cruel grin forming when she heard Sephiroth cough, she saw him shudder in pain for a couple moments as well.

"Seph!" Kadaj shouted, running over to Sephiroth. "I knew I shouldn't have let Jen leave..." He muttered, trying to help the older silver-haired man up.

"There's a reason why I don't go into my demon form. Seigi can do it all he wants. But there's something... special about mine..." Seiga responded, still looking at Jen. "But I don't think you're worth going into that form." He chuckled, ready for any attack Jen would throw at him.

Seigi was slowly regaining consciousness. He coughed up a bit of blood from the impact into the wall. Once the teen saw that Seiga was on one of his 'suicidal' modes, he sighed and got up.

Sephiroth shuddered again leaning against Kadaj with almost his full weight; his legs were starting to feel like two large weights. The silver haired man was starting to breath heavy, the blood lose from the wounds he now had was the cause of that.

"What were you going to do? Try and attack her?" Yaz questioned looking over at Kadaj as he rushed over to help hold up Seph's weak form. "Come on we have to get him to a hospital or something fast." The silver haired man let out looking at Kadaj again.

Jen rolled her eyes "So your basically saying I'm weak." She let out chuckling as she slammed the bottom blade of Double Moon into the floor leaning against it "Trust me kiddo I may not look strong but I have more power in me than anyone could ever imagine." The dragoness let out moving her hip to a side as she smirked "Right now this form might be a little 'too' powerful for you to handle." Jen added in shrugging knowing well what she said would probably piss Seiga off even more.

"Whatever," Seiga responded. "Besides, I don't have much to lose-"

"Seiga! You might think your life is a waste, but it's not! Don't end up like Mother! If you think she was weak for giving up her own life, then your just as bad!" Seigi yelled at his twin with his last remaining strength.

"You... just do me a favor... and shut up," Seiga ordered. "Are you going to attack or what?" The half-demon directed his question to Jen.

Jen snorted "Why waste my energy on a spoiled little boy like you?" she replied with her own question "You've been wasting your energy by prattling on and yelling when you could have attacked me several times when I was open." The dragoness let out "Poorly trained and a big talker… I suppose since you do have demonic blood in you I should kill you..." Jen stated straightening herself out as she disappeared.

Seigi watched Jen disappear. From getting hit with Seiga's new attack, the twin felt like he was run over several times by a bulldozer.

_'Fuck... she disappeared...'_ Seigi had a hard time staying on his knees. He summoned up Midnight Revenge and began walking towards Seiga.

"Look..." Seigi began as Seiga glared at him. "You're my brother. I just can't... betray you. I'm going to fight her with you whether you like it or not. Even though I might be weaker without any new powers... I don't want to see you die..." The twin stopped a few feet in front of his brother to cough up blood. "Besides... it would kind of be fun to see Kai again." This made Seiga feel slightly shocked.

_'I just beat the shit out of him... and he still wants to protect me...' _He watched Seigi cough up more blood. _'He was always a slow learner. But Kai doesn't need either of our company right now. She already has Mother's... bitch... Damn you! Why did you leave us?...'_ He thought to himself and held up Darkness Storm to Seigi's neck.

"Get Sephiroth out of here. I'm not sure if I can beat Jen, but I'm sure that I can keep her busy for awhile." Seigi didn't budge. Seiga grumbled and cut down his twin's cheek. "That'll be your neck next time."

"You're so full of yourself..." Seigi murmured, walking off to Kadaj and Seph.

Kadaj watched the whole scene. "There should be a car in the garage. It's this way." The silver-haired man helped his brother walk out the door as Seigi followed them. They went a bit slow to wait for Yazoo.

"Come on, Jen! Now that the distractions are out of the way, there's nothing to hold me back!" Seiga yelled.

Yazoo glanced back and quickly followed after the two helping Kadaj with Seph. "She really did a number on him this time…" he mumbled out looking at the battle wounds Sephiroth had sighing.

Jen let out a chuckle "I was under the impression that you didn't want to fight me." She let out still invisible to Seiga's eyes. "But since you insist." The dragoness' voice ended with a cold hiss as she slowly came through one of the walls, she didn't have Double Moon out feeling it was to heavy to just lug around without any meaning. She knew she could summon up the scythe should anything go wrong. Flexing her claws in front of her face she smirked and soon charged at Seiga.

Seigi followed as Kadaj kept the teen's father somewhat upright and walking.

"We have to get everyone out of here. I don't know what's wrong with Jen, but I have a feeling they did something to her. There's no way in hell she'd hurt Seph this bad," Kadaj said to Seigi. The younger man nodded and headed off to the oversized living room. He wanted to help so badly.

_'I couldn't help Seiga back there... but at least I'll be able to help Kadaj. Mother loved him so I can't let him die, either,'_ The twin thought to himself. He broke into a sprint to the party.

---

Akira felt Yugo's body on top of hers. She had her legs wrapped around his waist when she all of a sudden heard Seigi's footsteps going down to the living room.

"I wonder..." She began, still amazed at what they just did. "... Why that person is running..." The feline zoanthrope kissed the side of Yugo's neck, waiting for a response.

---

Seiga quickly teleported where Jen would be in the next few steps. He reappeared in the air above her, ready to strike down on her with a kick, hoping to catch her off guard. The teleporting was a lot easier without the other four around. He didn't have his katana anymore. Like Jen, he'd only summon it if he really needed it.

---

"Hey!" Seigi yelled. The booming music wasn't helping. _'I hope Mother can pay for this...'_ The twin threw Midnight Revenge into the speaker.

"Err- sorry about that. But there's someone going all... well... on a rampage. And all your lives are in danger so it would be best to leave right now," The silver-haired teen added in. Some people in the crowd headed for the doors as some of them fled, panic-stricken.

_'I should've got Kadaj to do this...'_ Seigi thought to himself and put a hand behind his head in embarrassment.

---

Jen growled and dodged the full front of the kick getting her shoulder slammed down by Seiga's leg. She smirked for a moment and grabbed the teen's right arm and leg before she slung him back into a wall. The dragoness made sure that there was enough force in the throw to at least knock the wind out of Seiga; it would give her a little time to let her shoulder recover from the hit she had received from him.

---

Airim watched as the groups of people started fleeing from the house. He looked up seeing Seigi and worked his way through the crowd "Who's going nuts?" he questioned and moved out of the way of another group of people fleeing. "You really stirred up the party…" he added in chuckling for a moment before returning to his serious tone.

---

Seiga flipped a few times in the air before coming in contact with the wall. Although, the wall wasn't strong enough to take such an impact so it collapsed right after Seiga hopped off, going towards Jen again at a high speed.

---

"Jen... something's wrong with her. Oh yeah, Seiga's fighting her alone. And if you try to help, one of those two will kill you," Seigi responded. "I don't normally give these announcements, but at least most of the people are out. I'm going to check the other rooms for people." Seigi started walking off down the hallway.

---

Akira sat up on the couch and wondered... why did the person run down the hallway? And why was there lots of screaming?

"I'm sorry to make this so short," She apologized. "I just-"

"Hiya! Jen's attacking people. I suggest you get out," Seigi said, peering his head in the room.

"Jen? Attacking people?" Yugo had a confused look on his face before he stood up and looked at Akira. He heard the screaming going on from the fleeing people of the party "With Jen… attacking people we should get out. I don't want you getting hurt." He stated.

---

Airim sighed and shook his head crossing his arms "Mom you always start trouble…" he mumbled out and shifted to his wolf form "LISTEN UP! People please form an orderly fashion, you could end up hurting yourselves by panicking!" He rolled his eyes seeing how everyone was still in a state of panic, snarling he let out a roar which made everyone stop. "PEOPLE! Listen you have to stop panicking and leave in a more orderly fashion! If you keep this up your liable to hurt yourself or someone else!" The wolf called out, seeing that they had somewhat calmed down Airim watched to make sure everyone had gotten out safely before moving off to help Seigi evacuate the others who might still be inside.

---

Jen growled and blocked one of Seiga's fists with her hand, the draconic tattoo glowing slightly from the impact of the boys punch. She smirked for a moment and squeezed down on Seiga's hand, allowing the tattoo's 'fangs' to bore into his skin before she clutched the second fist that was aimed for her face with her free hand. The dragoness pushed back, trying to shove Seiga backwards, snarling as she put the full pressure on his hands.

---

Yazoo was in the car and waited for Seph to be loaded into the back seat of the car, and Kadaj to seat himself before he took off. Knowing well where the hospital was he made a straight line in that direction. "How's he doing?" Yaz questioned keeping his full attention on the road.

---

Seiga clenched his teeth. He felt like his hands were going to be squished any minute. The teen held his ground for a few seconds before starting to move backwards. _'If I switch into partial demon form... I don't know what to expect with these new powers, though... I could end up out of control for awhile. It's too risky... but then again, it could kill Jen...'_ The silver-haired teen thought to himself. He went into partial demon form and stood his ground. He began pushing back on Jen, feeling a little more blood-thirsty.

---

Seigi looked from Akira to Yugo and saw the woman somewhat glistening with sweat.

"Oh, I get it. You two boinked while all this was going on," Seigi teased. He sniffed the air. "And neither of you smell like a virgin."

Akira blushed deeply. "I didn't think it would go that far-"

"Akira and Yugo sitting in a tree! F-U-C-K-I-"

"This isn't a tree," The feline zoanthrope interrupted. "Are you always this... strange?"

"I can be weirder, but you two have to get out." The silver-haired teen went out the door to look for others.

"I have my own car," Akira stated. "So did you hitch a ride with someone or do you have a car outside?" She questioned.

---

"He's still bleeding. I didn't get a chance to get the med kit that's in the kitchen," Kadaj responded. He thought about how Seigi was doing. _'Seph could loose his two sons tonight because of Jen...' _The thought finally came to him.

Yazoo sighed and shook his head "Something's wrong with Jen… I mean it's like she's being forced to do this." He stated "I saw the look in her eyes before we left… she had that… sad look for just a brief moment."

---

"I actually kind of walked." Yugo stated scratching the back of his head "Strange I know…"

---

Jen grunted and squinted her eyes shut for a moment, feeling the heels of the shoes she had starting to move backwards. "Strong boy… for being in half form." She let out chuckling, sinking her claws into the backs of Seiga's hands. She went into knee him in the stomach, to back him off for a moment so she could get into a different position, something that would give her another slight advantage.

---

"I know... do you think they finally found out how to control her?" Kadaj questioned. He hoped the twins would be okay as well as Seph.

---

"Well, you can... hitch a ride with me, then," Akira motioned for Yugo to follow her as she began walking out of the room.

---

Seiga felt a blow to the stomach, but stayed up. _'I can't be weak. Not now,'_ He mentally told himself, trying not to back up. He thought of more techniques Sienna told him about Jess. _'I could have those powers, too, and it's worth a try.'_ The teen began raising his body temperature, one of his own 'attacks' to get out of situations like this. His hands would soon be hot enough to burn skin.

Jen let out a hiss and jerked her hands back growling. Well he had gotten away, she snarled and did a back flip to get away… not wanting to be hit with anything else like that. Placing her hand on the wall she slowly melded into it, disappearing again.

---

Yazoo shook his head "Jen wouldn't let them do that… would she?" he questioned shuddering at the thought "I mean… if they did… then she would try and kill us to." He added in.

---

Yugo quickly followed after Akira "Let's hope Jen doesn't find us…" he let out keeping beside Akira "She's not the nicest thing in the world when she's like this."

---

Seiga kept his guard up. He thought Jen might pop out of nowhere. The half demon had to stop the temperature rising attack so it wouldn't burn the house down.

---

"Maybe because they made her go only after Seph since he's human, and they're married," Kadaj suggested. "That's the only logical reason I can think of."

---

"Yeah..." Akira responded. She started walking faster and went outside. Her car was in the driveway. The feline zoanthrope realized while her and Yugo were 'messing around,' she'd left her keys in the room. "Great..." She muttered out before going back in. "I'll be back in a bit!" She said, taking off to the room.

Yugo watched Akira take off and quickly followed after her grabbing her arm "Hey whoa why are you going back in?"

---

"Think they got some sort of control chip on her?" Yazoo questioned "I don't think her anyone would be able to get Jen to sit still long enough to do a full mind control thing."

---

Jen slowly walked along through the wall, focused on Seiga as she moved along. She moved to the ceiling and smirked, moving along until she was above Seiga "Good night boy…" the dragoness let out and sent a spray of poisonous gas down at him, if Seiga stayed in it to long the gas could knock him out… longer and it could kill him.

---

"I forgot my keys," Akira responded. She waited for Yugo to let go of her.

---

"I don't know. But with technology now a days..." Kadaj replied. "I just hope the twins are going to be alright."

---

Seiga sniffed the air. He teleported where Jen was and put his arms around her to keep her from moving. He hoped his weight would be enough to make them fall, but he felt light headed after a few seconds.

Jen grunted and slammed her hands into the side walls to hold herself up, she wasn't fully effected by the gas but it would get to her after awhile. She felt Seiga starting to loose some balance, the gas was starting to effect him.

---

Yazoo sighed and pulled into the Hospitals drive way "Yeah I know… it's getting worse and worse. Not to mention the dragons…" he narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"But… Jen's a dragon." Seph let out cringing in pain "She… would have… told me if they had anything that…" he shuddered "Anything that advanced."

---

Yugo nodded "I'm coming with you then." He stated letting go of Akira's arm.

---

Seiga teleported off Jen to go to the other side of the room. The gas was slowly affecting him as he saw everything going a bit blurry.

---

Kadaj got out and opened the door, helping Seph out as well. "You know big organizations. Secrets everywhere," The silver-haired man let Seph lean on him as they started towards the hospital.

---

Akira just smiled at him and started running towards the room again. She fumbled around, looking for her keys and spotted them near the couch. "Found them!" She let out and picked them up.

Yugo glanced around, incase Jen were to show up and he scowled "I smell gas…" he let out before waiting for Akira to move out.

---

Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes leaning against Kadaj "Yeah… I know." He mumbled out

Yazoo got out and helped Kadaj with Seph. "You would know a lot about them… since your working in one." He stated.

---

Jen growled and flipped down to the floor, she moved quickly out of the gas… so she wouldn't get anymore of the effects on her. Narrowing her eyes she saw Seiga and smirked, holding out her hand in front of her allowing Double Moon to come out. "Time to finish you off boy."

---

Akira smelled it, too. She ran out of the room as quick as possibly, hoping Yugo would keep up.

---

"Well, I work somewhat with Seph, so yeah..." They reached inside. "We need some help!" He let out.

"Holy... Sharon! Get the OR ready!" The nurse looked at Seph as she said that.

---

Seiga stood his ground, still. He smirked as he saw Jen pull out Double Moon. "I highly doubt that..." He muttered out, waiting for her to attack. The teen had another plan if she charged or teleported.

Jen smirked a bit holding Double Moon on her shoulder before she disappeared into the floor. "I'm not stupid boy." She let out.

---

Yazoo looked at Kadaj and let him take Seph for a moment "What are we going to tell them if they ask what happened?" He whispered to Kadaj.

----

Yugo quickly followed pace behind Akira, having a hard time keeping up since she was going faster than him.

---

"Fuck..." Seiga murmured. He summoned Darkness Storm, waiting for Jen to come out. At the moment, he used his other senses to try and find where Jen was.

---

"I don't know. I don't lie that often," Kadaj responded, helping Seph stay up.

"We'll take him from here," A doctor said, helping Sephiroth onto a gurney.

---

Akira made it outside of the building. "Is this fun for a first run in?" She let out, chuckling. Her adrenaline was pumping, making her a bit excited.

Yugo chuckled for a moment watching Akira "Yeah… even though it's getting ruined by Jen." He let out laughing.

---

Yazoo watched the doctor take Seph to one of the other rooms "Well… I guess we just wait." He stated sighing.

---

Jen appeared behind Seiga placing Double Moon's blade against his neck, just enough to leave a small cut. "I don't know if I want to kill you know, you seem… so boring now."

---

Akira let out a laugh before going towards her car. "I wonder who's in there with her. I know that Seigi is, but I know if I go back in, I'll just get in the way."

---

Kadaj took a seat in the waiting room. He thought about what Jen and Seiga were doing now.

---

"Just wait..." Seiga changed into his full demon form and teleported above Jen. He was upside down, about to grab her shoulders to do an attack that wouldn't take much out of him if he got a hold of the dragoness.

Jen hissed, unprepared for the attack this time. She felt Seiga grip her shoulders and growled, trying to swing Double Moon back to try and get him off before he completed the strike.

---

Yazoo followed behind Kadaj, taking a seat sitting his head on his palm "Think everyone's doing all right with Jen going psycho?" he questioned.

---

Yugo sighed "You don't want to mess with Jen… at all." He stated skidding to a stop behind Akira "She's just as dangerous as Shadow…"

---

Seiga flipped Jen over him, making her start to go into the ground face flat. He was hoping this attack would leave Jen down long enough so he could teleport above her again and impale her with Darkness Storm.

---

Akira opened her car. "Did you want to drive or me?" She questioned, holding up the keys. "Because I really don't care."

---

"I hope so. I'm just really worried about the twins. We just left Seigi back there with his suicidal brother and a psychotic dragoness," Kadaj responded.

Yazoo let out a sigh "Hey if their anything like their parents they can handle themselves…" he let out trying to reassure Kadaj.

---

Jen slammed face first into the ground, Double Moon disappearing from the impact. She was recovering when she let out a roar of pain, feeling the blade go through her flesh and hit the floor with a small thud. The dragoness felt it, it didn't hit any major organs or anything vital but it still hurt like a bitch. "You're a little weasel." She let out growling.

---

Yugo shrugged "I don't care much myself… but since you have the keys you drive." He stated opening the door.

---

"I guess you're right," Kadaj answered. "I just hope they don't completely destroy the house."

---

Seiga quickly teleported a few yards away from Jen after the 'sneak' attack. "Devil's silver. But I don't know if it affects dragons," He said, getting ready to attack again.

---

The feline zoanthrope smiled and got in the car; she started the engine and waited for Yugo to get in. Once he was inside, she drove off the property. "So... where to?"

Yugo looked at Akira for a moment before leaning back in the car seat "Where would you like to go? I mean… I don't know of any good places besides the bars." He stated with a nervous chuckle.

---

Jen flexed her claws for a moment getting up to her feet, the blood flowing from the wound down her back and chest. She growled and held out her hand allowing Double Moon to reappear "It hurt me enough…" she let out hissing angrily before sinking down into the floor again.

---

"If they do you can make them pay for it." Yazoo let out "Jen's got enough cash on her hands…"

---

Akira shrugged. She never really went out these days. "What if..." She began, feeling her face getting a bit red. "... We just stay in the vehicle and park somewhere? We were interrupted..."

---

The younger, silver-haired man sighed. "I also hope Jen's going to be okay, too." He looked over at a familiar nurse. "Is that Alice?"

---

Seiga charged at Jen at a high speed again. He saw Seigi enter the room. _'Shit...'_ He thought to himself, getting slightly distracted.

Jen growled and came up behind Seiga grabbing him in a choke hold, the back of her elbow pressed tight against his throat "What happened there? You decide to give up?" she hissed out tightening her hold on the teen.

---

"Jen will be fine… we both know how tough she is." Yazoo stated and glanced over in the direction of the nurse "Yeah… yeah I believe that is." It took him a couple seconds to take in the figure but he could tell it was Alice.

---

Yugo chuckled a bit "If we find a nice, secluded area…" he let out winking.

Top of Form

"Well, then. Why don't... we go to my house?" Akira asked, keeping her attention on the road. She knew it was her 'animal instincts' taking over, but it felt so good...

---

Seiga smirked slightly. He never thought she'd touch him again after what happened last time. The teen began raising his body temperature, this time it was going above the heat it was last time.

"Seiga..." Seigi murmured, watching the black-colored demon that had smoke coming from his feet from burning the carpet. _'He knows he can hurt himself with that- oh fuck. He's in his demon form...'_ The twin stayed put, but shifted into demon form if his brother ran into trouble.

---

"Aw fuck..." Kadaj muttered. He shifted in his chair so he wasn't facing her. "I told her that Yugo would be happy with Kristen, and I think she hates me for it," He said to Yazoo.

"Maybe she won't come this way…" Yazoo let out leaning forward with his hands cupped together "She's probably got stuff to do, like giving medicine to patients." He added in.

---

"This again?" Jen questioned, she felt the burning starting to happen on her arms but didn't release her grip. Her devil form could take the pressure of the heat for a while, hopefully long enough for her to knock him out. Growling she tightened her grip on the teen's throat pulling him back into her.

---

"Let's just hope. Who knows?" Kadaj slumped in his chair, using his height to his advantage. He could barely be seen above the chair.

---

"Jen!" Seigi ran onto the scene. "You're not going to kill Seiga! Even though he might be in a pissed off mood right now, I think he's just upset over Jess' death. I know no one could've stopped it... only Jess. But please let him go, he's my brother!" The teen pleaded.

"Mor... on..." Seiga let out. He had another trick up his sleeve as he let spikes grow out of his body. The teen hoped it would distract or get Jen off him.

Jen let out a hiss and sunk down into the floor again disappearing. She came up in front of the two, revealing a couple spines sticking out from her body. The dragoness snarled at Seiga "You know that really hurt." She let out grabbing one of the spines pulling it out.

---

Yazoo watched Alice as she went into a different room "All right see she's gone." He stated.

---

Seiga let the spikes go back in. If they stayed out long enough, the twin would have a better chance on losing control.

"Seiga, I know you might hate my guts, but I still... love you as a brother... I wouldn't want anything to happen to you-"

"Fine." Seiga kept an eye on Jen, not letting Seigi distract him again. "Remember what we used to say a lot when we were little?"

"Yeah, why?" Seigi asked as he watched Seiga wink. "Oh." The twin ran towards Jen at a high speed as did Seiga. They took out their swords and ran in a cross, switching weapons.

Both then tossed each other's weapons in the air and leapt up for their own, leaping at Jen at an incredible speed, ready to slash at her.

---

"Whew!" Kadaj let out. He sighed and kept his head on his hand. "I hope Seph's alright. I wonder how their doing with him."

"Probably stitching him up, I mean you saw those wounds." Yazoo stated sighing as he shook his head "He's going to need some serious work done on him."

---

Jen growled and narrowed her eyes pulling out the remaining spines; she only had enough time to actually launch them at the two before the impact of their attack hit her. The two strikes hitting her in the sides of her stomach region, she cringed in pain but at least the strikes would allow her to get up close to the two. She held up her hand with the dragon tattoo, aiming it at Seiga's face "Die…" Jen let out as a long spine came out from her palm aiming at Seiga's forehead.

---

"If only Jess were here... she'd be able to heal him without stitching him up..." Kadaj murmured barely audible.

---

Seiga saw the attack too late as he was suddenly hit in the forehead. He fell backwards not moving a muscle.

The twin watched in horror as he saw his brother hit the ground. "Seiga!" He exclaimed. His white eyes became red as he tackled Jen.

"Why did you do that!" He yelled at Jen, pinning her down.

Jen growled when she got pinned to the ground "He's the son of Sephiroth… and he's a half demon. It's my job to kill him and his kind." She hissed out glaring at Seigi "And it appears you're a half demon as well." She let out growling through a snarl.

---

Yazoo lowered his head down shuddering "Yeah… but… she's gone." He muttered out.

---

"I've known you for about a day... Jen... this isn't you." Seigi looked in her eyes for awhile. He got up and stood his ground. "I'm your husband's son. I'm a half demon. I have a brother and a dead half sister. Well... go ahead. Kill me." The twin wasn't afraid at all, but thought about what he'd do if she really tried to kill him.

Jen got up brushing herself off, she held up her hand with the dragon tattoo looking at Seigi. The dragoness soon clutched the wrist and turned around growling a bit. "I can't kill you… I don't want to." Her words sounded forced, like something else was trying to keep her from talking. "Get Seiga out of here…"

Seigi ran over and felt Seiga's pulse. _'He can't be dead...'_ He thought to himself as his twin changed into human form while he was unconscious. He felt... nothing. No pulse... no signs of breathing. 

"Jen... he's dead..." Seigi let out. He felt tears coming on. "I don't blame you..." He said to Jen. "I know you had no control..." The silver-haired teen cradled his brother's body and chuckled. "You jackass..." He said to Seiga and got up.

Jen held out her hand and Double Moon came up, her hands were shaking as the chip she had in her neck finally took control over her again. "Your turn to die boy." She let out growling as she brought Double Moon around trying to slash Seigi's back.

Seigi saw the attack coming too late. He felt the blade come in contact with his back. "Fuck..." He mumbled, falling to his knees. "... looks like... looks like..." The blood loss was getting to him due to losing blood already from the 'fight' with Seiga.

"Seigi?..." The twin let out, getting up slowly. Everything was still blurry. "Seigi!" He caught his brother before he hit the ground.

"You're alive?"

"What happened?"

"It's not her fault..." Seigi coughed up more blood. "... it's in... the back of her neck..." He let out before passing out.

"Seigi..." Seiga murmured, placing his brother gently on the ground. "You killed my brother!" He ran towards Jen in anger. He didn't care about anything at all. _'She got my sister killed... she got Mother killed... and now she's killed Seigi... she even injured Seph!'_ He thought to himself, launching himself at her.

Jen growled seeing how Seiga had just come back to life, she snarled for a moment and held up Double Moon is means of defense. "So you're still alive…" she let out narrowing her eyes.

Seiga quickly flipped in the air, grabbing Double Moon and pushing back on Jen to get her into a wall. "I'm not that easy to kill..." Seiga growled. He thought of his brother... lying on the ground bleeding to death.

_'This is for you brother...'_ He said to himself mentally, flipping over Jen and behind her. He grabbed the back of her neck, hoping she wouldn't turn around and whack him.

Jen growled, she wasn't overly prepared to have to fight Seiga a second time. When he got behind her the dragoness actually panicked for a moment, and slammed herself back into Seiga, feeling the blow from when he hit into the wall. Her breathing was going faster right now due to the slight shake up, and the sudden panic attack which was leaving her vulnerable.

Seiga felt his arm slam into the wall. He saw that his wrist snapped at the impacted. His other arm still wasn't responding to when he 'died.'

"Nothing personal..." Seiga whispered in Jen's ear. He could somewhat sense where the chip was. The half demon bit into Jen's neck, missing her major arteries. _'If she means so much to Father... then I should keep her alive... I've already lost Mother and she died unhappy...'_ He thought to himself. Jen's blood seeped into his mouth as he tasted it.

The dragoness felt suddenly weak and nearly fell over, her breathing had calmed as had she… recovering from the sudden panic attack. She felt the pain in her neck and was starting to get blurry vision. Jen's knees shook a bit, and she leaned back feeling Seiga "Seph? Is… is that you?" she questioned.

With his free hand, Seiga took out the chip and heard what Jen had said.

"Not at all," Seiga responded, picking up Jen. He carried her to Seigi.

"Brother..." Seigi whispered.

"Don't talk. You're bleeding, I have to get help." Seiga started towards the door to find the med kit in the kitchen.

"Seiga... I love you... as a brother... Thank you for... being there for me..." Seigi responded. The half demon was in his human form again.

"I don't love you, but..." Seiga turned around and walked out. "... apologizing a start..." The twin rushed into the kitchen. He grabbed the med kit and phone. He had no idea who to call. The half demon hurried back in the room, applying pressure on Seigi's cut with a towel.

"Jen? Can you hear me?" The teen questioned, handing her the phone. "Do you know anyone we can call for help?"

Jen grabbed her forehead, she was suffering from a major headache when she heard Seiga. She took the phone and sat it on the floor before she grabbed Seigi's shoulder and held out her hand to Seiga "I can get you to the healing spring… it's a lot better than the… hospital." She let out not knowing if Seiga trusted her or not.

Seiga hesitated for a moment. He finally took Jen's hand. "Alright," He responded.

Jen closed her eyes and soon the trio disappeared. Reappearing in the damp room of the healing spring Jen nearly fell over, she held her hands on the floor to keep herself up. "Here… we are..." she let out taking a deep breath before letting it out.

Seiga sighed and helped Jen up. He walked with both Seigi and Jen leaning on him. The twin was in an extremely weakened state, feeling as though he was going to pass out again. He walked in the water with the two, feeling himself heal.

"You did it, brother..." Seigi responded. He smiled, still feeling weak.

"No..." Seiga responded and teleported out.

Jen leaned forward, she sensed Seiga leave and opened her eyes. "He's… upset." She let out sighing sinking down into the water. "I'm… sorry about earlier."

"It's not your fault..." Seigi responded. "I feel like I got ran over a million times by a sumo wrestler." The teen sunk lower into the water.

"I sensed... something in him that was menacing... it scared me." Seigi looked up at Jen. "Did you feel it, too?"

Jen shook her head "Nothing… my sensing are still recovering from that god forsaken chip." She let out growling "The chip!" the dragoness reached back and grabbed her neck, the wound where Seiga had bit her had headed but it still had a bad mark. "Did Seiga… remove it?"

"I barely saw it, but I saw him take off with it. I just hope it doesn't get put in him. If that thing can control a dragon, I'm afraid of what it'll do to him," Seigi looked at his clothes. They were wet and blood covered. "Shit..." He let out. "These clothes are dry clean only, and I just bought them..."

Jen sighed "The only person who can put it in him is Amelia… and she probably thinks I still have it in me." The dragoness chuckled when she heard Seigi complain about his cloths "I've got some extra cloths at home… if you need something to wear." She stated.

"I just bought clothes yesterday, remember?" Seigi asked. "This water's so relaxing. It's almost like having sex." He chuckled.

Jen raised an eyebrow at Seigi's comment "You think?" she questioned and chuckled and leaned back relaxing a bit "Yeah… I remember." She added in closing her eyes. "My neck still hurts…" she grumbled out.

"My back hurts... you can really handle that weapon pretty well. I'd probably have cut my fingers off by then," Seigi complimented. "Why didn't you take Father here? He's out at the hospital."

"Remember, I was still out of control…" Jen let out sighing "Or I would have…" she sighed again and sunk down under the water, trying to drown out some of the bits and pieces she was pulling up from her mind.

"Well, we should get to know each other. 'Hi, I'm Seigi Blackstar. I have a psychotic brother and a dead sister. I like yaoi and Sake.'" Seigi was joking around.

Jen came back up from under the water, she nearly choked under from laughing. Propping her hands on the wall behind her she lifted herself out of the water and sat down, leaving her feet in to keep the small healing process going "So your last names Blackstar… good name for you." She stated chuckling "Seiga's not that bad… he's just a little rough around the edges." The dragoness let out chuckling a bit.

"He can be rough..." Seigi joked and chuckled. "Trust me on that one." He took off his wet shirt. "Bleh. I've always hated wearing wet clothes." The twin put his head under the water and came back up. "Well... Sienna didn't want us to have the last name 'Blackheart' because she said it was a burden to carry. So we took 'Black-' from the beginning of her name, and '-star' from a woman named 'Star' that was an infamous demon."

"If you had Blackheart for a last name Jess probably would have thought you were Sienna's kids and not her own." Jen let out leaning back a bit "I kind of like things rough… more fun." She let out grinning "Seph rarely gets rough though… he's to caring to do anything like that." The dragoness let out sighing.

"I just do whatever the person suggests or whatever I feel like when they don't say anything," Seigi responded. "Anyway... off that topic... how do you think Seiga got Mother's powers and not me? I tried to teleport earlier, but nothing happened."

Jen shrugged shaking her head "I don't know… maybe because he cared about her." She stated before she had to hold herself back up due to a shot of pain going through her neck "Son of a bitch…" the dragoness let out getting herself back into the water.

"Is it the bite?" Seigi questioned. "Eh, that's what happened to me." Seigi pointed to a bite mark on his shoulder. "He bit me during sparring once a few weeks ago. The bite mark's going away and it doesn't hurt anymore." The teen laughed. "No comment..."

"Little turd… Seph's going to be wondering what the fuck happened to my neck now." Jen mumbled out sighing as she cursed some more under her breath "I dunno… all I know is I just felt a sudden pain come in and then stay for a couple seconds before leaving." She stated.

"Seiga can fight dirty. But I'm sure he had his reasons for doing that," Seigi replied. He chuckled a bit. "It'll go away; I hope," Seigi added in.

---

Meanwhile, Seiga walked through the house where the fight had taken place. He looked around and saw they'd only damaged the large room they were in. He fell to his knees in pain.

"What's!-" He let out before passing out.

---

"Seiga?" Jess let out. She rushed to his side. "Is it really you?-"

"Mother?" Seiga murmured. The teen reopened his eyes and quickly shut them. The room was too bright for his liking.

"Seiga!" The ninja exclaimed, hugging the teen.

---

Jen chuckled and sighed "I hope… I don't want to explain to Seph that his son gave me a death hicky." She let out chuckling. "His reaction would be priceless though."

"I'd love to see-" Seigi suddenly felt something wrong with Seiga. "You can teleport us back out, right?" The teen asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable knowing Seiga was in trouble. "Seiga's... not doing so well..."

---

"Is it really you, Mother?" Seiga asked, still laying on the ground with his head in his Mother's lap.

"Yeah." Jess hugged her son. "I'm going to be alright."

"You're dead, though."

"I know... but..." Jess looked around. "I can't leave this place that easily."

---

Jen nodded and climbed out of the water shaking off a bit before changing cloths to something dry. She looked at Seigi and grabbed his shoulder disappearing and reappearing back in the Jess' mansion "I don't know if this is where you wanted to go… but it's the only place I could think of." She stated.

Seigi looked around and spotted Seiga on the ground. "Seiga!" The twin rushed over to his brother.

"No..." He felt his pulse again... nothing. "He should've let you heal him!" Seigi exclaimed. He waited beside the teen. "Wake up!" The half demon slapped his brother across the cheek. "Wake up, damn it!"

Jen walked over and knelt down beside Seiga and held her hand over his chest closing her eyes for a moment "Come on heal…" she muttered out feeling her body grow weak from the attempt to heal. "Come on…"

Seiga's body stayed still. Nothing happened.

"You should've at least said good bye!" Seigi cried. He placed his head over Seiga's stomach, starting to tear up. "Why?..."

Jen fell over a held herself up with a hand and sighed closing her eyes "I'm sorry…" she muttered out opening her eyes looking at Seiga, she felt the pain shoot through her neck again and cringed "Damn it… there goes that pain… again." The dragoness let out grabbing her neck.

"Like I said... I don't blame you... it's Amelia's fault for putting that chip in you," Seigi responded. He pulled down Seiga's shirt collar and took a necklace from him.

"I'll tell you about what this is later..." Seigi replied. "I just... can't believe I lost so many relatives in a day..."

Jen sighed and growled angrily "That fucking bitch is going to die." She let out hissing as she balled up her fist slamming it into the wall. "I can't stand the thought that I've… that I've been the one to cause so much pain."

"I wonder..." Seigi began. "If Seiga went to heaven or hell..." He finished.

---

"What are we doing here?- wait. Mother, I got your powers... why?"

"Well... I sort of gave them to you. It was either that or lose them for good. I chose you because you seemed more... mature than Seigi, and you probably wouldn't use them to get laid like he would," Jess responded. Seiga sat up and hugged his mother.

"Please don't leave us again..."

---

Jen looked at Seigi and sighed "If he went to hell we'd be hearing from Callista…" she muttered out pulling her hand away from the wall. She saw blood marks on it and looked at her knuckles "Well… there I go killing my hand again." She let out rubbing her bloody knuckles.

"Seiga, you aren't dead..." Seigi muttered. He placed his head on Seiga's chest again, hearing no breath. "You're stronger than me..." Seigi murmured. He wiped his eyes. "Do you think you should take Seph to the spring or what?"

Jen looked at Seigi and walked over sitting down beside him "I wouldn't be able to explain to the doctors how I just magically showed up in the room without anyone seeing me…" she stated chuckling a bit. "It would be kind of strange… having me just magically poof in out of nowhere." She added in looking at Seiga's body, she closed her eyes and leaned back and helped Seigi whip his tears off "Come on… no crying." Jen stated smiling. "I don't think your brother would want to see you crying."

"My brother thinks crying is a weakness..." Seigi responded. He hugged Jen for comfort. "I rarely cry, but I just lost 3 relatives in a short amount of time..." The teen buried his face in Jen's chest.

Jen wasn't surprised at what Seigi had done, she was used to this sort of thing really. "I can understand… I know how you feel." She stated hugging the boy as she placed her chin on his head "Crying… it's not a weakness… I don't see why Seiga thought it would be. Unless that's what you two were taught." She stated.

"We weren't taught much about life. We had to find that out ourselves." The teen placed his head higher, up on Jen's shoulder. "I don't see why Seiga doesn't like you..."

"Because he… he doesn't like the fact that I'm married to Seph." Jen let out sighing as nuzzled Seigi's neck, he smelt a little sweet to her. But she snapped those thoughts from her mind, this was supposed to be about comforting… nothing more "It's just the way he is." The dragoness muttered out.

Seigi felt Jen against his neck. He realized that he was still shirtless and... Wet. For some reason, he felt strangely attracted to Jen. _'If I pounce her, Father's going to kill me... but Father won't find out right?'_ He thought to himself.

Jen felt Seigi's cool body, he didn't get dried off and actually it was feeling rather nice. She was still forcing herself to get rid of the awful thoughts of just kissing the boy, but then again it wouldn't hurt… would it? The dragoness nuzzled the teen's neck again, taking in the sweet scent he had before she kissed his neck. Jen knew she was in for something… Seigi would probably be shocked… or worse hate her for it.

When Seigi felt Jen kiss his neck, he felt his blood start rushing. Although, he was still worn out from the fight... he had enough energy for this.

"Jen..." He began. "Can you do that again?"

Jen pulled back and looked away closing her eyes "S-sorry… I didn't mean to." She let out shuddering for a second "It's just… you smelt so nice and… I couldn't control myself. I-I can leave if you want." She stated.

Seigi went in for a kiss to Jen's lips. They tasted like the water in the spring. He wrapped his arms around her tighter and began stroking her back.

---

"Mother... why did you do it?" Seiga questioned.

"You really want to know?" Jess responded as Seiga nodded. "I'll tell you later. You need to get out of here."

---

Jen deepened the kiss wrapping her arm around Seigi's waist, she didn't really expect him to do this but… she liked it. And actually it felt good, like when her and Seph… she whipped the thoughts out of her mind quickly for fear of actually breaking up the moment. The dragoness ran a hand through the teen's hair, feeling the silver threshes on her fingers with each stroke.

The half demon moved his hand down her chest and going lower until he reach Jen's inner thigh. He began stroking it gently before going between her legs and teasing her. Seigi always liked doing this because it always made the women feel 'hot' before he entered them.

He broke the kiss and began nibbling on the side of Jen's neck, adding in licks and kisses.

Jen tilted her head back feeling Seigi's soft touches. He was really good at teasing, and that she liked… she loved being teased by the guys. The dragoness loved the attention the teen was giving her, he was good and knew what he was doing. Feeling him licking her neck and kissing it along with placing nibbles made the dragoness let out a soft moan of pleasure.

Seigi then thought of Seiga's dead body just lying there while he was having the time of his life. _'His loss for dying...'_ The teen thought and kept nibbling at Jen's neck before slowly biting it. He wondered if she'd like the biting.

His other hand that wasn't between her legs moved from Jen's back to her breast. He began to massage it and soon afterwards... he let his hands crawl up her shirt to undo the back of her bra with one hand.

Jen shuddered for a moment when she felt Seigi biting her neck, she actually liked it and it felt good. He didn't bite as hard as Seiga had done, and it felt a lot nicer. There wasn't any pain from this bite, she felt the teens hand snaking its way up to her bra, she felt it get unsnapped and knew where this would probably lead. What Sephiroth didn't know wouldn't kill him, that thought played through her mind a couple times as the dragoness went in to kiss the side of Seigi's neck, running her hand down his chest and to the crotch of his pants, kneading the region a bit with her hand.

Seigi kept stroking Jen on her inner thigh area again, moving from there to between her legs. He felt his member starting to grow. This was a bit strange due to him being a bit cold from the water.

He wasn't that surprised when Jen's hand was in the crotch region of his pants. The half demon just moved his kisses to the other side of her neck. He did the same as he did to the other, still teasing the dragoness. His other hand moved under her bra to get to the woman's flesh to play with her nipple.

Jen shuddered again and let a soft moan escape from her lips, she continued to knead the teen's crotch with her hands seeing how he was getting aroused by her actions. She cupped Seigi's 'jewels' in her hand, this had always turned Seph on and she wondered if it would have an effect on Seigi. The dragoness pulled herself closer to Seigi, feeling the cool, dampness of his body was comforting to her and it was actually starting to turn her on.

The half demon let out a gasp from Jen suddenly grabbing him. He wasn't used to people touching there without giving him some form of warning. Seigi finally settled into it and let out a soft moan, drawing Jen closer to his body. He saw that she had her bra undone, but with her shirt still on. The teen placed his hands at the base of her shirt and pulled it off. Soon afterwards, he was kissing down her neck to her chest. He licked her nipple slowly before taking it all in his mouth, massaging it gently with his tongue.

Jen let out a moan and tilted her head back, feeling Seigi licking her breasts was making her body turn into fire. She kneaded his 'jewels' with her hand a little more, seeing how it had somewhat shocked him. The dragoness felt him settle into her touch, she ran her other hand up his chest and soon wrapped it around his neck, the teasing was starting to get boring and she wanted to move onto the main course. Jen reached up and grabbed the teens zipper to his pants and unzipped them, she reached inside and reached down and grabbed his 'jewels' once again and proceeded with what she had been doing earlier.

Seigi loved the way Jen touched him. _'I wonder if all dragonesses are this good...'_ The teen thought, starting to kiss back up to the woman's neck. He then got himself and Jen in a lying position. He could still feel Jen's hands in his pants, making his crotch area start to ache. It wanted to enter the dragoness and pleasure her by making it enter her... going deep inside before drawing back just enough then going back in and continuing the process.

The half demon shook off the thought as he returned the favor Jen was doing. He undid her pants, slowly creeping his hand between her legs and rubbing the sensitive area softly. The teen continued to kiss, bite, and nibble at the side of Jen's neck. After pulling her pants and undergarment off, Seigi slid two of his fingers inside Jen. He let them rub the inside of her body while his other hand massaged her breast. He was pleasuring the woman in three different areas, which also surprised the half demon. His hand that was between her legs started getting faster and faster.

---

"What do you mean?" Seiga questioned, as his eyes adjusted to the bright surroundings.

"I don't know what this place is, either. It's between life and death is my theory. You're here so that means you're not really dead. What did you do over there to get yourself down here?"

"I remember... passing out in one of the rooms," Seiga responded. "And nothing else..."

"Oh... well, I'm here to learn something, but I don't know what it is yet. I guess that means you do, too," Jess responded. The two got up and began walking. "I guess... we can get to know each other."

"Well, I don't think I told you this, but my last name's Blackstar. I don't like the fact you and Father aren't together. And... I don't like when Seigi spikes my drinks," Seiga responded.

---

Jen ended up arching her back at Seigi's touches; she let out a moan of pleasure when he did his actions. He was damn good, and she was getting hot… though she didn't want to actually beg for more. The dragoness wasn't into begging but hell… she might make an exception just this once. The teen was making her body burn, burn with pleasure and she actually wanted more. Jen continued to knead Seigi's 'jewels' before she moved onto his aroused erection, massaging it slowly at first in a teasing manner. _"Seph was always used to my dragon form… but I don't want to scare Seigi." _The thought drifted through her mind, recalling how her tongue action in that form had always got Seph so damn aroused. She knocked the thoughts of her head; best not scare the shit out of Seigi in that form.

Seigi continued to let his fingers wander around inside her. He liked the feeling of them being in there, but he'd prefer something else in their place...

The silver-haired teen let out a groan from his member being stroked. He could feel it getting harder. _'I so wish we had some condoms right about now...'_ He thought to himself, keeping his lips close to Jen's neck. Seigi had to force himself to not enter her with his growing erection.

Jen bit her lip trying not to let out another moan; she was on fire due to Seigi working over her body. She grinded her hips to the movement of his hand, she felt hot and the thoughts of Seigi just screwing her brains out came into her mind. The dragoness wanted the teen; she wanted him all and right now nothing was really going to bother her. Protection? That was old school, and really right now who worries about protection these days. She continued to massage the teen's member, feeling it throbbing between her fingers as the blood rushed in, he was getting excited. Jen licked the side of Seigi's neck, kissing it a couple times before she whispered in his ear "I want you…" her voice was slightly seductive, and it had a needing tone to it.

"Jen..." Seigi began. "I... don't want to get you pregnant..." He finished, taking his fingers out. He placed that hand beside the dragoness while his other hand continued to massage her velvety, plump breast.

"... If you really want to... we can do that..." The half demon added as he let his erection near the woman's entrance with her hand still in his pants.

Jen kissed the side of Seigi's neck again "You don't have to if you don't feel safe…" she stated, allowing Seigi to choose what he wanted to do. He could continue with the foreplay and make her want him more and more, or he could go the full blow. The dragoness continued to stroke Seigi's member, and she kissed the teen deeply on his lips.

With the hand that wasn't on Jen's breast, Seigi grabbed Jen's hand that was on his member. He moved it to her side and placed his member outside of the dragoness.

"Life's full of risks so this can just be another one..." The half demon let out. He entered the woman slowly, wanting to do her fast and hard, but he didn't know if she'd like it or not. Usually the woman he was with wanted him to do it slow and last a while. _'Fuck it...'_ He thought to himself and tried to keep from chuckling at the 'fuck it' comment. _'She's not an it so it's really 'fuck her,''_ The teen started going fast and kept his face close to her neck.

Jen arched her back, surprised that Seigi actually wanted to go through with the entire ordeal. She let out a gasp when she felt the teen speed up his pace, he was so damn good… just like Seph. She shook the thoughts of Seph from her mind, not wanting to ruin this little moment. She wrapped her legs around Seigi's waist as she let out a moan of pleasure. _"Jesus… he's so damn good!" _the thought ran into her mind, screaming and repeating itself a couple times before it finally went away.

Seigi kept up his fast pace, not wanting to stop yet. He let out a moan of pleasure, feeling satisfied with himself that he was actually bold enough to enter the dragoness. _'Well, this is probably a one time thing so might as well make the most of it...'_ He thought and kept going. For a teen he had a pretty long endurance.

The dragoness let out a groan, she had just started to pant a bit due to the sheer pleasure of this entire thing. He was racking her body with it and she was enjoying it, Jen wanted to move to a different position but she was going to hold off for a little longer before situating herself into a slightly better position. She sank her fingers into the floor letting out a moan, her hips rocking with each of the thrusts that Seigi did.

Seigi soon started slowing down. Although he was a bit tired, he still had energy left. He kept his member inside the dragoness, moving it around inside her still thrusting in and out slowly. The half demon soon stopped and kissed Jen deeply.

"So..." He began. "You pick the next position." The silver-haired teen smiled and kept nibbling at her neck while he waited for a response or movement from the dragoness.

---

"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." Echoed throughout the room.

"Huh?" Jess let out. She looked around, wondering where that noise had come from.

"Still haven't figured it out I see. Jess, I thought you'd do better. Seiga's almost done, and he just got here." Marcus walked out of the fog. He had on a black robe this time around.

"What has he learned?" The demoness questioned.

"Ask him. I'm sure he knows," Marcus replied, motioning towards Seiga.

"Nothing-"

"If you learned nothing, I wouldn't be here. Now tell me. What have you learned? I know you shouldn't be here. But since you have Jess' powers, you came here. That's what I figured. Strange, yes. Right now, I'm holding off some creatures that are after Seiga. You have to hurry-"

"Shut up, Marcus. If you want me to hurry then quit talking." Marcus merely smiled at Seiga's comment. "I've learned that... I should learn to give people more of a chance than just judging them by my own opinions."

"And?..."

"I don't know..." Seiga responded.

"Seiga, please remember. I don't want you stuck here like me," Jess pleaded.

"Well-" Marcus was cut off and disappeared.

"Where the hell did you go!" Seiga asked before some serpent-like creatures came out of the fog. Three of them. The teen raised his hand to hit the creatures with a telepathic blow, but nothing happened. "Fuck..." He murmured.

"Really." Jess watched as one of the creatures leapt towards Seiga. She moved in front of more fast than the thing. It clawed her in the mid-section. "Seiga... run..." She muttered, blood dripping from her mouth.

"Mother..." Seiga let out, watching in horror as she hit the creature in the neck, killing it.

---

The dragoness couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the comment; she already had her legs around his waist and nodded for him to stand up. Jen was picked up on the process and she wrapped her arms around Seigi's neck, kissing him lightly on the lips a couple times before she deepened the kiss. This was an actual first time position for her, since her and Seph never really did the stand up positions she'd wanted to try and right now it felt a little weird but so good. Jen kept her weight supported, keeping her legs around Seigi's waist to keep herself from falling while he kept a hold of her rear, she didn't know if the position was new to him or not but apparently he knew what he was doing.

Seigi slowly backed Jen into a wall while keeping her around his waist. For being a half demon, Seigi was keeping her up easily. He started up again, going almost as fast as they were when he was on the ground. It was slightly harder to do this due to the position, but the thrill was all the more rewarding. He began panting. _'Damn... if only Seiga hadn't beaten me up that much, I'd be able to go faster,'_ the teen thought to himself, keeping his fast pace.

---

"I won't lose you again!" Seiga exclaimed, dashing in front of his mother.

"Seiga, no!" Jess let out, pushing him aside. "Run, damn it!" She ordered. Seiga did as instructed.

---

The dragoness felt the wall against her back, she felt the slight speed difference but it didn't bother her. She let out a moan and kissed the side of the teen's neck, running a hand through his hair since she now had the wall to keep herself balanced a bit. Jen heard the teen start to pant, she had stopped her panting for a bit due to the new position and now her bodies was starting to cover itself with a thin lair of sweat.

Seigi kept up his pace, but slightly slower due to him getting a little worn out. He slowed down a bit to nibble at Jen's neck and enjoy her touches. The half demon felt himself sweating as well, and finding it harder to keep Jen on his body due to the sweat. He moved his head away and started up again.

---

"She didn't deserve that..." Seiga let out. He then fell through the ground, letting out a gasp and began falling at a fast rate. "Shit!" He exclaimed.

He soon found himself in a laying position while falling. The half demon tried to get back to landing on his feet, but it was impossible. "Fuck..." He murmured before hitting the ground hard.

Seiga gasped for air and sat up quickly. He looked around to find himself in a familiar surrounding. "The fuck..." He glanced at Seigi and Jen. _'I'm gone for a few minutes, and he's fucking the one woman I hate...'_ The teen thought to himself. At the moment he didn't really care. He was more worried about the woman that gave him life than his brother. He buried his face in his hands before shaking his head.

Jen felt herself about to slip but she didn't allow it, pressing her back against the wall to keep balanced and braced. Her eyes retained focused for a moment, she sensed another presence and it was making her uneasy now. The dragoness never really liked being around others while she was in an intimate moment and this was a very intimate moment. She nearly sank her claws into Seigi's back when she saw Seiga, upright in a sitting position shaking his head in his hands; the site of him nearly gave Jen a heart attack. Apparently Seigi hadn't noticed his brother had magically come back yet, the dragoness could tell since he was still busy.

Seigi slowed down again to get in another position. All of a sudden... it hit him. _'I'm gone for a few minutes, and he's fucking the one woman I hate...'_ He heard in his head. He quickly turned around, dropping Jen and zipped up his pants. "Err- hi, Seiga," the teen let out sheepishly.

"I see... you had some fun..." Seiga responded, getting up. He still felt light headed. The sight of the naked dragoness made him blush a little and looked away from her. "Let me guess. You started it?" He asked.

"No, well, sort of-" Seigi cut himself off. "Well, I was upset about you dying."

"Just leave it." Seiga replied, preparing to teleport out.

Jen closed her eyes for a moment and got herself dressed. The outfit was a little new to her but it was something Callista had sent her, easy to dress when you can concentrate on the outfit and have it appear. She got up and walked over to Seiga grabbing his shoulder "It was my fault... I made the moves and it just happened. You don't need to be mad at your brother… you can be mad at me." The dragoness let out before she let go of Seiga's shoulder.

Seiga glared at Jen for awhile. _'I was stupid to help her as well as Seigi...'_ He thought to himself as Seigi heard his thoughts. _'The_ _only person I love now is Mother. Jess... I'll help bring you back no matter what the cost...'_ The twin didn't let that thought get to Seigi.

"I was already mad at you. Well, fucking pissed off. And you, Seigi, you could've stopped this. But no... You had to act with your dick like every decision you make!" Seiga let out. "And you two aren't even the least bit sad about Jess dying..." He teleported out.

"Seiga!" The teen shouted. He slammed his fist into the wall, knocking it down. "Damn it!"

Jen glanced back at Seigi and held out her hand making Double Moon appear, she was pissed off about what Seiga had said. "He treats me like shit…" she let out walking down the hall, holding Double Moon beside her. _"I care more about Jess than he thinks… I am sad that she died… no not sad crushed completely. She was my best friend and he acts like I don't give a flying ass leap about her." _The thought was like acid in the dragonesses mind, it was clear she was pissed. Her posture, the demented look in her eyes and the way she was acting. "Fucking little brat… better be happy he got out of here or I would have smacked the shit out of his face."

"Jen!" Seigi let out behind her. "He's just upset over Mother's death. That's all." He rushed towards her. "Plus, he hates how immature I act, but he just acts too serious." The teen didn't know what to say after that. He began to think over the bits and parts of what Seiga's second part of his thoughts were. "I think... he's going to try and bring Jess back."

"Let him try! It takes a miracle to bring someone back to life!" Jen yelled out growling, she literally was about to fling Double Moon back at Seigi but held off. He did after all show her more respect than his brother, not to mention the other parts. "The funeral is tomorrow… if he can someone manage to bring Jess back before then…then maybe I won't consider kicking his sorry ass." The dragoness let out snarling.

"Maybe... we should get Sienna to use a special wood for the coffin. One that allows no one to get in or out. I know this might sound cruel, but Seiga should at least have respect for the dead as well and let them rest," Seigi responded. He walked closer to Jen. "He doesn't even know where her body is or how this world works. I don't either."

---

Seiga sat on top of a building structure, thinking of how his mother just let him leave without her. "Damn it..." He was running out of ideas to save her. _'Of course... both Seigi and I have her blood. So the boy might come in handy...'_ He thought to himself. _'I could switch his life for hers to bring her back. He does have some of her original blood so it should work!'_ He smirked. _'I just have to wait until he's away from Jen.' _

---

"One problem. I don't know where Sienna is." The dragoness stated, somewhat calm for the time being. She leaned against Double Moon trying to concentrate. She recalled the call from the messenger from earlier, grabbing her phone from the strap on her side she dialed up Kadaj's number. "Pick up…" she let out narrowing her eyes for a moment.

Kadaj sprung up as his phone rang. He search around for it before picking up. "Hello, this is Kadaj speaking," He greeted.

"No cell phones in the waiting room!" Alice let out. She then saw it was Kadaj. "You!"

"Hang on a sec," Kadaj let out, walking out of the hospital. "What is it?"

---

"Well... that sucks. Maybe she's back at her tower," Seigi suggested.

Jen glanced back at Seigi when she heard Kadaj "Kadaj… do you have the number of our messenger? You know the one who called you to let you know about the funeral?" The dragoness questioned, trying to keep herself from sounding pissed off.

"I think so, hold on again," Kadaj responded, looking through the caller ID. "It's a crazy number. Here is it 666-1116. The last four numbers are Jess' birthdate which... is uncanny. Well, I'll see you later," He let out, waiting for a response. The silver-haired man was slightly worried due to the tone of her voice.

---

Seigi took a seat on a nearby chair that was slightly scorched. He looked around the hallway, thinking of how Kadaj would redo this place after the fight.

"Thanks… and how's Seph doing?" Jen questioned, her tone now was slightly worried and more upset than previously. She wanted to know how he was… anything would do.

"We really don't know. They haven't told us anything yet, but I'm sure he'll be okay," Kadaj tried to comfort.

---

"What'd he say about Seph?" Seigi questioned. His curiosity was getting the best of him at the mention of his father's name.

Jen closed her eyes and placed her hand in front of the phone "They haven't heard anything from the doctors yet…" she stated sighing "But he thinks he's all right." The dragoness stated and sighed again "Kadaj… be careful. Seiga's… Seiga's…" she paused for a moment trying to think of her words "Seiga's upset about Jess being dead and he could try and do anything. He's trying to bring her back… if you see him give me a call all right." She stated.

"I'll watch out," Kadaj responded. "Anything else?" He questioned.

---

"Well, that sucks..." The half demon murmured to himself. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. Since the legs were already weakened from the flame, it broke, making Seigi fall back.

Jen held back a laugh from what happened to Seigi but it was stifled and probably made her sound like something happened. The dragoness recovered and tried to keep a steady tone "No… I'm going to call our messenger. I'll be by the hospital later so see you then." The dragoness stated and hung up, so that Kadaj couldn't question the previous sounds. She closed her phone and reopened it dialing the number that Kadaj had given her "Now to find out where Sienna is."

Seigi was sitting in a sitting position on the chair, but let out a groan from the sudden 'attack.'

"Falling after sex makes it hurt worse..." he let out, trying to get up. The teen got up and started looking for another chair. One that would be more stable.

Jen flicked her hand in Seigi's direction making a chair appear behind him "There…" she grumbled angrily waiting for an answer. "Oh come on now… you just called a couple hours ago…" the dragoness let out snarling for a moment.

Seigi took a seat, watching Jen. He didn't want to make her any more upset than she already was.

---

Marcus looked at his cell phone and picked up. "I was wondering when you'd call. Looks like it took longer than expected. But, hello Jen," Marcus responded. "What did you need this time?"

The dragoness snarled for a moment "Where's Sienna staying? I have some business to discuss with her." Jen stated trying to keep her anger for Marcus down, she overly didn't sound thrilled to be talking to him. "Or if you don't know where she's staying you can give me her number so I can call her."

"Sienna's in her tower. She's in the cooler with Jess' body. I don't think it would be a wise thing to bring Seigi there. But I suggest you do to protect him... Seiga's thinking of sacrificing him to bring his mother back. Seigi can tell you what happened in Seiga's childhood to drive him to do this. Right now, I'm kind of busy," Marcus explained.

Seigi sat still, trying to overhear the conversation, but having no success.

"I see…" Jen let out glancing back over her shoulder to Seigi for a moment "Sorry to bug you then… sounds like you have some very important stuff to be doing. Thanks for the information." The dragoness stated and hung up the phone turning around so that she was facing Seigi. "Mind explaining to me some things about your brother?" she questioned her tone very serious.

"Like what? He's an ass?" Seigi responded and looked at Jen, seeing how serious she looked. "Well, like what?" He questioned.

---

Marcus watched Seiga from a reasonable distance before sensing the teen behind him.

"Hello Marcus," The half demon greeted, holding Darkness Storm to the other demon's neck. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slice your head off right now."

"I have some reasons, but I don't think you'll like them," Marcus responded. He grabbed Seiga's arm and kicked him in the stomach. "Just because you're younger doesn't mean I'll take it easy on you. I don't underestimate anyone."

---

Jen narrowed her eyes for a moment "Like why he would be doing this. You told me earlier you would explain to me about that necklace you got off him, well start explaining." She stated making a steel chair appear behind her as she sat down "I want to know everything that your willing to tell me."

"Well, the necklace doesn't have to do anything with the thing that happened in his childhood... The same thing happened to him that happened to Jess. He lost his soul for awhile, getting out of control. He almost killed me and Kai... and he killed some of the human villagers in a nearby town in his demon form. Rei had to restrain him and find his soul, which was taken by a very dark demon... Star," Seigi began the explanation.

"Maybe that's why him and mother have a fairly strong bond because they've been through a lot. The necklace is just a memento from Rei." He handed Jen the necklace. It was on a gold chain. The jewel in the middle was an eerie color of red. "He says that we'll figure out what it can do later." He took out his neck from his pocket. It was a silver chain with a blue jewel on it. "We haven't had much time to study up on it so I have idea what it does. But it does get chicks," Seigi finished. "And I think that's it. Are we going to find Sienna, now?"

Jen looked over the necklace for a moment and handed it back to Seigi before she grabbed his shoulder teleporting them to where Sienna was. The dragoness shuddered for a moment; the sudden chill of the air wasn't something she liked. Being a reptile it could kill her if she stayed in the room for too long. The dragoness saw Sienna and walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder "Sienna?" she questioned.

Sienna let out a gasp as someone grabbed her shoulder. "Oh... it's just you..." The demoness let out, still feeling a bit uneasy. "What did-"

"Seiga's gone psychotic, and he wants to kill me to bring Jess back," Seiga blurted out.

Sienna got up and looked at Seigi, who was shirtless. He didn't look that much affected by the cold. "I can't help you." She began walking to the door.

"Sienna!" Seigi exclaimed.

"I let them both die..." She began. "Celine, my daughter, was killed... she tried to protect me and did, but died in doing so. Kaileena was killed by Amelia. And Jess was driven by her anger to kill herself... I couldn't help any of them so how could I help either of you?"

Jen sighed and shuddered again for a moment "You can at least try… giving up never helped anyone." The dragoness stated, and looked at Seigi "How did you know he was going to try and kill you?" she questioned feeling a bit confused as to how he knew "I never mentioned anything about it…" Jen had to cover her arms for a moment to keep some warmth there… she moved over to where Sienna had gone, standing beside the Demoness for a moment.

"I heard a few things out of the conversation," Seigi responded. He looked back at Sienna.

"Well, what could I help with?" The demoness questioned.

"I don't know. But Jen might." Seigi looked at Jen now.

"From what I got from Marcus… which wasn't much, he said I shouldn't bring Seigi here." The dragoness stated "He said I should protect him and I don't think I'd be able to do that alone. Not without some help…" she stated sighing "I'm not that strong… not unless I'm being controlled by someone else." Jen explained holding out her hand allowing Double Moon to appear "And even then I'm still pretty weak. So… you can try to help me protect Seigi."

Sienna nodded and hoped Seigi didn't realize he was standing near his dead mother.

"So is this where they keep all the dead bodies?" Seigi questioned, looking around. Jess' head was covered with a blanket. Out of curiosity, Seigi lifted it up and jumped back.

_'Great...'_ Sienna thought to herself, closing her eyes in an agitated manner. "She's not going to move so you don't have to worry about her trying to kill you." Sienna walked over and put the blanket back over the demoness' head.

"She... wasn't moving..." Seigi let out, taking a seat. "I've never seen her so... lifeless..."

"You've never seen a dead body before then have you?" Jen questioned glancing back at Seigi chuckling for a moment. The dragoness lashed Double Moon around her when a form of black smoke came in.

"Easy mother…" Callista let out putting her hand on the blade of Double Moon "Things have grown… hectic down in the underworld. I am thinking there is some chaos from up here causing that." She let out letting go of the scythes blade when Jen pulled it back.

"There shouldn't be much going on up here that would cause the underworld to have problems." Jen stated looking at Callista for a couple moments "At least I don't think there would be anything up here that would…"

Callista sighed crossing her arms "Well something's going on… that's why my husband sent me up here. He wanted me to find out." She stated and glanced back to Sienna and Seigi.

"I've seen a dead body, it's just that this one's... different..." Seigi responded to Jen's comment. He then looked at Calli. "Hey! You're the pyromaniac who helped burn down my mother's old house!"

"Seigi..." Sienna let out.

"Wait- you said there's trouble down there?" Seigi questioned. He then thought through it.

"Could it be Ben? Or maybe even Seiga," Sienna suggested.

"Me and my husband keep track of everyone who comes to the underworld. If someone were to cause problems we would send them to a realm where they cannot use any powers." Callista stated looked at Sienna "Seiga could be the cause of the problems but I highly doubt it would be Ben. We've already dealt with him." She explained crossing her arms for a moment and looked at Seigi "Nice to see you again as well."

Jen sighed and shook her head "You burnt down Jess' old house?"

Callista let out a slightly nervous chuckle "I was drunk… but that's off the matter at hand. I need to find out what's going on up here that could be causing the underworld to go nuts." She stated.

"Well since Ben's ruled out we can safely say it's Seiga." Jen stated leaning against Double Moon for a moment "We just need to locate where he is." She stated.

"I know you two have some sort of connection... sort of like GPS," Sienna told Seigi.

"He cut me off from it. I can't locate him. Besides..." He looked over at everyone. "It seems that I'm the cause of this problem. I drove Seiga to be pissed at everything-"

"Hey, it's not your fault he lost his soul," Sienna interrupted. She put a hand on Seigi's shoulder for comfort. The teen leaned over and hugged her. "Err-" The demoness let out and settled in the hug. Usually it was only Keia that was crazy enough to hug her.

"I wish Mother were here..." He let out.

---

"I think you should rest. I'm just neutral in this battle. Plus, you now have the ability to teleport to where your mother's spirit is. But I have to warn you... if you try and teleport her out of there, she'll disappear for good," Marcus responded and helped the young, half demon up.

"So you're just helping all of us, basically?" Seiga questioned, looking at Marcus' ice blue eyes. "Alright." He teleported out to the place Jess was at.

---

Callista glanced over to Seigi and Sienna. She sighed for a moment and sensed someone "Someone's traveling through a realm." She let out folding her wings out for a moment.

"How would you know?" Jen questioned looking at Callista.

"I've got my powers. I know when someone goes through the undead realms." Callista explained and glanced over to Seigi for a moment. "We could possibly lure your brother out." She stated.

"What? By using Seigi as bait? I don't think so…" Jen let out growling for a moment.

Callista chuckled and looked at Jen grabbing her mothers chin with her hand as she sank her claws into the dragoness' cheek "And why not? It might be the only way to get him here."

Jen narrowed her eyes for a moment glaring at Callista "I'm not going to use Seigi just so we can get his brother here! It could get him killed!" the dragoness let out growling.

"If the underworld is not put back into a peaceful state then your world will be condemned to hell mother! The world of the living will become unbalanced and soon fall into a living version of my world! I don't think you want that to happen mother." Callista let out narrowing her eyes, her tone had been angered and she knew Jen noticed. "You've already gone through hell once… I don't think you'd want to repeat that."

"I don't mind," Seigi responded. "Just as long as everyone else is safe... and what would we have to actually do to get the worlds stable?"

"Kill Seiga." Sienna sat in a nearby chair.

"Then I won't do it. Even though he's evil, I won't kill my brother," Seigi replied.

"You sound noble, but that's not going to help at all," Sienna argued.

"Mother would know what to do..." He remarked, glancing back at Jess' body. "She always does..."

Callista let go of Jen's chin and looked over to Seigi "To get the worlds stable he either has to be killed or find peace at heart. If peace is restored to the one who caused havoc then the worlds will be fine. If not then the only other option is to destroy the one who is causing the trouble." She explained "I could attempt going to the realm where your brother is but since it is a holy area I will not be able to stay in it for long."

"Then don't attempt going there." Jen stated whipping the blood off her cheeks from the wounds Callista had just given her. "You'd die in a matter of minutes if you entered a holy world."

"Indeed… but I can restore the worlds to their previous form." Callista stated looking at Jen "That is unless you really care about me mother…" she stated and saw the reaction she had gotten from the dragoness "So it seems you do… well then I guess I won't go."

Jen sighed and shook her head for a moment "Restoring order to the worlds won't be easy… if Seiga isn't willing to return to a peaceful state of mind." She stated leaning against Double Moon.

Callista looked Jen over for a moment "What about this Marcus character?" she questioned looking at Sienna.

"How did-"

"Sorry mother… I looked into your mind for a moment." Callista stated.

"Wait. Who's Marcus?..." Sienna questioned, somewhat butting in.

"He's Kip's son-"

"Kip Darkheart? You mean--" The demoness cut herself off. She glanced at Jess' body and looked back at Seigi.

"What's so special about Marcus?" The half demon questioned.

"The Darkhearts are capable of traveling to other dimensions... and I've heard they can even travel through time. If we can find Marcus, then we can probably win against Seiga--"

"But he's just one half demon. What could he possibly do?" Seigi asked.

"You underestimate him. You see... well... blame Ben. He implanted something inside Seiga's body. He's stronger than you know. If you get him pissed off enough... then we're all in deep shit," Sienna stated.

"He only injected one of us?" The twin questioned.

"Well, he injected Seiga twice from what I found out on the cameras," The demoness took a seat. "He couldn't tell the difference between you two and had to go out of the room for the second dose. And you can go from there."

"That makes me feel special--"

"You should. That's what drove Star to Seiga. That demon who took Seiga's soul." Sienna looked over to the door. She sensed someone overhearing the conversation. "Keia, you can come out." The half demon behind the door sheepishly stepped in the room with a hand on her arm in a comical manner.

"Er-- I think I might know how to reach Seiga. You said he was in a holy place, correct?" She watched Sienna nod. "That's the place I went to when I was imprisoned all that time. It's like a demon's limbo. Although, it's a holy place. Nothing alive can go in there unless they've been there before. So Seiga can go back and forth as many times as he wants to."

"How do you know this?" The black-and-red haired demoness was in disbelief her sister came in handy.

"Marcus told me--"

"Damn it, Marcus... if only I'd known you were still alive..." Sienna got a strange look from Seigi. "He... is actually one of the second generation of Deceivers. Our fathers, Lance Blackheart and Kip Darkheart, were rivals. Then their feud got so out of control, it killed their wives... our mothers... At least, that's what I was told..."

"Quit bringing in new information," Seigi commanded. "I'm getting a headache as it is--"

"Must be from the... action earlier..." Sienna winked at Seigi. He then knew that she was talking about him and Jen. "Sorry, cameras Ben installed at Jess' house."

"What?" Keia asked.

"You're too young."

"I'm nearing two thousand something--"

"Still..." The demoness chuckled.

"While we're still talking. How are we going to find Marcus if he travels through time and space, practically? Call him? Maybe his cell phone doesn't work in all times--"

"You're acting like your brother... so negative," Keia interrupted. "He never said anything positive when I was around him."

"And with Jess gone..." Sienna looked at Jess' body again. "We have one less fighter..."

"Make that two," Seigi responded. "I'm not going to help kill my brother."

Callista sighed and shook her head "If we don't need to kill him we won't. But things are more complex now… hell is in shambles and I can only guess what heaven's going through." The Halfling sighed again rubbing her forehead "I won't kill your brother if I don't have to… even though it's against my will I will at least try to keep him alive. What my husband doesn't know won't hurt him." She let out chuckling.

"So your going to keep a secret from the devil?" Jen questioned looking at Callista.

The half demon chuckled for a moment "He's kept his fair share of secrets from me. It's only right I return the favor." She explained.

Jen sighed and looked over to Sienna, she had mentioned something about the little interlude between the dragoness and Seigi "You can keep that a secret right? I know Seiga knows but damn… I don't really want anyone else to know. At least not until I feel like it's the right time." The dragoness stated snarling for a moment.

"Oh your talking about…" Callista was cut off by a growl from Jen, she chuckled and decided this time to obey and stay silent. "Mother you have… I think Marcus' phone number." She pointed to the phone at Jen's side.

Jen grunted and knew well that she might have to call Marcus again "Yeah Kadaj gave it to me… But still Seigi had a good point. If we can't reach him when he's another time or something it won't do us any good."

"You call him… I'm going to attempt to get some help." The half demoness stated before disappearing.

Jen rolled her eyes "She's going to get her ass in so much trouble." She muttered out knowing well where Callista had gone "Do you want me to try and call Marcus, Sienna?" she questioned.

"You can try, but I don't know if you'll get a hold of him," Sienna responded.

"I'll go check the Realm of Time--"

"No, you're not. All you'll do is Rei," The demoness interrupted her half sister. "I'll send one of my... trusted friends in a few minutes. You can go to the library and find some information on this demon limbo--"

"Sienna, I'm telling you. I know how to get there," Keia argued.

"Well... send Seigi there. Maybe he can talk some sense into Seiga--"

"Seiga would kill his brother. You saw his eyes when he was flinging Seigi around--"

"I'll go," Seigi added in.

---

"Your brother is probably going to attempt to come here," Marcus suggested to Seiga.

"Let him." Seiga was lying on the ground, resting. "I'm going to attack tomorrow. But please... promise you won't tell them."

"I promise. I'm just... here to ensure Jess comes back to life," The demon responded as Seiga sat up quickly to his response. "She died prematurely. She needs... to do something of high importance later on. I can sense it in her."

"Should I attack now, then?" The half demon questioned.

"If you wish. But I have to warn you... Jen, Seigi, and Sienna are in the same room as your mother's body. It wouldn't exactly be wise to attack at this very instant." The Deceiver watched Seiga ease up and lie back down. He brushes a hand through his blue-black hair and looked at the twin with his ice blue eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"Do you know..." The teen began, keeping his eyes close in deep thought. "... Where my mother is going to be buried?"

"Usual place everyone gets buried." Marcus started walking away.

"Wait." Seiga stayed on the ground. "Are you going to visit Seigi?--"

"Yes. And you heard him, right? He says that he doesn't want to kill you." The demon stared at Seiga, who was still lying down. "Want me to deliver a message to him?"

"Hmm... Tell him Mother's coming back whether he likes it or not..." The teen responded. _'... and it requires his life... but what did Marcus mean that...'_

"Don't try to kill your brother."

"If I tell you something of vital importance, will you tell me exactly how Mother is coming back?"

"I'd attack around evening." With that the demon left.

---

"I'll go," Seigi added in.

"Are you going to try and call me?" Marcus questioned walking out of a dark corner of the room.

"The hell!" The demoness let out, almost fell out of her chair.

"Hello, Sienna. Nice to see you again. The feud's not keeping you angry at me, is it?" The demon made a chair appear out of nowhere and took a seat.

"You can't just waltz in and take a seat!" Seigi exclaimed, raising his voice.

"I just did, but I didn't exactly waltz. You're brother says... 'Mother's coming back whether you like it or not.' But I'm moreover, trying to solve the problems--"

"What happened to your hair?" Sienna asked, getting up and walking towards the demon.

"Nothing of your concern, Miss Blackheart. A widow, now, yes?"

"That's none of your business, either--"

"I knew that boy was no good. In your words, 'all he wanted was to get in your pants.'"

"Shut up. You wouldn't have known--"

"I did. But... if I came out of nowhere and told you that your husband really didn't love you, what would you have done?" The demon saw Sienna freeze up. "Precisely."

"I didn't marry out of love, either." Sienna looked back at Jen and Seigi, who were just watching the fight. The teen was intrigued at how Marcus was handling the matter at hand.

"Well... look who got their wife killed..."

"I didn't--"

"Getting burned at the stake? For being called a witch?--"

"Well, not everyone is as lucky as you--"

"You two, just stop. You're arguing like me and Seiga. That's our job to be the annoying, little kids," Seigi interrupted. "Shouldn't we be focusing on the future than our pasts right now?"

Jen rolled her eyes for a moment crossing her arms, she glanced to a side when she saw the black smoke come up and Callista came in, with a very distraught Angel. "Why do you always have to bug him?"

"CALLISTA! You know better this is against heaven's laws!" The angel let out trying to get out of the Halflings grasp.

"Easy Jer… I see Heaven is in just as much of a pickle as hell is." The Halfling let out letting Jerry go so he'd fall flat on his face. She glanced over to Seigi and saw the Marcus and Sienna arguing about something.

Jerry sighed and picked himself up brushing himself off for a moment before he glanced around "I'm surrounded by demons…" he muttered out as he went over to Jen. "What's this all about?" he questioned.

"I thought Callista would have explained the situation to you…" The dragoness let out.

"She just showed up and captured me while I was doing inspections!" Jerry let out glaring back at the Halfling who chuckled.

"You know you liked that Jer… it got you out of work." Callista stated and laughed a bit when she saw Jerry rubbing his forehead.

"Enough… you see Jerry we've got a dilemma here. Seigi's…" Jen nodded over towards Seigi so Jerry would know who she was talking about "Brother Seiga is… pretty much going nuts. He is doing a realm jump which seems to be causing havoc in both hell and heaven. Right now Seiga is in a holy place that old grump ass there…" the dragoness paused when her and the angel let out a chuckle "Can't get into without a holy escort. But even then she probably would die…" she sighed and shook her head.

Jerry looked over to Callista who had turned her back to the two and shook his head "You could have told me… you know I'd come down to help you get into one of the holy realms."

Callista scoffed "It's forbidden for you and you know it… the only holy being who can help me is my half brother and I rarely see his ass anymore… he's a damn god now." She stated and walked over to a wall leaning against it.

"And your capturing me is also forbidden… so either way we both would have gotten punished."

Jen shook her head and moved away from Jerry to allow him his private time with her to discuss things. She looked at Marcus for a moment, she still didn't like him much but he was probably going to help… if he could or if they could trust him. She strapped the phone onto her side and crossed her arms walking over. "Yeah you two might want to stop your arguing… it's not going to get us anywhere." She let out.

Sienna grumbled. "I just can't work with him--"

"Because of something that happened in the past? Look. Our worlds are in danger. The least you two could do is get along until this is over with--"

"What if they were meant to be destroyed now?" The demoness interrupted the teen and getting the attention of Marcus.

"What if they aren't?..." The demon added in. "You know why I'm fighting? There's a time... a much better time than this... that everyone will get along. No crimes. No suffering--"

"Sounds like you're talking about a haven for... humans... You remember us demons? It's impossible for us to live in peace due to our nature for desire." Sienna began walking towards Marcus again.

"Hold on. You two..." Seigi put a hand between them, keeping the demoness away. "... Stop it. This isn't about the relationship between you two. Just--" The teen was interrupted as something grabbed him from behind, putting him in a hold he couldn't get out of.

"Excuse me, but, I have to borrow my brother..." Seiga smirked and prepared to teleport out. "... Thanks for distracting them, Marcus." The half demon then teleported back to the realm he was in.

"You were on his side!" Sienna exclaimed.

"I'm really on no one's side."

"I knew it! We can never trust you--" The demoness was interrupted as Marcus grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. She froze, not trying to push him off or move at all. Sienna was in shock.

"Now that you've shut up, we have to get Seigi back before his brother completes resurrecting Jess." The blue-haired demon looked from Jen to Callista to Jerry. "And you've heard... that he requires Seigi's life to do so." Marcus was pushed into the wall.

"What the hell was that for, dammit!" Sienna shouted, her hand getting a charred black color from a partial transformation out of anger.

Jen snarled for a moment and glanced over to Callista and Jerry "Come on since these two aren't really being of much help."

Callista nodded and walked over dragging Jerry behind her "He would have gone to that holy realm right?"

"Of course…" Jen sighed and shifted to her dragon anthro form.

"I can't get you two there! I need a visual to actually take you two…" Jerry stated, he saw Jen look at him for a moment before sighing "I'm not a high ranked angel, I can only take people to heaven and such. I can't take you to a demonic limbo without a visual of the place." He explained.

Jen sighed and shook her head for a moment before she walked over to Marcus and Sienna. The dragoness grabbed Sienna's shoulder and pried her off the other demon, she glared at Sienna for a moment as if saying try anything stupid and I will chuck your ass into a wall. "Well since you're on no ones side you can help us get to this little limbo." She stated keeping a hold of Sienna's shoulder.

"Is your mom always like this?" Jerry questioned looking at Callista.

"Nah… she's worse at times." The Halfling stated crossing her arms. "A lot worse…"

Jerry looked at Jen and sighed shaking his head "God the boss is going to kick my fucking ass for helping you."

"Maybe you'll get sent down to hell. Become a Dark Angeth." Callista let out chuckling "Black wings would so suit you."

"Shut up…"

Sienna felt the dragoness pry her off Marcus. She really wanted to kill the guy, now... But she finally came into realization as to what Jen had said.

"I... don't know how to get there..." The demoness responded. "I've never really actually been there..." She paused momentarily. "But I do know that if we bury Jess' body now, Seiga won't be able to bring her back--"

"Not bring Jess back? Are you sure that's what you want?" Marcus questioned.

"Yes. If she's dead, then she's dead. It appears that... Seiga has no respect for the dead. I don't remember who told me to do it at the moment, but... I made a special coffin for Jess. It won't allow anything to go in or out by magic," The demoness explained.

"But Jess is supposed to--"

"Your predictions have been wrong before, Marcus. Look what happened to Atlantis," The woman snapped. "I'll get Rei to bury her right now..." The demoness went out the door to call him.

"I can teleport there, but the catch is..." Marcus began. "I can't take anyone with me."

---

"So, you're just going to kill me off, is that it?" Seigi let out. He was tied up with thorns from hell on a giant, white tree.

"Not yet. I have to find out what Marcus wanted with you," The twin replied, holding Darkness Storm to Seigi's throat.

"Seiga... don't let your demon half take over! That's what's making you do this--"

"It's not. I'm doing this for Jess." Seigi struggled as the thorns got tighter. He let out a slight groan. "Like it? I do."

"The color does go with my eyes... you should try these on to!" The twin summoned up Midnight Revenge and tried to get out again.

"Useless..." Seiga muttered before starting to walk off. "I'm going to find Mother's spirit now to complete the ritual. Enjoy your last moments alive." The teen sped up to look for Jess faster.

"What happened to you, Seiga?" The teen let out, dropping his sword completely.

---

Jen nodded and glanced back to Callista "Just give her a mental image and she can go there with you… there's just the problem that she will be weak there." The dragoness explained and crossed her arms.

"Weaker and I could die." Callista stated sighed as she rubbed her forehead for a moment

Marcus sighed. "I don't want to put any more lives in danger. It my fault Seigi was captured." He put a hand to his head then walked over to Callista and touched her temple. "That should do it." He took his hand off and teleported out.

---

Seigi thought about his life for a few moments. "What have I done in my life?..." He let out. "Let's see: I was born. I grew up. And I got laid. So I pretty much lived a full life." He chuckled for a moment, trying to figure out how to get out of the thorns as well.

---

Callista closed her eyes for a moment "You two should stay here." She stated and saw the look on Jerry's face before she disappeared.

"She nuts! She could die in that place!" The angel let out looking at Jen.

"Callista loves doing reckless things." Jen stated shrugging "It's not like you can put her on a leash or anything." She explained.

"Damn it… if I could get there…"

"You can't so deal with it." The dragoness stated looking at Jerry who sighed.

"She better come back…"

"You're in love with her aren't you?"

"W-what gave you that idea?" Jerry blurted out looking at Jen.

"The way you're acting like some crazy puppy." Jen stated chuckling.

---

"I couldn't find her!" Seiga shouted, teleporting back in. "It's almost like... she's not here anymore..."

"Maybe she moved on. I don't think she liked people like you anyway--" Seigi was kicked in the stomach. He then looked into Seiga's eyes. "If you're going to kill me, go ahead. There's nothing to stop you..."

"I can't... not yet..." The teen replied, still worried about Jess.

"Seiga, let him go," Marcus warned. "I told you earlier, it would be reckless to kill Seigi."

---

"Uhh..." The ninja let out. The demoness felt her lungs fill with air and her cold body start to circulate blood again. She tried to get up, but soon bumped her head on something. Jess soon realized that she was inside a box... a coffin?

Panic-stricken, Jess was about to light up a fire in her hands, but that knew that it would take up the oxygen she had left in there.

"Dammit..." She muttered as teleporting failed. The ninja started to pound at the surface of the coffin with hers hands, crying. "They bring me back only to die again!" She shouted, not knowing why the object was breaking.

---

Callista appeared behind Marcus and glanced by seeing Seiga, she glanced over seeing Seigi as well… tied up. She wasn't going to act yet, she knew she could get to Seigi and get him out before anything else but didn't want to risk anything. For now she would wait for the moment to strike. She crossed her arms, tail twitching behind her as she kept her focus on Seiga.

"I don't want to fight you, but if it comes to that..."

"What are you going to do? Time warp and cheat?" Seiga questioned.

"I still have hope for you. Please, just let your mother go!" Marcus started walking closer. Seiga moved at lightning speed, which the demon least expected, and impaled him.

"Devil's silver..." He murmured into the demon's ear.

---

"Kadaj! Jen! Sephiroth! Someone, please hear me..." Jess yelled. She was feeling fear taking over. She pounded on the coffin again in hopes of breaking it.

Jen had been kneeling down in front of Jess' grave; she had brought Kadaj with her as well. The dragoness' head shot up upon hearing the yelling, quickly shifting into her draconic form slamming her claws down into the ground above the coffin not thinking about her actions because of the fact she heard something yell out her name.

---

Callista narrowed her eyes and held out her hand her palm flaring up with flames as she made a pillar of flame come between Marcus and Seiga… trying to get the boy off the other demon but not hurt him. She ended up panting for a moment; her body was weak in this realm and using her powers made it weaker. "Lucky little bastard." She muttered out hoping the flame would have disoriented Seiga long enough to give Marcus time to do something.

Marcus let out a gasp as the flames appeared. Usually, he was away when those sort of attacks were used. He then kicked Seiga off and clutched his stomach.

"You..." Seiga muttered. "This isn't your fight." He said to Callista.

"It is... more than you know..." Marcus responded.

---

Jess wiped the tears off her face and finally calmed down. She then decided that this was going to be her fate.

---

"Jen, what the hell are you doing!" Kadaj let out. He didn't want to disrupt the dragoness.

"I heard something!" The dragoness let out sinking her claws down into the dirt as she took up several large clumps of the freshly dug up soil up. She then felt the hard hit of the coffin and she grabbed it pulling it out of the hole a bit roughly.

---

Callista narrowed her eyes for a moment and glared at Seiga. She glanced over to Seigi and disappeared for a moment, coming up behind where Seigi was she slashed the thorns with a small dagger she made appear. "Stay back..." she let out disappearing and appearing beside Marcus. She held her hand in front of her face flexing her claws "My mother trusted me to come here. So it's my fight as well kiddo." She let out.

---

Jess felt the coffin shaking. "The hell?..." She let out. "Who's that?" She questioned, still in side the coffin.

"Jess?" Kadaj murmured. "Is that really you?"

---

Seiga sneered. Although, this wasn't the first time he was outnumbered.

"At least I tried to do something about Mother's death," The teen began. "I wasn't fucking some dragoness."

"Seiga, you know that Jess should stay dead. You're just bending all the rules if you brought her back!" Seigi countered.

Seiga merely chuckled and teleported out. He then appeared in front of the group, smirking. The teen transformed into his demon form, giving off an energy blast that knocked everyone off their feet. He then teleported again to grab Seigi and kick him a few more times in the air after teleporting again.

Callista grunted and flipped herself back up. She narrowed her eyes and held out her hand again sending a blast of flames at Seiga to get him off of Seigi and try to draw his attention to her. "People die for a reason kid! Bringing someone back would tamper with the balance of heaven and hell!" she yelled out.

----

Jen grabbed the side of the coffin with her claws and pried it open chucking the lid of the coffin off to a side. She looked over to Kadaj and nodded for him to look in "Looks like we got a little surprise gift." She let out chuckling.

----

Seiga turned his brother towards the flame, making it hit his back.

"I don't give up so easily..." He responded, dropping Seigi's body. The teen then went for the weakened figure of Marcus again.

---

Kadaj peered inside, somewhat afraid of what might be in there. "Jess?" He let out.

"Kadaj?" The ninja responded. She got out of the coffin and hugged the silver-haired man. "You two should've left me in there..." She let out.

"Never. Not if you're alive." He hugged her tighter, not wanting to lose the woman again.

"Blame my hearing…" Jen let out shifting back to her normal form "So what brought you back?" she questioned a bit curious as to how the ninja got back.

---

Callista rubbed her shoulder for a moment seeing how her attack was used against her. The flames were weak as is, but they would have left some major burns on Seigi. The Halfling glanced over seeing Seiga going for Marcus now, she narrowed her eyes again and held out her hands making a circle of flames form around Marcus, making a sort of barrier. _"It's too weak… but it will at least bide him time to think of something." _She thought for a moment, her powers were weak now and if she really kept using them she would be too weak to take on Seiga if he decided to come after her.

---

Seiga let out a hiss as the flames appeared. His body temperature could go up so he decided it was worth a shot. He leapt through and landed on Marcus.

"So this is what it comes down to, huh? Killing one of the world's eldest people?" He let out, too weak to do anything due to Seiga's claw going into his flesh, stealing energy.

"I'm not going to kill you yet, Marcus," The half demon responded. He teleported back to Seigi.

"Seiga..." The teen let out. "I never wanted to fight you... or kill you..." He replied.

"It's too late for you to explain what you did." Seiga then held up his brother by the neck.

---

"Well..." The ninja began, as Kadaj kept an arm around her. "I don't really remember much of what happened up there... but I had to learn a lesson to come back here." Jess felt her husband wrap his arms around her again.

"Don't ever kill yourself again... you're too precious to me..." He let out.

"Kadaj..." Jess started. "I'd really not do this while Jen's here."

Jen sighed and turned around "Feel free to… I've got to go check on some things anyway." The dragoness let out before starting to walk off _"Plus it'd be hard to explain why her kids aren't here." _She thought.

---

Callista grunted nearly falling to her knees, she kept herself up for a moment and narrowed her eyes seeing Seiga over attempting to choke Seigi. She folded her wings back and cracked her knuckles for a moment. Since using her powers was slowly killing her she thought why not go to brute force, as weak as that may be. The Halfling charged at Seiga, attempting to ram him off his twin with her body. If she missed or hit, either way she would be left vulnerable to any attack that Seiga could send at her.

Seiga watched as the Halfling rushed towards him. He then teleported out of the way, thinking that he'd deal with her last.

"Hear... me out..." Seigi let out.

"What?" The teen responded, loosening his grip.

"I think... Mother might be alive..." He replied. "Don't you feel it, too?"

"Mother..." He teleported out with Seigi to the sight of his mother and Kadaj in an embrace.

"See?..." Seigi felt his neck being let go by his brother.

"Mother..." Seiga repeated.

"Look who's here." Kadaj pointed out the twins.

Seiga teleported to Jess and hugged her. "How did you do it?" He questioned, going out of his demon form.

---

Callista grunted when her face made contact with the ground. Well at least he didn't do anything, she slowly picked herself back up, feeling sick to her stomach now. The Halfling glanced around seeing no sign of Seigi or Seiga… she let the flames that were around Marcus go down and disappear, she imagined the worse for him since Seiga had jumped through the flames to get to him… "If I don't get out of here I'm going to die…" she let out grunting for a moment.

Marcus slowly got up. He clutched his wounds and made his way towards Callista.

"The least I can do is teleport us out..." He responded, holding onto Callista's shoulder and getting them out of there. "Well... thanks for at least trying to help."

---

Seigi rushed up and hugged Jess as well. "You got to hug her while we were gone," Seigi remarked.

"So what happened while I was gone?" The ninja questioned. Seigi let out a chuckle as Seiga suddenly let go.

"Marcus..." He let out, teleporting to where the demon was.

"What about him?" The demoness asked.

"I think I have some explaining to do," Seigi replied, also letting go of his mother.

Jen glanced over her shoulder and sighed letting out a chuckle… she shook her head for a moment before she disappeared. "Gotta give them their time alone."

---

Callista sighed and shook her head "Holy realms tend to do a number on me. I was weak and kept using attacks which was making me weaker." She let out running a hand through her hair "If I had done anymore magic… I would have died."

---

"Let's see... after you died, Seiga went all psychotic," Seigi began. He started explaining what happened from his point of view.

---

"Well... that's not good..." Marcus responded. He felt his wounds getting to him.

"'The young... reckless and destructive...'" Seiga helped Marcus up, quoting him. "He'll be back..." Seiga responded, teleporting out. He went to a healing place of his own, which he kept from everyone else.

"What made you change your mind all of a sudden?" The demon questioned, getting lowered into a spring.

"She's alive... I don't know how, but she is..." Seiga replied, getting in the water himself to help the demon stay up. "I was just... so determined to bring her back. She's the only one who could... understand me..."

"You don't need her to feel complete. You should... find yourself a nice girl and marry. That helped Jess out a lot-- well, she married a guy." The demon wiped his face, getting some blood off.

"From what I've seen, women aren't all that great," Seiga started walking out of the lake with Marcus.

"They give birth to us. They nurture us. And all we have to do is give them love in return."

"I guess you have a point."

"I can't help but say this, but your mother is..." The demon began. He paused and simply smiled.

"She's what?"

"The reason I wanted her alive is because she's going to give birth again... to another set of twins that will belong to Kadaj. With them, you and Seigi will do many great things," Marcus finished. "I just hope you can accept Kadaj in your heart. I know you might be mad at Jen for... the incident with Seigi, but at least give them a chance."

"You're saying Kadaj is going to impregnate Mother?... How? She's infertile," Seiga responded.

"Tomorrow night's a blue moon," Marcus commented. "They're... happy that Jess is back."

"Hmm... destroy another set of twins or let them live..." The half demon took a seat on a log with Marcus.

"I guess it's in your hands now. Prosperity or poverty. You decide." The demon teleported out.

"I'll let them have their fun." Seiga teleported back to where Seigi, his mother, and Kadaj were.

---

"And that's when I kicked Seiga's ass to come back here," The teen finished his story.

"As I recall, I was doing the ass-kicking," Seiga added in. "Hey," He greeted.

Jess smiled and felt Kadaj wrap his arms around her from behind. He kissed the side of her neck and remembered Seiga.

"I'm sorry, Seiga. I know you don't like me being with Jess, but--"

"I've learned to accept it..." He interrupted. "I can't interfere with love."

"Speaking of love, you need a girl, Seiga. A nice girl, maybe a demon or half demon. I heard demons can have a long endurance." Seigi winked.

---

Callista picked herself up and stretched, she took in her surroundings and sighed for a moment disappearing and going back down to the underworld. "Everything seems to be in order…" she let out walking down one of the ramps that was above a large lava flow.

"Hey Calli!" A demon yelled out running up to her smiling "Well everything's back to normal now. Whatever you did up there straightened things out."

"I didn't do much… I just nearly killed myself." The Halfling let out walking past the demon "I've got to report to my husband so… just carry on." She added in and started running down the ramp.

---

"We should be getting out of the cemetery," Jess interrupted. She nodded at Seiga and teleported out with Kadaj to their home.

"So we're alone... are you going to try and kill me again?" The teen asked, still feeling weak.

"Just don't sleep with Jen again or let me go all 'psychotic,' as you say. But really, I felt as though... something was--"

"Forget about it. I'm just glad you're alright. We better follow Jess and Kadaj so they don't worry about us," Seigi replied, placing a hand on Seiga's shoulder. The twin teleported to the hospital.

"You might want to check on Seph later. Let me know when you want to leave using out mind connect," Seiga commented. He teleported out, leaving Seigi in a hospital room with their father lying on a bed in a hospital room. The teen smiled, glad that he was alive.

"Father?" He let out, walking towards him.

---

"What took so long?... Where's Seigi?" Jess asked Seiga as he walked in their bedroom.

"He's with Seph. Besides, we should give you two your alone time for a few days," The twin responded. "I'm sure you're happy that Jess is among the living. I'm going to... stay at Jen's house with Seigi. Maybe get to know her."

"Sounds alright. Just make sure it's alright with her and Seph," The ninja replied. Kadaj came in the room from the bathroom in his boxers.

"Uh..." He let out.

"I was just going to talk to Mother alone. Could you give us a few minutes?" Seiga questioned. The silver-haired man nodded and walked out of the room, heading for the kitchen. "Mother..." The teen began. "... Here..." He held out his arm for her to bite and gain his memories. "I think you deserve to know something."

"What? No. Seiga... what makes you think--"

"Just do it. Please for me." He turned his head away, not wanting to watch her bite into it.

Jess could see it in his eyes before he turned away. The demoness took his arm and bit into it, softly, not wanting to pierce too deeply. She drank a little and drew back, watching the wound heal by itself from his demon blood.

The ninja then went unconscious all of a sudden. Seiga swiftly caught her before she fell off the bed.

"Mother?..." He let out, shaking her body. "Shit." The twin saw she wasn't waking up.

---

"Jess?" Kadaj questioned, placing a wet, wash cloth on her forehead.

"Where's Seiga?" The ninja responded, getting up.

"Right here. What'd he do?"

"Just showing me something important and I passed out from a flashback."

"See? I told you I didn't knock her out on purpose." Seiga got up and sat on Jess' side.

"What was it?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Just something about his childhood. It was similar to an event that happened to me-- how long was I out?" She asked.

"About 5 minutes." Seiga sent a message into her thoughts. _'So you saw Marcus?... and what he said about your other children?...'_ He questioned.

_'Yes. It's just hard to believe it was that simple to have a child-- well, two. So another set of twins? Maybe I should raise them in the Realm of Time, and you can help. So it doesn't slow me down in this time. But I don't want Kadaj coming at all... I don't want him to give up his youth for me.'_ Jess replied.

"Silence... it got quiet all of a sudden," Kadaj interrupted their thoughts.

"I'm going to wander around. I'll be out until tomorrow afternoon," Seiga let out before teleporting out.

Kadaj just smiled as Jess practically pounced on him. She smiled and kissed him, passionately before laying her head down on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"Wow..." He let out, stroking her back with both hands.

"Theoretically speaking... what would you do if we had our own set of twins?" The ninja questioned. "Two boys. No more girls."

"Hmm..." Kadaj let out, rolling on top of the demoness. "Why don't I just show you how we're going to make them?" He questioned, making the woman chuckle. He then got serious. "I'd be happy. I mean. Children bring happiness. I know Seiga and Seigi... have been a handful, but still. They're fun, and I'm sure someday we'll have kids of our own." Jess let him roll on top of her.

"This is a reply to your question... show me..." She whispered the last part in his ear as he began kissing down her neck.

---

Seph cracked open his eyes and shot up into a sitting position cringing when he did the motion "S-Seigi?" he questioned looking over to the teen "Where's Jen? Is she all right? Are you all right?" the silver hair man had quite a few questions, he had been in here since Kadaj and Yazoo brought him in so he didn't know much about what happened.

"You shouldn't be jerking around like that Seph." Yazoo let out walking in and over to the bed handing him a glass of water. "Here drink up… your still recovering." He stated and walked over to one of the seats sitting down.

Sephiroth sighed and nodded drinking some of the water "Sorry I'm just… a little edgy since Jen's…" he stopped and sighed again. "… Attack." He muttered out.

---

Jen was at a different area kneeling down in front of another grave. The Tombstone had a large dragon circling around it "Hey Jacques… it's been awhile since I came out here to see you." She let out chuckling looking at the grave "Yeah I'm still hurting inside about what happened to you…" the dragoness sighed looking away for a moment, she felt something on her shoulder and looked over chuckling.

"Come on mom… don't let that beat you up all the time."

"The nightmares… they haven't been that bad anymore. But I miss you so much…" Jen let out standing up to look at the ghost of her son. She had come here quite a few times and he had a special connection to his grave that allowed him to come and talk with her, thanks to Calli…

"Why not try for another child… with Seph." Jacques let out grinning.

"I promised myself, after Callista I would stop." Jen let out chuckling "Plus… no child could replace you…" she let out.

Jacques laughed for a moment and shook his head "Aw come on now… I wasn't that great of a kid. I mean I was a little trouble maker for poor Hojo."

Jen couldn't help but laugh at that "I think we all were trouble maker's for Hojo…" the dragoness let out chuckling a bit more.

---

"Jen's alright," Seigi responded. _'She's awesome...'_ He thought, trying not to laugh. He took a seat in one of the chairs, wondering what else to add. "I'm alright. But I don't know where Jen is."

"Jen's at Jacques' grave," Seiga butted in, taking a seat beside Seigi. He had teleported in before he said that. "Hmm... Kadaj and Jess are busy making more people like Seigi and I."

"She can't get pregnant," Seigi mentioned.

"Tomorrow's a blue moon. I've heard most women conceive during that time. Maybe because a bit of magic is involved?" Seiga let out, chuckling.

Seigi responded with a shrug and responded, "I don't know. I don't have any children yet."

"You mean 'any children you know about.'" The twin smirked. "Just trying to make a joke. I haven't done that in awhile."

"So you want me or Seiga to explain what happened during your 'time out'?" Seigi asked.

"You told last time, it's my turn," Seiga got up and started telling Seph what happened.

"So let me get this straight. After Jen went insane you bit her neck pulling out some weird control chip. Then you go into a 'insane' mode yourself and attempted to kill your brother to bring Jess back to life. And Jess comes back to life." Sephiroth let out rubbing his forehead trying to take in all the information Seiga was telling him. "A lot of shit happens when I'm out…" he mumbled.

Yazoo blinked a couple times listening to everything Seiga said before he chuckled at Seph's remark "Hey, you can't always be there." He stated.

"Yeah…" Seph muttered out sighing "Jen's at Jacques' grave you say?" he questioned.

"Well, that's basically it. At least neither Jen nor Jess are trying to end the world," Seiga responded, sighing.

"But, how do you know Jen's at Jacques' grave?" Seigi questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"I don't know. I just feel where Jen and Jess are now." The teen got up and looked from Seigi to Seph to Yazoo. _'All the people I have strong emotions for...' _He thought. _'From hate to love.'_

"So where are you off to now?" Seigi asked.

"I'm... not sure..." The twin replied, shrugging.

Seph looked at Seiga "Maybe you should go talk with Jen, get to know her some. Maybe spend some time with her, it might help you out." He stated leaning back on the bed "Since I'm pretty much stuck here until they give me a clean bill of health… I can't go see her myself." He grunted knowing well that it wouldn't be easy to just 'leave' the hospital.

Yazoo chuckled "You miss Jen? Is that it?"

"Of course I miss her…" Seph let out.

---

Jen shook her head and held out her hand making Double Moon appear "Why did you send this to me? It's yours not mine." She questioned.

"Hey it's not going to do anything up in heaven… besides maybe you can give it to your next kid if you ever have one." Jacques let out leaning back against the tombstone of his grave.

Jen chuckled and shook her head again "You could have sent it to your sister." She stated.

"And have her going what the hell is THIS thing for?" Jacques laughed.

"She wouldn't act like that!" Jen blurted out laughing "Well… maybe she would."

Jacques grinned "Hey where's father?"

Jen closed her eyes for a moment and let out a sigh "The hospital…" she mumbled out.

The young silver haired man ended up tilting his head to a side as to his mother's reply. He walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder "What happened?" his voice was worried.

"Me…"

---

"I don't know... we might end up in another fight," Seiga let out.

"Aww... you know Mother and I will always be there to break it up. She is alive again," Seigi responded.

"Still..."

"We get that you're a dick. Just try to lighten up. Drink some Sake, go to a strip club-- with me--, or find yourself a girlfriend. Something to keep you from turning into a grumpy, old man!"

"Seigi. You do realize we don't age?"

"Oh, yeah... well, hypothetically speaking or whatever. I'm not one to use big words like you." Seigi sighed and moved forward with his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face.

"Jen might like the company. I mean she is at Jacques' grave and that place is a bit boring." Yazoo stated and saw a glare come from Seph. "Ok well maybe not for you or her but for me it's boring."

"Well your right about one thing. Jen might enjoy the company." Sephiroth let out "If you two get into a fight all you have to do is leave or she'll leave. She's done enough damage today and I really can't picture her attempting anything else." He stated.

"She almost killed you, I'm surprised she hasn't broke down yet." Yazoo let out.

"Jen's not the type to just break down… even though she probably would have if I died on her." The silver haired man let out.

"Come on, Seiga. I know you hate her, but give her a chance," Seigi suggested.

"I probably won't get as close to her as you are, but... Fine. I'll go." With that, the half demon teleported out.

"Fifty on Jen," The twin joked. "So what are you going to do once you get out of here? Jen?" He let out a small chuckle.

---

"Jen?" Seiga let out. He walked closer to her. "Seph... said you might want some company."

Jacques glanced back behind Jen's shoulder and looked at her for a moment "New friend of yours?"

"Seiga?" Jen sighed and let out a chuckle "Seph and his worried self… he's not so much a friend per say Jacques. More like a member of the family." She let out.

"Really?" Jacques looked back to Seiga again for a moment "What's he like a grandkid of yours or something?" He questioned.

"Ali has a daughter not a son. Seiga is…" Jen stopped for a moment and shook her head "Well he can explain it for you. I'd rather not say." She explained and looked at Seiga for a moment "Wait a minute… how did you know how to get here?" she questioned

Sephiroth chuckled for a moment "Very funny… I don't think Jen will be in the mood for a few weeks now after all this crap going on." He let out laughing "I'd probably just do what I normally do, go to work and get laid whenever I can."

Yazoo busted out into laughter "You do realize how wrong that sounded don't you?"

"You and that perverted mind of yours!" Seph let out looking at Yaz.

"We're all perverts in here." Yazoo let out laughing more.

"Some more than others..." Seigi let out between laughs. He was having a hard time to keep from laughing. "Just keep it in your pants when you're around Mother... or Jen'll be pissed." He finally stopped laughing due to his stomach hurting.

---

"I can... sense you," Seiga responded. "As well as the others. Don't ask where I got these powers, even I don't know. They could be Jess'." He was interested in Jacques in particular.

"How are you doing that?" He questioned the ghost.

"I'm dead how do you think I'd be doing?" Jacques chuckled out and looked at Jen "What?"

"You were never this absent minded when you was alive." Jen let out shaking her head.

"I've had nothing to do for 2 years up there." Jacques nodded up "It's boring, you never have anything to do any the only fun I get is when I come down here to talk to you…"

Jen glanced back to Seiga "I don't think your mother had those type of powers… at least I don't recall her having them." She shrugged and moved off to a side of the tombstone looking it over to make sure nothing was out of place.

Jacques looked at Seiga tilting his head to a side "You remind me of father… just with shorter hair." He stated

---

"She'd kick me out of the house and lock it up." Seph let out chuckling. "Besides I don't think that would ever happen again."

"What you pulling a fling behind Jen's back?" Yazoo questioned and got a book to the face.

"Shut it…"

---

"Oh..." Seiga let out when he heard Jacques' comment. He leaned against another tombstone and let out a yawn.

"I just burned too much energy off today..." He commented before yawning again.

"You really need a girlfriend to do that with so you're not busy trying to kill Seigi all the time," A voice said from the shadows.

"Marcus. This isn't the time for games. Now, why does everyone keep insisting that I get a girlfriend?"

"Because you REALLY need one." The demon appeared from the shadows, playing with a rubix cube. "Mortals make this thing look so hard." He tossed it at Seiga. The box was completed. "And I take it this is... Jacques?"

---

"Hey, if you do, I won't tell. But I don't know if Mother would do that with you again either." Seigi pointed at himself. "You might get more pervs like me. And that's a high risk now-a-days."

---

"Kadaj..." Jess murmured, snuggling closer to the silver-haired man. "I'm still sorry... for cheating on you--"

"I'm just glad you're still with me and that you didn't leave me for someone else." He placed an arm around the demoness, comforting her.

"What if..." The ninja rolled herself on top of Kadaj and kissed the side of his neck. "... we have our own set of twins. What would you name them or one?" She felt his left hand run up her back.

"Hmm... what about... Shiro for one of them?" He playfully rolled himself on top of her.

"I like that, too." Jess chuckled, feeling Kadaj nibbling at the side of her neck as his hand was near her stomach area. He tickled the woman as she let out a couple laughs before she finally got on top and held his hands down. "You know... I just wish it were that simple..." She sighed, letting go of his hands and resting her head on Kadaj's chest.

"So what is 'it'?"

"Just about everything. I just always want to be with you. But you're going to be busy with your job and now I'm unemployed--"

"I'd quit for you--"

"No. Your job's not as high paying as my old one, but its close enough." The ninja let him rest his hands on her as her hands were stroking his sides.

---

"Sienna! What's gotten into you!" Keia exclaimed, trying to hold her half sister down as Rei helped.

"Traitors! You're all plotting my death!" Sienna yelled, kicking Rei off and practically tossed Keia across the room. "I can hear it... the voices... they're saying that you all want me dead!"

"Sienna, calm down! I would die before I kill you--"

"Then die!" The demoness laughed maniacally.

"Sienna, your sister is telling the truth. Now, did you have any strange contact with anyone? Or did you eat something that was sent to you?" Rei questioned. He knew well aware of what poison was in Sienna's system, making her think that everyone wanted to kill her.

Sienna paused for a moment and fell to her knees. "Marcus... kissed me... Marcus Darkheart..." She let out, weakly... almost inaudible.

"Now we're getting somewh--" Rei was soon tackled by the demoness.

"I can smell your fear!... Let me have a taste of it..." Sienna whispered into Rei's ear and nibbled on it. The demon pushed her off and got up.

"Sienna! Let us help you--" Keia began, but she had to dodge a lamp that was thrown by the crazed woman. "Shit..." The half demon murmured.

---

"If I can put up with Airim I sure as hell can put up with pervs." Seph let out chuckling.

"Airim's not that bad. Calli's worse." Yazoo stated.

"Only because she keeps trying to seduce everyone." Sephiroth let out laughing.

"It's hard to believe we're even related…" Yaz let out running a hand through his hair "She's such a pain in the ass."

"Well technically it's your demon half who's her father not you." Seph let out getting a very confused look from Yaz "Nevermind."

---

Jen glanced over to Marcus and sighed shaking her head _"This place is becoming rather popular now…" _she thought and nodded "Yes this would be Jacques… in his well non-physical form." She let out.

"Girls are too much of a hassle…" Jacques let out laughing "Especially one like Talisa."

"OH don't even BRING her up." Jen let out rubbing her forehead "That girl is a pain in the ass and is so damn annoying… I don't see HOW you two ever hit it off."

Jacques let out another serious of laughs looking at Jen "She's really bugging you huh?"

"Yes…" the dragoness growled out shaking her head "First chance I get I'm kicking her out… I don't care if she is Rufus' sister."

Jacques chuckled unable to keep a straight face due to the way his mother was going on an on about how annoying his old lover was "Oh come on now she isn't that bad once you get to know her."

"I got to know her when she stuck a damn dagger to my neck."

"She what?"

"You heard me. Our first impression wasn't overly thrilling to say the least…"

"No wonder you hate her…" Jacques let out chuckling "So she really put a dagger to your neck?"

"She busted through the kitchen window and held a dagger up to MY throat! Go possess her body and see for yourself." Jen let out.

"I'm not into the whole 'possession' thing mom. But I can picture you laying a can of whoop ass on her for doing that." Jacques let out laughing hysterically.

Jen let out a grunt and just shook her head rubbing her forehead since she now had a headache and wasn't overly thrilled. "I see she rubbed off onto you a bit…"

---

"Glad I don't have kids, yet," Seigi let out and walked over to the TV. He turned it on, seeing that it was on MTV.

"There weren't any TV's in the Realm of Time. But I only know how to turn them on, really," He added in.

---

"She sounds fun," Seiga joked.

"I better be off. People to kill, and other junk," Marcus let out before disappearing off.

"And he's gone. Damn, he's annoying..." Seiga murmured. "He's really getting on my nerves."

"He's a pain in the ass…" Jen muttered out shaking her head "I don't see how anyone can put up with him." She stated sighing as she looked at Jacques expecting some half cocked reply.

"I just met him don't expect me to say anything." The Halfling let out looking at his mother as he let out a grunt "Damn it what do they want now." He let out looking up.

"God's calling you?"

"Yeah…"

---

Seph chuckled and looked at the TV shaking his head "Why would they have MTV on in a hospital." He let out laughing.

"Who knows." Yazoo let out grabbing the remote from the desk and changing the channel.

"MTV? Is that an acronym for something?" Seigi asked. He took a seat and leaned back in it. The teen then broke the back of the chair legs and fell backwards with his face ending up in Yazoo's lap.

---

"Hmm... Well... have fun," Seiga said to Jacques. He then turned to Jen. "And Seigi suggested that I spend quality time with you," He told Jen.

Jen watched as Jacques disappeared and looked at Seiga "Seigi told you that? And you actually came." She let out chuckling for a moment walking by the tombstone eyeing Seiga to see if he had any ill intentions "You really need to loosen up and have some fun." The dragoness let out laughing for a moment.

---

Sephiroth looked at the very red, very embarrassed Yazoo laughing as he clutched his gut "My gut…" he managed to let out through his fit of laughter.

Yazoo's face was deep red as he sent a glare at Seph who continued to laugh "You okay?" he questioned moving Seigi's face up out of his lap.

---

"Loosen up... you sound like everyone else. Jess never told me that, though." Seiga let out a sigh. "So... any fun you want to show me? Although... I probably won't go as far as Seigi did with his fun."

---

Seigi got up and looked at the chair. "I'm okay." He got in another chair. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have leaned back anyway."

Yazoo shook his head seeing how Seph was still laughing his ass off "Your going to pass out if you keep laughing that much."

"I can't help it…" Sephiroth let out laughing.

---

"That was… it was a one time thing." Jen let out sighing not overly pleased with recalling the subject "I'm not trying to sound like everyone else. It's not easy for me to be the 'comforting' type." She let out shaking her head the dragoness chuckled a bit and looked at Seiga "Maybe we can go to a restaurant, just to relax for a bit and maybe talk things over."

---

"Father, we don't want to call the nurse, now do we?" Seigi questioned. "Even though Alice is a hot rabbit... I'd make bunnies with her."


	9. Chapter 9

"Sure. Hmm... Let's go to a place you like. And..." Seiga paused for a moment. "... Sorry I've been acting like a dick." He never really apologized to anyone.

Jen shrugged "I've put up with Hojo, you weren't as bad as him trust me." She let out walking over to him sitting a hand on his shoulder disappearing and appearing outside the main doors to one of the local Japanese restaurants. "One of the best places around here. Especially when it comes to shrimp fried rice." She let out chuckling.

---

Seph shook his head chuckling "She likes Yugo more than anything else." He let out.

"Yeah… a wolf and a rabbit. I thought wolves eat rabbits." Yazoo let out laughing.

Seigi chuckled and let out, "I'll eat her--"

"Excuse me, but I heard a lot of commotion from this room," Alice said, peering through the door.

---

"I've never... been to a restaurant like this. The only one I've been to was with Jess this morning," Seiga responded. He sighed, thinking of what Kadaj was doing to her and shook the thought off. The teen still didn't like that Jess was with Kadaj.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's go in." Seiga opened the door for Jen, letting her walk in first before going in after her.

Jen looked at Seiga and soon walked in waiting for him as she got a table for them. The dragoness followed the waitress to their table, she waited for Seiga and saw the two menus' get placed down on the table.

---

"It's nothing, just men gossiping." Seph let out looking at Alice.

"Yeah, just us gossiping about the wives and stuff like that." Yazoo added in.

---

Seiga followed after he realized he was supposed to. He soon caught up to the waitress and Jen.

"So now what?" He asked.

---

Seigi was just glad she didn't hear the bunny comment.

"So how's Yugo now a days?" He questioned.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him in about a week," Alice replied.

"Probably out running around." Seph stated.

"Or looking for a new girlfriend." Yazoo added in chuckling.

---

Jen slid one of the menus' over to Seiga and nodded to the waitress who brought the two small bowls filled with Egg Drop Soup "Take a look and see if there's anything you'd like to try." The dragoness stated chuckling for a second as she looked through the menu. She already knew what she wanted, either sweet and sour shrimp or the shrimp fried rice.

---

"Didn't you guys see her leaving with... Akira? In her car?" Seigi questioned.

"What?" Alice let out.

"Yeah, they did," Seigi replied to himself.

---

Seiga handing the menu back to the waitress. "I'll have whatever she's having," He said, referring to Jen. "And some tea."

The waitress nodded when Jen told her what she was having and soon walked off jotting down the two orders on the notepad as she did so.

"I never saw you as the type to drink tea." Jen let out chuckling.

---

Seph looked at Seigi for a moment and sighed "I didn't notice, I was hauled out of the house because of what Jen did to me."

"Yeah same, I was helping Kadaj with Seph." Yazoo stated.

Seigi gave them a looked that read _'you two are no fun.'_ He then continued on.

"You know what they did?..." Seigi asked, knowing well aware that he'd probably get slapped.

Alice paused then just left.

"I think I hurt her feelings," He added in. "Poor bunny."

---

"If it's not alcohol, then it's alright with me," Seiga responded. "I think there's lots we don't know about each other. Any questions you have for me?" He let out.

"Nothing much really, I've got a good feel for your personality." Jen stated taking the time to eat a bit of the soup that the waitress had brought them "I'm sure there's a lot of things about me you'd want to know first, since I can't think of anything to ask you."

---

Seph chuckled "She's a really jealous girl." He stated

"Don't see why, most male rabbits just do a quick screw and find the next female." Yazoo let out laughing.

"Hmm..." Seiga thought as he ate a bit of the soup. "What do you like to do on your time off from your work?" He questioned, not knowing what to ask either.

---

"Consider me a rabbit," Seigi responded and continued laughing.

Seph busted out into laughter shaking his head "If you did that to your wife… if you had one… she'd probably be hunting you down." He let out.

"At least he's not married yet so he can screw around all he wants." Yazoo stated laughing.

---

Jen chuckled for a moment "What everyone else likes to do when they get free time, just kick back and relax without the hassles of work and everything else. Most of the time I play games with the grandkids and stuff like that." She stated shrugging.

---

"Like hell I'm getting married anytime soon. Not being able to age and with my hot body..." Seigi chuckled to himself. "I should go seduce her... then get sued."

---

"Hmph," Seiga let out. "No questions for me, still?" He added. It was a bit interesting to talk to Jen one on one because she seemed a lot less stressed then before.

"One. How the hell can you put up with your brother being so… stupid?" Jen questioned chuckling as she shook her head "Ok I know it's not the right question to ask but I'm just curious." She stated as she stopped her chuckling.

---

"Just make sure you don't do it in a populated part of the hospital." Seph let out laughing.

"What they don't see won't hurt them." Yazoo let out sticking out his tongue "Just cover the security camera. Or find a room without them."

Seigi chuckled before getting up. "And they do have rubber gloves here..." He let out with a devilish grin. The teen began walking out of the room. "I'll have her by 10 minutes."

---

"I have a high tolerance for him. He... is my brother and Jess loves him." Seiga took a few more bites of the soup. "Plus, I think I hit him in the head too many times during sparring."

Jen smirked "No wonder he's such an air head." She let out watching as the waitress brought the two their meals. "I really shouldn't be talking about him like that though… after all we did…" the dragoness sighed and took her fork taking a bite from her Shrimp fried Rice plate.

---

Seph chuckled "Make sure you don't sit on any needles." He let out laughing.

---

Seiga took the other utensils and began eating. "It's alright. Make fun of him all you want, I do." He was showing off his chopstick skills. "Hmm... you do know what tomorrow is, right?" He asked then started eating a couple more bites with the chopsticks.

---

"Hi!" Jess greeted, teleporting in. "Kadaj went to sleep so I decided to see how you are." She saw the broken chair. "Seigi?"

"He went off to find Alice." Yazoo stated chuckling.

Seph glared over to Yaz and shook his head "Yeah he leaned to far back in the chair and it snapped. Causing him to embarrass Yaz." Seph let out sticking out his tongue at the now blushing Yazoo.

"Shut up…"

---

Jen thought for a moment, she had the fork in her mouth before she pulled it out "I don't know, I'm not up to date on things so…" she shrugged and watched Seiga using his chopsticks "Your lucky you can use those things." The dragoness let out chuckling.

---

"Didn't you two tell him how bitchy that woman is?" Jess questioned. She sat at the foot of Seph's bed and looked at the clock and sighed. "I don't even know the twins that well..." She paused for a moment thinking of what she knew about both of them. The demoness saw all of Seiga's life, but she still didn't know him as a person. She never got around to hanging out with Seigi due to him running everywhere. "How did he embarrass you just by falling out of a chair?"

---

"Tomorrow's a blue moon," Seiga responded. "Rei taught me how to use these. He's good at about everything." The teen then sensed Seigi again... the same way he sensed him when he was with Jen. He chuckled. "I think Seigi's found a new playmate at the moment."

Jen chuckled a bit and shook her head hearing what Seiga had said about Seigi "I've never meet Rei before, at least not yet." She stated "Blue moon… those nights are supposed to be all magical and stuff." The dragoness let out sighing

---

"He doesn't care." Seph let out chuckling a bit "I don't know them that well either, but hey we can get together and have a nice talk sometime." He let out.

"A nice talk? Why not just all of you stay a couple days together, you know as a family." Yazoo stated.

"What just the 4 of us?"

"Yeah. Just you, Jess and the twins."

"I don't think Kadaj or Jen would like that." Sephiroth stated.

"Er- yeah about Seigi. Well he sort of…" Yazoo stopped remembering the question Jess had asked.

"His head fell into your lap and it was face first. You were blushing like hell." Seph let out laughing and received a cold glare from Yazoo.

---

"And you already know about Jess and her... baby-making problem..." Seiga went on. "You're probably well aware what'll happen if Jess and Kadaj..." He paused not wanting to say what they'll do. "... and well, maybe Seigi and I will get siblings."

---

Jess tried to keep from bursting into laughter so she let out a small laugh instead. She then tried to regain herself, thinking about what Yazoo suggested.

"When Seiga and I were in that limbo-like place, he told me that he wanted to get to know Seph and I better... maybe that's not a bad idea after all. But Jen and Kadaj would probably be pissed with them not knowing what's going on there," The demoness finally said after a while. "And I have to do something tomorrow, so yeah..."

"No worries, we can work something's out with Kadaj and Jen later on. When you're not busy. Maybe a few weeks from now." Sephiroth let out looking at Jess "I'd like to try and get to know Seiga better, Seigi is… to predictable." He let out chuckling.

---

"The whole 'magic can get her pregnant' thing? Might be good to have more kids running around." Jen let out biting down on her fork as she thought for a moment "I'm actually kind of glad I can't really have anymore kids." She stated, actually no one knew about Jen's little 'no more children' ordeal and Seiga was probably the first to know besides Callista and herself.

---

"Heh, when I first met them, I had to fight them. I had no clue they were my kids until they told me. But that was when Kaileena was still alive..." Jess murmured the last sentence. "The past is done and over with. It's not like... I can rewind time."

---

"Hmph..." Seiga let out. He didn't know what else to say so he finished his meal. "What do you do around here for fun?" He questioned after he was finished; although, he wasn't completely full.

"Depends on what you'd call fun." Jen let out chuckling "We have some game parlors, bowling and stuff like that." She stated as she took another bite from her meal. She finished it in a few more moments and sat her fork down looking to Seiga "Want anything else?" she questioned.

---

Sephiroth turned his head to a side, feeling a bit uncomfortable now.

"Remembering something Seph?" Yazoo questioned.

"No… it's nothing really." The man let out quickly as not to worry his younger brother.

"It has to be something," Jess said. "Why are you so tense all of a sudden? I might be a demon, but I'm not stupid."

---

"This might be a bit rude to ask, but what was that comment about earlier? The one where you said something about you and Callista only know about?" Seiga questioned after a few moments. "You don't have to answer that if you don't want to."

"Huh? Oh that… well it's a mother daughter thing." Jen let out letting out a heavy sigh "You see… after Callista was 'born' I was actually rendered to where I couldn't be capable of having any more kids." She explained lowering down her head "I've actually been keeping it a secret for so long I guess I let it slip out earlier." The dragoness stated.

---

"I said it's nothing… at least nothing I'd want to talk about." Sephiroth let out a bit of anger in his tone.

"This has to deal with Jacq-" Yazoo started to state but was cut off by a deep glare from Seph "All right… I won't say anything." Yaz let out in defeat rising up his hands.

---

"Well... I don't know what to say to that," Seiga replied. He watched as the waitress came by and gave them fortune cookies. "These aren't wrapped in plastic in the Realm of Time, but we do have fortune cookies there." He took one and opened it.

---

"Then it's none of my business, huh?" The ninja responded. She sighed and looked out the window. "If you aren't running for your life, the city looks pretty nice at night. Especially from this view. We are on one of the upper levels of the hospital aren't we?"

"Second to the top floor if I remember correct." Seph let out "I'm sorry for snapping, I shouldn't have done that it was stupid of me." He let out sighing shaking his head "I'm just as touchy as Jen when it comes to… Jacques." The man sighed and laid down looking up at the ceiling.

---

Jen sighed "It's a hard topic to actually talk about. I'm not like Jess where I can just find a magic source and have a kid… I literally can't have anymore." She let out and shook her head "I shouldn't really be talking about this either way." She let out and grabbed the cookie opening it as she plopped the pieces in her mouth, she always loved eating this things.

"I'll tell you what mine says if you tell me what yours says," Seiga said, referring to the fortune cookies. "Mine's pretty... weird."

---

"You don't have to apologize." Jess lay down at the base of the bed. "These hospital beds are kinda comfy. You just need some jello and you're all set, Seph," The demoness joked.

"I think I'd rather have ice cream." Seph let out sticking out his tongue "Jello… it just too weird." He let out.

---

Jen tilted her head and read hers "Ok no comment on this thing…" she let out laughing "The old believe everything; the middle aged suspect everything; the young know everything." She read her cookie laughing more "I sure as hell don't know everything, I don't believe in anything really and I do have to agree with the middle aged part."

"I think you know a lot more than you think," Seiga commented and looked at his fortune. "'We can learn from everyone, even our enemies...'" He paused a moment. "I guess we can learn a lot from each other then." The demon let out a chuckle.

---

"Yeah, ice cream can be sensual, too," The ninja joked. "Do you want some ice cream? I'm pretty bored so I don't mind getting it."

"I swear if you pull the same shit Zack did…" Seph stopped himself and chuckled shaking his head "Ice cream sounds good right about now." He stated nodding

---

"Well I used to be a weapons technician for ShinRa but that was a LONG time ago." Jen stated and looked around seeing if anyone would look at her for mentions to Shinra Company. "So far we've been learning a lot of things about each other…" she stated in reply to Seiga's fortune.

---

"No smart comments, Yaz?" Jess asked, getting up and stretching. "Alright then, back in a few." The ninja began walking out. "Look... I'm using the door," She joked then finally walked out.

---

"So I'm guessing that means I shouldn't work for Shinra," Seiga replied. "And I learned not to get a dragon pissed." His more playful side was showing.

"Oh really." Jen let out chuckle "Well it is a smart thing not to piss me off in particular. But most of the other dragons are pushovers except Amelia and Herold." The dragoness let out chuckling as she shrugged "Working at Shinra isn't that bad now that Hojo's gone… in fact Airim's father is the president of the Shinra Company." She stated.

---

Yazoo shook his head "I was afraid of being pummeled into the floor!" he let out after Jess.

"By me or her?"

"Both of you." Yaz muttered out.

Jess walked down the halls and soon found the elevator. She knew the kitchen was one the first floor, and that it was going to take a good 5 minutes for her to get it. Of course, she couldn't teleport because of all the cameras. Besides, she felt like walking.

The ninja pressed the button for the elevator to come up. She waited a moment then stepped in after the doors opened. No one was in there, maybe because it was pretty late and she wasn't exactly here on the visiting hours.

---

"Well, at least it's not Seigi running that place; otherwise, they'd run out of business or make some sort of new sex toys," Seiga joked.

"I don't even want to know what Seigi would come up with for a sex toy." Jen let out chuckling "Well Airim's next in line to take over, being Rufus' only son and all." She let out shrugging "After Airim though… who knows." She stated sighing as she shook her head for a moment.

"Hmm... well, like I said, what do you want to do now? We can... go to the arcade and play DDR or something. I suck at it, but Seigi says it's funny to watch me," Seiga responded.

---

After a few more minutes, Jess walked back in the room and took a seat on the bed again. She handed Seph the small bowl of ice cream and licked the one she had on a cone.

"I didn't know if you wanted yours on a cone or in a bowl so I just got the bowl. More work for Alice. Anyway..." The ninja began licking her ice cream again, making sure it didn't melt onto the bed.

Sephiroth chuckled "I'd rather have a bowl when I'm in bed so good call." He let out taking the spoon as he began to eat the ice cream.

"Seph's having sex with his food." Yaz let out getting magazine chucked at his head laughing.

"Shut up…"

---

"You can put the game on beginner if you want. It's easier." Jen let out chuckling as she grabbed the paycheck "If it's what you want to do I'm all up for it." She let out smiling.

"Sure, then. I'll go make a dumbass of myself," Seiga responded, getting up.

---

"I was about to say that, but better you than me," Jess answered, jokingly. "I wonder what Seiga's doing now. I hope they aren't killing each other again."

Seph chuckled "If they were killing each other it would have been on the news." The man nodded up to the TV which had been turned to the News Channel "Massive chaos happens when a dragon comes crashing out of a building. That would be all over, especially with Jen." He stated laughing.

---

Jen chuckled and walked over to the register, paying for the meal they had as she waited for Seiga to come. She waited for him in the lobby of the restaurant, thinking about which arcade would be best to go to.

Seiga walked up to Jen and stood silently. He didn't have any clue as to what to say about himself or ask. The half demon then yawned. He was more tired than he knew, but he didn't want to sleep.

---

"True. Plus, I might be able to sense the high energy given off," Jess responded. She sighed and finished the upper part of her ice cream. The ninja began to eat the cone and lick the drops dripping down due to melting.

Yazoo laughed but tried so hard not to comment on something but couldn't resist "No wonder Kadaj married you, damn look at that tongue going to work." He let out sticking his tongue out.

"YAZOO!" Sephiroth blurting out looking at the younger silver haired man.

---

Jen didn't let on that she saw Seiga yawn, she didn't know if he wanted to go home or if he wanted to still go to the arcade "We could go see your father… instead of going to the arcade." She stated walking out of the building, knowing that Seiga would follow.

Seiga walked out after Jen. "I already talked to him before I met up with you at the cemetery," The teen replied. "Let's go to the arcade then go see Seph. And don't forget, Seigi is living with you so... you might want to take him home so he doesn't cause anymore trouble."

---

The ninja let out a slight chuckle. "Would you want to see this tongue in action?" She joked and finished her ice cream.

Seph looked at Jess quirking up a brow at her.

"You'd actually do that type of thing here?" Yazoo blurted out.

---

"He can't be causing too much trouble, if he's with your father." Jen let out chuckling "Ok arcade first then we can go pick up Seph." She stated and walked to her car getting in waiting for Seiga.

---

"Seigi is, why can't I?" Jess commented. She knew well aware of what Seigi was doing, but she didn't really care.

---

"Pick up Seph?" Seiga questioned, getting in the car. "Won't that be a bit hard because they're so strict?" He asked.

"The hospital knows about our little spats, if they won't let me get him out today then he'll be in there until tomorrow at the latest." Jen stated putting the car in drive and going "Although this is actually the worst our little 'spats' have gotten." Jen sighed and shook her head.

---

"I don't know, I didn't picture you as the type to do that in a public place." Yazoo let out laughing.

Sephiroth shook his head eating his ice cream "I'm not saying anything."

"Well, at least he's alive," Seiga let out. "So does it hurt when you change into your dragon form?" He questioned. "Because it hurts me when I change into my demon form."

---

Jess chuckle and crawled on top of Seph. "Still want to see this tongue in action, Yaz?" She questioned, licking the side of Seph's lips to get a smudge of ice cream.

Seph's eyes go wide and he grabs Jess' shoulders "Er… what are you doing?"

"I liked that." Yazoo let out.

---

"Not really… I've gotten used to it after the first 5 years. It still hurts when I got into my other forms though." Jen explained sighing "And once in awhile it really hurts my chest when I go into my dragon form. I'm not sure if it's from a bad memory or it's my actual chest causing the trouble." She stated.

"Hmm... well..." Seiga couldn't think of anything to say. "At least we're not dead... anyway, I wonder whatever became of Sienna," The teen commented, sensing she was out of control in one of her mansions. "Shit..." He muttered.

---

Jess chuckled and took the bowl out of Seph's lap, placing it on the nightstand. "What do you think I'm doing?" She questioned, putting her face close to his.

Seph blushed for a moment "But Yazoo… and the others… what if Seigi comes back?" He questioned.

"I don't mind watching!" Yazoo blurted out.

---

"Huh? What's up?" Jen questioned stopping at a stop light looking at Seiga.

"I'm... not sure... I just feel Sienna..." Seiga answered, thinking about how wrong that sounded. "I mean that I sense her. She's... well, not in the happiest mood, let alone in control of her emotions." He sighed.

---

"I think we can make Seigi keep a secret..." Jess licked the bottom of Seph's lip, tasting a bit of the ice cream. "Mmm..." The ninja let out, keeping her lips close to the older man's.

Yazoo leans over to a side "Da-ham."

"Hey don't encourage her!" Seph let out trying to keep away from Jess "What would Jen and Kadaj think about this?"

---

Jen nodded and noted the light changed green as she drove off "Want to go check on her?" she questioned.

---

"Don't worry, I'd let them join in, too," Jess replied. She began licking at his neck on the side where Yazoo could have a view of what was going on.

---

"I guess. I mean, she did somewhat help raise me," Seiga said. He began playing with the seat adjustor and made himself go up and down on it. Apparently, he really never rode in a car like this.

Jen chuckled "Try not to break the seat like Seph did." She let out laughing "Where to?" she questioned stopping off to the side of the road.

---

Seph blushed more "J-jess you shouldn't be doing this… what if you get… pregnant again?" he questioned.

"Hey they should have protection here!" Yazoo let out.

"Take a right at the third block, I think," Seiga responded. "Or just go to 1309 Blackheart Drive." He made the seat comfortable for himself and finally stopped messing around with the buttons.

---

"I told you, I can't get pregnant... well, at least not tonight, but I don't think we'll get that far..." Jess replied. She then started nibbling on the side of his neck, adding in licks.

"Jess we've done this before… we're not doing it again." The silver haired man stated grabbing Jess' shoulders again "Especially if Jen were to come in and see us like this." He stated sternly.

"Jess I think you spiked your ice cream." Yazoo let out.

---

Jen nodded and pushed the gas down speeding off "This is something serious… at least to me it sounds serious." She let out the dragoness knew where to go, she had gone by the place before a lot during her 'field' training.

"Geez, you don't have to grab my shoulders so hard. I just wanted to see what you two would do. Anyway..." Jess got off the bed and started laughing. "You should've seen your faces!"

---

Seiga sat, thinking for a moment and laughed. "Jess..." He let out a small chuckle after that. "Don't worry, she's just being pretty... idiotic right now."

"What? What was she doing?" Jen questioned as she slammed on the brakes hissing as someone cut her off "FUCKING MORONIC ASSHOLE!" the dragoness yelled out.

---

Seph sighed and slammed his head under a pillow "Don't do that again Jess." He let out his voice muffled under the pillow.

"Uh oh… I think you made him upset."

---

"Whoa!" Seiga let out, putting his hands on the dashboard, hoping he wouldn't hit his head on it. "Fuckin'..." he let out and just sighed.

---

"Why? You liked it, didn't you?" The ninja teased. "At least your face is clean now." She took a seat on the windowsill and looked outside.

"I'm not into that type of thing when I'm in the hospital." Seph muttered out, barely audible under the pillow.

"Oh come on Seph! It wasn't that bad."

---

Jen sighed and looked at Seiga "You okay?" She questioned and glared in the direction the driver went before pushing the gas down. "Thank god this things got brakes of that assholes car would have been totaled…" the dragoness mumbled out.

"Good thing I didn't get hurt, or they'd end up... in the same place as Seph," Seiga muttered. He let out another yawn. "I'm just wondering... how exactly Jess and I were allowed another chance?"

---

Jess chuckled again. "Sorry. I couldn't help myself. And at least you got your ice cream." She seemed like she was watching for someone rather than just enjoying the view.

"I could have licked it off myself." Seph let out moving the pillow "I am serious what if Jen came in on that? What would she have thought?"

"She would have blasted you both to high hell." Yazoo let out.

---

"Maybe it wasn't your time to die…" Jen stated "If you want to know a fun fact about me… I actually died over 5 times before. Every time I died I was brought back, I didn't know why or how but I always ended up living and was confused. I'm not sure if I came back the same way you and your mother did, or a different way." She stated.

"Well, you're a dragon, and we're demons so I don't know. Maybe it depends on how we die," Seiga replied. "We're getting closer."

---

"I would've blame it on my demon half, then suffer the wrath of Jen. I'm well aware of the consequences, you two. I didn't sense either of the two coming..." Jess remarked. "Geez, Seigi's taking a while with Alice."

"Let him have his fun." Seph let out clutching the pillow watching the news "Nothing's going on… strange."

---

Jen shrugged "Thing is dragons aren't immortal." She stated looking up stopping when she saw the mansion. She opened the glove department on Seiga's side and pulled out a small bracelet looking trinket "Take this, call me if you get into any trouble." She stated looking at him "I'm probably not high on the welcome list." The dragoness stated putting a bracelet on her wrist.

---

"I wasn't going to stop him, he's living with you so you're in charge of him right now," Jess replied. She then looked out the window again. "I swear, I'm seeing things."

---

"No thanks," Seiga responded, handing the bracelet back to Jen. "I don't wear jewelry that goes on wrists... only necklaces," He added. "So do you feel it? She's pretty angry."

"I only feel the aura, it's high but I can't sense her feeling." Jen stated, as she took the bracelet "Can you communicate with me with your telepathy then?" she questioned, wanting to have at least some way to communicate with Seiga incase he got into a bit of trouble.

---

"Really? What do you see?" Sephiroth questioned rolling over.

"Why do you want to know Seph?" Yaz questioned.

"Just curious."

"It's nothing really. You know it's only my second day as a full-blooded demon so I'm sensitive to all of my senses. But do you really want to know?" Jess asked.

---

"I think I can. I never tried it on anyone besides Seigi," Seiga said out loud. _'Can you hear me?'_ He asked telepathically. The half demon didn't think it would work, though.

Jen smirked _"Loud and clear." _She replied back through telepathy. The dragoness looked over to the building keeping her eyes on it for a moment. "I hope nothing seriously wrong." She let out sighing.

---

"Kind of reminds you of Jen." Yazoo let out chuckling for a moment. "I'd like to know."

Seph looked at Jess before he looked at the news on the TV "Same here. The news is starting to get boring." He stated

---

"There's only one way to know. It's coming from the southeast corner of the building on the 2nd upper level floor," Seiga responded. "That should narrow it down quite a bit." He began walking towards the gate after he'd gotten out of the vehicle.

---

"I think it might just be... just some demoness on PMS, but I sense something down that way. It's pretty strong, but not as strong as me. Anyway, that's about it," The ninja replied. "Not that interesting, huh?"

"Maybe it's some demons have a huge party? Or do you guys do that type of thing?" Yazoo questioned.

"Could be Seiga and Jen." Seph stated.

---

Jen kept her eye on Seiga and backed the car up putting it in park. She was under the shadow of a tree and it was a dark car so it was easy for her to stay hidden for a bit.

"Front door or teleport?" Seiga questioned, somewhat jokingly. "I don't know if you need a visual aide to go there, but I don't." He leaned against the stone wall fence that went around the building.

---

"I doubt it. I'd know if it were Seiga, but if it gets any worse, I might have to check it out," Jess responded. She let out a sigh and leaned against the wall, sitting near the window. "And there's another thing that's bugging me..."

"A lot of things seem to be bugging you lately." Sephiroth stated chuckling "Maybe it's some stupid demon powering up." He stated.

---

"Nah I don't need anything to help me get in. I can get in by tracking you." The dragoness stated leaning against the steering wheel of the wall _"Just call me if you need anything." _She sent the last bit through telepathy, not wanting to alert anyone by talking.

Seiga nodded and teleported to where he felt Sienna. She was cornered by Rei, and Seiga saw that Keia was knocked out on the ground nearby.

"Seiga, what are you doing here?" The man questioned, turning his attention away from Sienna, momentarily.

"Watch out!" Seiga warned as Sienna lunged at Rei, tackling him and trying to scratch him.

"Something... happened to her... we don't have much information now..." Rei said, grabbing Sienna's arms and rolling on top of her.

"So do you need any help?"

"Just make sure Keia's--" Rei was cut off as Sienna bit the side of his neck and began drinking his blood. "Shit!" He let out, taking a hand off and trying to get her off.

"Rei!"

"Get Keia!" He ordered and was unsuccessful in getting Sienna off.

_'Alright, Jen. Rei needs help; he's ordering me to help Keia when he's in trouble. Good luck,'_ Seiga telepathically said to Jen as he walked towards Keia.

---

"Ha ha..." Jess let out sarcastically from Seph's first comment. "It just... suddenly got stronger."

"Sounds like trouble if you ask me." Yazoo stated crossing his arms.

"I'd love to go and check it out but I can't right now." Sephiroth stated "And if it's getting stronger we shouldn't charge head long into it." He added in.

---

Jen closed her eyes for a moment, sensing Seiga and where he was she came in shifting to her anthro form with Double Moon in her hands. The dragoness looked over to Seiga for a moment and knew he would be all right, her attention turned to Sienna on top of Rei. She snarled for a moment making Double Moon disappear as she walked over and grabbed the demoness by the shoulders to try and pull her off Rei "Hey Sienna I know you remember me…" she let out.

---

"Well, then. If it gets any stronger, I'll be sure to check it out," Jess responded.

---

"Jen?..." Sienna let out, pausing for a moment before trying to bite her.

"Sienna!" Seiga yelled.

"Hey! Be careful!" Rei said to Jen. He wanted to deal with this himself so no one else got hurt.

"Dammit..." Seiga muttered, picking up Keia.

Jen snorted and disappeared, reappearing by a wall holding Double Moon "What's the deal with old Sienna here?" she questioned keeping Double Moon in front of her for protection. The blade was big enough for her to work around, and it could keep Sienna away from her without actually hurting the demoness, her full focus was on Sienna incase she attempted something.

---

Sephiroth sighed and shook his head "Could it be Amelia?" he questioned, he knew about the dragoness from Jen's partners.

"Who?" Yazoo questioned.

"It feels like a demon. But it suddenly went down... that's just... strange. But hey, maybe it's just the hospital smell that's getting to me." Jess went back and took a seat beside Yazoo. "Heh... tongue action..." She chuckled.

---

"I'll take Keia to another part of the building. I'm sure you'll solve this pretty soon..." Seiga responded, walking while holding Keia.

"Ever since you guys were in the cooler with Jess' body, she's been acting strange. Then all of a sudden, she's attacking the nearest moving object. We think Marcus is the culprit of this," Rei explained, keeping an eye on Sienna, who was on her feet now. She suddenly fell to her knees.

"You two... I'm sorry... there's just a thin line between... my demonic personality... and my human one..." She let out, having trouble speaking due to the force trying to take over. "You remember... Marcus kissed me... I think... he put a poison in my mouth..."

"Yeah I remembered that…" Jen let out snarling for a moment still keeping her guard up continuing to keep the scythe in front of her "If Marcus put something in you then he will be the source of getting you back to normal." She let out snorting as she grabbed her cell looking for the number she had got a hold of Marcus on earlier.

---

Yazoo blushed a bit and looked up to the TV "Yeah you scared the shit out of Seph with that." He let out laughing.

"You would have been scared to…" Seph let out.

---

Sienna let out a scream as her body started changing into its demon form against her will. Her eyes turned red as her scream was cut off. The demon inside her took over again. She leapt at Rei, tackling him again... wanting more blood.

"Sienna! Get control of yourself!" Rei yelled. His neck had healed, but he didn't know if he'd be able to heal again due to the amount of blood the woman drank. He rolled on top of her, putting both of her wrists in one hand and one hand on her neck.

---

Jess finally burst out into laughter. "But you gotta admit, that was funny." She stopped laughing and looked at the bowl of ice cream on the nightstand with ice cream still in there.

_'Want me to scare Yaz?'_ She mentally said to Seph. The ninja was sure he got the message because this wasn't the first time she tried to send a telepathic message to a human.

Sephiroth held back a laugh _"Sure why not… he deserves to get scared." _The man replied, he was used to telepathy from Jen but he rarely used it.

"I'm surprised he was able to resist all that." Yaz let out chuckling.

---

Jess then got up and sat herself on Yazoo's lap. She put her lips close to his ear and whispered, "So you still want to see that tongue action?"

Yazoo gasped when Jess got on his lap "Whoa… er- this is awkward." He let out blushing

Seph held back and laugh and looked up at the TV trying to ignore the whole thing going on.

---

Jen noted how Rei had Sienna pinned, she guessed he was buying her some extra time. The dragoness located the number and called, hoping to high hell that Marcus would pick up… she had quite a bit to tell him and wasn't overly thrilled about the whole thing going on her. She was focused on watching Rei and Sienna though, if the demoness got away from him then she would have to leave and come back.

---

"You didn't answer my question..." The ninja said, nibbling on his ear then placing her arm on the opposite shoulder from where she was sitting.

---

Rei successfully held Sienna down as she tried to get free. Her demonic half seemed to have the upper hand in her body at the moment.

"Hello?" Marcus answered the phone. "I'm a bit... busy right now..." He added.

Jen snarled "You were busy the last time I called Marcus." The dragoness hissed out "Mind telling me what the fuck you did to Sienna?" she questioned her eyes flashing red for a moment.

---

Yazoo was blushing deep red now "Ehehehehe I thought I saw plenty of it when you was on top of Seph doing this…" he let out gulping for a moment.

----

"What did I do? What's she up to now?" Marcus responded, trying to sound innocent. He then chuckled. "Her father killed my mother. I'm only evening things out."

---

"You don't want a first hand view of it?" Jess asked, making the hand she had on his shoulder start going lower, slowly.

"I wouldn't mind but… yeah I'm kind of worried about someone walking in and Seph's here…" Yazoo blurted out.

---

Jen let out a low long hiss "That's in the past and it should be left there. Now get your goofy ass here or I swear I will hunt you down." She stated growling.

"Oh, and how are you going to do that if I'm in an area where no one can be sensed at all?" Marcus questioned. "Face it, Jen. Sienna's going to die and probably bring others down with her while she's at it. The poison will kill her once the clock strikes midnight."

---

Jess raised the hand that was going down and used her new powers to shut it and lock it with psychic energy.

"No one's coming in now, and Seph's not even paying attention..." She then put her hand back down on his crotch area.

---

"If she is to die then she should be sane!" Jen yelled out growling "I have plenty of ways to find demons, your no different. I don't care about what happened between you and Sienna but I do care about her, she is a friend and I'd rather see her die in a less insane manner." The dragoness hissed out

---

"But he'd hear us…" Yazoo let out looking over to Seph.

Sephiroth was having a hard time keeping a straight face with this, he was trying not to laugh now and it wasn't easy.

---

"Hmph..." Marcus let out. "I can't let go of the past... it's just that--"

"Marcus, you fucker! Your mother was trying to kill my father! Then when she was about to fall off a cliff, he tried to save her!" Sienna cried. "So if you have anyone to blame for her death, blame her!--" She was cut off again by a scream. Her body was further changing.

"No... That's... not true..." The demon murmured.

"Marcus! Hurry up and get over here, now!" Rei yelled. He was sure that the demon could hear the two yelling.

---

"We can be quiet..." Jess reassured, kissing the side of his neck and well as nibbling on it. She let her other hand wander around his chest, somewhat massaging it in the process.

Yazoo shuddered, he looked at Seph for a moment and shrugged it off "Yeah sure… we can be quite… give me a gag." He let out chuckling.

---

Jen looked over to Rei and Sienna and shook her head "Things from the past should be left in the past… even if they are painful." She stated keeping her attention on the two "I know you probably know about Jacques… if I can put that behind me then you sure as hell can put what happened to your mother behind you." The dragoness kept that bit in a lower voice, not really wanting Rei or Sienna to catch Jacques' name.

---

"What about this in replacement?" Jess let out and kissed Yazoo, adding her tongue in.

---

"Well, we're different people," Marcus replied. "Plus, weren't you trying to kill her yesterday?" He questioned.

"Marcus, hurry dammit, or..." Rei let out. "I know where your sister is!" He warned.

"She has nothing to do with this!" Marcus yelled, although it couldn't be heard from where Rei was.

Jen smirked seeing how Rei got a reaction from Marcus she walked over to an area where he could see her, the dragoness leaned against the wall "So what if I was trying to kill her yesterday, indeed I failed my mission but that was because we found out who the real culprit was. Taking out Ben was just as good at taking out Sienna. Sure we might have to come after her again but I can convince my boss to let her go." The dragoness stated snorting "Besides, your reaction to your sister seemed rather interesting. Wasn't her name Akira? I think my boss has her on one of the wanted lists." She stated, knowing well he couldn't see the huge grin she had on her face right now but she didn't care his reaction would be something to hear.

---

Yazoo was a bit surprised by this but eh who cares right? He wrapped his arms around Jess' waist returning the kiss.

Seph turned his head away shaking it a bit to keep from laughing, this was entertaining but he didn't want to let on that he knew what Jess was doing.

---

"Fuck..." Marcus muttered. "I'll be over in a few seconds..." He hung up and teleported to the mansion.

"Hurry up while she's down..." Rei let out, having a harder time holding Sienna down.

"Here..." Marcus handed Jen a small bottle with the antidote. "It'll take a few minutes, but she'll be back to normal... if that ever existed." He put his phone on his pocket and narrowed his eyes at the demoness on the ground.

---

Jess was happy she got his attention. She mentally told Seph to watch as she summoned her daggers. They went at an almost lightening speed and cut off the back legs of the chair. Jess quickly teleported off him and was now sitting on Seph's bed now that there was only one chair left. The ninja then made the daggers disappear as she broke into laughter.

Sephiroth busted out into laughter hearing the THUD from when Yazoo fell flat on his ass. He nearly fell off the bed as he clutched his gut.

"Oh my god! You two planned that!" Yazoo blurted out getting up from the fallen chair "That was so demented!"

---

Jen nodded and took the antidote and went over to Sienna, she grabbed the woman's chin with her hand and held her head down as she opened the bottle "This had better work…" the dragoness let out tightening her hold on Sienna's face as she poured the antidote into her mouth shutting it to make sure she swallowed.

Sienna struggled to try and spit out the antidote, but had to because Jen was holding her mouth shut. It seemed just like giving a reluctant child his medicine.

"So how will we know when she's back?" Rei questioned.

"I think it's be obvious," Marcus responded. He paused a moment. "Don't you dare bring my sister into any of this again."

---

"I am a demon, so it only makes sense," Jess responded, laughing. She was having a hard time trying to stop due to the position Yazoo was in when he landed. "Anyway, thanks for the kiss. Appreciate it..." She continued to laugh.

"Your not like Calli." Yazoo let out rubbing his ass "God I think I got a splinter…"

Seph snorted as he tried to hold back another laugh "Oh god I didn't want to know that."

---

"I'll get a hold of Herold later about her. As far as I know he doesn't want her dead yet because she hasn't done anything that would make him want her dead." Jen stated letting go of Sienna's chin as she got up and leaned back against the wall keeping one eye on Marcus the other on Sienna.

---

"Want me to get it out?" Jess asked between laughs.

---

"I'll kill him if he tries anything..." Marcus muttered, teleporting out.

"I didn't know he was still alive..." Rei murmured. "That Marcus..."

Sienna was still struggling.

Jen sighed crossing her arms "He's been any annoying pest for me." She let out rolling her eyes "I swear if that stuff doesn't work…" the dragoness snarled before she finished off what she was going to say.

---

"It's in my ass… you sure you want to reach back there and pull it out?" Yazoo let out chuckling.

"Seriously shut up…" Seph let out laughing.

"We'll get him together. He's a lot stronger than you think. If he wants to, he can erase one of us from history," Rei explained. "He doesn't do it because it causes him to lose a lot of energy, and it causes more death if that person he erases saved any life."

---

"Why don't you ask one of the nurses then? It's nothing they haven't seen. Although, I wouldn't mind because it's nothing intimate." Jess finally stopped laughing.

"You might hurt my ass…" Yazoo let out.

Seph busted out into laughter again shaking his head.

---

"Yeah I'm not about to mess with him, not unless I have to." Jen stated sighing "I don't think Herold would want him dead anyway…" the dragoness sighed again and closed her eyes.

---

"I don't think I hurt a nice ass like that," The ninja said, chuckling. She was trying to keep from making a pervy comment.

---

"I think she's coming through, look at her eye color," Rei said as Sienna's eyes went from one shade of red to the other in her eyes.

Jen opened her eyes and glanced down looking at Sienna "Good… I'll be going." She stated shoving off the wall.

---

Yazoo chuckled "I don't want Seph looking if you pull this splinter out." He stated.

"I wouldn't look at your ass." Seph let out laughing.

"Alright, then, just hold on a second. She might still be... insane," Rei said, still holding the demoness down.

---

"Get one of the nurses. At least they'll probably know what to do," Jess responded.

"You locked the door, remember?" Yazoo questioned laughing.

"She can unlock it." Sephiroth let out.

---

Jen stopped and nodded she went back to the ball turning back to her human form as she leaned back against the wall "I believe this is the first time we've meet… Rei." She stated, recalling the name that Seiga had told her.

"Yeah, a bit... odd isn't it? I know Seiga talks about me a lot because he did in the Realm of Time. He's always: 'He's good at just about everything.' But, I don't think so," Rei responded. "Well, hi, I'm Rei Lee."

---

"There, it's unlocked," Jess replied. She snapped her fingers and the door opened. "Happy?"

"Very…" Yazoo stated getting up and walking out of the room to go look for a nurse.

Seph busted out into laughter "I can't believe he got a splinter in his ass."

---

Jen bowed her head down "Jennifer Cresent… although you might know me as Shadow rather than by my name." she stated leaning back again "Yeah… Seiga did mention the whole 'your great at everything' bit." She let out chuckling "You must be something then." The dragoness stated.

"He thinks just about anything is interesting," Rei replied. "Ever since... well, ever since."

---

"I didn't think that would happen, but it adds to the humor..." Jess chuckled.

---

"Ever since a certain incident in his life." The dragoness stated looking down at Rei for a moment "I heard bits about it already." She stated "Right now I'm rather surprised that he's not trying to kill me." Jen let out sighing as she closed her eyes.

---

"Quite the turn off for him…" Seph let out chuckling looking up at the TV as he grabbed the remote flipping through channels.

---

Sienna gave Rei a blank stare as she returned to normal. "Fucking Marcus..." She was allowed to get up when Rei got off.

"Keia!" Rei exclaimed, taking off and going out of the room to find her.

"Thank you..." Sienna said. She never really thanked anyone that much. "Damn that Marcus..."

---

"Well, I sense Kadaj is awake again, and you know what that means," Jess stated and teleported out.

Seph chuckled and laid back on the bed putting his arms behind his head "Might as well take a nap." He let out yawning.

---

"So what's the deal with Marcus and you? Besides the whole mother, father thing." Jen questioned looking at Sienna, curious a bit about what happened.

---

"Hey, naked boy," Jess greeted, hopping beside Kadaj on the bed.

"Don't scare me like that," Kadaj replied. "So what brings you back here?"

"You," The ninja responded, crawling towards him. "I know we just did this, but..." The woman then got on top of him and kissed him.

---

"Well, like I said earlier. Selena, Marcus' mother, tried to kill Lance, my father, because of an incident that happened between him and Kip, Marcus' father. They were fighting and she tripped and almost fell off a cliff. The bitch grabbed the wall and stopped herself, but she was still pretty far from the ledge Lance was on. He tried his best to save her, but she ended up falling to her death," Sienna explained. "But Akira and Marcus... think that Lance really killed her... just like Kip. As far as I know, I don't know what's become of Kip Darkheart."

The demoness sighed and took a seat. "That shit-faced Marcus..."

"So basically we got a little feud going on between your family and Marcus'." Jen let out sighing as she rubbed her forehead "It's a Romeo and Juliet thing, just there's no Romeo or Juliet." The dragoness let out chuckling for a moment "We don't have any information on Kip at the DSDA so I wouldn't be able to help out with finding out what happened to him." She explained.

"Did you know at one point Keia and I had another sister?... Our mother thought that my father died so she found a human. That's the woman who died because of Marcus. So there's our Romeo and Juliet there. Her name was Angelina. After I found out I was a demon, I hung out with her for awhile. Then Marcus showed up... yada yada yada... sparks flew. We found out our parents were still alive. Lance accidentally got Kip mad and they fought."

"Then Selena heard about Marcus and Angie. She was so... then she tried to kill him. Angie was killed by Kip. I was sad, but I moved on. I didn't hold anything against Marcus, but it seems he did. And that's when I began to hate him. Long story made short. If you wanted me to go into detail, I would," Sienna explained.

"In my line of work we always ask for details. But I'd rather not hear them this time." Jen stated sliding down the wall as she sat down "Kind of reminds me of my relationship with Seph… the whole 'law of the dragons' ordeal." The Dragoness snorted at the thought of Amelia's little 'law' she hated it. "So basically you two hate each other because of the things that happened in the past. And you haven't just put this shit behind you yet?"

Sienna chuckled. "Basically, but I think he holds more of a grudge against me. I never tried to kill him unless he challenged me. I don't die that easily, and I have died before. Two thousand years of living and I've died a few more than 20 times. Anyway, I just didn't know he was still alive until today."

"You mean you didn't know he was alive?" Jen questioned putting her chin on her hands "I've died 3 times in my life, I'm not immortal but I kept coming back. Not sure how or why… quite frankly I'd rather stay dead if I die." She muttered out closing her eyes.

"I'm just glad you didn't die, otherwise... well your buddies probably wouldn't have let me get away so easily. Plus, it's in my blood to come back if I don't get decapitated or burned to death." Sienna took a seat. "I had no clue he was alive. The last time I saw him alive was... 1709 A.D."

"Heh, Herold's had a few records of him on file at HQ. I never meet him until a few days ago." The dragoness stated "I'm probably the only 'smart' one of my group. Without me their a bunch of chicken's without their heads." Jen let out laughing.

Sienna chuckled. She never laughed it seemed, only if something was extremely hilarious. "Marcus is the kind to stir up big trouble. But then, something good always comes out of it, strangely." The demoness paused a moment. "Well, I wonder what became of his sister. I haven't heard from her for awhile. We used to pick apples with each other. We're actually good friends, but no one knew that."

"None of the dragons have been sent after her yet. So I'm sure she's safe." Jen stated "Herold doesn't see any reason to take her out and if he did…" the dragoness shook her head "Heh yeah something good always comes from Marcus screwing around… Me and Seiga can actually talk to each other without him trying to kill me." She let out laughing.

"True. I didn't know. You two... killing each other?" Sienna questioned just as Seiga walked in. "Speak of the devil." She smirked.

"It's a long story…" Jen let out seeing Seiga come in "Rei find you?" she questioned

"Yeah, he's taking care of Keia right now... God, can't they go a day without being all lovey-dovey?" Seiga shuddered.

"It's hard to pry those two apart. It's sweet my sister found love and all, but it's hard if they have to work together. The only way to get them apart is if I send Rei on a mission. Keia only does office work, but she seems to enjoy it a lot. She's very optimistic," Sienna explained.

"Did I miss anything?" Seiga questioned.

"Nothing at all. You two can leave now. If I need your help, I'll call or go psychotic... whichever comes first," The demoness joked.

"I've had enough of psycho's for one day." Jen let out getting up "I'll meet you out at the car Seiga." The dragoness stated disappearing. She reappeared by her car getting in she turned it on so she could listen to the radio, she decided to leave those two alone incase Sienna wanted to talk with Seiga or if Seiga wanted to just talk with Sienna.

"Well, see ya!--" Seiga began, but was interrupted.

"Thanks. I owe you two a lot. If you need anything, I'm here. But call my cell phone first because I might be doing something important--"

"Dante?" Seiga kidded.

"Heh, so you heard about that? He's never around anymore, and I'm too busy for... fun..." Sienna responded.

"Come with us. We're going to an arcade. This night's just for me and Jen to get to know each other. Maybe she can get to know you, too," Seiga held out his hand.

"Alright," The woman replied and took his hand. He teleported out to the car and got in the back, letting Sienna in the front.

"I thought it would be more fun... plus, I'd like to see you two go at DDR." The teen chuckled.

"Heh." Jen let out chuckling as she straightened up in the front seat of the car, putting the car in drive she drove off "It's always good to just… get away from stuff."

"I rarely play hookey." Sienna adjusted the seat she was in. "Seiga, you're too tall for this car."

"So you noticed?" Seiga leaned back in the seat.

"Heh... listen..." Sienna turned up the radio. "'I'm a genie in a bottle!'" She let out, chuckling.

"You actually sounded pretty good. Ever thought of being a pop star?" Seiga replied.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, you actually sounded good, didn't she, Jen?" Seiga let out. "Another idea! Let's go do karaoke!" He laughed his head off at the thought.

"They got a Karaoke machine at the arcade." Jen let out chuckling "You sounded great there… you gotta good voice." The dragoness let out "I rarely sing anymore though. Heh until I drag Seph into a song." She let out smirking.

"Woohoo!" Seiga exclaimed.

"You sounded like your brother there for a second," Sienna commented.

"Don't insult me--"

"No, that's a good thing. You're actually learning... to be more laid back. Ha, I've had my fun in the 80s... good times." The demoness chuckled again.

"Your brother's still crazier than you are." Jen let out chuckling "And a lot… hornier." The dragoness stated as she laughed at the statement.

"I only know he's crazy..." Sienna stated.

"Trust me, he hits on just about anything that walks," Seiga responded.

"Well, maybe it runs in the genes."

"Really... can you change the station? This song's... annoying." Sienna pushed another button as the song 'I like to move it' came on. "Oh my fucking God..." The demoness finally laughed.

"What?"

"Dante... he took me to a club and requested this song. Everyone danced to it... even me. It was really fun, though." She proceeded laughing.

"Don't kill my radio now." Jen let out chuckling "Seph actually hates this song." The dragoness let out laughing "Here we are." She stated pulling the car into the parking lot "Best place to get away from the stressful life and all that other shit." Jen let out chuckling more.

"Just crazy times with me and Dante... although, we're more like sex buddies," Sienna stated.

"I didn't want to know that," Seiga muttered.

"Heh, do you have anyon--"

"Nope. I don't intend to any time soon," Seiga responded.

"Well, your choice." The woman got out of the car as Seiga got out next.

"So what first?" He questioned.

"Whatever you want to play first." Jen let out chuckling as she got out putting on the car alarm to the car "I usually go to the DDR area or one of the racing games." The dragoness stated shaking her had "Even though I can't drive a car in a game."

"I'll go against you in DDR," Sienna responded. "I'll bet... if I win, you have to... give Seph another nosebleed with me. If you win?..."

"What do you mean nosebleed?" Seiga commented.

"Heh, no comment..."

"Heh, Seph would probably pass out." Jen let out chuckling "And if I win you have to do Karaoke to Genie in a Bottle." The dragoness stated chuckling "I'm a bit rusty at DDR so you might beat me." She let out laughing.

"I've really never played DDR..." Sienna remarked. "But I'm good at improvising."

"I don't know who to cheer for," Seiga murmured.

"You can cheer for Jen, she might need to morale support," The demoness let out. "I'll beat you there!" The woman laughed as she began to run to the building. Seiga stood his ground.

Jen chuckled "Come on." She let out taking off at Sienna catching up to the demoness "Heh Seiga didn't look like he was up for running." She let out matching Sienna's pace.

"You're just lucky I'm not in my demon form," The woman answered. She made it to the door and opened it, running inside to the DDR machine.

"Girls..." Seiga muttered and started walking towards the entrance.

"You should've ran, Seiga," Marcus appeared in front of him.

"The hell do you want?"

"Just to... apologize. I saw my sister after I gave Sienna the antidote. And... I don't think I can face Sienna right now, she'd probably try to whip my ass," Marcus stated. "Anyway, I'm not here to attack." He teleported back out.

"Hmph," Seiga let out as he started walking inside again.

Jen followed Sienna inside slowing to a walk once she had gotten inside the building. She went over to where Sienna was chuckling as she went to the coin machine and got $20 worth of token's to play. She put them in her pocket jogging over to Sienna "Heh I'll let you pick the first song." The dragoness let out putting the tokens in so the two could play.

Sienna smirked, pressing the floor pads and selected a hard one.

"I'll probably lose, but..." She started going, not missing a single pad.

---

Seiga soon got in the building and made his way to the DDR machine. He leaned against a wall and watched Sienna and Jen.

Jen chuckled and kept pace with Sienna, matching the steps "You chose a hard one?" the dragoness let out glancing over to Sienna from the corner of her eye.

"Yeah..." Sienna replied, trying not to break her concentration. "Heh... good luck... to me and you."

"Really. I'd be on the floor, surrendering by now," Seiga joked.

"Hard's not that hard once you get used to the steps." Jen stated keeping up with the double arrows "The extreme mode… is hell." The dragoness stated as she slightly quickened her pace to match the songs pace.

A crowd started gathering around the two women.

"Aha..." The demoness let out, pretending to almost miss a step just for some suspense in the crowd.

"Go Sienna! Go Jen!--"

"Sienna?" A familiar voice said beside Seiga.

"Dante?"

"Hey, what's up, Seiga? Is your brother around?" He asked.

"No, but what are you doing here?"

"Night off." He glanced at Sienna and Jen. "Damn..." The half devil let out, watching the two.

"Hey Dante." Jen let out, she had gotten into the song they were dancing to and was actually starting to dance to the song with the moves.

"Damn Jen… I knew you was good but not that good." Dante let out chuckling "And you to Sienna." He let out moving his head to a side as he looked at the Demoness' rear.

"Perv…" Jen muttered out chuckling.

"Would you prefer me to strip?" Sienna chuckled, finally beginning to dance. She was doing somewhat of a sexy dance even though the rate was pretty fast.

"Keep your clothes on..." Seiga responded.

Dante laughed "Yeah we don't want to get kicked out." He let out chuckling.

"Yeah this isn't strip DDR." Jen let out laughing as the song finished. "Hmmmm which one next." The dragoness muttered out looking through the songs until she found one "Oh hey they have Butterfly on this." She let out choosing that song. "One of my faves, and it's pretty simple even on hard."

"You call that Simple?" Dante let out watching Jen start to follow the moves showing up on the screen.

"I ain't stripping." Jen let out chuckling.

"Aw come on don't leave." Dante let out looking over at Seiga "You'll miss out on Jen falling flat on her ass." He let out laughing.

"I will not fall flat on my ass. I learned my mistake." The dragoness stated as she went with a slightly slower dance style than the last song.

"Fine," Seiga responded.

Sienna chuckled and kept dancing to the song as well as keeping step.

"You gotta admit, they are pretty--" Seiga had the large bandana around Sienna's waist thrown at him. "--here." He handed it to Dante.

"So... what level next? And I don't have anymore clothes to spare besides..." She took out her hair tie and shook her head in an almost Charlie's Angels way. "... That."

Jen finished the song and looked through the others "Maximizer is the hardest thing on here." She stated turning to the song "Fast passed and hell to beat in the end." The dragoness let out grinning "Might be a good challenge for you."

"Oh god your doing Maximizer?" Dante let out looking at Jen as he took the bandana from Seiga.

"Hell yeah." Jen let out chuckling as she started the song "It starts out so slow at first." She stated following the steps.

"This isn't going to end well… remember you fell on your ass and twisted your ankle with this song Jen." Dante stated recalling what happened.

"I remember that all right. Stop being such a wuss." Jen let out as she took off her jacket she had on sitting it on the rail of the DDR platform.

Sienna was trying to hide the fact she was a bit out of it and kept going. She kept pace with the beat as the audience was still cheering for the two.

"Remember the bet..." She said to herself, chuckling. "I'll carry you to the hospital if you twist your ankle," The woman joked. She smirked as Seiga rolled his eyes.

"I'll carry Jen, and you can carry Sienna if one of them gets hurt," Seiga kidded. "Well, if one of them does get hurt, I'm actually serious about that."

"I'm not getting hurt anytime soon." The dragoness let out, she heard Sienna's foot steps were a little off beat but she didn't let it on like she knew. Even she missed a step now and then when the arrows got coming up to fast "Somehow I don't remember this one being this hard." Jen muttered out.

Dante chuckled watching Jen for a moment "I think it was right around here when you made your mistake." He let out laughing.

"Shut up Dante…" Jen growled out.

Dante closed his eyes laughing "Ok ok… I'll shut up. I don't want to get blasted through a wall again." He stated watching the two continue to dance.

"Try not to get hurt, you two," Seiga mentioned.

"I won't, I pro--" The demoness finally missed a step. She quickly recovered and went to almost missing each step again. "Great..." She muttered under her breath.

The teen sighed. He didn't know that the girls were this competitive. Seiga stood watching the two, still in awe that they could even do this game.

Jen finished off the ending of the song and leaned back against the railing that was up there, she rubbed her knee and hopped off the platform. "Want something to Drink Sienna?" She questioned, knowing well the game would tire anyone out.

Dante chuckled looking at Jen then over to Sienna. Walking over he leaned up against the back railing "You all right?" he questioned.

Sienna leaned against the railing as well. "I hope so." The demoness replied to Dante. Sienna then turned back to Jen. "Sure. Want to call it a tie?" She questioned.

"Glad neither of them got hurt," Seiga let out.

Jen chuckled looking over at Seiga "Actually my legs felt like they were going to give out there a couple times." She stated shrugging "But my legs have always been bad." The dragoness stated

"You've got bad legs?" Dante questioned looking Jen over "Sure doesn't look like it." He let out chuckling.

Jen rolled her eyes shaking her head before she looked at Sienna "Heh a tie sounds nice." She let out chuckling "Now how about that drink?"

Sienna began walking towards the fast food area of the arcade. She felt a bit like French fries, too so she decided to pay for her own things. _'Yeah, clogging up arteries is fun.'_ She joked in her mind.

"I guess that means she wants a drink, now," Seiga murmured and started towards Sienna.

Jen chuckled and followed after Seiga. "Come on slow poke." She called out back to Dante.

Dante shook his head and caught up to Jen "Hey Ver's running around here to, so if you see him tell him I've been looking for him." He stated "I'm going to go play the race games for a bit." The man let out grinning.

"You don't want anything to drink? Or something to munch on?" Jen questioned chuckling.

"You buying?"

Jen shrugged "I could make you pay for your stuff but I'm feeling nice today." She let out grinning.

"Heh… you so evil."

Sienna walked up to the counter and looked at what they had. She ordered a medium soda and looked over at Seiga.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"I guess..." He had a somewhat puzzled look on his face. In the Realm of Time, the arcades didn't have restaurants in them. "Whatever you're having."

"Alright. Make that two medium Pepsi's and two large fries," The demoness stated.

"Hey, you're that lady that was playing DDR. I'll pay for your food and drinks. You deserve a reward. So how long have you two been going out?" He questioned.

"He's my nephew," Sienna responded.

"Oh, sorry... my bad," The guy let out sheepishly as Sienna and Seiga started to walk to a booth to sit down.

Dante shook his head and followed Jen up to the fast food area; he got himself a large soda and large fries as she got herself a large drink.

"Now you two make a cute couple."

Jen held back a laugh "We're just good friends." She stated chuckling.

"Heh, yeah although I wouldn't mind bagging the old dragon here again." Dante let out grinning as he got elbowed in the side. "It was just a joke."

"Haha I'm not laughing." Jen let out smirking as she took her drink, paying for it as she walked over in the direction that Sienna and Seiga had gone sitting down at the booth "Shoot your boyfriend for me Sienna." She let out chuckling.

Dante shook his head and sat down "I said it was a joke." He let out taking a sip from his soda.

"I thought you two were just sex buddies," Seiga commented with a smirk as Sienna blushed a deep red.

"What?"

"It's what you said before," He let out then chuckled. "Anyway, good job you two. I'd be tripping all over the place if I tried that."

Jen took a sip from her soda seeing how Sienna was blushing like hell from Seiga's comment, the dragoness let out a chuckle "Boyfriend or Sex Buddy she can still shoot his ass for being such a dork." She let out.

Dante shook his head munching on some of his fries "Since when did you get a stick put up your ass Jen?" he questioned.

Jen growled over at Dante for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"HAH No smart ass reply for that? Man you really do have a stick up your ass now." Dante let out and got a small pistol pointed to his face by the dragoness.

Jen pulled back the gun and put it back in its holster at her side "Sorry… I'm just not in the mood for jokes right now." She muttered out drinking from her soda.

Sienna let out a sigh. "You know it's dangerous to pull that out in a public area," She murmured.

"Do they bring the food to you or do you get it at the counter?" Seiga asked.

"We pick it up, I'll--"

"I'll get it when it comes. You're the one that actually has a job so I need to do something," The teen interrupted.

Jen chuckled "No one noticed it." She let out "Shocking as that may seem." She stated looking around at the people around her.

Dante shook his head "Jen's on her little monthly thing." He let out sticking out his tongue.

"I swear I am going to blow your damn head off if you keep it up Dante." The dragoness growled out.

"Yeah and get taken away by the police for murder." The man let out smirking.

"I wouldn't kill you… just put a bullet to your damn forehead." Jen hissed out glaring over to Dante.

"Damn me for having my father's healing powers." Dante let out chuckling.

Jen just smirked "That's the problem of being the son of a demon." She let out chuckling "You inherit things you don't want to have." The dragoness stated.

Dante glared over at Jen before just taking a long drink from his soda. Not wanting to say anything to the dragoness right now he put one foot on the table.

"Two larges fries!" The man at the counter said.

Seiga started to get up, and then realized the floor was wet... a little too late. He slipped and felt himself fall backwards. He tried to turn around and regain balance, but it all ended up wrong.

"Oh, my fucking God..." Sienna burst out into laughter as she saw where Seiga's face was.

Jen glanced over hearing the surprised shout come from Dante and nearly gagged on her soda due to a fit of laughter coming up.

Dante nearly fell out of his chair "Well it's nice to see how you two are having a lovely time…" he let out looking over to Jen and Sienna seeing how to two were laughing like crazy about how Seiga had landed face first into Dante's lap. "You okay Seiga?" he questioned helping the teen up.

The dragoness tried to hold back her laughs but was failing at every try.

"Y-yeah," Seiga stuttered. He didn't like the attention he was getting. Luckily, no one else but the four of them saw.

"S... sorry... It's just... too damn... funny..." Sienna was struggling to get the words out as she laughed.

"I'll... go get the food now." The teen left in a hurry to get the French fries.

"Don't trip!" The demoness called after him.

"Caution wet floor…" Jen let out chuckling for a moment "You took that well Dante." She stated.

"Eh… I'm used to that sort of thing." The man let out.

Jen just stared at him and laughed more "No comment." She let out.

Sienna finally calmed down. She just let out a small chuckle to Dante's comment.

"Well, there's our laugh of the moment," She remarked.

Seiga took the fries and walked back. He took a seat beside Dante again and was still a bit red from what happened.

Dante plopped another fry in his mouth and chuckled "You two got a good laugh, me and Seiga didn't." He remarked.

"I'll snag a fry." Jen let out grabbing one of Dante's fries.

"HEY!" Dante let out grabbing Jen's hand "Go get your own." He let out

"Awwwww but your taste so good." The dragoness let out smirking.

"You do realize that sounded so… wrong right?" Dante questioned looking at Jen.

Jen chuckled and managed to get her hand away from Dante as she ate the fry. "It distracted you long enough."

"That was so evil!" Dante let out frowning.

"Hey I bought those for you. I should have the right to eat one." The dragoness let out.

Sienna ate a fry and handed Seiga his. He looked at the yellow stick of grease.

"You guys really eat these?" He picked one up.

"Yeah. They aren't healthy, but they're a good snack." Sienna took a few more and finished them off.

Seiga picked one up, placed it in his mouth, and began to chew. The salty taste somewhat surprised him. He looked down to see they did have salt on them. The teen didn't observe it at first. He then reached for another one.

Jen reached over and snagged another one of Dante's fries plopping it into her mouth.

"Come on go get your own." Dante let out and grabbed Jen's hand before it could snag another fry, he grabbed her other hand when it started snaking it's way over.

"Heh you forgot dragons are very flexible Dante." Jen let out twisting her hands around causing Dante to wince a bit in pain.

"Your going to get fat if you keep eating all these fries!" Dante let out slamming Jen's hands down on the table.

"Never got fat yet." Jen let out grinning.

"High metabolism here," Sienna commented and ate another fry.

"First time eating these things," Seiga added. He was already more than half way done with his fries. The teen then wondered what became of his brother.

---

Seigi came back in the hospital room, seeing that Yazoo was gone and Seph was taking a nap. He couldn't pass up a chance like this. Even though he'd only known his father for less than 48 hours, he grabbed the nearest writing utensil and smirked.

Seph had dozed off, since he had been left alone he really had nothing better to do. He had the remote to the TV in one had and was basically just out for the count right now.

---

Jen squirmed trying to get her hands free from Dante's grip "Hey look Vergil!"

"Huh where?" Dante let out letting go of Jen's hands so he could look behind him. "I don't see 'em." He let out turning around pinning Jen's hand back down against the table as she grabbed one of his fries.

"Aw you didn't give me enough time to just snatch all your fries." Jen let out laughing as she plopped a fry into her mouth.

"Heh, I just figured I'd play along there."

"You totally fell for that and you know it!"

"I was only pretending to fall for it." Dante let out as he smirked.

Jen chuckled "Whatever." The dragoness stated and got her other hand grabbed by the half demon.

Sienna was amused by the two rather than getting jealous of their closeness. She was just enjoying her food while taking a break from the day's work. Hell, the whole year's work.

"What ever are we going to do about those bets, Jen?" She questioned.

"Bets? Oh, yeah!" Seiga let out as a fry almost escaped his mouth. His hand rushed up to cover his mouth to avoid further embarrassment.

Dante looked over to Sienna "Bets?" he questioned

"Hmmmmm we could work them out after we eat here." Jen let out as she was nearly pulled over the table by Dante. She let out a startled meep when he tugged at her arms.

"Come here dragon girl!" Dante let out tugging Jen over the table. He got flipped out of his chair and she landed with her boobs in his face.

The demoness then couldn't take it. Dante was just being too playful with the dragoness. The green monster was at work here, nothing more. She got up and stood beside the booth.

"I'm going to the bathroom," She let out before walking off.

Seiga just sat there in the booth. He'd practically inhaled the French fries. The half demon then reached for a few of Dante's and took a drink of his Pepsi.

---

Seigi quickly scribbled on Sephiroth's face. He was either going to die by: being killed by his father or laughing until he ran out of breath.

The teen couldn't hold it in much longer. He burst out into laughter, having a hard time composing himself again.

Sephiroth grumbled and cracked open his eyes "Seigi?" he questioned yawning. "What's so funny?"

---

Jen growled and got up off Dante nearly getting kicked in the ass by the man. She grabbed his leg pulling out her pistol sticking it on his forehead smirking "Heh… nice going pissing off your girlfriend." She let out.

Dante looked around noticing Sienna had left "Aw damn it…" he mumbled out, the demon moved Jen's gun out of his face and grumbled "Ok you can let go of my leg now."

"I don't think I want to." Jen let out chuckling "I kind of like this position." She stated keeping her gun pointed at the half demon's face.

Seiga smirked and looked at Jen.

"Jen, your fries are getting cold." He starting pulling the small basket of fries towards him.

---

"N-nothing..." Seigi stammered. He took a seat with a smirk on his face, trying hard not to laugh. He was unsuccessful and continued laughing his head off.

"There must be something funny with the way your laughing." The silver haired man stated sitting up on his elbow looking at the teen.

---

"Feel free to eat them." Jen let out chuckling "I can just snag Dante's." the dragoness stated sticking her tongue out.

"Jen get off! And let go of my leg!" Dante let out whining like a baby.

"What'd you do now Dante?" A familiar voice asked.

"Nothing! She started it!"

"You pulled me over the table like a dumb ass." Jen stated looking over to Vergil "Hey Ver." She stated putting her pistol back in it's holster.

"You started it by eating my fries." Dante mumbled out.

---

"Just... don't look at your reflection," Seigi let out. He chuckled a few more times, wondering where Yazoo was so he could have in on the fun.

---

"Vergil!" Seiga exclaimed with a smile on his face. "I'm glad to see you-- wait, what are you doing here?"

"Just making sure Dante doesn't try anything stupid." Vergil stated looking over to Seiga "Although it seems he's already started trouble."

Jen chuckled letting go of Dante's leg as she helped him up "Better go find Sienna, she's probably pissed at you." The dragoness whispered and shoved Dante off.

"Yeah yeah I'm going." Dante let out walking off.

Vergil watched Dante head off and looked at Jen who picked up the chair "Why are you here Jen? I thought you'd be home with Sephiroth." He stated.

Jen sighed "Just killing time..." the dragoness stated.

---

Seph sighed shaking his head "You pulled the 'mark on your fathers face while he's sleeping' trick didn't you?" he questioned.

---

Seiga began eating Jen's fries. They were getting cold, anyway. He watched and listened to Jen and Vergil talking.

"So really, now what are we going to do?" He asked.

---

"How'd you guess?" Seigi questioned with a smirk on his face. He was acting like the over-grown child he was again.

"Ali took great pride in doing the same thing when she was your age." Seph stated "She had fun drawing things like a rabbit nose and whiskers. The list goes on and on." The man let out chuckling.

---

"Wait for Dante to drag Sienna back so we can go to the Karaoke parlor." Jen let out chuckling leaning back against the table.

"You? Sing Karaoke?" Vergil questioned quirking up a brow as he looked at Jen.

"What?" The dragoness questioned.

"Nothing, just never pictured you as the type to sing karaoke." Vergil replied.

---

"Heh... I'm just having my fun," Seigi responded. "And I get to live with you until I'm 18, too, remember?"

---

"I heard Sienna's stubborn. Dante'll have to be very persuasive if he wants to get her to come back out," Seiga commented. "So you're coming with us, too, Vergil?"

Vergil shrugged "I wouldn't mind listening to Jen sing." He let out smirking over to the dragoness.

Jen chuckled "You'll get to hear Sienna sing to if Dante can bring her back over here." She stated chuckling.

---

Sephiroth chuckled and sat up "Yeah, and you'll probably be living with me and Jen until you can find yourself a place to stay." He let out laughing.

"I was thinking of going back to the Realm of Time, you know? It's pretty fun there, even though it's not as advanced as here," Seigi leaned back in his chair. "Of course, I'd miss everyone here."

---

"I think I see them coming," Seiga said, glancing back at the two figures coming out.

"Damn you, Dante..." Sienna murmured somewhat playfully. No matter how pissed off she got, Dante always got her in a better mood somehow. Maybe it was just the way he was easy to talk to after a hard day's work. Or just the fact that they both had demon blood in them.

"I guess Dante Sweet talked her into coming back." Jen let out chuckling.

Vergil shook his head and sighed "He was always the sweet talker when it came to women."

---

"You'd get bored out of your skull and come back here for some fun." Seph let out laughing.

"Without Seiga, yeah, I'd have no one to annoy. But I have friends there, too. Of course, it's been about 2 years in there without me," Seigi sighed feeling slightly depressed. "Life sucks, then you die."

---

"What about you, Vergil? No girls for you?" Seiga let out, a bit curious.

"None that really caught my eye yet." Vergil stated shaking his head "Plus I'm not up for settling down with a woman yet."

"Your to stuck up to find one. That's why your still a 'vergin'" Jen let out snickering.

"What is it with you and doing that?" Vergil let out glaring at Jen.

"Just messing with ya." The dragoness stated laughing.

Dante walked over "Ok Jen I'm getting you back for stealing those fries. Your going to do Karaoke to Barbie Girl." He let out smirking.

Jen shook her head "Oh my god…"

---

Seph sighed and laid back down with his hands behind his head "All the more reason for you to just stay here." He let out "You might find some kicks in this world that you wouldn't find in the Realm of Time."

"Like what?" Seigi made sure not to lean back too far in his chair, remembering what happened last time.

---

Sienna felt Dante's hand sneak into hers. She knew he was still trying to suck up to her to not get her mad again.

"Is that... a bad song?" Seiga questioned. He didn't have the slightest clue as to what that was.

"More like an embarrassing song for me to sing." Jen let out glancing over to Dante.

"I couldn't make you sing that other one you listen to a lot." The man let out sticking his tongue out.

"Which one would that be?" Vergil questioned.

"Missy Elliot's Can't stop." Jen let out shaking her head.

---

Sephiroth shrugged "Besides the whole 'demon, dragon' war going on maybe you'd like to go around to the malls, maybe the amusement park even." He stated.

---

"Who's Missy Elliot?" Seiga had yet another puzzled look on his face.

"It's probably best not to explain," Sienna answered. "I don't prefer her music, but she's fairly popular."

"Oh..." The teen let out, not knowing what to add.

---

"So, just like you and Jen are 'forbidden,' Mother and Jen's friendship is forbidden, too?..." Seigi murmured. "Amusement parks... I don't know. I've never been to one. But I was thinking of after I turn 18. I still have a few months, here... I think just 3, though..."

"Kind of… Jen's boss sends her out to kill demons and your mother is a demoness… so you could say it's forbidden." Seph stated "Oh? What was you thinking about when you turn 18?" the man questioned.

---

Jen shook her head "If I have to sing that song I am so forcing you to sing one with me Dante." The dragoness let out smirking.

"No thanks." Dante let out laughing.

"He's a crappy singer anyway." Vergil let out laughing.

---

"I was going to go back to the Realm of Time," Seigi responded to the older man's question.

---

"What song?" Sienna asked.

"Barbie Girl or something like that..." Seiga answered as Sienna chuckled.

"Good luck with that one."

"Dante singing Barbie girl would break all the windows in the room." Jen let out laughing her ass off.

"Ah come on, I don't sound that bad." Dante let out grinning.

Vergil shook his head "Yeah that's what you think. You haven't heard yourself sleep singing yet."

---

Sephiroth shrugged "Do what you want I guess, when you hit 18 I can't really tell you what to do anymore." The man stated "You're old enough to know what you want to do."

"Doesn't that scare you?" Seigi let out. "Ah well, kids can't be kids forever... unless you're a half demon or demon then you're all set."

---

Seiga just wore a smile, still not knowing what to add. Usually Seigi did most of the talking in these situations.

"Why are you so quiet, Seiga?" Sienna questioned.

"I don't have much to say right now, that's all." The teen looked over at the karaoke area. "Are you guys going, yet?"

Jen chuckled and walked on off "Come on Sienna, you get to sing first." She let out smirking.

"This should be good. You have a great voice!" Dante let out running off dragging Sienna behind him.

Vergil shook his head "I don't know which ones worse… Jen or Dante." He let out walking off waiting for Seiga.

---

"Nothing really scares me much anymore… besides Jen." Seph let out chuckling "Besides, I've seen Aliana grow up and leave the house…" he let out sighing.

"You gotta be ooooooooold, then. Much, much older than Mother," Seigi remarked, smirking.

---

"I've never heard either," Seiga responded walking after the four. "Poor Sienna... getting dragged like a rag doll..."

"Ah, shit..." Sienna muttered. She didn't know what song they had in store for her.

"That's the way Dante is…" Vergil let out as he rubbed his forehead "Let's hope he doesn't yank her arm off." The man let out.

Jen chuckled opening the door letting Dante and Sienna in first, she loved these karaoke parlor's it gave privacy and it was better than a simple machine that they put out. "Hey slow pokes you coming?" She let out looking at Vergil and Seiga.

---

Sephiroth let out a laugh "Yeah I'm old… but not that old." He stated "I think I'm about 15 years older than your mother…" he let out shrugging.

"You mean including the age she is now? I mean like now now, not then now. Well..." Seigi smirked again. "With all these brain cells in my head, I'd say she's a good... let's she... she was that age... she should be 21 right now. So you'd have to be... 36? Ah, I suck at math."

---

"I'm afraid to see what happens if he does rip it off," Seiga let out and walked inside the karaoke parlor.

"What song did you two pick for me?" Sienna questioned.

"I was hoping to get you to sing Genie in a Bottle." Jen let out as she walked in followed by Vergil.

"Genie in a Bottle?" Dante questioned chuckling as he plopped down on the couch in the room. "Sounds like a good one for Sienna to sing."

"I am so going to get you back for picking out Barbie Girl for me." The dragoness let out smirking.

"Aw damn…"

"I wouldn't let Dante sing. He might make everyone in here run." Vergil let out snickering.

---

Sephiroth chuckled "Close enough." he let out flipping the channel over to something else. "I feel like an old man at times. Especially around Jen and your mother."

"You don't look that old, but when you think about it..." Seigi was trying to keep from getting Seph mad and looked back up at his face. He snickered, remembering the cat face he drew on the older man. "... I can't take you seriously when you have that on your face..." The teen started laughing again.

---

"Great..." Sienna muttered, thinking she shouldn't have sang at all in the car.

"Good luck." Seiga let out a small chuckle. He was hoping they didn't have him sing anything.

Jen chuckled "I have a good song for Sienna if she doesn't want to sing Genie in a Bottle." She stated walking up to the machine looking through the list of songs.

Vergil shook his head walking over to the couch sitting down "I'm afraid to find out what song she would choose."

"Probably something funny." Dante let out chuckling.

---

Seph shook his head "I swear if you did this in permanent marker." He let out getting up and walking into the side room that lead to a bathroom.

---

"Would you want me to dance to it, too?" The demoness asked, jokingly.

"I don't' see why not. You did a great job at DDR," Seiga commented.

"Thanks, but I really don't dance all that well..."

---

"Heh..." Seigi looked down at the marker and read 'washable.' He leaned back in his chair again, taking in a deep breath. The teen fell back again, lucky enough he didn't break the back legs to the seat. "Ow..." He let out on the ground. The half demon just lay there for awhile, rethinking his mistake.

Sephiroth let out a grumble when he felt the floors were cold "Why can't they turn off the fucking AC once in awhile." He mumbled out washing off his face.

---

"No need to dance. I sure as hell know I'm not dancing." The dragoness let out picked out the song she wanted and pulled the Mic off handing it over to Sienna "Have fun." Jen stated chuckled as she walked over sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Which song did you pick out?" Dante questioned looking at Jen.

"You'll see." The dragoness stated "You'll get a kick out of it Dante." She stated grinning.

Vergil shook his head chuckling "This is going to be entertaining.

As the song started, Sienna finally realized what it was. "Aw, fuck you Jen..." She mumbled.

The demoness smirked as she realized what song it was. "Jen... this requires two females' singers..." She quickly grabbed Jen dragged her on the tiny 'stage' as the introduction of the song began.

---

"Don't mind me..." Seigi stated, still on the ground. He knew Sephiroth couldn't see him. The teen now hated these chairs.

Seph grabbed a towel and dried off his face, he wrapped the towel around his shoulders walking back out seeing Seigi on the ground "Let me guess, the chair attacked you." He let out chuckling.

---

"Oh you little…" Jen let out chuckling

Dante looked at Sienna and shook his head "Never heard this song before." He let out chuckling.

"Neither have I." Vergil stated

The dragoness chuckled and whispered to Sienna "You gotta give Dante a lap dance for this."

---

"It came out of nowhere..." Seigi replied, still laying on the ground.

---

"Alright, then..." Sienna let out and handed Jen a microphone. The demoness got one for herself and chuckled.

"Automatic, supersonic, hypnotic, funky fresh." The demoness started dancing. She kept with the beat, moving her body to it. "Work my body, so melodic, this beat rolls right through my chest." Sienna smiled at the reaction she was getting from Dante for her dancing.

Jen took the microphone and followed with the dance, she was used to this type of song and the dance was more of a sexual thing than a dance really. "Everybody, Ma and Papi came to party, Grab somebody, work your body, work your body. Let me see you 1, 2 step." The dragoness sung following the beat of the song with her dance.

Dante chuckled seeing how Vergil had blushed when Jen started to dance "Heh you still like Jen don't ya?"

"N-no." Vergil let out knowing his brother had seen his beat red face.

---

Seph chuckled walking back over to the bed sitting down on the edge. He stretched his arms out and laid back "Wish Jen was here…" the man mumbled out.

---

"Outrageous, so contagious, make you crave it jazze made it." Sienna began walking towards Dante and started dancing in front of him. Soon the lap dance began. "So retarded, top charted, ever since the day I started. Strut my stuff and yes I flaunt it."

Seiga turned his head away from the 'action.' He wasn't used to seeing Sienna like this. The half demon agreed that she looked sexy, but was blushing furiously as she accidentally touched his shoulder to get her hands around Dante's neck.

---

"I'd say the same, but how about some father-son time?" Seigi questioned. "What should I be when I get a career? An assassin? I don't want to follow in Mother's footsteps. A SOLDIER? Nah. I don't know."

"Soldier isn't worth it. Trust me." Seph let out "Besides I don't want to see you going through the same shit I did… or Jacques for that matter."

---

Jen smirked for a moment seeing Dante's reaction, although the dragoness didn't follow Sienna and do a lap dance for Vergil. She kept on the stage following her dance to the beat, keeping in tune with the steps of the dance. "Goodies make the boys jump on it. No, I can't control myself, Now let me do my 1, 2 step (come on). Rock it, don't stop it Everybody get on the floor Wake the party up We about to get it on Let me see ya 1, 2 step I love it when ya 1, 2 step Everybody 1, 2 step We about to get it on."

Vergil turned his head away seeing Jen doing a sex like dance, he coughed once before getting off the couch to lean against the wall. He watched Jen some more before she ran her hand up her body which made him go wide eyed for a moment before turning his head away.

---

"I was just joking... old man," Seigi responded. "I don't think I'd want to fight for a career. I've seen what it does."

---

Seiga looked over at Vergil on the other side of Dante. He had his head turn away from him. _'I wonder why I suggested it... who knew the girls would make it so... dirty...'_

Sienna kept singing and heard that Jen's 'big part' was coming up. She smiled to herself... then felt Dante's hand placement... The demoness turned around quickly to face him and merely put her face close to his and licked his lips teasingly.

Dante was having the time of his life. Sienna was giving him a lap dance. Jen looked so hot while she danced. And his brother was too red-faced to do anything besides look away.

"... and we will, we will, rock you..." Sienna looked over at Jen for her part. She kept dancing, feeling Dante touch her again, but didn't mind.

Seiga let out another yawn and leaned back in his seat, closing his eyes. The half demon fell asleep.

Jen chuckled and hopped off the stage "I shake it like jello, make the boys say hello cause they know I'm rockin' the beat I know you heard about a lot of great MC's But they ain't got nothin' on me Because I'm 5 ft 2, I wanna dance with you And I'm sophisticated fun, I eat filet mignon And I'm nice and young, best believe I'm number one (oh)"

Vergil looked over to see that Jen had walked over to him; the man blushed a bit more before the dragoness grabbed his hand and pulled him forward. "I'm not dancing." He let out.

"Come on. Just for me." Jen whispered in the mans ear chuckling as she did a little bit of a sensual dance in front of Vergil.

---

Seph rolled over onto his side looking over to Seigi "How much do you know about Shinra and Solider?" he questioned

"Nothing," Seigi lied. He wasn't staring at Seph eye to eye which made it seem a bit more obvious.

---

Sienna finished out her part of the song and fell in Dante's lap. She sat there, feeling comfortable on the man's lap, snuggling against his warm body.

Jen chuckled and bopped Vergil's nose "This is for the hearing impaired A Jazze Pha production." She finished off the song and chuckled looking at Vergil.

"Never do that again Jen…" The man let out blushing like hell.

---

"I'm asking you once again son, how much do you know about Shinra and the Solider Forces?" Sephiroth let out in a serious tone. This wasn't a matter he liked talking about per say, but if Seigi did know something about it then he wanted to know what.

---

Sienna was caught up in laughing. She looked at Dante and hugged him. "We did good, didn't we?"

"Yeah. I liked the dancing," Dante commented. "What about you Sei--" He saw that the teen was sleeping.

"Maybe we should go now, Jen. It's really been a long day," Sienna suggested.

---

For once... Seigi's face went straight. It had no sign of smiling or humor.

"Well..." He began, remembering the stories he heard in the Realm of Time. Then finding someone who actually worked for Shinra. "... I know that Hojo's your father."

Sephiroth nodded and sat up on the bed turning around "Anything else you know? About the experiments and anything else?"

---

Jen nodded "Yeah… especially for him." The dragoness let out stretching out her arms "Plus I need to go check on Seph at the hospital." She stated.

"Seph's in the hospital?" Vergil questioned and received a nod for his answer. "What for?"

"I'd rather not say…" Jen let out walking over to Seiga grabbing the teen's shoulder "Hey sleepy head time to go." She stated.

Sienna got off of Dante and started walking towards the exit of the karaoke parlor.

"Aw... you're not going to stick around?" Dante pouted.

"I have an actual job, Dante. But Jess quit so you can go find her and bug her," Sienna responded.

Seiga was startled and quickly moved his head, biting Jen's wrist when she grabbed him.

---

"I know what happened to the SOLDIERs... someone told me..." Seigi answered. "And Sienna... she even dug up some things for me."

"So you've been doing a little back checking on things?" Sephiroth questioned looking back at Seigi "By any chance did you dig up the old files on Jen's job there? Or did you just look up things on me?" He questioned, the man wasn't trying to sound upset or mad but it might have come off as such.

---

Jen grunted and shook her head when the teen bit her wrist "Wake up or I'm going to pull your ear off kiddo." The dragoness let out grabbing Seiga's ear yanking it once.

Vergil shook his head and chuckled "Come on Dante we got something to do anyway." He stated.

"No we don't…" Dante let out.

"Yes we do now lets get going." Vergil stated grabbing Dante's arm dragging him out. "Catch ya later Jen."

"Later guys!"

---

"I really... didn't know Jen even existed..." Seigi replied. He let out a long sigh. "But it's really hard for me to be serious, you know?"

---

"See ya!" Sienna responded, waving good bye.

Seiga let go of Jen's arm. "Sorry... I had a nightmare," The teen apologized with Jen's wrist still on his ear.

"Why don't you two just... teleport there. I can take Jen's car back to her house and get someone to pick me up from there. I think it'll be easier that way. Besides, I don't have much of a reason to be seeing Sephiroth," Sienna stated.

"Up to Seiga if he wants to Teleport. I'm not really in the mood for driving." The dragoness stated letting go of Seiga's ear as she got her wrist back. "Just park it in the garage if you take it back to my place." Jen stated.

---

Seph leaned back on his side and just nodded "Surely there must have been something about her on the files." He stated but just decided to drop the subject "You must be tired… why don't you go get some rest?"

---

"I might need the keys first," Sienna replied. "Then the car might be able to run."

"Meet you there," Seiga let out, teleporting back to the hospital.

---

"Well, Seiga doesn't know I know any of this stuff, and yeah... he doesn't know any of this stuff at all--"

Seiga was now standing at the foot of Seph's bed.

"Boo." He smiled and had a tired look on his face, whereas, Seigi was still energetic.

"Scarey," Seigi let out.

"Hey Seiga." Seph let out chuckling.

---

Jen tossed Sienna over to keys "Try not to damage her." She let out grinning before she disappeared.

---

"You look like hell." The man let out and nearly fell out of the bed when Jen popped up sitting on the bed beside him "Jen…"

"What? You should be used to me popping in out of nowhere by now." The dragoness let out.

"I think I'm heading back to Mother's in a bit to go to sleep," Seiga responded, stretching.

"Hey, can I hitch a ride to Jen's house? I'm tired, too. It's not everyday you try to kill me," Seigi commented.

"Sure," Seiga walked over to Seigi. "I'm sure you two would want some time alone to talk. So I guess we'll be out," The twin let out, putting a hand on Seigi's shoulder and teleporting out.

Jen nodded when the two teleported out, she crawled around to Seph's backside looking him over "God… I'm so sorry for doing this to you…" she let out looking at all the bandages he had on his upper torso.

"It's nothing Jen… you've put me in worse conditions than this." The man stated and felt the dragoness grasp him in a hug from behind.

"I don't want to kill you… if I wasn't… a dragon things would be better. You wouldn't have to put up with all the hiding and everything else." Jen let out nuzzling her head on Seph's shoulder, letting his hair act as a sort of blanket.

---

"Well, I guess this is good bye until tomorrow," Seigi responded as Seiga was getting ready to leave.

"Yeah. I just hope Kadaj and Jess aren't... in an intimate moment," Seiga let out. He yawned again. Even half demons needed sleep.

"Well, why don't you stay here, then?" Seigi questioned.

"That's not an option." He got a blank stare from his twin. "My beds are way more comfortable than these couches." With that, the teen teleported out to his bedroom at Jess' mansion.

"Heh, that's Seiga for you." The half demon sat on the couch for awhile before lying down and falling asleep.

---

Seph felt Jen nuzzling the side of his neck and chuckled "Go on home… you need some sleep." The man stated.

"I'd rather stay here…" the dragoness mumbled out feeling comfortable where she was. She felt herself get moved to a side and then she was pulled close to the silver haired man as he laid back.

"You'll have to leave sometime… visiting hours are over." Sephiroth let out chuckling. "Although they might make an exception for you." He added in rubbing Jen's shoulder as she yawned.

The dragoness stretched out her legs, laying her head on Seph's chest as she yawned again "Maybe… if I fall asleep here." She let out feeling drowsy, her eyes closed as she wrapped an arm around Seph's waist not wanting to let the man go.

---

"Jess, tell me..." Kadaj began with Jess in his arms. Oddly, both were wearing clothes due to taking a shower together then getting back in bed to sleep. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing. I'm just about worried about Jen and Seph, that's all. I mean, she did almost kill him--"

"You almost killed me and look where we are." The silver-haired man kissed the side of the ninja's neck once and let his hands wander around a bit before a knock at the door came.

"Come in," Jess answered. Seiga walked in, yawning.

"I just wanted to check up on you two. Well, moreover to Jess, but yeah..." The teen didn't know what to say. He never saw the two in the same bed, although, he was thankful they had clothes on.

"I'm fine. I'm just... tired..." The ninja responded.

"Well, I don't have much to say, so I'm going to my room. I know I said that I'd be back in the afternoon, but I just got so exhausted--"

"That's alright, Seiga. You do live here so there's no need to apologize for that," Kadaj interrupted. "Anyway, we were just going to sleep, too." He lay down back beside Jess.

"Good night, Seiga," Jess let out, lying beside Kadaj.

"'Night," The teen replied, exiting the room.

---

Yazoo grumbled as he walked back to the room that Seph was staying in, he cracked open the door and saw that the TV was off. Glancing over to the bed he was Seph was asleep with Jen sleeping and chuckled softly "Guess she came back and fell asleep…" he let out and sighed closing the door before walking down the hall "Gotta get home now."

---

Jess opened her eyes slowly, letting out a yawn as well. She saw some waffles on the nightstand and chuckled. Beside it was orange juice, bacon, eggs, and some silver ware.

"I should never take him for granted again," She said to herself, stretching. The demoness then picked up a note beside it that read: _'Be back before 7 PM. Went to work. - Love, Kadaj.'_

The woman took the plate and a fork. She decided to be brave and eat the food her husband had prepared. It wasn't everyday he cooked... hell, he never did. Jess then cut a piece of the waffle off and put it in her mouth. Surprisingly, it tasted alright.

She looked out the window to see that it was just morning. Then glancing at the clock, it was 7:12 AM. Now that she was a bum, the ninja sighed and didn't know what to do today besides sleep with Kadaj when he got back.

---

Sephiroth let out a yawn and felt the weight on his chest, cracking open his eyes the man smiled seeing Jen sound asleep. He ran a hand through her hair and yawned still feeling tired. The man wrapped his arm around the dragoness' shoulders and closed his eyes falling back to sleep. He never really liked being a morning person and plus this was just one of those days where he just wanted to sleep.

---

"That Kadaj..." Jess let out. She picked up the tray... all the food gone in a matter of minutes. The ninja just couldn't go back to sleep. The demoness decided to walk to the kitchen instead of teleport. Maybe, this power might not always be there so she had to stay used to walking around the house.

"Boo!" Seiga exclaimed, jumping in front of Jess, trying to scare her when she walked out the door.

"Ha!" Jess' shadow clone said from behind Seiga, scaring him. It disappeared as the ninja let out a small laugh.

"You didn't even do any hand signs..."

"That surprises me, too. I think... it works with the telekinetic power I just received. I just thought of the hand signs and poof! A shadow clone... so why are you up so early?" The women questioned, walking on ahead.

"I always get up early. Since I was a few minutes ahead of Seigi, I'm older. First to rise, the last one down..." He replied.

"Ah..."

"Why don't you just teleport?"

"I don't feel like it." Jess sighed as Seiga walked behind her.

"Well, I'm going off to explore the city," The teen stated.

"Just don't kill anyone. And be back by lunch, I'm going to make something for us," The ninja said and Seiga was gone. "Teens..."

---

Seph stretched out his arms and felt the weight on his chest gone. The man shot up and looked around, seeing Jen sitting in a chair beside the bed, she had fallen asleep again with a book in hand. Sitting up the silver haired man stretched once again before reaching a hand over touching the dragoness' shoulder "Hey Jen… wake up." He stated looking at the clock, it was almost noon.

Jen grumbled and lifted her head "Huh? What time is it?" she questioned yawning.

"Almost noon."

"WHAT?" Jen blurted out her head shooting up as she looked over to the clock "Oh my god!"

---

"Where is that Seiga?..." The worried mother asked herself. She just made sandwiches due to boredom. The woman just called up a friend, who was an alchemist, to help her fix the room Jen and Seiga fought in. Now, it looked just as good as before.

"Sorry I'm late. I was having too much fun," The teen apologized.

"It's alright. I just put together some sandwiches. Nothing special. I was busy... cleaning all morning." The ninja placed the plates on the table.

"Sandwitches? You mean... a sand witch?... What?" Seiga was puzzled.

"Sandwich. It's not a witch, and it doesn't have sand. Don't ask me; I didn't name it." The ninja bit into hers.

---

"Ok Jen relax, so you slept in big deal." Sephiroth let out watching Jen as she tromped around the room in a rather amusing way.

"Usually I never sleep in." The dragoness complained and sat the book down on the chair "You hungry?" She questioned looking back at Seph.

Sephiroth chuckled leaning his chin on his hand "Lunch in bed? Well this is something new." He let out grinning.

Jen rolled her eyes "I've made you lunch in bed before." She stated.

Seigi walked in the hospital room Jen and Seph were in. "You know, it took me all morning to find this place." He took a seat and put his feet on the nightstand beside Seph's bed. "Hi."

---

"Heh, I'm guessing you've never had a sandwich?" Jess questioned, finishing hers off.

"Not at all. I'm just.. bored..." Seiga responded. "I don't know what to do right now--"

"I can train you if you want. I'm bored, too. Me without a job... sucks, but Kadaj seems to like it." Jess simply chuckled.

---

Sephiroth glanced over to Seigi waving "Hey kiddo." He let out chuckling "Jen sort of… fell asleep and didn't get home last night." He stated.

"Ok lunch time." Jen let out walking out of the room.

"And then she fell back asleep after she woke up." The man let out laughing.

"Well, that sounds like me. I'm not a morning person, although I've gotten up for training early each morning. I'm happy I got another hour of sleep instead of 'waking up with the sun,' as Rei says." The teen put his feet down and looked outside. "This is a pretty big city, isn't it?"

"Not that big, at least not to me." Seph let out sitting up on the bed stretching "Usually Jen's always up early, today I guess she just got to tired."

"Well, bigger than the place I used to live. I got lost so many times..." Seigi just chuckling. "I finally figured out I should follow the road sign with the big white 'H' to this place."

---

Seiga was knocked down by the ninja. He'd done his best to try and get at least one hit on her. No wonder Sienna hired her as her assassin.

"Never let your guard down. And keep your eyes open for an attack. I'm pretty sure you could've got my stomach area that time," Jess stated as the teen got up. They were in a room the woman made especially for training. "Never act just on impulse. Think before you attack." The teen went at lightning speed to the woman only to be dodged by her. "And don't let enemies see your attack before you deliver it."

---

Sephiroth chuckled looking at Seigi "You'll get used to it… if you decide to stay here that is." The man stated as he flipped on the TV turning it to a channel, the mans eyes rolled seeing Rufus on the screen talking "I swear he's so full of himself." Sephiroth muttered.

"I don't know him personally so I can't say," Seigi let out. "Usually, I don't judge people until I get to know them.

---

Seiga finally collapsed on his rear end in defeat. "You're too strong."

"That's your opinion." Jess took his wrist and pulled him up. "Hit me."

"I admit defeat. You're--" The ninja struck at his head as he caught her fist.

"See? It's not that hard." She looked in her son's eyes, seeing anger. "Anger is never good... I learned that the hard way. Always acting on emotions. But almost always for the benefit of others." The woman back up. "Try again?" Seiga nodded and summoned a fire ball.

"You didn't say what I should hit you with." He just smirked.

"Heh..." The woman closed her hand into a fist and put the fire out. "You're not ready for that, yet. I could just easily fling that back at you--" She felt Seiga's presence behind her and back flipped behind him, putting him in an arm lock. "You're not suitable to be a ninja. Maybe just a swordsman just like your father."

---

"You don't want to know him…" Seph let out grumbling about the man.

"What's so wrong with Rufus?" Jen questioned walking in handing Seph one of the small trays she had.

"Just about everything to me." The man let out taking the tray looking at Jen who just shook her head.

The dragoness rolled her eyes and walked over to Seigi handing him a tray as well "Didn't know what you wanted so I got a mixture of things." She stated chuckling as she grabbed her chair moving the book on it off.

"I just ate... but second lunches are the best," Seigi said, taking the fork and starting to eat and try things on the tray.

---

"Gotcha!" Seiga let out, missing Jess by a millimeter.

"Almost. You're getting there," The demoness commented. "Good try, though."

"I'm never going to--"

"I was once human..." That got Seiga's attention. "I thought a lot of things were impossible until I got here... I used to be so weak... But now, I'm a shitload stronger." Seiga finally got the woman in the shoulder. "Good. Now, let's try 3 hits." The woman just smiled.

---

Seph chuckled and began eating his lunch that Jen brought.

"I talked with the doctor, he said after your check up today you'll be able to go home." The dragoness stated as she ate a few things off her tray, taking a chunk out of the piece of meat she had.

"You like that meat, don't you, Jen?" Seigi teased and chuckled at his comment

---

Jess accidentally forgot to make the impact to her son's shoulder a little less painful. Seiga flew back, landing on his rear.

"Sorry..." The ninja apologized.

"It's okay. I guess... that can be punishment for trying to kill Seigi." He got back up, getting ready to fight again.

---

Jen chuckled and saw Seph's look "Dragon habits…" She let out

"Dragon habits? What are you a rabid dragon now?" Seph let out laughing.

"I'm a carnivore… er- well omnivore but that's not the point. In my dragon form I have to tear up meat with my fangs, it's a hard habit to kick." Jen let out pointing her fork at Seph.

"Heh all right, just try not to act like an animal in the hospital." The man let out watching how Jen chopped up the meat and ate it in pieces "Don't want the doctor coming in and freaking out."

"You better not hope Jen chops too hard on meat." Seigi's pervy mind was kicking in again.

"Actually I did sort of… bite Seph once." The dragoness let out chuckling.

"Yes and that hurt like… hell." Sephiroth stated eating the biscuit he had. "Next time remind me to never use a bubble gum flavored condom."

"Well I had to see if it did taste like bubble gum." Jen let out grinning.

Seigi started laughing hysterically. He almost dropped his tray in doing so.

"I gotta remember that. 'Don't use bubblegum fla--'" He watched Alice walk in.

"I'm here to take Doctor Smith's place," Alice said. She glanced at Seigi and just smiled at him.

_'Oh yeah, I'm good...'_ He thought to himself before starting to finish whatever was on his plate.

Jen glanced over to Alice and looked at Seigi figuring out well something happened between the two she just kept eating finishing off her meal.

Sephiroth glanced over to Alice nodding "All right." He stated and finished off his own meal watching as Jen walked over and took the tray.

"I'll take these back down, while she does your check up." The dragoness let out chuckling before she walked out.

"I'll leave you and the nurse alone. I'll just take my tray down, too," Seigi got up and walked out.

Jen walked back in seeing that Alice was done with the check up, the dragoness leaned back against the wall waiting for the nurse to give Seph the 'ok to go' before she would say anything. She knew Seph never liked these type of things, because of all the things that happened in his past but he wasn't showing any signs that he was scared… although she could tell he was.

Sephiroth's eyes were focused on the ceiling, he never liked these type of things and he wanted this to be just done and over with soon. That way he could get out of here and go home… and then go to work the next day. It was when the nurse pulled out a needle that the man started to freak out with fear. He never liked shots, never liked getting them and like hell if he was going to get one now. Instinct took over and he grabbed Alice's hand roughly holding it away "No shots." Seph muttered out, his voice shaken with a slight fear in its tone.

Alice was startled when he grabbed her hand. This happened rarely when a patient grabbed her. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have to," She apologized. "I'm sure if you don't look at it, you won't feel it."

"And I thought I was a wuss," Seigi whispered in Jen's ear. "At least I can take a shot."

"If you had a past like his you'd be acting the same way." Jen whispered back seeing how Seph's eyes were just filled with the fear that he had built up inside.

"That's what they all say… but it always hurts." Seph let out keeping a tight hold on Alice's hand. He nearly jumped when Jen had placed her hand on his shoulder. Sephiroth let go of Alice's arm and wrapped his arms around Jen's waist burying his face into her chest.

Jen nodded to Alice giving her the go ahead so she could give Seph the shot and be done with it.

Alice looked down at his arm, wiped it with an alcohol pad, and stuck the needle in. She injected the substance into the arm and took it out. The rabbit zoanthrope then unwrapped a small bandage and put it on it.

"There," She said and started walking out. "You're set to go."

"Call me!" Seigi said after her and chuckled.

Jen rolled her eyes at Seigi and placed a hand on Seph's head "All better?" she questioned

"Yeah…" the man mumbled out tightening his grip on Jen's waist. "Let's just get out of here… I don't want anymore shots." He let out.

"All right…" The dragoness stated and watched Seph let go and get up grabbing his cloths as he went to the bathroom. She waited and a few moments later he came out in his usual black tank and black pants. "Well we gotta walk back." The dragoness let out laughing.

"I don't mind walking." Sephiroth stated stretching out his legs "I could probably use the exercise." He added in.

"Walking's the only way I get around. Plus, I can't teleport like Jen, Mother, or Seiga can... I'm so jealous..." Seigi admitted. He was ready to walk behind the two.

---

Jess took a sip from her water bottle. She took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"You were... once human?" Seiga finally broke the silence.

"Yeah. A bit hard to believe. But hey, at least I'm a nice demon," Jess joked. She was happy it was only 6 hours until Kadaj would return.

"You told us you didn't have parents--"

"I don't. That's that," The woman interrupted.

"Well, if you were human and--"

"No parents. None that I know of."

"Where you always in this world?"

"No. But I'm staying here. My other world... well, it's pretty much destroyed so yeah... I can't go back." The ninja felt depressed talking about the topic. She'd lied to Seiga about her parents and about her original world.

---

Jen chuckled and watched as Seph headed out "Problem for me is sometimes I teleport to the wrong place." She let out and followed after Seph.

"You could teleport home if you want Jen. Me and Seigi will meet you there." Sephiroth let out looking over to Jen who was now walking beside him.

"I don't care. Whatever floats your boat," Seigi responded. "At least we're all going to end up in the same place." The teen walked behind the two.

"Ma'am, your son looks just like you!" A nurse complimented.

"Eh..." The half demon let and merely smiled. The thought of being Jen's son was a bit silly to him.

Jen held back and laugh as she shook her head before disappearing. She didn't care if the nurse saw her disappear or not, she just had to get out of there to avoid laughing her ass off like a nut.

Seph rolled his eyes chuckling at the statement, thinking poor Jen at the moment. The man took the time to glance back at Seigi, yeah he didn't look anything like Jen except for a couple features.

Seigi watched Jen leave and walked up beside Sephiroth. Thinking for a moment, he thought about if he were Jen's son. Then that would mean Seiga would be, too. And they'd be half dragons instead of half demons.

"Well, so where to, now?" The teen questioned, interrupting his own thoughts.

"Home I guess, since that's where Jen probably took off to." Seph let out chuckling walking down the flight of stairs.

"Alright, then!" Seigi exclaimed. "So... what are we going to do when we get home?"

"Well I'm off work for today…" Seph let out as he hopped off the last two stairs "Maybe we can go to the amusement park today." He let out chuckling.

"Just maybe..." Seigi replied. "But what about if we drag Seiga along? He's never been to one of those places... and neither have I."

"If we can get him to come over." Seph let out chuckling "I miss my car…" the man let out sighing as he put his arms behind his head in a childish manner.

"He'll come over if you ask, I'm sure of it." Seigi snickered. He loved playing tricks on his twin.

"You've got something planned don't you?" Sephiroth questioned looking back at the teen as he walked out the door.

"Not at all," Seigi responded, going out after Seph. He was having a hard time holding in his laughter. "I was on the internet this morning..." He burst out into laughter. "'Ooo, you touch my tra la la,'" The teen sang with the accent and all.

"You found that one stupid clip didn't you?" Seph questioned, he knew the song from when Jen played it and drove him up the wall "Or did you go through Jen's media player list?"

"There's a clip to it!" Seigi let out. He had a hard time keeping a straight face.

"Yeah… they got like 3 or 4 of them." Seph let out "Jen's got one on her computer and she can look up the others for you if you want to watch them." The man let out.

"That tune is very catchy. I have it stuck in my head." Seigi looked over at a group of girls and winked at them. "I love the single life."

"Heh, most people do." Seph let out seeing how the girls giggled at the two "Although I'm happy being married to Jen." He stated. "I'm surprised you didn't find that 'Internet is for Porn' music clip."

"I didn't find it." Seigi then waved at the girls. One of them was 'brave' enough to come up to Seigi.

"We're having a party tonight. We were wondering if you two were interested in coming," She said, handing Seigi a slip of paper.

"He's not, but I am," Seigi replied, taking the paper.

"Good. See you around, hotties." The girl walked back to the group.

"None of them are virgins. They're walking STD's." Seigi burned the paper in his hand with a small fire ball and tossed the ashes over to the side.

Seph laughed looking at Seigi "You can tell?" He questioned shaking his head at the thought of those girls actually calling him 'hottie'. He could only imagine what would have happened, had Jen been there.

"It's a 'special power' I have. Nothing big. But I can tell if someone's a virgin of if they have an STD. I don't know how I do it, but I can just sense it. On another topic, Seiga's a virgin." The teen got a kick out of that and laughed.

"No surprise there… he's pretty stubborn, arrogant and damn right stuck up." Sephiroth let out laughing knowing well he shouldn't be talking about his own son like that "So I'd be surprised if he ever got a girl to love him."

He chuckled at Seph's comment about his brother. It was so true. "Some girls got him confused with me in the Realm of Time. What's funny is... there's a group of fan girls that love him there. He won a small tournament there, and he can't shake them off. I have my own group of girls, but it's a bit hard to choose just one," Seigi replied.

"You'll find the right one eventually. It just takes time." Seph let out "Me and Jen… took almost 3 years before we finally hit it off." He stated laughing as he shook his head "And that was because of a training match gone wrong…"

"Maybe I should marry a human. Then she wouldn't be able to kick my ass... or just not marry a dragon. I'd get my ass fried!" The teen exclaimed.

Sephiroth let out a small chuckle "If you ever married a dragon that would be the end of the world." The man let out smirking.

"The end of my wor--" The half demon bumped into a man who walked right in front of them. "Hey!"

"I don't believe we've met." The blue-black haired demon looked at Sephiroth. "The name's Marcus."

"No one wants you around to cause trouble!--"

"Oh, but that's my specialty. Anyway, I had some free time and decided to walk around. I didn't expect to bump into you." The demon let out a sigh. "I got one of my powers taken away just recently. Now, I can't go back in time. Heh... I didn't expect to get beaten by--"

"I'm not helping you get your power back," The teen snapped.

"Alright. Guess you don't want the... reward..."

"Reward?..." Seiga murmured more like a question than a statement.

Seph glanced back at Seigi seeing how he seemed to know this man, and apparently didn't like him that much "He's not interested in any reward you have to offer." The man let out narrowing his eyes at Marcus "If you lost your powers then it's your business and not ours. By your looks you should be quite capable of getting your powers back yourself." Sephiroth stated, he didn't speak his name since well… he didn't trust Marcus at all.

"If this demon is capable of beating you, then why should I try?" Seigi questioned, still curious about the reward.

"He caught me off guard... the reward?" Marcus let out.

"I don't have the slightest clue on how to extract powers. Why don't you ask someone... stronger?" The teen questioned.

"Because if I try to go near Jess or Seiga, they'll kill me on sight--"

"What's the reward?"

"Thought you'd never ask. Once I get my power back, I'll let you change something from the past." The demon smirked, knowing that most people always regretted something.

"Nah. No regrets here. Anyway, I'll catch ya later, hopefully in the next life instead of this one... or maybe in hell." The green-eyed teen walked past Marcus with Sephiroth.

"Think about it... if you say yes... I could even bring back Jacques. Just... think of how happy that would make Jen..." He murmured behind Seph.

"Jacques died for a reason… seeing him come back from the grave could do more damage than him being dead." Sephiroth stated clearly "Besides… I think he's better off where he is." The man stated walking ahead.

Marcus grumbled and finally gave up. "Well..."

"Why don't you ask Sienna? I'm sure she's dying to see you again," Seigi commented, walking beside Seph.

"Heh..." The demon let out. He watched the two leave and went about his own business again.

Seph sighed and just shook his head "Jen probably would have agreed… but I still feel its safer keeping the past in the past. Changing it could alter the things that are happening now." The man stated.

"Seiga and I might not be here... but that would be somewhat of a good thing, right?" Seigi let out, realizing ever since him and his brother appeared in their parent's life; things have been more chaotic. "Yeah..." The teen answered his own question.

"Not really… Jen wouldn't have someone to bug that's almost like her." Seph let out chuckling "I'm actually kind of glad you and Seiga are here… it really seems to cheer Jen up. Even though your brother hates her."

"Someone that's almost like her? You mean air head like me or stick-up-the-butt Seiga?" The teen questioned. "Too bad Kai's not here. She'd enjoy going to the amusement park... I wonder whatever happened to Yuraska..." Seigi thought for a moment. "I better not put too much thought into it or else I might consider helping Marcus."

"Jen acts more like you than your brother… the only time she has a stick up the ass is during the whole 'time of the month' thing and I know well to steer clear then." Sephiroth let out chuckling "And the fact that she's a dragon… doesn't make that time any better." He muttered out.

"Then Seiga... is on his period 24/7." The half demon chuckled. "But Seiga's Seiga, I guess. And I'm me. So aren't we walking to your house?" Seigi looked around and saw Marcus wasn't following. He sighed and put his hands behind his head as he walked.

Sephiroth nodded "Yeah… it's a bit of a long walk so it might get boring." He let out chuckling "Everyone will be themselves, no one can change that…" the man muttered out.

Seigi chuckled to a pervy comment in his mind to Seph's 'everyone will be themselves' statement.

"How about... if you ask a question and I answer it. And I ask a question and you answer it? To make the walk go faster. You know, I got lost and ran everywhere so I don't have that great of a sense of direction," The teen suggested.

"Heh…" Seph let out chuckling for a moment "You ask first then." He stated as he couldn't think of a question right off the bat.

"Hmm... on a scale of 1 to 10 - 10 being the best - how good is Jen in bed?" Seigi joked. "I'm kidding... hmm... Well, do you have all your toes?" He questioned.

"Last time I checked they were all still there. All 10 of them." Seph let out chuckling "As for the first question… I'd have to give her a 9… her tongue action hasn't been to good lately." He let out laughing. "Hmmm… now what to ask you…" the man thought for a moment "Ah… so what do you think of the dragons and demons being at war?"

Seigi laughed at Sephiroth's response to his first question. He had a hard time replying to the second question. "I think... the war's... stupid..." The teen finally caught his breath. "It's pointless. What are they trying to accomplish, really? Even if one side does win, they'd have lost a lot more than they should've if they didn't even fight... wait... that doesn't make sense..." The half demon confused himself. "Well, it's pointless. Anyway, where did you propose to Jen?"

Sephiroth was caught off guard by Seigi's question, he had to go back a bit to recall where he had actually proposed to the dragoness "If I recall… we were out on a mission at one of the reactors. It was just me and her… alone staying in a small inn in the town and well… heh I guess I really did catch her off guard that night." He let out laughing. "Do you think you'll ever find the 'right' girl to marry?"

"Ha ha ha..." Seigi laughed sarcastically and had to think again. "Don't scare me. Let's see... it really depends on... everything. Now, if Seiga gets married before me, I'd be surprised. He's... not the type to... be a husband... well... I'm not sure where this is going. But I don't really know if I'll find the 'right' girl. I'm not going to get married any time soon. So where exactly do you and Kadaj work?"

"Now that… I can't answer." Seph let out admittedly. "Classified information that isn't supposed to be let out to others including family members." The man sounded like he was quoting from a rule book "Ok… what do you think of Jen? As a person not a dragon." The man questioned.

"Well, Jen's hot..." The teen paused for a moment. He usually hated thinking, but he made an exception for this. "She's pretty nice. But since I was around her during... 'Bad times,' I haven't gotten to know her that well. Plus, the only time I've really spent with her was when Seiga supposedly died."

"Heh you'll get to know her better within a month." The man stated and realized that Seigi didn't ask him a question "Guess you had a bit of a personal time with her. When your brother was faking death." He let out chuckling for a moment "So no questions for your old man?"

"Hmm... question... How did you act when you were my age?" The teen asked. He wondered if his father was a girl magnet like him.

"When I was your age?" Seph questioned himself for a moment "Well… when I was your age I was just getting out of Hojo's lab. That's when I began life as a solider…" he let out sighing "I guess you could say I was an 'insane' child. Especially with some of the crap I had to endure." The man stated and shook his head "Off that subject… if you were to marry a dragon how would you react?" he chuckled at the thought.

"I would cry," Seigi responded with a chuckle. "I'd have to be very much in love with... her. Well, and I'd be thinking about the honeymoon all the time."

"Hehe… believe it or not I never knew Jen was a dragon until we sort of shacked up together." The silver haired man let out laughing.

Seigi started laughing again. Like usual, his crazy side was at work again. "So... how was the honeymoon?" The teen broke into hysterical laughter, practically tearing up.

"A lot better than the first time we screwed around…" Seph let out laughing as he shook his head "The first time… I was injured and made the move on her. Then Yaz had to come in an interrupt…" the man stated laughing more "Honeymoon… well we really hit it off the Kadaj and Loz had to mess things up by breaking down the door." He let out shaking his head "They saw a tad bit more than they should have…"

"Hmm... well, it's better than having your brother walk in and freezing on the spot then running back out all of a sudden. Seiga... seems to walk in on me and whoever a lot..." The teen then thought of him and Jen. Seiga just awoke to a bad sight. Surely, if he stared any longer, he'd have died again.

Seph let out a chuckle "How many girls have you been with?" the man questioned, thinking the question to be rather silly but what the hell, ask it anyway.

"Well... let's see... both guys and girls or just girl or just guys? Threesomes? Foursomes?..." Seigi questioned, thinking. "Girls... let's see... I think... I'm not sure actually. More than Seiga, that's for sure."

"Just the girls, it can be a threesome or whatever." Seph let out laughing "Anything with a chick in it basically." The man stated. He was rather shocked about the answers but he couldn't help but chuckle mentally.

"I'm being honest! I don't know... well... err- we're you with anyone before Jen?" The teen questioned, trying to think ahead on what to ask.

"No one before her. Most of the girls at Shinra… we're just ugh." The man let out rubbing his forehead "Jen was actually the only one who I could get along with." Seph explained "How many kids would you want to have? You know when you get married and all." The man stated.

"However many I get. Maybe another set of twins. Yeah, that'd be fun. I'd teach them to pick on Seiga. And tell them to call you 'Grandpa'..." Seigi chuckled at the thought. "But I don't want kids anytime soon. Sienna says I'm too immature for a serious relationship. That was after Jade dumped me."

Seph looked at Seigi for a moment before stretching out his arms "I've got one more serious question for you…" he stated knowing they were almost back to Jen's place "If Jacques was still alive… how do you think everyone would be now… in the present?" he questioned, feeling the question might break something between him and the teen but he wanted to ask it.

"To tell you the truth, I've been thinking about this ever since I heard of Jacques. Well, I don't think Seiga and I would be here. You'd probably be close to Jen. I don't know how Mother and Jen met, but maybe the two wouldn't have met. So that would mean you and her wouldn't have... conceived us. But I'm sure you two would be happy, still," Seigi replied. "Maybe if Jacques were still alive, Jen would be in a better mood."

"Maybe…" Seph let out closing his eyes for a moment "I've been thinking… about that man from earlier." He let out and sighed before shaking his head "No… it wouldn't be right changing the past." The silver haired man let out trying to block out thoughts of bringing Jacques back from the grave "And it'd… just ruin everything."

"Hmm... I wouldn't mind being nonexistent if that's what you mean. Seiga and I shouldn't even be here, anyway. It's just not fair to you and Jen... So if you want to try and help Marcus we can," Seigi responded.

"I'd end up loosing to much…" Sephiroth let out looking off to a side so he wasn't looking at Seigi directly "Loosing Jacques was hard enough… loosing you and your brother…" the man didn't want to say much anymore "It wouldn't be right. We wouldn't be getting anything from it… I'd loose you two and gain what? Nothing… Nothing besides a son who died because he didn't believe me and Jen were his real parents… and even if he was brought back history might just repeat itself! Jen wouldn't be able to go through a second death… she couldn't handle Jacques' the first time… she'd break down and just end up killing herself out of her sadness…" Seph blurted out everything he had on his mind… he didn't care about anything right now and what was on his mind just needed to be let out.

"Uh..." Seigi let out. He didn't know what to do with an adult in this state. Usually, he'd make a crude joke and get on with it, but this was Sephiroth. He sighed and smirked. "Hey, you know what usually cheers me up? Some good porn."

Seph just shook his head, straightening himself up as he walked to the house. He remained silent, not wanting to talk or say anything anymore… he had said enough in his own mind. Opening the door the man walked in and just proceeded to his room where he could just be alone.

Jen peeked her head out of the den "Seph? Seigi?" she questioned and walked out "You guys home?"

"I'm home! But Seph's being all emo and shit!" Seigi responded, taking a seat on a couch. "Wow, I really can't take anything seriously... do you have any good porn?" The teen asked Jen.

Jen nodded to a room with a black door "Seph keeps most of that stuff in there." She stated and sighed "What got him upset this time?" the dragoness questioned crossing her arms.

"Eh, Marcus. He offered to bring back Jacques by rewinding time. Yeah... and we started thinking about it. But Seph couldn't do it. If anyone's to blame, blame Marcus. That bastard lost one of his powers. Serves him right," Seigi explained, slumping further into the couch.

Jen sighed and pointed to the room "Porn's in there for you… I'm going to talk with Seph." The dragoness stated walking down the hall to where Seph's room was knocking. "Seph? Can I come in?"

"Yeah…"

Jen opened the door and walked in seeing how the lights were off she didn't bother turning them on as she closed the door "Don't be upset about what happened. You were thinking for the best." She stated and walked over to the bed where the man was sitting down beside him.

"But I'd be making a mistake… everything happens for a reason. I can't just get rid of Seigi and Seiga… I wouldn't be getting anything from it… and Jacques coming back… everything from the past could just happen again." Seph let out laying his head on Jen's lap. He felt her hand go under his cheek as she ran her other hand through his hair "I'm just so confused…"

---

Seigi decided to close his eyes for a moment before opening them to see a familiar face right in front of his.

"Boo!"

"Holy shit!" Seigi exclaimed, falling back in the chair.

"Someone's jumping." The ninja let out, chuckling as she sat in a chair opposite of Seigi. "Thought I'd check up on you. Anyway, looks like you're doing alright."

"I got Father in a bad mood." The teen got up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Heh... well, I heard the whole thing. I was following you two here and overheard the conversation. Sorry, but I couldn't help it." The woman yawned. "Seiga's out with Vergil."

---

Seph had his eyes closed, resting just relaxing his head on Jen's hand and lap. He didn't know what to do anymore… it wasn't as if he didn't want to bring Jacques back but he didn't want to loose Seigi and Seiga as well.

Jen ran her hand through Seph's hair. It seemed to be comforting him and that's what he apparently wanted, she heard the conversation going on in the other room and sighed. Not wanting to go into the main living room yet, Seph needed her here.

---

"Now, if you excuse me, I'm gonna watch some porn... want to watch with me?" Seigi asked.

"Uh... no thanks. I don't watch that kind of stuff. But thanks anyway. I'm going to go start making dinner--"

"Hey, Mom. Can Seiga stay here tonight? I want to talk to him about something," He questioned.

"You have to ask Jen. It's her house. But otherwise, Seiga can sleep where he wants." The demoness teleported out.

Seigi smirked and headed into the other room. "Alright, porn! I'm here!" He chuckled to himself as he looked at the movies in the room.

---

Sephiroth nuzzled Jen's hand before sitting himself up "You going to make dinner or me?" He questioned chuckling.

"I think… it's your turn tonight." The dragoness let out snuggling up to the silver haired man.

"Heh… anything special you want?"

"Nothing really… just make whatever you want." Jen let out wrapping her arms around the mans neck planting a light kiss on his lips.

Sephiroth smirked "I think I'd like to have dessert first." He let out pulling Jen on his lap kissing her deeply on the lips.

---

Seigi sniffed the air from the room he was in. The porn wasn't that great so he stopped watching it hours ago. The only amusement he had was looking up video parodies on the internet. He decided to check up on Jen and Seph to see what they were cooking.

"I'm so bored..." He murmured before going towards the kitchen. Soon he heard the couple talking about something... important? The teen couldn't pass up this opportunity so he snuck closer to the kitchen. Keeping himself close to the wall... thinking about how much better his mother was at sneaking around.

---

"So you're just going to leave once you conceive the other twins?" Seiga questioned, chewing on a chopstick. He just ate a few cups of Ramen and was still hungry. Jess had ordered pizza instead of making actual dinner.

"Yeah. I... don't want to waste Kadaj's youth. That elixir that supposed to keep him young... takes about a year or so to make. So why not make it in the Realm of Time? I mean, it's just 18 days here; whereas, the 18 years there." Jess sat, watching TV beside the teen in another chair.

---

Jen was sitting on the table watching Seph "So why won't you want to bring Jacques back? He meant so much to you…" the dragoness questioned looking over at Seph.

"If it was only that simple… I'd love to bring him back. He was my first son…" Sephiroth stated flipping over what he was cooking in the skillet.

"Then why not do whatever it is Marcus wants?" Jen questioned "I mean sure I hate his guts as much as anyone else but maybe he can actually help us." The dragoness stated.

"But…"

"No buts! You always do this Seph. You don't want to hurt anyone… maybe we can start over if we bring Jacques back! Maybe those past events won't happen at all! If Marcus can alter time maybe he can make it so Jacques lives and stays with us!" The dragoness let out slamming her hand down on the table. "It's worth a shot isn't it?"

"You two, bicker like Seiga and I! Always disagreeing!" Seigi came out of hiding. He soon realized what he did. "Oh... I'm fucked..." He muttered. "Well, think about it Jen. If Jacques were alive, then Seiga and I might not be here. But... I don't mind... I already told Father that just Seiga and I being here... isn't fair to you." The teen looked shoe-gazingly. "I don't know what I'm trying to convince you two to do... but..." He thought for a moment. "... just think about your actions. Trust me, this is a lot coming from me." The half demon looked up. His eyes glowed a red color from the tension in the room. Closing his eyes, Seigi murmured, "You might not have even met Jess..."

Seph nearly flipped the skillet over when Seigi just burst in, although he kept it cool enough to keep from dropping it completely he glanced back at Seigi for a moment and then to Jen who was just staring at the teen… her eyes seemed shocked by what he had just said and he could tell. "Seigi… now's not a good time." He let out.

Jen turned her head away so she wasn't looking directly at Seigi… she didn't want to say anything nor did she want to mutter or think anything. After she recollected her thoughts the dragoness let out a sigh "I don't want to loose my friendship with Jess… nor do I want to loose you and your brother." She let out "You two… you've made my life a lot better and that's something that Jacques, alive or dead would ever be able to do." She let out sliding of the table

Sephiroth returned his full attention to his cooking, what if Seigi hadn't come in? Would Jen have convinced him to actually go through with the whole 'bring Jacques back' ordeal? Maybe he could consider it, but would that make Jen upset? Or would Jen even consider going through with it now with what Seigi had said? To many questions, the silver haired man flipped the dish he was cooking one last time before flipping it onto a plate "Here eat up…" the man let out taking off the apron and walking out of the room.

"Seph…"

"So emo..." Seigi murmured. "Everyone's always complaining... about their pain... They tend to forget about others..." He continued. "Jen, if Jacques really meant a lot to you, I'm sure you should follow whatever you think. I shouldn't even exist. So... forget what I said earlier. Do what you want. It won't matter because I won't exist one way, and the other... heh, maybe Seiga and I should've put up more of a fight against Ben so we wouldn't be in this mess." He looked at the food Seph prepared. "I'm not hungry." The half demon then took a second glance at the food. "But I'm taking this." He grabbed the plate of food Sephiroth made and walked out of the room with that and a fork in hand.

Jen rolled her eyes for a moment and walked out of the room, she watched Seigi for a moment before she moved back off to Seph's room, knowing WELL that was where the man would have gone. Opening the door she was greeted with Mesamune up against her throat "It's just me." The dragoness let out.

"Go away Jen… I just want some time alone." Sephiroth let out, eyes aglow in the room as he held Mesamune in place.

"Come on… you don't have to be like this." Jen let out before she froze feeling the cold metal of Mesamune against her throat cutting it lightly "Your acting just like you did when we were working at Shinra… stubborn and stuck up." The dragoness let out snarling before she turned around slamming the door shut walking down the hall way in a frustrated mood. She walked into the den, threw herself onto the couch grabbing the remote and flipping on the TV to whatever station was on. "Do what I feels right… if I did that everyone would be dead." The dragoness hissed out with a cold snarl.

---

Seph sighed pulling Mesamune back to his side as he walked over to the bed, dropping the sword on the floor the man sat on the bed and stared out the window. Feeling guilty for the way he had acted just now… he had never done that to Jen before and now… he felt guilty.

---

Seiga teleported in Seph's room, ending up in his closet. Soon he was in a tangle of clothes and hangers.

"Shit!" The teen let out, falling over on the ground. The pizza still hadn't arrived at Jess' mansion so he decided to pay his father a visit. "Why do you look so sad?" The half demon questioned.

---

"Great, now of all things... I've lost my appetite..." Seigi muttered after he finished chewing and swallowing the first bite. He decided to not let it go to waste and kept eating it.

---

Seph's head shot up and he looked over at Seiga "A lot of things are going on… and I'm just not able to put up with them." He stated sighing "And I feel like I've just let Jen down somehow…"

"Like what? Is living with Seigi getting to you? I know he's a pain in the ass--" The half demon stopped himself and looked at the stern look on Seph's face. "Tell me. What's really bugging you."

"Jacques… me and Seigi happened to bump into that Marcus guy. He lost a power of his and offered a reward if me and Seigi or just Seigi for that matter helped him get it back. That reward would be to change one event that happened in the past." Sephiroth explained "Seigi mentioned bringing Jacques back, I don't want to go through with that if it would mean me loosing you two. It wouldn't do me any good nor would it do Jen any good. Just going back in time and changing something doesn't mean that the events that happened in the past won't happen again… and I know Jen wouldn't be capable of suffering the sight of Jacques dieing again." The man explained "She finally stopped having the nightmares about it… I don't want her to relive that trauma… Jacques meant a lot to me… but you and your brother mean a lot more. You may not be Jacques but you are my sons… and I don't want to loose either of you…" The silver haired man let out a long sigh closing his eyes as he shook his head, silver bangs falling over his face.

"Like they say, 'Father knows best.' If you're losing more than you're gaining then just don't do it," Seiga responded. "If I were in your shoes, I'd consider how many people it would affect in what way. Good or bad outcomes? Would it benefit whoever's still alive?" He shrugged and crossed his arms. "Anyway, I still think you shouldn't do it. Things happen for a reason. History will inevitably repeat itself one way or another."

Sephiroth nodded and sighed "It would effect to many people… I'd loose you and Seigi and I don't want that to happen. Ever since you two came into our life… Jen's been doing a lot better. I don't want to hurt her anymore… I don't want to have her go through anymore suffering. She's suffered enough and there is nothing that can change the past events." The man stated and reached down picking up Mesamune "Not even this Marcus guy…" he let out.

----

Jen rolled over on the couch, flipping through the channels. "Seen it…" she flipped the channel again "To stupid to watch…" again "Boring…" and once again, the dragoness was torn between going back to see Seph or just staying in here to mop about what had happened. "Seiga had seen Jacques… well as a ghost. I can see Jacques whenever I want to… at his grave. Changing the past wouldn't work to anyone's advantage." She let out flipping the channel over back to the 'to stupid to watch' show she had flipped past.

---

Seigi put his plate in the sink. He didn't usually do dishes, but grabbed the nearest sponge and started cleaning his plate as hot water ran over his hands. The water burned his skin, although, being a half demon, he didn't care.

"So... now what, Seigi?" He questioned himself.

---

"So that's that. It's not going to help anyone. Marcus shouldn't deserve those powers... but who got them?" The thought raced through is mind. Could it have gotten in more sinister hands? Was is being used now? "Fuck..." Seiga murmured.

"What is it?" Sephiroth questioned looking at Seiga "Something wrong?"

"Heh. I'll have to ask Marcus about that." Seiga closed his eyes and opened them. They changed to red, just like Seigi's due to a high emotion. He was feeling more angry than anything for Marcus to suggest such a thing and to who did get Marcus' power?

"I don't know where he is now… so you'll have to look if you want to talk with him." Sephiroth stated and saw the door open and saw Jen walk in.

"Seiga? What a surprise to see you… here." The dragoness let out feeling a bit disappointed that Seiga was in the room. She wanted to confront Seph and tell him about what was on her mind.

"I guess I'm going to be late to dinner tonight..." The half demon smirked. "I'll let you have your alone time to talk things through." He teleported out, leaving Jen and Seph alone.

---

Kadaj placed his hand on the doorknob with black gloves on his hand. He'd forgotten he'd left them on when he left his workplace. Sighing, he took them off and went in, placing them in his pockets.

"Jess?" The man let out. It wasn't too soon that Jess was rushing towards him with her arms wide open for a hug. She smiled, happily and hugged her husband. The woman kissed his cheek as he smiled. "Is Seiga here?" He finally said after holding her in his arms for a few seconds.

"No. But he'll be back soon. He just went to see Seph and Seigi," The ninja replied.

"So did you like the breakfast?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Yeah. But I'd much prefer this when I wake up." Jess' face was getting close to Kadaj's. Kadaj held up a finger, making the demoness kiss his fingers instead. "Hm?"

"I got something for you." The silver-haired man reached in his pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He'd just bought it before he came here. "I don't know if you'll like it, but I had it made especially for you." Kadaj placed the box in the woman's hand. "It can remind you of me..." Jess opened the box part of the way. "... While I'm away."

"Where?" The ninja asked, immediately closing the box.

"I... got promoted. So I have to be away more often," He explained.

"Oh..." Jess then finished opening the velvety box. It contained a silver necklace with a tiny version of Souba on it, sheath and all. She smiled, weakly. Not because she didn't like the present, but because of the reason of the gift.

"You... don't like it?"

"I do. But... I don't like the thought of you being away." Jess felt Kadaj's hands in hers, taking out the necklace.

"Turn around," Kadaj commanded with a smile. The ninja did as she was told and felt her husband put the necklace on her. She turned around and faced him as his hands crept their way around the woman.

"I ordered pizza," The demoness stated after a moment's silence.

"I just hope Dante doesn't smell it," The green-eyed man teased, letting Jess kiss him this time.

---

Marcus landed on his stomach from Seiga's hit.

"Now tell me..." He let out. "Since I beat you fair and square, who took your powers?"

"Just... help me..." The demon begged. Seiga walked over, picking the demon up by his collar, somewhat choking him.

"Tell me who first..." growled the half demon.

"I'm more stubborn than a donkey..." Marcus chuckled.

"Is he going to use it for good or evil?--"

"It's... it's..." The demon passed out from blood loss. He'd been beaten up too much this day. Seiga sighed.

"This is going to be a long interrogation..." murmured Seiga.

---

Jen walked over and sat down on the bed beside Sephiroth, he turned his head away and the dragoness knew he was upset still. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the man turned to look at her before he laid his head in her lap again finding the comfort he seemed to need like that. Jen placed a hand on the mans head as she combed her fingers through the loose bangs that hung over his forehead.

Seph had his eyes closed; he just wanted a little attention from Jen… which she was giving him. Plus the whole days events haven't been to thrilling. He just wanted it to all go away so he can return to his somewhat normal life. With or without Jacques, it didn't matter as long as everyone was happy. The silver haired man nuzzled Jen's hand as she placed it under his cheek.

The dragoness ran her hand that was playing with Seph's hair down through the long threshes that hung off to her side; she loved his hair and knew it would eventually annoy him. Jen watched as Seph sat up and moved himself so that he was behind the woman; she felt his arms get wrapped around her waist as he laid his head down on her shoulder. She leaned back into the man, feeling his breath on her neck made her chuckle mentally about how long it's been since the two have just sat alone and relaxed.

Sephiroth closed his eyes; he wanted to just stay like this forever… holding Jen in his arms and not letting go.

"Seph?"

"Hmmm?"

"You feeling better?"

"Yeah…" The man replied nuzzling the side of Jen's neck. "Let's just leave things as they are…"

---

"Hey, wake up." The half demon gently slapped Marcus. The blue-black haired man gasped and found himself in unfamiliar surroundings.

"Wha-where--"

"You're in my bedroom, dumbass," The teen responded, giving the demon a cup of water. "Now who did this?"

"You. You knocked me out and brought me here--"

"I meant who took your powers. I think I hit you too hard." The half demon realized that Marcus wasn't healing. "I'm guessing this demon took more than one power?"

"Yeah... so if I tell you, will you help me?"

"Hard to believe, but yes." Seiga looked up into Marcus' eyes, seeing that he was in more pain than he showed. "It's too dangerous for you to come along. Just tell me who and where."

"It was... Lance..." Marcus let out.

"What?"

"Sienna's father... he should be at a cave in the north..."

---

"I think he's back... with a guest..." Jess let out as she got off of Kadaj's lap.

"Who?"

"I'm not sure. But whoever they are, they're good enough to hang around Seiga. Maybe he or she will want some pizza." The woman felt Kadaj take her wrist.

"What if--"

"I'll be okay," reassured Jess as she started towards Seiga's bedroom.

---

Jen looked back at Seph; he was relaxed and finally asleep. The dragoness got off the bed and slowly walked out, she needed a drink of water then she would return and go to sleep with the man. Making the rounds to the kitchen the dragoness flipped on the light and walked over to the cabinet getting out a glass filling it with water. She drank it and closed her eyes, thinking about things. Jen's arm soon shot up as she turned around taking a sharp blow from a knife to the wrist, the knife cutting deep into her skin as she let out a cold growl and heard the bones of the wrist starting to splinter. She had dropped her glass of water and grabbed a second knife that was aimed at her chest, the blade cutting into her palm as she held it away.

"Heh you've gotten smarter my friend." Amelia let out smirking.

"What the fuck are you doing here bitch?" Jen growled out as she tightened her grip on the knife she had in her hand. She cringed when the second knife was pulled out from her wrist, her hand completely numb from the fact that her wrist was now either broken or fractured. The dragoness moved to a side getting nicked in the shoulder by the knife that was now free from her grasp. Jen groaned when the other knife she had a hold of was pulled away and she got her back slammed back into the counter by a kick from the other dragoness who soon pinned her back with both knives against the dragoness' throat.

"Somehow I figured you'd put up more of a fight old girl." Amelia let out shoving the knives against Jen's throat, but not enough to cut in deep. She pulled one away and ran it down to the dragoness' stomach "Could it be your expecting another child?" she smirked for a moment when she heard a growl come from Jen.

"You know as well as I do that I cannot have any more children!" Jen yelled out as she got her right knee stabbed by Amelia, she had made an attempt to knee the other dragoness but apparently it failed.

"Hmm you never know, even a demon could give birth more than once if they desired to. Just because you had Callista through a demonic birthing doesn't mean you can't have other children." Amelia let out pulling the knife out of Jen's knee "I've got a special plan for you my little black dragoness, one that you'll be dieing to know about." The dragoness slammed the knife down again, this time in Jen's left knee. Amelia smirked and pinned Jen back with her own knee to keep the other dragoness from falling.

---

Seiga didn't believe what he was hearing. Sienna's father? Alive? But how?--

"He... kept hidden if that's what you're wondering. He got mad at me for the attempt on Sienna's life and took matters into his own hands," Marcus explained.

"Hello?" Jess let out, peering into the room. She saw Marcus and Seiga. "Oh... what are you doing here?"

"Just visiting."

"Mother. I have to go do something right now. I'll tell you when I get back." With that, Seiga teleported out.

"He's just running an errand for me." Marcus got up.

"Oh... so I think I'll... do you want some pizza?" The ninja questioned, grabbed Marcus before he fell to the ground. He slipped on a piece of paper, landing on top of Jess. Their faces were close to each others. Although, they spent quite some time with each other, they were never this close.

---

Jen hissed softly seeing how Amelia had her face right up to hers, those damn green eyes staring it hers. "I'm not going to be a part of your sick experiments!" The dragoness let out as she got a knife slammed into her working arms shoulder.

"You really don't have much of a choice in the matter now do you my dear Shadow?" Amelia let out smirking as she jerked the knife out of Jen's shoulder. The dragoness chuckled as she shifted to her anthro form, dropping a knife; grabbing Jen's throat with her claws as she caused the other dragoness to choke "Why fight me? Your already near death."

Jen gagged and nearly fell down but with Amelia's hand holding her throat, not to mention with the claws being sunk into the back of her neck she couldn't. "I'm not giving up yet b-bitch." the dragoness let out just barely able to form the worlds.

"Still got some bite left in you I see." Amelia let out shoving Jen back on the counter slamming the other dragoness head into the wall leaving a large blood smear from the impact. "I really need you alive Jen… why not just give up." The dragoness hissed out narrowing her eyes. "But then again, my little experiment really doesn't need you." She hissed out holding the dagger she still had over Jen's chest.

---

Marcus didn't have the strength to get up so he stayed down on top of Jess, resting his head on her chest.

"You really need to get off," The ninja finally said after a moment as Marcus put his hands to the side of the woman, trying to lift himself off.

"Jess, you need to--" Kadaj froze on the sight of Marcus on top of Jess. "You don't need me, that's for sure." He closed the door and walked out.

"Kadaj!" Jess shouted after him. She helped the demon get up and onto Seiga's bed. Then she rushed over to Kadaj, who was in his car. He'd already started the engine and was backing up as the ninja teleported right behind it. The woman gasped as the car hit her.

"Hmph?" The green-eyed man let out, looking back to see that he'd ran over something. Getting out, Kadaj went wide-eyed. "Damn it!" He muttered, hurrying to the woman's side. "Jess?"

"I'll be okay... just... a little..." The woman then realized that Kadaj was holding her close.

"Why do you always do this to me? And I'm always coming back..." He whispered.

---

Seigi yawned as he looked down at his feet. He dreamt that he was having wild sex with a sexy demoness. And woke up just as another came along. The teen got up, stretched and headed to the kitchen for another snack. Surely Jen wouldn't mind a bit of junk food missing.

"Yo, Jen!--" The half demon then stopped in his tracks. It was the dragoness that killed his sister. "You..." He murmured.

Amelia growled and her head jerked to a side as she glanced over her shoulder, the dragoness jerked Jen from the counter and slammed the knife she had through her shoulder causing Jen to let out a scream of pain "Come near me boy and I will kill her." Amelia hissed out, her eyes narrowed to thin slits.

Jen shuddered, sure she had been beaten shitless but she was loosing a lot of blood from all the wounds she now had. The area where Amelia had attacked her looked like a bloody mess, and now blood was falling down onto the floor where Jen was now being held. "S-seigi leave now." The dragoness let out shuddering again when she felt Amelia twist the knife in her shoulder causing the dragoness' bone to let out a loud SNAP.

"What the fuck, lady!" Seigi exclaimed. "Why do you have to do this?" The teen questioned, standing his ground. He knew he was fast enough to knock Amelia down, but didn't want to risk it. He didn't know if Amelia could see things that went that fast.

---

Kadaj helped his wife up and walked over to turn off his engine. He paused to look at the painful look on the woman's face. "What's--"

"Something's wrong at Jen's house..." The woman interrupted. "It's... Amelia..." The ninja growled. "I'm going to kill that bitch..." She teleported out.

"Jess..." The silver-haired man murmured. "... Don't get hurt this time..."

---

Amelia snorted and jerked the knife out of Jen's shoulder dropping the dragoness to the floor as she slammed her foot down on her back "Why do I have to do this? Isn't it obvious?" she questioned sinking her claws into Jen's back, she licked the blood that she had off her hand smirking. The golden dragoness let out a growl when she heard Jen mutter out Seph's name and literally slammed her foot down on her back in a death like stomp hissing as she did so "Your precious husband isn't going to be saving you this time."

Jen's eyes went wide and she let out a growl trying to get up but failing her attempt when Amelia shoved her back down. The dragoness was about to cry, it wasn't something she did often and she wanted to literally hold it back but she couldn't… she felt as though her stomach was going to just twist around and make whatever she had for lunch just come up. She was sick to her stomach now, not because of the blood or the pain but sick because of what Amelia had said.

Jess came out of nowhere it seemed and tackled the golden dragoness off of Jen.

"You killed her!"

"No, actually, Jen's alive," Seigi commented.

"You kill Kaileena!" The ninja finished. The teen felt a bit sheepish from commenting. Seigi rushed over, trying to help Jen up while Jess was on top of Amelia.

Jen leaned against Seigi, breathing heavy she nearly fell over on top of him. The dragoness let out a weak growl in Amelia's direction, her anger building up with each heavy breath.

"The human… heh she died because of Yuraska. If you should blame anyone for the girl's death it should be him." Amelia let out as she coiled her tail around trying to grip a hold of Jess' leg.

Jess quickly shifted into demon form as she felt Amelia's tail starting to coil around her leg. "It's that fucking law you made up just because you hate humans." The ninja took a hold of the golden dragoness' neck and kept a tight grip.

Seigi tried to help Jen out of the room to find Sephiroth. Surely he'd be some comfort to her if he were unharmed.

"Hehehe… demons hate humans just as much as we do. What makes you think that a demon out there isn't the same as me?" Amelia let out laughing "No matter how hard you try there will always be one person, dragon or demon out there that is against relationships like Jen's." The dragoness let out growling.

Jen shuddered when she felt Seigi moving her, the pain shot through her legs as she let out a light hiss. Although she kept herself up on her feet leaning against Seigi… the teen was really a big help… if he hadn't come in what would have happened?

"I wasn't talking about other demons or dragons. As long as they don't get in my way, I'm fine with them. But you..." The demoness tightened her grip. "You killed my daughter."

"Mother, just--"

"Seigi... get Jen out of here..." The ninja snapped. The teen nodded and finished going all the way out of the room.

Amelia snorted "If you think killing me will be so easy… your wrong." The dragoness let out disappearing in a cloud of black and red smoke.

Jen grunted and shoved off from Seigi gripping the corner of the door with her hand as she let out a ragged breath "Seph…" she let out and the pain literally subsided as the dragoness took off in a run to the mans room. _"Please be alive…" _The thought raced through her mind as she ran to the door flinging it open, the pain came back and Jen literally fell down to her knees cringing.

---

"Damn it!" Jess pounded the floor, still in her demon form. Her temper was getting the best of her as she let out a sharp growl. _'Okay, if I get too out of hand, who knows what'll happen in my demon form...'_ The woman tried to change back, but she realized she couldn't. "No..." She murmured. Calming down wasn't possible for her at the moment, and she knew that it was the only way she'd be able to get back.

---

"Jen, get up!" Seigi ordered. "If Jess let her get away, then we're both screwed." He tried to help her back up again but gave up and just picked the woman up. "Where to?"

Jen grunted and literally just felt like dead weight, she glanced over to the bed in the room seeing nothing there the dragoness let a snarl from on her lips… he was gone… Seph was gone "N-no…" the dragoness let out, she wanted to just pull away from Seigi and get over to the bed in Seph's room. Maybe he got out of the room before Amelia came… but then again what if he didn't? "NO!" Jen let out in a scream she didn't want to think about the thoughts of what Amelia would do to the man had she gotten to him…

Seigi took a glance to Seph's room. "Shit..." He muttered. The teen watched as Jess entered the room still in what he called 'Demon Mode.'

"He's gone?" The woman asked, her voice echoing in an eerie way. She couldn't help it due to bottling up her anger.

"Yeah..." Seigi responded. "Jen needs to be healed."

"Is there any leads as to where he is?" The ninja questioned.

Jen shuddered and tried to pull herself away from Seigi. She just wanted to go to the bed and stay there… she didn't care if she died… she'd always come back to life. The dragoness just wanted her husband back…

---

"I can see why Jen fell in love with you." Amelia let out, staring into those cat like mako eyes of the man in front of her. "Heh your really something Seph." She let out grabbing Seph's chin with her hand.

"You don't have the right to call me that bitch." Sephiroth let out narrowing those cat like orbs at the dragoness. Receiving a rough smack acrossed the face the man turned his head to a side.

"And you have no right to call me a bitch." Amelia hissed out.

"I fail to see what's wrong about calling a bitch a bitch." Seph let out and got another rough smack acrossed the face again leaving a small trail of blood from the side of his lip. "If I wasn't chained up…"

"But you are my silver haired friend… and there's not much you can do about it." The dragoness let out chuckling as she ran a claw down Seph's cheek. "Trust me if Jen is still alive she'll come for you… And then she'll get to see your sorry ass die by my hands."

"NO!" Sephiroth let out glaring at the dragoness "Kill me if you want but don't make Jen watch!"

---

"Don't worry, Jen..." The ninja tried to comfort. "I'll help find him." She turned her attention to Seigi. "Take care of her." The woman then teleported out to try and find her friend's husband.

"But--" The teen was too late. His mother had already left. "Jen, if anyone can do it, Jess can. I'm sure of it."

Jen clutched onto Seigi's shirt pulling herself close to him, she found comfort here and she didn't know what to do now… "There's an entrance to the healing spring… it's the last door on the right down the hall." She mumbled out shuddering as she placed her head on Seigi's shoulder closing her eyes.

----

"Oh and why not have her watch? It would do her some good to rekindle that insane half she's always hiding." Amelia let out laughing.

"She doesn't need to watch another person die! Jacques was bad enough!" Sephiroth let out, he jerked against the chains cutting his wrists as he did so.

"Heh that son of yours was an abomination between the species! It was a good thing he died because if he didn't I would have had to kill him myself." The dragoness let out hearing a low growl emit from the man as she chuckled.

"BITCH! Your just like Hojo! Lives are nothing but a game to your scaly hide and you don't care who the hell your hurt!" Sephiroth let out eyes aglow with anger.

"I told you not to call me bitch!" The dragoness roared out slamming Seph back against the wall as she shifted to her anthro form "I know nothing about this 'Hojo' but I can safely say that I am nothing like him." She hissed out, fangs bared in a snarl.

"Heh you may not be a mad scientist but you're cold hearted just like he was." Seph let out spitting into the dragoness' eye causing her to jerk her head back.

"Bastard." Amelia let out sinking her claws into Sephiroth's shoulder.

---

Seigi quickly went as fast as he could to the healing spring. He didn't want to see anyone die today. It was enough to lose Kai, even though he didn't really get along with her that well... but losing someone his father loved...

---

"Amelia, let him go!" Jess commanded. She had just arrived by teleporting. "Let's just end this right now between us." The woman was trying to distract her as her shadow clone lurked in the shadows. She hoped Amelia didn't smell it or see it.

Amelia let out a snort "Looks like you won't be dieing just yet." The dragoness let out snarling "Then again... little Miss Muffet might actually save you." She let out holding back her claws; they curled into a fist for a moment before she reopened it and literally rammed her hand through Seph's chest sending a small stream of blood flying out onto the back wall and chains.

"Seph!" The ninja exclaimed as her shadow clone came out of hiding and leapt after Amelia. "Damn you!" She sneered. The woman was now extremely angered. Since Sephiroth meant a lot to Jen, she knew that Jen would take it harder than anyone if he died.

Amelia growled and pulled her hand out from the hole she had put into Seph before she got slammed into the ground by the Shadow Clone "Give Jen the message my demonic friend." She let out disappearing.

Seph's eyes had gone wide from the blow before he literally went limp from when Amelia jerked her claws out; blood covered the floor around his feet and stained the walls and the chains that held his limb body up. Silver hair was dyed with red streaks and was a wild mess now. There wasn't much life left in the man, or any life at all given how limp his form was and how he wasn't moving.

Jess quickly summoned her daggers and cut off the chains. "Sephiroth!" She had changed back into her human form somehow. He didn't move. "Sephiroth!" She repeated. "You can't die!" The woman cried. Tears came down her cheeks. "Not again... God damn you, Amelia!"

Seph's eyes were slightly open… he heard Jess but he wasn't able to feel anything. She had a hold of him and he couldn't feel it "J-jess… d-don't tell J-jen…" The man let out… "I-I… don't want h-her… to b-be upset…" his voice was raspy and faint "I-I l-love her t-to much…" Sephiroth felt his life just get sucked away, his eyes lost their shine and his body was completely limp and there was no sign of breathing or movement.

"You can't leave!" Jess shook his limp body. No reply. "You mean too much to Jen!..." She yelled. "Too much to your sons... too much to me..." She let out, holding him close to her. "I hate you, Amelia..."

---

Jen had her eyes closed, she was literally almost out cold in the heal springs. It was taking a lot of work to get all the wounds she had fixed up. The dragoness leaned back feeling Seigi behind her, she just hoped Seph was all right… a pain came to her chest and she let out a gasp cringing. There shouldn't be any pain when she was in the healing spring… why was she hurting now? Nothing could really tug at her heart, she only felt like this when Jacques died… it hit the dragoness like a train and she literally was about the freak out. "N-no… he can't be dead…"

---

"Jess, I--" Seiga let out. He came where he sensed his mother and just finished helping out Marcus. "He's not--"

"I don't want him to be..." The ninja murmured. She was still holding Sephiroth's body while blood covered the lower half of her body as well as some on her shirt.

"Who did this!" Seiga yelled. His eyes changed red again.

"Wild Fire... I can sense her, but..." She paused to turn her head towards her son. He only had a side view of her head. "It's faint..."

"Well... it's no use going after her in this condition--"

"I'm a demon. Revenge is in my blood. I don't play by the rules. I don't have a heart..." She soon came into realization as to what she really was.

"You can change that. Let's just get you cleaned up--"

"No." Jess snapped. "I want to stay here for a bit..." She finished, turning her attention back to Seph's body.

"We can bring him back," Seiga let out.

"How? Make him a vampire? I doubt he'd want to be one--"

"Not exactly..." Seiga then put on a weak smile. "We can bring him back."

"It's not possible! Look, he's dead. Jen's going to be pissed. His brothers--"

"They'll know nothing of it. We just have to inform Marcus; I can get him to rewind time--"

"What if it happens if it just repeats, huh? Maybe Jen'll actually see him die this time?" Jess let out, knowing that Seiga would just keep on trying to persuade her due to the situation.

"It hasn't been too long after his death. It's still safe to. Eh- screw it. I'm going to see Marcus." The teen the left.

Jess combed the man's long silver hair with her fingers. Her hands going through the blood.

"Stupid bitch... once time rewinds, I'll be there before she is." The ninja felt tears coming on. What if this really doesn't work?

---

Seigi heard what Jen said. "He's not dead..." The teen tried to reassure the dragoness. _'At least I hope not...'_ His thoughts said otherwise. "Maybe Mother and Wild Fire are just fighting right now?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her more for her comfort than his own pleasure. "I'm just worried about you right now. If you die and Seph is alive, then who'll we bug?" He was trying to lighten up the mood as always. Although, this time... it wasn't the same.

Jen sank down in the water leaning back against Seigi, the dragoness just closed her eyes trying to hold in some of the tears that had been building up over time "Amelia plays dirty… if she has Seph… she'd just use him…" the dragoness mumbled out "I don't want to loose Seph!" she let out shuddering as several tears started going down her cheeks. "I wouldn't be able to live if I lost Seph…"

"Well, you already know I can't stay serious so the only words of comfort I have are... oh, shit I don't know what to say..." Seigi let out. He talked before thinking again. He knew this wouldn't help the situation any, but he kept his arms around Jen. The teen had never seen anyone gone through this from an 'up close' point of view.

---

"Marcus. We need to use that... reward..." Seiga murmured, appearing out of the shadows of his room. Marcus was still regaining his energy.

"If we use it now, I can't go back that far. Probably only less then an hour--"

"That's all we need."

"What are you trying to do?"

"Bring my father... back..." Seiga turned his head away from the demon.

"Then you'd still be conversing with Lance about my powers. And... Only you would know what happened in this reality..."

"What! You didn't mention that before!" The teen shouted.

"I needed help--"

"So you lied?"

"That's what demons do, Seiga. It's in our nature. You keep secrets, too... am I not correct?" Marcus smirked as Seiga paused.

"How can I get Jess to keep memory of this reality, too if that's possible?"

"Hmm... I think if she's in my presence..."

"She won't leave Sephiroth's body."

"Well, it's--" The half demon interrupted him by grabbing his arm and taking him to Jess.

"Fix it." Seiga ordered.

"So you just want you two to know what happened here?" Marcus questioned. "I can go as far back to where... Jess and I were in the bedroom with you."

"But--"

"Take it or leave it."

"What?" Jess let out. "It's probably... not enough time..." She murmured.

---

Jen let herself sink down under the water; she didn't want to listen to anything anymore. She knew Seigi was only trying to help but well… there wasn't much that could help her now in this state. Seph was there to comfort her in these times and now… she didn't feel his presence in her heart… just like Jacques. The dragoness came back up and shoved away from Seigi climbing out of the pool, her wounds still bleeding since they hadn't been fully healed. Jen let out a sob and shook her head as she walked over and grabbed a towel from a rack that was in the area drying off her face. She leaned against the rack and slammed her fist into the wall shuddering at the pain it caused and due to her tears… "Why didn't she just kill me… why didn't that bitch just kill me?" she mumbled out through her sobs.

Seigi couldn't really make out the words Jen had said. He heard the last part of it, though. "That bitch is just trying to break you down. She knows she can't beat you when you have a strong mind... and people to support you."

---

"I guess... it's worth a shot..." The ninja let out. She sighed as she got up and headed toward Seiga and Marcus, who was leaning against the teen. The demon got off the silver-haired, half demon and clasped his hands together.

"No one else besides us three will remember what happened," He stated as the room started spinning. The trio found themselves back in Seiga's room.

---

Sephiroth had been sound asleep on the bed, the man felt something grab his shoulder and cracked open his eyes "Jen?" He mumbled yawning.

"Not quite."

Seph's eyes went wide and he turned around to see a black dragoness sitting on the bed. "Who the hell are you?" he let out trying to get away but got his arm grabbed. "Let go!"

"Hehe I don't think so lover boy." Turk let out as she grabbed Seph and turned him around pulling him against her body as she covered his mouth with a rag that held a sleeping gas in it knocking the silver haired man out. "To easy…" she mumbled out hearing the commotion going on in the kitchen. "She better not kill Jen... it was part of the deal." the dragoness mumbled getting off the bed flipping the man over her shoulder as she held out her hand opening a portal.

---

Jess glanced from Seiga to Marcus. She was slightly confused as to exactly what time it was.

"You better be off, you two." The demon collapsed on the bed. "Seiga... you need to get my powers back, too. Otherwise, once the events take place again, it can't be undone..." Marcus then passed out from energy loss.

"I'll come back." Jess disappeared as did Seiga.

---

"Not so fast..." Jess muttered, appearing in front of Turk. "Let him go before I'm forced to take action," She commanded. The ninja also had to think about how long she took to get to Jen when Seigi was in there. Hopefully, Seigi would attack this time around, but Jess wasn't so sure since he didn't attack last time.

Turk growled letting a snarl form over her maw showing those white fangs of hers. "Jessica…" she mumbled out letting out a slight hiss with the name "I knew we should have killed you when we had the chance." The dragoness let out shifting Seph on her shoulder keeping a hold of the man "Humph oh well… I guess I will have to deal with you first…" Turk let out holding up her free hand at Jess sending a stream of dark ropes at her.

Jess held up her hand and hoped her new powers would work. She was trying to stop the ropes in midair and make them go back to Turk.

"You've got it wrong," The ninja let out, stopping the ropes, but wasn't able to send them back, yet. "My name's Jessie."

Turk snorted seeing how Jess stopped her darkness ropes. "Doesn't matter what your name is you're dead when I get a hold of you." She let out as her eyes let off a black glow and she put more power into the ropes "I don't care if I become weak!" the dragoness let out opening a darkness portal beside her which caused her to start panting "As long as I finish my job…" she hissed out throwing Seph into the portal.

"No..." The ninja murmured and remembered Amelia was probably still in the kitchen with Jen. Her eyes went red as she flung the ropes back at Turk. "Because of you, Jen had to suffer once!" The woman shouted.

Turk let out a groan as she fell down to her knees clutching her chest as the ropes wrapped around her body squeezing her sides together making several ribs crack "Heh… I don't care about Jen anymore… not like she mattered to me in the first place. I was just a 'teammate' and nothing more." The dragoness let out hissing in pain as the ropes tightened around her legs and neck choking her.

The demoness saw what the ropes were doing to Turk. She rushed over and tried to pull them off, but it was no use.

"Everything I do end up killing someone..." The ninja whispered to herself. "... I'm... sorry..." She let out, still trying to get Turk out of the ropes. "You don't have anything to do with this, do you?... You made a deal with Wild Fire, didn't you?"

"The bitch bought me off… I couldn't do anything…" Turk let out through a gasp "She… had Alex and Yura… I couldn't refuse because I didn't want them to die…" the dragoness mumbled out feeling the ropes tighten around her body "She said she wouldn't… kill Jen if I got her the man…" she let out and heard a loud SNAP come from her back making her let out a hiss of pain.

"You think she really would?" Jess questioned, feeling helpless. She didn't know more lives were at risk here. She knew she couldn't remove the ropes after trying. Somehow, she'd gotten weaker from the time travel. "How can you get these off?" The ninja wanted to save as many lives as possible in this reality.

"It's not possible to get them off…" Turk let out "As far as I know once…" the dragoness groaned in pain when the rope around her throat tightened "They latch onto something… they won't come o-off until that something… is dead." She muttered feeling her air supply get cut off, the dragoness let out a sever gasp when the ropes tightened again squeezing her body to an almost skinny look.

"I..." The ninja murmured. She grabbed a hold of the ropes again, using all her strength to at least rip it and start to pull it off. Jess then changed into her demon form, pulling as hard as she could. The demoness knew her time was short because she had to get Seph and then help Jen.

"D-don't waste your energy…" Turk let out and huffed out a ragged breath "Go…" she mumbled out making a portal show up behind the demoness "I don't care if I die… but you need to save Jen's husband…" the dragoness stated hearing the loud crash come from the kitchen. "Better… get moving… girly…"

"I'm... sorry..." Jess repeated and let go of the ropes, knowing it was hopeless. She didn't know the black dragoness that much but felt pretty much... bad. She'd already killed Isabella... and now Turk. The ninja got up and nodded then hopped in the portal. She felt somewhat queasy due to not traveling by portals much. The woman then saw the silver-haired man chained to the wall. No one else was around, thankfully.

"Seph..." She whispered, hoping no one would hear but him. Her mind was too concerned with others to do mind connect.

Sephiroth let out a groan and cracked open his eyes, they shot up when he saw that he wasn't in the room and he jerked forward making the wrist holding cut into his wrists. "What the hell?" He hissed out glaring up at the chains holding his hands up. "Where the hell am I?" The man yelled out looking at Jess, mako cat like orbs filled with anger.

"I chained you to my wall to molest you," The ninja let out with a smirk. "I'm joking. Sorry, just trying to make this a bit easier on you." She approached him, summoning up her daggers. "Now just be quiet and everything will be alright. Trust me, you'd want to leave right now." The woman then let go of the weapons as they stayed in midair. They then did the same thing as they did in the other reality to get Seph down. Although, this time, the silver-haired man didn't have any blood on himself.

Seph fell to the floor grabbing his wrists, they hurt like hell but he didn't care now "What the hells going on Jess?" he let out with a snarl formed on his lips, the man was clearly pissed. His body posture and the way he was acting all hinted to that and really it shouldn't come as a surprise after what had happened earlier.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just stay quiet until I tell you that you can talk. Now come on, Jen's in trouble!" Jess took a hold of his shoulder and teleported to Jen's house to the room Seigi's back was turned to. The ninja wondered if Turk lasted this long and shook the thought off. She put her index finger to her lips to indicate to Seph to be quiet. Jess then teleported to the kitchen right behind Amelia. She held a dagger up to the back of her neck. Heat emitted from the weapon. It seemed that the raising of the body temperature was a hidden power in Jess as it was in Seiga.

Amelia let out a hiss when she felt the heat of the dagger get put up against her throat. She growled angrily and sank her claws into Jen's back causing the dragoness to emit a low scream of pain. "Think you can kill me before I kill your little friend?" She let out as a snarl formed on her lips.

Seph leaned back against the wall, his rage was built up and he wanted to just yell to let it out. But Jess told him to be silent, and well that might be the best thing to do. Especially when Jess said that Jen was in trouble… the man felt so bad for falling into the trap from earlier not to mention extremely stupid.

"No..." Jess let out as Jen's scream echoed through her eyes. She didn't have much of a reason to be mad. She saved Seph. She had Kadaj. And Jen... would be alright? But in the process... she put Marcus in a weakened state... She cheated on her husband various times... She killed two of Jen's allies...

"But I can..." A new voice took over and bit into Amelia's neck, hoping to get one of the major arteries. Her demon form was slightly altered from a few seconds ago. It had a more menacing presence to it, now.

"Mother..." Seigi let out. He was a bit frightened at the sight of 'Jess' biting into someone's neck and enjoying it.

Amelia let out a loud growl before she disappeared in the cloud of black and red smoke. "Next time Shadow won't be so lucky…" her voice trailed out as she disappearing.

Jen groaned shuddering for a moment, the weight was taken off her back when the dragoness disappeared. It was a good thing to… The dragoness put her hands on the floor and attempted to lift herself up but she only got about 3 inches from the floor before her arms shook and she nearly buckled over in pain. A wave of coughs followed and blood fell down to the floor from the dragoness' mouth, she was bleeding internally and from the wounds she had. "S-seph…" the dragoness mumbled out, the blood dripping down to the floor from her chin.

"JEN!" Sephiroth let out and ran into the kitchen, he didn't care if he wasn't supposed to talk now his wife needed him. He ran over to the woman and picked her up getting blood all over his arms, and his shirt "Jen…" the man let out holding the dragoness close as he closed his eyes for a moment, his head lowered because he felt as though he wasn't able to do anything. He wasn't there for the dragoness, and he was shocked by the condition she was now in.

---

Amelia let out a hiss as she appeared in the torture chambers. Clutching her throat where that god awful demoness bit her, she only hit a main vein but that could be healed. The golden dragoness glanced over to the chains and her eyes narrowed as she let out a roar of anger.

"M-mistress Amelia?"

Amelia growled and turned around grabbing the small drake by the throat "Where is the man?"

The drake gasped for air when the dragoness grabbed him "I-I don't know Mistress." The drake felt the air being cut off from the death grip "I-I'm telling t-the truth." He managed to let out.

"Did you see that bitch of a black dragoness come in with him?" Amelia let out snarling as blood flowed down the side of her neck.

"N-no… we assumed s-she was killed." The drake let out "P-please mistress your going t-to bleed to death." He let out.

"I can deal with a bloody neck." Amelia hiss out "But I can't deal with little servants who don't do their job." The dragoness let out chucking the dragon into an electric field causing a explosion of sparks to fill the room.

---

Jess stood still for a moment, blood still around her mouth, dripping onto the tiles of the kitchen. She knew she probably scared Seigi, but she was more concerned with the state Jen was in.

"What was that?" Seigi questioned the ninja. He kept his distance.

"I... don't know..." The woman finally responded. Jess was losing herself to her demon blood. "Jen... you'll be okay." The ninja kneeled beside Jen and placed a hand on her forehead, using her healing technique she only used in rare occasions like this one. Soon, Jen was mostly healed as Jess fell over, going back to her human form in the process. She was out cold.

"Mother!" Seigi exclaimed, keeping his ground. He didn't know if she'd get up. The half demon was still shaken up be her presence as whatever she was earlier.

"Help your mother Seigi!" Seph let out looking back at the teen, he could tell the boy was shaken and yelling probably wasn't going to help out but he wanted to snap him out of his dazed state. The silver haired man looked at Jen who was out cold in his arms "Get Jess to the guest room… it's the room acrossed from mine." The man let out as he went out of the room carrying Jen to his room laying her on the bed when he got there.

---

Amelia was sitting in the large chair of her room, eyes closed as blood drained out from the wound she still had on her neck. Red eyes opened when she heard someone come in "Herold…" she mumbled out.

"Amelia…" the man let out as he walked up to where the dragoness was "Why must you torment Jen so much? She has done nothing…"

"She married a human and has given birth to 2 half dragon children with him. That is more than enough reason for me to continue my actions."

"Ah but she also has another half human child and the half demon one as well. Your not concerned about those?"

"The half demon I can deal with… that other human born child shouldn't even be considered 'half human'." The dragoness hissed out.

"Airim is just as much human as he is dragon, just because he has cybernetics doesn't mean he's not human." Herold let out receiving a glare from the dragoness "Look at yourself, bleeding to death and your down here mopping."

"I'm not mopping." Amelia hissed out as her husband climbed up on her lap. "Back off Herold… you know I could snap your neck if I wanted to."

"Oh I don't think you will seeing as I am the only one who can actually heal you." The man let out smirking.

---

Jess let out a slight groan as she struggled to get up with help from Seigi. He tried to pick her up, but she refused.

"A mother's... supposed to take care of their child. Not the other way around," The ninja let out as she strained to get on her feet.

"Mother... I want to help you--"

"I just need something... that's all." Jess then looked at the ground... so much blood. "Fuck... Turk's still in Sephiroth's room..." The ninja let out. "I'll be fine, you just--"

"You can barely stand, mother..." Seigi interrupted. "You need help. You aren't going to burden--"

"I said I'll be fine," The woman snapped and gasped right after she said it. "I'm sorry..." She apologized. It's just that…"

"I understand you've been under a lot of stress--"

"Alex! And Yuraska!" Jess exclaimed. "I have to go--"

"Not in this condition." She pushed Seigi back when he tried to help her. He fell to the floor, landing on his rear end.

"That bitch has them!" The ninja didn't even have enough strength to teleport. But in trying to do so, she used too much energy and fell to the floor unconscious again.

"Mother…" Seigi murmured. "What's gotten into you?" He got up and picked her up then carried her to the guest room as Sephiroth told him to do.

---

"Who's in there?" Kadaj questioned as he walked in Seiga's room.

"Boo! It's me, the boogeyman," Marcus responded and did a half cough-laugh.

"What are you doing here?" The green-eyed man questioned. He didn't see Seiga or Jess anywhere in the room.

"Seiga is out… doing a favor for me. And Jess is saving your brother's life," The demon replied with another cough.

"What?"

"To make a long story short…" Marcus let out another cough. He never got sick and wondered what it was. "… I… well… Jess is…" He was trying to unscramble him words. "That's what Jess is doing. I'm pretty sure she succeeded, though."

"Where is she?"

"Probably Jen's house." Kadaj took off out the door and to his car.

---

Seph was sitting on the bed next to Jen; the woman was out cold not to mention she was cold. Green eyes skimmed the room as he located his blanket and walked over kicking something hard on the way. The man grumbled and looked down nearly tripping over himself at the sight of the dead dragoness… "The hell… what killed her…?" Mako eyes looked over the dragoness' body; she showed no cut marks or bruises… it seemed unnatural. Sephiroth shook his head and walked over grabbing the blanket from the chair and moving back over to the bed making sure to avoid the tail he tripped over earlier as he spread out the blanket over Jen.

---

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Alex let out when his face came close to the several electric beams in front of his nose

"Turk fully agreed to help me now it's your turn ya green bastard." Amelia let out with a hiss as she held Alex's neck with her claws, the wound on her neck fully healed from when Herold came in to talk with her.

"I'd rather die than betray Jen!" Alex let out and let out a shrill when his nose made contact with one of the beams "COME ON! Kill me!" He growled out grabbing a hold of the fingers of the dragoness' hand as he tried to pull free from her grasp.

Amelia growled "Do you want to end up like him?" The dragoness yelled out and faced Alex in the direction of the charcoaled drake that she had thrown into the electric beams earlier.

Alex's eyes went wide for a moment as he let out a low whine at the sight of the drake. "Just lock me up… I'm not helping your ass." He hissed out.

Amelia snarled and threw Alex into the wall; she saw a pulse of electricity running through the dragons body as he fell to the floor curled up in pain. The dragoness smirked walking down the small stair case that lead to the beams as she went over to him grabbing him and picking him up allowing several chains to come down latching onto Alex's legs and arms as well as his neck. "And I suppose you are the same?" she questioned glancing over to Yuraska who had his head held down.

"I'd rather follow Jen's orders than yours." The purple drake let out as he shrieked in pain when electricity coursed through his body making his head drop down lower.

"So be it." Amelia hissed out turning around walking off.

---

Kadaj had made it in record time to Jen's house. He knocked on the door.

"No one's home!" Seigi yelled. He was just passing the front door to get to the kitchen to clean up the mess.

"Seigi, open the door!" The silver-haired man ordered.

"Fine!" The teen walked over and opened the door as Kadaj rushed in.

"Where is she?"

"In the guest room across from Fa--Seph's room," The half demon answered as Kadaj practically sprinted towards the room. "Geez..."

"Jess?" Kadaj let out, looking at her lying on the bed. She had blood all over her shirt, but other than that, she was alright.

---

Seph pushed off from the bed and walked over looking at Turk sighing as he reached down and picked her up, huffing a breath as the weight of her wasn't as bad as he thought. Walking out the man caught a glimpse of Kadaj running into the guest room "She's fine… just out cold from all the energy she used." The man stated as he walked out and went down the hall. "The least I can do is give you a proper burial." The silver haired man mumbled out.


	10. Chapter 10

Kadaj took a deep breath and exhaled it. He was worried even though he knew she'd be alright... he hoped.

"Kadaj..." The woman let out. She felt like crap and couldn't do much but talk.

"Jess..." Kadaj replied, taking Jess' hand in his. "Are you alright?"

"I think so... I just want... to rest... but Alex and Yuraska..." The demoness murmured.

---

Sephiroth sighed and shifted Turk in her arms; he literally dropped the dragoness when she grabbed his shoulder. "Y-your still alive?" the man blurted out.

"Just barely…" Turk mumbled out shuddering as she pulled herself up into a sitting position "I can fake death… but…" the dragoness looked at her rib region and saw how compressed her body was "I've probably… got to many internal wounds to live long." She mumbled out.

Sephiroth narrowed his cat like orbs looking at the dragoness "I should kill you… you're the dragon that knocked me out." He let out reaching to his side realizing Mesamune wasn't there… he cursed himself for not bringing the sword.

"Go ahead… Jen would kill me eventually when she finds out about what I've done."

"Why would Jen kill you?"

"Because I betrayed her…"

Seph crossed his arms looking at the dragoness with a strange look "And you would be?"

"Turk… I was one of her partners." The dragoness replied shuddering. She heard the man walk off, and knew he wasn't just walking off to leave her be. The dragoness chuckled for a moment, knowing well she was dead for good this time when the silver haired man got back. Turk just laughed a bit more; death was a welcome thing to her now. She had already died once, why not die again? "Jen always said some dragons live forever…" the dragoness mumbled out.

"Holy crap!" Seigi exclaimed, seeing Turk on the ground. "Hey, it's the dragon lady who almost killed me and Seiga!" The teen walked over to Turk. "The hell are you doing here?"

---

"Seigi's voice..." Jess let out. "Help me to the living room..." She requested as Kadaj helped her up and to the living room.

"I shouldn't be doing this. You should be resting," Kadaj let out as he walked along side Jess. She gasped at the sight of Turk being alive.

"Turk..." The ninja murmured.

"Yeah, that's his name!"

"She's a girl, Seigi..." The demoness stated. "It wasn't her fault Seph was captured... Wild Fire made her do it."

"Seph was captured!" Kadaj exclaimed, almost dropping Jess.

"Hey, can I sit beside her?" The woman asked. Again, Kadaj was reluctant, but finally sat Jess near Turk's head. Jess merely smiled and placed a hand on Turk's forehead.

"Mother!" Seigi shouted, but it was too late. She'd already done her healing and this time when she was out cold as she fell into Kadaj's arms... she wasn't breathing. Although, she got most of Turk's internal injuries.

"What did she do!" The silver-haired man questioned.

"She..." Seigi ran over to her. "Come back!"

Kadaj put a finger to her neck. No pulse. He quickly shifted her onto her back and began doing CPR. He never thought he'd do this to her. She was too good of a swimmer, and normally they joked around and kissed each other when they mentioned CPR. Kadaj drew back and the ninja let out a weak cough.

"Thanks, but..." She went being unconsciousness again. Unable to move or anything now. Jess would be asleep for a couple hours.

"Don't scare me like that..." Kadaj had the wife's head in his lap with her facing the ceiling.

"I thought... she couldn't die..." Seigi muttered.

"In truth... she's only human..." The silver-haired man picked her up and took her to the guest room again. He lie beside her and fell asleep there.

Seigi saw no sign of his father yet. If his mother was trying to save this dragoness' life, then should she be kept alive?

"_Why'd she have to save me? I did betray everyone here…" _Turk thought as black eyes watched Kadaj take Jess to the guest room. Her attention was brought to Seigi who apparently stayed. She didn't know why nor did she care for that matter, the dragoness picked herself up to her feet and leaned back against the wall grunting, she was still in a little pain but not like that would matter. Her head turned when she heard footsteps, she knew who it was already so she didn't know why she even bothered to look "Heh… coming back to finish the job I suppose." Turk let out keeping those black orbs focused on Seph as he walked over to her.

"You should have just stayed dead… then I wouldn't have to do this." Sephiroth let out taking a side glance at Seigi as he put Mesamune to Turk's neck, mako eyes starring into those emotionless black ones. The silver haired man drew back the blade of Mesamune, getting ready to deliver the final blow to the dragoness.

"Don't!" Seigi shouted, jumping in the way. He thought of what his mother had done. She risked her own life for another... again. "Mother was trying to save her... I don't know exactly why, but... she always has good intentions of what she's doing." The teen kept his ground.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes at the teen looking into the boys eyes with cat like orbs. His eyes went to Turk who was also looking at Seigi "Move..." he let out holding Mesamune up by Seigi's face "I don't know why your mother saved this bitch but she was the one who knocked me out and took me to that lab. She deserves to die." The silver haired man stated, his voice sounded like he was holding in his anger but it was clear the man was pissed off at Turk.

Turk stared at Seigi for a moment "Just move kid… if your father wants to kill me then let him." She let out looking at Seph who sent a glare at her "Either way I'd be killed, be it by him, Jen or Amelia." The dragoness stated.

"If Mother almost died saving you, then you have to mean something," The teen responded to Turk. He stood his ground, looking at Mesamune then in his father's eyes. "If you're going to strike me, then do it. Just don't strike, too low; I want to keep that."

Seph narrowed his eyes at the teen, shoving Mesamune up against the teen's throat making sure it pierced his skin "I'll tell you one more time. Move your sorry ass or I will kill you and that damn dragon that you're protecting with one blow." The man let out with a growl, eyes staring at Seigi's.

Seigi still stood in the way. Either Sephiroth was going to strike him down or simply... not. He didn't have anything to lose. No friends in this place. No girlfriends... well, none in this realm. And his mother seemed to not have any time for him and his brother.

"Go ahead," The half demon challenged. "Kill your own son. Make Jen even more upset than she already is."

Seph's eyes were focused on Seigi; they showed that evil glitter in them that he had from when he was in soldier. The man drew Mesamune back, cat like eyes focused on Turk before they went to Seigi's.

Turk closed her eyes and heard a THUD and then the sound of the wall cracking, opening her eyes she saw that Mesamune was in the wall beside her neck as well as Seigi's.

"Let that be a warning…" Sephiroth let out pulling Mesamune from the wall "Next time I won't be afraid to kill you Seigi…" the man let out and turned around walking off down the hall to his room.

"Someone's got their panties up in a bunch..." Seigi muttered. He looked at the hole in the wall that Seph made. "Close call, huh?" The half demon said to the black dragoness. "If I were you, I'd go to Sienna's place for help. I'm sure she'd help you if you say Jess sent you."

Turk let out a growl for a moment seeing how Seigi had just reacted to the near death experience he had just had "You treat life as if it's a damn game. He could have easily killed us both." She hissed out narrowing those black orbs of hers "I'd rather go to hell that see a demon again." The dragoness added in and opened a portal before walking in.

"Well, your welcome!" Seigi called after her. He sighed for a moment. "But she doesn't know... I was created out of sin... so why not think of life as a game?"

---

Sephiroth was in the room, sitting on the bed beside Jen with his hands leaned against Mesamune. The way he acted back there, it wasn't normal and the way he was acting now… he didn't like it. The man looked back when he felt the bed shift and saw that Jen had rolled over so that her back was facing him, she was a sound damn sleeper if she slept through what happened. Mako, cat like orbs focused back to the wall. Staring at the make believe black target there as he lost himself in the thoughts that he had.

---

Seigi let out a sigh. If the whole world was like this: helping each other, but receiving no thanks... then why does Mother risk so much to try and help people?

"Maybe it's because women are so complex," The teen murmured, answering his own question. He looked around for the remote, but saw it no where in sight. "Great, and now I can't even find the remote for the T.V."

A portal opened in the room as Turk walked out, she had her typical black trench coat on and sighed. "Sorry about earlier..." her apologizing was like something new, since Turk rarely if ever said she was sorry for anything "Guess I was just… being a dumb ass." She let out and walked over reaching down into the couch pulling out the remote "This what you looking for?" The dragoness questioned handing the remote over to Seigi.

"It's alright. I'm used to being treated like shit, lately," Seigi responded and took the remote. He sat on the nearest couch and turned on the television, turning it to rerun of 'That 70's Show.' He looked at Turk in her trench coat. "Why do you wear that trench coat? I'm sure you have a nice body in human form without that." He turned his attention to the black dragoness.

Turk looked at Seigi for a moment "It's in my habit; I like to keep covered up." The dragoness explained sitting down on the arm of the chair "I used to be a sniper for a different company before I joined in the DSDA, so the trench is kind of like a memento from my old job." She chuckled "Plus it's fun confusing the guys when they don't think you're a chick." She let out crossing her arms.

Seigi glanced in the direction Seph went. "I think you outta get out of here before the old man comes back in," The teen replied. "I don't think my mother would want her effort to go to waste."

"Let him come…" Turk let out holding up her hand as a couple of the darkness ropes that she had used earlier came up her arm "This time I'll be prepared." She let out grinning for a moment. "Besides, I think he's busy brooding over what he did earlier." The dragoness added in as the ropes disappeared.

"Eh... he's worse than my sister when she was PMSing..." Seigi muttered. "She was such a brat..." The teen added. "Well, thinking about the past doesn't do anyone good. Anyway, why exactly are you here?" The teen questioned.

"My place… Amelia sent a group in to destroy it. I didn't have any weapons nor did I have the full energy I would need to kill them all." The dragoness explained "If I had a rifle I would have been able to do something, but… they destroyed my weapons room." She let out with a hiss "Jen's place is probably the only safe place for me to stay for now, Alex's and Yura's got raided as well… apparently Amelia is up to something again." Turk stated sighing "She's getting restless… and that's going to end up killing her off. Even with Herold's help." She mumbled out.

"Once Mother gets better, we'll be able to stop her. With you, her, Jen... everyone at full strength... this Amelia's going down!" Seigi exclaimed, hopping up to his feet. "Then we'll get some ice cream."

"You could never keep serious for more than 5 seconds can you?" Turk questioned with a chuckle as she looked at the teen. "Jen knows more about Amelia than anyone… when she is up and better I'll have to ask her some things. As far as I know, anyone who has gone up against Amelia has died. Jen was just lucky…" she let out sighing falling down on the couch with her legs hanging over the arm. Her head was by Seigi's legs so she was looking up at him, she put her arms behind her head as a make shift pillow before her attention turned to a spot on the ceiling.

Seigi plopped back on the couch again. "Well, being serious gets people killed. Not being serious gets people killed. And people with balance get killed. So I'm pretty safe either way." The teen slumped back in the chair. "Besides, it's also my trademark."

"Heh…" The dragoness let out keeping her main focus on the ceiling "If being serious gets people killed then I should have probably died 10 times over by now." She let out laughing.

"Okay, well, I guess not being serious will get you killed a lot easier than being serious," Seigi let out. He wondered when his mother would be awake. Or if Jen could possibly take them to the 'secret spring' to heal her. He had some questions to ask the ninja.

Turk rolled over onto her side and nearly fell off the couch, sighing for a moment she shook her head and sat up taking off the trench coat she was wearing sitting it on the side arm of the couch. "To much heat…" she mumbled out rubbing her forehead "Surprising how Jen doesn't have the AC on in here yet…"

"By all means, take off what you want," Seigi let out with a smirk. He rubbed his eyes. Maybe walking around all morning wasn't such a good idea. But he did get a few phone numbers out of it.

---

Kadaj had an arm around the ninja. She was sound asleep, still wanting to go out and help Jen's friends. But unconsciousness kept her from doing so. The silver-haired man smiled at the thought of taking Jess' bloody clothes off and washing her himself later on, but he shook the thought off. Jess would probably be way too tired.

---

Turk stretched her arms out behind her head, looking over at Seigi "Trust me I usually wear a lot less than this." She let out smirking for a moment "That's another reason why I wear the trench." The dragoness stated "To keep Alex from drooling over me…" she mumbled that bit out.

"Alex... I don't remember him... was he one of the guys that attacked at Sienna' mansion?" Seigi asked. His memory wasn't helping him at the moment.

Turk nodded "Yeah green dragon, I'm not sure if you saw him in his human form." She let out "He's just as perverted as that Yugo guy Jen hangs out with." The dragoness let out rubbing her shoulder for a moment. She let out a sigh and leaned back on the couch with her arms flipped over the back, crossing one leg over the other as she looked at the TV.

"This isn't a good pick up line, but... you look hot, can I do you?" Seigi questioned. He knew he'd probably get smacked in the face or kicked elsewhere.

Turk stifled back a small laugh at what Seigi said "Really… right now the way I feel I don't care if you hit on me or anything like that. Just try not to get… too carried away" She let out chuckling with a grin.

The teen's face then went straight. Her reply was probably one of the strangest ones he got to that remark.

"You're serious?" Seigi let out somewhat in awe. Usually, it was never this 'easy.'

Turk smirked and gave Seigi a side glance "I could have smacked the shit out of you if I didn't like the remark." She let out chuckling "Besides… maybe I need some love to make me feel better." The dragoness stated grinning.

"There's a catch, right?" Seigi let out. He cocked his head to one side as a dog would and had a puzzled look. Normally, he'd accept it and pounce the woman, but it was just strange at the moment due to her almost dying a few moments earlier.

"Not really." Turk let out shrugging "Not unless you want to help me get Alex and Yura away from Amelia." She stated sighing as she leaned forward on the couch "Yeah I'm not good with flirting… to much trouble really." The dragoness let out trying to get away from the subject of Amelia. "I guess... being near death really does strange things to ones mind."

"Well, then..." The teen walked over and picked Turk up. "We can use my room." He walked down another hallway to his room, which was in a different area of the house than Jen and Seph's room. Seigi placed her on the bed and put his body on top of hers, kissing the side of her neck first to get warmed up.

Turk ran her hand down Seigi's chest, feeling the muscles of his body through his shirt as she did so with the claws on her fingers. The dragoness grabbed the bottom of Seigi's shirt when she reached it and lifted it up so she could run her hand back up. She kissed the side of his neck a couple times, running her tongue down the side of it after a kiss.

Seigi pulled up Turk's Sports Bra, revealing her bare chest. He ran a hand up her back as the other one played with a breast. He kissed down to her chest and began licking her nipple and nibbling on it, almost teasing her.

Turk let out a soft growl when she felt Seigi messing with her chest; she ran her hand down his side and to the base of his pants. Stroking her hand over his crotch area she returned his teasing. Her free hand running up his back, over the shirt he had on before she used a claw to tear it down the middle.

Seigi heard the woman's growl. He wondered if that meant she liked it... or not. The teen then went from her breast to her neck again. Maybe she liked nibbling as much as Jen. He began to nibble on it, licking her neck every now and then. The half demon let his hand wander down her shorts and into her undergarment, rubbing his fingers between her thighs.

Turk shuddered when Seigi's hand went between her legs, the dragoness kneaded Seigi's crotch region with her hand. Feeling how his pants were starting to get tight she kissed the side of the teen's neck nibbling at it for a moment before she licked it again. Her free hand running back to the teen's chest, trailing down his abs with her clawed fingers before she ran them back up.

---

Sephiroth's eyes jerked open when he nearly fell off the bed. Apparently he had almost fallen asleep with his head sitting on Mesamune's hilt. The man got up and sat the sword in it's usually area of his room before walking out. He glanced down the hall, the couch being in full view. No sight of Seigi… or that dragoness. The silver haired man rolled his eyes "With luck that bitch of a dragon took off." The man mumbled out walking down to the den area.

---

The half demon's nimble fingers began to tease the woman's entrance. _'Lucky women don't get their pants all tight when they're horny.'_ He let her hands go where they wanted as long as she didn't hurt him, he was alright with it. Seigi's lips went up to the black dragoness' and kissed hers. He opened his mouth slightly to let his tongue go in.

---

Seph heard a low growl and sighed shaking his head "Just my luck." The man mumbled out going back to his room getting Mesamune as he went back to the den heading towards Seigi's room "If that damn dragon hurt Seigi…" the man mumbled out.

---

Turk returned the kiss wrapping the free hand she was using to mess with Seigi's chest around his neck. Her hand that was occupied grabbed the area when she felt his fingers messing around. A growl broke free from her lips, it wasn't an angered growl or anything like that, and she was just showing she liked what Seigi was doing. The dragoness nearly had a heart attack when she caught the shine off Mesamune from the corner of her eye. Turk saw Seph standing off to the side of the bed, those mako eyes staring at the two like some… demon in her mind.

"I do hope I'm not interrupting anything." The silver haired man let out as his eyes narrowed for a moment.

Seigi looked behind him to see Sephiroth. "Uhh..." The teen let out a bit surprised. He didn't mind being caught by Seiga, but by his father?... Now this was an awkward moment. "She needed some... tension relief." The teen smiled weakly, knowing he was in deep shit.

---

Kadaj had seen Seph walk by the door. Curiosity got the best of him as he quietly followed his brother. He saw the man with Mesamune, which meant something was wrong. Kadaj didn't bring Souba with him, due to being in a hurry, but that didn't bother him. He saw Seph walk in and followed. Letting out a slight gasp when he realized what was going on, the younger man fainted from exposure.

"There goes Kadaj..." Seigi let out.

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder hearing the thud come from behind him the man just shook his head and returned his attention to the teen and the dragoness "Looks like something else to me." The man stated.

Turk pulled her top back down moving out from under Seigi she sat on the end of the bed, not wanting to meet Seph's icy glare. She knew he was staring at her, and that made her feel uneasy. The dragoness let out a slight yip when Sephiroth grabbed her arm pulling her up off the bed. Not good…

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now dragon." Seph let out as he put Mesamune up to Turk's throat, he tightened his grip on her arm when he felt her try to jerk away.

Turk let out a hiss and reacted out of instinct, slashing Seph acrossed the face with her claws causing him to let go of her arm. The dragoness let out a rough gasp when the silver haired man slammed Mesamune through her stomach, it wasn't a death blow but the sword did go through her body.

"Hey!" The teen exclaimed, going wide-eyed as he watched his father run Turk through. He glanced over at Kadaj. Use him for a hostage? Then who would he turn to after this? His mother? No. She'd be pissed that he used Kadaj for that. Seigi just sat on the bed, not knowing what to do. If he interfered, he'd get more of a punishment from Seph, probably even kicked out of the house. But he still had Jess' house to go to. For the first time, in a long time... Seigi wasn't joking around.

Sephiroth pulled Mesamune out of Turk's gut watching as she fell to her knees clutching the wound with her hands. The mans face was bloodied up, from where her claws ran over. He held Mesamune up to Turk's throat, hearing a low growl come from her the man just smirked.

"I don't think so…" The dragoness let out holding out her hand forming a couple darkness ropes that shot out clutching onto Seph's arm that held Mesamune. One went to his throat wrapping around making the man gasp for air. Turk's eyes narrowed for a moment making the ropes grow tighter.

Sephiroth gasped for air several times his free hand reaching up to grab the rope that was around his neck, his hand getting burnt when he clutched it. He didn't care about that pain, if he could get that damn thing off he'd be able to splint Turk in two.

"Don't!" Seigi ordered. He didn't want to lose someone important to him. Although he was horny at the moment, he didn't want to waste something so... stupid? _'Sex is stupid? Nah.'_ The teen thought and held in a chuckle. "Just let him go!" He yelled at Turk. "Please..."

---

Jess opened her eyes. She'd only spent minutes sleeping and awoke in a strange area. The ninja sat up, slowly. Her body ached because of how much energy she used with the past few hours. She felt like laying back down and going to sleep, but saw Kadaj was nowhere in sight.

"Kadaj..." escaped from the woman's lips as she tried to get up. Her legs wobbled, and she finally fell on all fours. She'd never felt this crappy since she was experimented on in Sienna's lab.

---

Turk let out a hiss her eyes narrowed at Sephiroth as he tried to yank the rope off. The dragoness growled and her eyes kept focused on Seph, making the ropes tighter she heard the man gasp again.

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment and let go of the rope, grabbing Mesamune with his now free hand the man slammed it through the base of Turk's throat, although the blow was weaker than it normal would have been it did the job in making the dragoness pull off the rope from around his throat. Although the ropes were still on his arm Seph narrowed his eyes as he twisted Mesamune to a side.

Turk's hand shot up grabbing the blade as it got twisted, the blow missed her spinal area and she was thankful for that. But now she wasn't fully capable of breathing, nor was she able to speak due to the blockage. She kept her focus on keeping Seph's other arm in the ropes, although she was feeling like shit right now because of the two wounds she received. The dragoness knew the man wasn't playing around, she saw it in those eyes of his that were staring at her.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and had his arm shoved back when Turk pulled the sword from her, the ropes around his arm disappeared as the dragoness picked herself up. Seph grunted when she jerked Mesamune out of his hand and tossed the blade to the floor. The silver haired man caught Turk's wrist as she tried to slash at his chest with her claws, he tried to catch the second but ended up getting his hand scratched up by the claws she had.

"Stop it!" Seigi yelled. "Stop it, now!"

"You heard the boy," Jess let out, walking in the doorway upright and looking a bit better. "Stop before I get involved." The woman was bluffing, although, it was written otherwise on her face. She was struggling just to keep her posture up. Seigi gasped when he saw that Jess was okay. He didn't want anyone to die in this little fight, but knew it was inevitable to expect a good outcome out of this.

Turk let out a hiss when Seph twisted her hand around, the man kicked her in the stomach making her fall back down to her knees in pain. She grabbed his leg before he could grab Mesamune from where it was, and pulled him to the ground. Jumping up the dragoness shifted to her anthro form and slammed her claws into Seph's shoulders before she got her jaws grabbed by the man to keep her from snapping them shut around his throat.

Sephiroth held Turk's jaws open, holding them away from his throat. It was about the only thing he could really do right now, seeing how he didn't have Mesamune, it was in reach but that would leave him open to this damn dragon taking a good chunk from his neck. The silver haired man quickly moved his head to a side when Turk's tail slammed itself in the old place, the floor splintered from the rather rough impact of the sharp tipped tail.

Jess used a bit of her strength to summon up her daggers. She quickly threw it at Turk's head. The ninja had worked too hard for Sephiroth to live as well as Jen...

Turk jerked her mouth away from Seph and moved it to a side before the dagger had the time to hit. She let out a low, what sounded like a growl but it came out rather differently due to the hole in her throat.

Sephiroth took the chance to flip Turk off, she was distracted at the moment and it was his chance to get into the advantage again. Grabbing Mesamune the man got to his feet staring at the dragoness who was glaring at him.

Turk snarled for a moment and charged at Seph, although she was stopped when a blade was rammed through her chest and twisted to a side. It was Dragon Fang, the dragoness let out a sharp gasp when the blade was removed and she fell to the floor in a heap.

Jen was holding onto her sword, it was off to her side with the blood from Turk dripping down to the floor. She narrowed her eyes at Turk for a moment before delivering the final, death blow to her neck.

Jess looked at Kadaj on the floor, but had no strength to help him. She leaned against the wall, taking deep breaths. _'I should've stay in the room...'_ The woman thought.

Seigi watched as blood poured from Turk's body. Sure they had a bit of fun, but at the cost of his father's life? It wasn't worth it. He turned his attention to Jess, remembering she didn't want his help in the kitchen so he stayed put.

"Bitch should've died, anyway..." Jess let out, collapsing to her knees. She looked up at Seph, who had some wounds. Although, Jen had her little spring she could take him to, no problem there. Unfortunately, most of Jess' injuries weren't physical and couldn't be healed fast enough in the spring.

Seph looked at Jen and saw her make the sword disappear "Why did you…"

"She went feral… there was nothing that could have saved her." The dragoness replied before the man had time to finish his sentence. She held her hand over Turk's body and made it disappear "Seigi help your mother, get her back to the bedroom so she can regain her strength." Jen stated looking over to the teen before she walked over to Seph, she looked over his wounds for a moment before she grabbed the mans hand and disappeared with him.

"Jen's not your mother," Jess let out, touching Kadaj's leg and leaving to her mansion with him.

"Well..." The teen let out. He lost his sex toy, and he probably lost the trust of his father... well, with girls. "I don't have any help to clean the blood in the kitchen, now."

---

Jen helped Seph into the healing spring she had taken off his shirt, so she could get a slightly better look at the wounds.

"Go watch Seigi. I don't want him leaving his room." The man stated.

"I can't make him stay in there."

"He's living in our house, he has to listen to what we say." Sephiroth stated.

Jen let out a sigh and just nodded getting up as she walked towards the doorway "You want to talk to him right?"

"Of course."

The dragoness sighed and walked out, going up the stairs and going through the door to the hall. She went to Seigi's room and leaned against the door "Your father says you need to stay in your room." The dragoness stated "He'll be up to talk with you after he's done down in the healing springs." Jen stated keeping her eye on Seigi.

Seigi nodded. It was almost like being caught by Rei. But Rei was a hell of a lot nicer than Seph, and he relied more on combat skills than weapons.

"Alright," He simply said. 

---

"Jess..." Kadaj let out, rubbing his head and seeing that his wife wasn't in their bed with him. "Jess!" He exclaimed. The silver-haired man saw stream coming from the bathroom due to the door being partly open. Getting up and walking in the bathroom, Kadaj saw that Jess was just standing under scorching hot water in the shower. "What are you doing!" He questioned, trying to reach for her, but the water was too hot.

"I keep getting burned... but it keeps healing..." The woman murmured, her voice echoing because of the surroundings.

"Jess..." The swordsman repeated. He reached for the dial and shut off the water. Jess turned her head towards him. Her nude body had burn marks on it from the water but began to heal. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing." The reply came.

---

Jen sighed, she didn't move as she kept her eye on the teen "You must have done something bad to really piss him off. He's never really the type to punish anyone unless they really needed it." The dragoness stated and sighed again "I'm probably not making things any better." She let out crossing her arms as she waited for Seph to come, she probably wasn't going to be allowed to stay once he came so she might as well keep an eye on Seigi until the man came.

"Well, I don't think it was that bad." Seigi thought at the glare he received from Seph. "Then again..."

---

"You know how much it hurt to here what happened yesterday?" Kadaj asked.

"You don't know pain," Jess responded. "You weren't an experiment. You never died. You're not immortal. But we're both just... human..." The ninja leaned against the bathroom wall as Kadaj handed her a towel.

"Come on. You're clean now, let's--" The woman wrapped her arms around Kadaj. She kissed him, passionately.

---

Jen sighed and closed her eyes giving herself a few moments to think about something _"Turk… why would she have gone feral…"_ the dragoness thought and jumped when she felt a hand get placed on her shoulder. "Hey…" she let out looking at Seph. "You want to talk with him alone?" she questioned.

"I think you need to hear this Jen." Sephiroth replied as he walked into the room.

Jen looked at Seph for a moment, he had a stern sound to his voice and it meant this was all serious. She walked in and leaned against the wall. She wasn't going to say anything unless she felt the need to.

Sephiroth stared over at Seigi, cat like eyes narrowed out of agitation. The boy did upset him and the man wasn't overly pleased with what had happened earlier "Seigi, I'm not the type to punish people but what you did… well I can't say I was pleased about it. Being serious is something you need to learn how to do, if you can't react to a situation quickly then your not worth my time and shouldn't be staying here. That dragoness could have been using you and yet you thought with your pants instead of your brain! She could have killed you!" The man let out as his eyes narrowed to thin slits.

Jen looked at Seph, yeah he was very serious and she could tell. Her? He must have been talking about Turk, now what happened between her and Seigi was out of the question but Jen got the idea as to what was going on. The dragoness saw Seph's face, what he had said earlier there… did he actually mean it. _"He was never this strict with Aliana…"_ she thought keeping her attention on Seph.

"Well, if you didn't want me around... you shouldn't have screwed with Jess!" Seigi muttered. "Heh, lucky you Jen. You get a jackass for a husband. At least you got a choice to be with him. He's my father..." The teen began. "I guess I'm not needed then." Seigi got up. "I'll just move out right now. That's basically what you're asking for, isn't it? You can't stand the sight of me because of how I was created..." The teen's eyes changed to red again.

Sephiroth stared at Seigi he didn't flinch or move at the teen's sudden outburst "Your actions could have gotten me and yourself killed. Even your mother could have been at risk if that dragoness decided to go after her." The man let out, his eyes returning to a normal look rather than his agitated expression from before "If you don't care about me then that's fine but I'm sure you worry about your mother. Think about it this way, what if that dragoness had Devil's Silver on her?" the man questioned.

Jen sighed and looked to a side when Seigi had to bring her into the little spat "I don't know what happened so it's no use dragging me into this. It's between you and your father not me." She stated.

Seph looked at Jen before he returned his attention to Seigi "You've got all the spunk that Jacques had but your using it all wrong Seigi." The man stated

Jen's eyes shot to Seph "Don't go comparing him to Jacques!" the dragoness let out. "So what if you trained Jacques for two years that doesn't have anything to do with Seigi. Seigi ISN'T Jacques!"

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a moment and took in what Jen had said. He just got told off by her, and he had to agree bringing Jacques into the conversation wasn't going to do anything besides agitate the teen more. Being compared, it wasn't something Seph liked and he could tell Jen didn't like it as well.

"I know your trying to act like you used to Seph, you was a general your not one anymore. Seigi isn't a soldier he's your son you should act like it!" Jen let out looking at Seph as he stared over at her "If you're going to be acting like a general go back to Shinra! They'd want you back and you know it."

Cat like orbs narrowed as the man looked at Jen, Sephiroth didn't like what she said this time and now it was very clear. The way he stared at her, his posture and everything about him right now was hinting agitation.

"I suppose you want me to leave now."

"No you just stay right there. Just keep your big ass mouth shut."

Jen chuckled and crossed her arms staring at Seph "All right… I guess your going to be sleeping alone for awhile then." She stated and then shut up. It was a direct order and she was going to follow it.

"You two..." The teen began. "... Bickering like me and Seiga... over what? Just me?" He took a seat again, realizing what he just caused. "I didn't want to attack her because Mother healed her. And I couldn't attack you because you're my father..." Looking up, Seigi's eyes were a deep red now instead of the color they were before. His rage was building, and he had to release it. "You know, father... you should get Jacques back. Since he's more precious to you than me."

He then felt the anger consuming him. "I'll just leave right now and never come back... You should just consider Seiga your son since he has a stick up his ass like you." Seigi walked past the two, briskly. "So you don't have to think of as many ways I'm not as good as Jacques." He didn't look back.

---

The ninja was still in Kadaj's embrace with only a towel around her. Steam was still coming off her skin, but Kadaj didn't mind just as long as he had Jess.

"Why do you keep putting yourself down?" The swordsman questioned with his lips close to her ears.

"I just think... that I'm not good enough for you--"

"Is that all? Jess, you're too good for me. You're beautiful. You're strong. You make wonderful children--"

"See? They aren't even ours." The woman buried her face in Kadaj's neck. She hated it when her husband talked like she was something when she thought she wasn't.

"Jess..." Kadaj didn't know what to say to that. He just held her in his arms.

"Do you love me?" That came out of nowhere it seemed.

"I love you very much--"

"No... You don't..." The ninja then thought of the vision Seiga had given her. The one with where Marcus had said she was able to conceive tonight. But that doesn't mean if she can that she could. Marcus and Seiga were probably still in the teen's bedroom.

"Would you prefer if I said that I didn't love you?"

Jess stayed silent. She went back up and kissed the silver-haired man, proceeding to put her hands up his shirt from behind, catching him off guard. Kadaj took her arms and slide his hands down to her wrists before putting them back to her sides.

"Let's just go to sleep." Kadaj picked the woman up and carried her to the bed. He felt her trying to kiss his neck again when they reached the bed. "I'm going to get some clothes for you, alright? Then we can go to sleep," He explained. The swordsman walked out of the room.

"I only have tonight..." The demoness murmured. She got up and walked towards the doors that lead to the balcony. Opening them, the woman took in a deep breath. She could smell the city from here, which she hated, but at least this place was somewhat secluded. Her brown eyes scanned the area. Nothing out of the ordinary. She was getting cooler now that the window was open.

"You're wet, and it's cold outside. That's not a good thing," Kadaj said as he came in and set the woman's clothes on the bed. He walked over to the balcony and shut the doors.

"Just this once Kadaj..." The demoness put her lips close to his ear from behind and nibbled on it. "I just... miss you... your touches... your voice..." Her hands began working their way up his shirt again.

"If you're tired tomorrow, don't blame me," Kadaj murmured, turning around. He kissed the ninja on her lips. She started backing up as the swordsman walked forward. The woman felt the bed near her legs and stopped. The silver-haired man then watched as she lay on the bed before crawling on top of her.

---

Jen shot a slight glare over to Seph before walking out. She wasn't really mad, more like agitated because of the way Seph was acting. She opened a door and walked in, it was a training room she had specially made for herself and that so called husband of hers. Holding out her hand the dragoness let a snarl form on her lips when Double Moon appeared. Looking over at the wall beside her she walked over and flipped over a panel to a control panel, she pressed a few buttons and shut it. "I need a damn stiff as drink after this." Jen let out and got into a defensive position when several creatures appeared in front of her. The dragoness wasted no time, the creatures charged and each one had a fatal blown delivered to a vital area. "Computer, give me something harder." She let out as a Flame Dragon was brought out in front of her. _"Much better…" _Jen thought as she charged at the Drake.

---

Sephiroth rubbed his forehead his eyes closed; he walked out of the room and went down the hall. The silver haired man caught up with Seigi and grabbed his shoulder "Stop… listen Jacques meant a lot to me but he's dead now. I can't change that and I don't want to. Leave if you want, it's your choice but at least know that I care about you and your brother more than Jacques." He stated and let go of the boys shoulder before walking off.

"Is that why you're comparing me to him?" Seigi questioned as Sephiroth walked off. "Psh, he should just trade me for Jacques." The teen started towards the front door again.

---

Seiga stood out in the hallway of the master bedroom. He raised his hand to knock on the door but knew what was going on in there. After a few seconds, he knocked.

"Seiga, is that you?" came a reply from the other side.

"Yeah. I was wondering where the extra blankets are. Marcus is still asleep," The half demon let out.

"There should be some to the third door to the right down your hallway," Jess answered.

"Goodnight," Seiga murmured, hoping his mother wasn't able to hear it. He began walking down the hallway to his.

"Goodnight, Seiga!" The woman responded.

---

Jen jumped over the Drake as it charged at her, landing on it's back slamming Double Moons blade roughly into the shoulder. The dragoness grunted when the blade got stuck in the bone, she jerked it a couple times and was lucky enough it came out before the drake's head came back snapping down where she had just be. She grunted when she got the tail slammed into her side, lucky she wasn't hit by the spiked part of it or she would have had some serious damage done to herself. Jen moved out of the way when the Fire Drake spun back around and tried to grab a hold of her, putting the tail in the way she smirked as the drake let out a cried pain shriek and moved out of the way of the tail.

---

Seigi glanced over his shoulder as he heard a growl. "I'm not serious enough to help," He muttered before walking out. "Besides, I probably won't help as good as Jacques would." The teen started towards the street, not knowing where to go besides Jess' place.

---

Jen got slammed by the drakes head, sending her flying back and out through the wall. The dragoness flipped up to her feet and gave a side glance to Seigi before sighing "Think I can't take a hit ya damn drake." She let out grabbing Double Moon walking back to the new hole in the wall. She held up Double Moon knocking a fire blast to the side as she climbed back in slamming her fist into the drake's nose sending it sprawling back.

The half demon kicked a rock. He was still angry... although, it was his fault, and he knew it. "Maybe Mother won't take me in, either. Hell like I know my way around this place." Seigi let out a sigh and put his hands at the back of his head. Nothing going on right now, except... maybe that party that walking STD invited him to. He remembered the street name and number. The trouble was finding it.

---

Jen grunted holding up the Double Moon to block a claw swipe from the drake, she jumped over and slammed the end of the scythe in the beast's ass causing it to let out a loud shriek of pain. The dragoness growled when she felt her phone go off on vibrate "Sorry… a bit busy right now." She mumbled out jerking the blade out of the drake's rear end rolling out of the way of the tail.

---

The ninja looked over at the sleeping Kadaj. She was heading over to see Sienna to check if she really did conceive. If she did, she was going to the Realm of Time to raise the kids. Jess put on her last garment and teleported out.

"What are you doing here?" came a voice.

"Seiga?" Jess let out. "I should be asking you that."

"I need something."

"So do I."

"I guess we'll go together."

"No. I have to see Sienna alone." Jess began walking towards Sienna's office.

"I came here to see Rei. I sense something wrong with Seigi, but I know if I go after him... he's just going to get more upset. I always have to help him..." explained the half demon.

"I can't help you there. I don't know your brother or you that well," The woman let out and went into the office.

"But... Keia said you always know what to do..." Seiga murmured.

---

Jen grumbled and grabbed Double Moon with one hand blocking at bite from the drake with the blade as she grabbed her phone opening it "Damn it…" she mumbled out and answered the call "What?" the dragoness let out and jumped back blocking a claw swipe from the drake "I'm kind of busy right now damn it." Loud clang is heard over the phone when the drake rams into the wall "Uh that… it wasn't anything really." Jen replied and jumped out of the way of the drake slamming the blade of Double Moon into the back of one of it's legs causing it to roar out in pain "Herold I can't come in right now I'm kind of in the middle of something." The dragoness let out and bent backwards to avoid a bite that the drake had in store for her. "Just call me in an hour or something damn it!" Jen let out and cringed when the Drake got a hold of her arm with the Double Moon in it.

---

Seiga couldn't sense Rei anywhere, which meant he was probably in the Realm of Time.

"I see the student has surpassed the teacher in strength." Keia came walking in.

"Where's Rei?" The half demon questioned.

"He's down in hell. Nasty place, huh? He'll be back up in an hour or so." The demoness walked towards the door opposite of the one she came out of. "Just passing through, sorry. I have to get these delivered." She held up a few envelopes and went out.

"Guess... I'll ask another parent." The teen teleported out to where he sensed Jen. Surely she knew how to deal with children.

---

Jen let out a growl and hooked her phone back up so she could turn around and slug the drake in the side of the jaw making it let go of her arm. She grabbed Double Moon with her non-injured hand and charged at the disorientated Drake jumping up as she slammed the blades down into the middle of it's head between the eyes making it disappear. The dragoness watched as a few mechanical arms came up and bandaged up her wounded arm, cleaning the wound and everything. "Next program." The dragoness let out and moved back to her starting area when Rufus showed up in front of her with Dark Nation. "Heh… I forgot I put his sorry mug into the programming." She mumbled out and clutched onto Double Moon, knowing to take out Dark Nation first then Rufus.

"Hey, Jen. Do you know what's wrong with Seigi?" Seiga questioned. He looked over to the side to see Dark Nation and Rufus. "What the fuck?..." He let out.

"Program off." Jen let out as the two disappeared. She flipped Double Moon over her should and turned around to face Seiga "Your father and him got into a bit of a disagreement. Seph ended up comparing Seigi with Jacques and trust me you don't want to know the rest." She explained "Seigi's upset because of Seph and me and Seph had a bit of a fight because of that." The dragoness let out sighing grabbing the water that was passed up from the robotic hand taking a drink.

"Is that it? What did Seigi do to get Seph so mad?" Seiga questioned. _'Did he find out about Jen and Seigi?'_ He thought.

"It had something to do with Turk. I don't know about all the details but judging by the way Seph was acting he… kind of got her in bed." The dragoness replied shrugging "Then Seph made the mistake of saying 'Being serious is something you need to learn how to do, if you can't react to a situation quickly then your not worth my time and shouldn't be staying here.' And then the comparison with Jacques really made things worse." The dragoness sighed drinking from the water class "Computer run the program I was just on." She stated and handed the glass back to the robotic hand as it went down into the floor, watching at Rufus and Dark Nation showed up again "When Seph brought up the comparison between Seigi and Jacques I stepped in, I told Sephiroth it wasn't right to compare Seigi to Jacques because Seigi isn't anything like him. That ended with him tell me to shut up." The dragoness stated and got into a defensive position blocking several shots being fired at her by Rufus.

Seiga listened to the dragoness and then watched as she started the program again.

"I'll talk with him. Hopefully, he'll listen to me. Have fun with your program!" The teen responded before teleporting out to where he sensed his brother. He found himself outside an unfamiliar house.

"Chug! Chug! Chug!" He heard coming from inside the room he was just outside of. Glancing in the window, Seiga saw what looked like Seigi... chugging down several glasses of beer.

"You moron... drowning your problems in alcohol..." The half demon murmured before walking in. Music boomed... this place was uncomfortably loud. "Seigi!" The teen yelled. He made his way towards his twin. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Doing what I always do. Acting like a fucking clown--" He started chugging down another cup.

"Seigi, stop and come home!"

"I don't have a home, Seiga. I left, and I'm never going back..." A teenage girl, probably around 17 or younger walked up to Seigi.

"Wow, twins..." She let out and winked at Seiga. "How about you introduce me?"

"Not interested." Seiga glared at the girl. "Seigi, come on. I don't want to take you by force."

---

Jen sensed Seiga disappear, the dragoness blocked several more bullets before she got an opening and charged in, slamming Double Moon through Dark Nation as he charged at her before she jumped up and slammed the scythe's blade down where Rufus was, the man had moved out of her way just before the blade had time to make contact and the dragoness tightened her grip pulling the scythe from the floor in a circular motion spinning it around in an attack. She missed Rufus but it made him move back away and start to fire more bullets, if she got a second opening this training part will be over with.

---

"Come on. I'm sure Jess will take you in--"

"Jess? You told me you didn't have a girl," The seventeen year old remarked.

"Jess is my mom," replied Seigi. "She won't. Not after what I did."

"Seigi--"

"Just go! I can take care of myself!"

"Alright then. I see that you're almost a grown man. Old enough to make decisions for yourself." Seiga responded. He started walking out.

"Wait!" Another girl shouted. She ran to catch up with Seiga. "What's are your digits?"

"I'm not interested." The teen went out the door.

"You're not interested in this?" The girl pointed at her body. The half demon let out a growl and bared his teeth doing a partial transformation on his face. His green eyes changed to a deep red and his teeth were sharp. The girl let out a gasp and ran back inside screaming.

"Not at all..." Seiga replied. What was it with Seigi and getting everyone in a bad mood?

---

Jen had managed to get the main hit in she needed a made Rufus disappear. Sighing and running a hand through her hair the dragoness looked back over her shoulder for a moment "I have time for one more…" she mumbled out "Computer, run program 977." She let out and jumped back so that she was by the door. This was the first time she had run this particular program, so she needed to test it out. The dragoness clutched onto the scythe and got into a defensive position watching as a cloud a smoke blanketed the floor of the room and soon the form of Seph in his… god like form showed up. Jen smirked for a moment, knowing this might end badly or good depending on how she played out her cards. "What better way to get his sorry ass back than by beating him in a simulation." She mumbled before charging in.

---

"Yep. Congratulations. So how did you know you could--"

"I just thought about what other magic's are in the world and found out about the blue moon tonight."

"You want me to extract them again?" Sienna questioned.

"No. I'll have these by myself." Jess let out a sigh.

"Trust me, it hurts like hell. But it's always worthwhile..." The demoness could tell if women were pregnant right after intercourse. She used a small gadget invented by an anonymous person. "So another try with you and Kadaj?... At least you have someone..."

"You'll find someone other than Ben. I'm going to the Realm of Time to have the baby," The ninja responded. "Right now--" She turned her head to see Seiga walking in.

"Seigi's being an ass," He let out. "So you got it?"

"Yeah." Jess looked at her stomach. Hard to believe there was twins developing in there.

"You aren't going to tell Kadaj that you're leaving?" Seiga asked.

"I'll leave him a note. I'd rather not say good bye especially when I'm coming back." Jess got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Well, I'll see you when?"

"Did you want to come with me?" The ninja said out of nowhere. "I think they'd at least want to see their brother. You know. Have a role model."

"Alright. So I guess Kadaj is living alone for a bit, eh?" The half demon sighed.

"Sienna. Can I borrow a pen and a piece of paper?" The brown-eyed woman questioned.

"Sure." Sienna opened a desk draw and got out the utensils and handed them to Jess. The ninja began writing a letter to her husband.

---

Jen was flung back into the wall leaving an imprint of her body, she expected him to be strong but damn… he packed on hell of a fucking punch. The dragoness pulled herself out of the wall and just barely had the time to move out of the way from another attack, he was fast and she felt so damn slow. Jen growled when she realized where Double Moon was, up by him… hissing she got up to her feet and made a quick mad dash to the weapon sliding by it quickly as she grabbed in getting knocked shitless into another wall by a second attack by Seifer Sephiroth. The dragoness panted and got up to her feet growling for a moment, loose pieces of hair falling over her face as she huffed out breaths. Holding Double Moon in both hands she was a bit unsteady.

---

"Done." Jess put down the pen. She folded the paper in half twice. "Seiga, you go pack, but be quiet." Jess teleported back to her place.

"I'll visit now and then. Well, I'll go get a house for you and Jess. But I have to warn you two... Rufus Shinra... he took over the Realm of Time somehow. But it's still a prosperous and beautiful place. Unlike here, when you're 17 you can own a house of your own. But I'll go now. You'll sense me there." Sienna raised up her hand, opening a portal and walked in as Seiga disappeared, remembering the instructions.

---

Jen grabbed her head "Computer shut the program off." She let out and the area went back to normal, the dragoness felt sicker than hell now. Making Double Moon disappear she walked over to a table and sat down pulling out the laptop she had, opening it she turned on the computer and opened up some files "Come on where was that one…" she muttered out clicking the little scroller ball scanning over each weapon that popped up on the screen "If Rufus knew about this… or Shinra for that matter… I'd be in deep shit. But then again they'd just try to hire me back to do their dirty work." Jen let out flipping through the weapon designs.

---

The woman leaned down and kissed the silver-haired man on his lips one last time for awhile. She then hugged him, lightly. Kadaj didn't awake. It was strange that he was sleeping with his face towards the ceiling and not lying on his side.

"I'll miss you..." She whispered in his ear before walking over and picking up her two rather large duffel bags. Jess walked out of the room quietly and took one last look at him. She then realized she left her necklace in the bathroom. Placing her bags in the hallway, the ninja made her way back into the room to go to the bathroom. Placing one foot after another with no sound to be heard. The way a ninja should be. She heard some rustling on the bed. Peering up, she saw Kadaj roll to his side. He didn't wake up, thank God. Now she was at the entrance of the bathroom. The necklace had a shine to it because of the sword being a bit unsheathed due to the manner of it being yanked off. She picked it up and walked back out. Jess wanted to save her energy for opening the portal instead of wasting it on teleporting.

"Ready?" Seiga asked. He only had one duffel bag of clothes. The only possessions he had with him besides the clothes he had on when he came here.

"Yeah. I guess this is really--" The doorbell rang loudly. "Fuck. We have to hurry, now." Jess held up her hand. "Go," She ordered.

Seiga nodded and went in. The demoness went in afterwards.

---

The door bell rang a second time. Kadaj's eyes opened slowly. "Jess, I'm going to get the door," He let out, rubbing his eyes and put on some of his pj pants on top of the boxers he was already wearing. The silver-haired man walked towards the door. He let out a yawn and started down the stairs to the first floor. This place needed butlers and maids to get it going. He looked out the peep hole to see Seigi without his shirt. "The hell..." Kadaj let out before unlocking the door and opening it. "It's nighttime. Time to sleep."

"I need to talk with Mother."

"She's sleeping and needs her rest. Come back tomorrow--" Seigi pushed the swordsman to the side and walked in.

"I need to talk to her, now..." His breath smelled of alcohol and his body smelled of various perfumes and a hint of some cologne

"Seigi! You know what she went through, leave her alone!" Kadaj ran in front of the teen.

"Try and stop me," Seigi commented and ran towards the stairs. He tripped and fell back down due to unsoberness. "Okay, try and stop me, now!" He grabbed a hold of the rail and started up the stairs at turtle speed.

"You're drunk. You stink. And you can't even make it up the stairs. Let's get you a room, and we'll take you back to Jen's house in the morning--"

"I don't live there anymore. I left. Heh... are you just going to stand there or try to stop me--" The teen fell back down the stairs again.

"I think the stairs are doing that for me. If I let you talk with Jess, will you cooperate?" The swordsman questioned.

"Sure... where is Mother?" The teen hiccupped after the question.

"I'll go with you." Kadaj started up the stairs to help Seigi.

When they finally made it, Kadaj opened the door. "Someone wants to see you." The ninja's husband said and turned on the light. Jess was just lying there, motionless. "Jess?" Kadaj walked over and touched her shoulder. The shadow clone was inanimate due to Jess being in another Realm. It disappeared and was replaced by a note.

"The hell was that?" Seigi questioned, sitting in a nearby chair.

"I don't know..." The silver-haired man said, picking up the note. He read it and crumpled it up. "Jess says that she needs to do something and will be gone for a couple of weeks."

"Well... that sucks..." The half demon got up. "Where's the room I can stay in, then?"

"Let's find one. There are a lot of bedrooms in here, let alone rooms. We'll find one for you," Kadaj responded, getting up and going towards the half demon. _'Why do you think you can do these things, Jess? Without acknowledging me before you do it?...'_

_---_

Jen let out a rough sigh when she didn't find what she was looking for yet. The dragoness nearly jumped when she heard someone coming up behind her. She thought it was Seph…

"Why so jumpy Jen?" Riku questioned walking up behind Jen's chair sitting his hands on the back as he looked at the laptop's screen.

"I thought I told you not to sneak up behind me…" Jen mumbled out returning to looking through the weapons files.

"Heh… sorry I can't resist." Riku let out "What are you looking at weapon files for?"

"I'm trying to find one…"

"Where the hell did you find these?"

"There my old weapon designs." Jen explained.

"You design weapons?"

"I did back when I worked at Shinra."

Riku stared at Jen for a moment "You never told me…"

"You never asked." Jen let out chuckling as she exited the folder she was in and went to a new one "God damn it…" she let out

"I take it your having no luck finding what you're looking for."

"Yeah…"

"Maybe you deleted the file." Riku let out.

"No way in hell would I delete a weapon file."

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"Maybe someone else got onto your laptop and deleted it." Riku stated looking at the files that Jen pulled up with cat like eyes.

"Heh if someone got a hold of this computer they'd be rich and they'd have enough power to destroy a damn city." Jen let out.

"Hey wait… what was that last file?" Riku questioned.

Jen gave a side glance to Riku as she loaded up the previous file "This one?"

"Yeah… looks like a cannon."

"Almost. Although a cannon is like 10 times weaker than this thing." Jen stated.

"Damn…" Riku let out "Hey wait… if you was a weapon designer for Shinra how come they don't have any of these weapons?"

"They have some… I never designed many for Shinra. Especially the powerful ones." Jen explained and got up out of her chair walking over to a wall she lifted a panel and punched in the code making a door slide open. Walking in the dragoness grabbed one of the guns from its hanger and walked back out "This is the main weapon I designed for them." She stated and tossed the gun to Riku.

Catching the gun Riku looked it over and aimed it at the wall "How powerful is it?"

"Computer bring up some targets." Jen let out as several targets came up "Try it out yourself." She stated chuckling.

Riku looked over at Jen for a moment before he turned around and aimed the gun at a targets head shooting a dark beam which put a golf ball sized hole in the center between the eyes. "Good for quick kills I take it?"

"Pretty much, unless you like overkill. Shoot that thing up close and it will blow off a persons head." Jen explained "It's also got a built in grenade launcher." She added in.

Riku looked at the side of the gun, there was a small area which held several grenades. Cocking the barrel the teen pulled the trigger and launched a grenade that blew up two of the targets "Ok… Jen you scare me now." He let out laughing.

---

After giving Seigi a room and waiting for him to finish his shower to make sure he was okay, Kadaj went into Seiga's room to see Marcus lying down and staring at the ceiling.

"So... did Jess tell you where she was going?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Seiga told me to tell you that they'd be safe... nothing more," Marcus responded.

"Figures. You know her well enough, don't you?" Kadaj questioned.

"Yeah, but she still has her enigmatic side. Like her past in the other world and exactly what she did at her other workplace as well as Sienna's," The demon answered. "She thinks if she asks for help that she's going to be a burden for everyone. When in fact, she's actually stronger than me."

"Today's the only day I've ever heard her ask for my help..." The swordsman murmured.

"Well, weird things happen everyday for me. I'm just staying the night here then I have to be off on business. Chaos doesn't cause itself, you know?" The dark haired man let out a slight chuckle.

"You cause chaos or what?"

"In a figure of speaking. I just do errands for higher demons. They give me what I want in exchange..."

"So how did you come across Jess? With your errands or what."

"I fought her, and I beat her... barely. I saw the potential in her and decided not to finish her off. From then, we're friends... I guess. And I don't have many... friends..."

"Sorry, but I need to get some sleep. I have to go to work in the morning," Kadaj apologized. "I've been up late enough already. Err- I just realized this sounded like an interrogation..." He paused for a moment. "I guess... I'll just be out now..." The silver-haired man exited the room.

"Pretty random man, Jess." Marcus sighed, putting his hands at the back of his head. "You seem to attract the strangest men... even demons like me."

---

Riku blasted at the targets with the gun Jen had given him and grunted when it kicked and hit him in the shoulder "Damn…"

"It has a kick to it if you use it to many times." The dragoness stated walking over taking the gun "Might want to give it a rest for a bit before you break your shoulder." She stated chuckling.

"Guess I got a bit of a… trigger finger." Riku let out chuckling "So what do you do in here?" he questioned looking around the room.

Jen walked over to the desk with her laptop and sat the gun on it "It's my training room… Seph trains in here to but I use it more than him. I made this place just so I could have a private area to work out." She explained sitting down taking the class of water that was brought up.

"You made this?" Riku questioned and received a nod for his answer "Damn… you must know a lot of shit about this type of stuff then." He stated.

"Not really, I only know enough to make training facilities and weapons. Anything else and I'm useless." Jen explained.

---

Kadaj lay back in bed, reading the note over and over again, trying to see if it had another meaning. The lamp beside his bed was the only object illuminating the room. After a few minutes, the silver-haired man gave up and put the note on the nightstand. Something fell off the stand. He glanced down to see just cell phone. 

"Maybe Jen knows where she went..." Kadaj mumbled to himself and picked up the item. He dialed Jen's number and waited for an answer.

---

Jen had brought up one of the training programs for Riku and grabbed her phone opening it to answer "Hey… what's up Kadaj?" she knew it was probably him calling since Jess never really called her much. The dragoness motioned for Riku to keep it down a bit while he worked out his sword.

Riku glanced back over at Jen and nodded as he went back to hacking away at the targets that the computer was bringing up for him. He was having a lot of fun in this place, seemed like Jen really knew how to make a training room.

"I was wondering if you knew where Jess went. She... disappeared again and left only a note. A lot of her possessions are gone as well," Kadaj explained over the phone.

Jen had a blank expression on her face "I haven't seen her, and she didn't come by and tell me she'd be leaving." She stated "So I wouldn't know where she's at." The dragoness stated and watched Riku walking up.

"What's going on?" Riku questioned.

"Oh... she didn't give any hint as to where she was going?... Anything?" The silver-haired man had a worried tone to his voice. The thought of her being kidnapped went through his mind.

Jen shook her head sighing "Nothing at all, I haven't seen her since yesterday when she was in Seigi's room." The dragoness stated looking at Riku, her expression telling him to wait.

Riku sighed and made his sword disappear "What's going on Jen?" he questioned again.

"Just wait Riku!" The dragoness let out.

Kadaj let out a sigh. "Well, thanks anyway... so I guess it might've been that important to not tell you or me-- Does Sephiroth know anything?" He thought about Jess and her leaving with Seiga might have something to do with the teen's father.

"Seph's not really apt to talk to me right now." Jen let out sounding a bit angered "So I wouldn't know if he knows anything or not."

Riku looked at the pissed look Jen had on her face and walked back out to the training section "Er- return to program." He stated and more targets came up and he started slashing away with his sword as he brought it out.

"Alright... well... talk to you later..." Kadaj murmured and hung up. He sat back on his bed, unable to sleep, worrying about his wife.

Jen closed the phone and put it back in it's holder at her side, she held out her hand and made Dragon Fang appear and went to join Riku in his target practice.

-----

"I would help you find her, but she doesn't want to be found..." Marcus let out, walking into the room. He sat on a nearby chair in the room. "She... won't be back for awhile..."

"You don't know how much she means to me..." Kadaj murmured. He let out another sigh and let his head rest on his hands.

_'I do...'_ Marcus thought to himself. _'She's_ _touched a lot of hearts in her existence... but what's so great about Kadaj's heart?'_

_---_

Jen slammed her sword through a target and split in half.

"Wanna talk about it?" Riku questioned.

"Not right now." Jen let out with a growl.

---

"I'm sorry that I can't tell you... but it would be against Jess' wishes," Marcus apologized, getting up.

"Since when does a demon care about someone's wishes?"

"Since the day I met her. She deserves honor and trust--"

"You don't like her... do you?" Kadaj let out.

"Just as an ally," The demon lied. "She loves you, and I have no reason to interfere with that."

---

Jen slammed her sword into several targets and made Riku duck out of the way.

"Jen come on your upset I can tell."

"I said I don't want to talk about it." The dragoness hissed out.

---

"I'm going to see Seph and tell him the news about Seiga." Marcus disappeared.

"I feel more and more human around them everyday..." Kadaj let out. He didn't have as many abilities as Jess.

---

Jen slammed her sword down through a target and sighed as she nearly fell down, she exhausted herself with all that training there. The dragoness glanced over at Riku who had grabbed her arm to keep her from falling down face first into the floor.

"Jen tone it down, your going to hurt yourself." Riku stated.

"Why should I care? Seph sure as hell wouldn't care if I busted my ass up in here." She let out growling.

---

Sephiroth was laying back on his bed, mako eyes staring up at the ceiling in a blank manner. He reached over and grabbed the picture from the table that was by his bed and looked at it… sighing as he closed his eyes "Jen was right… I was trying to act more like a general than a father…"

Marcus appeared in Seph's room just as he murmured the sentence. "So what exactly happened between you and Seigi?" He asked, still standing. The demon was weak and knew Sephiroth would be able to defeat him at any given time at the moment.

Sephiroth sat up and sat the picture back over on his table looking over at the demon "Why should I tell you? I sure as hell don't know you." The man let out coldly.

"I don't know what went on, but I can tell you... Seiga and Jess sacrificed a lot just to bring you back to life." Marcus took a seat on a chair in the corner. "I helped them quiet a bit in doing so... and you do know you died in another reality?"

Sephiroth turned his head away "They never mentioned anything about it." He stated and looked at Marcus "What went on between me and Seigi should stay between us…" Mako eyes stared at Marcus for a moment "But if you know Jess… I guess I can explain." Leaning forward Seph let out a sigh "It was after a point where he saved a dragoness. The one who I guess was going to capture me and haul me off to kill me, hell if I know who she was. I left off with a minor threat… something I shouldn't have done." The man sighed "I went out and heard a growl come from Seigi's bedroom and walked in on him and that particular dragoness. Things went down hill from there, I was acting as a general and not a father. I said things I shouldn't have said… and I did things that I shouldn't have done…" Seph lowered his head down "I yelled at him… and Jen… I said that Seigi wasn't worth my time since he couldn't react to a situation…" the man mumbled out.

"So that's why Seigi seems so... well, he's way out of character. He got drunk off his ass earlier, and he's snapping at anything anyone says to him..." Marcus began. "But that's what I felt from him. I haven't talked to him since Seiga tried to kill him. Seigi's just a big handful... just give him some space. I'd ignore him... he's probably going to try and come back, then. But on other news..." The demon looked off to the side. "Jess is gone... along with Seiga."

"That's not a surprise… Jess always tends to take off." Sephiroth let out laying back down on the bed with his arms behind his head "Seiga probably went with her." The man stated sighing as he rolled over onto his side "If Seigi comes back… I'll try to act more like a father. Rather than a Jackass." He stated looking over at Marcus "Now that I spilled my guts out mind telling me your name?" He questioned.

Riku came running in "SEPH! Jen's really gone out of it this time." The teen let out panting "She's… she's in the training room…" he explained through his pants.

"Did she bring out one of the powerful programs?" Sephiroth questioned.

"I don't know what the fuck she brought out… all I know is… she brought out some weird winged thing that looked like you." The silver haired teen explained panting "I tried to stop her… but she wasn't cooperating. She wouldn't listen…" Riku stated.

Sephiroth got up and slid off the bed looking at Riku "You mean my Seifer form?" He questioned.

"I told you I don't know what the fuck it's called but I know it's literally killing her." Riku let out.

Seph looked over at Marcus for a moment before turning his attention to Riku "Go in and help Jen out the best you can… I'll be coming in a minute." He stated and watched Riku take off out of the room.

---

"Thanks Seiga. At least you can try to find Rei now," Jess let out. They'd rested and were putting away dishes from breakfast. "Sienna said she wanted to see you today. She says you'd know where." The ninja wiped her hands on a towel as Seiga nodded. "She says... you got your own place apart from mine and that it would be best if we stay apart for a few years..."

"But we just got here last night! And I put my stuff in my room--"

"You're not always going to have someone to look after you. It'll be a good experience for you. And Keia's moving in with me so that I'll have help with my kids," Jess reassured.

"Alright..." The teen agreed. "Well, I'll go pack now..."

"I'm sorry; Seiga, but I think Sienna's right. I... don't want the kids thinking that you're their father, right? I mean, that would be wrong on many levels." Jess put down the towel on the wooden countertop. "You know where I live. If you write to me, I'll write to you, too." The ninja smiled. Her smile made something in Seiga feel... strange. It was warm... not like Seigi's horny smiling face.

"I'll write." Seiga went to his room and packed. He didn't bring as much stuff as his mother which made it easier. Then... the teen walked out of the door without a word.

"Seiga!" Jess ran over to the front door and peered out. "I'll see you, later! This isn't good bye!" She went out of the house and waved as Seiga looked back. Her spirit reminded him of his brother, but... in a good way rather than cocky or wild like Seigi.

The teen merely waved back without a word. What else could he say? Words wouldn't change the fact he was leaving, but to a place of his own? He couldn't wait.

---

"You better help her before you lose her... I don't have enough energy to bring her back if she dies," Marcus responded. "I hear someone calling me." He got up and took out a slip of paper with a language on it that wasn't recognized by humans. The demon placed it on the back of the door. "That's so no one teleports in here... that you don't love." He held up his hand opened a portal and started to walk towards it. "By the way, my name's Marcus Darkheart. Jen has my number on her cell phone... if she dies... I can bring her back in a day or so once I regain my strength if she means that much to you..." The demon went all the way in the portal, leaving Sephiroth alone in his room.

---

The demoness sat in the living room, reading a book. Sienna told her that she couldn't live off her that much longer due to some financial problems with Ben gone and the mansion's destruction. So the ninja had to get a job in a year or two in this realm which was a day or two in the other one.

A knock came at the door. Jess looked up in surprise. She was expecting Keia to come tomorrow. "Come in." The ninja kept her eyes on the door. She was still somewhat recovering from when she healed Jen.

"Hey," Marcus greeted, walking in. He had a rose in one hand. Now that Kadaj wasn't around... he had a chance to talk to Jess one on one.

"Hiya!" The woman responded, putting her book down. Her necklace shone in the light that was shining on her body from the window, reminding the demon of Kadaj more and more. "I thought you'd be busy running your little errands."

"I'm resting today in this realm..." The demon replied. He sat beside Jess. In the other reality, he remembered being on top of the woman for a few seconds... longing to have that closeness again. "Could I stay at your place until morning?"

"I don't see why not." _Because I'm probably going to try and take advantage of you..._ "Oh, I need to give you a room, don't I?" Jess interrupted the demon's thought. She got up and started leading the demon deeper into the house. "This would probably be the what? Thirteenth time you've stayed the night in the same building as me? Unlucky number... but it's actually been my lucky number forever." _I know what's so lucky about tonight..._

Marcus let out a cough before replying. "Well, maybe something's going to happen tonight." _Damn it! Bad thing to say..._

"I never thought of it that way. But I guess. Maybe I'll actually get a decent night's sleep." Jess chuckled and opened the door she was in front of. "You can stay in here. It's my room, but it's the only one with bed sheets so far. Seiga volunteered to sleep on the couch last night. I need to find a shop that sells bed sheets..." _Why don't we just sleep in the same bed?_

"I'll sleep on the couch." Marcus was somewhat shocked at his response.

"It's alright. You should sleep in here. I'll be fine. I'm just too lazy to go anywhere today. And I don't want to ask you to go anywhere for me. Did you want something?" Jess asked. _I want your lips against mine... that is all..._ "Hmm?"

"Oh, no thanks. I just need a place to stay until tomorrow to make sure my powers are at full strength... I just want to lie down for a bit before deciding what I'm going to do." _Besides you-- God, Marcus. Why are you so pervy all of a sudden? You're never like this..._

"Okay. I'm going to make some tea," The ninja stated and turned around to walk off. She felt Marcus' hand grab hers and pull her close to his body.

"I'm sorry, Jess..." He murmured and brought her in for a kiss. She stood still, somewhat in shock as to why he was doing this. After a few seconds the demon drew back. _She didn't kiss back though--_ The ninja then snuggled up against Marcus' body. He wasn't expecting this at all.

"I don't mean to hurt your feelings... but I'm married. And I'm carrying my husband's children... it's not fair to him..." The whisper came softly from the woman's lips that were close to his ear. _It's not fair to either of you, I know..._

Marcus kept his arms around the demoness. The one he loved after not being able to love for so long... she was taken by a mortal swordsman. He stroked her back and felt the softness of her skin. She was wearing a tank top that came down low enough to show a bit of cleavage. _Can I just have another kiss... then I'd be satisfied if you kissed back..._

"Jess..." escaped from the demon's lips. He wanted to keep her in his arms forever. At least he could protect Jess better than her husband could ever hope to. "I want... just one more kiss..." He let out with his face close to her neck.

"I can't." The ninja stayed in his embrace. "I just miss Kadaj so much... and I can't just cheat on him again..." _He'll never know..._

"I respect your wishes..." Marcus then backed off and took a seat on the bed. "I wish I met you before he did."

"You have the power to change that, though..."

"I like to see you happy," The demon replied. "You're happy when you're with him. I'm a demon. Usually anyone who comes close to me... just dies--" Jess had practically tackled Marcus. She was kissing down the side of his neck, now. The thing that she'd unlocked last night was taking over.

----

Sephiroth walked over and grabbed Mesamune walking out of the door, the man took off in a run when he heard the jagged, ear splitting scream come down the halls "Jen…." The man mumbled out running faster. He got to the training room and saw Jen on the floor, she was still breathing… thank god "Computer shut the program off now!" the man yelled out and everything disappeared.

Riku ran over to Jen skidding on the floor "Jen!" He let out grabbing her wrist feeling for a pulse. He saw Sephiroth run over, he had thrown Mesamune away "She's still got a pulse… just barely though."

Sephiroth grabbed Jen and picked her up "Jen… come on don't you die… I've already died once… I don't need to loose you for a day…" The man let out shaking her once "Jen… come on now…" he let out shaking her lightly once again.

"She… she was fighting when I came in. She told me to back off but I didn't… that's when she knocked me back and took a hit…" Riku let out eyes focused on Jen.

"Reckless as always… JEN COME ON!" Sephiroth let out kissing the woman on the forehead… "I don't want to loose you twice in one day…"

---

The demon wondered why she'd 'attacked' him. He rolled on top of the ninja and pinned her down.

"Why now?" He asked in a hushed voice. Jess let out a soft chuckle. She wrapped her legs around his waist, making Marcus blush slightly.

"You don't want me, now?" She murmured... her voice seemed different. Why'd it change? Was this another person?

"Jess... this isn't you. I respect you too much to do anything further than kissing..." The demon responded as Jess broke free and ran her hands up his back, ripping off his shirt. "Jess..." He whispered.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful." Jess rolled on top of Marcus now. She was the stronger one at the moment from having the most rest out of the two.

---

Sephiroth got up with Jen in his arms; he quickly went out of the training room and went to the healing springs. Riku was following behind; he was worried about Jen to… Seph could tell. Sitting Jen in the water with her back against the side the silver haired man sat on the flooring behind her, hoping that the springs could heal her enough so she could rest.

"Is she… all right?" Riku asked.

"It takes time… we'll know soon though." Seph let out, he hoped Jen wasn't… dead. If she was he remembered what Marcus had said… _"Jen can't die… she's to strong to die…" _he thought putting his head down on his knees as he stared at Jen.

Riku walked over and sat down beside Sephiroth putting his hand on the older mans shoulder "She'll be all right…" he let out in a reassuring way. _"At least I hope…" _he thought about what might happen if Jen actually did just kill herself… the teen knew Seph wouldn't take it… and neither will anyone else.

---

Marcus finally gave in. This is what he wanted... wasn't it? He felt the woman's hands wander from his shoulder to his chest and going lower. Her hand went to the right side of his groin abruptly and down his thigh. Apparently, the ninja knew what she was doing. The demon hadn't really done anything like this since Angelina... his beloved fiancée who was now dead...

"I don't think you should go through this Jess. Just moments earlier you--" Marcus was interrupted with a kiss. This time Jess was prepared.

---

Riku sighed for a moment and leaned back closing his eyes, Jen didn't seem like she was healing… she would have surely moved or woken up by now if she was healing. Maybe she just gave up? She did seem to be rather upset when he came in and saw her at the laptop looking up the weapons. But… the teen looked at Seph who had his eyes locked on the woman in the pool… _"If she dies… what would he do?" _Riku thought for a moment and shook the thoughts that came up from his mind.

---

Marcus rolled back on top and got off the ninja. He knew something was wrong. Maybe the demon inside her was taking over.

"Jess. I don't want to do anything you'd regret. You are carrying your husband's children... I think... I should stay elsewhere..." Marcus walked out of the room. The ninja teleported in front of him.

"You think I'll let you leave that easily..." Jess stated with a smirk on her face. She put her arms around his neck as her face was close to his.

"Stop. I've caused enough trouble as it is," The demon responded, turning his head away as Jess tried to kiss him, making her kiss his cheek instead.

---

Sephiroth put his hand in the water, and looked at Jen. Nothing yet… sighing he got up and walked over to the towel rack wiping off his hands "She's refusing the springs power." He stated sighing as he slammed his fist into the wall.

Riku ducked his head down when he heard the dull smack of flesh against rock; he looked at Jen and sighed "Why would she refuse to be healed?"

---

Jess went wide-eyed and realized what she was doing. She took her arms off then backed off.

"I'm... sorry..." She let out, seeing that he was shirtless. "You're right..." The ninja was somewhat scared of herself for a moment. The same thing that bit Amelia came out again. She realized it was triggered by any high emotion.

"Jess?" The demon let out.

"If I were you... I'd stay away..." Jess responded. She turned around and started walking towards the living room.

---

"Because of what happened…" Sephiroth mumbled out placing his head against the wall "Her emotions… are stronger at times and when we fought… I guess she was upset…"

Riku looked at Seph and then to Jen, sighing for a moment he closed his eyes. "You two have probably fought plenty of times before? Why would this make her go suicidal?"

"Because I told her to shut up…" Sephiroth mumbled out.

---

"Jess, I'm sorry--" Marcus let out and touched her shoulder.

"Just leave me alone!" Jess shouted with her eyes changing to a red color with a glow this time. She bared her fangs, but she backed off all of a sudden. "I should be the one apologizing. I was never a demon my whole life, and you know that. I need more control of my emotions..."

"You're bottling things up, that's why that thing's there," The demon explained. "It happened to me in my teenage years, but I've learned to control it. You just have to know how to release that extra energy--" The ninja interrupted him again with a hug, now.

"I'm just under a bit of stress..."

"Stress isn't good for your kids..."

"I know."

"I'll stay at a nearby motel... okay? That'll solve things--"

"Just hold me." Jess snuggled into the demon's chest. He didn't push her back but wrapped his arms around her and put his head on hers.

---

"Let her make her decision alone… if she wants to live or die… it's up to her." Seph let out as he turned around and walked out of the room.

"B-but Seph!" Riku let out and quickly followed after the man.

---

"I should be leaving," Marcus stated.

"I should be in my home world... hard to believe, but I miss my family..." Jess murmured.

"Heh. My families deranged."

"Mine's worse. My mom... eh, my brother's dad and my dad aren't the same person and neither are my sisters' dad." The ninja stayed in the man's arms.

"I'm just glad... you're here..."

---

"Seph come on… Jen needs you to stay in there… maybe if she saw you cared then maybe she wouldn't be refusing the healing of the springs." Riku let out grabbing the mans arm "Come on I know you love Jen, I know you didn't mean to say all those things you said to make her upset. Shit happens in a marriage and I've seen a lot of shit happen between you and Jen that you got over. This isn't any different." The teen let out.

"I don't need you lecturing me Riku…" Seph let out.

"I'm not lecturing!" Riku let out and jerked back on Sephiroth's arm making him stop "I'm telling you what the hell you should do. I've seen the relationship you and Jen have. Are you just going to throw it away because of some stupid little spat that got out of hand?" he questioned looking at Seph.

"It's her choice if she wants to be healed or not... I can't change anything. If she really wants to die… she has the right to die. I can't stop her." Sephiroth mumbled out "I've already… made her upset I don't want to be the one that pushes her to killing herself."

"You won't be pushing her! She has the choice but maybe if your there… just maybe she won't turn over and kill herself!" Riku yelled out. "Seph get it through your thick skull, if you love Jen… if you REALLY loved her then you wouldn't be walking out saying 'she can decide for herself' you'd be in there." The teen stated.

---

"You should go visit them, then," The demon suggested. He still had his head on top of hers.

"They can't see me like this. What if I end up worse than I am now?" Jess asked. "I ran away from there, and I'm never going back... ever..."

"You sound much like a child..."

"You love a child, then."

"I said you sound like one, not you are one..." Marcus looked into the woman's eyes. They were still red.

"I can't even survive a day without him..." Jess murmured. "You make me feel the same, but... it's not fair to Kadaj if anything happens between us while I'm here."

---

Riku sighed and gave up letting go of Seph's arm "You know what your doing apparently." The teen mumbled out walking past the silver haired man.

Seph watched Riku leave and let out a heavy sigh; he knew the kid was right. Turning around the man went back into the spring; he got in behind the woman and wrapped his arms around her waist sitting his head on her shoulder. She was still breathing, and had a faint heart beat… "Jen I know your probably mad at me but don't take in the ideas of just letting go… I've said a lot of stuff I shouldn't have… and I'm regretting it more now than ever." He mumbled out closing his eyes "I can't loose you… not yet."

---

"Could you do me a favor?" The ninja finally said, taking her head out from under the demons and facing him.

"An--"

"Don't say anything. Just this once... could you check up on everyone for me once in awhile? I want to hear what they're doing. You know... it'll give me more of a reason to make me can't wait to see you." Jess smiled as her eyes returned to their normal color. Marcus nodded.

"Want me to check on them, now? I can if you want." The blue-black haired demon felt the woman kiss his cheek.

"Sure," She replied. "But... I can't... be close to you, you know that... I still love Kadaj." The demon nodded again. He was in a love triangle, now. _I respect that you love another... but why a human?_

"I'll go now just so... this doesn't get any further..." The demon let go of Jess and opened a portal. His strength was returning little by little, and he knew he needed a night's rest before coming back... maybe even more. But that would mean he'd return to the ninja in one or two years if he stayed too long in the other realm. He took his chances and started walking towards the portal. "I really don't know when I'll be back..." He murmured and walked in the portal.

Jess looked at her book on the couch. She sighed and went back down to reading it. _Oh, God... Did he mean "releasing that extra energy" by--_ The ninja shook her head. _I would've, but... Kadaj means so much to me..._

_---_

Seph had his eyes closed when he felt a hand get placed on his cheek.

"Did you actually think… I'd let your sorry ass kill me?"

The mans eyes shot up and he let out a sigh of relief "Well you was on the bridge of life and death… and you wasn't letting the spring… heal you…" he let out and felt the dragoness turn around and shove him back against the wall.

"Best part about fights is always the make up sex…" Jen murmured out kissing her husband's lips passionately. She felt him wrap and arm around her waist. The dragoness had her hands on Seph's shoulders, keeping him from sitting up on her. She felt Seph pull away from the kiss and ran her hands down over his bare chest trailing over his abs and muscles with her fingers.

Seph smiled looking up at the dragoness "I have to agree with you on that." He let out kissing the dragoness neck tenderly as he pulled her onto his hips so that she was straddling them in the water. His hand slide down to just below her rear, to help support the woman so she didn't fall backwards in the water. Well not like they haven't screwed in the bathtub before but this was the healing spring, ah well who cares anymore. The spring wasn't used as much anymore. Seph trailed his other hand down the dragoness' back slowly, tracing her spine with a finger as he broke from kissing her neck to capture her lips with his own once again.

"Shit!" Marcus exclaimed as he accidentally teleported into the water of the healing spring. He'd landed on his side in the water. The demon stood up, quickly, brushing the water out of his face. He looked at Jen and Sephiroth in an intimate moment. "I guess I'm interrupting something..." Marcus would've tried to teleport out, but couldn't due to the lack of energy and knowing he'd probably knock over a wall or something.

Jen pulled away from Seph glancing back at Marcus "You guessed right." The dragoness let out chuckling a bit "So what brings you here?" she questioned turning around leaning against the back of the pool.

Seph looked at Jen, Marcus could probably tell that she was in a lustful mood. Actually anyone could probably tell, the tone in that voice of hers and the way she was talking, just about everything about her hinted LUST MODE ON!

Marcus turned around and faced the opposite direction. One girl was enough for him... the one that practically molested him earlier. He then realized he was also shirtless.

"Jess... wanted me to check on everyone while she's away..." Marcus finally said. His blue-black hair covered half his face now that it was wet. He felt like he was getting better already, but he then knew why... a healing spring.

Jen tilted her head to a side "Oh yeah that's right… Kadaj called up about that." The dragoness let out lifting herself out of the spring walking over grabbing a towel "Well as you can see we're doing fine." She let out with a grin as she wrapped the towel around her body.

Sephiroth got out of the water and walked over to Jen getting behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist nuzzling the side of her neck "Just fine all right…" he mumbled out trailing his mouth about a half an inch away from the woman's neck.

"You know… I sense something different about you Marcus… did Jess do anything to you?" the dragoness question a slight glitter in her eyes as she looked at the demon, she knew something was up.

"Nothing." Marcus sensed Jen getting out of the water as well as seeing her reflection in it, putting on a towel. The demon turned around. "She just asked me to do this favor..." He lied... but the demon was good at lying. "Is there anyone else Jess would want to know about besides Kadaj and Seigi?"

"I'd probably keep the bit about Seph and Seigi…" the dragoness paused when Sephiroth kissed the side of her neck "Out for awhile. Jess doesn't need anything to worry about." She explained and placed her hand in front of Seph's mouth to keep him from kissing anymore. "But I still sense something different about you…" she mumbled out.

Seph nuzzled Jen's hand kissing it a couple times, apparently the dragoness had passed that little lust bug onto him. The man soon got a devilish idea formed in his head; he nuzzled Jen's hand again kissing it a couple times. Reaching down the man gripped the back side bottom of the towel and jerked it down in one swift motion. He felt Jen tense up in a dazed shock, her heart skipped a couple beats and he knew she was probably a deep bright red now. Sephiroth knew he was in for one hell of a smack but these reactions were so going to be worth it in the end.

Marcus turned his head to the side. Jess had pounced him earlier, and he didn't want to get anymore ideas of what else to do with her. "I haven't told Jess about Seph and Seigi... I don't intend to." The demon brushed a hand through his hair. When it was wet, it usually got in his face. "What do you mean different?"

Jen growled for a moment and reached down grabbing the towel picking it up "I don't know… just something that I can sense seems a little different. I smell Jess on you but that wouldn't be a surprise if you had gone to seen her. Her smell would have naturally got caught on your clothes and on yourself…" She explained "And really… you're not acting like your typical asshole self." The dragoness added in as she walked over to the spring moving over so she could look the demon in the eyes.

Sephiroth looked at Jen for a moment, she didn't smack him… yet so why not have some more fun? Smirking mentally the man followed the woman over in front of Marcus and trailed his fingers up her back, giving her a tap strong enough to make her loose balance on her wet feet making her fall over and land on top of Marcus with a large splash. The man let out a light chuckle at the apparent look of the two, Jen's legs looked like they were straddled around Marcus' hips, and in fact the entire position looked like something from a sex book.

Marcus quickly helped Jen get back to her feet after uncomfortably feeling her breasts against his chest. He blushed furiously and kept looking away from Jen. _Again... why did I help them save him?_ If that spring hadn't helped him this much, he'd have been crushed under the weight... or suffocated in Jen's breasts.

"I'm still not at full strength, and I know I'd probably be killed or worse if I acted like an 'asshole' at the moment," He explained... _Liar..._

Jen glared back at Seph for a moment, before she looked down and saw that Marcus still had his hand on her hip "Do you like my hip that much?" the dragoness questioned grinning for a moment letting out a soft chuckle. "I don't think I'd kill you now if you're an asshole, I kind if respect your actions for the most part." She stated.

Sephiroth held back a short laugh when he heard Jen mention the demons hand was still on her hip; sure enough it was still there. "Hey why not kiss her… I'm sure she'd get a kick out of that." The man let out smirking when he saw Jen glare back at him for a moment.

_Kiss her?... But I just kissed someone else..._ Marcus mentally shook the thought off as he took his hands off Jen's hips.

"I asked before if there's anyone else Jess cares about that she might want to know if they're alright," The demon repeated. He looked at his reflection in the water... although, the water's ripples were making the reflection a bit blurry. _Lucky bastard that Kadaj._

"Riku… but I don't think much is going on with him." Jen stated feeling the demon remove his hand from her hip. The dragoness turned around and climbed out of the spring glaring up at Seph for a moment when he caught her arm "Throw me back in and I'll drag you in." she let out.

"I wasn't going to throw you back in." Sephiroth let out chuckling letting go of the dragoness arm. He watched as she balanced herself on the now wet floor with her arms, the man shook his head for a moment watching as she regained her balance "Your going to fall yourself." He let out.

"I am not." Jen mumbled out straightening herself up as she took a step and nearly fell over. Sighing the dragoness stepped back into the pool walking beside Marcus as she climbed out the other side figuring it easier to get to the towel's that way. Grabbing a towel she wrapped it around herself and walked back over to Seph running a hand down his chest "Next time you decide to knock me on someone, make sure it's yourself." She let out looking back at Marcus.

"So only guys?" The demon questioned. _And they're all human... what the hell is so great about being human? They're greedy. They all have lust for power. And they're easy to kill._

Jen ran her hand under Seph's chin and pushed him back for a moment "Yeah…" she let out sighing for a moment. The dragoness jerked forward feeling a claw run up her back, she was face to face with Seph now.

"Wow mom you're really jumpy." Callista let out chuckling glancing to the spring at Marcus for a moment "Thinking of having a small party here or what mother?" she let out grinning.

"No…" Jen mumbled out.

"Sure looks like it…" the demoness let out grabbing Jen's towel pulling it open "Seems like it already started, you're already out of your clothes." She let out laughing.

"I was down here healing…" The dragoness let out and turned around looking at Callista. "What are you doing here?"

"I came up to visit you… as always." Calli let out chuckling. "And to see cute boy back there…" she added in nodding her head back towards Marcus.

Marcus remembered that woman... _Her name was Callista, right?_ He mentally asked himself.

"Alright, well, if that's all who I need to check up on, I better be off. Unless there's someone else," Marcus stated. He was about to leave.

Callista glanced at Marcus for a moment "If I can have a word with you in private that would be all right. Then you can be on your way." She stated and watched Jen look at her "It's about a certain event that happened." She explained.

Jen looked at Callista and grabbed Seph's hair yanking it "Come on lover boy…" she let out chuckling as she walked towards the door heading out, Seph close behind her.

Marcus watched as Sephiroth and Jen walked out. _Seconds equal hours... hours equal days..._ The demon thought to himself still thinking about Jess. He knew his physical health was good now, but his powers had to recharge still to open a portal.

"What do you want?" Marcus questioned a bit agitated. He didn't know this woman that well, but she was making Jess wait longer.

"I am not trying to make you wait to long, since you have to go back to your small 'crush' but I never got around to thanking you properly." Callista stated looking at Marcus "You saved my life and the code of the underworld states that I am bound to you until I repay my debt." She explained crossing her arms "Not my idea of going on with the days but listen I am stuck to be around you until I either save your life or do you a favor." The Halfling explained.

"What do you mean 'crush'?" The demon questioned. He didn't like the thought of Callista following him around. "Just think nothing of me saving you. I did it for Jen and to keep balance of the worlds," Marcus stated.

"The codes clearly state I have to repay my debt." Callista stated "Just because you did it to keep the balance of the worlds doesn't change anything. I must obey the codes and if they are broken banishment or worse could come." She explained her voice tone serious "I think you know what I mean by crush… Jess… wasn't that her name?" the Halfling questioned. "But that's off subject. The matter right now is this code, either I follow you around until I need to save your life or you get me to do something for you and be done with it."

Marcus sneered at her comment. He had one request, but he knew it was probably too stupid.

"Well, what would you want to do for me that is easy so we can get it over with?" The demon questioned, having no clue that it sounded suggestive.

"Do you honestly want to ask me a question like that? I am a seduction demoness after all." Callista replied to his question and sighed "Listen I'll be out of your way, you won't see me. Until you can think of something then I'm stuck with you. The code states that YOU must be the one who gets me out of this." She stated grumbling about how dumb the codes were these days.

"Haven't you ever thought of seducing the demon that makes up these codes? You know. To change them?" Marcus asked. He sighed. "Hmm... here's that one favor... could you make someone fall in love with me? Like... Jess?" He questioned.

Callista looked at Marcus "Well I could but there's just one tiny problem…" the demoness started "I can't seduce someone who's already in love with you." She explained "As far as the demon… Believe me if I could I would but the codes have been placed to keep order of life and death."

"In love with me?" Marcus let out. Sure he was happy, but why was Jess keeping herself away from him-- Kadaj. "Well, could you make sure Seigi's safe until he meets back up with his father? That kid hasn't been doing so well since he came here," He finally said after a few moments of silence.

"Whatever you want." Callista stated sighing a bit, knowing that she'd still be bound to Marcus as a kind of Slave until she saved his life. Holding up her hand she saw the bracelet appear, tossing him what looked like a beeper the Halfling looked at him "If you need anything just use that and I'll be dragged from whatever I'm doing." She explained "I'm still under code, so you can think of me as a slave." Calli stated bowing her head down, how she hated this code it made her show… formality and leadership which was something she never did.

Marcus pocketed the object. He wasn't going to walk around wearing a bracelet. The only jewelry he ever wore were necklaces.

"I'll be sure to remember," He said before teleporting out.

A few seconds later the demon reappeared in a dumpster. _Great, now I'm wet and I smell like trash..._ He thought to himself and sighed before getting out. He saw Riku walking down the street and ran over to him. "Riku!" He called, hoping it was really him.

Riku glanced back over his shoulder hearing Marcus call his name "Do I know you?" he questioned stopping.

---

Callista tightened the bracelet and sighed disappearing. She reappeared in Jess' mansion in the room that Kadaj was in. "Wonderful…" she mumbled out glancing around, purple eyes glowing in the dim room.

---

"It's about Jess," Marcus let out. He knew that would catch the boy's attention. "She's... not in this realm, but she's alright." The demon thought about what to say. "She just... wanted me to check up on some people for her."

"She's in the realm of time isn't she?" Riku questioned looking at Marcus "That's about the only place I know that she would go to." He stated "Well I'm doing fine… not much going on. You can just let her know that I'm going to be training at Jen's place for a few weeks. If she cares about that."

---

Callista walked over to the bed, running her hand over the sheets as she eyed the sleeping Kadaj under the sheets. He shifted and the Halfling removed her hand from the sheets. Smirking for a moment she crawled over onto the bed straddling the silver haired mans hips "Wakey wakey sleepy head." She let out.

Kadaj's eyes shot open and he looked up seeing Callista "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Working for my master." Callista replied showing Kadaj the bracelet on her arm "Mind telling me where Seigi is?" she questioned.

"You've got another code order to follow… down the hall in the guest room." Kadaj replied nodding his head towards the door. "Try not to do anymore damage." The man let out.

"Don't worry I won't." Callista let out kissing Kadaj's forehead chuckling as she moved off Kadaj and off the bed walking out. She followed the hall way and saw an open door, looking in she saw the teen and walked in grabbing a chair she spun it around and sat down beside the bed. Looking at the teen she leaned forward showing a lot of cleavage as she did so. "You awake kiddo?" she questioned.

"I see boobs…" Seigi mumbled out and rolled over getting a face full of cleavage "Pretties are soft…" he let out rubbing his face against Callista's breasts.

Callista closed her eyes sinking her claws into the chairs back causing it to splinter apart "If I wasn't under code." She growled out and grabbed Seigi's head lifting it away from her breasts. _"If it was Marcus I wouldn't mind but the kid... hell fucking no."_ she thought to herself getting a bit of a... bad idea of her and Marcus which made her grin.

---

"Well, then... I need to talk to Kadaj..." Marcus let out. Kids Riku's age made him feel old even though the demon only looked around his early twenties. He was older than Sienna, which was pretty damn old. "Well, will do, kid. See ya around!" He let out and teleported to find Kadaj.

The demon found himself in the ninja's closet. He saw a red garment sticking out of one of the draws. He then turned on the light. Out of curiosity, Marcus opened the draw and saw a Mrs. Claus outfit... with a hat nearby.

"Heh, Jess wore that on our honeymoon," Kadaj let out, startling Marcus. "I can't sleep. Besides, you smell, and I was awakened by an overly horny demoness."

Marcus quickly folded the garment back up and put it in the draw. He sheepishly faced Kadaj with a red tint to his face.

"Sorry, it was sticking out of a draw," The demon apologized. "Jess wanted to know--"

"You talked to her?"

"Yes, and--"

"You didn't bring her back?"

"It would be against her will--"

"But still..." The swordsman's voice trailed off.

"She wanted to know... if you're okay with her being gone..." Marcus responded.

"I'm not sure. She's gone off like this before. Plus... I know I can't change her mind..."

---

"What code? You mean like secret codes?... Are you part of the Victoria's Secret Organization?" The teen was out of it. Looks like the alcohol was still in his system... the hang over was going to be hell. "I like you... you have boobs... nice big ones..." Seigi let out. "If I beg, can I screw you?"

Callista rolled her eyes, yeah a drunk just what she needed right now. "I'm not into sex right now, even if I am a seduction demoness." She let out "I'm just here to watch you, orders of my master kiddo. So don't be getting any ideas." The Halfling let out crossing her arms

---

"I think you can make her think anything she wants to. Just the way she talks about you..." Marcus let out, feeling jealous again. Usually, he never felt jealousy. Maybe it was just thinking about Jess that made his teleporting off. And he felt slightly angry due to the fact that the demoness loved both him and this... human.

"Heh, what does she say?" Kadaj asked.

"She just tells me how much she loves you and how you make her feel. But she also wanted me to check up on--"

"Why are you doing this for her? There's got to be a catch, right? Demons always have catches."

"She did a favor for me, so I'm only returning it."

"What did she do for you?"

"You ask a lot of questions for a mortal... She just helped me find something that I lost a long time ago..." The demon let out. _She helped me find that thing that died along with Angelina..._

"Oh... was it important?"

"Very. That's not what I came here for, though. I just came to check up on you. It appears that you're fine so I'm leaving." Marcus paused a moment.

"You're all... smelly. Are you sure you want to see Jess like that? I don't think I'd want her to smell me if I landed in a garbage can," Kadaj stated. "You can shower and rest here whenever. Just give me the update on Jess whenever you can."

"Alright." The demon walked out of the closet after Kadaj, who led him to the bathroom.

"The towels are right there. I think you might fit in my clothes so I'll bring some when you're done." The silver-haired man went back to his bed to lie down. Marcus watched him for a bit before heading into the bathroom. He saw a pile of Jess' clothes on the ground nearby. Sniffing the air, he soon found of she was the last one to use the room. The demon shook off the thoughts of Jess in the shower and took off his remaining clothes to go in the shower.

---

"I smell... boobs..." Seigi murmured. He was so drunk off his ass, he'd probably hit on anything that passed by. "And they smell nice..."

Callista rolled her eyes and turned so that her boobs were away from Seigi "Drunk… and a pervert." She mumbled out "I swear Marcus is lucky I'm bound by code or I wouldn't be here." The Halfling hissed out, not fully aiming it at Seigi. Calli heard water start to run nearby and figured it might have been Kadaj; she did after all wake him up. The demoness crossed her arms, closing her eyes for a moment to just relax until the drunkard teen tried something.

---

Kadaj decided to check up on Seigi. Maybe it was the thought of knowing Callista was here that made him uncomfortable. He got out of bed and started towards the teen's room.

---

"Nobody knows the trouble I've seen..." The half demon let out, somewhat singing. "Blah, blah, blah... I don't remember the lyrics."

Kadaj opened the door to see Seigi sit up and Callista in the room.

"Sorry, I just had to check up on him." Seigi poked Calli in the arm. "I bet you know he's drunk... Anyway, I better get to picking out Marcus' clothes. He's in the shower." The silver-haired man then left the room.

"Do I know a Marcus?" The teen let out.

"As drunk as you are I'm surprised you even remember your name." Callista let out looking at Seigi as he poked her arm. The Halfling heard Kadaj mention that Marcus was there, in the shower… well he did give her an order to watch the boy but he seemed to be doing just fine. She got up and ran a hand down Seigi's chest "I'll be back to check on you in a minute Hun." She let out grinning before she walked out of the room heading to where she heard the shower on. Callista cracked open the door peeking in, seeing that Marcus had already gotten into the shower. Walking in and closing the door softly behind her so she didn't make a sound she made her wings disappear to keep them from getting in the way and soon she slipped out of her garments. The Halfling walked over and disappeared reappearing in the shower behind the demon she wrapped her arms around his waist "Hello Master…" she let out softly sitting her head on his shoulder.

Marcus felt the Halfling place her head on his shoulders. _Don't tell me..._ He then heard the voice of Callista. He quickly turned off the water, opened the shower doors, and wrapped a towel around his waist. The demon didn't like people seeing him naked.

"What the hell are you doing in here! I told you to watch Seigi!" The demon yelled. He was clearly angry at the Halfling for what she did.

---

Kadaj heard the water turn off. Maybe Marcus took quick showers? The swordsman quickly picked out a shirt. Hopefully the demon's undergarments were clean because Kadaj wasn't handing over any of his.

---

Callista stepped out of the shower making her wings come back out, even though they weren't present in the shower they were still soaked down with water. She ran a hand through her hair for a moment twirling a soaked strand around her finger "I thought you might have had another job for me." The Halfling let out walking up to Marcus "Are you going to punish me now? Since I disobeyed your orders." She let out running a hand down the demons chest "I'm your little slave so you can do whatever you want." Callista let out stopping her hand on Marcus' abs.

Marcus grabbed Callista's wrist. He didn't want to do any like that with her. Being a seduction demon, she was probably 'used' many times.

"I don't like this concept of having a slave. I've never needed servants, and I don't need them any time soon." He opened the door and saw Kadaj standing there with his clothes.

"Who's in there?" The silver-haired man let out, seeing Callista. "Oh, I see. That's why you came here--"

"She says she owes me her life so she's serving me. Although, I don't need her," Marcus stood in the doorway.

Callista formed a sly smirk on her face she walked over behind Marcus and trailed a finger up his spine "I think the master could use a little… fun in his life." She let out as she shoved Marcus so that he'd end up falling onto Kadaj, the demoness leaned against the wall smirking a bit, and she knew she was in more trouble now because of this but oh it was so worth it. Her tail curled around behind her as she let out a soft chuckle.

Marcus felt the 'little' shove Callista gave him and did end up falling on Kadaj. The swordsman tried to catch him, but he ended up being under the weight of the demon. He then found himself lip to lip with Marcus. Both were in shock at what position they were in. The towel Marcus had on was still wrapped around his waist, though.

Callista let out a small chuckle as she moved off from the wall, she came up behind Marcus and grabbed the towel he had on "You don't have anything to hide…" she let out pulling it off. The Halfling trailed a hand up his thigh to his back, feeling the muscles in his body as she did so "No need to be so tense, I'm not going to do anything if you don't want me to…" she let out "Although I must admit it's hard to resist." The Halfling stated licking her lips as she ran her hand up Marcus' back.

Marcus leapt up, grabbing a random garment from Kadaj and placing it over his private area. "Get out, then!" The demon yelled.

Kadaj was still on the ground in shock. He wasn't gay, and he wasn't planning to be anytime soon. The swordsman finally sat up after a few seconds.

Callista chuckled and nodded bowing her head, she walked up to Marcus and reached down grabbing his hand that was holding the garment in place "I'll be seeing you later I suppose." She let out and let go as she walked off snapping her fingers making her cloths reappear on her body. The Halfling heading back to Seigi's room taking her seat next to his bed she leaned forward like she had done so before, letting her breasts sit on the back of the seat.

---

Marcus grabbed the towel the Halfling dropped and rewrapped it around his waist. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that. Just to let you know, I like girls... a lot. Just not her." The demon shuddered. It seemed he attracted more than he wanted to.

"It's alright. If it meant nothing, then it was nothing. I got to go get some pants for you again." Kadaj handed the demon the shirt and headed off to get another pair of pants.

---

Callista leaned her head down on her hand closing her eyes, that was the closest she had gotten to Marcus. God how she wished he didn't act like the way he did. Any normal person, demon or dragon for that matter would have been tempted to touch but him… he's different. "Damn this code…" she hissed out, that code… he could make her do anything and she'd be free. But then again she kind of liked the idea of being a slave to this demon; it was different and more fun.

---

Marcus put on the shirt Kadaj had given him. It was fairly big and wondered how the 'kid' could fit in it, but it fit the demon okay.

"This must be someone else's..." He murmured and saw Kadaj walk in. He handed him some pants.

"Those clothes were a gag gift from some people at work. I'm shorter than most of them. They told me if I could grow into those, I'd get the highest promotion there it," The swordsman explained. "You can change in the bathroom."

The demon nodded and walked in the bathroom. _Jess might be shorter than me, but so is Kadaj..._ Marcus picked up his boxers and put them on. _Then again, Jess is a little shorter than that guy, too._

----

Callista sighed and saw that Seigi was asleep, again "You better hope the hangover doesn't kill you kid…" she muttered out and got back up walking back out of the room. Heading back to the bathroom she went in and walked up behind Marcus "That's a pretty shirt." She let out hugging the man from behind "Seigi's asleep… I don't think he needs me to watch him while he's sleeping." The Halfling let out; this time she'd try a different approach.

"You just won't stop trying, will you?" Marcus questioned, turning around and pinning the demoness to the nearest wall. It seemed like he was going to take advantage of her. "Well, then... I'll just have to..." He kept her hands to the wall by holding her wrists in his. "Make you leave me alone." He let go and was happy that he had on his clothes. "Just stay away from me until I need you," He let out.

"Is that an order Master?" Callista questioned, she kind of liked the fact that he used a bit of force this time it made things more interesting. She was curious if he recalled the little bit about here, that she couldn't go into a holy realm for long. If he did… he could use that to his advantage, summoning her there for torture seemed like something he could and might do. Callista placed her hands against the wall and pushed herself off walking back up to Marcus "If it is then I'll be out of your hair until you need me." She let out grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling the demons face so that it was close to hers.

"It was an order," The demon replied, grabbing Callista's wrist and pushing down a pressure point. It loosened up her grip as he pried her hand off to back away from her. The least reason why he needed her was for this. Marcus didn't want her to think she could come to him for pleasure. "Go now, before I go to a holy realm and summon you up there," He threatened.

"As you wish…" The demoness let out grabbing her wrist, rubbing it for a moment, that actually hurt there. And the tone of his voice… she didn't expect him to be so… cold. Walking up to Marcus she lowered her head down for a moment before raising it back up and planting a small kiss on his lips "I'll be in hell if you need me…" she muttered out, her voice not having that sexy spark that she had always used. She disappeared in a small cloud of black smoke soon after what she said.

The demon wiped his lips after she disappeared. Usually, the only reason he kissed people was to poison them like he did to that bitch, Sienna.

"Once I die, I'll most likely be going to hell..." he murmured."It'll be more of hell with her around." Marcus then walked out of the bathroom. He had to still get rest for his powers to build up.


	11. Chapter 11

Jen was snuggled up against Seph; she had fallen asleep after awhile. She just woke up and looked around seeing that they were in the den area on the couch… the dragoness remembered what had happened earlier. She yawned and sat up stretching her arms out behind her head. Getting up she grabbed her shirt from the TV and walked over getting her pants from the door knob that lead to the hall. The dragoness grabbed her bra from the back of the couch and the rest of her cloths from the floor getting dressed when she got them all.

Sephiroth felt a nudge at his shoulder and shot up "Jen?" he questioned realizing he was now face to face with her "I guess we kind of… got a little carried away." He let out chuckling as he sat up getting his cloths tossed in his face. The man slipped on his boxer's and got on his pants, putting on the belt. He flipped his shirt over his shoulder and looked at Jen "I take it you want to get some real sleep now?" Seph let out with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't mind... the couch was killing my back." Jen let out walking off down the hall.

---

Marcus let out a sigh. This was going to be a long rest. He glanced at Kadaj, who was putting some clothes together.

"Might as well make the time I have be useful," The swordsman let out. He then plopped on his bed. "Aren't you going to see Jess?"

"It's not that easy. I used quite a bit of power in the last 24 hours. If I try to go back it would kill me," The demon explained. "I don't think you'd want your messenger dead."

"Hm, well. I guess so. But I really don't know what to come home to while she's gone... I used to go to work and come home to her smile. Then go to bed with her, but now..." The silver-haired man sighed. "Now, I guess I should take the traveling job temporarily until she comes back."

----

Callista sighed and flumped down on the cushion that she had placed by a lava pit. She sat her hand into the molten hot area and closed her eyes; it felt good to be home for a bit. But then again it didn't feel half as good as when she was up on the surface bugging the shit out of everyone. The Halfling ran her hand back and forth through the lava, watching it form into clumps around her fingers, she heard someone come in "Go away…" she let out in a cold hiss.

"But mistress…"

"I don't need any maid services right now I said go." Callista hissed out.

"It is time for your daily lava bath… you can't say no to that." The maiden let out and saw Callista get up and walk over; she bowed her head quickly in respect "I'm sorry…" she let out.

"Learn to respect your mistress. Next time you might not be so lucky." Calli let out before moving off "Gather the others since it's time for my bath…" she let out walking through a small curtain of lava. The demoness snapped her fingers making her cloths disappear as she slowly walked down the steps into the large pool of lava. The sound of footsteps coming in was heard and she spread out her wings. "Try not to damage any of the feathers this time." She let out feeling hands stroke the feathers of the wings.

"They will be extra careful this time my mistress." The maiden from before stated as she walked in. She knew how much he mistress liked the male demons; succubus wannabe's who wore nothing but a g-string and nothing more. Their hooves made rough clunking noises as they stepped on the rough floor. She sighed seeing how Callista wasn't even paying attention to them this time around. "Mistress something is wrong with you today." She let out.

The Halfling held up her hand showing the bound bracelet, she heard a gasp come from the maiden "The worst part is I can't seduce his sorry ass." She let out in an angered tone "He… threatened to take me to a holy realm." She added in.

"Well then get Luci-"

"Lucifer wouldn't help… I will obey the codes and save this mans life… unless he orders me to do something he truly wants." Callista let out.

---

"So what was Callista doing in the shower with you?" Kadaj asked as Marcus remembered that the 'kid' had seen them in there.

"She wanted to seduce me. I don't prefer... girls her type," Marcus let out. "I'm just... resistant to demons like that. It's a trait I inherited from my father. There's probably a few things I don't know I can do, too."

"Lucky you. At least you have powers... all I can do is take materia straight into my body and wield a sword," The silver-haired man let out. "The guest room is down the stairs to the next floor, and it's the third door to the left if you go north." The demon nodded. He didn't want to stay in Seiga's room again.

"Alright... well, I'll go then. You probably need some time to yourself with out anyone coming in or out to bug you." The demon got up and left to the stairs to go to his room. Seigi was most likely still drunk. And he didn't even want to know where Callista was.

---

Callista felt one of the men yank her wing and she let out a deadly hiss at him. She felt his grip loosen as he began to clean the feathers one at a time, this wasn't the first time the demoness had been with the newer demons that were sent to take care of her. They just had to learn how to handle her. Once the wings were done the demoness got out of the water and walked over to a shower like area, turning the knob she lowered her head down as a shower of blood went over her body. Crimson red swirled with golden tan skin as the blood ran over her body and down to the floor.

"Mistress?" The maiden questioned.

"Yes?" Callista questioned looking over to the maid.

"Are you going back up… there?" The maiden asked pointing up to above her head.

"Yes…" Callista let out as she turned off the blood shower and walked over to the servants. She ran her fingers over ones lips and grinned "My little maid shall keep you company boys…" the demoness let out and looked over to the maiden who had a very shocked look on her face.

"B-but…"

"Shhhh." Callista let out putting her finger over the girl's lips "Things won't be too bad… 4 gorgeous succubuses with you…. You should be happy." She let out disappearing; the Halfling appeared in the guest room of Jess' mansion and looked around. Blood dripping off her body and onto the floor, well if Marcus didn't get seduced maybe… just maybe he'd sleep in the same bed with her. No sex, just a quite night… alone… she shook thoughts from her head and ran a hand down her arm flinging blood off "Maybe I should have rinsed off before I came…" she mumbled out snapping her fingers making a halter top and shorts come onto her nude figure.

Marcus was lying peacefully on the bed until the Halfling suddenly appeared. "You're getting blood on Jess' carpet." The demon sat up, knowing he'd probably have to 'fight' her off again. "Don't you get the hint that I don't want to do anything with you at all. I know the code's crap and everything, but you don't have to keep pestering me. Every time you try to seduce me, I just dislike you more and more." He let out a slight growl.

Callista let out a soft hiss and glared back over at Marcus "Listen here…" she let out walking over to the bed as she climbed up on the bed and slammed her hands into Marcus' shoulder as she straddled his hips "I'm your servant until you get rid of me. I can't leave your side because of that crap, yes the code is shit but it has to be followed in order to keep the balance. Weather you LIKE it or NOT I'm stuck with you." The Halfling stated glaring at the demon with narrowed purple eyes "Now… I'm not going to be attempting to seduce you… since your to stubborn and stuck up to take your mind off Jess. But I will be staying here, no say in the matter." The demoness stated letting go of the mans shoulder as she got off him, letting a blanket form up with a pillow the demoness walked in front of the bed and sat down on the floor setting up the pillow before flumping over onto her side.

Marcus didn't want to hear what Callista had to say. Right now, he was wishing that he didn't help her at all. After she was done with her 'speech' he felt her get off of him. _Thank God._ The demon thought to himself. He looked down to see she'd gotten blood on his clothes and the bed sheets. _I didn't even get all the soap out of my hair, nor did I want to get Kadaj's clothes dirty... looks like the next stop is my place once I get the rest of my energy back._

"You said that you'd do a task that I really want?" He let out. What he really wanted was to have Jess to be his own or to be able to bring his mother back... then again, at the moment he really wanted Callista gone. "I really want you to stay out of my presence..." He murmured.

---

It had been a few days since Jess had seen Marcus. She remembered feeling morning sickness when she was pregnant with Kaileena, but now, the ninja didn't feel anything. Maybe she wasn't pregnant after all. The device Sienna used had 98 accuracy so it could've been wrong. "I should wait another month or so to see if it was right... I mean. If I wait half a year that would be... about half a day I was gone," The woman reassured herself. "Maybe I'll stay two years to get some training in with Seiga." Jess slumped back. She'd been lazy the past few days and only read books, draw, or write what she had on her mind.

She really wanted to hear how Kadaj was. _Four guys in my life... that I love so much... but heh, one of them's taken. The other isn't mature enough. One of them's a demon. And the last one's... just perfect._ The ninja thought to herself and clutched the Souba necklace around her neck. Kadaj was a bit vain, but the woman didn't mind. The necklace was pretty so she wouldn't complain. _Then again, what if I picked the wrong one?_ She looked up to see Keia walk in with some tea.

"I couldn't help but over hear you." The half demon sat a cup of tea beside Jess on an end table. "I'm pretty sure you're going to have kids. It was fun raising Seigi and Seiga... although, Kaileena was a bit of a hassle. But girls will be girls, right?" She took a cup of her own and sat on a couch opposite of the ninja.

"Yeah," Jess replied, half-heartedly.

"So... what's on your mind?" Keia asked.

"Just thinking about my husband," The woman let out, which was half true.

"Rei and I haven't got married, yet... Even though we've known each other for 30 years since I was awakened. " Keia took a sip of her tea.

"Hmm... well, Kadaj and I knew each other for about a month until we got married..." Jess remembered the funny events that took place before they were engaged.

"Rei's too... Rei." The half demon let out a chuckle.

"Who knows? He might not think it was the right time. Maybe he wants it to be perfect or something. I heard he's always getting called out on missions, though." Jess recalled that Kadaj also got promoted. Who would cook for him? She let a small smile form on her face. Like she cooked much. And when she 'cooked' she ordered pizza instead.

---

Callista ignored Marcus and snapped her fingers patting the demonic hound that came up in front of her. The large gray dog looked up at the bed at Marcus for a moment before circling once and lying down beside Callista who wrapped her arm around his neck. "I'd leave if I could but the code is the code if I left I'd be going against it… even if you ordered me to do so I wouldn't be able to..." she mumbled out patting the hound's cheek "Lúthien… will have to keep an eye on you when I'm called down by my husband. That will be the only time I can be away… if my husband calls me out." The Halfling mumbled out as she snuggled up to the hell hound which she called Lúthien. Callista held up her hand and a set of cloths flopped down onto Marcus' lap "Something for you to change into… since I got blood all over your cloths." She let out before closing her eyes for a bit to relax.

Marcus let out a sigh. What else did he desire more than anything? Nothing really. All he was was a servant to the upper level demons... running errands and taking out people.

"What can I do to get rid of you?" The demon questioned. He didn't know what else to ask.

Callista reopened her eyes hearing the question "I don't know…" she mumbled out lightly "I either have to save you from death or…" the Halfling paused for a moment "Or… give you what you desire most and the code will be finished." She explained "Earlier you asked if I could make Jess love you… I can but there is the fact that it would be taking away her free will. She'd just be a slave to you…" she explained sitting up as she leaned over onto the Hell Hound she had summoned "And I am pretty sure you wouldn't want that to happen to her." Callista let out, she was finally being serious for once. The Halfling grabbed the blanket she had and draped it over her shoulders as she leaned onto Lúthien. "Just take me to a holy realm if you want to get rid of me… because I don't think your going to be getting into danger anytime soon." She let out closing her eyes "First impressions mean a lot to mortals… I guess they are the same for demons… my first impression to you must have been bad enough to make you hate me so much." The Halfling mumbled out, it wasn't that loud but it was probably loud enough for the demon to hear.

Marcus sighed, not out of boredom or anger. "I don't hate you, but I don't like you, either," He finally said as he thought about what she said if he made Jess love him.

He sat up on the bed and looked at a nearby wall. What else did he desire most? Nothing really, but there had to be something. _I haven't seen my sister for awhile. And I haven't given her a present... plus, I've been too busy. That's good enough._

"Hmm... what I most desire..." He thought about Jess again and her problem with Kadaj's mortality. "Hold on..." He paused a moment. "What would you happen to be able to make a human into an immortal and be able for them to keep their youth?"

"Immortality is something that Lucifer deals with not me. But I do know how to give someone the power." Callista stated leaning over on Lúthien "The only problem with that is that it drains from my life's energy. But if you wish for me to make someone immortal… I will." She explained

"Pah… if someone wanted to be a mortal they should have been born a demon." The hell hound finally let out, apparently not liking the whole subject. "Mortals are meant to die, giving someone immortality is like giving a kid a shotgun. They will abuse the powers and they will have to be dealt with." He added in growling before he let out something in an Elvin language.

"Lúthien!" The Halfling let out smacking the back of the dogs head "Don't go saying stuff like that in that language…" she let out with a soft growl.

"Heh…"

The demon nodded. "Yeah, that's what I want." He got up and picked up the clothes Callista gave him. "Kadaj. I'm sure you know him." He motioned towards the door. "Usually, I don't like people watching me change my clothes."

Callista nodded "Of course I know him." She stated getting up stepping over the hell hound that was still lying on the floor. "When you're done changing if you could at least get me to a bed after I'm done giving him immortality… so I can rest I'd appreciate it." Callista stated before she walked out.

Lúthien watched at Callista walked out of the room, although the hell hound didn't move. Being stubborn was in his nature, plus he was an animal so why should the demon care if he was still in the room? "You know she cares a lot about you… even though she acts like a whore." He stated.

"Why should she? She barely knows me," Marcus responded, pulling off his shirt. She only got blood on the clothes, but it didn't settle in enough to get onto his skin. He didn't mind the animal since it was male and the fact that it was an animal. The demon then pulled the newer shirt over his head. A muscle shirt... figures, but it was better than nothing.

"Hell if I'd know, I'm just a pet." Lúthien responded yawning "She has strange ways of showing affection." He let out shrugging "Either way she cares about you, I just thought you should know."

Marcus shrugged. Most girls only liked him for his looks, and they weren't worth being around. "Well, this is one demon she's not going to bed with." He pulled off his pants and puts on the others.

"Somehow I don't think that was what she wanted. Trust me if she wanted to get you in bed she would have done so a long time ago." The hell hound stated as he sat up "Besides… she likes angels better than demons. And quite frankly… I don't see what she could possibly like about you." He let out looking back at Marcus. Taking a moment to look over his form "You seem… like something she'd rather kill than screw."

"Ha... thanks..." The demon replied. He didn't really care much about what anyone said. In fact, he'd probably want to be killed by Callista then her getting him in bed. "Women... they're so complicated." He tossed the dirty clothes through a portal to dispose of them. Surely if Kadaj just gave them away, he wouldn't mind them going into a pit of lava. Although, the demon was only able to make portals to go to different areas of this realm at the moment.

"Their stupid if you ask me…" Lúthien let out rolling his eyes "You better go help her, I don't want to be on the receiving end of one of her tantrums again." He let out stretching out yawning "Either way… I can pretty much say your not going to get rid of her this easily… she won't be bound by the code so she won't have to do what you say. Which gives her a… better advantage in getting you in bed." The hell hound let out before walking off out of the room.

_Fuck... I forgot about the code..._ Marcus thought to himself. He sighed and followed the hell hound.

"Are you really willing to go through with the immortality deal?" The hell hound questioned.

---

Callista looked at Kadaj who was back in bed; she sighed and walked over pulling up the gloves on her hand "So… you want to be immortal." She let out walking over to the bed sitting on the edge of it "You better not abuse the powers if I give them to you." The Halfling let out with a snarl.

"What?" Kadaj let out. This was a surprise for him. First she tries to molest Marcus then now she's offering immortality?

---

"I don't like her around, but I guess she is going to be around more often if I go through it..." Marcus let out. He then thought one of the holy realms that were livable. "But I think I can deal with it." A smirk formed on his face.

"Take her to a holy realm and I will tear you to shreds." Lúthien let out with a soft growl, he glanced up seeing that smirk on Marcus' face so that meant the demon was thinking of something "And trust me… you'd rather be dealing with her than me." He added in with a snort.

---

"Marcus asked me if I could grant you immortality. I can, and I will since he ordered me to do so." Callista let out looking back at Kadaj "But… if you abuse the powers I will have to take them away. If you want to be immortal it's a large responsibility." She explained "And it's a… special gift so to say."

"Like what powers?" Kadaj asked as he sat up on his bed. He wondered why the demon wanted him immortal.

---

"I'm not going to take her there, but I might live there to make sure she stays away. Holy realms don't affect me, nor do demonic realms. My father is a dark based demon, and my mother is a light based demon so that made me and my sister stuck with shadows," Marcus explained. "Not many things affect me, but whatever can... usually affects me the most."

"Heh… you don't know Calli that well." The hell hound let out stopping by the door "She would go to the realm even if it would kill her…" he let out nodding in "She's stupid… and I swear one of these days it's going to end up killing her."

---

"As an immortal you have a wider… range of powers that you can do. It differs from person to person. I can't exactly explain what type of powers you'll have since you're a human… but if I guessed I'd say you'd get the power of levitation. And possibly some of the holy powers… I'm not completely sure." Callista explained holding out her hand making a book appear as she looked through it, it was in an elfin language "Either way I'm sure you wouldn't abuse the powers…" she stated as she flipped through a couple pages looking for the spell she needed.

"But..." Kadaj let out. He thought of how Jess would out live him and Riku. "I don't get a say in the matter?"

---

"Hmm..." Marcus let out. Come to think about it, she was fairly persistent, but then again she'd have to keep an eye on him. Maybe he could go to the time realm with Jess so every time she checked up, it would be every few days compared to the time in hell. He walked ahead of the hell hound and went to stop her.

---

Callista looked back at Kadaj and sighed "Normally I wouldn't give anyone the power… it's always been up to Lucifer and god who became immortal or not. But since Marcus told me to do so… I don't have much of a say in the matter as well." She explained and glanced over the spell "Here's the spell…" she let out sighing as she got up.

---

Lúthien followed behind Marcus, although he stopped at the door to Kadaj's room. The hell hound sat down and just looked in from the door, he didn't want to 'scare the shit out of' the silver haired man in the room. Knowing that would be the reaction he would have got from Kadaj if he did go in.

Kadaj looked at Marcus who had walked in the room. He then glanced at Callista.

"Why are you doing this?" The silver-haired man let out.

"I'm not anymore. Cancel that suggestion, Callista," Marcus responded.

"What's going on here?" Kadaj questioned slightly agitated.

Callista closed the book and glanced back at Marcus for a moment before she turned around and faced Kadaj "Well… since you don't know fully what's going on I guess I can explain." She let out holding up the arm with the bracelet she had "He saved my life before… I'm bound by the code of the underworld to serve him until I either save his life or give him what he desire's most." The Halfling explained as she made the book disappear turning around to face Marcus again "Why the second thoughts?" she questioned. "I thought you wanted to get rid of me…"

"If I let you do this now, then I won't be able to order you away like I do now," Marcus stated. "I like my privacy."

"So why would you want to make me immortal and is that what you really desired?" Kadaj let out. He thought a moment. "You're not gay, are you?"

Marcus shook his head. "It's what Jess would want. She'd want you immortal. I couldn't think of anything else. I'm fairly... content."

"Why do you care what Jess wants? You're a demon. Demons are almost always selfish..." The mortal responded. He watched Marcus go into thought.

"…" Callista hissed and walked out of the room. Patting the hell hound on the head as she went down the hall.

Lúthien watched Callista walk off and walked into the room behind Marcus, over hearing what Kadaj had said about demons. Sitting down beside Marcus the hound looked over Kadaj for a moment. "If that's what you think about most demons then your wrong kid…" he let out lowering his head down.

"Most of the demons I know are selfish... but I'm married to one so I can't really judge them before I get to know them..." Kadaj responded and turned his attention back to Marcus. "So why?"

"She deserves the best for what I've seen her go through--"

"You don't like her... do you?"

"I can't say. She's always running off and hiding things--"

"You know where she is and what she's doing--"

"Stop." Marcus was tired of being interrupted by this mortal. "I don't see why Jess married such an annoying mortal..." He sighed. "I did it to get rid of Callista, but if she's supposedly my slave, then she'll have to stick around. If she's free to roam around again and not under my command, then she'll try to seduce me. I'm not the type of demon to go for a woman just for sex. And you should at least appreciate what I tried to do for you."

"So you'd rather keep her down to earth and under control." The hell hound let out chuckling as he looked up at Marcus "I'll go see what she's doing, you two seem to be… busy." He let out getting up walking out of the room to go find Callista.

"Well... thanks..." Kadaj let out. He sat back down on his bed. "I just had a crazy thought of thinking you liked Jess as much as I do."

Marcus turned away. The demon let out another sigh and just smiled. "Never," He lied.

---

Lúthien nudged open a door with his head, Callista had gone back to Marcus' guest room. "Hey Cele…" he nodded his greeting to the rustic colored hound "And hello Mene…" the hound nodded down to the green hound as he walked over lying down at the top of Callista's head.

"What's going on Luth?" The green hound let out looking over to Lúthien

"The code…"

"What about the code?"

"Heh apparently Callista's master apparently wants to keep her around." The gray hell hound let out chuckling.

"Oh…" Mene looked up chuckling a bit looking at the other hell hound "What? Has he tried to get her in bed yet?"

"No but she's been trying to get in his pants for awhile now." Lúthien let out chuckling some more.

"Heh… that must be why she's so upset… she can't get what she wants." Cele let out smirking.

"Must be the reason why she called us up here to…" The other hound let out laying his head back down on his forelimbs.

"So what are you going to do now?" Kadaj asked.

"Rest. I need to be at full strength to be prepared for anything," The demon replied, walking towards the door of the room. He glanced back before walking out completely and sighed again. _I'm just glad you don't know... Mortals... so gullible..._ He used a bit of his energy to teleport to the entrance of his room. Marcus then saw Callista. _I just wish I never saved you._

"Heh look… its lover boy." Mene let out nodding back up to Marcus.

"What does she see in him? He's a normal demon." Cele let out chuckling for a moment.

"She just cares about him… nothing more." Luth let out looking at the two who laughed.

"There's gotta be more than that involved in this." The green hound let out sitting up looking at Calli who was sleeping. "She can sleep through anything can't she?"

"That's off the subject…" Luth let out "I was just brought into the picture so I wouldn't know…"

"Then why not find out? I mean she will tell you anything Lúthien." Cele let out.

"She wouldn't tell me anything." The gray hell let out sighing.

"Heh... the Elvin language... never studied it, but I can understand a few words," Marcus let out.

The demon took a seat on a one seater couch in the room. He was thinking to himself. If he opened a portal to go to the Realm of Time right now, he'd end up killing himself. So he had to wait awhile before leaving.

"Would you three just shut up…" Callista let out with a growl. "I'm trying to rest…"

Cele looked at Callista and sighed before glancing over to Marcus. Walking over the hound sat down in front of the demon sitting down in front of him. "I thought all demons knew Elvin…" He let out.

"Not really." Luth let out looking over to Cele "Only those who chose to learn it." He stated

Mene sighed and sat up moving off to lay down beside Luth "Leave him alone… come over here and rest." The hound let out closing his eyes.

Cele sighed and let out a growl at the other two hounds who just stared at him for a moment "I'll go to sleep when I feel like it."

"So what exactly are you guys? Her pets?" Marcus questioned. He didn't really care if they attacked him. He was thinking of the reply he gave to Kadaj. _"Never..."_ The word rang through his head. It repeated itself numerous times. He shouldn't love her. She already has a husband, and... They love each other very much. _But then why does she cheat on him?_ The demon shifted uneasily in his chair.

"You could say that… most of the hell hounds down in hell are either a pet to someone or are just a bunch of monsters." Cele stated "We're more like… friends to her. Since a normal hell hound can't speak the human tongue…"

"Heh… normal hell hounds can only speak in that stupid animal talk. They didn't want to learn Elvin or any other language." Luth stated stretching out.

"Either way… Callista looks to us when she's upset and needs someone to actually talk to. Since Lucifer isn't always there for her she's taken us in as… well children so to say. We're here to listen and try to help her whenever she needs it." Mene explained opening his eyes "Although she rarely summons all 3 of us up at once."

Lúthien sat up stretching out his front legs before he got up and walked over by Cele sitting down beside him. "You know why she never summons all 3 of us at once…" he got a strange look from the other hound "Because we always tend to fight about something." The hound let out with a chuckle.

Cele rolled his eyes and shoved Luth away with his paw "Buzz off crazy…" he mumbled out grumbling for a moment.

"So what exactly made you stop Callista from giving that kid immortality?" Lúthien questioned butting Cele's paw away with his. "There has to be more of a reason than keeping her under your command." He stated.

"Seeing how it's hard to keep Callista away when she's under my command... I'd hate to see her when she's not. She's pretty, I'll give her that, but I just don't like girls who try hard to get in my pants," Marcus explained. "Well, I'm a bit more... picky than that." 

The demon slouched in his chair. It was pretty comfortable since he didn't feel like getting up and walking to his bed.

"Wow… you really don't know her that well." Cele let out looking at Marcus "Really now, if you think Callista is only about sex then your wrong. Yes she may try to get in a lot of… men's pants but after the first few failures she learns." The hound shrugged "And that's when she will stop."

Lúthien looked at Cele for a moment and nodded in agreement with what the other hound said "Cele's right… But we have no say in the matter." The hell hound let out and nodded for Cele to follow. The two walked back over to Callista Luth lying down in front of her, he felt the Halfling wrap her arm around his neck. Watching as Cele took his position at Calli's feet the hound yawned for a moment before laying his head down by Calli's face.

Marcus awoke and saw light shining through the curtains of the balcony entrance. _How long was I asleep?_ He got up slowly and rubbed his back. No matter how comfortable couches were, they were always uncomfortable to wake up on. The demon glanced at the clock to read that it was already midday. He yawned and walked out to the living room. Apparently Seigi was already awake and on the couch. He was eating chocolate with an ice pack on his head.

"Drank too much?" The demon let out, sitting on the opposite chair.

"I feel like... shit. I need someone to do to stop thinking about this..." The teen murmured.

---

Cele let out a growl like yawn as he stretched out his legs getting up. He cringed at the sunlight… he never did like the bright light of the upper world. Luth and Mene were still out cold… and so was Callista. Shocking, normally she was up early in the mornings. Shaking for a moment the hound just walked out of the room. Catching Marcus' scent the hound walked out into the living room seeing him talking to a teen. Yawning again Cele walked over "Cursed sun…" he mumbled out in Elvin saying several more things as he walked over to the couches sitting down by the arm of the closest one.

"Hey, Marcus... do you know there's a big ass dog looking thing in the room?" Seigi let out, not even getting up.

"Yeah..." Marcus let out. "So you have a headache, right?"

"Hurts like hell... but I got to see some boobs," The teen responded.

Cele looked at Seigi and then at Marcus "I'll go get Callista…" he muttered out getting up starting to walk back to the room.

---

Mene yawned for a moment and got up stretching out. The hound shook off for a moment before he licked his lips, walking out of the room and walking in behind the couch that Seigi was in. He sniffed the air for a moment before jumping up with his paws on the back of the couch looking at Seigi for a moment. "Whoa kid… you're like a walking beer factory…" he let out chuckling.

Cele rolled his eyes at Mene "He's got a hangover… try not to blow out his ears." The hound stated proceeding to walk by Mene.

Mene chuckled and looked back at Cele before returning his attention to Seigi… well more precisely what he was eating. "What the heck you eating kid?" he questioned.

"Chocolate... it helps relax me. And it tastes so fucking good..." The teen replied, popping another piece in his mouth.

"It's just a sugary treat that rots teeth," Marcus added. "Kids love it."

"I'm not a kid."

"I was just mentioning kids."

"I want a... puppy, too. So I can teach it to bite Seiga's ass," Seigi muttered and chuckled.

"I ain't a puppy kid…" Mene let out as he looked at the stuff that Seigi was eating again, the hell hound had his head by Seigi's now looking at the chocolate.

"That stuff will make you sick if you eat it." Cele let out walking down the hall and into the room.

"You never had… whatever this is before Cele so how would you know?" Mene let out.

Cele rolled his eyes and walked over to Callista nudging her with his nose "Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Callista groaned and rolled over "Just 5 more minutes…"

Cele let out a heavy sigh and put his paw on Callista rolling her back over "Time to wake up and serve your master."

"Whatever he wants he can get it himself…" Callista let out shoving Cele's paw off her chest and rolling back over.

Cele shook his head and bumped Callista with his paw "Come on girly it's already… day out. Time to get your lazy butt up."

"I said go away… I'm still tired…" Callista let out mumbling as she rolled over onto her stomach.

Marcus watched as Seigi devoured a whole bag within a matter of minutes.

"Best breakfast ever..." He murmured.

"Your mother might've been saving that for something else," The demon remarked.

"She left. She doesn't care. That's why she's always going off on her own. Mother's just like Sephiroth. Neither of them cares... Fuck-faces..." The teen replied

Mene glanced back over his shoulder when he heard a crash and saw Cele against the wall. "I take it… sleeping beauty isn't in the mood to get up yet." He let out.

Cele got up and growled walking back to the living room cussing up a storm in Elvin as he walked by and sat behind the couch Marcus was sitting on.

Luth walked out of the room sighing as he walked up behind Mene before walking over to a side and flumping back down on the floor. "You shouldn't have bugged her Cele…"

Mene closed his eyes shaking his head when he heard the other hell hound cussing more when Luth said something "Come on you two none of this…" he let out, the hound was tempted to snag a piece of chocolate from Seigi now, but knowing Marcus or the kid would knock the crap out of him for doing something like that.

"I think her intentions are good--"

"You just want to fuck her, don't you? Pah. So did some of the other guys at the party. Even Riku... but he's really fun to tease-- And Sephiroth... he had to cheat on his wife to get us..." Seigi tossed the empty chocolate bag to the floor and lay on the couch. He was still pissed off about last night.

"I don't want to do anything like that with your mother. I respect her too much--"

"Is that right? Then how come I smell her on you last night? She pounced you didn't she, or the other way around. I'm not stupid you know--"

"Seigi. Just..." The demon paused a moment. "You got this from your father already, but you're getting older. You need to act more mature--"

"You claim to be different than everyone, but you're just the same!" Seigi yelled and got up. He walked off towards the room he stayed in.

Callista grumbled getting up as she stretched her arms, she just had her bra on and some type of short shorts. Walking out the Halfling saw Seigi heading back to his room; she shook her head and walked down to the living room. "Come on you three… lunch time." She muttered out and watched as the 3 hell hounds dashed over to her. Holding out her hand she made 3 bowls appear with their lunch and walked over sitting on the couch closing her eyes, she looked half dead to tell the truth. Getting up wasn't overly the best time to see Callista; she had half of her full demon form out, which covered her in fur. And she had a… less feminine look.

Marcus just stared at the carpet. He thought about what Seigi had said. The kid was highly impulsive and immature... was the conclusion the demon had for him. He shrugged it off. Apparently Kadaj wasn't here now. He'd left for work hours ago.

_I need another few hours..._ Marcus thought to himself. He didn't want to risk going to the Realm of Time and dying just trying to get there.

The Halfling opened her eyes and ran a hand through her hair; she was now just starting to wake up fully. She sighed and made the fur from her demonic form slowly disappear. Glancing back at the 3 hounds who were gulping down their midday lunch, she rolled her eyes and leaned forward on the couch sitting her chin on her hands "Any orders for me?" she questioned.

"No," Marcus responded. He still didn't like the idea of having a 'slave.' He could do things himself, and that's how he was raised. "Well, you could look after Seigi today. Make sure he doesn't get in trouble," The demon added.

"If that is what you want me to do." Callista let out, she still sounded tired and would have probably agreed to anything the man said without knowing.

Luth finished up his bowl and nudged it making it disappear. The hound walked over to the side of the couch and hopped up lying down on Callista's lap. "You make a nice after lunch pillow." He let out.

Callista groaned "You're too heavy to be a lap dog…" she muttered out trying to shove Luth off but didn't really have the strength to do so. She wasn't really fully awake and she didn't have her full strength yet. "And it's to hot for you to be laying on me." She mumbled out.

Another _eternity_ later it was night time now. Marcus was almost at full strength and was preparing to leave. He was worried about Seigi, though. The teen hadn't come out of his room only to eat and use the bathroom.

"Stupid kid..." The demon muttered. He started walking towards the bedroom. _It was now almost midnight. I spent the day resting. Kadaj called and said he'd be back any minute._ Marcus thought to himself. He knocked on the door to Seigi's room.

"No one's here!" The teen responded.

Luth walked up behind Marcus and sat down "Callista wanted me to let you know she had to go back down for a meeting in hell." He explained looked at Marcus for a moment "She will be back tomorrow afternoon." The hell hound stated and looked at the door. "If you want… I could watch the boy for you."

"Yeah," Marcus responded. "I'll be in the Realm of Time. Tell her I say watch Seigi." He peered in the room.

"Leaving, too?" The teen let out. "Heh, bye. Don't miss me," He added, rolling to his side on the bed with his back facing the demon.

"Think what you want, kid." The demon sighed and held up a hand, opening a portal. "What do you want me to tell your mother?"

"Fuck off." Seigi still had a slight headache.

Luth nodded and nudged open the door walking into the room. The hound just walked over to the bed so that he could take a look at Seigi's face. Looking at Seigi for a moment he just circled around once and laid down on the floor. "You know you shouldn't say such things." He let out.

Mene was walking down the hall and he stopped when he heard Luth talking. He nodded for Cele to come up with him "Sounds like Luth's trying to talk to someone." The hound mumbled out looking at Cele.

"He's not the best when it comes to talking to people." The other hell hound stated.

Marcus then walked into the portal after Seigi's statement. The teen was still in 'PMS' mode it seemed.

"Everyone leaves me. So why should I care about them?" Seigi questioned.

---

It had been a year in the Realm of Time already. The demon knocked on the door to Jess' house. He could hear the faint sound of a baby crying.

"Hold on!" A voice came. The crying stopped after a few moments as the door opened to reveal Keia.

"Marcus? Oh... you're here for Jess..." Keia let out and looked at the floor. "She's... not here..." The woman began. "Come in." She led Marcus to the living room area and let him sit on a couch opposite of her.

"Do you know where she is?" The demon questioned.

"You see... err- I don't know. No one knows. She was... kidnapped--"

"What!"

"After two months of living here, someone took her. She escaped momentarily to rescue her children and was captured again. But there are people out looking for her," Keia explained.

"How the hell did she get kidnapped?" Marcus asked.

"Some high tech gadgets. She dropped by here, handed me the kids, and then she ran off again saying they weren't far behind." The demoness saw the expression on Marcus' face. He seemed extremely pissed.

"Any leads?"

"She came running from the southeast so that would be your best bet. Maybe in the wooded area. You know that area isn't explored that much due to the sightings there." The woman watched as Marcus got up.

"I'm going to find her." The demon teleported out.

---

Luth sat up and hopped up with his paws on the bed looking at Seigi "What makes you think that everyone is leaving you?" He replied with a question of his own. "There are going to be times in life when you feel that no one cares about you, of course that will be a false thought. I swear mortal children are such whiners at times. But then again, whining tends to help you… out I suppose." Once again the hound started speaking off his mind, which probably wouldn't help much on the situation.

"There he goes blabbing his mouth again." Cele muttered out.

"He really needs to stop speaking what he thinks…" Mene let out sighing.

"I don't care. You guys are just animals. Just leave me the fuck alone," Seigi responded, putting a pillow over his head. He really didn't know what to do now. Seiga was with his mother. Sephiroth said Seigi wasn't worth his time. And he didn't want to cause any more problems for Jen.

---

_They've been looking for a whole year..._ The demon thought to himself. He was in his demon form. His smelling senses were stronger than a bloodhound in this form; although, sometimes that wasn't always a good thing. _And yet I've found a trail in a matter of minutes..._ Marcus continued to follow the scent. The trail was months old, and it seemed Jess had tried to escape numerous times but was unsuccessful.

---

Luth let out a chuckle "If I was an animal I wouldn't be talking to you…" he let out and hopped up onto the bed making sure he didn't step on Seigi "I understand that your confused, I can sense it in you." The hound let out feeling the bed shift under his paws as he stepped over Seigi "But you should at least try to make things better instead of mopping in bed all day and just going out to eat and use the bathroom." He stated.

Cele looked at Mene "Did he actually act serious?"

"Uh huh…" The other hound let out "Shocking?"

"Yes…"

"If I do something, that'll give everyone more of a reason to hate me," The teen murmured. "That's why they hate me..." Seigi murmured.

---

_I wonder if Sienna sent humans to do her work. It's a surprise they didn't find this place..._ Marcus felt a gun being pointed at the nape of his neck. He turned around and broke the weapon. _I guess everyone who found it died._ He grabbed the person by the neck and lifted the masked creature in the air.

"What's going on here?" The demon let out, growling.

"Put... me... down..." A female voice came. Marcus dropped her and kept his guard up. "Sucker." She took out a dagger and tried to stab the demon in the leg. Marcus dodged it was ease. He moved at a quick rate and pinned the woman to the tree. "Kill me." Marcus pulled off her mask to reveal a woman who resembled Sienna.

"Not yet..." Marcus placed a hand on her stomach and began digging his claws in. "What is this place? And what's going on?"

The lady grunted. She knew he probably wouldn't stop until she told him something. She remained silent.

---

Lúthien let out a sigh and sat down on the bed "Doing something might help you out. Staying in this room will eventually kill you." He let out "You probably have a lot to live for, even if people are pissed off at you. Think about yourself and not what others want you to do or what others want you to be like." The hell hound let out "I'm probably not making things any better for you but at least hear me out. If you stay in here your just letting them get to you, your letting these people pull you down and make you think that your nothing or not worth anything. Don't give into what they want." Luth let out smacking his paws down on the bed. "It's not worth it."

Cele tilted his head to a side "Um… that beds going to break…"

Mene looked at Cele and looked back at the bed "Moron… Luth your to heavy for that bed…" he muttered out shaking his head.

"I did that..." Seigi responded. "I didn't give a damn about what people thought about me then some stupid bastard had to..." He paused a moment. "Why do you even care?"

---

After much torturing, Marcus got in the information he needed. The woman was in fact a human, and he killed her so she wouldn't squeal to the other guards. There was an underground lab about a few miles away. The woman was just the beginning of a lot stronger guards to come, although they were all human.

_Humans and their little experiments._ He though to himself. He 'cheated' and teleported to the area. It was in a cave. The metal had bits of something in them to keep him from teleporting in. _I just hope she's okay..._ The demon slowly crept around. This place didn't have much security on the outside. Maybe because it was well hidden.

---

"Maybe because I just wanted to help you, although… you probably wouldn't care about me though." He let out jumping off the bed hearing the legs snap. The hound let out a chuckle when the bed fell to the floor "Since you don't seem to want to care about anyone anymore." Luth stated walking over to a corner of the room circling a couple times before he laid down.

Cele looked at Mene before he walked into the room and over to the now busted up bed. "Don't listen to him… he's just trying to make matters worse on you." He stated.

"He needs to come out of the shadows and face what he's afraid of." Luth let out.

"What if he's not afraid of anything?" Mene questioned as he walked in looking at Luth.

"Then he's just a cry baby who still needs his mother's tit to suck on." The hell hound let out snorting as he got tackled by the rustic colored hound.

"You do not have the right to say things like that." Mene let out with a hiss. "Especially about him…" he let out in a growl.

Luth let out a growl and shoved Mene off. Snorting he just walked out of the room, not feeling like staying in to watch a 'whiner baby' or whatever humans called their kids when they threw fits.

Mene glanced over to Cele who just stared at him for a moment. He saw the other hounds attention return to where Seigi was.

"Don't listen to Lu… he's just jealous." Cele let out.

"I'm not," Seigi let out. "Kinda funny... I get laid. I get drunk. I get a hangover. And now animals are trying to give me advice..." He started laughing. The teen seem like he was going somewhat psychotic from the silence.

---

Marcus had gotten past all the security. The woman even told him what cell she was in. He used some of his power to unlock the door. The room was completely dark until he opened it. Jess was there alright, but she was completely nude and asleep in a giant glass tube looking thing. He touched the glass and quickly removed his hand. The glass was freezing cold. How was he supposed to get Jess out without freezing to death first?

"Shit..." He murmured.

"Pardon?" The computer responded.

"Uhh..." Marcus looked at the computer monitor to the right of the tube. "Release her."

"Password, please."

"Fuck..." The demon muttered.

"Password invalid," The computer replied. "You have two more tries until the alarm goes off." Marcus remembered what the woman told him. She told him the password, but he didn't think much of it.

"Code 666," He stated and the water began emptying out of the tubing.

"Password accepted. Releasing experiment 1116," The computer let out. "Warning: Experiment may be hostile. Approach with caution. Experiment may also not awaken for another few hours."

"Just what I need..." He murmured, changing into his human form. The demon took off his coat as Jess was lying on the ground after the draining was finished. She remained unconscious as he wrapped her in the clothing. "Jess..." He whispered. "Wake up." The demoness remained quiet.

---

"I bet your thinking this is just one big… dream." Cele let out chuckling for a moment "Either way, I'm not going to talk to you if you don't want me to. Unlike Luth I actually take a persons feelings into consideration." He stated.

Mene laid down on the floor looking at Cele, he heard Luth go into a random room. Probably to find something to chew on to relieve his frustration. "Hey just say the word and we're gone kid." He let out.

"Somehow I think he might want a bit of company…" Cele let out looking at Seigi "Or something to talk to about what's troubling him." He stated.

"Joy… another person to bore my ears off." Mene let out in Elvin hoping Seigi didn't know what he said.

"Just leave," Seigi ordered. He didn't want to be lectured. He got enough of that from his father yesterday. And even a comparison to his dead half brother.

---

Marcus had carried Jess back out. It seemed way too easy.

"Put #1116 down." A voice came from the darkness. People with guns came out of the shadows. "Or we'll open fire."

"I was right," He let out and transformed into his demon form, running passed them. The demon sent a fire ball towards the direction of the building. Due to all the chemicals inside, it exploded in no time, but it didn't reach him or Jess. He stopped to looked back for any survivors. Even though he liked Jess, he was still a demon and loved the kill.

"Demon!" The man that warned him yelled and shot something at him. Marcus let it hit him and walked towards the human after setting Jess down. Several more shots came. "Fool." The human chuckled as Marcus impaled him with a claw. "Those bullets... heh... you'll find out soon..." He murmured and died. The demon tossed him to the side as his wounds healed.

"Bluffing." He picked Jess back up and tried to teleport back. No luck. The demon then tried to shift into demon form to run back, but still... nothing. "Great. Could anything get wors--" Thunder came from a short distance. "Thanks a ton..." He murmured and started walking and carrying Jess.

---

Mene looked at Cele and saw that the hound didn't move. Although he knew the hound was stubborn he really didn't want to see the teen get upset "Come on we should listen to him." Mene let out getting up and walking out of the room.

Cele sighed and got up "Well just know that I'm here if you want anyone to talk to." He let out and followed after the other hound "I won't lecture you like that father of yours." The hound added in as he walked out of the room.

"Mind reader…" Mene muttered out in Elvin.

"Naturally I wanted to find out what was wrong." Cele replied in the same language "Things got a little hectic for the boy… I'm sure he'll want someone to talk to eventually."

---

Marcus felt the blood loss getting to him. _Maybe I should've made an effort to dodge them._

He grunted and dropped the demoness. Pain shot through his body as he clutched his chest area that was shot the most.

"Marcus?..." Jess let out as she barely opened her eyes. She was shivering uncontrollably as she crawled towards him. "What's wrong?" The demoness let out a bit concerned.

"You're cold... don't worry about me." He got up and helped Jess stand as more thunder came. "We better get out of here before--" The woman hugged him.

"You came for me." She was still wet and freezing.

"There's another cave over there." The demon pointed out the entrance. "We can rest there while the storm passes by." He picked the woman back up and started towards the cave again.

---

Luth was in a room gnawing at a random shoe he had found on the floor, the shoe was basically tore to the extent that you wouldn't even be able to tell it was a shoe.

---

Mene yawned and jumped up onto one of the couches in the living room, poking the remote with a claw he managed to turn on the TV.

"Cartoons?" Cele questioned jumping up onto the other couch laying down with his hind legs stretched out behind him.

Mene poked the remote with his claw again and changed to some random channel with a bunch of animals "Animal Planet I think…" he let out.

Kadaj walked in the house and gasped at the sight of the creatures in the living room.

"Aren't you guys... Callista's pets, right?" He let out and hoped to God they were.

---

Marcus let out another grunt and placed the demoness gently on the ground this time.

"You can't teleport either?" He questioned, watching the woman shiver some more. He would help by using his body heat, but he didn't say anything.

"I haven't been able to use any of my demonic powers since they injected me with something on a daily basis. They were going to try to make me into a human for some odd reason..." She explained. The woman moved closer to Marcus. "You're so warm..." She made the demon turn a slight color of red.

"We should leave right after this storm," He let out and sat next to Jess. "I'm surprised you lived through that cooler."

"So am I." Jess snuggled up to Marcus as her coat opened up a bit to reveal some cleavage. She wanted to get warm.

"Your coat's open," He mentioned as she climbed on top of him as the coat fully opened.

"I didn't notice." She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed the demon on his lips. It'd been a long while since she last had a sexual encounter with anyone.

---

Mene looked up from the couch at Kadaj "If we weren't her pets we would have probably attacked you." He let out returning his attention to the TV.

Cele was to focused on the TV to bother looking over at Kadaj, apparently whatever they were watching was catching his attention and he didn't want to look away.

Mene shook his head and was about the change the channel again.

"Don't change it…" the other hound let out.

"So... what are you doing here?" Kadaj questioned, still feeling uncomfortable in their presence. He put his coat in the closet.

---

Jess felt Marcus draw back. It seemed he was a bit reluctant. "What's wrong?" She asked, tracing his abs and going lower.

"I got what I wanted, but..." The demon took her wrist and stopped her hand. "I can't."

"Why not?" Jess whispered; her mouth close to his ear. Marcus kept his eyes level with hers even though he wanted to look down.

"You said yourself. It's not fair to Kadaj," The man let out and wrapped her in his arms. He had her chest against his so he couldn't see anything.

"I can make an exception." She pulled back and completely took off her coat. Her body was cold to the touch. The woman felt Marcus give in and started kissing down his neck. Even though she had her children a few months before, she looked as good as ever. Jess began unzipping his shirt and felt another layer. It seemed she was going to have her fun undressing him completely.

---

"Callista's down at a meeting so she doesn't need us…" Mene replied watching the TV again with full attention.

"What is it with mortals and love? It's like they always throw it away…" Cele let out snorting "It's like a person can't get enough from one mortal… they have to go after another." The hound mumbled.

"What exactly is this show? Some stupid sex flick?" Mene questioned itching to just change the channel.

"Must be… that or some really sappy porno…" Cele let out laughing. "Oh yeah… you um might want to check one of the rooms. Luth is on one of his chewing fits and I think he found a bunch of shoes…" The hound let out.

"It's called a soap opera..." He paused a moment. "There's another one of you guys?" Kadaj let out. He sighed and started towards one of the rooms he heard noises in.

---

Jess already took off Marcus' shirts and was working on his pants now. She felt him running his hands up and down her body. He knew just how to do it. The demoness let out a soft chuckle from when he rubbed her inner thigh area. That part of her was one of the most ticklish areas on her body.

"We should stop..." Marcus let out and felt Jess tug off his pants along with his undergarment.

"Not yet..." She whispered, admiring what she saw. The woman moved her body against his. He was lying down, which gave Jess the upper hand. He seemed to be enjoying this with somewhat of a guilt.

Callista was in one of the trees close to the cave, purple eyes gazing down at the two watching them. She snorted, her claws on her hand sinking into the bark of the tree causing it to splinter off. Her tail twitched around behind her, in an agitated manner. She had gotten off early from her meeting and decided to check in on Marcus, when he wasn't at the mansion he was in before the demoness checked her binding bracelet and found he was here… with another woman. Must be that 'Jess' girl that he was in lust with. The Halfling snorted again rolling her eyes, she was jealous, who couldn't tell?

---

"A soap opera…" Cele muttered out "What a name for a stupid show." The hound muttered out.

Mene chuckled "I never saw soap in it yet." He let out.

---

Luth had a show in his mouth as he chewed on it some more before spitting the drool covered thing out at the floor. He looked around and found something else to chew on, this time an innocent stuffed toy got mauled by his fangs.

Kadaj peered into the room Luth was in. He saw many of Jess' shoes torn up.

"You're just lucky she isn't here," He commented. "Heh, I won that toy at a carnival for her. Never thought she'd keep it."

---

Without their demon senses, neither Jess nor Marcus could tell if anyone was watching. The demoness moved herself on top of Marcus as he felt his member go into the woman's entrance. He couldn't believe what was happening.

The demon placed his hands on her hips as she began making small circles against his body. She let out a soft moan due to the pleasure of the friction going on.

Callista rolled her eyes and held out her hand snapping her fingers making a large wall of fire come up in front of the cave, sure the rain would put it out but why not add some extra heat to the already heated up scene. Maybe giving them a hot ass would help warm them up, the Halfling let out a cold growl and made the flames block the cave before she disappeared.

---

Luth glanced up at Kadaj dropping the toy down on the floor "Eh heh… um… force of habit." He let out sitting up looking at the silver haired man.

"It's okay, I wanted to trash that thing anyway... it's so ugly," Kadaj responded. He looked at the destroyed shoes. "I hope Jess won't mind..."

---

Jess peered at the wall of fire that had appeared. She let out a gasp and felt Marcus sit up and put his arms around her still cold body.

"I think we should go deeper in the cave," The demon suggested and kissed the woman again before she got off and wrapped herself in the coat again. Marcus put on his boxers and pants, but he just picked up his shirts.

"I'm sorry... I wasn't intending to pressure you..." The woman apologized as she felt Marcus kiss her forehead.

"It's alright." He turned his attention to the wall of flames. _Callista..._ He thought before leading Jess deeper inside the cave.

"Do you think they know where we are?" Jess let out concerned.

"It's Callista. You know. Jen's daughter. Well, she tried to... seduce me, but it didn't work," Marcus explained as he heard water. "Do you hear that?" He walked on ahead and saw a waterfall in the cave.

---

Luth looked up and sighed sitting up as he picked up the toy "Callista's back… and she's upset." He mumbled out as he stood up walking out of the room. Heading towards the room that he knew Callista would be in. The hound walked in after he nudged open the door and saw the Halfling on the bed. Walking over he sat down on the side of the bed and got patted on his nose by the demoness. "Troubling matters?"

"Yeah…" she muttered out sighing. Feeling the hound put his front paws up on the bed Callista just sighed again patting the hound on the side of his head "What is wrong with me Luth…"

"Why would you ask me something like that? You know I see nothing wrong with you." The hell hound let out.

"There must be something wrong with me… to make my master hate me so much…" She let out shuddering for a moment as she closed her eyes.

"Now now… I am sure he doesn't think that of you." Luth let out.

"Yeah right… He hates me." Callista let out feeling the hound tug at the blanket, she just kicked it off her feet "I'm not cold…" she muttered out.

---

Jess followed the demon. She'd picked up his shoes earlier and placed them on a nearby rock.

"I never thought I'd see a place like this again..." Jess murmured and looked up. The place was lit up with a few holes in the 'ceiling' that lead to the surface.

"Hmm?" Marcus let out as the demoness walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've been to someplace like this before..." She replied and felt him lift her head up by her chin to face him. He kissed her gently, but apparently she wanted more as she let her tongue go into his mouth. Jess liked to kiss this way for some odd reason.

---

Luth sighed and let go of the blanket dropping the toy he had in his mouth on the floor. He nudged Callista with his nose "Your chilled… you need to cover up…" the hell hound let out.

"I'd rather freeze…" Callista muttered out shoving against Luth's nose.

"Come on now… don't be so stubborn…" Luth let out.

"I said I'd rather freeze…" The demoness repeated herself and rolled over so her back was to the dog, the area around her wings was bloody… she must have tried to force them into her body.

"Callista… come on now surely whatever you saw wouldn't get you down like this…" The hell hound stated and heard Callista sigh loudly. "Then again… maybe it could." He mumbled out.

"Tell Marcus I had to go someplace…" The demoness let out sitting up as she disappeared. "And tell him he better be damn happy with his little bitch…" her voice came in through a black mist before it slowly trailed off.

Luth gritted his teeth lowering his head down hearing Callista's words… the hound sighed and walked over grabbing the toy again before walking out. He went to the living room and saw Mene and Cele staring at the TV. The hound snorted and rolled his eyes.

----

"Why--"

"Callista says I saved her life and by some code... she has to be my servant for awhile. Until I get something I desire most or if she saves my life," The demon interrupted. He knew what she was going to ask about Callista.

"Oh..." Jess let out, feeling that Marcus didn't bother to zip up his pants. The demoness back up to the edge of the water. She dipped her foot in, feeling the warmth of the liquid. "Come on," Jess teased as she tossed off Marcus' coat and walked in the water until it got to her neck. The demon chuckled and took off the clothes he had on before jumping in after her.

---

Callista sighed as she leaned back against a completely white tree, her body was surrounded by a fire and it was burning… but she didn't seem to care right now. The flames licked at the tree but didn't burn at its bark… apparently only the demoness was being affected. "Yeah come on… burn me…" she let out "Purify me! I don't give a damn what you do to me anymore!" she yelled out in a growl narrowing her eyes…it was like she was just yelling at nothing.

"Purifying you would just make you disappear." A voice let out behind the demoness.

"Good…" Callista let out pulling her knees up in front of her face as the flames burnt her face more.

"Why do you feel so… angered demon?" The angel questioned walking up beside Callista, spear in hand stated he was a guardian.

"I'd be better off dead even if I told you…" Callista replied closing her eyes.

"Everything has a reason to live, and I know this isn't your time to die." The angel replied sitting down "Now what is truly bothering you?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" she muttered out.

---

"That's not fair..." Jess let out as Marcus had his arms around her.

"You're still cold, I have to warm you up," He joked. Usually, he never really joked. The demon seemed more playful now that there wasn't a big cave entrance to distract him. He moved her body closer to his into water that was slightly shallow. One of his hands made their way to in between the woman's legs. She moved her body close enough so that she had access to his neck. The woman began nibbling at his neck slowly as she felt her body getting warmer.

---

Callista sighed and felt the angel's spear get sat down beside her legs. He was trying to comfort her… he must not know who the hell she was. "I'd rather have you leave… I am unpredictable and I could attack you."

"All the more reason for me to stay. If I left you'd probably kill some innocent." The angel let out and got his throat grabbed by the demoness who had gone to her demonic form.

"I said leave…" The demoness let out with a growl, her voice could barely make words due to its harsh natural growl. She snarled showing the fangs and drool she had, the flames on her body making each tooth shine with the light.

The angel gasped for air and tried to reach down to grab the spear, but the demoness stomped on it with her foot breaking the weapon in half. "I-I was only trying to help…" he let out through a gasp.

"I don't need your help!" Callista yelled out throwing the angel causing him to slam through several trees. She saw the blood from the angel splattered acrossed each of the fallen trees and that kicked in making her more demonic than human… The demoness slammed her foot down on the ground letting out a roar which made the tree behind her shake slightly.

---

Marcus removed his hand from between Jess' legs again. He took in a deep breath and exhaled it.

"I can't," He repeated and started towards his clothes. The demon made Jess all... horny and just left her. Jess quickly rushed after him. She went in front of him and stopped him before he got out of the water.

"Just once for me..." She pleaded as he tried to walk past her. The woman wouldn't let him.

"Alright..." He replied, picking her up and carrying her to the edge of the water.

---

Callista growled and glanced over her shoulder. She heard the shouting from several of the arch angels coming her way. Snorting the demoness turned around holding her ground… she didn't give a damn about her special code now. This was her passion… killing angels and seducing them.

"Get the holy ropes!" One of them yelled out as he launched himself at the Demoness who just simply grabbed his spear holding him midair.

"Heh… bring out your best weapons… I'm in a fucking pissed off mood today." She let out slamming the angel into the ground roughly as several ropes got wrapped around her arms, legs and neck burning her more.

The angel that was thrown down got to his feet, gripping his spear he rushed in to try and stab Callista in the side, but they had forgotten her tail. He got slammed in the side and the spines she had hidden under the fur stuck out of the mans side.

Callista growled and jerked back against the ropes pulling the angels holding them forward, she felt the bracelet on her wrist start to vibrate and soon a loud buzz sounded off from it. Snorting she just ignored it… it was just the warning buzzer for her reckless stupidity. "Come on boys… KILL ME!" she roared out feeling more roped get wrapped around her body burning more down into her flesh.

Getting up the arch angel stood up and looked at Callista who fell down to her knees… probably due to the pain of all the holy ropes and not to mention the realm working against her. Walking over he clutched onto his spear lifting it over her head, aiming it for the back of her neck "Angels aren't supposed to kill unless we have a good reason to… you're here for a reason that I do not understand but I will end your suffering for you demon." He let out.

---

The demon had just gotten comfortable with Jess, but he heard the loud buzzing in his coat pocket.

"Ignore it..." Jess whispered and ran her hands up the demons back.

"It's Callista..." Marcus responded, getting off of Jess and putting his boxers and pants on. He walked over to the coat.

"What's that?" The demoness questioned, rolling on her stomach still partly in the water.

"Just a... well, a bit like a cell phone," The demon explained. _Really, what's making it do this?_ He thought to himself. "Callista! Come here right now!" Marcus yelled. Jess got up and put on the coat. She hated being interrupted.

---

Callista had her eyes closed when she got teleported out of the realm. The Halfling crashed down on the ground in a smoking heap and it took her a couple moments to fully get her bearings correct. Still in her full form she got up and glared over at Marcus, growling softly as she narrowed her eyes "Why did you save me? I wanted to die…" she hissed out, nearly falling over due to her body being so weak. "They would have ended my suffering in a matter of seconds and yet YOU had to go and get me out…" Callista let out with a growl before she collapsed down onto her knees panting, her focus was on the ground now and not Marcus. Really if she had the strength she probably would have walked over and smacked the shit out of the demon… not caring about her code or anything like that. "Just go back to fucking your little sex toy over there… fuck her damn brains out and make her scream out your damn name…" The Halfling let out snarling coldly at the ground, her body was still smoking in areas where the ropes had been.

"Why the hell are you so... suicidal?" Marcus questioned as Jess blushed slightly at the sex toy comment. The demon felt Jess grab his hand from behind. He didn't know if she was gaining her powers back yet, but it was most likely no.

"Why the hell should you care?" Callista replied with a questioned as she let out a heavy breath "You have your sex toy right there… you shouldn't care if I want to kill myself." She hissed out cringing for a moment as she let out a cough. Finally the holy realm she was previously in was finally starting to kick in with the bad effects. The Halfling just sank her claws into the ground, heaving up a couple breaths up as she tried to get herself in a… slightly better condition. A cough emitted from her throat as she let out a groan… now she felt sick… sick to her stomach. "Just send me back where I was… That's where I want to be! Not with you and your little bitch!"

"Is that why you're so upset?" Jess let out calmly. "Well... if you're mad about what Marcus and I did... I can stay away from him if you want me to." The ninja stayed back. She could possibly be killed in a matter of seconds due to her weakened condition.

"What!" Marcus exclaimed.

"We're hurting more people together than when we were just acquaintances. Thanks for rescuing me and all, but..." The woman's voice trailed off. _If Kadaj knew..._

"But we--"

"I'm... already married. I have to keep reminding myself of that..." The woman shook her head. She started walking towards the exit of the cave.

"You could die out there! You don't have the strength now!" The demon started towards Jess.

"You're just one of the few who would miss people. Some people don't even know if I'm alive." She was referring to her real family. They didn't know where she was. Just another one of the thousands of kids missing. Of course, now she wasn't a kid.

Callista just snorted and tried to pick herself up to her feet. She managed to get a foot off the ground with her hands before stopping to shudder due to a burst of pain in her body. She saw that Jess was leaving… like she cared… but then again Marcus… the Halfling growled and held up her hand making a flame wall come up in front of Jess to stop her. The demoness let out a rough breath and was panting again… she used to much power already and well using more could just kill her. The fire wall was weak… but maybe it would keep Marcus' little lover from running off and dieing. Callista let out a cough and closed her eyes, her mouth hung open slightly as she took in several deep breaths, letting the drool from her fangs just drip down to the floor forming a small puddle.

"What are you doing? You're killing yourself!" Jess yelled and fell to her knees. She wanted to leave right now. But she felt so weak...

"Jess..." Marcus let out. He started walking towards her. "What the hell are both of you thinking?"

"I'm thinking... I cause more trouble in this life than I'm worth..." The ninja replied. "I don't know what her excuse is." She motioned towards Callista.

"I care about him… but if you mean a lot to Marcus then you shouldn't leave… even with me here." The Halfling let out clutching her side as another burst of pain set it. She closed her jaws again and tried to get back up onto her feet but failed in the attempt, she ended up collapsing back down in pain. "I am sure you care about Marcus as well… you shouldn't… go out in that weather and get… yourself sick and die." Callista let out huffing up a breath that nearly made her gag and throw up. She'd never been like this before even after a near death experience in a holy realm…

Marcus didn't know which one to run and help. Callista was in physical pain, and Jess was in emotional pain. From what he saw, both didn't like people helping them.

The ninja looked up to see an opening in the flames. "Trust me. After awhile, no one will remember me," Jess stated before taking off and leaping through the small opening. She looked back and began running out into the storm.

"Jess!" The demon shouted. No use. She wasn't going to turn back anytime soon.

Callista grunted and forced herself up to her feet. She almost fell backwards but kept herself fully up right; the demoness let out a heavy breath and closed her eyes _"Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar Gurth gothlye Yala onna"_ the spell was in Elvin, but it should have been simple to understand the words. The Halfling let out a hiss of pain nearly falling over, but she was soon supported by Luth who helped her over to the wall. "Go… after Jess… she's out in the storm."

"But you…"

"Just go…"

Luth lowered his head down and reluctantly left Callista where she was. The hound saw the fire wall and figured that was the exit out of this place, taking off in a fast paced run the hound took off past Marcus and jumped through the fire, his feet making a loud THUD when he landed and kept going.

Callista closed her eyes and shifted back to her human form falling down to a sitting position, she was pretty much half dead now. The summoning spell just sapped her of the rest of her energy, she felt like she couldn't even move. Her breathing was calmer now but a lot slower, in fact at first glance you might not have been able to tell she was breathing.

Marcus watched as Luth leapt out of the cave. He then walked over to Callista. The least he could do was help her a bit.

"Are you just mad that you can't get in bed with me because you aren't the first," Marcus said, taking a seat beside the demoness.

---

Jess kept running. A bit of her demonic strength was coming back. She was soaked from the small pond in the cave and the rain. Suddenly, she stopped. A cliff was right in front of her. The ninja peered down. She couldn't see the bottom. After tossing a few rocks down, she decided it went pretty far down. The woman took a seat on the edge of it not caring if the cliff stayed intact or not.

"Stupid Marcus... stupid Kadaj... stupid Riku..." She murmured. "Damn you all!" She yelled and punched the rocky part of the cliff she was on. Her fist began to bleed, but she didn't care. _I should've stayed in my home world. I would've never caused this much pain..._ The ninja thought to herself as her legs dangled over the ledge.

Luth had his nose down to the ground, sniffing at the area. He smelt humans around… but there was one different scent. Must be that Jess person… lifting his nose out of a puddle the hound took off in the direction the scent lead to. Slowing to a walk the hound noted the woman sitting down. She was on a ledge of some sort… approaching her might make her jump off. But then again… she didn't seem likely to jump yet. Walking over Luth came up beside Jess and took a seat down beside her, looking at the large opening that was in front of him.

---

Callista cracked open her eyes slightly hearing Marcus' question… well at least she thought of it as a question. "It's clear to me that I am not wanted by you… I can't change that and I'm finally accepting it." She let out looking away "I'm not mad… just a little jealous… but then again I shouldn't have been trying to get you in bed at all…" the Halfling stated and grabbed her wrist around the area with one of the burn marks from the holy ropes. "Just leave me be…" she mumbled out.

"Without my powers I can't do much so if you wish to be alone, then I'll just leave," Marcus responded. He walked over to his remaining clothes and put on his shirts. The demon was going after Jess.

---

Jess took one look at the thing that sat beside her and got up quickly. She started backing away slowly. The rain was still pouring, making the ledge more slippery.

"The hell--!" She let out before falling backwards. At the last moment, she grabbed a hold of the ledge and gasped. Her other hand was useless because of her hitting the ground. So what if she let go?

---

The demon looked at the ground. Muddy footprints lead into the forest. "Shit..." He muttered and ran along, following them. He soon came upon Luth and a drop off. "Did you find her?" He let out.

Jess didn't reply or say a word. She wanted to let go, but something was holding her back.

_Mother... Don't throw away your life. You have two beautiful babies to live for..._ Kaileena's voice came. _Do you know how much I'd give to be alive again?_

"Kaileena?" The woman murmured.

The hound didn't answer Marcus' question, he had quickly gotten up and jumped over to the area where Jess had gone off. Although he kept himself from grabbing a hold of her, his fangs would just cut into her arm even if he did grab her lightly. But then again… he didn't care much the hound reached down and grabbed Jess' arm as light as he could with his mouth. If she fought he might end up dropping her, if she didn't then the hound could just pull her up.

---

Callista sensed Marcus leave… right now she didn't care if he stayed or not. Picking herself up to her feet she walked over to the water and sat down… well more like fell down at the edge of the water. She sat her hands in the water and splashed some up on her face… she had to cool off. Overheating would make her sick… and that could kill her in this weakened condition. Maybe she should have let him stay… maybe it was the guilt that she was now feeling?

---

Marcus watched as Luth was trying to pull something up from the ledge. The ninja struggled to get out of the hound's grip and felt her flesh ripping.

"Fuck you, too Kaileena!" Jess yelled as she still tried to get out of Luth's grip.

"Jess!" Marcus yelled and rushed over to the ledge. It was a good thing she zipped up the coat before she decided to fall, otherwise it would've showed everything. He tried to grab for her arm, but she fought him, too.

"I don't want to get rough…" Luth let out through Jess' arm and his mouth. Although he did tighten his grip. Pulling back a bit the hound attempted to get her back up on the ledge with as little difficulty as possible… if she thrashed around she could hurt herself but the hound hopped that Marcus would be able to get a hold of the woman before anything like that happened.

Marcus reached down and grabbed the woman's other bloody hand. He helped to try and pull her up. _Why is it that these two women try to kill themselves because of me?_ He thought to himself as he pulled the ninja up.

The woman plopped on her legs on the ledge. The rain was still coming down, but now it was harder.

"Why?..." She let out.

"You do the craziest things, Jess..." He kneeled in front of her and held out a hand. One of Jess' arms was torn up while the other had bloody knuckles. The ninja kept both hands in front of her.

Luth let go of the arm he had in his mouth and backed up sitting down. Feeling somehow that Jess didn't overly like his presence, it might be the first time she had seen a hell hound… it might not but some how he could tell she didn't overly feel safe with him there. He didn't want to overly try and get rough pulling her up, he may have bitten down a bit too hard seeing the marks on the woman's arm. His fangs had been sharp… and they were kept sharpened so they would always be capable of tearing into things… but he didn't really want to hurt Jess although his actions were against that.

"Leave me here..." Jess pleaded. She didn't want to go on anymore. The woman knew she'd cheat on Kadaj again, but she didn't want to. What she wanted most was to have this world erased of her so that not as many people would have died thanks to her.

_You're doing it again, Mother. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have--_

_Just about got me pregnant with a half dragon child? Heh, Kaileena. You died young. So stupid... Maybe I should've just leapt off the cliff when I had a chance. Or got lost somewhere when I was a human!_ She fought back Kaileena's voice in her head.

_What about Seigi and Seiga--_

_They were created out of sin. Cheating... They shouldn't be here at all. If I were only stronger, I wouldn't have done anything with Sephiroth. But... I'm weak..._ A tear came down Jess' cheek, although no one could tell if it was the rain or not.

_If you were weak, you wouldn't have made it this far._

_I am weak... that's why I'm here..._ Jess felt the demon start wrapping up her arm. She'd been silent on the outside and that must've scared him.

Lúthien glanced over his shoulder seeing how Marcus was taking care of Jess now… he did leave Callista alone with the demon in hopes that he would watch her until the hound got back… Letting out a soft growl the hound got up "You left Callista alone in the condition she is in." He let out before taking off at a fast speed to get back to the cave. Mud was splashing up around his feet, and this damn rain didn't make it any better. The hell hound slipped out once, landing flat face first into a pile of mud. Luth picked himself up and took off again, getting back to the entrance of the cave. He let out a pant… running that fast usually wore him out but the adrenaline rush to make sure Callista was all right was getting to him to make him keep a straight and non-tired look.

---

Jess let out a chuckle that then turned into a menacing laugh. Marcus was getting slightly worried.

"I can feel it..." She murmured and looked up. Her eyes were the red color they were when she was in demon form. The woman teleported out quickly, leaving Marcus alone. He didn't have any of his powers back yet. Sighing, the demon started walking towards the cave again.

---

Luth came into the cave quickly looking around seeing if he could spot the Halfling. He found her all right… running over the hound nudged her with his nose, she had passed out in front of the water. The hound moved over and quickly hopped into the water, using his hind paws to kick some water up onto the Halfling… he knew she was over heated and the best way to cool her off was to use water and this was the only source nearby. Hearing a few coughs the hound quickly turned around and moved back over by the edge that Callista was by…

Callista let out a groan feeling the water on her skin… she opened her eyes and saw a large gray nose in her face. The Halfling let out a series of coughs as she tried to sit herself up… she got help from the hound as he grabbed her arm to help her stay balanced. She had to admit… she had felt better and felt like total shit right now in her mind and physically. Her stomach churned from the holy realms powers… she felt sick… and just wanted to heave up whatever she had in her system.

Luth slowly climbed his way out of the water and sat beside Callista, looking at her she had a very pale complexion compared to earlier. The hound moved around and laid down behind her feeling her lean back against him, she was burning up… her skin was to hot even for a demon. The hound saw the two bloodied areas on her shoulders and the other set… she had forced her wings into her body instead of just concealing them. Maybe that's why she had passed out? The pain from that would have been able to make the Halfling just pass out… even if she tried to withstand the feeling.

---

"Looking for her, too?" Seiga let out from behind Marcus. "Keia sent me. That's the first time I've ever heard of Jess' disappear--"

"I saved her, but..." Marcus interrupted. "She just left."

"Why?"

"She doesn't believe she's worth anyone's time right now." The demon turned around to see Seiga in his demon form. He quickly changed back.

"Oh... I guess I get my depression from her, then," He responded. "How come you're not in demon form?"

"Can't change. Some people found out how to suppress the demon DNA and now... I just can't change. But I think it's just temporary." He began walking along side Seiga to the cave. At least there was a familiar face now.

---

Lúthien had his eyes closed, he didn't know what to do now with Callista besides wait it out… he heard of Air Conditioning… whatever that was. Heh not likely to be found in a cave… much less where ever they were, the hound felt the woman shift again so that she was on her side which made him crack open his eyes. He watched her, she had cupped her hands to get a drink from the small pool… the dog quickly reacted by grabbing the back of her shirt before she fell over into the water. Pulling her back away he saw that the Halfling had passed out again. Circling around a couple times he laid back down beside her this time keeping well awake so he could watch her movements… he didn't want her passing out in the water.

Seiga used his powers to just quickly teleport into the cave. They watched Lúthien pull the demoness.

The teen walked over to Callista and felt that she was hot to the touch. He went into demon form and felt her forehead. His place was always cool. He motioned to Marcus to come over. After the demon came over, Seiga knelt down and put a hand on Lúthien and Callista, teleporting all of them to his house which was more like a pueblo. The floor was quite cool. The teen was now almost 19 and lived by himself. He lived quite a ways from his mother's house, though.

Luth looked over at Seiga after he took them to the place. Well he was someone the hound could trust… at least for now. His attention soon turned to Callista who was still out cold. "If you have some ice… that would help." He let out getting up circling around Callista once before he went back to laying down beside her. The hound let out a deep sigh knowing that the Halfling was now safe for now, he could close his eyes and rest for a bit… until he was needed again.

"Ice? Ha!" Seiga let out. "This place has no electricity and no plumbing. It's in the middle of nowhere..." Seiga looked out the window. They were on the second floor. "I'm the only one that lives here."

"Why?"

"Sienna gave me a nice place, but it was too... well, lots of people. Too many people in fact. So I just wondered around and found this place. I've lived here for about a year now," Seiga explained. "The floor's cool enough. It gets fucking cold at night here I have to warn you, though."

"Anything that could help at least cool her off would be nice… if she over heats to much she will end up dieing." The hell hound explained sighing, he wasn't fully asleep… he couldn't sleep. At least not until he felt Callista would be well. He heard the Halfling mumbled something out in Elvin and lifted his head up breaking down what she said. "Bad dreams…" Luth mumbled out softly.

Callista cracked open her eyes and shot up, she grabbed her head groaning… head rush and a headache. She wasn't in the cave… she was in an unfamiliar area. The Halfling was breathing slightly heavy, she was actually in what seemed like a panic. Which for her was a rare event… she rarely panicked. Her eyes focused on Luth… a good face for her… but it didn't fully calm her down. Callista clutched onto her shoulders and just wanted to leave… but she was already to weak… any attempt to teleport would kill her and any spell she could cast would kill her. "I want to go home…" she mumbled out as she tried to move away from Luth…

"You'd over heat." The hell hound let out sitting up… he saw the look on Callista's face… she was scared. Her eyes rarely showed such a feeling, in fact the hound never saw her display such a look. Luth watched as Callista just moved away… she wanted to hide herself he could tell. "Callista you need to relax and stay calm." He let out, knowing well she probably wouldn't listen to anything he said but it was worth a try.

"I remember her... great, another trouble maker," Seiga muttered. "And I thought I got away from you Seigi..." He walked out of the room. The teen didn't really take a liking to Callista either. First impressions meant quite a bit to the two guys.

"She's not all that bad--"

"Giving Seigi alcohol? Seducing you? Pah! I should've left her in the cave!" The teen let out. "This place already smells of her scent... I'm going to find another place. Just think of this as a favor--" The teen grabbed Marcus' shoulder and teleported him to Jess' house. "And you..." He peered in the room Callista was in. "You're on your own." The teen went back in the other room to grab a few belongings before he left.

Lúthien watched the little fit that Seiga had thrown… he looked back at Callista. She was in no condition to be left alone like this… He growled for a moment and got up walking out after Seiga. The hound wanted to just tackle the kid and shove him down into the mud… growling a bit the hound narrowed his eyes and lifted his head back letting out what sounded like a howl like roar. Cele and Mene soon appeared by his side. He said something in Elvin and the two charged, running up in front of Seiga growling at the teen. Luth let out a low growl as he slowly walked up, his head hung low which gave his fangs a more menacing look.

Mene narrowed his eyes as he moved to a side although he made sure that Seiga wouldn't be able to just walk between him and Cele… he snarled a bit letting out a growl. His clawed paws sinking into the fresh mud. He was conversing with Cele in Elvin, probably about just attacking the teen now but Luth made sure the two didn't attack… at least not yet.

Seiga stopped for a moment. "You protect her?" He let out with a soft chuckle. "Pathetic mutts..." He murmured and teleported out. It didn't matter if he got his possessions or not.

He found himself behind a waterfall in a different cave. His mother had shown him this place a few days after he left. Something glistened in the darkness... a sword that was held up to Seiga's neck.

"Seiga?" A voice let out. Jess walked out of the shadows. She still had Marcus' jacket on, but with clothes underneath this time.

"Jessie? Wha-- I thought you lost your powers just like Marcus," He responded, looking into her red glowing eyes.

"I don't know what I saw in him, but... he's just another guy that claims he loves me." The ninja sheathed the small weapon. "He means nothing to me, now."

---

Mene snarled for a moment and looked at Luth who went walking back to the place. He watched as Cele followed after the other hound and soon he followed after himself.

Luth walked in seeing Callista sitting in a corner of the room… she seemed somewhat calm now. But he didn't know for sure he walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Mene followed in after Cele, the two walking over and sitting down near the demoness. None wanted to talk, it wasn't the time for words because they wouldn't comfort her.

Cele watched as the Halfling grabbed the bracelet on her hand. He watched as she held it up close her face, she was trying to contact who ever she was bound to… she wanted to just be with someone and not them.

"Marcus…" Callista mumbled out grabbing onto the bracelet closing her eyes. She didn't want to be alone in this place… she was scared of this place to tell the truth. It was a bad feeling she had… and it was scaring her. "Marcus… please don't leave me here…" she mumbled out again… feeling the bracelet begin to slightly vibrate. She hoped he didn't want to just leave her in this place… even if she was getting sick she just wanted to be with the demon… not for love or anything. Just for a comfort factor.

---

"He actually meant something to you?" Seiga let out. He laughed again. "That's funny..."

"Well..." Jess murmured. "I think I ought to go home then--"

"Not yet. Marcus is there now so maybe you should go another place. As for me, I'm just reminiscing." Seiga looked around again. "I'll see you when the twins turn 13." He teleported out.

"Bye Seiga," Jess mumbled and took a seat on a nearby rock. 13 years until she'd probably get to see that kid again. "I didn't even name my kids yet."

---

"Damn you, Seiga!" Marcus cursed. Keia was in the bedroom trying to put the kids to sleep again.

"Shut up, Marcus! You're making the babies cry!" The woman called from the other room. The demon felt something in his pocket. It felt wrong to leave Callista alone even though he didn't like her that much.

"Callista... come here..." He let out, trying to summon her up. Seiga's grudges seemed to be one of his flaws. He just left the half dead demoness by herself.

---

Callista felt herself get dragged from the place she was at and she found herself where Marcus was, although her landing wasn't graceful. She let out a few coughs… feeling like her body was dead weight from that teleportation. Groaning lightly the Halfling tried to get herself up onto her feet, not successful… she just settled for getting up onto her knees and leaning back against the nearest wall. Her eyes focused on Marcus for a moment… they weren't filled with lust nor any such emotion, her eyes seemed more focused now rather than lustful. Callista closed her eyes; trying to rest again… at least trying to recover energy would be better than just letting herself slowly die.

"I was afraid that was going to happen..." Marcus let out. He went over and helped Callista onto one of the couches. "I apologize for Seiga's... harsh actions," He added, taking a seat beside her.

---

Jess sighed as she decided to go back. She didn't remember how she was captured the first time, but she knew that Sienna should've gotten some other place with more security. The demoness then teleported to her house. She found the babies crying.

"Thank God you came..." Keia stated as she handed Jess one of the kids... it stopped crying.

"I'm sorry that I left you with them for so long. I wasn't intending to get captured." The ninja held the small bundle close to her chest. _So small... and yet you two are supposed to grow up to be strong..._ The woman thought.

"I hate to admit... I can't tell them apart without looking at their eyes," The demoness let out.

Jess looked from baby to baby. One had blue eyes and the other had green. That seemed to be the only difference.

---

Callista felt the sudden move and opened her eyes for a moment. She heard what Marcus had said about Seiga's actions and what had happened earlier "That was the first time I… was abandoned by a person…" the Halfling let out sighing closing her eyes again "And it made me scared…" she stated not really trying to break into a conversation with the demon, she was simply telling how she felt.

"There's a first time for everything," The demon responded. "I've never felt so human with me missing all my powers." Marcus leaned back on the couch. Even though it was slightly stiff, it felt nice to sit on actual furniture.

---

"Kadaj wanted one to be called Shiro." Jess started rocking the baby she held in her arms. "I think I'll call this one Shiro," She mentioned about the blue eyed baby in her hand.

"Neither you or Kadaj have blue eyes... how does this one--"

"Someone on my mom's side. Some of my cousins have blue eyes and not brown like mine," The woman interrupted as the bundle fell asleep. She set it back down in its sleeping area.

---

"How… how did you loose your powers?" The Halfling questioned looking at Marcus for a moment; she didn't even feel that he had lost them. Or sense that the powers he had were gone until he mentioned it, strange thing for her… but then again knowing her in that weakened state she wouldn't be able to sense much.

"The humans shot me with something. But that's not important. At least everyone's still alive... everyone who's not human," Marcus explained. "So are you doing better now?"

---

Jess looked at her other child. Shiro... means white. But Kuro sounds a bit childish. Shiro Blackstar sure sounded a lot better than Shiro Cresent.

"I'll give them their brothers' last name." She thought for a few more moments. Unlike Kadaj's, their eyes weren't silted and their hair wasn't silver.

---

"A little…" Callista let out holding her hand up in front of her face "I'm still weak but… at least I'm not overheating." She let out sighing. "I just need to sleep and get my energy back… I wasn't expecting holy ropes this time when I went to that realm…" she mumbled out lowering her hand back down sitting it back by her side. "It might take me several days to get back to full strength…" the Halfling stated.

"I don't know if you can stay here for a few days," Marcus replied. "We have to ask Jess--"

"It's not okay," The demoness interrupted. She was standing near the entrance of a room. "You really fooled me, Marcus. I actually cared about you..." She walked in further. "But I do know a place you can stay."

"What do you mean fooled you? I actually loved you..." His voice trailed off on the last few words. 

"I'm married." Jess turned away and faced the exit of the room. "You should... find someone a lot better than me. I don't even think I'm worth Kadaj's time." The woman then walked out to the babies' room.

Callista closed her eyes; trying to regain a little more energy "I'm sorry I acted like a dumb ass…" she let out folding her hands over her stomach. "Jealousy… is a hard emotion to figure out." The Halfling mumbled out sighing.

Marcus then thought of Jess being with Kadaj. The green monster had him there. Even though he was a hell of a lot stronger than the silver-haired man, he didn't stand a chance against Jess.

"Yeah, I can agree with you on that one," He responded. "Even I have my... dumb ass moments."

Callista let out a chuckle "I find that hard to believe." She let out slowly sitting herself up leaning herself back against the back of the couch the Halfling cringed when she let her wings grow out. Well at least one set… the second set would be crushed against the back of the couch. The grayish black wings stretched out, being cramped up in the body made them stiff and made them hard to move. She sighed for a moment before folding the wings slightly so they wouldn't be in the way.

Marcus sighed and looked around for a TV. No luck. He then had a pillow and a few blankets tossed at his face.

"One night. That's all I'm allowing you two to stay," Jess stated and started walking back out.

"First you're all trying to get in my pants, but now you're just--"

"Being a bitch, right? Kadaj is so much better than you," She interrupted and walking out completely.

"Sounds like a bad case of PMS…" Callista mumbled out and leaned forward. Reaching back she felt the area where her wings were, making sure that they didn't have a bad joint or anything. "I'll sleep on the floor…" she stated and pulled her hand away wiping the blood she had onto her pants legs. "I don't want to cause anymore trouble…" the Halfling stated.

"You should just rest up right now. I'm going to go talk to her," Marcus stated and walked after Jess. It was more of his hormones wanting to have a chance to do the demoness again. He peered into the room her and Keia were in.

"I'm calling green-eyes 'Sai,'" Jess said, handing the sleeping baby to Keia.

"Well, Sai it is," Keia remarked and looked at Marcus in the doorway. "I think I'll go get a snack." She disappeared into the hallway after putting the baby down.

"What do you want now?" The demoness asked.

"What will it take for you to forgive me?" He replied.

"Give it up," Jess let out and went to walk past him. The demon held out an arm to keep her from going any further. "What?"

"I want to know."

"You can start off by putting your arm down."

---

Callista watched Marcus walk off, yeah she needed rest. She cringed for a moment and let her second set of wings grow out as she stood up and stretched them out hearing a pop come from the bottom set. That made her cringe again, and she turned around to lean against the couch for support… a little to help her out until she regained her full sense of balance. A shower? Would that help her out a bit? It would have to be a cool shower, to help keep her from getting sick again. But then again… Jess probably wouldn't like the idea of the Halfling taking a shower in her house… after all she did have a bit of a hatred towards her… or so it seemed in the demoness' mind.

---

"So how can I?" The demon repeated.

"I forced you do to something you didn't want to... why are you so--"

"I've never been this much in love," He stated and held the demoness in his arms. "I just wish... you weren't married..."

"That's a bit too bad. Kadaj means a lot to me... a lot more to me than anyone I know..." Jess turned her head away, making Marcus kiss her cheek instead of her lips.

"Please, forgive me?" Marcus asked and smiled.

"As long as you get off," Jess responded, but the demon still held onto her.

---

Callista pulled herself back up into a straight position. Well now she didn't really care, she wanted to take a cool shower to help herself out. Moving away from the couch she felt best to just look for one, rather than asking Jess herself since the demoness was busy with Marcus. The Halfling looked around the den area before she just moved to the area that Marcus went, leaning against the wall she heard the end of the conversation between him and Jess… feeling a bit Jealous and a bit angered by how the woman was acting towards Marcus. Then again she didn't catch the whole conversation… but why should it matter? _"I'm not normally the type to spy… but this seems like something I can't miss out on." _The thought slinked its way into Callista's mind as a small smirk formed on her lips.

"But you wanted to be here earlier," Marcus commented and kept his arms around her.

"Please get off..." The demoness pleaded. She felt his lips going close to her neck. He then let himself kiss the side of her neck with a few nibbles. "Marcus..." She whispered as he brought himself to kiss her lips. Marcus was the one 'in charge' now, sliding his tongue into Jess' mouth and massaging hers. His hand wandered to her backside while the other was on her butt area. The kiss lasted for awhile until they had to breathe. "I hate you..." She added as he brought her in for another kiss.

Callista narrowed her eyes and slowly walked over to the door, grabbing Marcus' hair she yanked him back "Forcing yourself onto a woman isn't something anyone should do." She let out with a light growl her eyes narrowed. "And here I thought you wasn't the type to do something like that…" the Halfling muttered out with a hiss.

Marcus felt his hair being yanked back. He couldn't do anything due to him not having his demonic powers at all.

Jess let out a slight chuckle. She was a bit happy that Callista interrupted them.

"She was getting comfortable with it!" He responded.

"What are you doing... spying?" The demoness let out.

"I was looking for a shower and happened to over hear the conversation." Callista let out letting go of Marcus' hair. "I wanted to take a cool shower to wash off the blood… from my wings and to help recover some of my strength." She explained looking at Marcus with a cold glare for a moment before she turned around "I'll be heading back to the den now… suddenly I lost my urge to shower." She mumbled out walking back down to the den.

Marcus rubbed the back of his head as Callista talked. When she left, Jess kissed his cheek and felt her being in the demon's arms again.

"One more?" He asked.

"Not in front of the kids," Jess stated and looked at the sleeping children.

"We better make it one to remember, then..." He picked up the woman and started heading towards her bedroom.

Callista rolled her eyes… she heard that little 'tid bit' of information as she reached the den. She couldn't help it if she had a excellent sense of hearing. Running her claws on the back of the couch she slowly walked around and sunk them in at the corner, jealousy… yeah it was a stupid feeling. And she wished she didn't have to feel it when she saw Marcus with Jess… she mentioned she was married. But that would be a little to wrong… she glanced back over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes before sinking her claws into the couch deeper. Then again it would be kind of fair wouldn't it? She let out a soft chuckle and smirked… the idea was just too good. How long Jess would be in this realm wasn't a matter… revenge seemed to be a sweet thing and well maybe her little hubby would like a bit of attention.

---

"I don't think we should go that far..." Jess let out as Marcus was kissing the side of her neck. "You should be resting to gain your powers back..."

"We're here, now so..." The demon let his hand find its way up the woman's shirt and began tickling her slightly by accident.

"What about Callista? She's... going to get upset and light the house on fire..." She let out between a kiss.

"I almost forgot about her," Marcus admitted and sat up. He didn't want the Halfling to get jealous again. Something bad would probably happen.

---

Callista sat down on the couch… there was a shower back at the mansion. She could shower there… and possibly get Kadaj in bed… but then again that wouldn't be fair now would it? Fair is fair is fair… she thought and stood back up, she had enough energy to teleport to the mansion. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the shower and found herself in the bathroom of Jess' mansion. "Perfect…" she mumbled out and walked over to the shower opening the door as she made her wings disappear and slipped out of her cloths stepping in she turned on the water to a slightly cold temperature with just a little warm water to it to make it just right. Leaning back she let the water run down her body, turning around to soak off the blood she had on her shoulders and the middle of her back. She ran her hands through her hair, taking out the hair tie and letting it fall down her back, without the tie her hair went down to the middle of her back and was a bit… wild so to say. She pulled it over her shoulder and ran her hands through it. The Halfling let out a sigh and closed her eyes for a moment, just letting the water run over her body. Surely Kadaj wouldn't mind this… after all she was just her earlier.

Seigi sniffed the air. Kadaj had gone out to get something for both of them to eat. The teen began sniffing again... the smell came from the upstairs shower.

"Boobs..." He let out with a chuckle. "It's... a demoness..." The teen began going up the steps and to the bathroom with running water.

---

Jess let out a slight gasp. She didn't feel Callista's presence in the house anymore...

"She's gone." The ninja pulled away from Marcus. "She's not in this realm, either..." Jess pulled her shirt down and went out of the room, leaving Marcus by himself. "Keia!" The woman went into the kitchen. "Did Callista leave?"

"I don't know," Keia replied.

"Shit..." Jess muttered as she turned to Marcus. "Take care of the kids; I'm going to find her." The demoness teleported out, hoping she wouldn't run into Kadaj.

---

Callista was rinsing herself off, the water felt good and it felt nice on her body. It had been awhile since she actually had a nice good shower… well at least one that wasn't a blood shower. She flipped her hair back over onto her back making a slight slapping sound as she did so, the water smacking against her back made the skin tingle a bit where the hair hit. She hated wet hair when it struck the skin… grabbing some shampoo the demoness got some and flipped her hair over in front of her face scudding it up as she cleaned it. She rinsed it off and grabbed the conditioner doing the same thing. Her hair had a nice soft hair now; it was all stiff from the blood that usually got in her hair. "I wonder if Marcus will call me back…" she muttered "Heh he's to busy with his little sex toy to care about me again." The Halfling let out laughing.

Seigi peered in the bathroom. He could see Callista's figure through the glass he smirked and started taking off his clothes. He knew he'd probably end up getting clawed or something.

---

Marcus sighed again as he took out the bracelet. Should he call her and let Jess' search go in vain? Or just leave it? The demon put the bracelet back.

"I wonder when Rei's coming by again..." Keia let out and bit into her sandwich. She was sitting on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

"Who knows? He's a pretty random guy," The demon commented. He walked back to Jess' room. _Damn her... leaving me in this mood..._ He thought to himself, taking off his shirt and tossing it off to the side.

---

Jess got to her house. She could hear the shower running. _She could've just asked to take a shower at my place in the time realm..._ The demoness started up the stairs.

---

Callista was washing herself off; really she wasn't paying much attention to anything around herself much less using her senses to pay attention to much. She reached back and felt the area where her wings came out… there was an open wound there from where she forced the wings into her body. The Halfling sighed and raised her hand back up in front of her face, seeing the blood wash off with the water. Turning off the cold water and leaving it on hot she turned her back around and let the warm water run over the wounds, hot water helped to stop the bleeding of most things… scalding hot should help to make them stop quicker. She was used to this kind of heat actually, so really it didn't burn much. It just made the wounds hurt like hell… but then again it didn't hurt as bad as she'd expected.

Seigi quietly went in the shower. The wings surprised him a bit, but nothing he couldn't get over.

"Hello, beautiful..." He let out. The headache was gone for the most part and so was his drunkenness.

Callista jerked hearing the voice, she let out a soft hiss for a moment knowing well turning around might put her breasts in the teens face "Might I ask what do you want?" she questioned narrowing her eyes for a moment, overall the Halfling didn't like Seigi… at least not after that little incident in the bedroom. It was overly hard to not turn around to smack the teen, but maybe he would notice the blood running down from the wings… it could distract him long enough for her to get out. She had the energy now to teleport and get back to the realm with Marcus... to get away from this... horny teen so to speak.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "You're just too sexy to be over looked. We're both naked so why don't we go another step?" Seigi questioned.

---

Jess could hear two voices coming from the bathroom. _Seigi..._ She thought to herself. _No wonder Seiga doesn't like him._ The woman sighed. She really wanted to see Kadaj, but she knew it would make it harder for her to return to the time realm.

---

Callista rolled her eyes and pushed her hands against the glass, well distracting wasn't going to work. "I'm not in the mood for sex… and I'm not in the mood to have someone with me in the shower." She let out with a growl. Oh how she wished she could just turn back to her full form… but that would… _"Wait… I do have enough energy to transform…"_ the thought washed through her head as she narrowed her eyes for a moment _"But that would destroy the shower and I really shouldn't… I would only be at ½ my power and he could possibly just fend me off…" _another thought and that made Callista sigh quietly _"Half strength and weak is better than nothing… I am not in the mood." _After her little mind battle the demoness let her eyes go red as her body got covered in fur, her horns growing out larger and her wings disappearing into her body, the long wolf like tail curled around behind her getting soaked by the shower. The fangs of her mouth glittering softly in the light of the room due to the water dripping off them, the demoness turned around to face Seigi her nose in his face as she let out a soft growl, she hoped the intimidation factor would at least make him back off.

"Ugh... you're all... ugly now..." Seigi let out and got out of the shower. He wrapped the towel around his waist. The teen then started for the door and opened it. "Mother?" He murmured and walked all the way out.

"Hi," She greeted.

"Where the hell did you go? Kadaj and I... we've been missing you..." He hugged the woman and got her clothes wet.

_I can't say the same..._ Jess thought.

"You smell... like... Marcus..." The teen murmured and back off. "You couldn't have been cheating on Kadaj, have you?"

"I..." The woman let out. "I have to go. Just make sure Callista stays away from Kadaj." Jess then teleported back.

"Well, good job." Seigi was talking to himself. "At least Marcus can bring people back."

---

Marcus let out a gasp and Jess reappeared on top of him with his midsection between her legs.

"She's at my mansion," Jess let out and got off and lay beside the demon. She snuggled against the demon's body. He was taller than Kadaj, but he came too late.

"I could've called her back."

"She's in the shower." Jess moved her hand to the demon's chest and started stroking it. "Eighteen more years here before I go back..." The demoness whispered as she kissed Marcus.

---

Callista snorted and grunted as she grabbed the shower knob and turned the water off… she stepped out of the shower, the weight of wet fur just making her feel stupid for turning into her demonic form. Water sloshed onto the floor from her paws as she grabbed a towel and ran it over her head making her fur poof up like a wet dogs. She shook off for a moment, the Halfling could just dry off the stuff she got water on… going down onto all fours she shook off splashing a bit of water everywhere in the room before she got to her feet and toweled off the rest. Holding out her hand she dried off the room absorbing the water for energy… now why didn't she think of that before? "Because I'm to stupid…" she mumbled out as she scratched her head, her ears twitching because water got into them. Her fur was still a little wet but it could dry, well it will dry if she just walked around. Walking out of the room she took a glance to where Seigi had walked before moving off on her own, her tail kind of dragging on the floor because it was still a little wet but she lifted it up so it wouldn't soak the floor and cause someone to slip and fall on their ass.

Seigi took a deep breath. He went and followed Callista. "So what are you going to do, now, huh?" The teen asked. He was bored due to no one else in the house.

---

Marcus shifted his body on top of Jess'. He slowly began to take off her shirt to even out the score since he didn't have his on. The demon soon got it off, revealing a black bra. The woman was already naked last time they did this.

The demoness had one of her hands caressing his inner thigh almost the way he did in the cave. He never let anyone really touch there and blush slightly. Jess was the only one who could make him blush. Her hand made its way to unzipping Marcus' pants and into them. She licked his lower lips once, teasingly to get him more aroused and finally went in for one passionate kiss.

After a few moments Marcus began nibbling at the area Jess' nipples would be from behind the bra. He was enjoying the teasing going on too much to just let it all out like last time.

---

Callista rolled her eyes, ok so he was bugging her… no big deal. She looked at him for a moment, wondering how he could stand her 'ugliness', the Halfling went back to watching where she was going "I might just stay here… seeing as I'm not wanted with your Marcus and his little Sex toy." She let out crossing her arms up in front of herself. "Who happens to be your mother…" the Halfling stated and laughed for a moment, guessing the teen probably already knew about this but then again he might not have known. Oh well whether he did or didn't she didn't care…

"I'd have to say... Marcus is the sex toy. He's been wanting in her pants for some time now..." Seigi let out, still following Callista. "How can you stand to have a form like that?"

"You're a half demon to right?" She questioned "I'd figured you'd have a form like… well somewhat like this to." The Halfling let out closing her eyes for a moment "To tell the truth I'm not even at full strength right now… heh but you could probably already sense that." Callista let out chuckling more, realizing she just told the teen something stupid. "I guess I can stand it because I'm used to it… even with all the drool." She let out licking the fangs on the outside of her mouth in a full jaw lick, to remove some of that excess drool from them.

"I do, but it's not..." Seigi watched her lick the drool off. "That makes me very sad in pants..." He murmured.

Callista snorted and stopped grabbing Seigi's shoulder shoving him into the wall "Listen if you don't like the way I look in this form then just fuck off. I'm not just around for sex…" she let out with a growl letting go of the teen walking off.

"Geez, lady. Take a joke. Everyone around here seems to either leave, want me gone, or has a stick up their ass," Seigi pushing Callista's arm off. "I guess my father was right... I'm not worth his time... and no one else's..." He murmured before walking off. "And I can't stay serious worth shit."

Callista sighed and stopped turning around she shook her head, going down on all fours the demoness caught up to Seigi "Listen… my demon form isn't all perky and everything. Ok I didn't mean to slam you in the wall back there… it was a reaction from my devil blood." She stated, on all fours she came up to about Seigi's hip… making her less intimidating "I have to admit I'd like the company… since Marcus is busy with Jessica." She let out with a hiss and a snarl. Feeling her jealousy raise up she took a deep breath and let it out to try and calm down.

"It's Jessie," The teen corrected. "As far as I know, it's just Jessie. No -ica with that." Seigi turned around. "I got chewed off by my father last night so I'm not in the greatest mood ever. Plus, I've been secluding myself from everyone. I don't know, maybe some time alone instead of trying to screw everyone would do me some good." He started walking off again.

Callista stayed beside Seigi for a bit before she stopped and sighed "All right… well I'm not leaving her anytime soon. Unless Marcus summons me." She stated moving forward and heading towards the guest room that Marcus had stayed in "I'll be in here if you need me." The Halfling stated picking herself up onto her legs walking into the room shifting back to her human form. _"And let's hope Jessie's little hubby comes home soon." _The demoness thought as she walked over to the bed and sat on it.

Seigi walked into his room and locked the door. He lay on the bed and gazed at the ceiling. _Why doesn't she just go with Marcus rather than Kadaj?... Seiga doesn't like Kadaj. Maybe... I should kill him. Yeah. Show my brother that I can do something for him-- but Mother... She'd never forgive me for killing him._ He thought to himself. The teen closed his eyes, not feeling tired at all... only bored. _Maybe I can call Alice. I need a nurse._ The teen reached over and grabbed the wireless phone by his bed. He did get the other girl's phone number, too... _Party..._ Seigi smirked as he dialed up a few people.

---

Callista flomped back on the bed with her arms behind her head, she crossed her feet… now SHE was bored. "Lucifer?" the name sprung up into her head "Nah… probably busy with his little succubus'…" she muttered out chuckling "A succubus until Kadaj gets here?" the Halfling thought and smirked for a moment waving her hand as the door shut. The click of it locking was heard and Callista chuckled snapping her fingers making a couple of her little 'slaves' appear around the bed. "Hello boys…" she let out grinning.

---

Seigi got up and started towards the living room, which lead to the entrance. "Kadaj... where the hell are you? You take a shit load of time getting food..." The teen murmured.

---

It had been a couple hours since Jess had gotten Marcus in bed. She was just waking up to the sun. The woman stretched and yawned while lying down.

"Good morning..." The demon greeted, stroking her back.

"Ohayo..." She answered and didn't want to kiss him due to fear of him having morning breath. "What are you going to do today?" Jess asked.

"Probably stick around with you and Keia for awhile. And maybe call Callista back up so she doesn't cause any problems for the people in the other realm." Marcus slipped his hand between the woman's legs. "We have time for one more..."

"Uno mas," Jess teased and chuckled. She let her hand wander around again.

---

Callista was being pampered by her little slaves, she heard the foot steps of someone walking by the door and sat up. Holding her hand to a side to make the male demons stop what they were doing. Getting up she slipped off the foot of the bed and stretched her arms out. Walking over she unlocked the door "Stay here until I call you." She let out and walked out catching a glimpse of Seigi walking down before he went out of sight, the demoness shrugged and waved for her little slaves to follow her. She made a black dress appear with a built in busier which shoved her breasts up, it also had a built in corset which helped keep up the bust and showed a lot of cleavage. She held out her hand to stop the male half naked demons before they could start to smother her with attention again. "Not yet…" she let out softly.

Seigi took a seat on a couch in the living room. He stared at the ceiling again. _Surely Seiga's not having such a good time as me._ He thought and yawned.

---

"Breakfast!" Keia exclaimed, walking into the room Jess and Marcus were in. She gasped and turned around quickly at the sight of the demoness on top of Marcus. "Err-- whenever you're ready," She stammered and went out briskly.

"I guess we... got a bit too carried away..." Jess let out with a chuckle.

"She said whenever you're ready."

---

Callista walked down and located where Seigi was, leaning over the back of the couch she had her arms crossed under her breasts as she looked at him "Expecting Company?" she questioned chuckling a bit, glancing back to the male demons who bowed down and waited back. She looked at the door for a moment, keeping her attention on it for a few moments before her attention turned to Seigi once again, she didn't have her hair tied back so it was kind of draping over her shoulders for the time being.

"Yeah," Seigi replied. He heard the doorbell ring. "They're here." The teen smirked as he ran over and opened the door to a group of teens and young college students. "Kadaj isn't here so why not?" He followed a group of 3 girls to the couch.

---

Marcus chuckled as he rolled on top of the ninja. _Whenever you're ready... _Rang through his head. The demon winced when he felt Jess bite into his neck, drawing a small amount of blood and licking it off.

"I'm sorry!" Jess apologized. She drew back, quickly. The demoness was slightly embarrassed due to letting her demonic part take over for a second.

"It's okay..." The demon let out. "I... kind of liked it..." He kissed her, tasting some of his blood in her mouth.

---

Callista chuckled for a moment "I was hoping he would come back soon." She let out moving away from the couch walking back over to the male demons she had summoned up "You guys can stay down here." She let out in a light whisper "Have some fun…" the Halfling let out with a smirk before she went back up the stairs running her hand up the rail. Glancing over her shoulder she watched as her little slaves smirked and nodded up to her before they went on their own. "Now for my fun…" she mumbled out going back up to the room she was staying in, she'd come back down when she sensed Kadaj.

"Hey do you three want to have a foursome with me?" Seigi questioned. The girls looked at him strangely.

"I'm in," One of them said as the others joined in. He wondered if any of them were interested in twins. The teen was having the time of his life... probably with more minors, too.

---

Jess let out a soft moan as Marcus did the same thing she did to him. The demoness felt the blood drip down and onto the sheets. She felt the wound heal with a slight red mark that would disappear after a few more minutes.

The demon then felt Jess roll on top of him. She traced her hands down his sides slowly before she kissed the side of his neck... going down his chest... to his abs... Then to his groin. Marcus cringed when he felt her reach there. He didn't know what to do from here since Angelina wasn't into this kind of thing.

---

Callista held up her hand and a small crystal formed up as she watched the action going on. Her boys deserved a little break from her once in awhile, human girls would be perfect for her little slaves. The demoness chuckled for a moment as she watched more "Hmm… might want to hide those horns and the hooves… the tail could be part of a costume." She let out softly and her eyes glowed a bit as she allowed for the hooves to look like normal human feet and the horns just disappeared. The Halfling let out a growl for a moment and looked at her bracelet, nothing going on… at least nothing that would endanger Marcus. "He can fuck his little woman all he wants…" she mumbled out hissing softly her attention returning to the crystal ball.

---

Seigi looked around to see the men in g-strings running around. "Whoa... that's not something you see everyday..." He murmured as the girls were pleasuring him.

---

The demoness brought herself back up to eye level with Marcus. She didn't stick any part of his member in her mouth or licked it due to the fact she thought it was a bit awkward. Jess felt Marcus placed himself between her legs. He was a lot more... energetic and had more endurance, but she loved Kadaj more. It seemed that the demon was just temporary relief. He entered the woman and began going at a noticeably faster rate than Kadaj started out in. Maybe it was because they were both demons that they liked it a bit rough.

Jess was on the bottom, which seemed slightly... strange for her. She felt him bite into her neck again as well as nibbling it afterwards while he kept his pace. Marcus let go of her neck and went at a faster rate.

"Marcus..." Jess whispered and muffled herself in his chest. The woman never felt so much pleasure. Although the demon was great in bed, her thoughts kept returning to Kadaj.

---

Callista chuckled as she watched her demonic slaves locate themselves a girl "Seems things will be getting hot in that room…" she let out her tail curling around behind her. She noticed how Seigi didn't call over any guy friends, no fun for her then… she could always summon up a demon "To much of a hassle." Maybe her husband then? "Maybe… we haven't been together for awhile." She let out licking her lips as the Halfling threw the Crystal ball up in the air making it disappear, she concentrated for a moment and a large flicker of flames came up in front of the bed. The demoness felt the man straddle her hips and pull her close giving her passionate kiss on the lips.

"I've missed you my dear…" Lucifer let out running his hands down the Halfling's sides as he kissed her again running a hand down to the bottom of her dress to the bottom of the skirt. "First time you've worn a dress…" he let out grabbing the skirts bottom. "It really turns me on."

Callista chuckled as she ran her hands over her husbands chest, she traced over his abs with her claws as she kissed down the side of his neck "I got bored… I needed a little sex relief." She whispered out into his ear as she felt his hand trace up her leg to her inner thigh. "And I needed something a little better than those Succubus." The Halfling let out as she felt Lucifer return her attention by kissing down her neck.

"Hehe the Succubus get boring after awhile." Lucifer let out between his kisses on the demoness' neck he reached over grabbing her chin pulling the demoness into another kiss allowing their tongues to intertwine for a couple moments so they could massage each other. Drawing back the man stroked Callista's thigh making her chuckle "Never knew you was ticklish their my dear." He let out grinning.

---

Some of the guys were getting jealous of Seigi and one of them tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, could you teach me a few moves?" The guy asked. Seigi got up, nodding. The teen then slugged the half demon in the face. "You fucker!" Seigi shook it off. He simply smirked and caught the next punches thrown at him. The half demon proceeded to squeeze the boy's fists.

"People have always told me to never do any senseless fighting." Seigi let go of the boy's hands. "It's about time someone tells you." He watched the teen walk off with a scowl.

"I'd want a boyfriend who can defend for me... the name's Miranda," One of the girls said.

"I saw him first!"

"It's clear that he's interested in me--"

"Want to go to my room and have a foursome, naked?" The teen whispered to them. They nodded and followed him to his bedroom upstairs.

---

Marcus let out a moan of pleasure as he began reaching his climax. The demoness wanted more, but she knew that she shouldn't push it with the demon. The woman then shrugged it off.

"Faster..." She commanded in a whisper as he sped up. He wanted to keep the demoness as 'comfortable' as he could. The ninja then clawed at his side. She wanted to stop so badly, but it felt way too good. She began to shift into her demon form slowly as did Marcus. The demon was too good at this. She had a few doubts about being with Kadaj, now. But Marcus was really just temporary relief of having no sex for a year.

---

Lucifer glanced over his should hearing the foot steps "Company?" He questioned returning his attention to the Halfling.

"Probably just Seigi… he threw a party." Callista let out slowly moving her husbands face back so they were facing. "We can ignore them." She let out running a hand down his now bare chest.

"Hehe you are such a naughty girl…" The devil let out as he kissed his wife again on the lips, he grabbed her hips pulling the Halfling up on his lap. Lucifer was taking a bit by surprise when the demoness shoved him down onto his back, pinning his shoulders down to the bed. "A very naughty girl." He let out grinning as Callista fiddled with his chest some.

"Going a few days without a good screw… really makes one do strange things." Callista let out licking her lips with a slight smirk on her face. She grabbed the base of his pants, knowing that would so turn him on… it always did. The Halfling then proceeded to moving her hand down over his groin area and grabbed down feeling the devil capture her lips with his again as she kneaded the area to make him a little tight in his pants.

Lucifer massaged Callista's tongue when she allowed it to start roaming his mouth, she was always the tease in bed and that made him do a mental chuckle. He grabbed the straps to the top of her dress and slipped them off her shoulders and down to just enough to where the middle of her dress was off so he could return the favor she was doing. Breaking away from the kiss the man went to kissing the side of Callista's neck, nibbling slightly as his hands proceeded to play with her breasts making the Halfling let out a soft moan.

---

Kadaj opened the door to some racket. He gasped when he saw the party going on.

"Everyone get out of my house before I call the police for trespassing!" He yelled. Few of them stared at him. The silver-haired man reached in the closet, grabbed Souba then headed to the stereo. After turning it off, he unsheathed the sword. "I said get out!" Now most of the teens went for the door. "Seigi..." Kadaj murmured, realizing he didn't see him in the crowd.

---

"I think... I might go check on Kadaj. I just feel really guilty now," Jess stated as she pulled on her shirt. The woman got up and headed towards the door. Marcus was apparently worn out, needing a few more hours of sleep. "I'll be back, don't worry." She teleported out.

---

Callista tilted her head back for a moment feeling her husband nibbling at her neck she soon grabbed his chin and pulled his face over kissing him on the lips once again. She knew he got into some rough foreplay and well… rough was always nice.

The devil soon pulled back from the kiss and glanced back over his shoulders "What happened to the music?" he questioned.

"Maybe the party got a little wild and they blew out the stereo." Callista let out chuckling with a grin.

"But I heard yelling…"

"Kadaj must be home then." The Halfling let out "You might have to leave before he finds us…" she let out grinning "I don't think he'd want to see us going at it."

Lucifer let out a chuckle returning his attention back to the woman. He kissed her on the lips wrapping his arms around her body pulling the Halfling close to him "Let him catch us… Might do him some good." The devil let out grinning as he kissed down the front of Callista's neck.

---

Kadaj kept Souba out due to Callista's slaves still being here. He sighed and walked towards the stairs. Something was lurking in the shadows. The silver-haired man quickly held Souba up to the 'thing's' neck.

"I told everyone to get out," He let out, coldly. The figure disappeared. It seemed almost feminine. The silver-haired man sighed and heard the tub water running. "Seigi." Kadaj began walking up the stairs

---

Callista let out a growl and glared towards the door for a moment. Snarling a bit her eyes let off a red glow; she got her neck bit by her husband bringing her back into the normal reality.

"No going into your full form on me…" The man let out looking at Callista who closed her eyes and sighed "What?"

"You didn't sense that did you?" She questioned.

"I felt something come and disappear if that's what you mean."

Callista just snorted and pushed herself off Lucifer's lap moving back on the bed she laid back with her arms behind her head. "Suddenly I'm not in the mood." She let out and heard her husband scoff.

"Awwwwww a random demon popping in and out of the place and suddenly your not hot in the pants. That's unusual, especially for you." Lucifer let out grinning as he crawled over so he was hovering over the Halfling looking into her eyes.

Callista held up the bracelet in her husbands face "Usually when we screw I'm not bound by a code." She let out seeing how Lucifer sighed.

"You do realize I could just get rid of that thing? So what if that demon saved your life, he sure doesn't seem like he wants anything."

"You've been watching us…" Callista hissed out for a moment.

"I've only seen the time when you was trying to get him in the shower. That's all." Lucifer explained "He sure doesn't seem like he likes women."

Callista rubbing her forehead sighing again "Stay out of my affairs. You tell me to stay out of yours so I expect you to do the same thing." She let out looking up at the man as he kissed her on the lips pinning her arms down onto the bed with his.

"You should know you can't leave me in a horny mood." He let out chuckling with a grin.

---

"Seigi! Get out of there!" Kadaj yelled. He knocked on the door. "You're in deep trouble!" The silver-haired man added.

"Hold on!" The teen responded. After a few minutes, a small crowd of girls went out of the bathroom.

"This is your mother's and my bathroom!" He yelled. The teen walked out with a towel around his waist.

"So?"

"You just can't go a day without screwing up, can you?" Kadaj questioned, but it was more of a statement. "I'm not asking, but... get out of this house and stay out. You're not--"

"You sound just like him..." Seigi let out.

"What?--"

"Sephiroth. That's who," Seigi walked passed Kadaj to go to his room. He had his clothes in hand and was going to leave this place. It seemed everywhere he went; he wasn't 'good enough' for anyone's time.

---

Callista narrowed her eyes and disappeared making Lucifer fall flat on his face on the bed. Reappearing behind Kadaj she heard the last bit of the small argument the two had. She heard Seph's name get mentioned in the end and narrowed her eyes for a moment, knowing that Kadaj probably didn't even realize she was there yet. _"Seigi did mention something about him and Sephiroth getting into a fight…" _she thought and looked in the direction the teen was going. The demoness then realized that her dress straps were still down and she pulled up the straps making sure that she just had the extra cleavage revealed and nothing more. But right now she didn't feel like sex… she wanted to know what Kadaj had said before she came in. Crossing her arms the demoness had a scowl on her face "What happened between you and Seigi?" she questioned.

"Nothing," Kadaj responded. "He's just being irresponsible, that's all," He added and took a seat on a nearby chair. "It's a wonder Seph didn't kill him." The silver-haired man then sheathed Souba.

"So your just going to treat him like trash… just the way his father did?" Callista questioned growling, she never really showed emotions such as anger because it took away from her 'sexual appeal' or so she thought. But right now she could care less "I swear you mortals are so stupid at times… it's a wonder that Lucifer and God haven't agreed to wipe out all your pitiful asses yet." The Halfling let out she hissed at the end of the statement.

"Seigi should learn to be more responsible. I can't go easy on him or else he'll think he can get away with anything. And letting him off easy wouldn't be the right thing to do," Kadaj responded to the first part of her comment. "Why do you just ask them to wipe us out then? Break your mother's heart by killing her loved one."

"Hmph…" Callista let out with a snarl "I hope Lucifer gets a hold of your sorry ass…" she let out folding her wings in front of her disappearing. "He'll screw your damn brains out… I made him pretty horny…" her voice came out with a chuckle before her voice completely disappeared.

---

Amelia was in a corner of Seigi's room, amazing how she could locate the boy without much trouble. He had a high amount of emotions going on his body and that made him easy to find. She smirked, the thoughts of what he was currently angered about gave way to a couple things she might be able to get from the teen. _"If he truly hates Sephiroth so much… he might agree to bringing the man to me." _She thought grinning at the thought of having Sephiroth in her grasp; the dragoness' thoughts flowed to seeing Jen's reaction. _"Seeing her face… it would be a nice touch before I killed him for the teen." _The thought flowed through her mind as she crossed her arms.

"What do you want?" Seigi asked, zipping up his pants. "Go ahead and kill me. I don't care anymore." The teen tossed a few more items in his bag.

---

"What?" Kadaj let out. He looked around and unsheathed Souba again. _Lucifer? Inside this place? No way... She's bluffing..._ The mortal thought to himself.

---

Amelia glanced over to Seigi "Actually I'm not here to kill you… I've come to ask you if you'd like to help me. Seeing how much you hate your father right now…" she let out shoving off the wall walking over to the teen "Just bring him to me and I'll get rid of him… and you could stay with the DSDA. After all I don't think you really have any place to go." she let out sitting her hands on the bed as she leaned over looking at Seigi.

---

Lucifer growled and flipped himself off the bed "Damn her… she always does this to me…" he mumbled out as he walked to the door and opened it walking out. Surely there had to be someone around for him to 'relieve' himself of this little horn bug his wife had just gave him.

---

"I might be pissed off at him now, but he's still my father. It wouldn't be right to betray him," Seigi responded, zipping up the bag. "Even if I don't have anywhere to go from here... I can just wander around, can't I? Unless you do me a favor now and kill me."

Amelia let out a chuckle "Betrayal is what he did to you. He was your father and look what he did to you, he threw you out like some second piece of trash. HE compared you to his first son who died!" she let out looking at the teen "Would a father who truly loved his children do that? You have to wonder, does he truly love you? No father is that careless with his children." The dragoness stated and held out her hand forming long claws on it "But… if you truly don't wish to betray him I could do with your favor." She stated.

---

Lucifer glanced down the hall; he smirked and walked down in the direction. The devil has sensed someone's energy this way… "Wonderful…" he let out crossing his arms in front of his chest as he walked. Right now he didn't care if he was shirtless… Callista had her fun and left so he was a horny ass to say the least.

---

Seigi thought for a moment. She did have a point there. His father did throw him out like he was nothing. _Sephiroth... you said you cared about me... your son. But... you're still my father--_

"What do I have to do?" Seigi questioned.

"Just bring him to me at the DSDA's headquarters… I'll do the rest from there." Amelia stated making her claws disappear, she held out her hand making a large piece of paper form "This will tell you where our headquarters is located and give your more information about where to take Sephiroth once you get him there." She stated rolling up the paper holding it out to the teen for him to take "There's no turning back if you do this." The dragoness stated looking at Seigi.

---

Lucifer caught a glimpse of Kadaj and smirked, the man of the household he thought. Walking down the hall he put his hands in his pockets, seeing that the man had his sword out the devil grinned. Approaching Kadaj he leaned against the wall looking at the silver haired man "Expecting a monster to show up and attack?" he questioned chuckling looking over Kadaj for a moment before his eyes set onto those mako eyes of Kadaj's.

---

Seigi took the paper. He knew it was wrong to betray his father, but who cared if he didn't love him? All his life he wanted to see his parents, and here they were. One was always gone and the other didn't care about him.

---

Kadaj held up Souba. He was in more of a defensive position. "What are you doing here?" He questioned.

Lucifer just smirked, grabbing a hold of Souba he made the tip of the blades glow red "Well seeing as my wife left me with a rather large horn bug I was looking for a replacement." He let out grinning "And I just so happened to stumble into you." The devil let out smirking as he leaned forward for a moment to look at Kadaj's eyes. Somehow he found them to be rather… amusing so to say.

---

"Oh and if Jen happens to get in your way…" The Dragoness let out pulling out a small pistol "Shoot her with one of these. It won't kill her it will just stun her and knock her out for a few hours. The bullets only work on dragons and demons so you won't be able to use them on Sephiroth." She explained.

---

Kadaj's eyes narrowed. He soon realized Souba was too hot to hold onto any longer and dropped it.

"Why don't you get your little slaves to help you with that?" The silver-haired man questioned.

---

"Beat me up," Seigi ordered. "I think I might know a way to get Jen out of the way quickly to get to Sephiroth." He was thinking of looking beat up to get to knocking out Jen quickly.

Amelia looked at Seigi for a moment and put the gun in its holster that was at her side "Are you sure you'd want me to beat the shit out of you?" she questioned walking over cracking her knuckles "It might make it difficult for you to get Seph." She stated.

---

"Succubus really get boring after awhile, when I finally thought I had the chance to get with my wife she decides to go and run off on me. Leaving me with a rather irritating horn bug that no succubus could relieve me of..." Lucifer let out with a grin as he dropped the sword down "And besides, I'm looking for something a little different." He let out smirking.

"Look somewhere else," Jess let out, appearing in front of Kadaj.

"Jess?" The silver-haired man murmured. He was surprised she'd came. Was she the shadow that he pointed Souba at?

"Stay away from my husband," The ninja growled. She probably wasn't strong enough to beat Lucifer, but at least she'd be able to fight him off for a bit.

---

"I'm sure. Seph's just human, he'll be easy to take care of," Seigi responded. He prepared himself for a punch or hit of some sort. By the time he got to Jen's house, most of the wounds would be healed. "And could you teleport me there?"

Amelia nodded and finished cracking her knuckles, really she didn't want to beat the shit out of the teen but apparently he wasn't giving her much of a choice. Narrowing her eyes for a moment she slammed her fist into the teens face, and did a slight back flip so that her foot would make contact with his chin. Knowing she probably sent his head spinning with the punch, the kick probably knocked him shitless. The dragoness held off on another attack, not really knowing if he wanted her to beat him up more or take him to Jen's place now.

---

Lucifer chuckled looking at Jess grabbing her chin he looked at her face "So you're the little demoness who's been jumping from realm to realm." He let out smirking for a moment as he looked at Jess for a moment "You know… maybe you'll do better than silver head there." The devil let out grinning.

---

Seigi held up a hand. "Yeah, that's good enough," He held his long sleeve up to his nose. "I think I look like I got the shit beat out of me..." The teen swallowed a bit of blood that came up. It seemed he was getting beat up every day anyway.

---

_"Kadaj, get out of here..."_ Jess ordered, telepathically. She wasn't intending to do anything with Lucifer, but just trick him. _"Don't worry, nothing's going to happen."_ The ninja walked towards the devil and put her arms around him. "I think I'd serve as a better replacement..."

Lucifer chuckled and looked at the demoness smirking a bit "Indeed…" he let out lifting Jess' head up with a finger so that he could look into her eyes again. A small grin went over his lips as he kissed the woman lightly on her lips, wanting to see how she'd fully react to this. Seeing how she didn't want her husband to get fucked by anyone but herself.

---

Amelia walked over and grabbed onto Seigi's shoulder and disappeared with the teen, reappearing in front of Jen's house. "You know what to do, and you seem to have your plan ready so I will see you at the DSDA." She let out disappearing.

---

Kadaj winced at the sight of Jess kissing another person. He walked out of the room and left for Seigi's. Maybe he didn't leave just yet.

The ninja kissed him back and let her claws come out. They now had a 'poison' in them that would make whoever she clawed, go to sleep. She was waiting for a small opportunity. Surely if she clawed him now, she wouldn't get enough poison in. Then again she could, but the ninja didn't want to try.

---

Seigi leaned against the doorway and knocked hard. "Jen!" He yelled. The acting began. He slid down to his knees, coughing up a bit of blood.

Jen held up her hand turning off the training program. Putting Dragon Fang back in its sheath she quickly headed to the door hearing Seigi. Maybe he came back for something he left? Opening the door the dragoness nearly had a heart attack seeing Seigi with a busted up face "What happened?" she let out helping the teen up to his feet.

---

Lucifer watched as Kadaj went out; the man wrapped his arms around Jess' waist and pulled her close to his body as he deepened the kiss. Now that the little distraction wasn't in the room he could play. He had his tail hidden earlier, since Callista never truly liked him using it on her but right now he was horny and really felt like giving the thing a bit of a work out. Twisting his tail around beside him he stroked the demoness' inner thigh with it as he allowed his tongue to enter her mouth so he could play around with hers.

---

While Jen was occupied helping him up, Seigi pulled out the pistol and shot the woman in the stomach. He hoped it worked fast otherwise; he'd be dead in a matter of seconds.

"Some dragon... I think her name was Amelia..." He responded and took a few steps backwards.

---

Jess was slightly uneasy with the tail between her legs. She decided to claw him now to get it over with. She let out a slight moan and clawed at his back. When she was younger, the woman wanted to be an actress. Now she completely changed her career to ninja. _At least I know I can act, now._ She thought to herself as she let the devil's tongue wander around in her mouth.

Lucifer felt Jess sink her claws into his back, not like it bothered him because he was always clawed by something or someone during the foreplay. Although he felt his body suddenly get heavy and he drew back from the kiss, he felt suddenly exhausted. Letting go of Jess the devil took a step back and reached back to feel the claw marks, nothing out of the ordinary with them. "What did you do to me?" he questioned, his voice sounding tired to high hell.

---

Jen's eyes went wide at the mentioning of Amelia's name, although she felt her body lock up and ended up falling down to her knees in a dazed shock of pain. Those bullets… she recalled them from her files because SHE had made them herself. Did Amelia break in and open her weapons files at one point? No to many questions, her main objective should be to try and fight the stunning effect before she passed out… but that was to late the stun already had long enough to work and the dragoness fell over onto her side zonking out completely.

---

"Just enjoying myself," Jess responded. "What? You don't want anymore?" The woman added. She didn't think it would work this fast, but clearly, it did.

---

"I'm sorry..." Seigi apologized. It didn't seem right to leave the dragoness on the doorstep. He hid the gun in his clothes and picked her up, heading to her bedroom to put her down. So far his plan was working. He only needed Sephiroth to come out and get in an _'Oh my god, what happened to Jen?'_ mood.

---

Lucifer narrowed his eyes for a moment looking at Jess "You did something when you clawed me…" he let out straightening himself out for a moment as he took in a deep breath. Trying to keep himself awake was hard… but not that hard. The devil walked back over to Jess and slammed his hands down onto her shoulders "Now tell me what you did!" he let out his eyes flashing to a solid red for a moment.

---

Sephiroth had heard the gun shot and he grabbed Mesamune as he went to check on it… after all the sound came from the front door. Coming out of his room he caught a glimpse of Seigi… rather surprised to see the teen back really because of what happened. Running in behind the teen the silver haired man noted that he sat Jen down on her bed "What happened to her?" He questioned, not fully sure what was going on… but really he couldn't say he fully trusted the teen after what happened from that fight they had.

---

"I simply clawed you, that's all," Jess replied, feeling the weight of his hands on her shoulders. She walked out of the shadow clone she was in. The real her was now elsewhere. "First you're all horny and now you're angry. Are you sure you don't want me to still pleasure you?" She questioned somewhat teasingly.

---

"You really want to know?" Seigi questioned as he tried to punch his father.

Sephiroth grabbed Seigi's hand to keep from getting punched in the face "For some odd reason I think I know what happened now…" the man let out, he didn't want to believe that Seigi would bring any harm to Jen but then again… that wouldn't be out of the question. The silver haired man couldn't get a good swing with Mesamune now, not when he was in the doorway and had the small room to work in.

---

"Not if it means that I'll feel like this." Lucifer let out scowling as he felt a wave of tiredness flow over his body. His grip on the demoness' shoulders loosened for a moment "I feel tired… to tired…" the Devil let out and glared at the Shadow Clone, he didn't truly know how much longer he would be able to fight back this sudden urge to fall asleep.

---

Seigi took Seph's wrist that held his hand and squeezed. With his demon strength, it probably hurt more on a human.

"It's not that I hate you..." The teen began. "It's because you hate me..."

---

Jess sighed and came out from the wall. Now there was three of her, and the real one was now visibly in the room.

"You should stick with your devil buddies in hell as well as Callista," Jess stated, waiting for him to fall asleep.

"Rotten little demoness…" Lucifer let out narrowing his eyes "I love Callista just as much as I'd love another woman… your all the same. Just something for us men to relieve ourselves with… that's all you'll ever be used for. Sex, cleaning and cooking…" the devil let out his eyes flashing solid red again before he fell down to the floor passing out.

---

Sephiroth cringed when Seigi squeezed his wrist "Why did you attack Jen then? She didn't have anything to do with our little fight." The man let out trying to kick the teen so he could get a better advantage.

---

"Whatever," Jess let out, touching Lucifer's shoulder and teleporting him back to hell. Her shadow clones disappeared. "Hey, Kadaj!" She called. After a few seconds, she wondered why she called his name. If she stayed any longer it would be hours before she came back. And that would be months in the Realm of Time.

---

Seigi let his father kick him. Humans never hit that hard. He squeezed harder on the older man's wrist. "She's just knocked out."

Sephiroth cringed again, he had to get defensive. Pulling his arm back he was trying to relieve some of the pressure that was being put on his wrist, to let some of the pain go. "Your acting more like a spoiled brat now than ever… why the hell are you doing this?" he let out narrowing his eyes for a moment.

"I think you of all people should know," Seigi responded. He held on tighter to the wrist, hearing a slight popping noise. Knowing that the hand was now useless, he let go of it and went for a kick to the man's head.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes and cringed when he heard the pop… yeah the wrist was either fractured or broken. Either way he wasn't going to be able to use it now. Moving back since he didn't have his hand held he avoided the kick… not wanting to take another blow or anything from Seigi. "Let me guess Kadaj kicked you out because you did something stupid…" he let out.

"That's not entirely it," The teen said as he tried a variety of punches and kicks. _Oddly, I might have to shift into demon form. Must be the Jenova cells in him._

"What else is there then?" Sephiroth questioned, he had backed himself out of the room and now he had the room to use Mesamune… but he really didn't want to hurt Seigi. But he didn't really have much of a choice… slashing at the teen with the sword the silver haired man tried to at least keep the teen at bay… so he could think of something.

---

Callista reappeared in the realm of time, folding her wings up she walked into the house that Jess was staying in. She wasn't sure why she was here… after all Marcus didn't need her for anything and she had no real reason to be in this realm. The Halfling let out a rough sigh and walked over to the couch, not sitting down because she knew that Jess would probably get pissed about her being here in the first place.

---

"You're so stupid..." Seigi muttered and made his sword appear. He deflected every hit. "You're not the only swordsman." He went in to impale Seph. Although, he knew the silver-haired man would be able to dodge it.

---

"Do you want a sandwich or something?" Keia asked, peering into the room. "I'm making lunch now, but please stay quiet. The kids are sleeping." She turned her attention back to put the sandwiches together. "Just a simple meal today."

Callista glanced over to where Keia was at… "Sure… I could use something to get my mind of things." She let out; she heard the mentioning of kids. She did recall the child Jess had been holding, but then again she didn't want to bother much with children seeing as she had her own to take care of. Even though they were fully capable of taking care of themselves. Well she had never seen an actual baby… at least not since Des and Ciaran. "Would it be all right if I looked at the children? I won't wake them up or anything." She stated.

---

Sephiroth lowered Mesamune down to move the sword to a side, so it wouldn't hit him and instead hit the wall. Moving off to a side the man lashed out and cut through one of the walls, leaving a spark where the sword went through the wall. He was actually glad that Seigi didn't decide to break his good wrist, thankful even… but then again the boy was putting up a better fight. "Hmph… just because you have a sword doesn't mean you're a swordsman. "

---

"Uh... sure. I just put them to sleep so please keep quiet," Keia responded. "They like it dark in their room when they sleep, too. So don't open the blinds or turn on the light." She remembered Marcus leaving earlier as well. "If you're looking for Marcus, too; he left a couple hours ago."

---

Seigi drew his sword back and slashed wildly at Seph. He knew the man would block every hit, but his plan was still in motion. The teen knew his endurance was great and that he'd probably out last the sivler-haired man. "I was trained by a demon swordsman." He waited for another attack after a few seconds.

Sephiroth narrowed his eyes "Must have been a stupid swordsman then…" he let out blocking the attacks as he got backed up against a wall "I really don't want to kill you…" The man let out and tightened his grip on Mesamune. He held the long sword in a defensive posture, waiting for another attack by Seigi. Dodging the next attack that Seigi threw the man brought the sword up to knock the teen back, and followed up the move by turning around and slamming the blade through the boy's stomach "But if you leave me no choice I will…" Seph let out, his eyes returning to a normal calm state… although they appeared more hurt than anything.

---

"I could really care less about him right now…" Callista mumbled out and sighed closing her eyes as she walked down the hall to where Marcus and Jess had been talking. She just disappeared and reappeared in the room, so she wouldn't have to open the door and wake up the two children. The Halfling had her eyes, she could easily see in the dark. _"Why would I want to look at babies? Their all the same…" _she thought as she moved over to the sleeping area for the twins. Tilting her head to a side when she saw one of the children she had a bit of a confused look on her face. _"Guess it's because I never really 'saw' a baby… much less have an infant's life…" _the Halfling thought closing her eyes.

----

Seigi dropped his blade and looked down at the new 'wound' he'd received. _Heh... I was overconfident..._ The teen thought and looked up into Sephiroth's eyes.

"Guess you were right... I'm not worth your time..." Seigi muttered and began walking into the blade towards the silver-haired man. He winced at the slight pain, but he tossed it aside when he reached the handle of the blade. "But it appears your swords stuck... Demon bones are hard to break this close up..." He felt blood come out of the side of his mouth. "Just glad... this isn't devils silver otherwise I'd be dead by now..." He grabbed at Sephiroth's other wrist that held the blade.

---

"Hey, sandwich is ready," Keia said through the door. "That's if you still want it. There's tea to go with it, too." Her footsteps could be heard going back to the kitchen area. The woman then sighed as she grabbed a hold of her sandwich.

"So this is your job now," Rei let out and wrapped his arms around Keia from behind, planting a kiss on her head. The woman chuckled when he nipped at her neck. She was extremely ticklish everywhere. "I'm done with my duties now. I'm going to take a break."

"Duties? That sounds like you took a big ol' crap," The demoness responded, getting another nip at the other side of her neck.

"Well, I'm off for awhile... So you're helping to take care of some more of Jess' kids?" The silver-haired demon questioned.

"Yeah. They're really cute. Remember Seigi and Seiga when they were little?" She'd turned around to face her boyfriend.

"I'll see them when they're awake. This aura I felt in their room--"

"Someone named Callista--"

"She's bad news I've heard. We can't leave her around the babies unattended." With that, Rei let go of Keia and headed out of the kitchen.

"No direct kiss?" She asked as he turned around. The demon did a simple peck on her lips before taking off for the bedroom.

----

Callista reopened her eyes and returned to looking at the infant in the crib… her tail twitched around behind her for a few moments. She wasn't going to really do anything besides stare, since the other demoness in the kitchen had told her to let them sleep. Her head turned to the door as she heard the footsteps, thinking it was Keia again the demoness disappeared and reappeared on the outside of the door. The Halfling glanced down the hallway seeing Rei, she rolled her eyes. _"Just what I don't need… another fucking man to be a total ass and ruin my life even more…"_ Callista thought as she disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen.

---

Sephiroth cringed when Seigi went up the blade of Mesamune, the teen was right the sword was stuck… when Seph tried to pull back on the blade he couldn't. It wouldn't budge, stuck… the silver haired man never liked when his sword got stuck. Feeling Seigi putting more pressure on his good wrist the man narrowed his eyes _"Guess I should have gone for the killing blow… he's to far gone…" _the man thought closing his eyes not really wanting to kill the teen, his son for that matter. "It was wrong of me to expect so much of you… your what you are and I can't change that." The man stated reopening his eyes "If you're immature then I have to accept that… even if I don't really want to."

"I'm just trying not to be useless!" Seigi yelled and applied more pressure on his father's wrist. "I don't have anywhere to go, and usually when I do... I get kicked out. Then I get a lecture about how I should act more like my brother or be more mature!" He heard another snap. "I haven't tried a joke in awhile... so maybe this suits me..." The half demon stated and pulled out the sword in his midsection.

---

"Oh, your sandwich," Keia let out, handing Callista the item. "If I were you, I'd get out of here. Rei's a pretty strong demon, and he doesn't take well to strangers," The woman whispered. "I don't want to see another person get hurt."

Callista sighed and closed her eyes taking the sandwich as she took a bite and leaned against the wall "I don't really have anywhere else to go… hell's not going to be a very comfortable place after what happened between me and Lucifer. And really I don't think he'd want to see me anytime soon." The Halfling explained sighing a bit "And I really don't want to just go to my mom's house or Jess' mansion seeing how I'm kind of unwelcome in the places…" she stated and took another bite from the sandwich "I could really care less what anyone does to me right now… I don't have much energy to fight with."

---

"I shouldn't have lectured you! I know it was wrong of me to do that…" Sephiroth let out narrowing his eyes "But what's killing me going to do for you? What would it do for anyone? Jen would be pissed at you and you know she'd take on the task of kill you! Not to mention your mother would be pissed at you!" The man let out as his eyes narrowed more "Tell me why the hell you are doing this!"

Seigi pulled the sword all the way out and fell to his knees in front of the man. "I..." He began. There was a moment of silence. "I... want to belong somewhere. I'm not accepted anywhere, but she offered..." The teen was having a hard time with himself. "Amelia offered a place for me to stay. Kadaj was being an ass and kicked me out..." The wound on his body healed while he talked. "Just kill me... I only bring problems, and I can't do anything right..."

---

"There's a hotel like a half an hour's walk north. You can stay there for the time being. I'll... go with you if you want me too, but I can't stay that long," Keia replied. She knew Rei was looking at the children, and the demonesses only had a few minutes to decide.

Callista glanced back at the door "Are you sure you'd want to walk with me? After all… I'm dangerous." She let out and walked out the door. She didn't feel like teleporting, why should she? She didn't know where this place was… worst of all what if she ran into Seiga or someone else who hated her… then what would she do.

---

Sephiroth closed his eyes for a couple moments and just slide down the wall into a sitting position "You know you can always come back here… I wouldn't kick you out again or force you to leave…" the man stated. "I realized a lot of things when you weren't here… you belong here don't be putting those ideas in your head that your nothing and your useless." The silver haired man stated "I know I compared you with Jacques… I shouldn't have done that. I should have taken in your feelings rather than lecture you."

---

Keia followed the demoness. "Well, you haven't tried to attack, and I doubt you will." She started walking in the direction of the hotel. "Err-- I can get Sienna to pay for it so, yeah..." The woman thought for a moment. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

---

"Now you finally realize that?" Seigi looked back up at Sephiroth. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the pistol. After sighing he tossed it at the silver-haired man. "Maybe I just don't belong anywhere..." The teen turned his back towards his father and started towards the door. Surely when Amelia found out about him, he'd be killed. And there would probably be people on him.

Seph cringed feeling his wrists "Don't go… you'll end up getting yourself killed." The man let out and looked down at the pistol. "What is it that Amelia wanted you to do?" He questioned, his wrists could just wait… they weren't much of a problem and the healing springs would work just find on them.

---

"It's the only place I could think of to go to that wouldn't kill me." Callista let out sighing "If I had gone to a holy realm my powers would have been useless and I would have died… or worse yet have Marcus summon me to him." The demoness let out with a soft hiss, she was starting to feel a hatred towards men in general.

---

"Nobody would miss me," Seigi replied, stopping. "Amelia just wanted me to capture you." He looked back at the silver-haired man. "I think it would be better if I were out of everyone's life. Seeing as... I only bring trouble," He stated before starting towards the door again.

---

"Oh..." Keia let out. "Those codes are a bitch, huh? I've had to keep my end of the deal for about 4 people so far. But none of them were other demons." She looked back at the house, hoping Rei knew she'd be okay.

Callista sighed "This one has been the worse one I've been put on… bastard can't think of anything he desires like the rest of the people I was bound to…" the Halfling let out with a snort "I swear if I could just get my hands on the demon who put these codes out… I'd strangle his ass…" she let out with a growl.

---

Sephiroth cringed for a moment and got himself up onto his feet and he walked up to the teen "If you really want a place to stay… then take me to Amelia. I'd rather have you staying alive in a place than have you out wandering…" The man let out closing his eyes as he glanced back over his shoulder. "Jen… will just have to understand that I chose to do this."

---

Keia simply chuckled at Callista's response. "Did you try suggesting things?" She questioned.

---

"No." Seigi made it to the door and opened it. "I can't do that anymore," He said as he started walking towards the sidewalk.

Sephiroth sighed and looked back to where Seigi was going… he didn't want to leave Jen alone but… Seigi seemed to be the one who needed someone right now. Moving out the door the man kicked it shut and quickly followed after Seigi walking beside the teen "Let me just walk with you for a bit then…" the silver haired man stated.

---

"These codes have been put into order for the protection of both the holy realms and the underworlds realms. New codes will break the balance between the two worlds and cause a destruction of the physical plain." Callista quoted in her best man voice with a light chuckle "Fat ass bastard… he wouldn't have said that if Lucifer was there with me…" she muttered out and snorted "But he was to busy fucking his little slaves to come with me."

---

"No..." Seigi repeated. "I don't want anything from you," He let out, transforming into his demon form and taking off, faster than any human could run. He didn't know where he was going... just as long as he got somewhere.

---

"Look on the Brightside; at least we don't have to be with them 24/7. I'd miss Rei too much and probably get home sick," Keia responded. She didn't have much to say; although, she was a bit tired due to staying up from the racket in Jess' room.

Callista chuckled a bit "I'd be happy to stay with them 24/7… at least then I wouldn't be fucking bored." The Halfling let out rolling her eyes "But then they'd get to annoying after awhile." She let out with a shrug.

---

Sephiroth sighed and closed his eyes shaking his head. "He shouldn't have to run…" the man mumbled out and turned around to head back to the house.

Amelia let out a chuckle grabbing Sephiroth from behind "He had plenty of reasons to run…" the dragoness let back jerking the silver haired mans arms behind his back making him let out a light scream of pain "What are you doing out here injured and so defenseless?" She let out with a laugh.

Seph closed his eyes for a moment trying to block out the pain that was coming from his arms "Damn you bitch…" he let out and felt her jerk back more on the two limbs making his shoulders pop.

"I told you not to CALL ME THAT!" Amelia let out with a growl as she jerked Seph back when he tried to jerk forward. "Your not getting away this time… thanks to Seigi I was able to get your sorry ass out of that house without worrying about Jen…" the dragoness let out with a sneer. She felt the man stop his struggling to get away "That's more like it…"

---

"I get bored being with them. I've only had humans, and the only reason they saved me is... just keeping me from drowning. I used to not know how to swim," Keia explained.

---

Seigi stopped in an alley. He yelled and punched the nearest building, making a hole in it. Seeing what he'd done, he leapt up to the roof of the building opposite from it.

"Stupid..." He muttered, changing back to his human form. "So stupid!" He shouted, falling to his knees again. "Brother... where are you?"

---

"What is it, Jess?" Kadaj asked, walking into the room. The woman ran up to her husband and hugged him.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered before teleporting off. Minutes meant hours in the time realm so she had to leave immediately.

---

Callista chuckled "Marcus… saved me when I was helping out to stop Seiga from killing his brother… he got me out of that realm before it could do more damage since I had basically almost killed myself by using my powers." She explained and sighed.

---

Amelia smirked seeing how Seph basically gave up for her. Looking at the house the dragoness grabbed both of Seph's arms with one hand and held out her other "Let's just get rid of all your little memories…" she let out and send a fireball at the house blasting open the front and setting it on fire.

"NO!" Sephiroth let out and got jerked back cringing in pain when he felt the dragoness apply a lot of pressure on his wrists. He just wanted to fall down to his knees… but that wench… she was holding him up to make SURE he looked at what she had done.

Amelia smirked and felt Seph try to fall again; she jerked him back up and disappeared with the man appearing in her area of the DSDA. It was dark this time around but she could easily see jerking Seph forward the dragoness walked over pulled the man up in front of her lifting him up by his wrists.

Sephiroth let out another small scream of pain… the full weight of his body tugging down on his wrists was to much. He felt steel get cuffed around the areas and soon he was let go dropping down to his feet. A SNAP was heard and his wrists were now completely broken.

Amelia let out a chuckle and looked into those cat like orbs that Seph had. She saw him close his eyes and just smirked before walking off "I'll deal with you later…" the dragoness let out walking down the stairs and heading out of the area.

---

Jess teleported back to her place. She could sense that Keia wasn't around, but Rei was. The woman walked over to the kids' room.

"Cute, huh?" She let out.

"You could say. You know that Seigi and Seiga's eyes weren't catlike until about 3 years old. Who knows about these two...? Anyway, what did you name them?" Rei asked, watching the baby move a bit in it's sleep.

"Shiro and Sai."

"Good names. Are you just sticking with _s_'s?" He questioned.

"I guess. But I didn't choose the other twin's names." Jess sighed and went to her bedroom. She laid on her bed, feeling someone jump on top of her.

"I never thought you'd come back," Marcus stated with his lips close to Jess' ear. He sat up beside Jess and handed her a small box. "I'm not proposing, don't worry."

"You scared me for a second." The demoness opened the box, seeing a ring in it.

"It's just something I bought for you. I know... nothing can really go on between us..." He let out and looked off to the side.

---

"Crazy kids now a days, huh?" Keia let out with another chuckle.

"Heh… you should see Des and her brother." Callista let out shaking her head "If your wondering why I wanted to see the kids earlier… it's because I've never actually seen a baby. Well I've seen a baby… Des and Ciaran but they… grew up just like me. In a few minutes they were already teenagers." She explained "I never got the chance to raise my children."

---

Yuraska cracked open his eyes hearing the chains rattle for a moment before they stopped. He looked like he had a bad 5 o'clock shadow… since Amelia never truly cared much about him or Alex. Glancing over he saw Sephiroth… with his head lowered down and eyes close "Seph!" the man let out.

Alex opened his eyes and looked over at Yura "He's not…" the man stopped himself when he saw the silver haired man "No…" he let out "Sephiroth!"

Seph opened his eyes hearing his name being called; glancing to his sides he saw the two. "Who are you?" he questioned.

"Alex… I worked with Jen. You know your wife." Alex stated and saw Seph just look at him like he was a total nut "I know you might not believe me but it's true. I work with your wife… to kill demons." He explained.

Yura looked over at Alex "Seph how… what happened?"

"I don't know her name…" Sephiroth let out lowering his head down more "She… she blew up the house. Jen was… still in there." The man let out cringing at the thoughts.

Alex looked over at Yura "Jen could survive something like that… don't worry I'm sure she's still alive…"

"She… she was knocked out earlier. By my son… Seigi. I don't think she would have been up in time…" Sephiroth cut himself off when he felt the urge to cry just give in.

Alex closed his eyes for a moment and leaned back, he didn't know what to say now. Could Jen have been taken out? Possibly burnt to death or… smoke inhalation got to her… no she couldn't die like that.

---

"If I met you before Kadaj--"

"You barely knew Kadaj before you were engaged, didn't you?" Marcus questioned.

"How do you know--"

"I went back and watched it. A bit of a strange birthday surprise, huh?... So what's the difference with me?" The demon asked.

"Here." Jess handed back the box with the ring in it. "I can't wear it without feeling more guilty than I already do."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You came too late..." The ninja responded. "That's all..."

---

"Lucky you. These half human have to age normally until they turn around 20; then they stop." Keia looked at the sky. "It looks like it's going to rain. Rain's always nice here. No lightening... no cold breeze. It's nothing like the realm Sienna's in now." The demoness let out a slight sigh.

Callista glanced up and sighed "Might do me some good to get a little wet…" she let out sighing "With me… being a half devil half demon… I aged rapidly at birth and when I hit about 18ish I stopped aging and aged like a normal human. Now I'm… I don't know how fucking old… but I only look like I'm in my 20s." she let out chuckling.

---

"You said your son did Jen in?" Yura questioned.

"He just knocked her out…" Sephiroth replied.

"Still it would be his fault if she died… he did after all knock her out." Yura stated.

"Yura! Knock it off!" Alex let out.

Sephiroth lowered his head down again feeling another wave of tears coming on "I…" the man stopped, he couldn't form words now because he doesn't know what to say.

"Your son knocked Jen out for who knows how long! Amelia set the house on fire and Jen was still inside… it would have been your sons fault if she dies because HE was the one who had put her in the condition she was in!" Yura yelled out. "Your son betrayed you…"

Alex let out a growl and jerked over towards Yura, he couldn't reach the other dragon but oh how he wanted to "SHUT UP YURA!" the man yelled out with a growl.

---

"That sounded a bit... pervy..." Keia replied. "You remind me of my sister, somehow."

---

Seigi peered at the night sky. A drop fell on his face, followed by more. It was raining, now. He plopped on his back. The teen was sitting on top of a building in the rain. He chuckled.

"The sky's falling on me..." He began. "Another inanimate thing that hates me." The half demon reached one hand up towards the sky. "Fuck you, too."

---

"Sienna?" Callista questioned crossing her arms up in front of her chest.

---

Yura let out a hiss at Alex and soon closed his eyes dropping his head down "Sorry…" he mumbled out.

"Don't be like that in here… if you start breaking down you'll just be giving Amelia what she wants." Alex let out.

"No ones coming to save us… Turk's dead… Isabella's dead and Herold… he doesn't give a damn about us. Jen didn't know we were here so why the fuck should she care about us if we die?" Yura let out growling.

"JEN CARED ABOUT US AND YOU KNOW IT!" Alex let out with a growl and jerked against his chains again "I swear you've been acting like such an emotional asshole ever since that girl you loved died! GET OVER HER!" the dragon yelled out.

Yura glared over at Alex and jerked against the chains managing to kick Alex in the face with his foot "Don't you even bring her up into this…." The dragon hissed out.

Seph sighed and closed his eyes "Both of you just shut the fuck up… I don't want to hear your fucking bullshit. Your just acting like a pair of brothers who can't cooperate with each other. Your acting just like my sons. So shut the fuck up and just leave each other alone." The man let out, he knew the two dragons were probably staring at him now… he didn't care though.

---

"Yeah." Keia looked back at the sky. "You know, I did some math and found out a month is equal to two hours. So the time's really not as fast as you think it is, here."

---

Seigi was still looking at the sky. "I'll show them I'm worth something..." He murmured and sat up. "You hear that! I'm going to show them! They're all going to take me seriously!" He paused a few seconds. "What am I going to do?" The teen got up and started running the opposite direction of the house. "I'm going to the Realm of Time... and I'm finding Seiga to beat him!"

---

"Why do you do this to me?" Marcus questioned, letting Jess lean on him.

"Tell that to Sienna. She's the one who made me what I am... who I am now. I'd still be human if it wasn't for her..." The woman replied. "I'd be... normal..."

---

Callista looked over at Keia "That's interesting…" she let out and sighed making her wings disappear. The Halfling glanced over her shoulder and let out a low growl before she made her pace slightly faster. She didn't want to stay around that house anymore… "Damn him for saving me…" the Halfling mumbled out angrily.

"I've had way too much free time," Keia responded. "Anything interesting that you know?" She questioned, keeping pace with the demoness.

---

Marcus rolled himself on top of the ninja again. "Jess, I--"

"What are you doing to her?" Rei questioned, standing in the doorway. "She's married, Marcus." The demon got in an offensive position.

"Rei--"

"Heh, don't try to explain," Rei interrupted. He ran towards Marcus and punched him in the face. He flew out of the window, breaking the glass.

"Rei!" Jess yelled.

"I'll fix that later." Rei ran out towards Marcus.

---

"Well I know how to summon hell hounds…" Callista let out sighing as she finally slowed her pace down feeling she was far enough away from the house. "But I really don't know anything interesting… you'd think I would after living almost 4 years in hell." She stated.

"Well, it's better than being imprisoned for about 2 thousand years," Keia said. She glanced back in the direction of the house.

---

Marcus blocked a hit intended for his head. After dodging a few more, he hit the attacking demon in the chest, knocking him off balance. Rei then leapt back to his feet and tried kicking Marcus. He then drew out a small knife without Marcus' acknowledgement.

"See ya..." He let out, about to impale Marcus in the chest. Rei found himself stabbing Jess in the middle of her chest.

"Bye..." She responded, falling back on Marcus. "Devil's silver..." She mumbled.

"What are you thinking!" Rei let out.

"Jess..." Marcus had her head in his lap, facing the sky. A drop of rain fell on her cheek.

"Look on the bright side, you won't have to worry about me anymore..." She responded as Marcus traced the outline of her lips with his fingers.

"You shouldn't have saved me..." The demon murmured.

---

Callista stopped completely and glanced back in the direction Keia was looking "Something's wrong…" she let out narrowing her eyes for a moment. Her attention turned to the bracelet she had on her hand, nothing out of the ordinary… at least nothing yet.

---

"Callista..." Marcus let out as he felt the demoness go limp in his arms.

"I didn't mean to--"

"I know... she deserved better..." The demon watched as she stay still. He remembered last time she died.

---

"Like what?" Keia asked.

"You mean you couldn't…" The Halfling got her sentence cut off when she was teleported to the area landing on her feet. She had a scowl on her face since she had been interrupted. Callista let out a sigh and looked over at Marcus "You called?" she questioned

"Can you bring her back?... If that's something I truly desire..." Marcus questioned, still holding Jess' body. _If you won't, then I will..._

"I am not Lucifer nor am I god. My specialty lies in taking lives not giving them." Callista explained sighing "I wouldn't be able to bring her back to life… no matter how hard I tried." The Halfling explained and glanced over to Rei for a moment before her attention turned fully to Marcus.

"Damn it..." Marcus muttered. He put his hand on the ninja's cheek. Her body was slowly losing its color. "None of you will remember this even happened..." He let out. The demon held up a hand and turned it counter clockwise.

He found himself with Jess leaning on him.

"I'd be... normal..." The demoness let out. She put her arms around Marcus and stayed there.

"What are you doing to her?" Rei questioned.

"Nothing. She's just hugging me," The demon responded. Rei watched as Jess stayed where she was.

"I'll let it by this time... She's married. Remember that," The silver-haired demon back off and headed for the living room.

---

Callista let out a chuckle "Being banished to hell for 10 months was bad enough… I wouldn't be able to take 2000 years of being imprisoned." She let out shaking her head "I would die of boredom."

"I just got a strange feeling of deja vu..." Keia let out. "Ah well... Anyway. I was asleep the whole time." She rubbed the back of her head. Something felt weird.

---

Marcus hugged the ninja back and was glad she was alive. He kissed her cheek which led to her kissing him on the lips.

"I hate myself..." She murmured.

---

Callista looked at Keia "You getting the feeling like we've already been through this before?" the Halfling questioned glancing over her shoulder "Well… those 10 months of Banishment resulted in Des and Ciaran being born." She let out laughing a bit.

"No kids for me so far... I'm not expecting either..." Keia responded. "If we run, we'll get there quicker."

Callista sighed "For some odd reason I'm just not wanting to go now…" the Halfling let out glancing back over her shoulder again "I don't know why…" she mumbled out "2 kids and I can't have anymore."

"Oh... well..." Keia looked at Callista and cocked her head to the side. "So should we just head back?" She asked.

Callista closed her eyes for a moment, she didn't know if she should go back or not. Finally she nodded and started heading back in the direction the two came "I don't know why I got the sudden change of mind." She let out.

"Beat you there!" Keia exclaimed and took off towards the house. She wasn't that fast in her human form, but faster than most humans.

Callista chuckled and sank the heel of he shoes into the ground for a moment before sprinting off to catch up the Keia, she never liked running. Her boobs would always just… get in the way and everything. Walking was always better, but why would she turn down a race? Even if her outfit didn't give to much support for her boobs, she wasn't the type to back down from anything.

Keia chuckled for a moment. It'd been awhile since she let out the little girl in her. Her somewhat small figure helped her a lot in these cases. Glancing back, she saw Callista catching up.

Callista chuckled a bit "You're a lot faster than me." She let out nearly slipping out because the previous rain made the ground slick. Catching up to Keia she matched the others pace, until she caught a slick spot and went skidding acrossed the ground face first into a clump of mud. The Halfling pulled her face out of the mud and gasped for a moment "And I just showered to…" she let out chuckling.

Keia stopped and slid, falling on her rear end. She got mud up her pants and just plop backwards. The mud was nice and cool compared to the temperature before.

"Should we call it a tie?" She questioned, pointing towards the house a few yards away.

Callista glanced over the house and wiped the mud off her face "You would have beat me…" she let out chuckling as she got up keeping her balance this time by letting her wings reappear. "But a tie sounds nice." The Halfling stated straightening up the one piece outfits top, it had gotten a bit crooked from the impact of her hitting the ground. Callista soon looked up when she felt some rain drops hit her. "Well that's just perfect…" she let out.

"Look on the bright side, there's a hidden room Sienna built. It has a big hot tub in there. We can take turns. You as a guest can go first," Keia responded. "Well, we kinda have to shower before we go in don't we?"

Callista let out a snicker at Keia's first comment "Well I dunno, we're both ladies it's not like we can't just wrap a towel around ourselves and get into the hot tub together." She let out chuckling and she shook her hands shaking off some of the mud on them "Yeah… we might want to get a bit… clean before we get into the hot tub… don't want to turn it into a mud bath that bubbles." She let out chuckling more.

"You should shower first," Keia stated. "Just let me get Rei to run an errand for me to get him out of the house." She walked in. "Hey, Rei."

"What happened?" He questioned.

"I was just running and slipped. Could you do something for me?" She asked.

"Like?..." Keia walked up to Rei and whispered something in his ear. "Err- sure. But where are we going to do that?" She replied again in a hushed voice. "You got it." The demon teleported out. Keia walked back out to Callista. "You can go in the shower now. First door to the right down the hall."

Callista nodded and headed towards the house, she was running her hand through her hair to get some of the mud clumps out. She didn't want to question how the girl got the other demon out of the house but she was rather thankful for it. She didn't want to have to put up with Rei and Marcus… Marcus was bad enough with his attitude. She took off her shoes before walking into the house, she didn't want to leave a mud trail. Walking to the hallway the Halfling went into the bathroom and closed the door, she didn't lock it though. Making her wings go inside her body she took out the tie in her hair and got out of her garments getting into the shower turning it onto a mixture of hot and cold water. Letting the water run over the body Callista leaned forward with her hands under the shower head… her forehead leaned against the showers wall… "I shouldn't even be here…" she mumbled out knowing that she was having second thoughts about coming back.

---

Keia sat outside on the small porch. She had mud all over her backside. Sighing and taking off her over shirt, she felt relieved once it was off.

---

"I don't think we should be doing this with Callista here..." Jess whispered to Marcus as he kissed down the side of her neck.

"She's in the shower. We can stop when she's done," He responded.

---

Callista's eyes let off a glow for a moment as she let out a low growl. That jealous feeling was coming up again… she had to hold it back in. She shouldn't be getting jealous over Jess and Marcus… she had Lucifer. "Fucking bastard." The Halfling let out slamming her fist into the showers wall making the shower shake… her hand tingled with a numb feeling for a moment before it went away. Why was she upset with her husband? They loved each other… they had 2 kids… why was she so mad at him? "Because he's a fucking bastard who doesn't pay attention to me…" she answered her own minds questions out loud with a growl. "Everyone seems to hate me… everyone is always shunning away from me. Why in the hell did I even bother coming back here?" The Halfling let out making claws appear on her fingers as she sank them into the glass cutting up the tips of her fingers.

---

"Why did you stop?" Marcus questioned as Jess sat up.

"You know Callista cares about you. I can sense it," Jess responded. "She... is a girl too. She's jealous..."

"But she's married--"

"So am I. But..." The ninja sighed. "Maybe you should consider her feelings as well."

"What? She's really not my type. Impulsive, annoying--"

"So am I." Jess chuckled, pulling up her sleeve. "So what's the difference? We're both demons. We both have feelings for you--"

"I won't suffocate in your breasts." The demon heard Jess let out a small laugh.

"True, but still." Jess got off the bed and started towards the door. "I'm going to eat something. I haven't--" She heard one of the twins start to cry.

"I'll get that." Marcus stood up and headed for the bedroom.

"I'll get the other one. You can't exactly comfort two babies at once." The ninja followed after Marcus.

---

Callista eyed the door for a moment, pulling her claws out of the glass. Purple eyes turned away as she snorted when she heard the child crying. The Halfling just snorted and finished washing herself off making sure all the mud was off. Getting out the Halfling dried herself off, she just put on her bra and made some shorts appear, it was to hot to her in this place. Why run around in that heavy duty outfit she had? "To hide my body from those who hate me…" she mumbled out answering the question. Callista made her wings come out, holding out her hand she made the mud caked cloths she had on earlier disappear and cleaned up the muddy floor before she walked out. Growling for a moment before she sensed where Keia was the demoness went that way so she could inform the other demoness that she could shower. The Halfling didn't want to stay in that god forsaken house for much longer because of that stupid jealous feeling.

---

Jess held the child she named Shiro as Marcus held Sai. "I wish I were a child again…" The ninja let out, listening to the silence. It seemed like in the woman's presence, the babies calmed down.

"Why do you say that?" The demon questioned, slightly puzzled.

"Life was much simpler. And you weren't in all these love problems. Just play all day with no cares," Jess responded. "Then again. I'm glad I grew up." The woman paused for a moment. "I wouldn't have so many wonderful people in my life. And I don't think I got any smarter, though. I hated class and never paid attention."

---

Walking out Callista ran a hand through her hair, trying to calm herself down before anything happened. She went out on the porch and tapped Keia's shoulder "Showers all yours." The Halfling stated, her eyes were red… solid red without any pupil at all. Her emotions were getting the better of her senses right now, but nothing else at least nothing else besides her eye color. The demoness walked over to the edge of the porch and just looked out; glancing up at the sky for a moment she didn't know what to think right now. Jealousy? Angry? Sadness? Heh yeah right on the last one, why would she be sad? Well she had plenty of reasons, but she didn't want to mention them. Callista just let out a sigh and pulled her hair up in front so she could mess with it. She didn't want to do anything now… her emotions could get out of hand on her.

"Are you sure that you're okay, Callista?" Keia asked before entering the house. She was worried due to the fact that her eyes were red. Being a former bounty hunter, Keia could tell when demons emotions were getting high. Usually, she used that to her advantage. But now, she was just a secretary for Sienna as well as somewhat of a servant. She could sense rage in this demoness… much similar to Sienna.

---

"I've never had any children," Marcus responded in their current conversation. "The only person I've… been with was Angelina and that's all. No one else. All these years, I've been running errands for upper level demons so that I could gain power. Of course, I became strong, but…"

"Interesting," Jess let out. Shiro was having his diaper changed. "Oh, God… I remember that smell…" The ninja gagged and tossed the dirty diaper aside. "Didn't miss it one bit."

---

Callista heard the question, she didn't want to answer it because she wasn't sure of herself right now "I'm not sure…" she let out loud enough for Keia to hear. That feeling of jealousy came in again; she growled for a moment and hopped off the porch, her feet splashing up water from the puddle she landed in. It was annoying her, she never felt these feelings before and they were driving her mad. _"Damn these emotions…" _she thought rubbing her forehead, those red orbs staring up at the sky again.

"Well… I'll be out in a bit, and we'll see about that," Keia responded as she walked in the house to go to the shower.

---

"Well, they're asleep again. I guess they just needed a diaper change." Jess put the baby down and walked over, shutting off the light with Marcus following.

"We have awhile before Rei comes back…" Marcus let out, nibbling on Jess' ear from behind. She turned around, feeling him put his arms around her and bringing her in for a kiss. Was it just her or was Marcus overly horny lately? She returned the kiss, letting his tongue massage hers as he stroked her back.

---

Callista looked down at the bracelet again; she let out a growl her eyes narrowing when that high emotion of Jealousy got to her. Her eyes went black for a moment before they returned to their red state, cringing for a moment the demoness knew that her emotions had reached their peek… and that forced her to go into her full form. Her wings spread out behind her as her horns grew out and she went into the demonic form, a light wave of black energy caused a shockwave to shoot off from her body. The Halflings body was covered in a black flame, her aura and her energy had been fully restored. Growling for a moment she slammed her foot down sending up mud as she let out a roar which made the ground shake for a moment as she turned around glaring at the house, snarling as some drool fell down from her fangs and down onto the ground.

---

Jess felt the house rumble… the children woke up crying again. Even though they were babies, they could sense Callista's menacing aura as she was changing.

"Get the kids out of here," Jess pushed away from Marcus and ran down the hall. She turned around, watching the demon standing still. "Hurry!" She commanded. "Do it now!" The ninja then ran the rest of the way to see Callista in her full form. "What the hell is wrong with you!" She yelled.

---

Marcus, on the other hand, hurried to the kids and teleported them out along with their cradles. He couldn't take them to the normal realm so he settled for a place a few hundred miles away that he knew.

"Hey, Jack," Marcus let out.

"What'd it be, Darkheart?" The mortal questioned.

"Could you and your wife take care of these kids for a couple hours? I'll pay you."

"M'kay. Cute kids. They have your face--"

"They aren't mine. I didn't steal them either if that's what you're thinking…. Their mother's in trouble so I have to go now--"

"Hold on. Please explain the whole situation."

---

Callista narrowed her eyes and glared at Jess, the Halfling snarled and opened her mouth sending a black blast of fire at Jess "Everything's wrong with me…" her voice came out almost telepathically since her mouth hadn't moved after the blast was sent off. "I hate everything and everyone… and everyone hates me…" She let out with a growl as she stepped up onto the porch causing a couple of the boards to crack under her feet.

"You might think that…" Jess responded, shifting into her demon form. "But sometimes, there's always someone who cares about you. I've been like you… thinking that everyone hates me, and I killed myself because of that. Now that I'm back, everyone who cared about me… they're happy." She sighed, remembering Kadaj's face when he found her alive. "Yet… I'm still dissatisfied with myself…" The ninja admitted.

Callista smirked "That's because you're fucking someone else besides your husband…." The Halfling let out with a hiss. Her tail coiled up behind her, it was soaked in mud due to it being down in the mud for a while. Seeing that Jess had gone to her full form she let out a growl and charged, her emotion of anger taking over her mind more than the others she had been feeling. "Your only using Marcus… he's not something that should be used like a fucking dildo or anything like that." She let out and jumped up at the last second trying to slam her hind legs into Jess' chest.

Jess felt the impact of Callista's legs hitting her chest. She knew she could've dodged it, but why didn't she? The ninja went crashing through the house's outer wall and through a few more. After a few seconds, she leapt up, ready for any attack Callista might attempt. "It isn't like that, Callista!" She yelled. "If I didn't love him… I wouldn't have done anything like that with him!"

Callista growled and landed on her hind legs, her hands were on the floor as she folded her wings back to keep them out of her way. Narrowing her eyes the demoness launched herself again, charging at Jess "Then what about your husband? Do you love him to? Or are you like me…" she let out lashing out with her claws, the Halfling his the wall several times leaving long claw marks down them… the impact of her claws against the walls left trails of sparks, apparently the walls were just doing the Halfling good and were just sharpening her claws.

Jess put her hands together in a hand sign. She triggered her fast healing technique… unfortunately; it didn't work on devil's silver. The ninja waited for Callista to strike. Her plan was to try and get the other demoness out of the house.

"I love him, too…" The woman responded. "I had his children…" She paused a moment. "You're still a child! Getting angry because of not being able to have something you can't have!"

Callista growled and narrowed her eyes at the end of what Jess had said "I am no child…" she let out and used both her claws and now her mouth, surely the demoness wouldn't be fully able to dodge 3 things especially those fangs. The Halfling kept on the other demoness, snapping down with her fangs to try and get a good hold if Jess made a mistake. "If you're truly committed to your husband then you wouldn't be cheating on him…"

"You're one to talk…" Jess responded, disappearing and reappearing behind Callista in a cloud of smoke. She began running towards the outside of the house. The ninja's plan to get the demoness out of the house was in action.

Callista sank her claws into the floor boards of the house tearing it up she turned around and charged after Jess. Lowering her head down at the last moment so that the back, blunt area of her horns were visible the Halfling went in for a ramming head butt aimed for Jess' back. "Lucifer never loved me… he said he did but if he did he wouldn't have been fucking his slaves… he gave me my personal slaves so he didn't have to bother with me! Men are all the same… they can't keep to one girl… they have to have their cows and their milk on the side."

"Enough talk--" The ninja felt the impact of Callista's horns. It knocked her off balance as she fell forward. _"Nice place to set down the daggers, Jess…"_ she thought to herself as she landed on them. Both were now sticking through her.

Callista launched herself up about a foot into the air, attempting to slam her feet down on the ninja. If she got a hold of Jess she'd have a little fun with her… well fun for herself actually. What better way to relieve some unwanted frustration than by beating the total shit out of Marcus' little lover. That thought made the Halfling laugh… a bit of an insane laugh at that. _"He wouldn't be able to control me either… not in this state of mind._" She thought smirking.

Jess quickly teleported out of the way and outside of the house. She pulled out the daggers, realizing these were Keia's. Good… then they aren't devil's silver… She thought as the wounds healed. The ninja could see Callista through one of the windows.

Callista growled when her feet made contact with the floor. She dashed out through the opening and went outside, skidding acrossed the mud she saw a bolt of lighting go acrossed the sky. Snarling she located Jess' energy and went that way, jumping up onto the roof of the house to get their faster the Halfling launched herself from the edge of the roof and attempted to do a heel kick to Jess.

The ninja quickly used her 'disappear and reappear' cloud. "_No way in hell I'm going to try and block that._" She then charged where Callista would land.

Callista growled she couldn't stop herself from this attack. The impact of the ground sent up a shower of mud, and the Halfling went flipping over a couple times before her face made contact with a large pile of mud. She didn't move for a couple moments before she jerked her head out of the mud letting out a gasp as some of the caked on mud dripped down from the bottom of her jaw and her horns.

Jess took this precious time and went in for a kick to a pressure point on her arm that was visible to her. Once she takes out Callista's limbs, then that's when it would be over. "_Where the hell is Marcus?_" She thought to herself as she hoped her attack would hit.

Callista was still recovering from her mistake when she felt the pressure get put onto her arm, the Halfling let out a hiss and jerked her head around to attempt snapping at Jess. The arm was taken out… she couldn't feel it since it was numb and the fact that it stiffened up didn't make that any better.

Jess felt her arm being in a lot of pain. She clenched her teeth, barely the vampire-like fangs. Pulling her arm back was useless. In this type of hold, teleporting would be ineffective as well.

Callista tasted the blood from the demoness run down onto her tongue, her eyes let off a glow as the Halfling snapped from a normal state of mind… well normal for an insane thing. Letting out a snort she jerked her head from side to side, tearing at the limb she had in her mouth with her fangs, as she chomped down on it a couple more times hearing a loud SNAP come from the appendage. Although the snap only made the Halfling pause for a moment before she went back to chomping down on the arm.

Jess struggled to get loose... no use. "Damn it..." escaped from her lips. She held up the opposite hand to Callista's face as a warning when fire started surrounding it. _"Sure... like this would hurt her, she lives in hell-- That's it!" _The ninja made the fire disappear and gathered water out of the air instead. She took a bit of energy out of herself to change the water to holy as she splashed it on Callista's face.

Callista jerked her head back, smoke coming off it as the water hit her face. She let out a hiss and jerked herself away from Jess falling back on her back as she let out a hiss of pain clawing at her face with her usable arm. The Halfling sunk her claws down into her skin for a moment to try to divert the pain off; it didn't work though since the holy water had already burnt up her face. She raked her claws over her face one more time before letting out a growl as she glared towards Jess, her face charcoaled and burnt from the water.

Jess felt her arm painfully mend itself back together. More bites like that one and my energy will be gone... She leapt back to distance herself from Callista. "I know that was cheap..." The ninja let out. "Then again, we are demons..."

Callista lowered her head down, snarling as she bared her fangs letting out a low roar like growl. She wasn't built like a demon; her body couldn't heal itself like Jess'. Narrowing her eyes the Halfling charged again, this time she was aiming her horns at Jess, she wanted the tips to make some kind of contact if they could.

Jess moved out of the way right before Callista tried to run into her. _If I attack again, she'll surely bite me again. And using holy takes more energy…_ She hopped on the roof of the house. _But maybe I can wear her out…_

Callista skidded to a stop and turned around letting out a growl. She narrowed her eyes and spread out the draconic wings she had on her back launching herself up into the air. The Halfling flew up, slightly higher than Jess was and did a nose dive down towards the base of the roof, a few feet before she would hit she did a complete loop, hopping the wing current from her speed would knock Jess off balance. A little blood was left on the roof area, where Callista's hind feet had made contact with the area. Her tail crazing the side of the roof as well, after the loop the Halfling straightened herself out in the air and folded one wing to a side so she did a sharp turn around.

Jess struggled to keep her footing. She finally started falling backwards, but she almost recovered in a back flip. Once another roll of thunder made the house shake, she fell on her stomach, giving Callista a moment to attack her.

Callista smirked and flapped her wings once before she did a sharp turn upwards. When she was above Jess the Halfling folded her wings tightly against her side going into a complete nose dive, she felt a wind blow by which made her spin in circles. Growling she held out her uninjured arm making the claws grow out, she felt the impact of what she hit and held herself up in the air her wings still folded up against her body. The pain she felt in her arm was little, just from the impact and nothing more.

Jess cringed again as she went through the roof and to the basement of the building. She didn't want to scream in pain and knew that if she did, she'd be making Callista happier. The ninja felt her bones popping back in place as well as her cuts healing. This healing technique also took energy from the ninja, which made it less reliable. "Where the hell are you, Marcus?" She let out, wiping blood off her lips. The ninja teleported back to the roof and a few yards behind Callista with her daggers in hand. She threw them at her.

Callista flipped down landing on her feet, feeling the daggers bore into her back made her let out a growl. Narrowing her eyes the Halfling smirked for a moment as she turned around to face Jess. Lowering down on her forelimbs she made her second set of wings come out which let a small trail of blood run down her sides soaking up in her fur. The wings had been forced into the body so when they came out they reopened the cut wound areas from where they were taken in. Sinking her claws into the roof the Halfling let out a snarl before a flash of lighting went out lighting up the area, which was all the demoness needed to push off. She charged at the ninja using her wings to give her some extra speed launching up with her hind legs Callista attempted to tackle Jess off the roof and back down onto the ground.

"Jess!" Marcus yelled, leaping in the way.

"Move it!" She screamed, pushing the demon out of the way. The collision of Callista's body knocked her off the roof top. She fell down along with the other demoness.

"Damn it!" He muttered, leaping off the rooftop. Keia came running out in a towel.

"I didn't want to come out while I still had shampoo in my hair..." She let out. Marcus held his palm up to her, making her teleport to the babies because she couldn't.

"We don't want another death..." He added. The demon went wide-eyed when he saw that Jess had a fence post sticking through her. "Jess..."

Callista growled and slowly stood back up shaking the mud off her as she turned around and glared back at the two. Her eyes narrowed when she saw Marcus "You…" she let out with a hiss turning around to face the demon. Sinking her claws into the mud the demoness folded out her wing in a slight intimidating manner before she let her eyes go black forming an area of darkness around her which slowly made anything around her suck down into it. Almost like quicksand, but instead this spread out, at a slow rate. "You should have just left me in that realm…" the Halfling let out with a snarl as she sunk down into the darkness.

Jess teleported out and in front of the demon. The wound healed quickly. "Leave."

"I can't. Not with you--"

"Do it for me," Jess ordered.

"I won't lose you again." Marcus changed into his demon form and stepped in front of Jess.

"I told you, not many people would miss me..." The ninja teleported to the edge of the 'black quicksand.' She stepped back as it neared her feet. _I don't want to risk hopping in there. I know Sienna is part fire demon, but I don't know how well she gets along with the shadows..._ She looked up at Marcus, who was further from the sand than she was.

The Halfling came up in front of Jess slashing out with her claws, her eyes were still solid black, and they didn't go back to their normal red coloration yet. After a few slashes at the other demoness, Callista did a back flip landing back down into the shadowed area. She could move without being detected for the most part in her little realm, her eyes flashed for a moment as she made the shadow move a lot faster. The Halfling had her new target, moving along she shot up landing in front of Marcus. She snarled narrowing her eyes at the demon… what did she see in him? Nothing now… he was just like all the rest of the men she knew… all the bastards. Growling Callista attempted to smack the crap out of Marcus' face; if she could drag him into her realm… he'd be in trouble since only she had the ability to get in and out of it on her own.

"Tell me why you're doing this!" Marcus shouted, blocking the hits. He didn't want to hit her, yet. Jess took a few steps back before running forward and leaping. She was going to try to tackle the other demoness.

Callista snarled, and kept on Marcus with her attacks. She felt the impact of the other demoness against her back… but her attention kept solid on Marcus. The Halfling narrowed her eyes, taking a couple steps forward making the shadow under her feet spread out more. Growling she went for a kick to the gut on the demon, she knew she could easily just sink down into her realm to get rid of Jess… that is if she felt like sinking down.

Jess quickly teleported off and in front of Marcus, seeing the kick in action. Since he was busy guarding his head, he didn't exactly pay attention to his stomach. The demoness felt herself let out a slight grunt. She was shorter than the demon so it went a bit higher than her stomach. Marcus was aware that Jess had taken the blow for him. Her ribs cracked back in place, making some popping noises as she stood in front of the other demoness open to attack.

Callista growled and narrowed her eyes seeing how Jess had jumped in the way, hissing she grabbed the other demoness by the collar of her shirt "Out of my way…" the Halfling let out spinning around chucking the other demoness behind her. Her attention returned to Marcus as she attempted to slam her tail into his side, trying to knock the demon off balance was the main thing going on in the Halflings mind right now… what happened next… well she didn't know.

Jess quickly teleported before she hit the shadow area. She still landed on her back on another area of the ground. _I'm sorry, Kaileena..._ She thought to herself as she looked at the cloudy sky. _I'm not a good mother. I can't beat this bitch so how am I going to get Amelia?_ The ninja clenched her fists. _I can't avenge you..._

_I know you're going to be a great mother to Shiro and Sai._ Kaileena's voice responded in Jess' head.

_I've forgotten. You almost got me pregnant with a dragon's baby._ She rolled on all fours. _Why am I always putting myself down?_ The demoness stood up. _I didn't even know you're my daughter until a few days ago..._

Marcus back flipped out of the way, hoping she wouldn't go after him.

Callista growled and jumped up diving back down into the shadowed area. This place was to her advantage she could move without being seen. The Halfling came up behind Marcus and tried to slam her claws through his stomach, she didn't give a damn about anyone anymore. She'd gotten a taste for blood during this fight… it had set off those held up emotions that just made her want to kill for the hell of it.

Marcus grunted when he felt something go through his stomach. He looked down to see that he'd been impaled. Unlike Jess, his healing abilities took longer and if he wasn't strong enough, he'd have to heal like a normal human.

The demoness watched in horror as the demon had blood dripping out the side of his mouth.

"Callista!" Jess yelled, running towards the two.

Callista snarled and jerked her hand out from Marcus' stomach wrapping the bloodied appendage around his throat she pulled him back into her body "I don't know why I loved you… but I'm happy that I was the one to kill you." She let out with a hiss, her eyes focused on Jess watching she was running over. The Halfling snorted, smirking for a moment she knew she could sink down into the shadows that were under her feet if she needed. "Maybe there's a special place in hell for you… my dear master. Then I could enjoy tormenting you more…" She let out in a whisper by his ear smirking more.

"I'll be sure to cause problems down there..." Marcus responded. He was too weak to do any time warp due to the blood loss. Jess teleported in front of him then with him, back inside the house. One of the few rooms that weren't destroyed was hers and the bathroom.

"You're not going anywhere..." Jess let out, placing a hand over the wound. The demon grabbed her hand and took it off.

"You know... maybe it is time for me to die--" He murmured before she kissed him. "Lucky you... You're not going to hell..."

"I know you won't, but I won't take my chances of letting you stay down there with her." The ninja placed her other hand over the wound and healed it. She leaned back and against the wall.

"What do you think you're doing! Now we're both too weak to kill her!" The demon exclaimed.

"Me? Weak?" Jess questioned before teleporting back outside.

Callista let out a chuckle and held up her claws tasting the blood that was on them. She smirked for a moment, oh how that stuff tasted so good now… blood lust? Heh the thought of that made her laugh loudly, it's been so long since she's had a blood lustful event happen to her. The Halfling felt a sharp impact come in front her back… growling she turned around sending a black blast of flames into the attackers face. She smirked when she heard the thud of a body making contact with the ground "Stupid mutt…" Callista muttered out smirking when she saw the bloodied up face of Luth.

Jess watched Callista turn around to attack something. She stopped, not knowing what in the world was going on. Marcus was still extremely weak, and the woman's healing technique wasn't a 100 guarantee. After a few moments, she charged again at a high speed towards Callista.

Callista snorted and glanced over her shoulder, her eyes going back to their solid red color as the black flames surround her body again. She sunk down into the shadowed area again, sensing Jess coming at her. The Halfling felt Marcus' aura in the house, she'd deal with him if he were still alive after she got rid of Jess again.

The demoness stopped before she reached the shadow area. She mentally cursed at herself for not remembering her weapons. Of course, she didn't want to summon them unless it was truly necessary. And she didn't want to go back due to Marcus being in the house. "Come on!" Jess yelled. "Are you afraid?"

"Not exactly…" The Halfling let out coming up behind Jess as she attempted to slam her claws down into the demoness' shoulder. "Why would I be afraid of your pathetic ass?" She let out with a growl.

Jess quickly dodged the claw and grabbed at Callista's hand. She was running on mostly anger. "Pathetic ass? I don't think I have a donkey," The ninja let out sarcastically.

"I was under the impression that you looked like one." The Halfling let out jerking her hand away as she tried to head butt Jess. "Then again, if you looked like one Marcus wouldn't have fucked you."

Jess moved out of the way. "You're quite a looker yourself, but to him, looks aren't everything," She was on the defensive side now that she was too slow to attack.

"If I was a beautiful as people said then I wouldn't have been used!" Callista let out slashing at Jess with her claws "All men are the same… they just want a woman so they can screw… they don't give a fucking damn about our emotions or our feelings!" she let out as she continued to slash at Jess.

"You're wrong!" Jess shouted, dodging and blocking hits. "But if you didn't try to screw them before you got to know them then they wouldn't look to you just for sex!"

"I thought that way when I met Lucifer…" The Halfling let out as she drew back on clawing and went for a kick to the stomach. "I never tried anything with him… we got to know each other and a year after we were married he started to drift away!" She let out growling as she returned to slashing "He just gave me slaves… he never spent time with me… I was always 'second best' to his little bitches that he fucked all the time."

Jess felt the blow to the stomach. The healing drained her energy as she fell to her knees. "Well, I guess that's what you get for marrying a devil..." She chuckled. "So is that what this is all about? Being second best?..." The ninja waited for the 'killing blow,' although it would just hurt like hell instead of kill her. Of course, it really depended if it was a decapitation or not. "What a crybaby... can't get what she wants so she destroys..."

"My mother and my father only made me because they wanted power. I'm doing what they want by destroying things…" Callista let out with a hiss, her fangs getting bared as she narrowed her eyes. She kicked the demoness in the bottom of her jaw "Kadaj seems to be second best to you… seeing how you've always been cheating on him." The Halfling stated as she slammed her claws down into Jess' shoulders, she smirked for a moment letting her eyes go black as her aura surrounded her "I guess you and me are a little alike… we can't keep with one man." The demoness stated as she attempt to slam her jaws down around Jess' throat.

Jess rolled out of the way just in time, using her last bit of energy. "Well..." She began. "At least I'm on Marcus' good side." The ninja had broken bones while blocking hits, making her loose energy. And that blow to the stomach didn't help, either. "Kadaj is one of the best things that have ever happened to me..." She waited for Callista to finish her off. "I wish I never cheated on him..." Tears came out of her eyes. "I guess you're right... we're more alike than we think... yet we're completely different..." Jess turned her head to face Callista. "My husband loves me..."

Callista jerked her head back narrowing her eyes snarling, a growl coming out through gritted fangs. The ninja had just broken a line… and the Halfling didn't like that. Walking over she just grabbed the other demoness by the throat lifting her up to so that she was face to face. The Halfling shifted back to her human form, her eyes were still red "At least you understand the meaning of true love…" she let out tossing the ninja to a side before she backed up and sunk herself down into the shadows once again.

Jess landed on her side. She didn't have any cuts or bruises at all because her healing technique sucked up her energy. _So stupid..._ She thought to herself. _I need to practice that technique more than a couple times before using it for battle._ The woman picked up the upper half of her body with her arms. She sat up, trying to stand. _Yeah, I'm going psychotic. I'm hearing dead people's voices._

_I know you can do it._

_I don't need your encouragement._

_Why are you so cold towards me? You don't even know me--_

_Exactly._ Jess was hearing Kaileena's voice again. She blocked out the rest of her talk before standing up. _When I was a teenager, I wouldn't shut up. I guess that's where you get it from..._ Jess started towards the house. She had enough energy to walk there and teleport out... but not teleport twice. The healing had to wear off on its own now.

"I didn't say you could leave yet…" Callista's voice came out as she slowly came up in front of Jess from the ground, she walked over to the ninja "Give this to Marcus… and tell him not to summon me even if that fucking beeper goes off…" she let out handing the ninja a box before she disappeared.

Jess looked at the box for a moment. Could it be a trap? She then started walking towards the house again. _No offense, Callista, but I don't think he's going to summon you for awhile._ The demoness sighed after her thought


	12. Chapter 12

Callista reappeared up in one of the holy realms. The realm making her body go ablaze in flames, she smirked for a moment and walked over to a tree sitting down in front of it with her back to it "Now all I have to do is wait for the angels to come…" she mumbled out closing her eyes. "Then I can undo all that shit I did earlier…"

---

The ninja started up the porch steps. Each step felt like her last, but Marcus was her only motivation at the moment. Jess then got in the house and looked at the many holes in the wall. She then started down the hallway. _I'm just glad the house is small..._ The woman then got to the room. "Marcus..." She let out, walking into the room.

"That bitch almost killed you..." He responded, helping Jess sit beside him.

"She told me to give this to you. I don't know if it's a trap or anything, but what've we got to lose?" She asked.

"You have more to lose than me." The demon placed a hand on the woman's shoulder and teleported her to her children.

---

Callista heard footsteps coming, possibly a guard? "Wonderful…" she muttered out placing her hand against the tree as she sank into it. Red eyes watched from the tree as a few guards came walking by looking at the area.

"Get a search team ready…" One of them let out and the two nodded before moving off. "We're got that damn demoness back again…"

The Halfling smirked and watched as the other two walked off leaving their 'boss' alone. He had his back turned to the tree now… Reaching out the demoness grabbed the angel's wings and tugged him back dragging him into the trees trunk, the struggling was over in a few seconds when she came out of the trunk without the guard. Glancing over Callista chuckled when she saw the bloodied up wings, arms and legs of the so called guard hanging out of the trunk.

"Quick over this way!"

Callista glanced over and saw a large group of arch angels coming her way, chuckling she shifted into her full form and sank down into the ground. Cringing when she got down into her realm because the combination of holy and darkness wasn't good. "Let it start killing me… I don't care." She let out as she moved through the realm.

---

"How the hell could I be so careless?" Marcus let out as he remembers getting impaled. Although, he knew Jess had it harder than him. _There's only one way to know what in this box..._ He thought, looking at it. _But why am I so hesitant to open it?_

_---_

Callista felt the sharp pain of something being slammed through her shoulder, the Halfling hissed grabbing the spear that was now firmly planted into her right shoulder "Heh… come on you can do better than that." She let out jerking the blade out and slamming it into a tree as she kicked the angel holding onto it. Feeling ropes go around her arms she narrowed her eyes, these again? HAH… jerking back she pulled the two angels holding onto those holy ropes into her face. "Any angel would know that trying to get these on a full powered demon would get them killed." She let out snapping her jaws around one of the angel's necks before she slammed her now free hand through the second ones chest.

---

The demon lifted the lid after a few moments and looked in. A single picture was contained in the box. He lifted it up to see Callista and two teens. They looked similar to her.

"Must be her kids..." He murmured and burned it in his hands. "This doesn't change anything, Callista..." Marcus stood up and teleported to where Jess was.

---

Callista let out a growl and jerked her head away from the angel's throat; she glanced back over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes.

"Hold off guys!"

The Halfling snarled and pulled her hand from the angel's chest as she turned around to face the angel who had called off the attacks.

"Callista…" Jerry let out looking at the demoness who just snorted and let out a growl.

"Watch it… she's hostile and will kill you." One of the guards let out.

"She wouldn't hurt me…" Jerry let out glaring over at the guard.

Callista just smirked and let out a laugh "Better believe the guard Jerry… I'm not myself." She let out when a spear got slammed in through her shoulder.

"Callista!" The man let out looking at the demoness again. "I said hold off the attacks!"

"Sorry but orders are orders… she's been causing the much trouble up here lately and must be punished."

Callista growled and grabbed the blade of the spear that was sticking out of her shoulder jerking it out throwing it into an angel's chest making him fall to the ground with a dull thud.

---

"So is this yer wife?" Jack questioned as Marcus walked up to him with Jess.

"No. We're just... friends," The demon responded.

"The kids?" Jess let out. "They're mine." She turned towards Marcus. "He won't believe me or Keia."

"Yeah, they're her kids." Marcus walked in the house, past Jack.

"I didn't want to barge in on their house. I know they're mortals and easily taken care of, but it's still... rude to just walk in, you know?" Jess told Marcus.

"I understand." She inhaled the scent of food... really stinky food. "Oh God... does it smell like that in here all the time?" She questioned, walking after Marcus down the hall.

"Only when Jack's wife cooks." He chuckled.

---

"Father!" Ciaran yelled out running down one of the ramps that lead to Lucifer's room. Slamming open the door the teen turned his head away in a grumble "I should have known…" he mumbled out in a growl "Mothers in danger and you're down here fucking a damn bitch instead of helping her!"

"Brother!" Des let out watching as the teen took off by her. She saw Lucifer come out of the room in a robe and slowly backed up before taking off after the demon.

"No wonder they hate each other so much…" Ciaran let out closing his eyes "They shouldn't even be married… mother cares about us… father doesn't."

Des caught up to the teen and kept a pace beside him, grabbing his arm she jerked back and nearly made herself fall off the edge of the ramp along with her brother "Father loves us just as much as mother does…" she let out.

"If he did he'd pay attention to us! Des… Father could care less about us! Why do you think he's always fucking around with every pair of tits he sees…"

"Ciaran…"

"Mother was the only one who really… truly cared about us. She actually pays attention to us unlike Fa-Lucifer…" The teen let out pulling his arm away from Des.

---

Marcus paused a moment. "Did you hear that?" He questioned, watching Jess shake her head. He heard two teens yelling about 'Father this' and 'Mother that.'

"What is it?" She responded.

"Nothing." He started walking again. _Maybe I'm exhausted... I did drink Jess' blood so my mind could be replaying some of her memories._

_---_

"Ciaran come on…" Des let out walking beside her brother "So father may be a pompous asshole but mother loves him… Right?"

"Mother hates him just as much as I do…" Ciaran let out. "Des… listen just because you like father doesn't mean I have to… you see him your way and I see him my way."

"Ciaran your acting just like mother…"

"I'm her SON!" Ciaran let out "Callista is our mother! We are going to act like her!" the teen yelled out and glared over at his sister.

Des lowered her head down stopping as she backed up.

Ciaran lowered his head down and walked over to the teen sitting his hand on her shoulder "Hey… come on now I didn't mean to…"

Des moved Ciaran's hand off her shoulder "I guess your right… if Lucifer really did care about us… he'd really show it like mother does…"

---

"They're down this hall..." Marcus rubbed his forehead. "I'm getting a headache. We'll go find a hotel or something. I can't stand this place's smell." The demon heard yelling again. "I'll teleport with you, the twins, and Keia... I'm not sure if I'll stay with you guys." He opened the door, revealing the twins in their cradles. "Just--" _"I'm her SON!"_ He heard.

"Just what?"

"Sorry, I lost my train of thought." He picked up Sai and motioned for Jess to pick up the other. She held Shiro and looked in his blue eyes.

"I guess we're off then."

---

"Why did you go to see… Lucifer?" Des questioned

"Because mother is trying to kill herself because of something that happened." Ciaran explained.

"Why would she…"

"Because of the demon she's bound to… that Marcus guy or whatever his name is. I felt a high stream of jealousy and then anger in mother before I lost her connection in a holy realm."

"But I thought she would have been off that code bound by now! Surely this demon could have asked for something and been done with it." Des let out looking at Ciaran.

"Apparently not…" Ciaran let out and glanced over his shoulder "Run…" he let out before taking off.

Des glanced over her shoulder but didn't see anything, although she quickly followed after her brother "W-what's going on?"

"Father's going to punish me again." The teen let out with a chuckle "And most likely you if you're still around me…"

---

"Two rooms." Marcus responded. They were all at the hotel, now. At least near the one that Keia was trying to take Callista. This one they were at was fancier as well as more expensive, but Marcus was paying. The demon handed over the money that the cashier rang up.

"Top floor, the fifth door to the left if you go up the east elevator." The group headed towards the elevator. 

"Thanks." Marcus responded before walking out of the room. He was still hearing those voices. Most likely teens based on how loud they were.

---

Ciaran let out a growl as he stopped, grabbing Des he shoved her behind him. "Keep running…" he let out.

"I won't leave you behind!" Des let out and got shoved back when she tried to drag the teen off.

"I said go…" Ciaran let out with a growl as he glanced back at Des. He watched as his sister nodded and took off down the ramps heading to her chambers.

Ciaran growled and clapped his hands in front of his face making a pillar of fire come up in front of the on coming guards. He took off and ran into his sisters chambers locking down the door so that no one would be able to come in. Walking in he saw the teen sitting on the couch looking at a picture.

"Why does mom have to be so reckless?" she questioned.

"I don't know…" Ciaran let out and walked over sitting down beside his sister to look at the picture "Heh I remember that day…"

"The day father had a meeting and wasn't able to get to the picture…"

"Yeah…"

"Somehow… I think he could have made it. He just didn't want to show up…" Des let out sighing "Father's nothing like I thought he would be… he doesn't love us and he doesn't love mother…"

Ciaran sighed and took the picture looking at it for a few moments "Maybe this guy that she's bound to can help her some… just maybe he can talk some sense into mother and make her get away from father." He stated.

"But then Father would be mad…"

"Who cares… as long as we're away from his sorry ass…" the teen heard a crash come from the door, he growled and narrowed his eyes. Nothing could get in this room, nothing… he kept repeating the words in his head "Nothing can get in here…" Ciaran let out in a mumble.

---

Marcus was helping Keia put the twins to bed while Jess was in the shower. The voices were more annoying than anything else. _'Mother this' 'Father that'... Yeah, their teens by how fucking annoying they are..._

"It's very kind of you to help me out, but I can handle it from here," Keia let out.

"Your welcome." Marcus looked over to the door.

"I think you should check up on her. Just to see if, well, you know. I always hate to see her in a depressed mood," The demoness stated, motioning for Marcus to leave if he wanted. He nodded and walked out of the room. Being a demon, he didn't really need a key. He held his hand up to the lock, listening for a clicking noise before he walked in.

---

"I'm okay." Jess was on her bed, brushing her hair. "Though, it'd be nice to not have clothes with holes in them." The demon took a seat beside her.

"So she was jealous?" The demon asked.

"Apparently. She's such a brat." The ninja put her brush down. "Anyway, thanks for letting us stay somewhere nice instead of that house. Keia says she'll tell Sienna about it so we'll probably have a place to live in a few days." She watched as Marcus put his face close to hers. His lips were right in front of hers.

"There's no future for us, is there?" He questioned, brushing his lips against hers.

"No..." The demoness replied, honestly as she tried to keep herself from kissing him.

"Thought so." The demon placed his lips against hers, placing a hand behind her back to help Jess lay back comfortably. Those voices were still running through his head, but it took more than voices to stop him from this.

"So why are we doing this again?" Jess let out with Marcus slowly opening her towel.

"We have right now to spend together..." He responded before kissing down the side of her neck and towards her breast. Pausing before he got to licking it, the demon sighed and said, "Even though this is just physical... our feelings for each other are what are being expressed here. At least that's what I think." Marcus began licking the woman's breast, teasingly.

"That's good enough for me..." The ninja responded after she let out a slight moan.

---

Ciaran let out a growl for a moment as he narrowed his eyes. The banging at the door finally stopped and he sighed rubbing his forehead "You ever get the feeling you're being watched by something Des?" he questioned.

"Uh… no… why?"

"Because right now I just feel like someone's watching us…"

Des looked at Ciaran for a moment "Could it be Luci-"

"He wouldn't be watching us he'd be in here."

"Maybe it's just your imagination then…"

"Maybe…"

Des sighed and looked at the teen sitting her head down on her hands as she just watched her brother seem to mope.

"She's never coming home…" Ciaran let out and got the strangest look from his sister. "I don't think Moms coming home…"

---

Keia sensed the sexual tension in the other room. "Those two..." She muttered. "Remind me of when Rei and I met." She chuckled before lying on the couch and watching the twins sleep on the floor while she lay on the couch. The woman heard that infants weren't supposed to sleep on beds until a certain age, and she didn't want to take her chances.

---

Marcus was still trying to block out the voices. _I wish they'd stop..._ He thought as Jess rolled on top of him.

"Something's wrong. And don't tell me that nothing is," She stated, sitting on top of his nude body.

"I told you, it's nothing but a headache." Marcus placed his hands on the woman's hips.

"If... you say so..." The ninja stayed still for a moment before continuing what she was going to do.

---

"Should we try and bring her back down here?" Des questioned.

"She would send us back down here… she doesn't want to see us get hurt." Ciaran stated sighing.

"Then maybe we should go find the guy she's bound to! He can get her out of that place!"

"That guy… he probably wouldn't even trust us."

"But it's worth a shot isn't it?" Des questioned.

"Yeah but still…"

"Ciaran… come on I know how much mother means to you… think about it. If she dies… we'd have to live down here with Father…" Des stated.

---

"Marcus..." Jess began, wrapping herself back in her towel. "I have to do something. And I know that something is bothering you, but you won't admit it." She got off the bed. "So I'll be back when you're ready to tell me." The ninja then teleported out.

"Well, I guess I better put on some clothes, too," The demon said to himself and got off the bed. He put on his clothes as he listened to voices. "Like hell they're coming here..." He muttered.

---

"Jess?" Kadaj let out, watching the woman putting on her last garment from behind. "Where were you?"

"I think you know, but I need you somewhere right now..." The woman touched the silver-haired man's shoulder, making him go to the realm of time in the same room as Keia. "Jen's in trouble..." She teleported out, reappearing in Jen's burning house. "Jen!" She called out before coughing. _Maybe she's in her room..._ The ninja began heading in that direction.

---

Ciaran let out a soft snort as he closed his eyes; he didn't know what else to do now… the room wouldn't hold them off for long especially Lucifer if he truly wanted to punish the teen. "We don't even know where he is…"

"Ah hah you forgot about my little specialty." Des let out smirking "Remember I can pretty much drag you wherever I go so I can keep hopping around until we find the guy…"

"You can't just go jumping realms recklessly! You could take us to a holy realm and we'd end up just like Callista!"

"But…"

"No buts Des…"

Des sighed and turned around and went walking towards the door "Would you rather fight the wrath of father? Or fight a holy realm to get the fuck out of this place?" she questioned.

---

Jess held her jacket up to her nose. Being an immortal, she wouldn't die that easily in a fire. "Jen!" She called again. The woman then saw the dragoness lying on her bed as if nothing was going on. When the ninja walked up closer, she saw that Jen was unconscious.

The demoness touched her friend's shoulder and got out. She then reappeared at her mansion. The only other place she really knew. "I guess I should write a note for you for when you wake up." Jess looked in a nearby draw, digging for a notepad and a pen. "How to start this?..."

The dragoness let out a grunt and jerked up clutching her stomach where the bullet had been shot. Jen had a slight snarl on her face as her brown eyes turned red for a moment a bit of a raging emotion reaction to say the least. She felt the bullet wound and just pried out the bullet throwing it down on the bed… finally taking the time to see where she was and noticing Jess "JESS!" she let out and narrowed her eyes for a moment, it was easy to tell that she was pissed.

"You're okay!" Jess exclaimed, but the excitement died when she saw the dragoness' eyes. "What happened?" She asked.

"Your god damn son!" The dragoness hissed out with a growl as she grabbed the bullet from the bed looking at it for a few moments "This is from my weapons files…" she let out with a hiss "Seigi said something about Amelia before I blacked out…" Jen let out as she clutched the bullet in her fist "I can only assume she paid him off to do something for her…"

"I can't choose their path for them so maybe..." Jess let out. "If it comes down to it, I'll deal with him." She then put the notepad down. "I just came back to get Kadaj. I need to tell him something important."

"If you find him tell him the next time he shows his face around me I'll kill him." Jen let out with a growl as she tossed the bullet down onto the floor getting up "Was Seph at the house?" she questioned rubbing her shoulder, it seemed a bit stiff and sore.

---

Des let out a sigh of relief when she saw her brother come up and grab her hand. She closed her eyes and teleported to the upper world, unlike Ciaran she didn't use energy to teleport. At least they were out of the main area… "Well where to?" she questioned looking around.

"This is the upper world, I'd doubt if mother would be here." Ciaran stated and walked over looking at one of the parked cars, his sister had apparently teleported them to a car lot "Heh…"

"Don't you even think about it Ciaran!" The girl let out.

"Why not? Hijacking a car should be easy."

"I said no!" Des let out and walked over grabbing her brother dragging him away from the vehicle. "We're looking for mom not a joy ride…"

"Uh last I recall we were looking for the guy that moms bound to."

"Whatever…"

"Stupid upper realm tends to mess with our emotions…" Ciaran mumbled out sighing. "But come on now we need a car, and there's plenty around her to choose from."

"Hey Nimrod… we don't know how to drive."

---

"No," Jess replied. "You don't think Seigi took him to Amelia, do you?" The woman questioned. The thought worried her and knew it would break Jen's heart if anything happened to him. "I would help you get him back, but I've been gone long enough as it is. I need to get back to the time realm. It shouldn't take more than a second in this realm here," She stated then teleported back to the Realm of Time.

Jen just snorted and turned around disappearing getting out of the place. She didn't want to stay there anymore… she wanted to find Seph now.

---

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET US KILLED!" Des let out clinging to the arm holder in the off road truck.

"Hah come on now this is easy…" Ciaran let out chuckling "If we can find Jen… we can probably find out where Mother is."

"I swear if we make it in one PIECE to grandma's house I'm making her… teach you how to DRIVE!" Des let out as her brother revved up the engine make the truck pop a wheelie.

---

"Stop yelling, dammit..." The demon muttered, clutching his head. "Curses wear off... I just need to wait this one out..." Marcus said to himself. "I've never had one this annoying..." He put a pillow over his head.

---

"Jess!" Kadaj let out, hugging the woman once she appeared in the room. She smelled of smoke. "Where were you?"

"Saving Jen. You know, daily life in that other chaotic world." She glanced down at the babies.

"Keia said to watch over them while she ran to the store. Then she'd tell me whose kids these are." He reached down and picked up one.

"Oh..." The woman let out. He'd picked up Sai. Shiro was still sleeping. "When she gets back--"

"Sorry I took so long." Keia ran in. "I can't teleport, and I don't want to bug Marcus. The nearest store that had baby clothes was about an hour away..." She sighed. "So are you going to tell him?" The demoness asked Jess as Kadaj handed her Sai.

"Yeah..." Jess felt Kadaj hug her again. They teleported out, back to Jess' old house that was totaled.

"You've been here all along?" The silver-haired man asked.

"Yeah." The ninja took a seat on one of the couches intact. "I've been thinking--" She could feel Kadaj's lips against hers. Although, she didn't kiss back.

"Sorry," The swordsman apologized, he drew back and sat beside his wife.

"As I was saying... well..." She looked at Kadaj in his cat like eyes. They were full of curiosity; she could tell. "We never have any quality time together. And... I haven't been faithful to you..." Jess took a breath.

"I've forgiven you every time--"

"That's what bothers me." The demoness reached behind her neck and undid the latch to her necklace that Kadaj gave her. She handed the item back to him. "I want... a divor--"

"What?" Kadaj let out. He couldn't believe his ears. "Is it because those kids? They're yours but not mine again--"

"They're ours," She interrupted. "But I can't live with myself, knowing that I'll cheat on you again. We married so young..."

---

Des growled and shoved her leg over slamming on the brakes to the truck making her brother almost go flying out the window. "Stop…"

Ciaran grumbled as she popped the airbag with his claws. "What…."

"You didn't hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That voice…"

"Ugh what voice?"

"Well with how fast your dumb ass was going…" Des grumbled out and kept her foot on the brake "Just wait a moment…"

"Come on we have to go find Jen!"

"JUST HUSH IT ALL RIGHT!" Des let out with a growl glaring at the teen who slumped back in his seat crossing his arms.

"I don't see why I have to be…" Ciaran stopped himself when another glare was sent his way by his sister.

---

"Keia told me you were in a fight. Maybe this is because of the blood loss--"

"It's not." Jess turned her head, facing forward now. "It's been... fun together. And I'll still love you, but... You're just too good for me."

"Don't go through with that..." Kadaj ordered. "We love each other."

"This is hard for me, too. But you deserve someone better..." The woman felt Kadaj wrap his arms around her.

"You can just come home with me. And we can take our kids with us--"

"It's not that easy..." She got out of his hold. "This is what I want."

---

Des narrowed her eyes for a moment… the voice stopped "Someone's watching us…" she let out with a growl.

"Where? We would have sensed them!" Ciaran let out.

"I am serious someone is watching us… their just not near us…"

"How could they be watching us?"

"Fuck if I know…"

"Then how do you know!"

"I swear if you were going on a driving frenzy you would have heard someone yelling earlier!" Des let out looking at her brother. "Now shut UP so I can listen… and you listen to."

"Yes Ma'am…."

---

"Jess, please..." Kadaj begged. He held onto her hand that was nearest. "We haven't even had a decent anniversary."

"Like I said, we married young. And you know... maybe it was all lust." Jess couldn't take her hand out of Kadaj's hold. She wanted him to let go so badly.

---

"I know you can hear me… whoever you are." Des let out glancing around "Now either show yourself or tell me who the fuck you are…" the teen let out.

Ciaran look at his sister like she was a nut… he didn't hear anything. "Des let's just go… we're not getting anywhere." He let out sighing. "You were just hearing things."

"No I wasn't…" Des mumbled out "Oh… I know what will make him start talking…" she winked at her brother who grinned. The truck had a CD player in it… and thanks to her brother he popped up some of the CDs from his and her room. "This one should do." She let out with a chuckle and put it in.

Ciaran looked at the disk that his sister put in and nearly busted out into laughter. When the start of the first song came up the two started to sing along with it. "I love you, you love me we're a happy family with a great big hug and a kiss from me to you won't you say you love me too?"

Marcus went wide-eyed. _The hell are they trying to do? Barney me to death?_ He thought. "Can you hear me?" He let out.

---

"Tell me. Why did you marry me?" Jess questioned.

"I--" Kadaj couldn't remember. "I thought you were beautiful and that you well... weren't like other girls. You didn't seem to care about if your butt looks big or if you ate too many calories each day. And..." He looked up at Jess' face. Although, she didn't look at him. "You were my first time."

"That's all? We were even in love when we were engaged," She stated.

---

"No shit shylock homes… give him a prize." Des let out turning off the music

Ciaran shook his head at his sister "Ok… so you was right."

"I told you I wasn't hearing things." The teen let out smacking her brother. "What the hell are you doing buddy… better not be spying on us."

"Somehow I don't think he's spying…" Ciaran let out looking at his sister.

"I'm not spying. Callista sent me a picture of you guys and here I am listening to you talk and yell..." Marcus stated. "It's really annoying. You're worse than Seigi and Seiga..." He let out a sigh.

"Oh no did you hear that bro? We talk and yell too much." Des let out laughing.

Ciaran rolled his eyes "Why would mother send a picture of us to you?"

"Heh isn't it obvious?"

"Uh…"

Des nudged her brother lipping what she wanted to say to him. "You know…"

"OH…" Ciaran let out rubbing his forehead "Right… I forgot…"

"So you got the cursed photo... and let me guess you destroyed it like a dumb ass?" Des questioned.

"I didn't expect it to do something like this," Marcus responded. "Besides, why would I want a picture of you guys?" He let out.

Ciaran sighed "Are you really that oblivious to things? Mom sent you that picture… because she wanted to show you the side of her that she rarely shows."

Des looked at Ciaran noticing that he was taking over for the time being.

"And she rarely shows that picture to anyone besides close friends… she's not just some heartless bitch like a lot of people think of her as… she's a caring person and she just needs a chance and people rarely… if ever give her that chance." The teen stated.

"Yeah…" Des muttered out.

"She thought Lucifer loved her… but yet he turned his back on her to screw all these damn demons and mortals and… ugh the list goes on and on. Call- er- mother…"

"Callista never showed her true side to anyone because she was afraid of father finding out she had a carrying side… which isn't something he likes unless it's displayed towards himself." Des took over when she heard Ciaran starting to stumble with his words.

"I really don't care about her," Marcus let out. "First time I met her, she wanted to screw me. And then she tries to kill me. I don't care about her so called 'feelings.' She couldn't help some one I love and ended up hurting them. Now she puts a curse on me. I don't want anything to do with her."

"IT'S NOT HER FAULT YOU… MMMPHSHH" Des let out, she was about toYell a bunch of choice words but got her mouth covered by her brother.

"She's right… I understand the seduction part… that's what mother does but she wouldn't try to kill you unless she had a reason to." Ciaran stated. "If you did something that may have made her upset… or get a high array of emotions. She would have lost it and would have had NO control over her body…"

Marcus remembered what had gone on between him and Jess. "She was jealous," He let out. "I don't see why, though. Callista was probably mad that she didn't get in my pants."

"Jealousy only really happens if a person truly loves someone…" Ciaran let out keeping his sisters mouth covered so she wouldn't bitch up a storm "Because if she loved Lucifer she would have gotten jealous a lot… because of all the little wenches and wretches he fucked."

"She doesn't have a reason to love me." Marcus sat up on his bed. "I love someone else." He sighed. "But still, she should think before she acts. First impressions mean a lot to me."

"Heh… you gotta learn how to think outside that shell you seem to have. Yeah first impressions mean a lot to everyone but damn… just because they screw up once doesn't mean you have to automatically lock them out." Ciaran stated "Mom told us… about how you two had to keep the worlds from completely going out of control. You kind of worked together back then… why can't you try and do that now?"

"The world's not at stake here... Could you just tell me how to get rid of this curse? It bothers me; it bothers you. And I'll just hurry up and decide on something I want so I can be out of your lives." Marcus took a deep breath. No matter what they said, it didn't bother him.

"Why should I tell you?" Ciaran questioned keeping his hand clasped over Des' mouth "Since you don't seem to… care about us I don't think it seems fair to let you off of the curse so easily. It sure as hell isn't bugging me since I didn't hear your damn babbling from earlier."

"I don't know why it's taking effect now, and I can't help what I don't care about," Marcus stated. "Do you really want to know where your mother is or what? Because I can faintly sense her and she's slowly dying."

"We knew that…" Ciaran let out with a light growl for a moment "Why don't you just summon her up then? Show her you have a little bit of… I dunno what the fuck it's called… just show her that you kind of understand her." The teen let out. "She'd stop what she's doing then… because me and Des wouldn't be able to stop her even if we did get to her…"

Des growled and chomped into her brother's hand making him uncover her mouth "He's right… she wants YOU to talk with her not us. Even if we are her kids… we wouldn't be able to get through to her!" she let out.

"We'd just end up slowly dieing like she is…" Ciaran let out sighing, his eyes turned to the ignition of the truck it got turned off some how.

"Fine... but she better not tear up this place..." Marcus muttered. He teleported to the other room. "I don't know what Callista will do. I'm sending you to Jess' mansion for the time being." He held up a hand, teleporting the babies and Keia out. "Callista..." He murmured. "Come here. Your kids want me to talk to you."

---

Callista had her head lowered down; she had been knocked back into her regular form. She cracked open her eyes and glanced at the bracelet for a moment and just laughed "Hehe… later boys." She let out disappearing. Landing in the room on her knees the Halfling felt the spear that was still in her shoulder shoot out a bit more pain… must have hit something on the way into this place. She just stood up and looked at Marcus for a moment "I take it you destroyed the picture…" she let out rubbing her arm as she looked away. She was calm now, and wasn't bent on doing anything now.

"Hah yeah I hear mom…" Des let out and got her mouth covered again.

"Shh… She can't hear us but we don't want to bug him." Ciaran let out.

"Yeah," The demon replied. "Very creative way to try and kill me. Appreciate it." He shook his head, listening to the twins talk. _I wish they'd shut up..._

"Um… about that… I didn't mean to…" The Halfling let out and grabbed the blade of the spear; it was starting to annoy her now. She snapped the blade off the end and pulled the staff of it out and just made the two pieces disappear. She couldn't look the demon directly in the eyes, since her eyes seemed to travel elsewhere in the room rather than focus straight onto his.

"Sit down with her or something… if she like lays her head on your lap don't mind it. Just try and comfort her a bit…" Ciaran let out he saw the glare he got from Des but he kept his hand over her mouth.

Marcus took a seat on a couch nearby Callista. He didn't want to ask her to sit down since he was still angry at her. "They played the Barnet theme song..." He muttered.

Callista's eyes focused on the floor for a moment when Marcus sat down on the couch beside her. She walked over to the far end of the couch and sat down… leaning forward a bit she cupped her hands up and sat her chin on them "I've heard that once before… pretty good song." She let out keeping her eyes focused on whatever was in front of her.

"Your kids are worried about you," Marcus stated. "And I figured out what I really want." He didn't keep eye contact with Callista either. "They keep arguing... They're saying that if you die, they'll be stuck with Lucifer."

"I... I don't want that to happen." The Halfling mumbled out and shook her head. She thought of the worst things Marcus could do… he didn't seem to care about her much anymore he could banish her to a holy realm and let her die and watch her kids suffer at the hands of her husband "P-please don't hurt them…" Callista let out looking at Marcus, those purple eyes showed more concern in them than anything else.

"I don't hurt children," Marcus responded. "What I really want is... a diamond. That's all." He knew he could easily get one, but at least if she did this... she'd be free from the bond.

"What type of diamond?" Callista questioned keeping her focus on Marcus "There… easy to find are you sure you don't… want anything else?" she questioned. To tell the truth she didn't want the bond to be broken… he'd just run from her then. "To… tell the truth I don't want the code to be broken…" The Halfling mumbled out "Your… just the only guy I've met that I've had a lot of fun with…"

"What does she mean by MHPIGUHIJI…" Des got her mouth covered again by Ciaran in the car.

"She doesn't mean that in a sexual way… she means like normal human fun." Ciaran stated quickly.

"Fun? I don't recall anything but arguing." Marcus heard Des start to yell. "Just find any kind. I don't care." He leaned back on the couch.

Callista sighed "Well the arguing was a little fun…" She stated and nodded as she got up, rubbing the injured shoulder before she walked off to leave the room. This time she didn't feel like teleporting… she'd rather just walk.

"God your suffocating me!" Des let out. "You could have thought of something better than a diamond unless… MPHUHIJOK…"

"Would you hush UP Des…." Ciaran let out glaring at his sister "But I do agree with her, a diamond isn't something that's really rare. You could have asked for a Sapphire or a Ruby…"

Marcus shrugged and lay on the couch. "I don't really desire much, and the thing I do desire... is beyond anything else." He closed his eyes, trying to nap, but he knew he couldn't. The teens would just keep talking.

Callista sighed and rubbed the shoulder… it was healed now. She glanced back over her shoulder, he couldn't really 'do' much to harm her besides send her to a holy realm. Why not risk it for a little bit of a payment for going to get some diamond, disappearing and reappearing the Halfling tilted her head down to a side looking at the demon that now had his eyes closed. Trying to nap, all the better and funnier. The demoness closed her eyes for a moment and moved the demons bangs off to a side "I guess after this is over your just going to be running from me…" she mumbled out, lightly as she trailed a finger over his lips for a moment before placing hers against the mans lightly.

Marcus teleport off of the couch. "I was trying to be nice and keep calm..." He muttered. The demon was now agitated that she'd try something like this. "Get it now before I actually send you to a holy realm..." He growled.

"HEY WHOA WHOA WHOA! Your going to ruin this, try not to make her upset!" Des let out, she had gotten out of her brother's grasp again only to get her mouth covered.

"Des is right don't ruin this unless you want her to really go nuts again…" Ciaran let out keeping a tight hold on Des' mouth this time. He heard Des mumbling things through the pressure of his hands… but the words weren't clear enough "Don't screw this up… do something that will… Shock the shit out of her or something!"

Callista stood up in front of the couch and leaned against the backing for a moment trying to keep herself in control and calm. She took a couple deep breaths before she pushed away from the couch and went towards the door.

_Damn kids..._ He thought. "Hold on..." He let out and walked up to Callista. "I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I've been an asshole, and you deserve better... but still." Marcus heard what Ciaran said. "Don't expect anymore of these." He leaned in and kissed her.

Callista felt the mans lips against hers again… she didn't expect him to just come up and kiss her. Not really knowing what to do at this point she just settled into the kiss. The Halfling wrapped her arms around the demons neck and deepened the kiss for a moment as she fiddled with his shirts collar for a moment before she pulled back and turned her head to a side "I-I'm sorry… I took that to far…" she mumbled out knowing that know she was probably in for it. He'd send her to the holy realm that he mentioned earlier.

Marcus took her arms off him and turned around and back to the bed. _Satisfied?... I'm not.._ He thought to himself and figured that sounded slightly perverted. _I never want to experience that again..._ The demon plopped on the bed and closed his eyes again. He didn't want to say anything now.

"What's going on?"

"Shut up Des…."

"But their not talking…"

"I said shut up."

"OW! Ciaran… hey maybe their…"

"Don't even go there…"

Callista ran a hand up to her lips for a moment before she turned around sighing "Kind of bad… teasing a seduction demoness." She let out before she moved off and over to the bed. "I'm not going to do anything… I'll be going for that diamond in a moment…" she stated as she sat on the side of the bed.

"Ooooooooh… maybe their going to…"

"DES SHUT UP!"

"All right All right…"

"Can you promise me one thing… if I break this code would you at least not run from me when I just came for a visit or something? I'm not what you think I am… and I'm sure you heard enough of that from my kids…" Callista let out "Just promise me you won't run or anything on me… I'd just like to talk with you or something after this."

"KISS HER AGAIN!"

"Des!" Ciaran let out covering the girl's mouth as he pulled her down in the truck.

"I can't promise anything," Marcus responded. "To tell you the truth... I can hear your kids, and they can hear me. They told me to do something like that so I did. I don't see why you like a dickhead like me, but just find someone else to bother," He added. "That kiss meant nothing to me. You know... I really don't see why Jess likes me, either."

---

Kadaj was now front of Jess on his knees with her sitting on the couch.

"Please, Jess..." He whispered. "Don't go... I don't want us to get a divorce. I'll do anything--"

"You're begging just like a dog," Jess interrupted. "You know I don't like dogs." She turned her head to the side. It was hard to not look at him. She stood up as did Kadaj. "You go file the divorce in the other realm. I'll pay for it. You can keep the mansion, too." Jess sighed, feeling Kadaj wrap his arms around her.

"I don't want to go through this..." He murmured; his lips close to her ear.

"Me neither, but..." The demoness teleported him off of her. "I knew this would happen."

---

Seigi took a deep breath. Trying to find an open portal wasn't any fun. He had a bit of cash from one of the adults... but he couldn't remember which one. Right now, he was sitting in a restaurant, eating a burger with a soda to drink. _Damn people... why are they all staring?_ He thought to himself, feeling all eyes on him.

---

"Because we can see around the rough edges you have. Trust me when I say this… you're not as much of a dickhead as Lucifer." Callista let out sighing "Maybe that's one of the reasons I…" she stopped herself sighing again knowing she shouldn't say what she wanted to say.

---

Ciaran let go of Des and gave her a glare that basically said shut the hell up. Grabbing the key the teen turned on the truck and drove off; he finally got the hang of being able to drive the vehicle.

"I sense something…" Des let out softly nodding her head in a direction.

"Then we should go there… could be Jen." Her brother let out pulling up onto a road.

---

Jen had appeared up in front of the restaurant, she sighed closing her eyes as she walked in and pin pointed Seigi. Walking over she sat acrossed from him, damn him for being in a place with a lot of witness'. She glance around seeing everyone staring at her, narrowing her eyes the people went back to doing what they had been doing before. The dragoness' attention the returned to Seigi, she was hiding that bit of hatred she had for the teen right now… not wanting to do anything stupid in this place.

"I bet you're really pissed at me, huh?" Seigi let out. "Go ahead and kill me. I don't care." He took another bite of his hamburger. "I can't teleport like you, Seiga, or Jess. So it'll be a lot quicker."

---

Marcus rolled on his side, not facing Callista. The least thing he wanted now was someone in the room. He wanted to be alone... without anyone being able to hear him or him being able to hear others that weren't nearby.

"How do I get this curse off?" He finally asked.

Callista closed her eyes for a moment she couldn't recall the actual way to remove the curse really. It'd been so long since she placed a curse on someone that she'd forgotten how to remove most of them. She held out her hands and a book came up, the demoness looked through it for the actual removal of the curse.

---

Jen chuckled a bit "Quite frankly I'd love to kill you… but…" she glanced around looking at all the people in the place "I'd rather not have any witness'." The dragoness let out "Now… would you mind explaining exactly what Amelia did to you?" she questioned.

"She said..." The teen began, but he almost completely forgot. "Err-- she gave me that gun and told me to kidnap Sephiroth. Although, I didn't go through with it all. I do remember she was going to kill me if I didn't... and offered me a place to stay as DSDA..." Seigi added. He hoped he got it right and took another bite of his burger.

---

Jess teleported back to the hotel, discovering that no one was in the room. She then went to the other room and saw that Marcus was in the room with Callista.

"What's she doing here?" The ninja asked.

"Removing a curse," Marcus replied. "You wanted to know what was wrong with me? Well, this is it."

Callista flipped a page and took a side glance over to the Ninja. She returned her attention to the book as she flipped through the pages skimming over each one to see if she could locate the exact curse she had put on Marcus.

---

Jen glanced at Seigi and sighed closing her eyes "That gun… was a normal pistol right?" the dragoness questioned "Since she wanted Sephiroth… I can guess that's where he is right now… I'm just curious why she'd offer you a place in the DSDA… because of your half demon blood." She let out sighing again for a moment.

---

"I have to talk to you," Jess said to Marcus. She looked up at Callista for a moment. "Alone."

"That's not possible right now," The demon responded. "You see... the curse is that I can hear her kids while they can here me and people I talk to."

"Oh..." The ninja let out, disappointed. "I only want you to hear this..."

---

"She said... that it only worked on demons and dragons, but I've never really relied much on guns." Seigi finished off his burger and took a sip of his soda. "Yeah, sorry about shooting you. Whether you forgive me or not, I don't care. I'm on more of a death wish thing right now."

"Heh really I was a bit pissed about you shooting me… not to mention the faking part. But…" the dragoness shrugged "I can't hold that against you if Amelia was being this." Jen stated and held up a bullet "This is what you shot me with; it was designed by me when I worked at Shinra to help them when it came to fighting dragons. How Amelia got a hold of the file I have no damn idea but if she got into my files she's probably got a lot of shit like this."

---

"Actually the kids would only be able to hear you Marcus… the only reason they hear me is because I'm their mother and the curse effects me, you and them." The Halfling let out as she turned the page "Go on… I'll make sure they don't hear your conversation." She stated and mumbled something in Elvin which would block the twins from hearing Marcus but he'd still be able to hear them. "You'll still be able to hear them but they won't be able to hear you."

---

"I wanted to nail you again, but I didn't think it would be literally," Seigi joked. It was a day and a couple hours that he hadn't really tried to joke around. "Sorry, couldn't help myself."

---

Marcus didn't trust Callista's words, still. "You can tell me later." He rolled and lay on his back.

"Alright... I'll be in the other room--"

"You better get your kids, first. I sent them to your mansion a few minutes ago. Keia's with them, too." The demon looked in Jess' eyes, seeing something different about them. Sure they had sadness in them before, but not like this.

"Then I'll get them." She teleported out.

Callista let a soft chuckle escape from her lips "Still don't trust me…" she mumbled out as she flipped to the next page of the book "You could have just gone to talk with her…" the Halfling stated "I think she really had something important to tell you."

---

Jen smirked a bit "Good to see you're somewhat back to your old self." The dragoness let out and nodded to the man who brought her a soda "So where are you going to go? I mean… since Amelia isn't going to let you stay at the DSDA for not going through with your mission."

"Mission? It was more like 'Do this or die.'" The teen sighed. "I don't know. I don't want to stay at your house, and I got kicked out of Kadaj's... so I don't know, really." Seigi looked out the window. It was starting to rain again.

---

"How long does it take to find a curse?" The demon asked. He was still on the bed, wondering what Jess had to say to him.

"This isn't the easiest book to translate…" the Halfling stated sighing "Plus it's also got other spells in it like summoning spells." She explained and showed Marcus how thick the book was "Unless you want to try and look for the curses spell yourself you might want to be a little patient…" Callista stated.

---

Amelia came out behind Seigi and chuckled for a moment "Actually he didn't truly fail his little task. So he will be able to stay at the DSDA…" she stated and saw Jen's eyes narrow.

The dragoness glanced around seeing that everyone had been frozen in a blue light "I hate your fucking power…"

"I could have froze you… but I didn't now did I?" Amelia questioned.

Jen let out a growl, Seigi wasn't froze in this either she saw. "I should kill you right now…"

"I don't think so Jen…" Amelia let out and held up her hand "Try anything and I'll freeze you to…" she let out.

Seigi didn't know what to do. If he didn't go with Amelia, he'd get killed. If he went with Amelia, he'd get killed later. _Either way, I'm going to die..._ He thought to himself. The teen got up and slightly winked at Jen. "Maybe I should've been an actor. But you're too stupid to tell the difference. You're way too weak at heart, Jen," Seigi let out. _If she didn't get that little hint, I'm soooooo fucked..._

---

"I don't know how you put up with these two..." The demon sighed, rubbing the side of his head. "I hate listening to them yell."

Callista let out a small chuckle "Really… their a lot better in person." She stated "But when they get that Barney shit going…"

"IT'S NOT SHIT! BARNEY RULES!" Des yelled out.

"She can't hear you Des…" Ciaran stated.

"Well he can!"

---

Jen let out a hiss, she saw Seigi wink so she knew what he had just said wasn't meant to hurt her but damn did it really piss her off. Although she can't really kill Seigi, after all it was a joke for him.

Amelia chuckled for a moment seeing the way Jen growled "He's got a good point there… your weak because of your emotions." The dragoness let out and froze Jen with her power. "Well looks like you've been more help than I thought you would."

---

"For some reason, I'm not really looking forward to meeting them," Marcus responded.

---

"So are we leaving now?" Seigi questioned. "I can't exactly teleport." He turned his head away from Amelia. The teen didn't like admitting to others that he couldn't.

"Well since you seem to be ready." The dragoness replied and placed her hand on the teen's shoulder disappearing with him and reappearing back in her area of the DSDA. "Your room is over there." She stated nodding her head to the door down at the far end "Don't mind the… servants and everything around here. This is kind of like my… play area." She stated.

---

Callista flipped the page and found the curses section "Well I'm close… I'm finally in the curses part of the book…" she let out sighing as she flipped through a couple pages "Let me guess Des said something because of what I said about Barney?" the Halfling let out with a chuckle.

"YES I DID MOTHER!"

"She can't hear you Des now shut up!"

"Hmph…"

"Wait… I think I remember how to remove this curse…" Ciaran mumbled out.

"The boy says he thinks he remembers how to remove the curse," Marcus stated. "And the girl did say something about Barney."

---

"Alright," Seigi replied. He didn't know what to do here beside try to find a way to get his father out of this place. The teen felt a bit bad for saying those things to Jen, but he shook it off as he walked down the hall towards his room.

Amelia watched as Seigi headed for his room, she walked over seeing a red light flashing on the arm of her chair "Yes…"

"You've got a meeting with Herold you better get up here soon Amelia."

"Right…" the dragoness let out and walked off towards the stairs heading up to look at the Yura, Seph and Alex. "Heh… well seems you boys have been good. Maybe I'll… let you down so you can stretch your legs…" she let out with a chuckle before walking off out of the room.

---

"Strange… I don't remember mentioning this to Ciaran…" Callista let out.

"I snatched her book when she wasn't looking…" Ciaran mumbled out sighing "If she finds the page it should say something… well something that you probably wouldn't like." The teen stated.

"Ooooooh…. I think I know what it might say." Des let out with a bit of an evil chuckle

"Shut up Des…"

---

Seigi peered in his room and turned on the lights. This place was fancier than Jess' mansion. He sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling. _Maybe those guys Jen was with are here._ He thought, getting up. _I'll just... accidentally get lost._ The teen walked out of the room and started down the hall. He wondered how big this place was.

---

"They can't hear me, but ask the boy how to remove the curse," Marcus said. He wondered exactly **why** he wouldn't like it.

Callista flipped over the pages and sighed for a moment, she held up the book narrowing her eyes for a moment "Er- I found the curse removal…" she let out "Um… can you read Elvin?"

---

Alex cracked open his eyes hearing Amelia walk off. He let out a growl in her direction "Bitch…" he mumbled out.

"Heh… that bitch is the one that feeds us… might not want to piss her off or your going to die of starvation." Yura let out.

"He's got a good point there…" Sephiroth mumbled out leaning back against the chains on his hands.

"You guys seem lively today." A servant let out walking up to the three "Well… more lively that you usually are." She let out as she walked over grabbing the chains jerking them down so the three could actually walk.

"Good behavior… heh." Yura let out as he reached a hand over rubbing his wrist "Well looks like she actually kept to her word this time…" he mumbled out.

---

"No," Marcus responded. He was still laying on the bed. 

---

_Oh, no! I'm lost!_ Seigi thought, holding in a laugh. He didn't want any of the servants thinking he was psychotic or anything. The teen was trying to listening for Sephiroth's voice or at least catch his scent.

---

"Eheh… I think you'd rather keep the curse on ya then…" Callista let out glancing back at Marcus "Because there's not really a spell to remove this particular curse…"

"Ooooooooh I KNEW IT!" Des let out and got her mouth covered by Ciaran.

"I swear you say one word to many at times…" Ciaran let out growling.

---

Sephiroth rubbed his wrists for a few moments before he stretched his arms behind his head "I can't feel my damn hands…" he let out sighing as he just moved back and leaned against the wall.

"We'll we've been hanging up here for like god knows how long…" Alex let out sighing "Your not worried about anything Seph?"

"He probably is he's just not showing it." Yura let out as he sat down with his feet sitting on one of the steps in front of him.

_Oops... I seem to have stumbled upon a room with prisoners... whatever am I supposed to do? -- Go in!_ The teen slipped in the room and saw the guys. Seigi began walking towards the three slowly.

---

"What is it?" The demon asked. "I want to know." He sat up on the bed.

Callista looked back at Marcus "You sure you want to know?" she questioned.

"YOU HAVE TO SCREW HER BRAINS OUT!" Des let out laughing like a nut, apparently that spell that Callista put on so they couldn't hear Marcus had just wore off.

Ciaran shook his head and ripped his shirt sleeves off and tied up Des' hands and gagged her "Shut up…" he let out hearing the teen growl.

---

Alex shook his head sighing as he looked at Yura "Your such a sour puss…"

"Shut up Alex…"

The servant glanced over her shoulder and saw Seigi coming over "OH! You must be the one Amelia mentioned that would be staying here…" she let out.

Sephiroth glanced up and saw Seigi; he narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"Uh oh…" Alex mumbled out and ran over grabbing Seph before the silver haired man could take off in a charge at the teen. The dragon had the mans arms pulled behind his back holding him back "Take it easy…."

Yura glanced up and saw Seigi before he glanced over and saw Sephiroth's face "I take it he's your son…"

---

"Yeah, I'd rather keep the curse on me," Marcus sighed in disappointment. _She probably already knew it already..._ He thought and put a pillow over his head.

---

"Yeah. I'm also Kaileena's brother," Seigi responded. "Better luck on your next woman." The teen walked closer to the three. He didn't know what to say.

"Heh… Like I'd be able to love anyone else…" Yura let out as he sat his hands on his knees and placed his chin on them.

Alex felt Seph jerk forward again but held the man back "Calm down Seph!" he let out.

"You got Jen killed because of all the shit you did Seigi!" The man let out narrowing his eyes more.

Alex glanced down at Seigi for a moment hearing what Seph had said. He recalled Amelia taking Seph out just to talk with him alone… when the man came back he was silent for a while. Maybe she mentioned something about Jen to the man.

---

"Thought so…" Callista let out as she closed the book "Wait… how did you… know…" the demoness sighed and closed her eyes as she put the spell on where the twins couldn't hear her or Marcus. "It's either that… or having me around to keep the spell on so the twins can't hear you."

---

"I'll just try to find another way. Jess can wait for what she has to tell me. Without her around, I don't talk much." Marcus had lifted up the pillow slightly so that she could hear him.

---

"I just talked to her before I got here," Seigi responded. He knew there were probably cameras around this place. "You do know Amelia's just keeping you alive just so she can hurt Jen later?" The teen asked.

Sephiroth let out a chuckle "Hah… I saw Amelia blow up my place…"

"Just because she blew it up doesn't mean Jen's dead."

"Jen was knocked out when she blew the place sky high… if she lived through that then I'd be surprised… she wouldn't have been able to get out and that blast…" Sephiroth let out lowering his head down "Your sided with Amelia so how the fuck do I know your not lying just to piss me off?" the man let out with a growl.

---

Callista chuckled "Good luck finding a spell to remove it." She let out as she opened the book to read through some of the pages.

"If I get desperate, I'll try to find you." Marcus remembered the diamond. "What about the diamond?" He asked.

---

"Believe what you want. I know that I'm a stubborn ass like you so our opinions aren't going to change that easily," Seigi replied. "It was... nice talking to you..." He let out as he walked towards the exit door.

The servant glanced at Seph who dropped down to his knees with Alex let go. She sighed and walked down the stairs "You guys… just relax for a bit." She stated and followed after Seigi for a moment "You might not want to come back in here… Amelia isn't nice when she finds people… even her servants in here." She explained.

---

"Oh yeah I almost forgot…" The Halfling let out holding up her hand forming a large diamond in it "Here…" she let out tossing it to Marcus.

"Yeah, well, I got lost," Seigi responded. _She's so hot..._ He thought to himself. _Maybe, I could..._ The thought was really perverted. "I got lost on my way here," He began and walked out of the door. "Could you show me where my room is?"

---

Marcus caught it and set it on the nightstand. "You can leave now. Your work's done," He stated, motioning towards the door.

Callista got up and nodded sighing for a moment "If you need me… you know how to get a hold of me…" she let out and tossed the book to Marcus "You should study up on Elvin." The Halfling let out with a grin knowing the book was rather heavy, she walked out before the demon had the chance to bitch her out.

---

"Yeah… it's kind of a big place…" The servant let out and walked out "Please follow me…" she stated and walked out of the room to lead Seigi back to his room.

"Servants are supposed to do what you say, right?" Seigi questioned as he walked behind the woman. "You don't look all that old. I expected old maids as servants and old guys with weird mustaches."

---

Marcus grunted as it landed on his stomach. He wasn't paying any attention to her at all until now. The demon let it slip by as he took the book off and put it beside him on the bed.

Callista sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door. She didn't have any place to go really… well besides back to the wrecked up place that she destroyed. The Halfling slide down the side wall and closed her eyes just to relax, recalling what the book had said about the removal of the curse. "Bah… I knew it was a fat chance in hell…" she mumbled out.

"Hmmmm… you know what we need?" Des let out, her brother had taken off the gag so she could talk.

"What…"

"A hot guy and a hot gal for you."

"… Your so damn perverted." Ciaran let out. "You know we can't… do it. I mean… I don't want Mr. Stubborn ass to hear anything…"

"HAH! Let him hear! Maybe it will turn him on…" Des let out smirking.

"That would be weird…"

---

The servant nodded "Yes…" she replied to his question "Amelia… has a lot of younger servants because she finds us to be more appealing than well… that of a old person. Not to mention most of us… are rather well developed in the sexual knowledge department SO… when Amelia needs a little…" the woman coughed for a moment "Well you know…"

"So would you do me?" Seigi questioned.

---

"It takes more than that to turn me on," Marcus responded. "Go ahead and try if you want, but I'm not doing anything with Callista." He put his head under the pillow again. He really wanted a nap at the moment.

"We could go to a club!" Des let out laughing.

"I'm not going to a club damn it… and I'm not getting with a gal."

"Well I'll find myself a couple guys… I haven't had much fun since that one time…"

"Don't you even mention that… Squids are just… EW"

"What's wrong with the Squid demons? They can get you going in ALL different positions." Des let out grinning.

"I'm not into the tentacle thing…" Ciaran mumbled out.

---

"If it's a direct order I would…" The servant replied chuckling "I'm not sure how you'd react to most of us here though " she stated.

---

Marcus kept his eyes shut. He was slowly drifting off into sleep. The demon rolled to his side again and removed the pillow.

---

"Alright, then. Do me when we get to my room," Seigi ordered. That felt weird to say, but he was beginning to actually like this place.

The servant chuckled "Should I call in a couple of the other servants or do you just want me?" she questioned.

---

"I think I'd like to get a different type of tentacle demon… I mean their really nice. YOU SHOULD GET ONE TO!" Des let out laughing.

"I told you I'm not into tentacles… their just UGH! Sick…" Ciaran stated growling.

"Yeah but you shouldn't complain… at least then you'd be getting your ass fucked to high hell." Des let out grinning.

"I'm not gay…"

"You sure act like it… since you don't like very many women."

---

Marcus covered his ear when he heard Des practically scream. He then returned back to his position, keeping his eyes closed.

---

"Whatever floats your boat," Seigi responded. "Are we getting closer to the room?"

"Well… yes." The servant stated and nodded towards the door to Seigi's room. "I'll meet you back in a couple minutes, I'm going to get a couple of the other girls because they'd want to meet you." She let out chuckling as she bowed her head down and walked off.

---

"You know… I wonder if what's his names into Tentacles…"

"Des would you SHUT UP about Tentacles…" Ciaran let out. "Don't make me gag you again."

"Ooooooh kinky…" Des let out grinning.

"I said SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Ciaran let out slamming on the brakes to the car making Des jerk forward.

---

Seigi smirked. He knew he was going to have lots of fun with this. _I wonder how many girls she'll bring._ He walked in his room and took off his shirt. The teen was going to let the girls take off his pants for him.

---

Marcus sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked at the book and tried to remember someone he knew that could read Elvin besides Callista or her 'pets'.

"Hmmmmmmm you know what else I like?" Des let out grinning knowing she was annoying her brother to high hell.

"Shut up………" Ciaran let out.

"Guys with tails… you can get it both ways." Des let out with a grin.

"I swear to fucking god if you don't SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO A HOLY REALM!" Ciaran let out.

"Temper temper…"

---

The servant walked in with a couple of the other woman from the quarters. "Here he is girls!" she let out chuckling.

"Ooooooooh so he's the one who Amelia got to bring that silver haired guy in here." One of the other ones let out, she had black hair and red eyes.

"Hehe yeah those guys aren't fun when their chained up." The other one stated, she had brown hair with black eyes.

The main servant sighed and walked over "Please don't mind them… their rather rowdy today." She let out.

---

"I think Amelia did kill me, and I've gone to heaven..." Seigi let out, trying to figure out which one he wanted first.

---

Marcus remembered Sienna knew it, but he didn't want to talk to her. Possibly Keia? He sensed a presence in the other room and teleported in there.

"Keia, could you translate something in Elvin for me?" He asked.

"Sure, what?" She replied.

"Come on Bro… let's at least go SOMEPLACE to have some fun." Des let out.

"I told you to shut up." Ciaran mumbled out sighing. "I'll kick you out of this truck."

"And I'll teleport back in."

---

"Hehe… Well Amelia has it pretty good down here." The main servant let out chuckling.

"Hehe… yeah, 50 servants with one big ass dragon…"

"We get pretty wild at times."

---

"This one, I think it was," Marcus pointed at the page. He remembered what the page looked like, but not what was said on it.

"Oh..." Keia let out as she read. "Why this one?"

"That's the one Callista put on me," The demon responded.

"And it says here you can..." Keia began reading as Marcus thought of another plan.

_I'm such a dumbass..._ He thought to himself and chuckled. _I can just stop myself from burning it._

"Thanks for your help, but..." The demon rewinded time to where he had the box. He put it down and left it there. _What happened after this?_ He thought. _Oh, yeah... I went to find Jess..._ He teleported to where Jess was. _It should be good from here... _The demon then fast fowarded to where he was.

"It's just so... I don't know..." Jess was in his arms on the bed with him. Apparently Callista was never here so that would mean she was probably still in the holy realm. "I told him that I'll pay for the divorce."

"What?" Marcus let out. _This is what she had to tell me, wasn't it?_ He thought.

"I'm paying for it... you know, Kadaj and I are getting a divorce," She repeated.

"Oh, sorry. I'm a bit tired." The demon was now somewhat drained of energy because of the time warp there. He wondered how it affected some people.

"I need a nap, too..." Jess cuddled closer to Marcus with her arms around him. She closed her eyes.

"So are you ever getting married again?" Marcus questioned.

"I'm not sure. I'd marry you, but I don't want to put you through the same thing Kadaj went through..." The woman replied. The ninja felt Marcus roll of his side and now they were face to face on the bed.

"I won't pressure you, then." He put his arms around her again and held her close to his chest.

---

Apparently, nothing had changed for Seigi during the little warp. "I guess..." He looked at the maid he was talking to earlier. "I'll start with you." The half demon walked up to her and picked her up then placed her on the bed. He made sure her legs were wrapped around his waist already. Seigi then started undoing the zipper on her shirt... with his teeth. Slowly, the zipper went down. Once the shirt was open, he went straight for her breasts. The teen nibbled at it teasingly while it was still behind her bra. One of his hands was undoing her pants while the other was massaging the other breast. He wanted to tease her before going any further. It was pretty long ago since he had any type of group sex like this.

---

Jerry narrowed his eyes, he had two guards holding him back to keep him from running out to the demoness "I SAID STOP IT NOW!" the angel yelled out jerking forward against the two guards who kept him in place.

"I'm sorry we can't do that…" The leader of the group let out and held out his hand. "Just kill her and get it over with."

Callista shuddered as she fell down to her knees, she had blow flowing down her chest and out of her mouth from several wounds she had covering her body. She panted out several breaths hearing the leader give the command to kill her, the Halfling growled and glanced up seeing the oncoming angels. Getting up she lashed out taking out several with her claws, missing several as well. A spear got slammed through her shoulder and then several more soon followed, being slammed through different places in the Halflings body.

"NO!" Jerry let out and jerked forward against the guards, he didn't have much luck getting away as he watched the Halfling collapse back down to her knees. "No more!" he yelled out.

The leader grabbed his spear and slowly went up to the demoness holding the blade above her neck. "Foul, disgusting creature…" he let out spitting on the Halfling who let out a rigged growl.

Callista had her head lowered down as she felt that damn bracelet start to shaking… she knew Marcus wouldn't summon her and she was glad. Red eyes glanced up seeing the spear the angel had, he wasn't going to do anything yet she could tell. The Halfling's eyes just focused on a point on the ground, she felt a holy rope get wrapped around her neck and then one was swung around her mouth slamming it shut since it had been open to allow the blood to flow out easier. She felt them pull the ropes to make her stretch her neck out so it would be easier to hit.

"STOP IT! SHE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Jerry let out, he saw Callista try to jerk back against the ropes but more guards went over to help hold her head in place.

"Didn't DO anything?" The leader let out looking over at Jerry as he pointed to the large groups of dead guards lying around "She did plenty of damage! Look around you… this demon destroyed nearly half our guards in a matter of Seconds!" he let out glaring at the other angel.

---

"Why?" Kadaj let out, sitting on his bed. It was still nighttime in this realm. He was almost at the point of tears. The silver-haired man couldn't believe Jess wanted to go through this. "I guess... like everyone said when she supposedly died... if I love her, then I can let her go."

---

"I just want you to be happy," Marcus replied, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks..." The ninja let out as she cuddled closer. She didn't want to do anything with him right now besides cuddle. And the woman was glad he respected that.

"Just... don't rush into anything. That's a lot coming from me."

"I'm not intending to," Jess answered. She had her eyes closed, drifting into sleep. The demon was also doing the same.

---

Jerry narrowed his eyes matching the glare of the leader, he slammed his elbow into one of the guards and stomped his foot down onto the others foot and bolted towards the Demoness. Sitting his hand on her shoulder her made her disappear, getting her out of this place was his main concern.

"IDIOT!" The leader yelled out as he slammed his fist into the other angel's face. He watched as the man just fell to the ground and smirked "You know your actions could get you banished."

Jerry didn't move as he sank his fingers down into the grass of the area, he knew he'd get his ass in trouble but he didn't want to see Callista get killed because well he did after all like her a lot. "I don't care if I get banished. I didn't want to see you kill her." He let out finally.

---

Callista came crashing down in the lobby of the hotel that Marcus, she had been shifted back to her human form from the teleportation spell Jerry had used on her. Shuddering she felt suddenly cold, but yet she was panting like she was burning up. The demoness shuddered again as she felt the blood running down her body and down to the floor, she knew she still had spears in her body. She coughed up some blood as she got herself up on all fours, trying to get up to her feet wasn't going to be possible right now. The Halfling heard a bunch of screams and the sounds of people yelling get medical supplies and everything…

"Get every available staff member down here now!"

Callista chuckled a bit, why should they be helping her? She was clearly close to death… or so she thought. The demoness felt a couple people help her to her feet, although her legs didn't want to move or anything. Hissing when she felt someone start to move one of the spears the Halfling let out a warning growl, making the person stop the action.

---

Jess opened her eyes when she heard the screaming coming from the lower levels; although, to human ears it would be almost inaudible.

"Did you hear that?" She asked the demon. Apparently he was more than half asleep. "Marcus?" The ninja shook his body.

"Hmm?..." He let out, lazily. He'd been up quite awhile.

"There's something down stairs." Jess got up and off the bed.

---

Callista let out a rough gasp when she felt one of the people jerk one of the spears from her body. Stupid asshole… that's what sprang to her mind seeing how they seemed to literally WANT to kill her. The Halfling let out a growl feeling another of the spears start to move. The demoness was weak right now but like hell if she was going to let them pull out another one of those things… jerking forward she pulled out of the grasp of the two people holding her and turned around snarling, her eyes red as they narrowed.

"Easy now… we're trying to help." One of the people let out.

Callista growled as she flexed her claws for a moment her tail jerking around like mad behind her. She noted that a good portion of the floor was pretty much covered in blood… the Halfling let out a hiss as some blood dripped down onto the floor from her chin. She didn't want help… not from these people anyway. Taking a step back the demoness let out a warning growl at one of the people who tried to walk up to her. This apparently didn't seem to have any effect on the person since they had walked up and kept Callista from falling back down on her knees.

---

"Marcus!" Jess exclaimed, shaking his leg. It didn't seem much use to try to wake up the sleeping demon. "Geez, he sleeps like a log." The woman then hurried up and went out the door. There were mortals around so she didn't want to give away that she was a demon.

The woman pushed the elevator button... a few moments passed as it didn't reach her. "Damn it..." She looked to the right to see a big sign that read 'Stairs.' The ninja then rushed over and started down the stairs. When she reached the first, she could sense Callista. Something about Marcus kept her from sensing anyone nearby. Jess walked down to the lobby and gasped. There was so much blood on the floor.

"Callista?" She let out, slowly approaching the demoness.

Callista let out a soft growl and felt the person that was holding her let go. The demoness snarled for a moment before she went down on her knees shuddering in pain.

"Ma'am we have to ask you to stay away…" One of the people said walking in front of Jess.

The Halfling hissed and tried to lash at the person that grabbed the spear; she hit their arm with her claws and growled narrowing her eyes. Shuddering a little more she let out a couple heavy breaths as she glanced over seeing the man blocking Jess.

"I know this woman," Jess stated, going right passed the person blocking her. "Callista, let's... get you to a more private place then we can teleport somewhere else." The ninja was a few feet away from Callista. She was more afraid of getting whacked by one of the spears sticking out of her.

"I don't want your help." The Halfling hissed out with a growl as several drops of blood feel from her chin and onto the floor. "I don't want anyone's help…" She hissed and cringed in pain clutching her chest for a moment with her hands as she let out a rough breath that made her cough up blood.

"Okay, then, whatever you want..." Jess turned around and started towards the elevator. She wasn't in much of a hurry this time. "I'll be with Marcus." The ninja waved but still didn't face the demoness.

Callista let out a growl as a person grabbed one of the spears. She used up some energy and teleported by Jess; she was half standing and half hunched over "I'd rather be up there than down here with these morons…" The Halfling let out through a rough breath.

Jess pointed to the floor then to Callista's 'spears'. "You're trailing blood, and I don't know if you'll fit in the elevator with all those spears in you," The ninja let out.

"Well I'm going to be trailing blood with all these wounds…" The Halfling let out and clutched a spear "As for the spears…" She cringed for a moment as she pulled on through her chest "I'll take my chances… and just pull them out…" she let out through a couple rough breaths before she threw the spear down onto the floor. Callista knew the people were watching her… heh let them watch. She grabbed another spear, this one had the end of the blade broke… must have been taken off when it got slammed through.

Jess faced away from Callista. Even if she dealt with blood a lot, lately, she didn't want to see anymore for awhile.

"Let me know when you get the spears out," She stated, still feeling tired. The ninja had fought Callista a few hours back; she talked with Kadaj about the divorce; and only laid down for a few minutes with Marcus. She'd lost blood during the fight with Callista, and she was slowly regaining it... yet it was faster than humans.

---

Kadaj was still in his bedroom. Now, he had a photo album out of his and Jess' wedding. _I remember this..._ He smiled as he traced a hand over the picture of the ninja in her wedding gown. _She was still human._ It was about another month until their second anniversary. They were married in late November.

The silver-haired man took a second look at a picture. Yugo was holding Jess, fooling around. He let out a weak chuckle. It was hard to laugh, knowing that your wife wanted a divorce. _Usually, once her mind's made up, she goes for it all the way..._ He turned the page, seeing a group picture of him, Jess, Jen, Seph, and a few others.

"Still..." He began, looking at the other group picture that was sillier than the other. "That was a good question, Jess." Kadaj turned the page again. _Exactly why did I marry her?_ His eyes stared at the picture of him and Jess kissing in front of the minister. Somehow, this one had gotten out of place. He shrugged it off, turning to the next page.

Memories were all he had of her right now... why did he marry her? Why does she want a divorce? _"It's because I'm not loyal."_ He quoted in his mind. _Does she want a divorce so she'll be able to screw around again?_ The swordsman turned down that thought as well. _I shouldn't think that about her... But if we supposedly do have kids, is she going to raise them herself? Is she going to let me keep one-- That would be impossible. I'd be too busy to spend any time with it._

Kadaj then turned the page again. He didn't know what to feel for her anymore. Anger? Grief? Sympathy? What? He knew he loved her, but the swordsman wanted to know another thing... how did she feel for him?

---

Seiga let out a sigh. He was in another secluded area of a desert. He now resided in an abandoned Hogan. The half demon had repaired it and was now lying on the ground, thinking of what to do. He mastered the shadow clone technique, teleporting, and a few other moves he'd been working on. 

"I doubt I could beat Jess, though..." He let out. "She's always getting better. She's always getting stronger." The eighteen year old sat up. "I left when I was seventeen and now, I'm eighteen..." Seiga looked at the bear room. He wanted to get a job so he wouldn't steal.

"I'm disappointed in my son..." An echoing voice was heard. The half demon stood up quickly, looking at the entrance and waiting for the thing to come in.

"Who's there?"

"He went soft for a demoness and now... he's just a waste like his sister..." The voice went on as Seiga stayed on guard. "Nothing like you... you have more potential..." Seiga felt a presence behind him; he turned around to face a demon that had black hair with white streaks. 

"Who are you?"

"Who do you think I am?" The demon stepped forward towards Seiga. His presence was unbearable. The younger half demon stumbled backwards. He couldn't be in an enclosed area with a demon like this. "Kip Darkheart..." The man finally said, watching the 'boy' stand up.

"Marcus' father?" He let out, trying to keep from falling again. _How the hell is he doing that? I feel as though I can't run away or teleport..._ Soon the weight felt lifted.

"You're in the shadows, boy. I control the darkness. I can manipulate even the most powerful beings and erase people from history," Kip stated. "You're Seiga Blackstar. I've heard about you. The boy who lost his soul to Star... And the only one to ever get it back--"

"Rei Lee got it back for me. I was still a child--"

"A child? Interesting..." The demon smirked as he watched Seiga trying to back up to the safety of the sunlight. "I just want to ask you... do you desire... power?"

"Why?"

"I can give it to you... Just let me train you. I want you to have a taste of what it's like to be a true demon... Imagine... being able to defeat any opponent. No one to stand in your way--"

"Why do you want to do this for me?" Seiga interrupted, now standing his ground.

"I said that you have more potential than my pitiful son. He had to go and get emotions. He had to go and get love..."

"I heard that your wife died. You weren't ever in love?"

"I was. Then I learned it was a waste of time. You don't have that much love, do you? At least, not for many people." Kip smirked in the darkness.

"I..." The half demon began. "What would my mother think of it?"

"You'd be able to protect her... and Sephiroth. Trust, me... Mr. Blackstar. Or would you want to be weak and fail like your brother did? He's a screw up--"

"I'll..." He interrupted again. "I'll join."

"Well, let the training begin." The demon shook Seiga's hand as they teleported out.

---

Callista chucked the last spear down to the floor, she nearly toppled over due to the pain she had in her body and she was using the wall as support for now. Recovering for a moment she straightened herself out and took in a quick breath to try and get her mind away from the pain "There… all out." Her voice kind of trailed off towards the end… she really sounded a lot weaker than she normally did. "I'm… such a screw up…" the Halfling let out softly as she shuddered for a moment in pain.

---

Seph was leaning back against the wall when he heard the doors open. Cat like mako eyes focused on Amelia as she walked in, he sneered seeing her and her littler servants… they always annoyed him.

"Well… I can't seem to trust any of my little servants… look at what they have gone and done… left you three unattended with loose chains." Amelia let out as she walked up the stairs, glaring back at the two women who were following her.

"Your little servant went off with your little partner…" Sephiroth let out with a growl.

"Hmmmmm… well then I shall leave those two alone for awhile." The dragoness let out with a chuckle. "You two tend to Alex and Yuraska… I shall take care of Mr. Hot head here…" She stated chuckling when she saw Seph narrow those cat like orbs at her.

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE AMELIA!" Alex let out and charged at the dragoness to only have the chains on his arm jerk him back.

"Oh and what are you going to do if I don't?"

Alex growled and got back up to his feet sneering at the golden dragoness. "I swear I'll rip out your damn heart!"

Amelia let out a hiss as she walked over grabbing Alex in a choke hold "I'd like to see you try…" she let out with a cold hiss.

---

"If you're a screw up then what would that make me?" Jess let out. She turned around to see the bloodied up Callista. "I know you don't want any help, but..." The ninja placed a hand on Callista's shoulder and healed most of her wounds, although there were still cuts here and there. Jess felt weaker now, but she didn't want to show it. "Now... you won't trail as much blood..." She turned around and walked over to the elevator, pushing a button.

Callista stopped the door from closing and walked in, she didn't feel like she was about to fall over at least "I don't care if you help me… I just didn't want those morons out there helping…" the Halfling let out, her voice still sounded weak but she was regaining energy "Your not a screw up… you actually love someone… look at me… I can't even love my own husband." She let out sighing as she leaned back against the back wall of the elevator.

Jess walked in, too. She pushed the button for the top floor. The ninja leaned against a wall, too. Looks like no one else wanted on with them as the door closed. "Then why did you marry?" The woman questioned.

"We loved each other at first… then after one year it went to hell in a hornets nest." The Halfling stated and sighed feeling the elevator start to move "He never spent time with me, he never cared… it wasn't meant to be and he knew it but he still treats me like I'm… his property." Callista stated snorting.

After a few moments, Jess felt the elevator suddenly stop. She tried teleporting out, but she couldn't. "Damn it..." The ninja muttered. The lights started going dim. "Can you teleport? Something's keeping me from doing that..." She picked up the phone and tried to see if anyone would pick up.

Callista felt the elevator jerk to a stop and tried to get out by teleporting, the same for her she couldn't get out "Not working for me either…" the Halfling stated and tried again, same thing. She let out a sigh and just rubbed her forehead "Maybe it's just some power outage or something." She let out.

"I wonder why there would be a power outage." Jess took a seat on the floor. "I would suggest we go up there and climb out... but I'm way too tired." The ninja sighed and wrapped her arms around her legs. "The lights aren't coming back on, either."

Callista glanced up and saw the emergency door at the top of the shaft. The Halfling looked at the sides of the elevator seeing the holding bars. Getting a grip the she pulled herself up and balanced herself with her back to the wall shoving open the door "Well I can get you up… I'm not that tired and I have enough energy to get you up to the top…" she stated, she didn't want to stay trapped in this thing for hours.

"Alright... but if it starts moving, I'm screwed," Jess stated, getting up. "Then what do I do when I get up there, huh?" She added. "Climb? I don't think I have enough strength to pull myself up, let alone open one of the elevator doors by force."

The Halfling flipped herself up through the emergency exit "You can just hold onto my back… I'll carry you up." She stated and looked in through the hole "And then I should have enough energy to go into my full form to open the doors…" Callista added in holding her hand down so Jess could get up "You won't have to do anything." She added in.

"Shit!" Jess let out as the elevator suddenly started moving as the lights went back up. "I don't think getting out's a good idea right now." She leaned back against the wall. The ninja just wanted sleep and also wondered why she couldn't teleport.

Callista felt the elevator start back up and quickly got herself back in rubbing her shoulders as she landed on the floor. She went back to leaning against the wall. Most of the bleeding stopped from her wounds and she was getting more of her energy back. The Halfling was silent now, she didn't really feel like talking much right now… plus… it wasn't in her nature to talk.

Jess kept against the wall. She didn't want Callista alone in the room with the sleeping Marcus, nor did she want to leave Keia alone with her children due to the fact that Keia was weaker now. _I guess I'll just sleep beside Marcus..._ She thought, watching the door open. The ninja started walking out and to her room. She took out the hotel's card as she walked and slid it through the door's electronic locking system.

Callista walked out and saw where Jess had gone she leaned against the wall next to Jess after she had walked up "I'll just take a shower and leave… I don't really want to be here… in fact I didn't want to come here." The Halfling stated sighing as she closed her eyes. "I'll be out of your way…" she stated not finishing what she wanted to say.

"Whatever you want to do," Jess stated, opening the door. She walked in and to the bathroom to wash the blood off her hands. The ninja walked out and lay on the bed beside Marcus. The demon was out cold, and he didn't seem like he was going to get up anytime soon.

Callista sighed and walked in; she went to the bathroom and closed the door. Making her cloths she had on disappear she made a new set appear on the counter of the room before she got into the shower to wash off. Her wounds were just cuts and the like but when the water made contact it made the Halfling hiss out in pain, like a damn paper cut when it gets hit with water. "Stupid Jerry… he should have just let me die…" she mumbled out running her hands through her hair to get the blood out of it.

---

Jess wondered how Keia was doing... she also wondered about Seiga. That guy was always hiding something it seemed.

---

The Halfling finished up washing herself off and just got out of the shower putting on the tank top and shorts that she had brought up. She didn't feel like dressing heavy, plus with her wounds she'd need the air to help heal them. "Humph… I don't think I'll be getting anywhere with these…" she mumbled out running her fingers over one of the larger wounds she had on her side. "Holy marks…" she mumbled out seeing the area around one of the wounds flash "Smart boys… are trying to track me…" Callista let out smirking as she mumbled out something in Elvin making the marks disappear "But not smart enough…" she let out before grabbing a towel and wrapping it over her shoulders as she walked out of the room.

Jess moved in closer, making herself go under Marcus' arms. She put her arms around him, too. The woman felt more secure, yet... she wanted him to be awake to enjoy this as well.

_Well, maybe it's a good thing you're not awake._ She thought.

Callista glanced over seeing Jess with her arms around Marcus, the Halfling let out a chuckle and shook her head. She caught a glimpse of the box she had given Jess to give to the demon… walking over the Halfling ignored Jess and picked up the box opening it pulling out the picture. The demoness sighed and walked over sitting down in a chair sitting her cheek on her free hand as she looked at the picture. _"Yeah… you two are lucky your not like me… but then again being down in hell with your father isn't much luck…"_ she thought closing her eyes.

"I'm not as deep of a sleeper as you think I am..." Marcus let out, kissing Jess on the forehead, completely surprising her.

"Fooled me," She responded, keeping her eyes closed. The ninja really wanted sleep, but it didn't seem to want to come to her.

"I knew it was Callista down in the lobby." He held Jess closer to his body.

"You do realize that I'm right here right?" The Halfling let out glancing over to Marcus "And I can hear you loud and clear." She stated a bit irritated that the two seemed to ignore the fact that she was still in the room. Although she just rolled her eyes and went back to looking at the picture before she put it back in the box closing it as she leaned back against the chair closing her eyes for a moment.

"I'm well aware that you're here," Marcus responded. He traced the now sleeping ninja's cheek and closed his eyes, too.

Jess was out at the moment. Everything finally hit her at once before she 'killed over'.

"I apologize... normally someone's not in the room when we're in the same bed."

Callista snorted and kept her eyes closed. "I'd rather be facing god than be in here watching your sorry ass with her." The Halfling mumbled out.

"Then get out of here so you can't watch," The demon responded. He closed his eyes again, going back to sleep.

"Oh I'd leave if I had a place to go…" The Halfling let out cracking open her eyes "Trust me this was the last place I wanted to come but Jerry had to be a goody goody ass hold and send me here so now I'm pretty much stuck since I can't go back to hell or go to another Holy Realm without goody ass Jerry sending me out." She let out growling about the thoughts of Jerry and of all the places he could have sent her to.

"You could go to the other room with Keia," He suggested. "I don't think you'd want to wake up after Jess does... you might not like the sight."

Callista just laughed and shook her head "Do you actually think I'd want to leave you alone in this room with her?" she questioned.

"If you want to keep your eyesight, yeah," The demon responded.

"Maybe being blind will do me good." Callista let out with a scoff as she shook her head "It might help me from getting all mushy gushy around your damn ass."

"Me?" Marcus let out. "You're one of the least people I'd want to like me."

"I don't see how I could have ever thought of loving a selfish bastard like you." Callista let out growling a bit "I used to see some good in you but OH MAN was I wrong. There's nothing good about you."

"Thank you," Marcus answered. "I don't see how you could ever think of loving such a selfish bastard, too."

Callista snorted and crossed her arms looking at Marcus with those purple electric eyes "You know somehow I just can't bring myself to actually hate you… I should just come over there and smack one right on your ass. But then again… that wouldn't be right now would it?"

"No..." Marcus replied keeping his eyes closed. He was now going to sleep. The demon didn't want to continue the senseless arguing with Callista.

The Halfling let out a chuckle and flipped the box up a couple times in her hand "Hey why don't you stay awake for a bit longer?" she let out chucking the box at the demons forehead like a baseball "It might do you some good to stay up a couple days!" she let out.

Marcus felt the impact of the box against his head. The corner of it hit him, pretty hard, drawing a bit of blood. It spilled onto Jess' cheek and a bit on the pillows. "Damn it..." He muttered as the wound healed. The demon placed the box beside the bed. _You're going to hate me even more, Callista..._ He thought. "Hope you like what you did..."Marcus licked the ninja's cheek to get the blood off... in somewhat of a sensual way.

"Disgusting bastard…" Callista mumbled out seeing Marcus lick off the blood "I should have thrown that harder…" she mumbled out as she crossed her legs "And that's not exactly the proper way to lick someone's cheek." The Halfling let out smirking a bit.

Jess turned her head and found herself with Marcus' tongue on her lips. She watched him blush slightly and just started chuckling.

"I'm not a heavy sleeper," She stated after the demon removed his tongue. "Why were you licking me anyway?"

"There was blood on you."

"You know that's not a proper way to lick someone's cheek?"

Callista rolled her eyes and leaned back in the chair crossing her arms as she mumbled a few choice words under her breath. She reopened her eyes when she felt pain come from one of her wounds, sighing the Halfling ran her hand over one of the larger wounds on her side… "Damn…" she let out realizing she couldn't heal the wound with her own powers. The demoness closed her eyes again and heard some of the yelling that was going on downstairs, she just laughed realizing that some of the guests must have ran into the rather large mess down there.

"Hey, Callista," Jess began as she sat up. "It didn't seem like you came here by choice. Someone must've sent you... and in doing so saved your life. By code, aren't you supposed to serve them?" She added.

"Jerry… he saved me yes and it is true that I would be bound by the code to serve him… but there's a slight problem. In saving me he went against the codes of Heaven and is most likely going to be sentenced to death." The Halfling explained "Angels… saving demons aren't taken lightly up in heaven so the maximum punishment is always taken… and if they found out he loved me… then the punishment will be a lot worse." Callista sighed, the angel did love her and that would mean that he was going to be in for it… "Demons cannot server angels…"

"Well... just a thought," The demoness let out before laying back down. She closed her eyes, trying to sleep again.

"I need some sleep, too," Marcus added also closing his eyes.

Callista jerked up and nearly fell out of the chair, the Halfling glanced around seeing that she was still in the hotel room… she glanced over seeing Marcus and Jess sleeping in the bed and rolled her eyes. Getting up she walked over and grabbed the box from the floor beside the bed. She was about to drop it on Marcus' face when she decided not to… sitting on the side table she just went to locate the kitchen and got a glass of water, she made some red powder appear and dipped it in drinking the substance she closed her eyes wondering how long she was out… "Probably a few hours." She mumbled out licking some of the red liquid off her lips.

Jess' eyes opened quickly from a nightmare. She sat up slowly with a hand on her head. _I don't even feel like I got any sleep..._ She thought to herself, seeing that Callista wasn't in the room.

"Are you okay?" Marcus asked, seeing the ninja with a hand on her head.

"Yeah. It's was just a bad dream," She responded, getting off the bed. The woman looked out the window. It was nighttime now and dark outside.

---

Callista glanced over her shoulder hearing voices come from the other room. She sighed and walked to the door to the kitchen leaning against it "You should get some more sleep. It's only been a few hours." The Halfling let out drinking from the cup as she stared over at the two.

Jess watched as the demon drifted back into sleep. "I would if I could," She responded. "Something's keeping me from sleeping." The ninja took a seat on a nearby chair. "But it's not your problem so you don't have to worry."

"Nightmares…" Callista let out as she finished off the drink "I have them a lot… but if you don't want to talk about it I won't bug you." The Halfling let out as she went back into the kitchen washing out the glass the Halfling let out soft sigh. She was kind of feeling a bit guilty… knowing that Jerry might get killed because of her "His fault for saving me…" she mumbled out as she dried her hands and went back into the other room taking a seat with her elbows sitting on her knees.

Jess leaned back in the chair, feeling Marcus' coat against her back. She sat back up and grabbed the coat. Getting up and putting the coat on, the ninja headed towards the exit of the room.

"I'm going out," She stated, walking towards the door. "I don't know when I'll be back. I just have to check something." The woman then walked out.

The Halfling nodded and took a side glance at Jess watching her walk out of the room. Her eyes set on Marcus for a moment before she just closed them trying to go back to sleep, if she could. She was used to only having a few hours of sleep so her body was kind of wide awake right now.

Jess walked down the hallway, still feeling uneasy. _Me and my stupid nightmares. I still can't get over the fact I was easily captured._ She stopped in front of the elevator. Looking up as the doors opened, she gasped.

"Hello," The other demoness began.

"You're... dead... but your presence is still the same..." The ninja somewhat froze.

"No welcome hug? I thought you were a better mother than that," She added.

"I saw you die-- You're not possessing a demon are you?"

"Actually, her spirit kinda left the body so I took over." She walked out and stood in front of Jess. "You don't believe I'm Kaileena, do you?"

---

Callista cracked open her eyes… she got a sudden chill down her spin feeling uneasy. Getting up the Halfling went over to the bed and grabbed Marcus' shoulder shaking it a bit roughly… he slept like a damn rock… well that's one thing she had to give him credit for. Rolling her eyes she figured she'd get yelled out for a moment but she wanted to wake him up because of that uneasy chill she had earlier. Getting up on the bed the demoness straddled Marcus' hips and shook his shoulders again "All right lover boy get up…" she let out.

Marcus awoke and quickly teleported out from under Callista. "Who wouldn't wake up to that?" He let out and rubbed his eyes. 

---

"So you're alive again, huh?" Jess let out, walking past the girl. "What of it?" She pushed the first floor button as Kaileena quickly rushed in.

"Of all things, I thought you might be happy."

"Who wouldn't be happy to see their daughter that they barely knew? And almost got them pregnant?" The ninja rolled her eyes.

"So I screwed up--"

"You know you really hurt that guy," She interrupted. "I don't know where he is, but you better find him before he does something stupid."

"Please give me another chance."

"Whose body are you in, anyway?"

"I don't know, but she's not that strong... at least she's a demon. I can teleport, but I can't exactly control it." Kaileena looked at the ceiling of the elevator.

"You're 18 so why don't you go live on your own. Seiga is."

"Seiga's been..." The demoness couldn't put it in words. "I was in heaven, watching him... he's been seduced by the darkness."

"Well, that's his path. You know what? I'm through worrying about others and jumping into things that aren't my business--"

"Is that why you and my dad are getting a divorce?"

"You heard that?" Kaileena nodded.

"That's not the reason. You're too young to understand--"

"I'm eighteen, Mother. And I don't even know how old this body is, but--"

"Let's see you get married and keep that marriage stabilized," The ninja interrupted. "It's not all about love and shit like that. There are other... matters involved as well. What me and Kadaj had two years ago... it's not there anymore..."

"What is _it_?"

"I'm not sure, but it's gone. Maybe it's the love, maybe it's me changing--"

"Or Marcus."

"Or him..."

"I want you two to stay together. I don't want my parents separated..."

"I barely know you..." The demoness began. "Those words meant nothing..." She felt the elevator come to a stop. The ninja then walked out and started towards the exit of the hotel.

"And all this time I thought you were a great person..." Kaileena whispered as Jess turned around to see the girl standing out of the elevator. "I guess this is it, and then... you're just going to leave me..."

"I don't think I was ever there," The ninja answered, starting to walk out of the hotel.

The demoness felt tears coming down her face. _The great "Jess" Keia always told me about... doesn't exist..._ She started to go out of the hotel as well, but not to follow her mother.

---

Callista rolled her eyes and crossed her arms "Did you feel that... thing earlier?" she questioned getting herself off the bed, she still felt uneasy from what happened and really it was bugging the hell out of her. "It happened when Jess left…" The Halfling stated looking over at Marcus "I know your tired and all… but you should go check on her…"

"Why do you care? She's just a _sex toy_," Marcus replied, walking towards the door. "Fine..." He shrugged and teleported out.

---

Jess let out a slight gasp when Marcus appeared in front of her. "Callista said something was going on and to check on you."

"Nothing. Just go back and get some sleep." The ninja walked on ahead.

"Since I'm up, I think I'll walk with you--"

"Marcus..." The demon turned his head towards her. "I want to be alone."

"But--"

"Please." Jess walked faster as Marcus stopped.

_Something is wrong..._ He thought.

---

Callista lay back on the bed with her arms behind her head; she chuckled a bit closing her eyes thinking about that question. Why did she care if Jess left? Good question… one that she couldn't answer. Her tail twitched off the side of the bed… she's changed a lot and most anyone could probably tell "Maybe… I'm garnishing more respect for everyone…" she let out sighing a bit "I shouldn't respect anyone…" the Halfling mumbled out shaking her head. That chilly feeling was gone now… "Thank god… well… why should I be thanking him? He probably wants to blow me up." The demoness let out with a scoff.

It was now morning and Jess hadn't returned. "What happened?" Marcus let out.

Callista cracked open her eyes, hearing Marcus. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, must have fallen asleep again after she practically bitched out God… "I feel asleep after you left to see Jess…" The Halfling let out yawning as she sat herself up on the bed, curling her tail up beside her as she stretched out her arms for a moment "She didn't come back yet?" she questioned looking over at the demon.

"It's 7 A.M., and she's still out..." Marcus stated, turning his head towards the window. "Where the hell is she?"

---

"I doubt they'll care if I'm gone for awhile..." Jess let out. She was sitting on a mesa in the desert area of the time realm.

"Trust me, they miss you," Kaileena let out from behind Jess. "I just thought about you and here I am--"

"Go away."

"Give me another chance."

"How about if you just leave me alone? It would do some good for me. It'll do good for you." Jess kept her focus ahead of her. The drop down would probably kill her if she were a human. But as a demon, she'd heal in a matter of minutes.

"I'm asking you as a daughter..."

"Let me think about it, and I'll get back to you. In the mean time, why don't you find your lover?" The demoness sighed.

"Yuraska? I can't sense him--"

"That's because he's not in this realm." The ninja got up and walked in front of Kaileena. She discreetly opened a portal behind the younger woman. "I'm sure you'll find him here--" Jess pushed her through and quickly shut the portal. "What will it take to get some alone time?"

---

"She mentioned she didn't know when she'd be back…" The Halfling let out as she stretched out a bit more "Maybe she just wants to be alone for awhile?" she questioned looking at Marcus for a moment "And maybe this has to do with that strange feeling… that chilly feeling I had last night… I don't know if you felt that but I did… and it's just…." Callista shuddered at the thought "Creepy…"

"I'm just worried. She's really not even taking care of her children," The demon took a seat on a couch. "I think I was too tired to feel anything."

---

Kaileena landed with a thud in an empty parking lot. She glanced around to see that it was dark. Yuraska's presence was faint, but it was there. The girl then teleported to the area. She found herself in a dark room. _Well, if I die again it won't matter. I just hope it's more painless this time around._

Alex let out a grunt; he wasn't really able to get comfortable because Amelia had so kindly lifted them about 10 feet in the air. The dragoness had taken Sephiroth to the 'torture area' as she liked to call it… the dragon had heart some of the rough yells come from that room before Seph was brought here… he didn't want to hear Seph's. He glanced over to Yura, seeing the muzzle that Amelia had put on his face; he was in his anthro form and couldn't change back because of that thing either.

The drake had a bloody face, and his arms had blood dripping down them. He shuddered a bit; attacking Amelia wasn't a smart thing apparently. He chuckled for a moment… realizing how stupid he must have been to actually think of attacking the dragoness. Not to mention how desperate he must have been to actually think of that idea. Well he got what he deserved most likely.

---

Callista looked at Marcus for a moment "She's not taking care of her children?" the Halfling let out slightly puzzled at the fact that someone wouldn't actually take care of their own children.

---

"Yura..." The girl let out. She walked up to the dragon. "Is... that you?"

---

"Well, I don't think anything's been easy on her... Plus, Keia loves those kids." Marcus leaned back on the couch. He didn't have his coat on and knew that Jess must have it.

"A mother should care for her children… even if it isn't easy." The Halfling let out.

---

The drake cracked open his eyes upon hearing his name, he let out a bit of a low growl when they focused onto Kai. It was more like a forced growl since he didn't really have much energy left in him.

Alex heard the drake let out a growl and glanced down seeing the girl that was in front of his friend. "Who the hell are you?" he let out "And how do you know Yura…"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." Kaileena let out. "I know you've heard this before... but it's me, Kaileena." She hoped that the drake would hear her out.

---

"I'm sure she'll take care of them once she gets back. Doesn't everyone need alone time?" Marcus responded. He didn't want to put up with Callista now... or ever.

Callista sighed and got up "I see where this is going…" she mumbled out and walked towards the door "Like always you seem to hate me…" The Halfling let out grabbing the doorknob. "And you never give me a chance…" The demoness let out before just walking out of the room.

---

Yuraska let out a soft hiss as a bit of blood fell down from the muzzle. His eyes didn't seem to show much emotion, much less feeling. "Just go away…" he let out with a growl.

Alex glanced down to Yura and saw him trying to get away from the girl. Apparently her presence didn't seem welcome to the drake and the dragon wanted to actually be down there by his friend.

---

Kaileena reached her hands behind Yuraska's head and undid the muzzle. "Jess did the same... maybe it was better when I was dead..." She murmured.

---

"Whatever..." Marcus let out, closing his eyes. He was still wondering about Jess. He couldn't sense her anywhere. Could she have found a way to hide her presence?

---

Yura felt his knees start to shake a bit; he closed his eyes shaking his head his body shuddered "I just… don't want you to get hurt again…" he let out, his voice breaking up a bit due to the swelling up tears coming into his eyes. "I don't want to loose you again…"

Kaileena placed a hand on his cheek. "Should I just leave again, then?" She asked. "Because I can... I can just leave for good."

The drake nuzzled the girl's hand, closing his eyes as a few tears streamed down his cheeks soaking up the dry blood and mixing with it. "P-please… don't leave." He let out softly not wanting to be left alone now. Sure he had Alex as company… but Alex was about as dull as anything else in this place.

"I don't even know where I am. And why are you and your friend chained up?" Kaileena questioned, running her hand down his cheek. She was fairly curious about this place. _I can't even control this demon's power so how can I free them?_

"We're at the DSDA… in Amelia's special chambers." Alex let out looking down at the two. He knew Yura was about to break down, his posture and everything hinted at that. The dragon's eyes glanced over to the door that Amelia had gone into several hours ago… he didn't know when she would come out but knowing the dragoness would be rather ticked to see someone in here messing with the two.

Yura continued to nuzzle Kai's hand, his eyes still closed as he tried to keep the tears back "Amelia… was using us to get… at Jen…" he let out softly, he just wanted to grab the girl in his arms and hug her tight… but with the chains he wasn't able to do any such thing.

"What do you suggest, then? I mean, how to get you two out of here," The girl let out. She missed Yura so much... and wanted to finish what they started, but now wasn't the time.

---

Marcus felt someone on top of him. Quickly, he teleported out from under the person. "Callista, I told you not to--"

"I feel better," Jess stated, sitting on the couch. "I'm going to take care of my kids now... I haven't been such a great mother lately..."

"_Why can't I stay away from him? My minds just… to set…" _The Halfling thought as she walked back down the hallway towards the room. She sighed and opened the door slowly walking in she saw Jess on the couch, she much have come back. Callista's eyes focused around the room fore a moment seeing Marcus as well, she moved to a side and leaned against the wall not saying a word seeing how the two might be talking.

---

Alex glanced around the room "It wouldn't be hard to get out… it's just these chains…" the dragon let out jerking one of his arms "And Amelia's close by… if you can dress up like one of her servants.."

"NO!" Yura let out glancing up at Alex.

"She could get the information on how to work these chains Yura…"

"I don't want her putting herself in danger…" the drake let out as he looked at Kai.

Kaileena jerked back at the sudden outburst. "I'll help." She stood up. "I won't die as easily... I'm somewhat... possessing this lady's body."

The demoness let out a sigh. "But won't she know that I'm a demon?"

"Amelia has a lot of demon servants." Alex let out "Kind of ironic that she hates them to death… she would just think your one of the new girls."

Yura looked at Kai in her eyes, he was worried and it showed "Please don't get hurt…" he let out.

"Where do they keep the clothes? Sensing a person is one thing, but objects, I can't do." Kai looked from Alex and back to Yura. She kissed his cheek. "I'll try not to..."

Yura nodded to one of the doors off towards the entrance of the area "The servants tend to go in there, so I'm sure there will be a changing room." The drake let out.

"If the other servants are in there… just let them know you're the new girl who just got sent down by Herold." Alex stated.

Kaileena nodded, starting to walk to the changing room. She began to think to herself.

_It's my fault... it's because humans and dragons aren't supposed to be with each other... well, supposedly._ She went in and picked up a uniform. The girl started changing. The clothes she was wearing were black... one of her least favorite colors.

---

Marcus heard Callista come in. He hoped she didn't have anything else to throw at him. Jess got up and started towards the exit. The demon grabbed her wrist.

"Jess, what are you going to do, next?"

"Take care of my kids..." She tried to pull her hand away. "Let go. I'm not really in the mood--" The woman felt Marcus' lips against hers. She pushed away. "This isn't like you." Jess then teleported out.

Callista narrowed her eyes shooting a bit of a death glare towards Marcus, why the hell did she come here? Just so she can see his sorry ass flirting with her again? "Typical male… always thinking with your dick instead of your head." She let out with a hiss.

"Why do you care?" Marcus questioned. "I said before, I don't really even like you so why are you still around?" He added.

"For some odd reason I can't seem to leave." Callista let out and kept her eyes on Marcus "And… I care because I don't want to see someone else go through what I've been through." The Halfling stated narrowing her eyes "You males… you're all the same. Just thinking of the females as a sex toy, something that you can fuck and then throw to a side like yesterdays garbage."

"I don't think of Jess that way." He knew it would be hard to believe that after what just happened. The demon really thought she'd kiss back. "You're not any better."

Callista narrowed her eyes a bit more "I've tried my hand at love… Lucifer was just like all the rest. He couldn't commit just to one woman." She let out with a hiss "How do you know you don't think of Jess as just some… sideline sex toy? Do you honestly LOVE her?"

"Yes," Marcus responded without hesitating. "We might over do the physical part, but I do love her." He was looking at Callista straight in her eyes. "Just because your marriage failed doesn't mean other relationships will."

"Is that your dick answering? Or your actual brain?" The Halfling let out her eyes sparking for a moment as they matched his gaze.

"Neither..." The demon began. "My heart." He felt a corny saying that, but it was true to him.

Callista smirked for a moment "You actually think with your heart? Surprising… most males never think with that." She let out with a light chuckle as she narrowed those purple electric orbs "How long would you stay with her before your heart finally says that it doesn't love her?"

"You always think about everything in a negative way. Can't you just let someone be happy even though it might be just temporary happiness?" Marcus let out. "I don't see what arguing with you will do. It's just pointless."

Callista moved off the wall and walked over to Marcus, grabbing his chin with her hand she looked him in the eyes "I know you had another lover at one point, she died am I correct?" the Halfling questioned.

"Don't bring her into this," The demon hissed. He still had feelings for her even though it was more than a millennium ago. Marcus took her hand off him and sat on the bed.

Callista chuckled seeing the reaction she had gotten from him, she could use the one power she had… but didn't want to. Walking over the Halfling sat her hands on Marcus' shoulders "What if I told you I could let you see her again?" she whispered into the demons ear.

"No." Marcus turned his head away from her. "I've heard about this..." He started. "Usually the person ends up worse than before they saw them. I don't want to see her."

Callista just let out a small laugh as she massaged his shoulders for a moment "I wouldn't make her ugly, nor would I make her seem worse than she was before." The Halfling stated as she stopped the massage. He seemed a tad bit… non-resistant towards her this time. Or he would have already moved away.

Marcus teleported behind Callista and pushed her on the bed. "It's not going to work." He started towards the fridge. How long had it been since he'd eaten anything?

Callista smirked and got herself off the bed, she took a moment before disappearing and reappearing behind Marcus wrapping her arms around his waist "Are you sure? You didn't seem as resistant earlier." She let out in his ear, kissing the side of the demons neck a couple times.

Marcus flipped her over his shoulder. "I was thinking about something." He knew flipping her over was a bit too much, but he didn't want her. "No means no."

Callista smirked and pulled Marcus down with her. Her tail ran up between the demons legs "Heh I love men when they get a little rough." She let out with a grin.

"Well, you know--" Jess began, reading a book but looked up at Marcus and Callista. "Oh... you're busy." She turned around and started out the door again.

"Happy?" Marcus questioned teleporting in front of Jess. "Jess, it wasn't what it looked like--"

"She is right. You just look to all of us as sex toys-- I can't believe I--" She pushed him out of the way and started for the door again.

Callista rolled over onto her stomach chuckling as her tail curled up behind her, she kicked her legs up behind her crossing them as she smirked "Heh, see even she agrees…" the Halfling stated "But he is right, it's not how it looks." She let out.

"And why should I believe either of you?" Jess questioned.

"I wouldn't lie to you--"

"Shut up." The ninja walked out of the room.

"Thanks a lot. She hates me, now," Marcus let out, sitting back on the bed.

Callista disappeared and reappeared behind the demon on the bed wrapping her arms around his waist as she nuzzled the side of his neck "Something must have happened… last night for her to be acting that way." She let out softly "But, why go after someone who clearly doesn't seem to have any more interest in you?"

"Why go after someone who doesn't have **any** interest in you?" Marcus questioned teleporting off the bed. "I don't love you. I don't really care about you. Just leave." He took a seat on a nearby chair this time, hoping she wouldn't try anything else.

Callista chuckled and moved over to where Marcus was she wasn't giving up like the last few times. The Halfling ran her hand down over his chest and to the demons pants "I don't know, something about you just keeps me interested and wanting you more and more." She let out grabbing the base of the demons pants "I could please you in more ways than any woman could." The demoness let out with a soft chuckle.

Marcus grabbed her hands, taking them off of him. "I don't care." He teleported to another chair in the room. If she tried again, he'd teleport to a holy realm.

Callista just chuckled a bit, he was playing hard to get and it was kind of really turning her on. But then again she shouldn't be feeling that way about him, the Halfling appeared in front of the demon and grabbed his crotch with her hand as she bent forward kissing him on his lips sitting her free hand on his shoulder. She wasn't playing games anymore, but then again this little game of cat and mouse was rather fun and amusing.

Marcus drew back, trying to teleport, but soon found out he couldn't. "Stop," he ordered, grabbing her hands again. "You know this'll make me hate you more... if that's possible." He already hated the demoness.

Callista smirked for a moment chuckling "Really now how long do you think you'll be able to resist?" she let out feeling the demon grab her hands, although she kept her hand between his legs kneading the region a bit although it was a bit difficult with his hand holding onto hers.

"As long as it takes," Marcus moved her hands off him. "Looks like someone's a hypocrite. So quit bitching about guys supposedly looking to women only for sex."

"Give me the right man and I wouldn't be such a slut." The Halfling let out pulling her hands away from the demon pinning his shoulders down on the chair to make sure he wouldn't really be capable of getting up without a pit of force. Callista put her knee between his legs; she didn't want to do what she normally did with the angel's on Marcus. That would be 'cruel' in his words.

_Jess, I know you can hear me..._ He sent the message to Jess.

_What? Did you want a threesome or what?--_

_I swear nothing happened, but Callista's kind of... trying to get in my pants--_

_There's some other people talking, I can't hear you--_

_I'm the only one using mind connect... You didn't destroy a certain photograph did you?_ Marcus was still trying to keep Callista off him.

_It was more of an accident. But I really didn't mean to. There's two other voices yelling and shit. It's hard to listen to you._ Jess appeared in the room.

"Hey, Callista. Guess who destroyed the photograph?" Marcus looked at Jess, who was clutching her

Callista let out a bit of a disappointed grunt seeing how Jess just magically came in at this time. The Halfling pulled her knee out from between Marcus' legs but kept his shoulders pinned. She glanced over her shoulder at Jess "You hear the twins? Ones a girl, the other a boy?" the Halfling questioned, not really wanting to give up on Marcus just yet.

"Yeah." Jess wondered if it was the kids in the picture.

"Isn't the only way to get rid of it... I don't really want to say because I don't think either of you would like it," Marcus stated. He remembered from the other reality.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you ask the boy?" Marcus questioned, trying to get away from Callista.

"What Mr. Lover boy is trying to say is the only actual way to remove the curse is with sex." The Halfling let out chuckling as she kept the demons shoulders pinned "I have to say… it might be rather interesting. I haven't been with another woman in a while." Callista let out with a smirk.

"I would rather die... again," Jess let out, hearing the girl scream. She clenched her teeth.

_I really don't want to sleep with her, Jess._ Marcus said to Jess.

_You owe me... a hell of a lot..._ The ninja approached Callista. "Fine. I don't want to hear any more screaming."

Callista let go of Marcus' shoulder "Hmmmm you know I'll do this. But under one condition, Marcus has to be with us." She let out chuckling as she looked at Jess before glancing over her shoulder at Marcus. "If not… I could just let you listening to the twins."

---

Yura had his eyes closed when he heard the loud scream come from the one room. His head turned in the direction, Amelia must have been… tormenting Sephiroth again he thought in his mind. He looked forward towards the door where Kai had gone, waiting for her to come out.

"She'll be all right Yura…" the other dragon let out looking at his friend.

"I hope your right…"

---

_When did you destroy the photograph?_ He was tired, but he was willing to risk his life so that Jess wouldn't suffer.

_About an hour ago._ She thought she knew where this was going. _I don't want to remember._

_Alright..._ Marcus concentrated as he appeared in front of Jess, holding the photograph above an open flame. He grabbed it.

"What's the big deal!" The ninja let out.

"Keeping you from getting a headache." He held onto the photo, disappearing back to the bedroom. The demon then handed the photo to Callista. "Here's your damn photo." He let out, sitting on the couch. Marcus appeared exhausted. Another time warp could kill him, but he didn't want Jess or him to sleep with Callista.

"You approach me and I swear... I'll be going off to live in a holy realm," He growled. To anyone, it would appear he was just in a bad mood.

"I was just looking at it--"

"You would've dropped it in the fire." The demon sighed. _Another hour won't hurt..._ He fast forwarded an hour. _Okay, maybe it does..._ He let out a slight grunt due to the pain.

"You're doing worse than an hour ago..." Jess let out worried, placing a wet wash cloth on his forehead. "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm sure." He wondered if Callista was still around, hoping she wouldn't try to pounce him like last time.

---

Kai walked back out in the black uniform. She stuck out her tongue. "I hate black." The demoness walked up to Yuraska and placed a hand on his cheek again. "I'll try to be more careful this time around..." She hugged him. "Maybe we can finish what we started later..." Kaileena whispered to him, hoping Alex wouldn't hear. "I love you..." She added, kissing the side of his neck once, but not in a teasing way.

Yuraska nodded and looked over towards the room "Amelia is in there…" he let out nuzzling the girl's hand that was on his cheek "Just don't do anything that would make her mad…" the drake let out softly.

"Heh… making her mad's the easy part… just let her know you want to let us down for our exercise… that should get you the codes." Alex let out keeping his senses sharp incase one of the other servants came in. "Also… watch out for Seigi. He's running around here as well…"

Yura nodded and looked at Kai "I don't know if… he will be able to recognize you… but please be careful. He could get you in trouble with Amelia… or try to get you in bed like he's been doing with all the other servants in this place." The drake let out sighing slightly "As a servant you must do what you're told in this place…" he mumbled out looking down at his feet.

Alex nodded slightly and looked over at Kai for a moment; he could tell those two really had a special feeling about each other. "If you get us out… I'll get us to Shad- er… Jen's side of the area. Amelia can't touch us there." The dragon let out. "You two would be able to… reacquaint yourselves." He stated with a slight smile.

---

Callista was walking out of the bathroom when she noted Jess and Marcus; she just shook her head and walked over sitting her hand on his shoulder before moving off. She could put a different curse on him… but that wasn't really something that she'd want to do. _"Maybe giving him a permanent boner would do his sorry ass some good. That or give him a horn bug the size of hell." _The Halfling thought as a small smirk formed in her mind _"The horn bug sounds good…" _she thought more before just moving off to the kitchen of the area getting a glass of water she drank it slowly as she leaned against the counter thinking, her tail twirling around behind her in her concentration.

"Could you get Callista away from here?... well, away from me in general," Marcus asked, feeling Jess run her hand down to his abs.

"You were doing better an hour ago... I'm just wondering what happened..." The ninja let out as she took her hand off. "I'll see what I can do." She stood up and looked up at Callista. "Marcus was wondering if you could leave. And stay away from him."

"That was a bit straight forward."

"My mind's somewhere else today." Jess sighed.

---

"I'll be careful," Kai finally said and stood up. "But where should I start looking for the information?" She asked. _I've never been a good 'spy'... I don't know if I can do it at all..._

"Just go talk with Amelia, she'll give you the access codes to the chains since you're a 'servant' for her." Alex let out "If you get the codes you should be able to get us down." The dragon stated.

"Amelia will trust you, but if you run into any trouble. Get out… just leave…" Yura stated looked at Kai for a moment. "If she doesn't answer you, then you can talk with one of the other servants. They will answer your questions." He added in.

---

Callista sipped some of her water "I heard him from in here…" she let out her tail twitching for a moment "Like I have said before, I don't really have any place to go." The Halfling let out, her thoughts still going on which curse she wanted to put on the demon. _"I could put both on him…" _the thought played through her mind as she let out a bit of a wicked chuckle.

The demoness nodded and started towards the door they told her that Amelia would be in. _I never thought I'd be able to talk to my killer after I died._ She glanced back at Yuraska before going in. After a few moments, she opened the door and headed in.

---

"Why don't you go seduce a guy into staying with them?" Marcus let out.

"That wasn't very... nice," Jess remarked.

"It was the only thing I could think of. And I don't think she'd want to be staying with my 24/7 hyper sister," The demon responded.

"Heh… I don't think you'd be able to trust me with your sister." The Halfling let out as she finished off the water. _"He wouldn't know what to do with a permanent boner… horn bug it is." _She thought as she glanced back at Marcus over her shoulder, her eyes focused on his for a moment as they gave off a slight blue glow before she returned her attention straight forward. _"Hehe hope you like my gift ya fucker. Because you're about the have 5 days of a horn bug from hell…" _The thought went through her mind with a chuckle.

---

Amelia glanced over her shoulder hearing someone walk in, she put the so called whip she had back on it's holder and glanced back over her shoulder at Sephiroth, heh finally out cold. The dragoness went to the sink in the area and washed off her hands, they had got caked over with blood from earlier and it wasn't a pretty sight for anyone to see. Toweling off her hands she moved back over to Sephiroth, and looked at him for a moment before scoffing "Pathetic and weak… just like your wife." She muttered out coldly.

"Mistress..." Kaileena let out. "I was wondering if those two dragons could have a bit of a stretch. I could get a group of us servants too watch over each of them." She did a slight bow. _That's Seigi and Seiga's father..._ The girl thought. _I wish I could help, but I really don't know what I can do._

---

"Just leave," The demon directed that order to Callista, feeling something weird going on with him. "Now."

"You can stay in another part of the hotel. I'll pay." Jess reached in the coat pocket. "Well, Marcus will pay, but I'll pay him back later." The ninja drew out two hundreds. She got up and handed it to Callista. "I'll watch over him for now."

Callista let out a chuckle and shook her head "I have someplace that I need to get off to actually." She stated a sly grin forming on her face "You two… have fun." The Halfling let out before she just disappeared leaving the two alone.

---

Amelia glanced over at Kai and stepped down from the stairs as she went down to look the girl over "A new girl… and a demoness at that." The dragoness let out running a hand under Kai's chin "Well they have been good for the past few days… so you can let them down to stretch. Just make sure they don't try anything stupid." She stated and reached back pulling out a card from the back pocket of her shorts "This will give you access to the chains." The dragoness explained holding the card out for Kai to take. The dragoness glanced back at Sephiroth for a moment and her eyes flashed as the chains on him disappeared "You can also… take him back and leave him with the others." Amelia stated as she caught the silver haired man before he fell over in his unconscious state.

---

"Have fun?--" Jess felt hands go around her waist.

"I think you know what she meant..." The demon let out, licking the ninja's ear from behind then nibbling on it. _I should be resting, not doing this..._ He thought and quickly got off Jess. "Sorry..." He apologized and cleared his throat. "I don't know what came over me."

"Why don't you just lie back down while I go wash my face?" She started towards the bathroom, taking off the coat and tossing it on a nearby chair.

_What the hell was that all about, Marcus?_ He thought, lying back on the couch. The demon felt Jess' presence go away for a few moments then come back

after a few moments, Jess came out in one of her nightwear. "I'm going to sleep for a few hours. Wake me up if you need anything." The demoness lay on the bed and closed her eyes.

Marcus was now red faced from slight embarrassment. He wanted to pounce Jess right there, but he resisted the urge. _I shouldn't do it._ The demon rolled over on his side and faced the opposite direction.

---

The demoness nodded and went over to Seph. She shook him a bit, trying to wake him up. If he didn't, she'd probably carry him to the other room.

Seph felt his body get shook slightly, he didn't want to wake up in that nightmarish world again. Although the hands that were on his body now weren't the scale clad hands from earlier. Mako eyes opened and he looked to see who had a hold of him, one of the servants. He saw Amelia walking off towards the back of the room, thanking god that she had her fun for now. The man tried to straighten himself out but his legs were stiff and weren't about to move without being forced.

Kai helped the silver-haired man up and let him lean on her shoulder. This was the first time she ever spoke with him. She started towards the room she was just in. The demoness then helped Seph to a wall nearby Yuraska.

"She gave me a card for this. I don't know where it goes," Kai admitted. She was never really good with high tech gadgets.

---

_I shouldn't be thinking that about her. Especially when we both need rest._ Marcus kept facing away from Jess. _She didn't mind last time... _He sat up and walked over to the bed.

"Jess, I--" He was about to rethink what he was going to say. The ninja seemed to already be asleep. Marcus sat on the bed and shook her shoulder. Jess rolled over, her clothes showing a bit of cleavage.

"What is it?"

"I..." The demon couldn't resist any longer. He **had** to have her right here and right now. He leaned in and kissed her. That wasn't enough. Marcus got on top of Jess and pinned her down.

"I'm tired, Marcus... maybe later--" She was interrupted with another kiss.

"I can't wait until later." The demon pulled up the woman's nightwear, revealing her breasts. He was just one undergarment away from what he wanted.

---

Yuraska glanced around for the control panel but failed in locating it. He sighed for a moment trying to recall where the servants walked but his mind was throwing out blanks.

"Over… in the far corner of the room. There's a control panel for… the chains." Sephiroth let out sensing that Kai wasn't going to hurt the two.

Alex glanced back at Seph, he was breathing heavy and was probably tired to high hell right now. The dragon thought to man was about to just drop over dead right now, he didn't seem to be in the best condition of the three.

Kai walked over to the control panel and swiped the card through. She watched as the chains came loose. "So now what?" She let out. The girl didn't really know what to do. Alex said he'd get them to Jen's place, but how would he get everyone out of here safely? Especially with Amelia in the next room over.

Sephiroth shoved himself off the wall, using most of his energy he walked over and looked at the control panel, locating the right thing to let the two dragons go. He had been watching the servants since he got to this place so he picked up a thing or two from it.

Alex rubbed his wrists a bit feeling the pressure of the chains let go. He ran over and caught Seph before the man fell over, seeing how weak the silver haired man was made the dragon cringe. The dragon glanced around, Amelia would just think Kai was taking them to a private room of the area to have fun with them.

Yura took off over to the others grabbing Kai in a hug as he kissed down the side of her neck. He missed her and it was showing, he just wanted to get her out of that little outfit and have fun but this wasn't the time. The drake ran a hand down the small of her back before he pulled away from her neck kissing the girl on her lips softly.

Alex shook his head and nodded towards the door "There's an elevator in the next room, we can get on there and go up to the top floor and get to the other elevator there and get to Jen's side of the headquarters." He explained letting Seph lean on him, the dragon felt the man shudder in pain and cringed once more.

Kai kissed back, missing that feeling of Yura's lips against hers. She drew back. "Later," She stated, feeling him run his hands up and down her back. The demoness walked towards Alex, following him. She didn't know her ways around this place at all.

The drake nodded and followed beside Kai for a moment following Alex to the door of the elevator. He saw a couple servants coming and watched the door open, pulling Kai in he watched as Alex came in and hit the button to the top floor and the doors closed.

Alex sighed for a moment closing his eyes as he let Seph lean against him, the silver haired man had fallen asleep with his head on his shoulder. The dragon thought he must have been dead tired… no surprise there. Anyone who got tortured by Amelia would be tired to high hell.

Yuraska held Kai close to him with his arms around her waist and his head placed softly on her shoulder, he wanted to kiss her… to touch her… and to taste her again but now wasn't the time. He would have to wait until they got to the safety of Jen's area, then he could get what he truly wanted.

Kai felt Yuraska's head on her shoulder. It still felt weird being back from the dead and all, but she was glad she was with Yura.

"I'm sorry..." She let out. "I... died so easily..."

"I should be the one apologizing." The drake let out as he nuzzled the side of her neck kissing it softly "I couldn't protect you from Amelia… I told you to run when I should have protected you." He let out softly, he wanted to get in her pants right now, finish up the things that they started, the things that they both wanted. To please her, to give her all of himself and for her to give him all of herself. Although that thought was a bit rash even for him, he didn't expect her to give herself to him… not after what happened.

"It's okay. I'm here now, aren't I?" Kai remarked. She found it hard to resist the drake. The girl then wondered how old this body was. _It's a bit hard to tell if this body is a demon..._ She thought to herself, sliding Yura's hands that were around her waist to a lower region of her body.

"Yeah…" the drake let out feeling the elevator stop. He was a bit upset that it had stopped but almost happy, it just kept him from getting with his little lover sooner. He kissed the side of her neck a bit more as he ran his hands over the region for a moment.

"Hehe hey love birds, save it for when we get to the safe area." Alex let out holding the elevator open with his foot. He had turned into his anthro form so he could carry Seph with ease since the man was out cold at the time.

---

Callista reappeared in the bathroom of the hotel room, she smirked hearing a couple groans and moans come from the other room. "Seems… that little curse is doing Marcus some good." She let out chuckling a bit with a bit of an evil snicker in the mix. The Halfling leaned against the wall, just listening to the action as some thoughts ran through her mind.

---

"You can wait, can't you?" The girl let out, getting out of Yura's hold and following behind Alex again. She couldn't wait at all so she had to separate herself from the drake at the moment.

Yura let out a soft grunt at Alex and slowly walked out of the elevator, the drake followed along behind Kai. They were in one of the upper levels which was where the rooms were located. He could pull her into a random room and hope no other dragons were in there, or he could hold off on wanting to please her until they got to Jen's side. _"Alex would get pissed if I just got into a room… might as well follow for now…" _the drake thought.

Alex kept a hold of Sephiroth and walked over to the second elevator waiting for the door to open before he stepped into it. He held the door open by keeping his tail in the way of the sensor. The dragon waited for the two to get in before he moved his tail and pressed the button to take them down to Jen's area. "Almost there… then you guys can continue what you started." The dragon let out with a chuckle.

Kai took a deep breath and exhaled it. She wanted Yura right now, but it would be a bit strange to do it in front of Alex... and around the twins' father.

She leaned on the drake's shoulder. If he teased her again, she'd surely lose it.

Yura nuzzled the side of Kai's neck a bit, god how he wanted to just screw her right now. The drake took in her sweet scent and licked at the side of her neck, wrapping his arms around her waist, he wanted to taste her some more, to take in that sweet scent some more. He grunted and pulled himself back, holding back since he didn't want to do this now… not in front of Alex… even though he knew his friend could see the lust in those white eyes of his.

Kaileena quickly responded and turned around to kiss Yura. _One kiss won't hurt..._ She thought, placing her hands behind his neck. The demoness missed her long silver hair that she once had. Now it was medium length and worst of all... black. And her green eyes were a chocolate brown color instead of the color of her father's eyes. She missed her previous body. It's a good thing she didn't possess an old woman; otherwise, she'd never have came back to see Yura.

Alex turned his head to a side not overly wanting to look at the two. He heard the grunt come from Yura, well the grunt of surprise was more like it, and nearly lost his self control to a chuckle. Lucky for Yura, he actually has a girl that wants him… _"I lost mine when she was killed…" _the dragon thought closing his eyes as he felt Seph shift in his arms.

Yura's little surprised grunt fades as he wrapped his arms around the girl's waist returning this kiss and allowing his tongue to go in and roam. God if Alex wasn't in this elevator he would have just torn off her cloths to ravish her body, he shouldn't be thinking this way though… it wasn't right… was it?

---

Callista disappeared and reappeared in the kitchen getting a glass before she went back to the bathroom, she got her water in there instead of the kitchen since she didn't want to 'disturb the two', sipping the water the Halfling chuckled more "I wonder how long they've been at it?" she mumbled out.

---

Kai let him wander around in her mouth for awhile before she started massaging his tongue with hers. She drew back quickly again.

"We should wait," She let out.

---

Jess gasped when she saw Callista in the kitchen. She rapidly covered her upper body with a blanket. Although, Marcus still had his pants on, but no shirt. He was biting at the ninja's neck at the time, drawing a bit of blood and licking at it.

"I think I know what you meant by 'have fun,'" Jess let out. She was hoping Marcus would stop since there was another person in the room.

Callista let out a chuckle looking over at the two she just shook her head "Your not enjoying it?" she let out with a laugh.

---

Yura shoved himself back against the wall, he was trying hard to resist the urge to just pounce her again. He felt the elevator come to a stop and the doors opened. "Finally…" the drake let out with a groan.

Alex chuckled and shook his head "I'm taking Seph to the medical area… you two… can find a room here and well…" the dragon shrugged as he walked out of the elevator carrying Seph down the hallway.

"I don't know where to go, and I'd rather not do this in an elevator," Kai let out. "Do you have a room, here?" She questioned, ready to follow Yura when he started walking.

---

"Well--" The demon teased Jess' entrance with his fingers. "You did this, didn't you?" She let out as he teased more.

Callista just laughed and closed her eyes shaking her head, god how this was interesting and so damn amusing "Hehe and if I did? What would you do?" she questioned.

---

Yura nodded "Yeah, we're close by." The drake let out as he picked the girl so she didn't have to walk. He nuzzled to the side of her neck before walking out of the elevator and heading towards his room in this area. The drake hadn't been here in a while, the place seemed so damn inviting… and it made him let out a sigh of relief that he wasn't in that damn dark area anymore.

---

"I don't know..." Jess admitted before Marcus kissed her, shifting into his half demon form. He wanted to get rougher, now. The demon then placed his free hand on her chest, massaging it.

---

Kai felt herself being picked up by Yura. She chuckled when he did. It was a bit funny since he seemed to be so serious during his mission to kill Sienna.

"A bit in a hurry aren't we?" She teased.

Yura chuckled a bit and closed his eyes for a moment "I guess… I am." He let out with a bit of a laugh "I'm just happy I'm out of that god forsaken dungeon and…" the drake stopped for a moment to kiss Kai on her lips "I'm glad that I'm with you." He let out with a sly grin.

---

"Seems he likes it rough." The Halfling let out with a bit of a smirk "He'll be like this for 5 days… think you can last that long?" Callista let out with a laugh.

---

"Just a bit ago, you couldn't wait. Now, you're stopping?" Kai let out. She kissed the side of his neck and chuckled.

---

"Five days?" Jess let out. "Holy shi--" She was interrupted as Marcus' fingers went faster inside her. The demoness let a moan escape her lips.

Callista smirked and sipped her water as she let out a soft chuckle "It's a curse… and a very good one at that." The demoness let out with a grin.

---

Yura chuckled and started to walk again coming to a door he nudged it open with his foot and walked in, the room was a rather dark and everything since he hadn't been in it for… god knows how long. His tail came up and flipped the light switch on "Well it's nice to know room service keeps the rooms clean." He let out with a chuckle as he saw the room was kept tidy by the maids that usually ran around. The drake walked into a side room and sat Kai on the bed climbing on top of her he kissed her lips lightly.

Kai kissed back and placed her hands on his sides. She let out a chuckle. "At least we're in a bed room, now," The demoness responded before kissing him again. Was it just her or was he hornier before the came in the room?

Yura ran an arm behind the girls back pulling her into the kiss, he deepened it letting his tongue roam in her mouth massaging hers. The drake kept her body close to his as he shifted to his Halfling form, letting his tail curl around her waist for a moment before it slipped under the shorts to her outfit to mess around with her sensitive area. He let out a bit of a grunt seeing how he almost lost it to his animal side but he held back the urge as he continued to play with her with his tail. The drake broke from the kiss and moved to her neck, kissing down the side placing a couple soft nibbles before he licked it, curling his tongue as he did so to tease her a bit.

Kai moaned in between the kisses. She didn't expect all this... but it felt so good. The demoness let her hands stroke his back and clawed it once his tail started teasing her. She wanted him to enter her right now, but it didn't seem like they were going to go there anytime soon. All she could do now was be pleased by him. Kai didn't want him to stop.

The drake let out a grunt like groan when he felt the girl start to claw at his back, he let out a soft growl as he nibbled at her neck. Not hard enough to draw blood but hard enough to tease her some more. He moved his tail in a sensitive, sensual way to tease her some more, as he kept his arm around her back, softly sinking his claws through the fabric of her shirt. Yura licked at her neck, curling his tongue several more times as he ran his free hand up her shirt and to her chest, massaging the first tender breast he found. God he wanted to stop this teasing, it was driving his animal instincts up the wall… but yet… he couldn't stop the teasing. He wanted to tease her more, to feel her, to taste her more and to pleasure her as much as he could.

---

Callista finished off her water and walked over sitting the glass on the counter in the kitchen, she walked out of the room and into the other keeping her eyes focused on the rather horny demon and his little 'victim' the Halfling just smirked for a moment. As she located a seat sitting down the demoness leaned forward, purple eyes still focused on Marcus and Jess, eventually something would happen.

---

Kai let out another moan. She dug her nails deeper. _I forgot how much I missed life..._ She thought to herself. The demoness reached down and unzipped his pants. She let it go in then stroked his member. It seemed bigger than last time, but maybe that's because they didn't get this far... plus, he was in his dragon form.

The demoness then felt another sensation... she was changing into something else. Maybe from all the tension, her demon form was coming out. Her eyes turned yellow and wolf-like, but she didn't know it.

---

"You can take it off him any time now," Jess let out before Marcus bit at her neck again. She liked what was going on, but she really wanted sleep. "What did he do to deserve this?--" His nimble fingers started up again. "He... saved your life... and..." She grunted. "This is a bit... awkward..." The ninja lost her train of thought.

Callista let out a chuckle as she sat her chin on her hands, her tail twitching around behind her for a moment as she trailed off in thought "He's to up tight… a little curse should liven his sorry ass up." The Halfling let out answering the first question "And quite frankly… I don't want to take it off him."

---

The drake let out another soft growl feeling the girl dig her nails into his back, he felt her hand stroking down in the lower region and leaned the girl forward on the bed so her back was on the cushions. He had enough teasing with his tail down between her legs and went all the way with it, slowly inserting the tip into her before he slowly moved a little more in. Since he didn't want to hurt his lover he kept it simple at first, and slowly moved the tail in and out in a sensual manner. Yura continued to massage the girl's breast as his lips located hers, kissing the girl deeply with a little tongue added into the mix. God how his body was on fire, he wanted her NOW but he was resisting the urge. His free hand went down and tugged down the girl's shorts and the panties she had on, so he could give his tail a little more room to work.

---

Jess thought for a moment... _I'm guessing that she likes that this is bothering me..._ The ninja moved her hand to unzip the demon's pants. She knew he was tired, and that it was only a matter of time before he went to sleep.

_I just wish he didn't have this curse on him. What did he do to Callista besides want to stay away from her?_ The demoness wrapped her legs around Marcus' waist for him to 'get it over with.'

---

Kai let out another moan as she felt the tail go in. The body must not have been... a virgin since it didn't hurt all that much. Her stroking was more teasing now than ever. She wanted to tease him like he did to her, but she was having a bit of difficulty since his tail was giving her so much pleasure.

Yura let out a groan when he felt her teasing him, god he wanted to fuck her brains out right now. Just to give her what they both wanted, but the teasing was still too good. He moved his tail slowly, teasing her insides with the tip as he did slow thrusts with it. One of his hands left her breast and slowly trailed down her side to her leg, he gripped it lightly trying to make sure his claws didn't dig into her skin. The drake wanted to stop the teasing but his mind was saying no, let's keep it up and which that's what he did. Licking the girls lips he went to the base of her neck curling his tongue around as he licked the area, leaving a small trail of liquid in the area he tasted the sweet sweat that she had forming on her body. The salty taste making him want to taste more of her, he wanted to taste her more and wanted to feel her more.

---

Callista quirked a brow as she watched Jess' actions, she just smirked for a moment seeing how the ninja didn't seem to like the fact that she pretty much put a curse on the demon. "You know… it could have been worse. I could have put my second curse on him." She let out laughing as she closed her eyes to shake her head "Which I don't think you or him for that matter would have liked."

The ninja responded with another moan. The demon was getting rougher, and it seemed he was enjoying it. Jess finally shifted all the way into her demon form. If he kept this up, she'd be the one exhausted.

---

The drake's name escaped her lips. She liked the way the tail felt inside her. Who knew Yura could be this good? Although, it was the first time she felt anything enter her. The demoness longed to be in her other body. She missed the feeling of her long hair against her back when she was naked. Now she just felt... well... naked. Between the women's legs began to feel hot... and it wanted his member to be in there instead. Something that felt harder than the tail at the moment.

Yura heard his name escape the girls lips, it made him hunger to hear it get called out more. The drake slowly speeded up the movements of his tail, gripping the girl's leg as he did so. He ran his tongue down to her collar bone, nibbling the area softly before he moved down between her breasts letting his tongue leave a trail of liquid once again. Moving over to the unoccupied breast he licked at it a couple times before he gave it some tender kisses.

The demoness felt his licks at her collar bone. She wanted him from the beginning. Although he already had his tail in her, she felt her breath shudder when the tail speeded up. Kai didn't want this to end. She placed her free hand on his chin, leading his lips up to hers. The demoness then kissed him again... this time with more passion than before.

The drake felt the kiss, it came as a surprise to him at first but he settled in and returned it. Feeling her breath shudder the drake let a soft grin play acrossed his lips, his breath hitched for a moment. God how he wanted to fuck her now, he wanted to feel her around his member and wanted to feel her warmth. His grip on her leg loosened as he moved his tail with a couple more quick thrusts before slowly withdrawing it. The dragon reached back, grabbing the hand that was messing with his member moving it away as he moved forward. He deepened the kiss as he slowly moved himself and allowed himself to slide into her, god how it felt so good. Yura let a soft groan escape from his lips; he started out slowly with slow gentle thrusts. To tease her more, he loved to tease and it was fun to him in his mind.

Kai felt him teasing again. She hated the teasing going on... yet... she like it. The demoness was happy that they finally made it this far without being interrupted. _I wish I still had my other body instead of this... 'Used' one..._ She thought to herself. Her hand went up his back and slowly went back down, slightly clawing it.

---

Amelia came out of the room, her tail twisting around behind her. She wasn't paying much attention at first as she walked out, taking the time to glance up where her captives were supposed to be held. The dragoness snarled and let out a growl as her red eyes narrowed and she let out a roar. She glared back over her shoulder seeing several servants looking out of the dressing room; they quickly went back in when they saw the angered dragoness stomping over. Kicking the door open the golden dragoness glared around the room "Where is she?"

"W-where is who ma'am?" one of the servants let out.

"The little new girl!" Amelia let out with a hiss.

"New girl?"

Amelia hissed and grabbed the servant by the throat and jerked her out of the room, hearing the girl gasp for breath made the dragoness smirk slightly. "The new demon girl that was here just earlier." She let out with a cold, cruel growl.

"W-we d-didn't s-see her." The servant let out feeling the dragoness tighten her grip on her throat.

"She couldn't have gotten far… with those 3 in tow." Amelia let out with a snarl.

---

Seigi yawned, standing in the shower. It got really wild earlier. He lazily put shampoo in his hand and started washing his hair. The steaming hot water poured down on his body.

After a few minutes, he was done and got out. The teen wrapped a towel around his waist then yawned again. He heard some yelling. _I don't think I want to leave this place. The girls are way too good._ He then thought about his brother. _Maybe Seiga would like it here too. At least the girls here will listen to his every order._ He pulled on the new 'work clothes' one of the maids got him. It looked like something the Turks would wear. He kept the tie off and the jacket unbuttoned. The teen never liked looking uniform.

---

Amelia snarled for a moment before she dropped the servant, walking out of the room she knew the rest of the girls in the dressing room were staring at her. Catching another servant by the arm the dragoness stopped the girl in her tracks "Did you see anyone come by here earlier?" she questioned keeping a tight grip on the girls arm.

"No… no one at all Mistress." The servant replied "I gave the boy the outfit you requested and that was it." She explained.

"Humph…" Amelia let out as she let go of the servants arm "Fetch him for me." The dragoness let out and watched as the girl bowed her head and went towards Seigi's room. She walked over and walked up the small staircase sitting down in the chair with her chin on her hand, tail twitching around in annoyance.

The servant walked into the room and looked around hoping she would find Seigi and be able to go to the dressing room after this. "Sir, the mistress would like to have a word with you." She let out holding onto the clip board she had. "I'm guessing she needs you for a… job." The girl let out.

_Hope I don't have to kill anyone..._ Seigi nodded. He remembered the way he went when he got 'lost'. The teen started towards that direction, hoping it was that way. Otherwise, he'd probably ask for directions again.

After minutes of walking, the half demon made it and opened the door. He walked in, remembering he should've knocked.

"So what's going--" He saw the missing prisoners. "I see... you want me to fetch them, is that right?"

Amelia's eyes focused on Seigi for a moment as she nodded in a reply "And bring me the little demoness servant who took them to me. I have a special treat for her." The dragoness let out with a sneer "If I know the two dragons… they would have gone to Jen's side of the base." She nodded towards the elevator "Take that elevator to the top floor, when you get there down the hallway there will be a second elevator. It's meant for the main staff but it will take you directly to Jen's side of the area without you having to walk through all the halls." She explained.

The teen nodded and let out another yawn. He was up all day and night... and still going.

---

After like what seemed forever, Seigi was now in Jen's part of the base. He didn't really know what to do. Take on two dragons? And probably more that were on Jen's side, plus a demon. _If I try to fight, I'll surely get killed. I'm still not on Amelia's side. But if I'm not on her side, I'm as good as dead, right? That's better than trying to kill mom again-- Mom? Since when have I thought of her as mom and not Mother?_ The teen's thoughts were being fairly random. He heard noises coming from a room... noises that he liked to hear. _Maybe... I can take a peak..._ Seigi crept towards the door. He opened it slightly and slipped forward, opening the door wide by accident.

The drake was sitting behind Kai, her back against his chest as he had his arms folded around her waist. He was licking at the side of her neck; his tail was wrapped around just below his arms. Yura had the girl slightly prompted up on his legs, easy for him to move his hips in the faster thrusting motion that he had adjusted to. The drake let out a soft groan as he licked at the girls neck again, not really hearing the door come open much less hearing the source of the sound since he was pretty much preoccupied.

Kai gasped and reached down to put a sheet in front of her herself. "Seigi, get out!" She had a hard time saying the words since Yuraska was still busy. Plus her breasts bouncing up and down didn't make it any better.

"You're the one that's supposed to be following orders, servant girl," Seigi snapped back. He sighed. "And you're not any better... saying that Kai was the only girl you'd love?"

Yura stopped hearing Kai shout; he let out a soft growl when he looked over the girls shoulder to see her brother. "She is the only one I love." The drake let out as he licked the side of the girls neck "Even if she doesn't have her original body." He let out with a low growl sent towards the teen.

Alex was coming back down the halls; he'd gotten Seph to the medical area and was told to leave while they worked on him. Putting his arms behind his head he heard the sounds of something going on down the hall. "Yura and the girl must be really getting it on or someone caught them." He let out with a chuckle as he shook his head.

"You mean to tell me... this is my sister?" Seigi let out. He burst out into laughter. "Good God, Kai... I didn't expect you to pick a body like that... its way out of your taste..." The teen said between laughs.

Kai felt the drake stop. She was still holding up the sheet. The demoness was now red-faced out of embarrassment and anger.

"You're not telling Seiga--"

"Seiga's gone. I don't know where the hell he is..." He chuckled a bit more. "I'm supposed to recapture you guys. See the uniform?" Seigi leaned on door that was against the wall.

"Get out, Seigi..." The demoness growled.

"Be careful, sir. With that kind of PMS, she could start her period any minute now..." The teen cackled, standing in the doorway.

"You're out of boundaries. Even if you could capture us you'd have a hell of a time getting us out of her kiddo." Alex let out coming up behind Seigi and he grabbed the teens shoulders "Trust me; Jen's followers don't take kindly to demons or Amelia's lackeys." The dragon stated.

Yura let out a bit of a chuckle as a smirk formed on his face "Heh yeah, you got assigned to a suicide mission." The drake let out as he let go of Kai and unwrapped his tail from around her. "I'm kind of interested in seeing how you plan on capturing us really." He let out with a chuckle, the animal side of him kind of kicking in due to what he had just got interrupted from.

"Attack and die now, or stay off Amelia's side and die later... hmm... I think I'll die later--"

"Get out, Seigi!" Kai repeated, interrupting her brother.

"Geez... Anyway, I'm hungry and tired so I thinking I'll just leave your baby making process alone," He stated, walking out.

"God, he's so annoying..." The girl let out.

"Er- yeah I'm kind of going to… go to the mess hall and get something to eat." Alex let out and walked off following Seigi he grabbed the teens arm "Listen, you shouldn't bother working for Amelia. She isn't the nicest thing in this place… and I'm sure you've seen some of her little 'acts'." He let out keeping a hold of the teens arm. "You can rest in my room here and I can get you some stuff from the mess hall if you want, but it's up to you. Going back to Amelia empty handed isn't the brightest thing to do, especially when she's steamed."

---

Yura chuckled softly as he nuzzled the side of Kai's neck "Indeed. But he's gone now isn't he?" the drake let out as he licked at the girls neck again "Now… where did we leave off?"

----

"I wasn't going back," Seigi stated, pulling his arm away from Alex. "I don't... have anywhere to go, that's all. That's why I joined up with Amelia in the first place. I wanted a purpose besides sitting around... What do you care? You're just a stranger." The teen walked on ahead, not knowing where he was going.

_Kai must be the teleporting I was sensing earlier..._ Seigi thought. _Great, now both my siblings are stronger than me._ He sighed and kept walking, unknowingly heading in the same direction as Alex.

"Eh, well. If I die, no one's going to care. I'm not even supposed to exist anyway," The half demon added.

---

Kai turned around and pushed Yura backwards, climbing on top of him. She pinned him down in a playful way and kissed his neck as well as gently biting it. The demoness let go of his wrists as she started kissing down his chest and down to his groin. She licked the tip of his erection, teasingly, tasting a bit of herself on it. The demoness was paying him back for teasing her at first by licking it briskly and letting one of her hands stroke up and down his leg.

Yura let out a soft groan seeing how Kai was now taking things in her hands. He clutched the sheets with his claws for a moment seeing how she was no teasing him with her mouth. The drake curled his around one of her legs curling it up between them after a couple twists. He loved how she was now teasing him instead of him teasing her. Although quite frankly he still wanted to be fucking her brains out, but that wasn't the right thing to be thinking. The drake slowly ran his tail between her legs, brushing it against her crotch just lightly so he would turn her on some more.

---

"I'm not really a stranger if you know Jen…" Alex let out as he put his arms behind his head "I gotta admit Amelia does have it pretty good down there on her side. With all those hot servant chicks running around… but I can't say I'd want to go back." The dragon let out shaking his head "Besides, I wouldn't want to see you dieing at the hands of… well everyone on this side of the area."

"The problem is... once I get out of this place, I'm as good as dead." Seigi turned around abruptly. He didn't notice how close Alex was walking and felt the impact of the dragon against him. He fell over, hoping that the dragon wouldn't fall on him.

---

Kai felt the tail between her legs. She let out a grunt before continuing with her teasing. The demoness didn't want to stick it in her mouth just yet. She wanted him to feel the pleasure of every teasing lick.

"Mmmm..." She let out after licking it from bottom to top. After a bit, she wrapped her mouth around the drake's member and started bobbing her head up and down. She felt slightly ridiculous at first, but got used to it. It was her first time ever doing this.

The drake shuddered, her mouth felt so damn good on his body. The warmth of her mouth was greater than he had thought it would be and it made him claw at the sheets on his bed. He let out a pant at first, not really used to this sort of thing she he had never really let anyone touch this area of his body, and soon groaned when he felt the pleasure he was receiving from the girl.

----

Alex kept himself balanced and glanced back looking at Seigi, the dragon shook his head and held out his hand for the teen to grab and get himself back up "Hey, don't go thinking like that. Hell I'd let you stay in my room if you wanted, even though it's not really that big or anything like that. But it's got a bed in there and the food here's pretty damn good." The dragon let out chuckling "I can cover for ya if you decide you want to stay over here instead of… going back to the bitch of hell on the other side."

Seigi got up himself, not wanting to take Alex's hand. "I don't want to be more of a burden than I already am. And I've just been moving from place to place the last few days. I'm sick of it." He started heading the opposite direction. "You know, I'm just not really into life right now." The teen was going to go find Sienna and go back to the time realm... wherever she was.

---

Kai heard the drake's groan that she felt urged her to go on. She kept going, tasting the liquid that flowed in her mouth. The demoness merely swallowed it, knowing well aware of what it was. Right now, she didn't mind. She just wanted to give the drake more pleasure then he ever felt.

Yura let out a pant, as his clawed grip tightened on the covers. He soon loosened the grip and ran his hands down to the girls shoulders, propping his hands under her arms the drake slowly pulled her forward so he could kiss her on the lips, his tail still teasing the area between her legs. He tasted himself on her lips and deepened the kiss a little more, wrapping his arms around her waist as he did so. Allowing his tail to tease her was more fun than what he wanted to do; in fact he was enjoying his tail actions more than anything else right now.

---

Alex took note that his room was actually rather close by, the dragon sighed and walked behind Seigi and grabbed him by his arms "Hey just because stuff bugs you doesn't mean everything's going to be bad. You being my roommate might give me a bit more… well fun." The dragon let out with a soft chuckle "At least I won't kick you out or anything like that. In fact I'd like the company." He let out.

"What's with you and grabbing?" Seigi let out, taking his arm out of Alex's again. "Just a question... before I go... who was that girl Jess killed when you were on your last mission?" He asked.

---

Kai let out another moan. He took her away from her teasing. She was hoping he'd take over from here since she was still new to this. The demoness' hand ran across his face and down his neck to his chest. Her body was tired due to the action going on, but she didn't want to stop yet.

The drake kissed the girls neck again; he wanted her again and wanted to feel himself inside of her. His tail slowly moved as he situated the girl just right and allowed her to slowly come down on his member so that she was sitting on it and straddling his hips. His hands trailed down her back and reached her rear as he gripped the region softly and moved the girl up and then down, showing her what to do basically in his mind.

---

Alex turned his head to a side and closed his eyes "Isabella…" The dragon let out softly sighing as he shook his head. He leaned against the wall and slammed the back of his head into it "She was… more than a friend to me and she was my old roommate. Ever since she got killed… everything's just been hell." He stated and shook his head more "Not to mention I haven't had a good fuck ever since she died." The dragon mumbled out hoping Seigi wouldn't really pick that part up

---

The demoness let out Yuraska's name louder as she went up and down. Her breasts were bouncing as she was covered in lots of sweat in some areas. She gasped when she started to feel herself reaching her climax. Kai starting going quicker to reach it faster.

---

"Well... I just had like a seven person sex party less than half an hour ago. I'm not up for anything, now," The teen let out, turning around. "Sorry about your girlfriend." Seigi began walking the other direction. Although, he slept with Jen, he didn't really prefer dragons. _Demons are way better... they get really hot._

Alex chuckled "What? You thought that I… no. I just wanted some company since Yura is kind of… well busy." The dragon let out shrugging "If your heading back to Amelia's… I'd suggest at least tearing up that suit of yours… at least give her something to think about or she'll really kick your ass… and probably give you far worse than that orgy you had earlier." He stated before shoving off the wall and moving off to his room.

Seigi let out another sigh. He started off to the other direction. The teen didn't know where to find Sienna since she wasn't anywhere to be sensed. He didn't bother to say bye to anyone, especially Kai.

Amelia came up in front of Seigi grabbing the teen by his neck and slamming him into the wall. She growled as her eyes narrowed seeing how he failed his simple mission. "And here I thought you wouldn't fail… I guess I was wrong." The dragoness let out with a hiss.

Alex was getting some water when he heard the thud come from the hallway. He glanced over his shoulder and sat the glass down on the counter as he walked over opening a small box pressing a button which sent off a silent alarm. The dragon soon disappeared and reappeared in the hallway grabbing Seigi the dragon disappeared and brought him back into the room. Hearing the running coming down from the hall the dragon made sure the door was locked so the security would know that nothing was overly wrong in the room. "Heh…" he let out glancing back at Seigi "Yeah sorry… but you would have been dead if you stayed in the hall."

Amelia growled and slammed her fist into the wall she glanced down the hall seeing several others coming her direction. Hissing a bit the dragoness backed up and let out a growl before she moved back to the elevator. Ignoring the yells of Freeze, and stop it right there she made it in and got the door closed before one of the guards managed to delay her leave.

Alex walked back into the mini kitchen of the area and grabbed his water sipping from it; he looked at Seigi for a moment. Wondering if the teen would leave or stay. Quite frankly he would like for the teen to stay for a bit, the company would be welcome over the boring radio and TV. Maybe get some action in this room, well over the games that he had in there. Playing the same thing over and over again did get boring after awhile and without Isabella the dragon didn't feel whole, but Seigi some how made that feeling come back. "Stay or leave I don't really care… I just didn't want you getting killed." He stated walking out of the room and over to the couch he sat down and sat the glass down grabbing the remote flipping on the TV. "Bathroom's over there if you need to use it." He added in nodding his head to a door towards the back of the room.

"Thanks but no thanks," Seigi responded. "I think I'd be better off dead." The teen plopped on the bed. _Seiga wouldn't have anyone to annoy him. Kai's dead and she cares more for Yura. One less worry for my parents. I don't have anyone else who cares about me._ He took a deep breath and exhaled it.

"I think I'll rest then I'll be off. Maybe your next room mate will be better," He stated. "If Amelia's ever a few moments away from killing me... don't stop her." Seigi rolled on his side, away from Alex. "By the way, my name's Seigi."

Alex closed his eyes and nodded "Alex… you probably knew that though…" The dragon let out sighing for a moment, he heard the others moving off and the knock came at the door. Getting up he walked over and unlocked it and opened it nodding to the guard who was out there. "You guys get her?"

"No… she got away before we could."

Alex gave a quick nod "Thanks anyway… she was trying to get me and Yura back… and Seph." The dragon let out and saw the guard's nods.

"We're not going to let her get on this side without a damn fight."

The dragon chuckled and shook his head "You guys can head on back now… I'll buzz you again if she comes back." He stated and watched as they went off back down the hall. Shutting the door he flipped the lock and went back over to the couch sitting down grabbing his water. He glanced over at Seigi for a moment "You know… you kind of remind me of Isabella… you two almost got the same type of personality." He stated.

"Except I hate pink," Seigi responded. "Do you know how gay you sound?" The teen asked. _I would do him... but just seeing Kai with a dragon makes me feel uneasy... And he might go all dragon on my ass._ He thought to himself. _I wonder why people always compare me to someone... I guess I'm still not good enough for anyone, am I?_

Alex blinked for a moment, just staring at Seigi for a couple moments taking in the actual question. He probably did sound gay, in so many damn ways that it wasn't funny. But hey there wasn't really anything wrong with being gay was there? "Um…" the dragon let out and scratched the back of his head "Yeah sorry… I guess I should think before I talk at times. I guess I did sound pretty gay back there." He let out with a low chuckle before his attention went back to his water.

"So you wanna do it?" Seigi let out. _Let's just see if he's really gay. If he says yes, I'm leaving this place right now and taking my chances of being killed by Amelia._ The teen thought.

The dragon lifted a brow, rather shocked to say the least hearing the teen ask that type of a question. To tell the truth he didn't know what to answer, yes might not be the right answer… even if he didn't have a good screw in awhile he didn't want to scare the shit out of Seigi. No… well no might be the better of the two choices, since he did kind of see Yura and his girlfriend screwing earlier he wasn't overly in the sex gig right now. He closed his eyes to think over it once again and decided to go with the later "Not really… I'm not into er- well you know." Alex stated reopening his eyes to look at Seigi, well truth was that was a major as lie, he would screw a guy or a gal it didn't matter but he didn't really know how the teen was about the subject.

"I wasn't up for it, anyway," Seigi let out, closing his eyes while still lying down. He was trying to get some sleep now. Maybe that's all he needed to feel better... at least a little. _He seemed hesitant... I'm pretty sure he would, but no more dragons for me._ The teen was now drifting off into sleep. If Alex said anything, he probably wouldn't hear it.

Alex yawned a bit and got up and went to the kitchen depositing the glass he had into the sink before he went back over to the couch, he grabbed the pillow and threw it against one of the arms an laid back with his arms behind his head. He closed his eyes again; he needed some sleep so he could recover the needed energy to get back in 'top form' so to say. Rolling over onto his side he had his back turned to Seigi and an arm as over the back of the couch. Wasn't the first time he slept on the thing… in fact it probably was more comfortable than that bed of his. Well both were comfortable he just preferred the couch over the bed.

Seigi woke about half an hour later. He didn't feel all that much rested. The teen walked over to the bathroom and wet his face. _I feel... weak... _Something black appeared in the corner of his eye. He looked over at the shower, where the shadow was seen. It was really just shadows. _I'm hallucinating. Great. And I've never done drugs... unless you really count beer as a drug. It's a depressant, right? Maybe that's why I'm so down._

---

Jess put on her clothes. The five days were up, and she had to knock out Marcus every once in awhile to get some daily things done. She'd just gotten done with a shower... this time by herself and not like the other 5 times with the demon. The ninja put her hair up and teleported to the other room. The kids seemed to be sleeping all the time. They were growing up like human children do. _Too bad you'll probably never see your father..._ Jess thought to herself. _Maybe Kadaj and I just need marriage counseling-- Then again he's always going to be at his workplace._ She placed a hand on her collarbone, feeling that the necklace he gave her wasn't there. _I keep forgetting I gave it back to you._

_---_

Alex was out on the couch, he was rolled over on his stomach with one leg hanging off the side of the couch and one arm followed with it. He was always a rock hard sleeper, and rarely woke up for anything unless it was an emergency. The dragon's eyes cracked open though when he heard the footsteps heading to the bathroom. Remembering Seigi was the only other person staying in the room the dragon just yawned and stretched out for a moment before he closed his eyes again to try and go back to sleep.

_Maybe I can visit Seph... then again; he'll be pissed at me after what I did. _The teen placed his hands on the bathroom counter and leaned in towards the mirror. He could see his father's face on him as well as other features_. If I become a pansy like him and grow my hair out, I'll look just like him._

---

Alex grunted and rolled over sitting up he ran a hand through his hair and yawned again, he just wasn't able to get back to sleep like he usually could. His eyes were kind of half focused at the moment; he glanced to a side to look at the bed. That's right; he had heard Seigi going to the bathroom earlier. Getting up the dragon walked over to the door and cracked it open to check in on the teen "Everything all right?" he let out, he still sounded tired but was slowly waking up.

"Yeah," The teen lied. He moved away from the mirror and to the bed again. He wanted to get out of here right away for some reason. _Then again lots of girls like Seph. But me with long hair? No... _Taking a seat on the bed, the teen was still trying to decide whether to go to Sephiroth to see if he was okay.

Alex walked back over to the couch and flomped out acrossed it grabbing the pillow with his arms as he yawned "If you wanna go to the medical wing it's down the hall, last door on the left." The dragon let out before he closed his eyes, trying to get back to sleep again. He still needed a couple more hours of sleep, to really be ready incase Amelia decided to come over and get them back.

Seigi stood up and started towards the door. If Amelia did kill him, she'd be doing a favor. After a few minutes of walking, the teen made it to the medial area. He'd already asked one of the nurses where Seph was. The teen went straight to the room the older man was in. _He already kicked me out, what else could go wrong? Oh, maybe compare me to another kid of his._

Alex heard Seigi leave and just stretched out and let a leg hang off to the side of the couch. Yawning again he kept his eyes closed and finally slowly drifted back off into slumber.

---

Sephiroth was sleeping in the bed; he had his forehead bandaged up, his arms, chest and the upper half of his legs as well. The man cracked open his eyes hearing footsteps come into the room. He jerked up and ended up clutching his chest in pain, the pain killers they gave him must have wore off. Glancing over to Seigi the man just flomped back on the bed and let out a rather rough sigh "Coming to take me back to that hell?" he questioned.

"Okay, fine. I know it's not going to be easy for you to forgive me, and I doubt you ever will," Seigi responded, keeping his distance. "I just wanted to check up on you... I'm sorry..." He let out. "I should've died instead of get you caught in here. I can't live with myself anymore. All I've been is a nuisance ever since I came here. Like you said, I'll never be as good as Jacques or Seiga." The teen started backing up. "Maybe... if I weren't so weak, I might be able to do something..."

He paused from backing up."I look just like you, but I'll never be you..." The teen could feel tears about to come out. "I'll never be as great as either of my parents..."

---

Jess was busy holding Sai when she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her chest area. Luckily, she didn't drop the boy. Keia saw the pain in the ninja's eyes and quickly rushed to get the child.

"What's wrong?" The demoness questioned, holding Sai.

"I don't know," The woman responded. "I'll be okay. I just need to sit down for a bit..." She teleported to the other room to the sleeping Marcus. Those five days really wore him out. Jess lay beside him with her head on his upper arm.

"I feel pain coming from you. What's bothering you?" Marcus let out, surprising the ninja.

"I'm not sure, but it hurts. I'm just going to--"

"Where's the pain?" He interrupted.

"In the chest area," Jess replied. "Why?"

"Something must be wrong with one of your children. It's a bit connected with some demons like that. I don't think it'll work for Kaileena since she's in another person's body. So it's probably one of the twins... Seigi or Seiga." The demon wrapped his other arm around the ninja. "Those were some crazy five days." He chuckled. "But other than that, you might want to check up on them. I'll help watch the twins when you see Seigi in the other realm."

"I think it is Seigi. I felt a weak spirit in him for some odd reason. He seems to always be hyper active--"

"It's just his mask. I know you have a mask, too, Jess. You wear it often."

"I'll check on him in a bit... the time here does go by faster than in the other realm." She snuggled the demon, wishing it were Kadaj. _I shouldn't have recommended a divorce. I think..._ The demoness teleported to her mansion, seeing Kadaj looking at photo albums. She recognized it... the one of their wedding.

"Here to file the divorce yourself?" The silver-haired man asked before Jess ran over and hugged him.

"I shouldn't have ever thought of it..." She stated, holding him closer. "I'm sorry..." The demoness felt more worse since she'd slept with Marcus all that time. Kadaj hugged back, glad she was just here.

"Jess, I--" He felt the touch of the ninja's lips against his. The swordsman kissed back. After a few seconds they drew back.

"I want you and just you..." She said. "I missed you so much..." The woman felt him running his hand up her shirt. She missed that simple touch from him. "I'm sorry, but..." Jess moved back. "I'll be gone for a few weeks. I promise that I won't stop thinking of you." The silver-haired man took out the necklace.

"I'll miss you." He put his arms around her neck and put the necklace on her. "Just be safe."

---

Sephiroth looked at the teen, mako eyes focused on him as he started to back up. The man kept focused, and kept a straight face seeing how it must have been hard for Seigi to actually say all of that without faltering to cry or mess up. He sat his hands on his legs and leaned forward, eyes still focused on his son "Listen… Seigi… your not a nuisance nor are you a problem for anyone. Your not weak, Heh… if you can kick my ass you shouldn't even consider yourself weak." The man let out "Your right… it's not easy for me to forgive you for the things you've done but… I've done things to you that I know you won't forgive me for." The silver haired man stated "You're a special boy… you shouldn't think your 'weak' or 'not worthy' or whatever it is your thinking. Sure your not your brother… and your not Jacques but that's what sets you apart from them. Your… well your yourself and that's a good thing. You shouldn't strive to be like me, your mother or your siblings… you should just strive to be you." Seph took a deep breath and let it out closing his eyes for a few seconds before he reopened them, looking over at the teen seeing that he had paused from backing away. He was waiting to see what the teen would do, run or stay, it looked like he was about to run… but then again that could always be turned around.

"Easy for you to say..." The teen let out, keeping from backing up more. He wanted to run away... as far as he could... but his legs were planted in the ground. He still held in the tears. "You're just trying to make me feel better. You're not going to be saying this later." Seigi finally moved his legs and started towards the exit.

"What's really bothering you, Seigi?" Jess questioned. "I heard most of it, I think." The ninja had appeared in the hallway a bit ago and appeared in the room after that. "At least you're lucky you have a father that cares--"

"You said we weren't planned. You two had to cheat on your--"

"I know that. Well... we know that, but you're here..."

"Wait." Seigi turned around. "You told me you didn't have any parents. What do you mean a father that cares?"

"I don't know..." The demoness admitted. "But at least he tried."

---

Alex jerked up and fell off the couch, he grumbled when his knee made contact with the coffee table. Getting himself up the dragon yawned and glanced around, Seigi wasn't here… he remembered the teen going to see his father. "Should I go check on him?" he mumbled out sighing as he scratched the back of his head, he did sense another presence come up at that particular side of the area and it made him slightly uneasy. Walking into the kitchen he opened the fridge and grabbed a soda and walked back to the door opening it. Alex sighed and closed his eyes before walking back to the couch, sitting down he prompted his legs up on the table and flicked on the TV before opening his pop and taking a sip. "I'll give him 10 minutes… then I'll go check." He let out as he took another sip of the soda.

---

"Mother..." Seigi let out, thinking the event through. "Do you have parents?"

"No." The ninja snapped. She didn't want the teen to know about his abusive grandfather.

"Then how were you--"

"Seigi. Just listen. Your father and I care about you. Even though we're not together. I used to think just like you do a few years back. I used to think I was worthless since I thought everyone hated me. My friends tried to comfort me, and I ended up running away and never going back..." The demoness had revealed a lot... more than she'd ever told Kadaj.

"Then?"

"I still think lowly of myself. That's why I committed suicide. I'm not much comfort, now am I? Well... just don't ever think of yourself as unworthy or shit like that. You'll end up like me. I strive to be strong because I protect the ones I love." Jess didn't really know where this was going. She was never good at words of comfort.

---

Alex had finished off his pop and was walking around the room, probably out of boredom that or out of something else. The dragon sighed and went to the door; maybe he could go check on Seph. Walking down the hall he went towards the medical wing and stopped when he noted Jess speaking with Seigi. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment rubbing the ridge of his nose _At least he's all right… I think _the dragon walked over and nodded to Seigi and Jess before moving into the room to check on Sephiroth. He noted the man was lying back down on the bed and walked over pulling up a chair sitting down "Things going all right in here?"

"Yeah…" The silver haired man let out taking a side glance at Alex before he returned his focus towards the ceiling.

---

"I hate the fact I didn't help raise you and your brother, though--"

"You know what, mother? I'm done listening." The teen was still holding in tears. "I think I can take my own path from here." Seigi began walking out as Jess didn't go after him.

_He could outlive me, or die in a matter of minutes..._ Jess thought. She turned around, smiling weakly.

---

Alex closed his eyes and sighed "What's up with you?" he let out.

"Seigi…" The man let out and rolled over so his back was to Alex.

"Father Son thing not going well I take it?" The dragon stated.

Sephiroth just nodded and sighed wincing a bit in pain. "I was trying… and I keep failing." The man let out.

"You're not failing at anything…" Alex stated looking at Seph "It takes time to be a good father…"

Seph just sighed and shook his head not really wanting to talk with the dragon anymore.

"If it makes you feel better I can try and talk with him… you know… maybe cheer him up some." The dragon stated he saw that Seph didn't motion any response and just sighed "If you need anything just send for me or one of the nurses." He stated before he got up and moved the chair back to a corner of the room and teleported back to his room since he was to lazy to walk.

The ninja let out a sigh. "You don't fail as a father, trust me." Jess was only going to stay for a few more minutes most likely. "Mine failed, horribly. But you've probably had more experience bringing up children... Then again I helped four of them in my world." She sighed again. "But they were all babies turning into toddlers. I'm having a hard time, making a point, lately." Jess looked up from the tile floor; her eyes meeting Sephiroth's.

"If it makes you feel any better... Jen's alive," The demoness let out.

Sephiroth sat up on the bed and sighed sitting his head on his knees "If only I can believe it was true… Seigi said the same thing but after what I saw… I just can't believe it…" the man stated sighing a bit more before his eyes set on Jess "I've only raised one child… and that was Ali. I don't have much experience as a father when it comes to… er- sons." He let out as he closed his eyes.

---

Alex walked back into his kitchen and opened the fridge; he pulled out a couple things to eat and walked over grabbing a plate to fix the things. The dragon sighed for a moment and just shook his head "Seph's… taking it hard." He let out grabbing a thing of spice from the spice rack that was close by. "And so is Seigi…"

---

"I've seen what they've been put through." Jess turned her head to the side now, memories replaying again from Seiga's blood. Although, for some reason, it wouldn't allow her to see him, now. "But Jen's alive. I saved her." The ninja was going to leave in probably a few more seconds if Seph didn't say anything.

---

Alex grabbed another thing of spices and put them into the meat he was preparing after. He walked over and got the cooker and put the meat in it. Walking back to the fridge he opened it and grabbed some shrimp with some sauce on them and put them in the microwave setting the timer for about 10 minutes. The dragon got some ice cream for a quick snack while he waited for his meal; he took in a spoon full and clicked on the TV with his foot. He wasn't really paying much attention when Seigi came in; catching the teen out of the corner of his eyes the dragon jerked and spilt some of his ice cream on his shirt and onto his pants legs. Alex let out a bit of a nervous chuckle and sat the bowl on the table "Well… I guess I'm not used to having someone just walk into my room." He let out with a nervous laugh getting up to go change the shirt and pants.

"I couldn't find the elevator, and I didn't want to ask anyone else." The teen was a bit embarrassed. He swore he remembered it, but misjudged himself. _I can't even find a god damn elevator... I really am useless._

---

Kaileena lay beside Yuraska. She had and arm around him. The couple was under the blanket just in case Seigi was going to walk in again.

"Yura..." The girl let out. She was tired from the action that went on before. "I'm sorry, but... I don't know how long I can stay here."

---

"Good luck," The ninja let out, opening a portal and going back to the time realm. _They both took it pretty seriously. Looks like it's really like father like son._ She appeared back in another area. A house, this time. Keia ran beside her to go to the bedroom.

"Rei's over," She stated with a smile. "Don't worry, they're sleeping." Keia started towards her bedroom again. This house was slightly fancier than the previous one. Jess felt someone kissing down her neck from behind and putting their arms around her waist.

"I missed you..." Marcus smirked and he raised one hand to undo the woman's zipper on her shirt.

"I missed you, too, but..." The demoness grabbed his hands and got out of his grasp. "Not that much." She took a seat on the couch, thinking of what to do. The ninja was finally going to take the role of 'mother' seriously.

"If you're getting a divorce, why are you so--"

"I called it off while I was there." Jess leaned back. "I'm only going to be with Kadaj, and that's all." She saw the hurt expression on the demon's face.

---

Yura cracked open his eyes and looked at Kai for a moment, those white orbs taking in her expression for a few moments before he finally closed them to think. "I…" he paused, not sure what to say, he couldn't really form words and couldn't really say anything that would make really any sense.

---

The dragon just let out a soft chuckle and pulled out some pants and a shirt before heading to the bathroom to change. "Just make yourself at home again… if you want to leave go on ahead." He stated before going in and shutting the door. Alex took off his shirt and tossed it into the dirty cloths basket and slipped the ice cream coated pants off chucking them in as well.

Seigi turned around and opened the door to get out again. He didn't know where to go from here. The teen walked out and tried to back track to the elevator again.

---

"I shouldn't have came," She let out, burying her face in his chest. "I didn't tell you that I'd probably have to leave again... And not be able to come back."

Yura wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and laid his head down on her shoulder, nuzzling it softly for a few moments as he closed his eyes. He really didn't want to loose her… not again… "I don't… want to loose you again…" the drake let out softly.

---

Alex slipped on his pants and just flipped the shirt he got over his shoulder, not really feeling up for wearing the shirt right now since he heard Seigi walk out again. Walking out he heard the Microwave ding and walked over grabbing the bowl of shrimp in sauce taking it out. Walking over he had about another 10 or so minutes before the meat would be done. "I was right… he is taking it hard." He let out plopping a shrimp in his mouth.

---

Amelia snorted as she came up behind Seigi "Lost again are we?" she let out chuckling for a moment, her arms crossed in front of her as she looked at the Teen with those red orbs.

"You sent me on a suicide mission," Seigi responded. "But, yes, I'm lost." He turned around to see Amelia. _Go ahead and kill me, no one will care..._

---

"I don't know anything about this body. This demon could have children, a husband maybe..." Kai felt him nuzzling her shoulder. "I'm sorry..." She apologized.

"There's always a risk… and it's always worth taking. But if you're really unsure about the body… I can't keep you here." Yura let out feeling tears coming on… he held them back though. Not wanting to worry the girl anymore than he had to.

---

"Heh… anyone would be capable of breaking into this side of the area and get back to my place without being caught." Amelia let out with a chuckle; the dragoness was soon knocked forward by a strong kick to the back of the neck.

"Heh… man are you a slow ass bitch." Alex let out with a chuckle keeping himself in a guard position.

Amelia rubbed the back of her neck glaring over her shoulder at Alex, a sneer forming over her lips as she let out a growl. "Why should you care about this boy?"

"Because he's probably the only smart one that works for you… trust me Amelia he's been playing you for a fool this entire time. And you couldn't even see through that!" The dragon let out with a laugh seeing the dragoness turn around to face him. "Heh… that death glare again? That gets old after the first 20 times."

Amelia snarled as she let out a hiss, she hated being taunted and teased "You're lucky you're not in my chambers… or I would have slit your throat and threw your rotting carcass to the damn slaves."

"Sounds like a challenge to me… want to try and get me back to your chambers now? I'm wide open and in the halls. No guards around." The dragon let out chuckling seeing how that pissed off the dragoness.

Seigi paused when he saw Alex hit Amelia. _The only smart one who works for her?..._ He thought. The teen looked off to the side. He didn't want to get in the middle of this, although it seemed he already was. _Just leave me alone..._

Amelia growled and grabbed Alex's foot when he came in for another kick, the dragoness slammed him into the wall making it crack before she shoved her foot down against his throat choking the dragon. "Stupid… I should have killed you and your little friend when I had you in my chambers!" she let out shoving her foot down more making the dragon gasp for air.

Seigi quickly changed into his demon form, charging at Amelia at an almost lightning speed. He kicked, going for the back of her head... hoping the hit would succeed. _But I'm not just going to sit on the sidelines anymore._

Amelia let out a grunt when she felt the impact of the teen's foot to the back of her neck. Her face made contact with the wall as she lifted her foot. She growled and shoved herself away from the wall turning around to face Seigi with a sneer.

Alex clutched his throat coughing several times, the pressure off his neck was good but it still hurt like a bitch. It took him a few moments to actually get his bearings correct, he took a couple seconds to rest before he heard the growl come out of the dragoness before she charged at Seigi.

Seigi knew he wasn't strong enough alone to take Amelia on. Although, he'd probably put up a 'decent' fight. The teen raised his arms in a defensive position. He was going to block and dodge before finding an opening.

Alex let out a low growl before he shoved himself off the wall coming in behind Amelia he jumped up and slammed his elbow into her spine making the dragoness roar out in pain before he got his arms around her throat pulling her into a choke hold. "Your fights with me! Not him!"

Amelia growled as she got her hands around Alex's arms, sinking her claws in them as she tried to pull them away from her throat. She coughed for a moment feeling him just tighten the hold, which made her sink her claws in more.

Seigi paused to hear Alex's words. _Maybe he doesn't want my help, either..._ The teen thought. _If he really needs my help, I'll help._ He stayed still... in the same position, waiting for Alex to ask him to help. The teen then remembered the alarm the dragon did earlier. _If only I paid more attention to what he did. Damn it!_

Alex shifted to his dragon form and sank his claws into Amelia's back "In my room there is a box near the table. Open it and press the button! I'll keep her distracted!" the dragon let out feeling the dragoness try to jerk his arms off her throat again, he quickly sank his claws into the side of her throat to give him a better grip which made the dragoness roar out in pain.

Seigi nodded and rushed to the room. He was glad he was faster than most demons. His brother and him were especially trained in speed. The teen reached the room and looked at the box. Quickly, he pressed the button, hearing an alarm go off.

The dragoness growled and tried to get away from Alex, she heard the footsteps of the guards coming. The dragoness growled again and flipped Alex over her shoulders slamming him into the floor before she slammed her foot down on his throat making the dragon choke and cough up blood. Hissing lightly she drew back her hand and shifted it to have long claws slamming them through his shoulder making him yell out in pain. "I'll kill you before they get here." She let out twisting the claws hearing a snap come from the shoulder.

---

Seigi turned around and felt a sudden fear take over him as the lights went dim. It was so intense... he couldn't move a muscle. The teen saw the figure he remembered in the bathroom. Only this time, it was up close.

"Seigi..." The voice belonged to his twin.

"Seiga!" Seigi let out, falling to his knees. _Since when have I felt so much energy in him?..._

"Since never. You see, Seigi. I'm one of the chosen few who get to learn this technique. You don't feel like you can get up, do you?"

"Fuck... you..." He felt more pressure on him.

"That's not such a nice choice of words. Tell me. What do you truly desire?" Seiga sat on a chair and leaned towards Seigi, who was now facing the ground, yet still sitting.

"If you're so strong, shouldn't you know? I feel confusion coming from you. Please-- Hold on... Father's here."

"I don't care. He might've given me life, but it wasn't on purpose, now was it?" Seiga unsheathed his katana and held it to the back of his brother's neck. "No. So why should our lives matter? I serve my master, and he provides me with knowledge and a chance to make it in this world. As for you... you're a waste. As dumb as a rock. Slow as a turtle. Weak in every way. You can't even get up to lay a punch on me. What makes you think you have the right to live?"

"For one thing..." Seigi looked up at his brother in the eye. "I'm not a jackass. Number two, I can actually get women. And number three... I think our parents would appreciate if we didn't cause so much chaos." He saw no change in Seiga's eyes.

"Then you choose death." The half demon raised his sword.

---

Amelia let out a hiss when she felt something hit her shoulder, she glared back and jumped over Alex before taking off. She jerked the person that was coming out of the elevator out and shoved them to a side clearing herself a so called path before she got in and sent a fireball at the on coming guards to keep the back while the door closed. Snorting the dragoness yanked the bullet she had in her shoulder out and threw it on the floor. "Damn kid…"

---

Alex was helped up to his feet by one of the guards. He grunted and let out a couple coughs. The dragon closed his eyes for a moment shuddering because his body was just in complete pain now. Opening his eyes he looked around and didn't see Seigi… "Did she… have anyone with her…"

"No… no one was with her." The guard let out keeping Alex up. "How did you manage to pull the alarm?"

"In my room… there should be a teen… he's the one who pulled the alarm for you guys…" The dragon replied and watched the guard nod to a few others who nodded and walked towards the room. "Don't hurt him…"

"Huh?"

"He's a half demon… and the son of Sephiroth. Don't hurt him unless you want his father kicking your ass."

"Heh… don't worry. We don't really want to kill anyone right now." The guard stated feeling Alex lean over against his shoulder. He glanced over to the two that he sent to the room, they had walked in and stopped. "What's wrong?"

Alex's attention shot to the two guards, they didn't answer the question. Sneering for a moment he shoved away from the guard that was holding him and ran to the door moving the other two out of his way. Hissing for a moment when he saw Seiga the dragon narrowed his eyes slightly "Who are you?" he let out with a growl.

"Who do I look like?" Seiga responded teleporting out before he beheaded his twin. Seigi fell back to all fours and gasped. The teen felt suddenly weak, breathing hard.

_I am weak..._ Seigi realized. _I can't even stand in his presence. What happened to him?_ The half demon looked up at Alex.

"I'm just going to leave, now," He let out as he stood up. "I'll be fine, don't worry." The teen started towards the door. Thinking about the events that just took place... he didn't feel all that safe. _Stupid, Alex. I told him not to stop Amelia._

Alex let out a sigh and clutched the shoulder that Amelia had impaled earlier. The wound stopped bleeding; all he needed was a patch job to get it fixed and probably get the shoulder bones fixed. He felt one of the guards tap his shoulder and shrugged him off "I'll get down to the medical wing in a sec… you guys can go back to your position." The dragon let out, he heard the footsteps of the guards walking down the hall and saw the two he had moved head out as well.

---

Seigi made it out of the room and was now going down the hall. He sighed when he realized how easily he could've been killed. _Stupid Seiga... you should've finished me off._ The teen felt more depressed, wanting to be like his previous self from a few days ago. _I should've went right back to the time realm after the fight with Jess. Then I wouldn't be so miserable._

---

Alex glanced over his shoulder and watched as Seigi went off; the dragon sighed and cringed when he felt the stinging pain of his shoulder wound. He just let out a slight grunt and walked into the room going to the freeze to get a cold pack to put on the wound before hand… so he wouldn't bleed to death. The dragon sighed and closed his eyes, hissing when he put the cold pack on the shoulder… he let out a loud roar of pain when he felt something get slammed through his stomach.

"Well I didn't kill you before the guards came… but I can kill you now." Amelia let out behind the dragon as she twisted her claws in his gut. "And this time… there's no one around to save you." The dragoness let out with a slightly evil chuckle as she saw Alex lean against the blood covered fridge.

---

The half demon spotted the elevator. That fear that overtook him earlier... it seemed so familiar... Seigi pushed the button for the elevator to come up. He sighed when he heard the 'ding' noise.

_Stupid Seiga..._ He thought.

---

The dragoness slowly pulled her claws out from Alex's midsection making him cry out in pain as she did so. She just smirked as she disappeared with the dragon reappearing in her chambers. "Well well well… looks like you made it back here…" Amelia let out with a chuckle as she chained Alex back up. "I guess you won't be enjoying your last few days of life… too bad."

Alex let out a rough breath and managed to growl at the dragoness, "You… s-should have just… killed me…" he muttered out with a hiss as he watched the dragoness walk away.

"Why kill you… when I can watch you suffer and slowly die?" Amelia let out with a laugh.

---

Seigi made it to the first floor, wishing he could teleport instead of do everything by foot. The teen then started towards the exit of the building. If Amelia came, he'd be wanting her to kill him. Or maybe Seiga... he didn't care, just as long as he died. _Someone must've taught Seiga how to do that. I don't think he'd think of killing me on his own... would he?_

_---_

"Hmmmmm the boys leaving…" The dragoness mumbled out.

"Don't you dare try and kill him!"

"Who said I was going to try and kill him?" Amelia let out with a chuckle. "Is it just me or do you have a rather large soft spot for that half demon?"

Alex sneered as he narrowed his eyes glaring at the dragoness. "Shut up."

"So you do… maybe I should bring your little friend here for you so you can have someone with you as you slowly die." The dragoness let out with a laugh seeing the hurt look that was now on Alex's face "I think I will…" she mumbled out before disappearing.

Alex let out a hiss before his head hung down; he jerked at one of the chains on his arm but just gave up trying to get away. "Damn her!"

---

"Leaving so soon are we?" Amelia let out as she came walking up behind Seigi. "Not enjoying your stay or am I just not a good hostess?" she let out with a chuckle.

"Both," Seigi stated before shifting into his demon form and starting to run. _I want to see what Seiga's intentions are... Amelia's not killing me._ He was probably running almost 90 of his speed. The teen didn't really care about his life, but he wanted to see Seiga at least one more time.

Amelia smirked and held up her hand making the front gates to the building slam shut, the place went into lock down soon after. The dragoness disappeared and reappeared in front of the gate as a couple guns came out from the red brick walls beside the gates. She glanced up seeing the spikes that were on top of the brick wall come out more and face the direction of the building, she crossed her arms shaking her head knowing that she probably shouldn't have put the outer lock down on but… really who cares about it anymore?

Seigi kept running, now outside. He knew he wasn't strong enough to take on Amelia, let alone a practical whole army. The teen knew Seiga and him could probably kill her, but why was his brother acting that way? He stopped when he saw the spikes coming up, knowing he'd be dead if one of them impaled him. The teen didn't heal as fast as his mother since he was a half demon.

Amelia snorted and saw the half demon stop, she just chuckled a bit before reappearing behind the teen "Sorry to… lock you in but I don't want you depressing your little dragon friend." The dragoness let out before grabbing the teens arm and disappearing, reappearing in her chambers she dropped him down in front of Alex before walking off to go to her own sleeping chambers.

The teen stayed on the ground. He finally broke down. _I'm not strong enough... I couldn't even make it over a stupid fence..._ He didn't blink, but tears still came out.

_Why does everyone do this? I feel so helpless..._ Seigi wanted to be stronger like his brother, but he felt like he was being held back. _I want to be like them... Be able to do anything._

Alex had his eyes closed when he heard the dragoness come in, his head jerked up as he shot her disappearing figure a glare. He growled for a moment before he heard something and glanced down seeing Seigi. The dragon couldn't really make out the sound… well at first since it was somewhat muffled but then he took in the thought that the teen was crying. "Seigi..."

---

Amelia waved over one of the servants in the other room "Get the boy a clean change of cloths… and get the prisoner a new change as well and clean him up." The dragoness let out and saw the servant bow her head before going off to do the task that she was assigned.

---

"You shouldn't care. None of this is your business." Seigi got up and wiped his tears on his sleeve. "At least Kai and Yura are safe," He muttered. _At least she has someone. I'm stuck here with a gay dragon in denial._ He thought.

Alex sighed and just turned his head to a side "I'm sorry…" he mumbled out, really he didn't know why he was apologizing for but it seemed like it was the right thing to do. "Amelia… should have just let you go… you shouldn't be here." The dragon mumbled out again and saw the door open and a couple slaves walk in. He hissed narrowing his eyes.

"Don't worry… we're not here to do anything to you." The first one let out bowing her head down as she heard the dragon hiss again "The mistress… ordered that we get you cleaned up and…" she nodded towards the other two who had the clothing. "Get you some outfits…"

"I don't need to be cleaned up… I'm just going to die anyway…" Alex hissed out softly. "And I don't need servants like you pampering me…" he let out with a low growl.

Seigi leaned back on a wall. He wished he could change the past now and not concentrate on what he wanted, but what he needed. _I could find Marcus and get mom to screw him so I can start my life over... but I'd risk so much. Then again..._ He shook the thought off, completely ignoring the maids. For some odd reason, he had the urge to slaughter both of them... _But what good would that do?_

The first maid let out a soft sigh and nodded to the other two. "Please… this is an order... I'm sure you don't want to be completely covered in blood for the rest of the day… right?"

Alex just snorted and let out a growl. He watched as one of the girls with the cloths walked over to Seigi… handing him the garments before he was let down from the chains. The dragon held back from actually attacking the two with his good arm… even if he wanted to attack he was actually pretty damn weak. "Just don't go cleaning every part of my body…" he let out with a growl when the two remaining servants wrapped his arms over their shoulders to help him walk to the wash room.

Seigi looked at his black uniform and then to the camera in the room. _No way in hell I'm changing in here._ He didn't want to leave the room, though. The teen didn't have any blood stains. Wondering if the clothes had any tracking device, the teen had second thoughts about the clothes. He really didn't know what to do. _Is you really cared, Jess, I'd be safe... Seiga would be on our side. Maybe if you were with Seph, things would be different._

The servant bowed her head down and turned around to go help the other two with Alex. "You can use our changing room… there isn't a camera in there… since Amelia doesn't really want to see us changing." She explained as she went off to the wash room.

Seigi nodded. He walked over to the changing room. _I guess it's everyone for themselves, now, Jess._ The teen looked through the clothing, trying to feel for any small devices. He then remembered the mind controllers... how they tortured him and his twin so much... He didn't find anything and took off his shirt.

---

The servants walked out with Alex, he had put on the cloths on his own rejecting help from the girls because he didn't want them touching his body more than they already had. The dragon was sat down on the stairs where the chains were, he saw the girls hesitate to put the chains back on him. Taking that they really didn't want to chain him up… he just rolled his eyes before leaning forward with his head on his knees and his eyes closed. "Just leave…"

---

Seigi looked up to see a vent from where he was. _It always works in the movies._ He opened the vent cover and went in. The teen then covered it back up. He didn't know where it would go. Hopefully, he wouldn't freeze to death in there. _Good thing these jackets are pretty warm. _The half demon started crawling, not making much noise... at least he hoped he wasn't.

---

Alex watched at the three servants bowed their heads and walked off to leave the room. He snort and just laid back on the cold floor, he sneered at how cold the room was actually. Since it was a torture area naturally it would be made cold to make the dragons Amelia held down here suffer more. The dragon heard the servants chatting outside the dressing room, saying something about how the other person just disappeared. He figured they must have been talking about Seigi… really he didn't care… well he did but he remembered what the teen told him. _"I shouldn't care about him… and I won't." _the dragon thought letting out an angered snort before rolling over on his side.

---

Seigi's arms were already getting tired. For him to fit through the vents, he had to go on his stomach. _Why does Seph have to be so tall?_ He looked through seeing some of the maids still sleeping in his room. _Now, that was a good time-- What am I thinking? I got to get out of here._ The half demon started ahead again, not knowing where he was going.

One of the maids woke up yawning… she heard something and looked around seeing no one else awake in the room. She wasn't a full demon… but about 75 and she had better hearing than most of the others in the servant's area. Looking around again she tried to locate the source of the sound. "Hmm… sounds like a little mouse is running around again." She let out getting up off the bed so she could look around.

Seigi was busy looking at one of the maids that just woke up. He gasped when he fell through a hole in the vent. The teen held his arms out to slow himself down as well as his legs. The noise seemed very loud to him. He stopped himself almost three fourths of the way down.

_I blame you perv monster..._ He thought to himself, wondering how he was going to get himself out of this.

"OH!" the servant let out and saw the others shoot up due to the ruckus. "So you was what I heard… why are you in the vents?" she questioned crossing her arms "Trying to sneak away to find more girls?" she let out with a soft chuckle keeping her eyes on Seigi.

Seigi let go of the walls. "You... could say." He thought a moment. _They don't even know that much about why I'm here._ The teen could use this to his advantage. "Is there anyway to get out of here without being noticed? Like a secret passage way? You know, I want to go out and party without Amelia knowing. I don't think she'd approve of one of her new recruits going out on such short notice."

The servant glanced back to the other girls that were in the room; they just shrugged and shook their heads "As far as we know… there's not really a secret exit out of her. Amelia doesn't inform the sl-servants about the passages that she uses. There are some but we wouldn't know where their at." She explained. "Usually your allowed to go out on the weekends in here, to party… and get drunk and all that jazz." She let out chuckling slightly.

_They're dumber than me... _Seigi thought, rubbing the back of his head.__

"Thanks, anyway..." He started towards the exit of his room. _Might as well try jumping the fence again._ He was going for the elevator. _Better than being tortured by Amelia._

The servant glanced back to the others and headed out of the room moving to Amelia's chambers. She bowed her head down before she shut the door behind her. "Mistress…" she let out.

The other servants got up and walked over behind Seigi "Hmmmm leaving so soon?" one let out as she grabbed his arm.

"Yeah." Seigi responded, pulling his arm out. _Hard for me to leave, too._ He went out of his room and quickened his pace towards the elevator. _They'd better not tell anyone..._ The half demon went quicker. He wanted out of here, now.

Amelia came up in front of the elevator and chuckled, she had one of her arms around the waist of the other servant. "Good girl…" the dragoness let out licking the girl's neck making her shudder. "Do I have to chain you up as well? To keep you from running…" She let out looking at Seigi.

Seigi paused. "I want to see my sister," The teen let out. "She's in Jen's area of the building," He added.

"I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to leave this area…" Amelia let out chuckling "Not unless you want me to trigger the alarms on you." She let out with a smirk. "Besides… I heard from Yura that your sister died." The dragoness stated as she let go of the servant letting her move off.

"She's not dead. I know you killed her, but she's here," Seigi responded. "I have a question for you... do you even have anyone you care about?"

"A rather stupid question but I suppose I could answer it… for you." The dragoness let out crossing her arms "There isn't anyone I care about or show feelings for in this building. Even I don't show emotion towards my own husband." She let out snorting "Emotions are useless if you want to be strong you can't have them. Love will just slow you down and get in your way; you'd be caring to much and loose your true sight on what you want."

"No wonder everyone hates you," Seigi let out. "I haven't met a person that doesn't like you." He stood his ground. The teen knew he'd probably be smacked or hit in some sort of way. "Just being honest."

"Heh… doesn't matter if anyone likes me. I could really care less." Amelia let out "Now be a good boy and get back to your room, unless you want me to drag you back like the dirty little slave you are."

Seigi grumbled and started towards his room again. He wanted out of this place so badly. _I hate you, Amelia..._ He made it to his room and shut the room, seeing the maids were still getting dressed. The half demon plopped on the bed.

The servants glanced up watching Seigi as he plopped out on the bed; they just looked at him for a few moments before they returned to getting dressed. They glanced back to see the door open and saw Alex get flung in clutching his stomach with chains on his arms and legs. The girls didn't move when they saw Amelia glance in and move over to a few of the vents in the room, holding out her hand she made it so they couldn't be opened. The servants watched Amelia carefully and saw her nod for them to get out and get dressed in the dressing room. Scooping up the remainder of their clothes they took off out of the room with Amelia following, slamming the door shut as she left the dragoness locked it before moving back to her chambers.

_And just when I thought my day couldn't get any worse._ The teen stayed on the bed, pretending to be asleep. He knew he didn't snore, but he didn't know what to say to Alex, either. Seigi did have his eyes close when Amelia had walked in.

"Bitch…" the dragon hissed out as he picked himself up into a sitting position. Alex snorted and glanced away from Seigi, not really caring about the teen anymore was starting to pay off. _"Just like she said… emotions get in the damn way." _He thought and scooted himself back against the door sitting his arms on his legs making the chains make a metal on metal sound. _"Maybe I should act more like Amelia…become a bitch and be hated by all." _Alex thought snorting again before he shut his eyes, not wanting to bother looking at Seigi right now.

---

Seiga stood in an abandoned warehouse in the time realm.

"You didn't kill him?" Kip let out, leaning against a wall.

"He wasn't worth it. He won't get in our way. If he does, I'll continue where I left off." Seiga looked out a broken window. Part of the window was still there, showing half his face. "So now what? I startled him."

"Hmph... We'll find your mother fairly soon and see if she'll side with us. You still need to learn how to control the shadows, Seiga. It could consume you... and control you if you aren't too careful."

"Every time I see him... I just feel this anger build up. He's been nothing but problems ever since I've known him." Seiga still looked in the reflection. He wished he wasn't a twin... let alone Sephiroth's son.

---

Alex still had his eyes closed; he pulled up a leg and growled when the chains on his ankles moved the other leg. "Fucking chains…" he let out with a growl narrowing his eyes. The dragon kicked at the other chain with his foot snorting a bit more when he realized that doing that wasn't going to do anything. He growled again and slammed his head back into the door; he soon repeated the motion finding it to be rather amusing for himself.

---

Seiga look at the busy streets below. Night was coming and that's when they were going to find Jess.

"I'm not going with you this time. Seigi is one thing, but Jess is another. Just don't get out of control. You might have to fight her." Kip walked up behind Seiga. "Just remember what I taught you."

"I will." Seiga was still looking down at the streets.

---

Alex was out on the floor, he growled and shifted his legs feeling the chains the dragon growled and jerked his head up, and shifting into his anthro form he snapped his jaws around the chains around his arms and chomped at the metal making his jaws hurt. He just let go after a few more minutes of snapping and tearing up his jaw and slammed his head back down on the floor, he had fallen asleep… for how long he didn't know… nor did he really care.

---

Seiga looked out again. The sun had finally set.

"Now." Kip motioned for Seiga to leave. The half demon teleported out.

---

Marcus wrapped his arms around the ninja's waist, still trying to get her to at least want to sleep with him again... just one more time.

"Marcus. I said no," Jess got out of his grasp. "I know we're the only ones home besides the twins, but I just can't sleep with you that easily." The demoness continued with looking at the calendar.

"Fine. I'll go get us something to eat then, be back in a few!" The demon teleported out. Jess thought his attempts were 'cute,' but she still didn't go for them.

"Mother..." Seiga let out, sitting on the couch, making Jess gasp.

"God, Seiga! You scared me," She turned around to face him. The room was well lit... which made it impossible for Seiga to use the shadow fear technique.

"How are the twins?" Seiga asked.

"They're doing fine. They can sit on their own now. Sai wants to walk so badly, but he can't even stand, yet." The woman looked back at the calendar.

"What about Shiro?"

"Shiro's more observant. He likes to look around. What about you?"

"Just trying to become stronger. I have to show you a technique. It works better in the dark." Seiga walked over and turned the light knob. He made the lights dim. He held a hand up to Jess right when she turned around again to looked at him. She collapsed to her knees immediately.

"Seiga... what are you doing?" She let out. Flashbacks of her life were going through her mind... every painful memory...

"I'm not even doing it that strong." He put more energy into it, seeing the pain in his mother's eyes as tears came out. Kip had said it worked different for everyone, too.

"St-stop it..." She ordered. Being abused came to her mind. The nightmares that had haunted her since she ran away. Every detail coming back to her. She could hear voices yelling at her... all at once.

"What's wrong?"

"Stop it!" The demoness let out, clearly. She cried as the memories overtook her.


	13. Chapter 13

Alex grunted and got himself up into a sitting position again, he wasn't able to get comfortable again on the floor. Leaning his back against the wall the dragon slowly got himself up onto his feet and took slow steps over to Seigi's bed, he didn't care if the teen got pissed at him. In fact he didn't care what the kid had to say right now because he wanted something softer than concrete and cold air to lay on. Getting to the edge of the bed the dragon used his chained hands and got onto the bed and flumped out beside the teen with his back facing towards him. Alex had kindly shifted back to his human form before doing so, not wanting to hit Seigi with his wings or his tail.

Seigi didn't care if Alex was beside him. He just wanted to get out of here. _You came when I wanted you... why don't you save me again?_ The teen thought. He was thinking of trying to punch a hole through the wall and be a brute, but that would just get them caught easier.

Alex sighed and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep; if he could get back to sleep he could at least stay out until morning. Or until he had to get up and move someplace else when he wasn't comfortable. Really he wasn't used to being back to back with someone… but he had chains on his hands and not to mention Seigi would most likely kick his sorry ass for even attempt wrapping an arm around him. The dragon just shook the thoughts from his head.

"Come back here, damn it!" Seigi yelled, sitting up. He crossed his legs while sitting on the bed. The teen probably scared Alex for his sudden outburst. _Stupid dragons..._

"Was that directed at me or Amelia?" The dragon let out with a snort as he kept his back to the teen. He sounded pissed to tell the truth, but it wasn't directed towards Seigi, although that could be taken wrong because of his voice tone.

"Neither of you," Seigi stated, standing up and walked towards the bathroom. He was just going to sit in there to try and calm down. The teen sat on the counter, thinking about how to get out of here.

Alex just rolled his eyes and rolled over onto his stomach on the bed laying his head on his arms as he put them up in front of him. He just snorted again and closed his eyes trying to get back to sleep, since he was just woken up for no apparent reason.

"Sorry," Seigi apologized from the bathroom. "Last time I was in trouble my mom helped me... I guess I'm on my own..." He let out. The half demon sighed as he got up. He walked towards the entry door and kicked it. Nothing happened. He kicked again... followed by various kicks and punches.

"It's no use… my head's hard and even it couldn't put a dent in that thing." The dragon let out he didn't open his eyes nor did he bother to open them. "Might want to keep it down before you wake the bitch up." He added in, yawning for a moment.

"She's already up," Seigi let out, referring to Alex. He slumped against the wall and sighed. _I wish... I were a full demon, maybe Marcus' son. That'd be a sight. Then I'd probably be able to teleport like they do. Seiga, you're so spoiled._

"I couldn't go through with it," Seiga muttered, teleporting in the room. "I made her suffer and watched..." The half demon looked up at Seigi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The teen questioned.

"I almost got killed by Marcus. I could've killed her, but... she looked so scared..." Seiga was staring at the floor again.

"The hell?"

"The fear shadow. The thing I used on you. Kip's been teaching me that. He... tried to tell me not to got overboard and I did--"

"And that's why you're here." Kip interrupted. "Seiga, don't associate with these low lives." Seiga stood up.

"But--"

"Seigi's bringing you down again. Don't act on emotion... I knew I should've went with you--"

"You tried to kill mother!" Seigi exclaimed.

"Just tried to get her to align with us. She disagreed so I had to try and get rid of her." The twin smirked. "Sephiroth's in this building isn't he?" The half demon smirked. He chuckled and teleported out.

"No!" Seigi tried to run and tackle Kip, but it was too late. He felt himself being kicked into the door. His body made a dent in it...

"Let that be a lesson for trying to attack your superiors." Kip then teleported out again to follow Seiga. The teen felt like every bone in his body was broken as he lay on the ground in front of the door. His healing powers had to take minutes to work; unlike his mother, who could heal in seconds.

Alex's head snapped up and he glanced back not catching what had happened earlier. Although he heard enough from the conversation to guess. The dragon shoved himself up and got off the bed seeing Seigi over in front of the door, down on the floor to be exact. He turned his head to a side cringing _"I can't care about him… I shouldn't care about him… he's part of what I hunt and kill…" _the dragon thought scowling at the thoughts _"But I can't just let him die…" _Alex thought again and looked at the chains on his hands, he snarled for a moment before gripping the wrist hold of one and straightening out his hand. The dragon grunted in pain when he pulled the part off his head, leaving scars and cuts to bleed. He soon did the same with the other and dropped the chain on the floor before moving over to Seigi. He knelt down and got a hand on the boys shoulder "Hey…" the dragon let out trying to keep the teen awake more than anything. Alex's eyes went to the door for a moment hearing Amelia's angered pissed off roar. He didn't care about her right now; he didn't give a damn about her really.

---

Sephiroth had been sleeping on the bed, he had felt something brushing the bangs off his face and shot up. The mans eyes had gone wide for a moment seeing Jen looking at him, he literally grabbed her arms and pulled her in a hug feeling tears coming to his eyes. "I thought I lost you…" he let out through a couple cries as he nuzzled his head beside her neck.

Jen felt the man keep her in a tight hug; she hugged him back closing her eyes. Really she didn't expect him to be here of all places but she was thankful he wasn't at their house. She felt him nuzzling her neck more as she felt the tears he had stream down onto her neck "It's all right… I'm sorry I made you worry." The dragoness let out softly near the mans ear as she felt him tighten his hug even more.

---

It was an effort for Seigi just to breath. Most of the bones in his body were broken from the impact of the sudden hit to the door. The teen raised a hand to help himself up, but it quickly went down as he grunted in pain.

"Get your... hand off..." He muttered. Blood seeped out of the half demon's mouth, running onto the floor. He knew one of his lungs was punctured by a rib or something. _How could I be so stupid... leaving myself open to an attack..._ The effort it took just to breath was beginning to show. It was only a matter of minutes before he'd fully heal... or die. Which ever came first. Seigi put his hand up again to try and lift himself back up.

---

The lights went dim in the hospital's room... a little too dark for comfort. Kip remained in the shadows as Seiga's presence became known. "Hello, Sephiroth." An evil glint shown in his eyes.

_"People with a bad past... the shadow technique affects them the most. That's why it had such a great effect on your Mother." _Kip let out, standing on top of the roof with Seiga.__

"So her past was a hell of a lot worse than mine?"

"Apparently. Maybe that's why she keeps it to herself."

The event played through the half demon's head. _They call me 'kid' I swear, I'm killing someone._ He thought. Seiga raised a hand up, using the fear shadow technique. The twist in this technique was the user had to stay in control, and they had to be in a dim room.

"Feeling a bit uneasy?" He let out.

Jen let out a soft growl when the lights went out… she was used to the dark but it still made her feel uncomfortable… vulnerable. The dragoness grabbed Seph's shoulders "Seph…" she saw that fear in his eyes, like something was haunting his mind with things that he didn't want to see. "Seph!" the dragoness let out again, she got no real reaction from him… just that fear filled look. It was making her worried, she never saw the man show really any signs of fear… not unless it was from back when he was remembering about his childhood.

Sephiroth shut his eyes, shaking his head for a moment trying to block out what was being sent into his mind. The pain of being stuck in the labs again came back, the experiments that were done on him, every pain filled memory coming back up that he had thought was gone from his mind. The silver haired man tried to block out the memories again, trying to get away from them… he heard Seiga… and his attention shot in the direction of the teen's voice he had opened his eyes to see if he could see the teen in the dim of the room.

Jen looked at Seph, she saw his attention go to a part of the room her eyes turned solid red and let off a glow. A dragon was better at seeing in the darkness than a normal human. The dragoness let out a soft hiss trying to locate who Seph was looking at, she knew the voice… and she was beginning to hate it. Locating Seiga she sneered with a growl "What are you doing to him?" The dragoness let out with a low angered growl.

---

Alex narrowed his eyes for a moment and noted how Seigi was injured… _Pretty damn badly… how the fuck is he still awake? _He shook the thoughts from his head and grabbed the teen's hand pulling him up to his feet. The dragon got one of Seigi's arms around his shoulder and wrapped his own arm around the teens mid section to help support his body. _Amelia… she had a small amount of healing powers didn't she? No… she wouldn't use them on him… maybe one of the slaves… _A few thoughts went through his head recalling each of the maids that were down here, each one was different so maybe one had a healing ability. _A healing spring? No… the only one around here is Jen's and I can't get out of this place…_

Seigi felt the pressured of the rib dig deeper into his lung. The teen coughed up more blood. "I think... I was better... on the floor..." He let out, wiping his lip. The only bone bugging him was that damn rib. Most of the bones in his legs and arms were already healing and going towards the center. Usually he didn't heal like that, but now it wasn't everyday his brother tried to kill him.

---

"You should feel it, too pretty soon..." Seiga let out. He smirked, knowing well aware what was happening. The half demon chuckled. "Come on, Father. I thought you were tougher than this... This is one of my weak attacks," He let out. The whole point of this 'attack' was to just startle Sephiroth, nothing more.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Sephiroth let out closing his eyes again, he rarely yelled out in such a manner but the old memories were getting to him. He felt like he wanted to just get up and run… get away from the memories in his mind to just hide in a corner and curl up like a child. The teen said this was a weak attack… how could it be weak if it's tormenting him so? He cringed when on of the painful memories got dragged up, where Hojo had conducted those god forsaken experiments on him… with the needles and the cutting… every painful detail was slowly showing up in his mind.

Jen was about to get up to attack Seiga when she felt a cold chill go up her spin. Then a small fear set in, the dragoness rarely showed her fear and this was strange… very strange. Soon the flashbacks of her past came into her mind and made the dragoness shut her eyes, old memories of her work days at Shinra came into play… the day that Jacques had been taken from her. Every painful sight was revealed in her mind and it made her buckle over onto her knees, she didn't want to see this again… she didn't want to watch Jacques die again. The dragoness' eyes shot up when that particular memory came into play, her eyes wide with the fear that she had back then… the terror that she had when she watched him literally sacrifice himself to that godforsaken beast he created.

---

Alex heard what Seigi had said and moved him over to the bed in the room laying him down carefully. The dragon sensed the healing going on… it seemed to be going to slow. He glanced around the room for something that might be of some help… even if it wasn't much help. Just anything would do for him… and maybe it would help Seigi. Since he knew Amelia wasn't going to bother coming in here… he wanted to at least keep the teen from dieing.

"Just leave me alone, I'll be alright..." Seigi let out. His speech was more fluent than before. _Or I'll just die from internal bleeding..._ He thought. _At death's door again... great. And because of Seiga... again..._

---

"Weren't you going to attack?" Seiga questioned. He was right; this was one of his weaker attacks only because it didn't take much energy. Plus, he didn't want to kill anyone, now. The half demon still had some good in him, but it was slowly fading away into the darkness.

Jen let out a low growl towards Seiga… trying to actually fight back the mental images being brought up. Although fighting it was just making it worse to her… the dragoness got her hands on the floor and focused her eyes down to a spot there. "If… I can live through… seeing Jacques die once… I can live… through it again." She let out in a low mumble, trying to fight back was starting to hurt her head. It was giving her a major headache to tell the truth, the dragoness heard Seph let out a cry… she knew of some of his memories. Jen knew that Seph would take this harder than her, especially with everything that happened to him before they had met.

Sephiroth shuddered, the memories were shifting… to the times when he was dragged away from Jacques. When the two were training and Hojo came in and dragged the teen away, and then it went to other memories involving his son… the times when he was so close and yet so far. Then finally to the day when he was informed about the death… when he had seen Jacques' dead body covered in blood lying on the floor in a pool of it. His eyes were still open… showing that terror that you would see in a rabbit about to be killed, the terror that the man had kept hidden and never showed.

---

Alex simply shook his head "Where would I go? I can't get out of this room." He let out sitting on the side of the bed with his hands on his knees. "Who were those two… that I heard earlier?" the dragon questioned, he recalled the two voices that he heard earlier before the loud crash of Seigi hitting the wall.

"Seiga... and I don't really know the other guy. I hit my head on the door, too, you know... I'm lucky I didn't bust it open..." Seigi felt the rib pop back in place. It made a slight noise, but nothing to worry about. The teen looked at the door. His hits were unable to get it open, but his body made a dent in it. He chuckled. "Look, I made a dent."

---

Seiga let out a laugh this time, more menacing than the chuckle. He was enjoying himself a little too much and put a bit more energy into it.

_"Seiga, remember what I told you. Don't let the darkness fully take you yet. You're not ready."_ Kip told Seiga, mentally.

_"Don't worry. I'm in control. I just want to watch Jen suffer... more than anything!"_ He responded, putting more energy into it as he sent the thought to Kip.

Jen groaned and sank her claws into the floor, her mind getting flooded with more memories… the times when she had been a weapons designer… the times when Hojo had been watching her. Those times when she was just a weapons designer… those times when she wasn't more than something that Seph didn't notice. She remembered the fear she had back then… knowing that Seph probably didn't know she existed. The dragoness growled again… trying to block out these memories… god how she wanted to get up… to attack Seiga… to make him stop hurting Seph. She hissed, feeling her body start to transform on it's own… it was going into that demented state… that insane state that she feared most… now she was trying to fight back and keep from transforming… to keep from going into that mutated looking form. "STOP IT SEIGA!" the dragoness yelled out with a cry.

---

Alex looked over at the door, he saw the impact dent that Seigi's body had left and chuckled lightly "Heh… and I thought my head was hard…" the dragon let out "I'm surprised you didn't break it down… as hard as you hit it."

"The guy should've hit me harder." Seigi sat up, still feeling a few thing hurting, but nothing too serious. "Maybe I loosened it up. Want to try hitting it again?"

----

Seiga felt himself being teleported and sent through a portal to the time realm. They were back in the abandoned warehouse.

"What did you do?" Seiga hissed.

"Saving you. It's clear you're still not ready." Kip leaned back against the wall.

"What?"

"You heard me. You almost let the darkness control you. We only went there to startle them, but you went further. I'm sure your father's happy both of his sons attacked him, now," The demon muttered with a slight smirk.

---

Jen grunted and felt normal again, that monster that was going to come out was soon buried back in the back of her mind. Her attention shot up to Seph, he still had that fearful look on his face. The dragoness got up and grabbed his shoulders shaking him slightly "Sephiroth…" she let out and got no reply "Sephiroth!" the dragoness let out again… still no answer "Seph…" again no answer from the man. She shook him lightly again "Sephy…" she thought that using the Nickname she occasionally used would snap him back… but still she got no answer. The dragoness shook Seph's shoulders again… she could tell he was still in a mental state of shock and fear. After what just happened… Jen was surprised she wasn't the same way.

---

"And get Amelia pissed? Heh sure…" The dragon let out and looked at his hands for a moment "Think you can get the chains off my feet? I don't want to tear them up like I did my hands." He let out glancing over his shoulder at Seigi.

"On second thought, I'll do it," Seigi got up, holding in a grunt from the pain. He walked up to the door and started hitting it again. The teen changed into his demon form and added his claws as well.

---

"I'm sorry, Yura..." Kaileena kept herself under his arm. She wanted to stay, but she felt guilty about just abruptly taking the demoness' body. "But... if you really want me to stay, I will." The girl couldn't believe what she just said.

Yura had his eyes closed when he heard the girl… really he almost fell back to sleep with her under his arm. "If your unsure of the body… then I'm not going to force you to stay…" the dragon let out nuzzling the girls hair "I don't want to loose you… but I don't want to see you upset."

---

Alex grunted and sighed lifting up his feet to look at the chains. The dragon heard the door rattle once and chuckled "Sure you don't want me to help?" he questioned.

---

Amelia let out a growl and walked out of the torture chambers; she shifted to her anthro form and had a couple servants following her on the way to the teen's room. Getting to the door she saw the dent that was in it and sneered, backing up a couple feet sizing it up before she charged in and jumped up slamming her foot into the door making it shake and rattle more before it finally fell down away from her.

Seigi made a noise between a yelp and a growl as he leapt back. He new his brother wanted him dead so why not do him a favor and attack Amelia? Although, the teen stood his ground in case she didn't want to fight... but that was a big 'if.'

---

"I don't want to be away from you..." Kai murmured, sitting on top of him, straddling his hips. She sat there for a moment before tracing her hands over his abs.

"Again?" The drake let out with a chuckle feeling her trace his abs before he wrapped his arms around her hips.

---

The dragon let out a soft growl getting up into a defensive position, his hands in fists incase Amelia was about to start any trouble. He sneered for a moment seeing the servants behind Amelia he let out a growl.

"Would you shut the fuck up… your disturbing everyone." Amelia let out with a growl, yawning slightly due to being tired. "And some people are trying to sleep." She added in with a low hiss.

Kai chuckled and raised her body up for him to enter her. She felt his member brush against her entrance as she waited for him. The girl didn't want to wear him out too much.

---

"I'm claustrophobic," Seigi let out. "I need a bigger room." He didn't look like it, but he was ready if the dragoness was going to attack. The teen remained in his demon form, though.

Amelia snorted and let out a chuckle "You'd only be getting a smaller room, unless you want to end up sleeping in mine. And I'm not up for having guests." The dragoness let out yawning again; she had been in a red robe at the time which was now pretty much torn because of her transforming into her anthro form.

Alex just snorted and flopped back on the bed with his arms behind his head. He didn't care what happened now, it didn't seem like Amelia was going to attack anytime soon. The dragon knew the dragoness had her eyes on him, he could feel them boring into his mind… and he knew she noticed that he didn't have the chains on his arms. "If your wondering how they got taken off… I took them off." He let out and heard the dragoness growl.

"Okay... well, that... sucks," Seigi let out, sitting on a couch. "Is there anywhere I can go then?" He questioned.

The dragoness snorted and crossed her arms she glanced back to the slaves who nodded and walked off. "You won't be able to escape even if you wanted to… I've… enhanced a few things in here…" she let out "Now get back to bed…" she let out walking off back to her chambers.

"Wonder what she added in?" Alex let out with a laugh.

Seigi lay back. He was extremely bored. The teen close his eyes, finally realized how tired he was before falling asleep.

Alex rolled over on his side on the bed, he sighed and sat up lying sideways on the bed incase Seigi wanted to actually come over later and zonk out on the bed. The dragon soon yawned and closed his eyes; he was still tired after all and needed more sleep.

Seigi rolled off the couch. He glanced up at the clock. It'd been a couple hours since he fell asleep. The teen clutched his side; the same spot the rib went through was hurting. Wondering when Alex would wake up, the teen got up and lay back on the couch.

Alex had himself stretched out on the bed; he was out for the count for now since he had finally been able to get to sleep without any real disturbances. He grunted for a moment and shifted on the bed, grabbing the sheets under him when he felt that they were wet. Jerking up he saw that the wetness was from blood and he groaned clutching his shoulder… the wound had been reopened… he checked his stomach wound… it wasn't bleeding which was a good thing. The dragon shuddered slightly feeling light headed, he wondered how long the wound had been bleeding and how much blood he had lost.

Seigi didn't pay much attention to Alex. The room was still dim so he hadn't seen the blood. The teen was trying to teleport for some odd reason. _Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get it right._ Seigi thought, trying to concentrate on teleporting. He sighed, still not giving up.

Alex let out a soft hiss, looking at the shoulder… hoping that the damn wound would stop bleeding. He felt light headed again, and then dizzy. He figured the wound had to have been bleeding for at least an hour for it to do this to him. The dragon hissed again and felt a sudden wave of dizziness come over him and he fell of the bed onto his back. Alex took in a couple deep breaths, the shock of the floor making contact with his back made his breathing go for a loop, he felt like he couldn't breath at first and then he felt like he was choking… and then it finally stopped. But he still felt dizzy and light headed.

Seigi looked up when he heard the noise. He saw Alex on the floor. The teen rushed over to him, not knowing what to do. "I'm not good at all this medical stuff..." He admitted. "Err-- anything I can do?"

Alex cringed and closed his eyes; he was trying to keep the room from spinning. "The wound…" he let out clutching his shoulder again when he felt another wave of dizziness come over him. "Think you… can cover it with something? Maybe like a makeshift bandage?" he felt sick after he said that… and shuddered for a moment. The dragon never left weak like this before… maybe Amelia put a poison in him when she stabbed him? No… her claws didn't contain a poison in them… did they?

The teen went to the bathroom and grabbed an unused towel. He covered the wound and applied pressure. That was supposed to help wasn't it? He didn't know. Seigi wished someone else were in his place or in his shoes. _Just think... if both of my parents were faithful... there would be less suffering..._ He thought. _Sometimes... life sucks..._

The dragon cringed when he felt the pressure get applied to the wound, he gasped for a moment feeling like his breath was just sucked away. He shuddered again, feeling dizzy more now than ever. The light headed feeling went away and just left him with a major headache, he was starting to sweat now… maybe it was a cold? But when did a cold make him feel light headed and dizzy? Poison? He would have known long before this… bacteria making the wounds infected? That would be possible seeing how this place was.

_I wish I weren't so useless..._ Seigi thought. He kept pressure on the wound. The half demon realized he'd falling asleep in his demon form and his right hand was still transformed. _Kai... make yourself useful and get down here to help your brother! Or maybe Seph... but he's too hurt. Jen? Eh, she probably hates me, now._

The dragon let out a groan and jerked his head back, he felt burning coming from the arm. Like the area was on fire, he let out a rough pant and opened his eyes looking up at the ceiling. It was spinning… everything was spinning; he had to shut his eyes again to keep from getting sick to his stomach. Alex took in a couple deep breaths, trying to keep the pain he was feeling in his arm down… he let out a sharp gasp and clutched the area with his other hand. "I-it burns…" the dragon managed to let out through a hard cringe of pain.

Seigi with drew his hands. "Sorry," He let out. _Well, at least he'll be with his girlfriend when he dies... That's not very comforting. I don't even know this guy. Then there's that Turk girl who died... she was good... Err- Well, first Isabella, now him. What's Kai gonna do to Yura?-- Bad mental images..._ Seigi tried to stay serious even though his mind was elsewhere.

Alex let out a pant and clutched the shoulder with his hand, making claws form he dug them into the wound area… trying to keep the main focus of the pain there. He jerked his head back again gasping in pain… and let out a bit of an insane laugh… "B-bitch… p-poisoned… m-me…" he let out through the laugh and rough gasp that soon followed after it.

Seigi had no idea what to do. He'd seen a shit load of death within the past few days... and he hadn't exactly killed anyone. "Err-- well, that sucks..." He let out.

Alex closed his eyes, trying to relax for the time being… since some of the pain had gone away for him he finally was able to relax for a few moments. His grip on the should loosened and finally the hand was drawn away from the wound. The dragon jerked up when he sensed something appear in the room, he let out a weak growl in the direction he had sensed it.

"Is that anyway to greet your boss?" Jen let out walking over to the dragon.

"J-jen… I thought…"

Jen held out her hand and made the dragon go silent as she walked over and grabbed the towel removing it from the shoulder wound. She looked over the wound for a few moments and glanced to a side when she heard some running "Damn…" the dragoness let out with a growl as she closed her eyes "I won't be able to heal it all for you… but at least I can get rid of the poison…" she let out holding her hand over the wound as her eyes gave off a red glow and the wounded area gave off a slight glow.

Alex cringed for a moment and tried to lean back but felt the dragoness grab his good shoulder to keep him from moving. The rest of the pain finally subsided when the dragoness was done… but the wound wasn't fully healed like she had said. The dragon's attention went to the busted down door when he saw Amelia followed by several servants.

Jen growled and got up to her feet, she glanced back at Seigi for a moment before she held out her hand and formed a shield up in front of the door which Amelia ran head long into and went flying back. She heard the golden dragoness let out a roar and charge at the shield again making it crack. "Amazing how she always knows that I'm here…" Jen let out with a smirk and held a couple fingers above her brow moving them off before she disappeared and Amelia came flying into the room crashing down face first onto the floor since she was going to ram the shield again.

Seigi was extremely happy that he wasn't in that room. It was brighter now, but his clothes were bloody... even though they were black. He didn't want to sit on one of the chairs yet. The teen saw his father and smiled, but he didn't receive a greeting in return.

"Dad?" The teen let out. He slowly approached his father, not even remembering Seiga had visited him.

"I don't think your going to get a reply out of him… at least not anytime soon." Jen let out sitting on the bed beside Seph sitting her hand on his shoulder. "Not after what happened earlier." She let out and let Seph lean against her with his face buried in her check. The dragoness felt him shake his head and closed her eyes for a moment, she hated seeing him like this… hated seeing him cry… to see him so weak… she hated it and hated Seiga for doing this.

Alex slowly got up to his feet, he felt wobbly at first but got back to his balance "I'll… let you guys catch up on things…" he let out before making his way out of the room to go to another one of the medical areas so he could get the remainder of his wounds treated.

"Did he do that weird thing where he makes the room go all dark and all those memories appear in your mind?" Seigi questioned. "He did that to me, too. Even though my childhood was bad... well when I stayed with Ben, I don't know how it affected you or Seph." The teen started unbuttoning his shirt. He had a men's tank top underneath it. He opened the biohazard waste bin and put the jacket in it. "So I take it I can't leave unless I want to die?"

Jen closed her eyes and shook her head "You can leave… just stay in the medical area." The dragoness let out running a hand through Seph's hair "It effected him more than me… well it probably affected me more than I thought. There was a point where I went blank because of something…" she stated feeling Sephiroth tighten his grip on her. "But… Seph's memories aren't something that should ever be brought up… especially for him."

"Well... I guess you two need alone time..." Seigi let out, walking towards the exit. "I'll be... finding something to do," He added, going out of the room and closing the door. The teen didn't know anyone here. He walked down the hallway, wondering when his mother was going to pay an unexpected visit. It was boring not being able to talk to either of his parents right now and remembered Jen's phone. He turned around, heading back to the room. "Hey, Jen. Is Marcus' phone number still on your phone?" He questioned.

Jen reached into her pocket and pulled out the phone and nodded "Yeah it's in the contacts, I put it on there incase I needed to get a hold of him." The dragoness stated tossing the phone over to Seigi. She felt Sephiroth pull away and lay back down on the bed and her attention went to his eyes, he had closed them… maybe that was a good thing… she didn't want to see anymore of that fear in them.

"Think he wants to talk to Jess? I mean if he can... err-- Nothing I say comes out right." He sighed and just dialed the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Marcus--" The teen was interrupted with a grunt and some sort of moan.

"Could you call at another time? We're having trouble with plumbing..." Marcus let out, watching Jess rub her forehead from hitting it against a pipe.

"Are you and my mom having sex right now? Because that didn't sound normal."

"I swear we aren't--"

"You made her moan, you sick bastard!" Seigi gagged slightly.

"Err-- You're using Jen's phone-- shit, it's coming out too fast!" Seigi heard a scream from the other side, holding the phone away from his ear as he made a sour face.

"Hey, it's cool that you're having a good time, but you don't need to continue that while I'm talking to you."

Jess had found the loose pipe and remembered that she'd forgotten to shut off the water. She was completely soaked, but at least it wasn't waste.

"Hold on a second." Marcus chuckled and held out a hand to Jess. They were in the basement.

Seigi heard _'Do you need a towel?'_ from the other side of the phone line.

Jen held up an eyebrow looking over at Seigi she shook her head and laughed "Ummm… are you sure their doing it?" she let out chuckling for a moment. She felt something move on the bed and saw Seph getting up "You ok?" she got a nod from the man.

Sephiroth walked over to Seigi and leaned against the wall "Can I talk with your mother?" he let out, his voice sound like it would break down to a cry if he wanted to but he was holding it in. "Tell her it's important… and it involves your brother." The man explained.

"Can I talk to my mom?" Seigi questioned.

"Yeah... here she is." Marcus handed Jess the phone.

"Hi, Mom!" The teen greeted. "Why are you having sex with Marcus while I'm talking to you?"

"I'm not." Jess chuckled. "Well, we're fixing something in the basement and I hit my head on a pipe."

"Seph wants to talk to you. Says it's important." Seigi handed his father the phone.

"Jess…" Seph let out as he leaned back against the wall "Did Seiga… come after you and do something that brought up bad memories?" he let out the question, wanting to get to the point rather than drag it out and waste time.

Jen got up and walked out of the room deciding to find Alex so she could check on him. She figured it would be best to leave Seph alone so he could talk with Jess.

"Yeah, like three days ago on my time," Jess responded, wiping her face off with a towel that Marcus gave her. "Why?" She let out.

"Because he did the same to me… and Jen…" The silver haired man let out closing his eyes he felt a chill go down his back remembering what Seiga had done.

"Hey, have anymore kiddies?" Seigi joked, chuckling.

"You know about them?" Jess let out. "Sorry I didn't tell you about them. How does Seigi know?"

Seph glanced over to Seigi, looking at the teen for a moment before he shook his head "I don't know, but that's rather off subject right now… the main matter is what's going on with Seiga." The man let out with a more serious tone to his voice.

"Sorry..." The ninja apologized. "So you want me to have a word with him?" Jess asked. "Because I know where he is."

"If you can get a hold of him without him trying to kill you… or hurt you." The man let out sighing as he rubbed his forehead. "I think whatever he did is still affecting me… and it's getting to my head."

"Why don't you try to get a good screw with Jen to get your mind off it?" The woman joked. She let out a chuckle. "Sorry again. Marcus is just being a moron." Jess held a hand over the speaker of the phone. "Could I have a moment alone?" The demon nodded and headed out. "Even though I might sound happy... it's still affecting me, too... I barely got out of it. If I stayed in it any longer, Marcus says I would've gone psychotic or something like that. Just trying to keep occupied with something else will help."

Sephiroth let out a sigh and shook his head "Jen… when it happened to her… she started to transform. It wasn't her dragon form either… I'm kind of glad that Seiga actually left." The man let out sighing again "Some of the memories that were brought up… didn't go back to the back of my mind like they should have. The memories from my childhood, when I was stuck in the labs with Hojo." He let out feeling like he was going to break down completely right now.

As Sephiroth was talking, Seigi quickly snuck out to the hallway. He didn't want to sound stupid an interrupt again.

"Seiga left?" Jess let out. "I don't think he was alone..." She thought a moment. _So Marcus was right. Him, Akira, and his father are the only ones who know the fear shadow technique. But how would Seiga know about it?_ She almost forgot about Seph. "Sephiroth..." She murmured, hearing his uneasy voice. 

"Marcus suggested to me to just remember that they'll always be someone there for you. From Jen to Seigi and even me. The past will always be there, but it's not coming back anytime soon. I was tortured by Sienna for a whole year then I was captured by some other people who were trying to 'save me' by turning me into a human again. In my younger years... I probably didn't have it as bad as you back then, but it wasn't good either..."

The ninja remembered her father yelling at her, abusing her, and telling her that she was nothing.

"I also suggest staying in bright rooms. That attack can only be used in dark places. And one more thing..." Jess looked up the staircase to see the door closed and Marcus no where to be found. "If you need anything else, call 205-1309. I got a new phone without telling Marcus. I always have it with me." The ninja took a seat on the staircase. "Before I go, what did this form of Jen's look like?"

Seph closed his eyes for a moment and let out a low sigh knowing that Jess was right, the past is always going to be there no matter what. "I don't know… I never got a good look at it because Seiga left before she could transform… but I don't think it would be good if she did. Although… after he left she did have some new powers. She can bring up a force field and I don't know what else." The man let out leaning back against the wall, he reached over and grabbed the door shutting it so that no one would walk in. "I think whatever Seiga did it effected Jen by giving her something… maybe the powers from something that she has inside of her."

"Jen's really never talked to me about her past. We only... joke around and are dumbasses when we're around each other. Either that or fighting someone else's battle," The ninja stated. "Eh, well, eating chocolate helps, too. Just don't have too much or you'll be bouncing off the walls." Jess paused a moment. "I worry about everyone there. I just don't know... the last few days I spent there... there's been lots of death."

"Jen won't let me near anything with sugar… much less let me eat any chocolate." Seph let out with a soft chuckle "Do you know what Seiga would be doing something like this? I know he might still be mad about the whole 'me and you not together' thing but I think there's more to this than that." The man let out glancing to a side when he heard footsteps go by the door. Must have been one of the nurses going by to check on the other patients of the area. "Jen won't really talk about what happened with her… all she said was she felt Seiga and then… something else in the room."

"I only felt Seiga, but there had to have been someone who taught him that. I don't know that many shadow techniques... I forgot most of them after... certain events here. Plus, Marcus is always with me... almost always with me." Jess looked up the stair case to see he still wasn't there. "I don't know if he's upset about the 'me and you' thing. But we're happy with who we're with, right? Besides, I don't have a tongue like Jen's."

"Hehe… yeah… we're happy with who we got." The man let out "If you have to go I'll let you go, I think Jen's heading back and I want to talk with her about a couple things…" Sephiroth explained "And I want to ask Seigi a couple things about Seiga." He stated closing his eyes for a moment.

---

Jen was coming back from talking with Alex when she saw Seigi outside the door "He still talking with Jess?" the dragoness let out walking over leaning against the wall beside Seigi.

"Apparently... want to eavesdrop? I think they're having phone sex," Seigi joked. "Just joking. I wish they'd hurry, though."

---

"What are you going to ask him? I might ask Seiga... if he cooperates." Jess placed her head on her hand. She was still wet but wondered what Marcus was up to, being quiet all that time.

"Just a couple things…about why he's here at the DSDA." The man stated looking over at the door "If you get any information from Seiga… call me and let me know." He stated letting out a soft sigh "If you get into any danger… just get out… I don't want you getting hurt by him."

---

"If they were we might be hearing stuff going on in there." The dragoness let out with a chuckle as she looked at the door "I think he might want to ask you a couple questions when he's done…"

---

"I don't know when the phone will ring for either of us, but..." Jess paused a moment. There was a chance the demoness might not come back at all. "If I'm not back in 3 weeks... then I'm not coming back at all..." The ninja hung up the phone. She didn't know what to add and went upstairs. There was a scent of vanilla in the room. "Marcus, where are you--" She felt him kissing the back of her neck.

"I think this'll get your mind off it..." The demon whispered before nibbling on the ninja's ear. The ninja teleported them to the bedroom and pushed him on the bed.

"You like it rough, don't you?" She crawled on top of him and licked from his collarbone to his upper neck. Jess then went in for a kiss, but made it more playful and 'rough' than the kisses either of them liked.

"W-what are you doing?" Marcus stammered.

"See?" Jess got off of him. "I didn't think it'd work. But I need to talk to someone." The woman teleported out.

"What got into her?" He let out.

---

Seph flipped Jen's phone closed and reached over opening the door "How long were you two out there?" he questioned looking over at the two.

"I just got here." Jen let out running a hand through her hair.

"Can I speak with Seigi… I'll talk with you in a minute Jen. There are a couple things I want to ask him in private before I talk with you though." The man explained and saw Jen nod before moving off to go to her room. Seph motioned for Seigi to come in before he moved over to the bed and sat down "Did Seiga come to you to?" he questioned.

"Right before he came after you, I think," Seigi responded. He kept from keeping eye contact. The teen still felt guilty about what he'd done.

---

"Seiga." Jess walked towards him. It was a dark room, but the ninja was taking her chances.

"Why are you here?" The half demon asked. Kip was gone as Seiga waited for his return. They were going to the demon's actual house after he came back.

"To forgive you. It's not too late. I didn't care before, but now I do; I hate to admit. Please, come back with me, and you can stop yourself from meeting your fate too soon." The ninja held a hand out to him.

"You can't forgive me..." He let out. _She can't forgive me... it doesn't work like that..._ Seiga knew she had a kind heart towards her loved ones, and it was showing now.

"I can. Seiga, you're going down a path of regret. I know that feeling you have... the one where you can't bear with yourself due to regret..." Jess began. "I was an assassin, and I regretted it everyday. I had to kill for a job. Even though I was good at it, I didn't like it. Same with you, that fear shadow... it worked really good, but if you misuse it, you'll regret it. Shiro and Sai won't want to see you like this. Their older brother... they'll be visiting your grave if you continue anymore..."

"I can't go back that easily." Seiga held a hand up to Jess. "I got stubborn just like you."

---

Sephiroth nodded and looked over at Seigi "Still feeling bad about what happened before?" he questioned seeing how the teen wasn't making eye contact with him at all.

"So what did you two talk about?" The teen asked, completely changing the topic.

---

Jess teleported out before he could do anything. She was sitting on her bed, now. _I think I should bring Kadaj here... it's been a hell of a lot of time since I got it on with him._ The woman chuckled at the thought and opened a portal then went in it.

"Hey, Kadaj..." Jess whispered in his ear. The silver-haired man was sleeping. "Eh, he won't mind." The woman teleported through the portal and to her room in the time realm. She snuggled close to him and smile. _I just missed you so much, I had to steal you._ She let out a slight laugh before crawling on top of him. She put her face close to his, hoping he'd wake up soon.

---

"Just about what happened when your brother paid us a visit." Seph let out looking over at Seigi "And how Jen's acting a little different but that's about it…." The man stated "Now that I answered your question are you willing to give me an answer to mine?"

"Yes," Seigi responded. "I still feel guilty about what I did."

---

Kadaj opened his eyes, feeling someone run their hand through his silver hair.

"Jess?..." He let out before she went in and kissed him. They held it for a few seconds before drawing back. The ninja chuckled as she felt him put his hands at the base of her shirt and pull it up slightly.

---

Sephiroth closed his eyes and leaned back slightly for a moment "Did Seiga do something that brought up past memories and fears in your mind?" he questioned, trying to keep from making Seigi upset and to keep away from the actual subject.

"I told you before, I saw him. Do you think he was happy?" Seigi questioned. _Of course... a heart-warming little reunion. And did I mention that he was laughing and smirking while I was mentally attacked by my memories?_

---

"Where are we?" Kadaj questioned, realizing he wasn't in the other room anymore.

"My place in the time realm. Don't worry. It probably hasn't even past a second in the other realm." Jess kissed down his neck and urged him to pull her shirt up further.

---

"Sorry for asking…" Sephiroth let out looking to a side "Jen… she went down and brought you here right? Did she… do anything strange while she was down there?" he questioned.

"Nothing strange... I don't know her that well to say she did anything strange," Seigi responded. He looked out the window.

Sephiroth nodded and closed his eyes sighing "Nothing like force fields, or other strange powers that she shouldn't be able to use in her human form?" he questioned.

"She did use a force field on the door... I think. I wasn't really paying much attention to tell you the truth," Seigi replied. He didn't remember... The teen was paying too much attention to Alex.

Sephiroth sat his chin on his hands for a moment thinking, she never had this powers before. "She never had these… powers before." The man let out sighing for a moment "So..."

"So?..." Seigi let out. He was curious as to where this was leading.

---

"Jess?" Marcus knocked on the door.

"Hold on," The ninja replied as she pulled her shirt back down and sat beside Kadaj. "Come in." She watched as the demon opened the door, somewhat surprised by Kadaj.

"I was wondering what I should cook for dinner."

"I'm going to eat out today. Could you look after Shiro and Sai while we're gone?" The ninja asked.

"Yeah," Marcus responded. _Anything for you..._

"Thanks. We were just... catching up on some things." The woman chuckled.

"I'll start taking care of them now. Leave whenever." The demon went out.

"So how long do we have?" Kadaj asked.

"3 hours tops." The ninja sat on the silver-haired man's lap and kissed his cheek.

---

Sephiroth shook his head "I don't know what to talk about now." The man let out with a soft chuckle. "Your mom… she said to stay in a well lit area… that way your brother won't be able to use that… thing he has." He added in, remembering what Jess had said.

"Anything else she said?" Seigi asked. "I'm getting a vibe that you... don't have that many feelings towards her, though. I don't know." He knew it wasn't any of his business to say so.

"She's a friend… and that's how I feel about her." The man explained "I don't think we could ever love each other…" he added in "Not with the way I am…" Sephiroth let out sighing a bit.

"Sorry for asking. Anyway, I'll give you some alone time," Seigi stated, walking out. _Yeah, Seiga's still mad they aren't together._

Sephiroth watched as Seigi went out "Can you let Jen know that she can come in now?" he let out "If you can…"

"Sure," Seigi replied. "If I can find her," He muttered to himself.

---

Jen was in her room, it was probably the only one with the door wide open for anyone to walk in. She held out her hand and formed a force field around the bed. The dragoness narrowed her eyes and several blasts of fire came out before lighting shot down tearing the bed to shreds. She chuckled for a moment dropping the force field down which let out a large cloud of smoke which hit the ceiling of the room.

Seigi sniffed the air... smoke? He started running towards the scent. He saw Jen in the room and was worried.

"Are you okay?" The half demon questioned.

The dragoness jerked herself around and held out her hand forming a force field around Seigi, she sneered for a moment her eyes flashing from red to brown and the back to red. She let out a soft growl as a couple drops of green slime went down the sides of her mouth.

"Uhh... Jen... what are you doing?" Seigi let out. He didn't know what to do beside run... he began walking back slowly and into the force field. "I'm so fucked..." The teen murmured.

Jen let out a soft growl as she narrowed her eyes for a moment, she shifted into her anthro form… but her face was different. She had the overlaying fangs and her horns were different… and not to mention she was drooling like hell. But that was a mixture of green slime and blue regular drool. The dragoness let out a chuckled lightly, before she narrowed her eyes and the sides of the force field started to heat up.

Seigi shifted into demon form. This form could take up more heat than regular demons. But still... he didn't like the thought of being trapped. _How come it's always Jen that's going out of control?_ He thought. "Jen! Seph wants to talk to you!" He yelled.

The dragoness snorted and opened her mouth letting out a growl as some of that drool she had on her fangs dropped off onto the floor. She narrowed her eyes again and let the lightning come out in the force field. Jen chuckled again, snapping her jaws shut, her fangs making a rough metal on metal sound as they rubbed up against each other.

Seigi dodged the lightning, thankful he was fast. "Jen, stop!" He yelled. "What the hell happened to you!" The teen added.

Jen chuckled again, hearing the teen question what happened "Something…" she answered before she got stopped, the dragoness let out a low growl as her ears fell back against her skull. Her eyes widened for a moment before she narrowed them again and sent the fireballs into the force field along with the lightning.

Seigi was too distracted by the fireballs to dodge the lightning. The teen felt a suddenly pain... his muscles tensed up before the fireballs hit him. He flew back into the force field and grunted. Just getting the wind knocked out of him, made the teen cough a bit. He still didn't fully recover from Kip's attack.

The dragoness growled and her head shot to a side, hearing running coming down from the halls she let out a hiss and snarled. Her eyes narrowed for a moment when she saw a guard appear behind Seigi, she snarled again before a spike came out from the force field and impaled the man into the wall through the chest. Jen heard the yells come from more guards and smirked making spears come off the spike that was impaled through the guard. She saw the blood fly up from someone who unfortunately ran into one of the spears and laughed.

"Jen! Stop this! If you keep going, Amelia will surely captured Sephiroth again! What'll you have then?" Seigi yelled. "I know you can still hear me in there!"

The dragoness head snapped to Seigi when she heard Sephiroth's name get mentioned, she growled and a snarl formed over her lips before she lowered her hand down although the force field stayed up. Her claws sank into the floor with her steps as she walked over towards the force field, she heard another yell when another spray of blood came up behind Seigi and smirked again before she stepped into the field.

Seigi stayed where he was. "I'm not going to fight you..." He stated. There wasn't any hesitation in his voice. "Amelia probably already knows that Seph's alone. Hell, he's probably back in chains again."

The dragoness hissed for a moment and glanced to a side when she heard someone else yell out in pain, she snorted before disappearing making the force field disappear when she did so. She reappeared in Amelia's chambers, nothing there… she was soon launched forward by a blow to the back of the head. Jen slammed her hands into the floor and flipped over to her feet turning around to glare at Amelia.

"Well… looks like you decided to come back and have some fun." The other dragoness let out chuckling as she shifted into her anthro form.

Jen growled as she let out a hiss, her hind claws sank into the floor before she charged at Amelia moving to a side when the other dragoness tried to dodge her attack. She smirked and gripped her claws around Amelia's throat lifting her up in the air before jumping up and slamming her down into the floor making a large crack come out from where the golden dragoness hit. Jen growled again tightening her grip on Amelia's throat making her choke and cough up blood.

---

Seigi looked at the bodies on the floor. His head snapped up, and he ran back to the hospital wing. _Please still be in there..._ Seigi thought before slipping and sliding into his father's room. The teen transformed back into his human form when he slid.

Seph had been laying back on the bed, he had actually fallen back to sleep while he was waiting. The man cracked open an eye when he heard Seigi come in. He sat up and looked over at the teen "Any-" he stopped when he caught a glimpse of the blood on the bottom of the teen's feet "What happened?" The silver haired man let out getting off the bed.

"It's Jen... she's gone wild!" Seigi had a struggle to keep from chuckling. "I mean, like crazy. She's drooling green crap and her horns look different..." The teen remembered being trapped in the force field. He got off the ground. "Then she just disappeared after I wouldn't attack her."

Sephiroth turned his head to a side and closed his eyes "Did you say anything that would have made her leave?" he questioned walking over. "I thought Seiga's attack did something to her… must have activated some of the old crap she had in her blood."

"I said that she wouldn't have anyone if we were busy fighting and you were taken again. Something like that... She must be fighting Amelia since I mentioned her," Seigi responded. It was one of the only smarts things he'd said today.

Sephiroth returned his attention to Seigi for a moment before walking past the teen "That elevator's one the far end of this area isn't it?" he questioned "It should take me over to Amelia's side right?" the other question was asked just to verify where he was going. "If Jen snaps out of… the state she's in now she could end up getting killed by Amelia."

"You know, I don't have much of a clue. I was teleported by other people when I was taken back and forth between the floors." The teen didn't know where to go. "I don't think she'd want you in this kind of mess. I'll go, and you should find someone to guard you," Seigi suggested. _Then I'll get killed and make everyone happy._

---

Even though Jess had disappeared a day ago, Kadaj still missed her more than anything. The silver-haired man let her kiss the side of his neck... although; she did get a bit carried away and bit into it a little.

"That's a little too hard, don't you think?" Kadaj let out, chuckling.

"Sorry." She felt him roll on top of her.

"I don't even think we've slept together a hundred times," He stated.

"What, you want to keep track now?" The ninja felt him run a hand up her front side and to her breast.

"I think its better not knowing." The swordsman went in for another kiss, feeling his wife wrap her arms around his neck. He let his hand pull up her shirt a little before running his hand up her bare stomach. The demoness let out a slight gasp from his cold hand when they touched her.

---

Sephiroth shook his head "Me and Jen are a team… I don't want to leave her alone when she's like this…" the man stated and sighed "Besides…" he glanced out the room down the hall where the guard's bodies were laying "I think she took out most of the guards that were here." The silver haired man stated.

---

Amelia had shifted into her dragon form; she was covered in blood and had a flow of it pouring from her jaws. The dragoness narrowed her eyes and charged in at Jen slamming head long into a force field which made her fall backwards. She barely had the time to move out of the way when Jen came down with her claws. _"She's gotten faster… and meaner… not to mention different." _Amelia thought as she dodged Jen. _"More like an animal than anything else… a sick rabid animal with her mind set on just killing…" _the thought was cut off when Jen slammed her claws through the dragoness' nose and pinned her face down on the ground.

The black dragoness growled her eyes slightly narrowed as she jerked the claws out. Her attention turned behind her when she was hit over the head by a random object that was thrown. Sneering Jen turned her attention to the servants that were behind her and charged ramming into one slamming her tusks through the girl's stomach. The dragoness tossed the girl aside and growled when chains got wrapped around one of her arms. Hissing her eyes narrowed as she pulled against the chains pulling the two servants that were holding it forward.

Amelia growled and got herself up off the floor, staggering backwards for a moment when several servants came over and helped her back up to her feet. The golden dragoness let out a growl as blood went down from her jaw to her neck, she saw another group of servants throw more chains on Jen's other arm. "Pin her down…" her words were slurred due to the blood that was in her mouth.

"Yes Ma'am…" The group of servants let out and grabbed some more chains from the walls and went in, tossing them around the other dragoness' legs and tail.

Jen growled and jerked her arms forward pulling the servants holding the chains as well, she hissed when she was pulled down to the floor by her feet. The dragoness let out a rough groan when she felt claws get sunk into her back and felt claws sinking into her skull shoving her head down onto the floor.

"You my dear should have known better than to attack…" Amelia let out with a growl sinking her claws in further making Jen let out a growl of pain. She reached back with her free hand and sank her claws into the black dragoness' thigh, keeping the claws in by the bone the golden dragoness lifted the leg up and twisted it roughly until she heard a loud snap and Jen crying out in pain. Retracting her claws Amelia went for the arm and grabbed Jen's shoulder roughly sinking her claws in and twisting it until she once again hearing the snap and the dragoness cry out in pain.

One of the servants walked over and placed a hand on Amelia's shoulder "Should we chain her up?" she questioned.

"In a minute… I want to hear her scream one more time…" Amelia let out as she retracted her claws from Jen's forehead and reached over grabbing the other shoulder "Plus… she deserves to hang in pain after what she did…" the golden dragoness let out sinking her claws into the arm and twisting it sharply until she heard a snap and a loud crunch come from the appendage, she felt Jen jerk to try and get away followed by a large amount of cries coming from her. "Now… you can chain her up." Amelia let out standing up sinking the claws on her feet into Jen's neck.

"Yes Ma'am…" The servant let out and waved over a couple of the others who had a hold of the chains. The group lifted up the black dragoness and moved her over to the stair case which leads to the main prisoner area. Setting up the chains the maids made sure they were tight and would hold onto Jen. They heard Jen let out a light whine when they lifted her up and they had to look away from her cold red eyes. Finishing up they walked down and went over to Amelia they bowed their heads before heading to their quarters.

Amelia snorted and walked over to where Jen was, she smirked and grabbed the only non-broken limb, "Can't leave you with one good limb now can I?" she let out and saw the black dragoness throw her a death glare before she twisted the limb and heard the snap and then Jen whine again. "That should take care of you… until I need to deal with you…" the golden dragoness let out before turning around and walking off to her chambers.

---

"Hey, Sephiroth," Seigi let out. "Do you still have Jen's phone? Maybe we can call Jess and ask for her help, seeing that... even both of us aren't that strong." The teen hated to admit, but he was probably weaker than Seph right now. The impale... the servants... running from Amelia... almost getting killed by Jen... again... everything made him tired. _Damn it... why didn't I get enough sleep?_

---

"You got... rougher..." The silver-haired man commented, stroking a hand through the ninja's hair. It was softer than last time he felt it.

"Sorry, it appeals to my demon half," Jess apologized. She ran her hand over his bare chest and moved her head up to kiss him.

"I... kind of like it..." He admitted.

---

Seph reached back and grabbed the phone from its holder "Yeah…" he let out and remembered the number that Jess had given him to call her. The man dialed in the number and sent, hoping the woman wasn't busy like the last time when Seigi called. The silver haired man glanced over to a side when he heard something, nothing… he must have been imagining things.

"Hello?" Jess answered as she took the phone out of the nightstand beside her bed.

"Who is it?" Kadaj asked, wrapping his arms around Jess. He still wanted to be close to her, but he didn't feel... horny.

"Sephiroth," The ninja responded.

---

Sephiroth heard Kadaj in the background and shook his head "Jess… we've got a how to say… bit of an emergency here." The man stated… he wanted to get down to see if something happened to Jen or anything but he was keeping himself under control. "Jen… went nuts. I guess it was because of what Seiga did that or those powers she got from that." He looked over at Seigi for a moment before closing his eyes, trying to stay as calm as possible.

"Okay... so you want me to fight her, is that what you think I am? Just a person that fights?" Jess questioned. She paused a moment. "Just joking. I'll be there in a few minutes." The ninja hung up and rolled on top of Kadaj again. "I'm sorry, but we have to cut this short. They need my help." Jess kissed him before teleporting herself in front of a dresser, covered in a towel. The ninja didn't like to walk around naked unless it was in a shower. 

---

"I'm just wondering... who else was on the phone?" Seigi questioned.

Sephiroth flipped the phone closed and put it back where it was on his pants buckle. "Just Kadaj…" the man stated before walking out of the room. He saw a couple people coming down and moved back to let them by. The man grunted… he didn't have Mesamune with him… and now he felt useless without the blade.

"Here," Jess greeted. "Sorry, I took so long. I had to get suitable clothes on and drop off Kadaj," The ninja apologized. "Then I had to sense you two, which wasn't that hard."

"That didn't take long," Seigi responded. He saw that Jess was wearing dark clothing. "I'm guessing Kai doesn't get her taste in clothes from you."

"Probably not." She paused for a second or two. "Jen's in a lower floor, isn't she?" The ninja paused again. "She doesn't seem to be... moving around that much, but she's alive."

"Seigi you can explain to her a bit about what happened between you and Jen." Sephiroth stated looking at the teen "She's probably in Amelia's area…" the man let out "Since that's who Seigi had mentioned to Jen."

"I'm not sure exactly what happened, but--"

"Well, talking's probably not going to help right now... you stay with Seph. I'll go get Jen." The ninja teleported out.

"And she runs off... again..." The teen let out. "I wish Seiga were on our side. Then we'd probably have a chance against Amelia."

---

"Jen?" The demoness let out, seeing the dragoness chained as she walked towards her.

Jen's eyes cracked open, she let out a low hiss for a moment before her eyes finally focused. The dragoness' eyes glanced to a side, focused on a door for a moment before they returned to the ninja.

---

"Someone else is doing this to Seiga… although he is sinking into the darkness willingly." Sephiroth let out leaning back against the wall. He sighed again "I wish I could have gone down there with Jess…"

---

"I'm not going to let you out unless you go back to your human form," Jess stated. She looked at her limbs... they seemed to be broken. "I would heal you, but I don't know when Amelia's coming back."

---

"Seiga's always been power hungry." The teen leaned on the same wall as Seph. "But at least you're safe. Jen would want that."

"You said she went nuts… but yet when you mentioned that Amelia might have captured me… she disappeared." Sephiroth let out "Maybe she didn't go completely nuts… or she wouldn't have left." The mans stated.

---

"Then fuck off…" The dragoness let out with a low growl, her attention returning to the door she had been looking at earlier. She shifted and felt a rough snap come from her shoulder and ended up jerking her head down… the shoulder blade just got a piece of her bone snapped into it and now it was hurting like a bitch. Jen hissed, she wanted to just claw at the region but knew it wouldn't help things. "And keep your healing powers to yerself…" she let out with a snarl as she glared back over towards Jess.

---

"I don't know..." Seigi let out. "But hey, we're still here. I'm only half crazy, and Seiga's just plain crazy."

---

"How are you going to get out, then? You know you're my friend, and I don't want you killing someone you love... like Sephiroth." Jess walked closer to Jen. "I bet my demon form can break these."

Jen sneered and jerked back against the chains, trying to get away from the ninja. She snarled and felt her broken bones shifting and tearing up the inner flesh… a whine escaped from her lips as she lowered her head down. "I can't love anyone… not when I'm a monster…"

---

"Crazy and stupid…" Sephiroth let out crossing his arms.

"I just wonder if we get that from you or Jess," Seigi responded with a chuckle. The teen didn't know either of his parents well enough to say.

---

"Come on, Jen... you're stronger than this." Jess shifted into her demon form. "Your choice. Change back and leave with me. Or stay and die." The demoness leaned against the wall. "I'd really not want to leave you. And I bet Seph won't be himself anymore."

Jen whined again and sneered "If I change back… you can't heal me…" the dragoness let out with a growl.

---

"Me…" The silver haired man let out with a sigh as he lowered his head down.

"I don't know... Jess is a demon and most of the ones we know are power hungry little bastards." Seigi slumped to the floor.

---

"So if you change back, I can't heal you?... Why?" The ninja questioned.

"I don't want to be healed…" Jen let out with a growl "My body can heal itself…" she added in with a hiss. "If you want me to change back you have to say you won't heal me…"

---

Seph chuckled softly "Jen… she kept the files that Hojo had on me on her weapons laptop… I'm sure if you read them… you'd probably think of me as a monster rather than a father." He let out "And I think Seiga's slowly going down the path that I did… when I was younger."

"What scares me is... that path always leads to death..." Seigi murmured. "But Seiga's not an ordinary person. What makes him different than them is something inside him... I don't know what it is, but I felt it. If that gets taken over by darkness, then he'll surely end up like every bad person out there."

---

"Alright, fine. I won't heal you," Jess responded. She heated up her hand to where nothing could touch it without burning or in the metal's case, melting. "And you have to change back before I get rid of these chains."

"Good…" the dragoness let out and shifted back to her human form hearing a loud snap come from the other arm. She hated shifted between forms with broken limbs… it always hurt worse. "There… happy now?"

---

"Heh… then we'd have one hell of a fight on our hands… if he ends up anything like I was… we'd be in a shit load of trouble." The man let out glancing up to the ceiling "You know… there are times I wished Cloud did kill me… then life would have been better for everyone else…"

"I wouldn't be here, but then again... I guess you got a point, but Jen wouldn't be as happy as she is, now," Seigi responded.

---

Jess started reaching for the chain, but stopped herself. "Are you the real Jen? I mean, I'm not freeing that creature, am I?" The ninja questioned.

"If I was the creature I would have trapped you in a force field…" The dragoness let out with a groan and glanced towards the door again "Amelia's in her room… she hasn't sensed you in here yet so you might want to hurry it up before you have to deal with the bitch to…"

---

"Yeah… but maybe it would have been best if we never met up. I mean… we wouldn't have had to go through so much trouble with Hojo and Shinra and all that other shit…" Sephiroth let out and sighed shaking his head "Maybe she would have found someone better than me…"

"Then maybe I wouldn't be as strong as I am... And I don't know if I'd be here..." Seigi paused a moment. "I read there was another SOLDIER... Zack... I would've had black hair." The teen chuckled. "Too normal of a color for me."

---

Jess nodded and touched the metal as it melting quickly, seeping onto the ninja's hand. She hadn't thought of that. Usually, this technique was used in battles, and not to escape since teleporting was much easier. The ninja then continued to do so to the other chains and melt off the extra metal on her hand.

Jen dropped down and grunted feeling her legs pop when they hit the floor, she hissed lightly at the pain for a moment before turning her attention to the door. Nothing was going on yet… the other dragoness was still out cold.

---

Sephiroth chuckled and reached over grabbing a couple strands of Seigi's hair "Silver suits you better…" he let out with a grin "I don't think I could picture Jen with Zack… they were friends but…" He shook his head "I don't think they would have hit it off…"

Seigi almost jumped back when his father reached for his hair. "Or maybe it was just the influence. I mean, Kai is Kadaj's daughter and she wasn't the nicest person in the world."

---

"So are we getting out of here, or what?" Jess held out a hand to help Jen if she wanted it. They'd cooled down pretty fast thanks to Jess training to get them to do so.

"If I could stand I would gladly get up… and if I could take your hand I would. But it's kind of had to do anything when you've got broken arms and legs." Jen let out with a soft grunt.

---

Sephiroth chuckled "Jacques would have been born a pervert…" the man let out with a laugh shaking his head "That's not something I would have wanted to see…"

"You... wouldn't have seen it technically..." Seigi let out. "If it's possible, I would've been pervier than I am... and Seiga might've gotten laid by now."

---

"You're... other form said to not heal you..." Jess responded. "I guess we'll wait a while until you heal yourself. If Amelia comes back in, I'll deal with her." The ninja watched the door Jen was looking at earlier. "I'm guessing she's in there?"

"Yeah…" Jen let out nodding "She's got these walls that make it hard to sense her… but she's in there." The dragoness stated. "That was… actually me saying I didn't want to get healed… just take me to Seph's room." She stated.

---

"I don't think that's possible… you getting pervier would mean you screwing anything that moves." Sephiroth let out with a chuckle. "And Seiga… maybe if he got a good fuck maybe he wouldn't be going nuts and acting all emo and crap."

"I can believe that," Seigi replied. "I used to screw about any hot girl I saw... but now I learned that's probably not good since I'll get kicked out from wherever I'm staying."

---

"You got it," Jess answered, teleporting herself and Jen to Sephiroth's room. "I would stay, but I can't... there are two people I care about that are waiting for me." The ninja backed up into a portal. "Call if you need me!"

"I didn't even get to say 'hi'..." The teen let out.

Seph caught Jen in his arms before she fell over, he looked at her arms and they weren't really normal. She was actually putting her full weight on him and he noted she was actually out cold. "Kadaj and… who would the second person be?" the man let out picking up Jen, he noted that her arms just dangled there… and her legs felt rather weird as well.

Seigi refrained to keep from poking the dragoness. "You think her limbs are broken?" He questioned.

---

Jess looked down at the kids. Kadaj was at the mansion. The woman was talking about the twins when she said two people. She saw that they got bigger. Sai opened his green eyes and studied the ninja. Surprisingly, he stayed calm.

The woman walked over and picked him up. Sai simply stared with his big eyes at his mother's face.

"You're really something..." Jess let out. _I wonder if I train them more properly than Rei did to Seigi and Seiga, they might end up stronger than me... And maybe they'll gain up on their big brother._

_---_

Sephiroth walked over to the bed in the room and laid Jen down on it, he grabbed one of her arms lightly around the shoulder region and saw her eyes shoot up. They focused on him for a moment before closing again as she let out a rough sigh. The man rubbed the area hearing a low hiss of pain come from the dragoness' lips "You didn't let Jess heal you?"

"I didn't want her to…" Jen let out lightly "My body can heal itself… it will just take time." She let out sighing before she looked up at the ceiling.

"But your arms… and legs…"

"I know…"

"You should have at least let Jess heal your legs… so you can get around."

"It might do me some good to stay in a bed for a few weeks." The dragoness let out closing her eyes.

"Weeks!" Seigi exclaimed. "Week?..." The teen repeated. "Won't--"

"Forgot something," Jess let out, holding Sai as Marcus stood beside her holding Shiro. "Kadaj hasn't seen them yet, but he's heard of them--"

"You had kids with Marcus!" The half demon let out.

"Those are her kids with Kadaj…" the dragoness let out "Am I correct?" she questioned.

Sephiroth glanced over seeing Marcus with Jess. He looked down at Jen who just closed her eyes again trying to get back to sleep. "What did you forget?" he questioned.

"Yes, these are Kadaj and my kids, and I forgot to say bye." Jess handed Sai to Seigi. The teen just stared at his younger half brother as he held him.

"They grow, right?" Seigi asked.

Jen let out a chuckle "If they didn't you'd still be that small." She let out with a laugh. She felt her bones mending and let out a rough growl of pain.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head for a moment before getting up and walking over to Seigi looking at the child in his arms. "Amazing how babies always tend to attract attention." He let out chuckling.

Seigi handed the kid to his dad. "Just be glad their not yours, otherwise Jen would have your balls on a silver plater."

"The one you're holding is Sai. The one Marcus has is Shiro." Jess looked back at Marcus. The baby was pulling on his bangs. The ninja chuckled and walked over to him, getting Shiro out of his arms.

"I heard that…" the dragoness let out as she felt the bones on her arms pop back into place. She got herself into a sitting position "It's shitty that I can't heal my legs with that…" the dragoness mumbled out.

Sephiroth tilted his head to a side looking at the Sai. The man grunted when the baby grabbed his bangs and tugged at them "Just like Ali…" he let out feeling the baby tug at his bangs again. "Be thankful you don't have long hair yet Seigi…"

"Yet? I was thinking of getting a hair cut in a few days," The teen responded.

"He's a half demon... I'm surprised he's not pulling any harder." Marcus finally said something. "It felt like he was going to pull mine out of the roots."

"Did you look at their eyes?" Jess asked. Seigi looked from Shiro to Sai.

"Yeah, the one with blue eyes are more catlike than the green-eyed one," The half demon responded.

"What?" The ninja looked down at Shiro. _His eyes changed already?_ She heard him coo before looking around the medical room.

"Guess the gene pool threw a curve ball out this time." Seph let out tilting his head to a side when the baby decided to pull his hair a little harder. "Ah ah… no putting my hair in your mouth kiddo." The man let out when he noted the baby was about to put his hair into his mouth. He pulled back slightly and just got his hair tugged harder. "Jess… your kids trying to scalp me."

Jen chuckled and shook her head seeing how Seph was reacting. "You never could handle babies…" she let out smirking. "Much less change their diapers."

"Hush…"

"Just talk to them." Jess looked at Shiro, who was still observing the room. He seemed to like the fluorescent lights.

"I'd help... but I have no clue how to take care of kids."

"Yet you try to make them."

"Heh..." Seigi placed a hand behind his head in slight embarrassment.

"I was never the type to talk to… babies…" the man let out chuckling "Hey… what did I say about putting my hair in your mouth?" He let out and saw the baby stare at him for a moment. Seph sighed when he saw him nibbling at the silver strands of hair he had in his mouth.

"Just talk gibberish… that tends to make them laugh." Jen let out.

"I don't do gibberish…" Seph let out.

Seigi let out a sigh and started talking to the baby in a language even foreign to Marcus.

"You see that guy? He's a moron when it comes to babies, huh? No wonder where I got it from--"

"That's real nice talking in another language about your father, Seigi," Jess stated in the same language Seigi was talking. It wasn't gibberish, though. "Speaking my native tongue," She added.

"You're native tongue?"

"I was a Navajo Indian. But I don't have any of my original blood, now. Just keep talking to Sai," She responded as Seigi turned his attention back to Seigi.

Sephiroth looked at Seigi for a moment and saw how the child was now attracted to Seigi rather than his hair. "You wanna take him back now or do I have to keep holding him?" he questioned nudging Seigi with his shoulder.

"You can hold him," The teen responded in English, now. "With my luck, I might drop him."

"I think we better get going in a few minutes," Jess let out handing Shiro to Seigi. "Maybe a few more minutes..." The ninja chuckled.

Sephiroth chuckled and felt Sai grab his hair again and yank it into his mouth "Ugh… not again…" the man let out sticking out his tongue. "You know hair's going to give you the runs…" he let out looking at the baby.

Jen laughed and shook her head "Nah it'll just block up his system."

"They're protected by the cute factor, it seems," Jess let out with a chuckle. "I'd let you hold on of them, Jen, but it seems that you're not exactly up to it at the moment." The ninja felt Seigi hand Sai back to her.

"And I just can't hold kids." Seigi looked at the drool on his shirt. "Why doesn't he drool on you?"

"I don't know."

"Hehe… he might throw up on her." The dragoness let out with a chuckle.

"There's nothing to it really." Seph let out looking at the baby for a moment. He held him up in front of his face and stuck out his tongue hearing Sai giggling. "Hehe… you like that…" the man let out nuzzling the babies nose.

"Beware… he might upchuck on ya." Jen let out with a laugh.

"Only if you burp them," Jess responded. "Sai seems to take an odd liking to Seph," She added. "Shiro's still looking around the room."

"Poor kid's going to end up like Seiga if he's so boring," Seigi commented.

"Must be because I look almost like his father." The man let out lifting the baby up for a moment hearing him giggle some more. "Hehe… been awhile since I've actually played with a baby." He let out bringing Sai back down as he stuck his tongue out again. Seph chuckled a bit and lifted the baby up again and ended up closing his eyes. "Shit…" he let out.

Jen saw that Sai had just pretty much threw up on Sephiroth and held back a fit of laughs coming up. "You should have known better…" she let out holding back another laugh, the look on her face showed that she was trying really hard.

Seph grunted "Some got in my mouth…" he let out lowering Sai down holding onto the baby. The man heard Jen bust out into laughter and sighed for a moment shaking his head.

Marcus walked up and took Sai. "Sai doesn't like to do that... I should've warned you... and he gets motion sickness," The demon responded.

"Shiro's the opposite. The faster, the better." Jess held Shiro up and twirled around with him as he laughed hard. The ninja stopped as Shiro clapped. "See?"

Sephiroth chuckled and walked over grabbing a towel from the rack that was in the room and wiped off his face. "Not the first time I've been thrown up on." The man let out chuckling as he tossed the towel into the hamper. "Ali did the same thing a lot until she got used to it." He explained.

Jen chuckled for a moment and held out her hands over her legs, she closed her eyes and concentrated for a moment before sighing. _"My healing powers aren't working on me anymore?" _she thought and glanced over to Jess "Jess… before you go can you heal my legs for me? For some odd reason my powers aren't working on them." She let out.

Seph glanced over to Jen for a moment before he looked over to Jess. He walked over to Jen and pulled up a chair sitting down beside the bed for a moment leaning over running a hand over one of the legs. "What exactly happened while your down there?" he questioned.

"Amelia… snapped both of my shoulders and my hips… I healed my shoulders but I can't heal my hips for some odd reason." She let out.

Jess handed Sai to Seigi and walked over to Jen. "Whatever happened to 'don't heal me?'" She kidded and placed a hand on the dragoness' leg. The ninja heard a popping noise and closed her eyes. "Sorry about that." She walked back, getting Sai back from Seigi. "I got stronger... healing someone else doesn't take up all my energy anymore." She started towards the portal. "Yeah, I'll be back in a few weeks!" She stated before going in as Marcus followed.

The dragoness stretched out her legs and sighed lying back on the bed. She felt Seph massage the leg closest to him and moved the appendage "Not right now." She let out chuckling. "Go… spend some father son time with Seigi." Jen let out closing her eyes "I want to rest…"

Sephiroth shook his head looking at Jen for a moment before getting up and walking over to Seigi "Well what would you want to do in this place? Besides nothing…" he let out with a chuckle.

"Hmm... think we can call my mom and ask her to take us to the time realm? It's hard to sense things between realms," Seigi responded, walking out of the room with Sephiroth.

---

Marcus appeared in the room. "Jess wants me to be your bodyguard until she gets back," He stated. "Just don't be like your daughter and try to pounce me, otherwise, I'm leaving."

"I'm not like Calli…" the dragoness let out chuckling. "I think she got that horn bug from her father." She let out and rolled over on her side yawning. "I'm just tired…" Jen stated trying to get back to sleep, she wanted some rest really and wasn't up for sex right now. Well she could go for it but right now sleep seemed to be a little better than sex. Actually nothing was better than sex to her, Marcus was… cute she had to admit but that would mean she would cheat on Seph again… and she didn't want to do that. Or did she? He said if she tried to pounce him he'd leave… but what if he made the moves? Well she wouldn't mind if he did, she might actually enjoy it. What was it with all these thoughts? All these… sexual thoughts? The dragoness sat up and sighed closing her eyes trying to clear her mind "On second thought… I don't feel tired…" she let out softly yawning again. "Think you can handle Amelia if she comes in here?" she questioned

---

Seph nodded and pulled up the number on Jen's phone before handing it to the teen "Your turn to talk with her." He let out with a chuckle. "Think Jen will be all right?" he questioned looking at the teen for a moment before he stretched his arms behind his head as he walked. "Jen told me they had this advanced training area here, something that she designed for them. If Jess doesn't want to take us to the time realm want to head there?" he questioned.

---

"I just have to kill the lights and hope she had a bad past," The demon responded.

---

"Sure," Jess responded to Seigi's question. "I'll be there ina few seconds!" She had to do a few things before leaving and the time difference made it easy.

---

The dragoness nodded and laid back on the bed, she had her arms behind her head and yawned again feeling a wave of tiredness fall over her. She was tired after all and sleeping would probably be better than anything else. Jen closed her eyes and allowed herself to slowly drift off to sleep, but she woke up when she felt a hand get trailed up her leg and to her hip. She was about to get up when she felt the weight of someone straddling her hips. The dragoness thought it was Seph at first, but then she felt warm lips pressed against hers with a hand on her wrist pinning her hand down. Feeling a tongue roaming around her mouth the dragoness allowed it to massage hers as she closed her eyes for a moment. That's when she recalled that Marcus was the only one in the room, and that Sephiroth had left to go out with Seigi. She wanted to break from the kiss, but her body didn't want to. In fact, her body was telling her to get more… was this normal? Or did Marcus put some kind of spell on her? No… she didn't think he had any spells or curses like Callista had… well at least that's what she thought. But then again… she didn't feel anything wrong or out of the ordinary… it was just her body telling her it wanted some love and it didn't care who it got it from. Jen let out a soft moan through the kiss when she felt the demon run his hand down her inner thigh. Did she honestly want to do this? Or was it her body just saying _"Fuck him now! Worry about the consequences later." _

Marcus shook Jen's shoulder. He was sitting on a chair beside her bed. "Jen?" He let out. "You're making some really weird noises," He added, pulling his hand back. The demon was reading one of the magazines that the medical room had in it. He'd stopped when he heard noises coming from Jen after she'd fallen asleep.

---

Seigi felt himself being dropped into the floor. He soon found himself sitting on a couch in a house.

"Sorry about that." Jess had sent them through a portal since she didn't want to go back and waste time.

Sephiroth landed on the couch and shook his head "Couldn't you have thought of a better way to get us here?" he let out chuckling a bit shoving his hair over his shoulder and moving his bangs out of his face with a hand.

---

Jen shot up from the bed and grabbed her head. _"A dream?" _she thought for a moment sighing as she shook her head trying to get those thoughts out of her head. The dragoness glanced to a side, seeing that Marcus was sitting by the bed. "What type of… weird noises?" she let out closing her eyes as she took in a deep breath trying to get rid of the… sexual thoughts still flowing through her mind. _"God I feel like such a damn pervert…"_ Jen thought as she leaned forward with her hands on her knees.

---

"I already apologized. But the time differences make it harder so I would've wasted more time coming there and doing it... myself." Jess looked at Seigi. "And why did you want to come here?"

"To kill time."

"Bad place to do it, then. You do know a minute there is four hours here?" The ninja asked.

"No, but--"

"If you want, you can show Seph around. I'm sure you recognize this place." Seigi looked around to see that he was in the house he spent time in when he was a child.

"Yeah." The teen was surprised that some of his old pictures were on the wall. And one of him as a super hero for Halloween when he was around 3 or 4. "Heh, I remember these."

---

"Just some grunts or something." Marcus put the magazine in his lap. "If you're having nightmares, then you should think about something happy before you go to sleep. Or someone you love. I don't know, that always helps me." The demon picked the magazine back up and started flipping through the pages to the one he was reading. Nothing in it really interested him since he could care less about the latest gossip about movie stars.

"It wasn't really a nightmare…" the dragoness let out laying back down sighing. "Just a… very weird dream." She let out rubbing her forehead with her hand. _"A very weird dream about me and you about to screw…" _Jen thought and shook the thought from her mind. _"Seph would kill me if he found out… and not to mention he'd try to kill Marcus to…"_ she closed her eyes and let out another heavy sigh as the thought leaked out into her mind. "Random question… what tends to happen if you think about Sex before you sleep? Or have you tried that?" The dragoness let out with a soft chuckle for a moment.

_The only time I've tried that was when I slept with Jess..._ Marcus thought.

"I'm not sure, really," The demon responded. "But I guess so. I don't normally dream or have nightmares." Which was true. And if the demon did have a dream, he didn't remember it.

---

"So what did you two want to do while you're here?" Jess asked the two.

"Can I go to a bar?--"

"Aren't you still 17?" Jess let out.

"Yeah, but--"

"As a parent, I'm supposed to say no... Then you can go ask your dad," The ninja added and chuckled.

"And I'm saying no to… I'd rather not have you drunk and trying to screw everything in site." Sephiroth let out with a chuckle.

---

"You'd probably kill me if you knew what I was just dreaming about…" the dragoness let out with a small chuckle "Worst part is… I don't know why the fuck I would dream about it." She added in shaking her head for a moment.

"Sex dream about me?" Marcus guessed. It was the only thing that made sense. "At least you're not trying to pounce me on sight like Callista did. I really don't like women like that."

---

"Aww..." Seigi let out. "Do you have the photo albums of me and Seiga? The guy was dressed up as a freakin' pink bunny! You know, the outfit with the feet!"

"I saw that. But he was less than 5 it looked," Jess took a seat on the couch. Once again, the twins were sleeping in their room.

Sephiroth chuckled and shook his head "If you saw the album that Jen has… from when we worked in Shinra you'd die of laughter." He let out with a chuckle

---

The dragoness stared over at Marcus for a moment before flopping back on the bed and shutting her eyes "Easy to guess those types of dreams I suppose… but still it's creeping me out." She let out rubbing her forehead, really she didn't want to act like Callista… but she was tempted to kiss the demon… and probably get her head lobbed off for it.

---

"Well, do you want me to send you back or what? There's really nothing to do here unless you want to go out," The ninja stated.

"It's changed a lot since I've been here..." Seigi looked out the window. The place that was once a nice house in the country... was now surrounded by buildings and other houses.

"If you go a couple miles east, the downtown area is that way. Rufus Shinra owns this city." Jess sighed.

---

"Hmm, well, it's just a dream. Not real." The demon leaned back in his chair. "I don't sense Seigi or Sephiroth here anymore."

The dragoness glanced over at Marcus for a moment hearing that he said that the two were in the area anymore. She didn't sense them leave earlier… her senses must still be bad from earlier that or she needed some rest. She sighed and got her legs off the side and got herself up to her feet before she felt a dizzy wave hit her and she ended up falling onto Marcus. Jen grunted lightly but realized that she was kind of kissing him and was shocked really to say the least.

---

"Wait…" Seph leaned forward looking over at Jess "You mean Rufus is here? How'd he get here and what the hell is he doing here?" the man let out as his mako eyes narrowed.

"It's really not much of a big deal. Rufus never comes here in person. Probably once every ten years, Marcus says. And only for a couple hours." Jess stayed seated.

---

Marcus was about to say something and soon realized he was face to face with Jen. And to make matters worse, he had his mouth open against hers. The demon quickly helped Jen stand back up.

"Accidents happen. As long as Jess doesn't know," He stated. "That came out wrong. I mean, if she did find out about that little lip-to-lip, she'd probably get jealous."

_Jealousy? Why didn't I think of that before-- But that's beneath me. Although, I am a demon... Still, I have a conscious._ The demon stayed standing up.

"Are you going somewhere because then I'd have to follow you."

Jen rubbed her forehead and sat back down on the bed with her eyes closed "No…" she let out keeping her eyes closed as she took in a deep breath trying to get out of her little shocked state. "Jess? Jealous?" the dragoness chuckled for a moment "And she said she wasn't going to cheat on Kadaj anymore…"

---

Sephiroth shook his head "He'll just be making matters worse if he stays here… he's already done enough to the real realm he doesn't need to be doing anything here." The man let out.

"This city was his idea. He wasn't here in the first place. Well, the least I can do right now is give you two a tour of the house." The ninja stood up. "That's if you want to."

"I'm going to get a snack. I already know my ways around." Seigi headed towards the kitchen.

---

"She didn't cheat on him, but..." Marcus remembered that she said she loved him, but he wasn't 'the one' for her. "We mean a lot to each other, but we never mention our significant others."

"So you think she'd get jealous because I fell over and ended up kissing you?" the dragoness questioned leaning her chin on her hand as she looked at the demon. "Eh not that it matters… I'd just have to put up with her giving me the cold shoulder for like… a few months."

"Well, yeah," The demon responded. "You know how she is... She's very... complex..." Marcus didn't know how to put it.

---

"So you want a tour or what?" Jess asked, still standing. "I'm going to sleep in a bit so you might want to know your way around the house if you're staying."

Sephiroth got up and stretched his arms back behind his head "Anything to get me off Rufus would be fine." He let out.

---

"Heh… yeah." The dragoness let out "Want anything to eat?" she questioned taking a side glance at Marcus

"I'm okay," The demon responded. _Unless Jess is on the menu..._ Marcus kept a straight face even though his thoughts wandered off at the question.

---

"Anything to get you off Rufus? I wasn't under the impression you were on top of him," Jess teased and chuckled. She couldn't help but make a joke out that.

Sephiroth shook his head "Trust me I'd rather fuck Cloud than him…" the man let out with a chuckle sticking out his tongue.

---

Jen rubbed her head for a moment and got up off the bed again. "I'm heading to the mess hall then… I need something to drink." She let out walking out of the room.

---

"I can believe that..." Jess responded, stopping her laughter before she started walking down the hall.

---

Marcus got up and started following Jen. "I heard you killed most of the guards around here. So I still have to follow you." The demon kept behind Jen. He stared mostly at the ceiling since that's were he normally looked in a new area.

The dragoness chuckled and nodded over her shoulder "Yeah there's still blood all over the floor back there." She stated shaking her head and held up her hand forming a force field in front of a random open door "Kind of funny how Seiga's little fear move gave me powers from another form…" she let out making the force field disappear.

---

Sephiroth chuckled and followed after Jess "I could have said Zack." He let out with a smirk.

"Well, I can show you the more important rooms. The one Seigi just went in was the kitchen. This one..." Jess pointed towards the door in front of her. "... is the bathroom. And those are really the only important ones down here. I don't care if you look around. I don't have anything to hide." The ninja started up the stairs.

---

"Hmph," The demon let out. He really didn't want to be here. "You probably got the wrong impression of me when I tried to kill Sienna." Marcus sighed. "You know what she put Jess through..."

"Naturally." Jen let out putting her arms behind her head as she slid open the sliding doors that lead to the mess hall, she saw that about 10 others were in the room and their eyes focused on her for a moment. She chuckled a bit and shook her head "What guys? I'm not going to hurt you." The dragoness let out and watched as everyone went back to doing what they were doing earlier. "I hate going insane in this place…"

---

"Besides maybe some kinky lingerie." Sephiroth let out with a chuckle shaking his head "Sorry I shouldn't have said that." He let out.

---

Marcus kept behind Jen. It was odd to see so many dragons. "I thought you guys were extinct until I met Jess," The demon admitted.

---

"That reminds me..." Jess hurried up the stairs and into her room. She started looking through her closet. "I think you'll like this..." The ninja chuckled.

Sephiroth tilted his head to a side chuckling seeing how the ninja was digging through the closest. "Oh goody… I wonder what it is." He let out with a laugh.

---

"Heh… we've been hiding." The dragoness let out walking over to a cooler opening it as she grabbed a bottled soda from it. "Actually, we've been hunted down and then when most of our kind heard about Herold here we came and kind of… gathered." She explained "I was already here but… I needed something else to do besides nothing."

---

"Here!" Jess let out, bringing out a small box. "I kinda of... got this for Jen since they didn't come in my size. Might as well let you take them back to her, I keep forgetting." The ninja took out some various nightwear. "And I got a few for myself... but I don't think you want to see them."

---

"Is there anything interesting to do here?" Marcus questioned. "No offense, but I've been reading a magazine since I got here."

Jen chuckled "I've been working on adding some things in." she let out and opened the soda taking a quick drink. She then moved off out of the room waving to the few that waved and said good bye and all that. "We've got the training room, but I don't think you'd be interested in that. Then there's the game parlor." Jen nodded towards the door that she was by "If you like games and crap like that."

---

Sephiroth chuckled looking at the garments for a moment "Hehe… I think she'd bug me with those." The man let out with a laugh "Or torture me whichever came first."

---

"If I trained, I'd waste energy I need... and I'm not really a gamer." The demon took a seat again. "I sound like a boring person right now, but really... Actually, I don't have that many friends to talk to... that are alive."

---

"Want me to model mine for you?" The ninja joked. "Just teasing. I would if I were single... but you know..." She handed Seph the whole box. "Yeah, just say you bought if for her. It would sound weird coming from me."

"She'd be laughing if I told her it came from you." Sephiroth let out looking at a couple of the garments. "And I thought the stuff she had already was kinky and didn't cover much."

---

"Your not that boring… trust me… working for Shinra for about 10 years gives you an idea of what boring is." The Dragoness stated drinking from her soda. "I'm working on getting a swimming pool put up in this place… but with Amelia's sudden… err- change it hasn't been easy."

---

"I thought she might like them." Jess took a seat on her bed. "I need to sleep in a few minutes. I'm going for an interview tomorrow morning."

---

"I haven't been swimming in a long time... maybe since I was a kid. And other times didn't really count since I was knocked into some body of water." Marcus took a deep breath and exhaled it. "I'm just worried about Seiga, too. He used to be such a good kid..."

"I think he's still sore about Jess and Seph not being together… not to mention the fact that he… err- saw me and his brother in a bit of a moment." The dragoness let out taking a large drink of soda.

---

"All right… well I'll just go back to where I was earlier." Seph let out walking out of the room going back down and sitting on the couch as he looked through some of the cloths Jess got for Jen.

---

"Well, he had a rough past. Like Jess, he doesn't like to talk about it," The demon responded. "Plus, he holds his grudges pretty hard."

---

Jess yawned and walked to her closet. She took off her clothes then put on a tank top and the underwear that matched it. Sai and Shiro usually slept all night, thank god. They were well behaved for babies. The ninja then sighed, remembering she didn't tell Seigi and Sephiroth where they'd sleep since they moved the room around a bit.

The demoness put on a pair of shorts and started for the living room. "Forgot to tell you where you'd sleep." Jess soon realized the clothes she slept in were smaller than her daily wear... The ninja usually wore baggy pants and a tank top or t-shirt. They were more comfortable than the revealing clothes Jen wore.

Sephiroth put the box down in front of the couch "It's all right… I can sleep on the couch." He let out stretching out.

---

The dragoness closed her eyes and sat down drinking from her soda, she soon felt her arms get grabbed and felt lips get pressed against hers. Jen let out a low grunt when she felt her back get pressed against the wall, and she felt a hand slide down her side. She shuddered a bit and felt the demons tongue begin to roam in her mouth, was this real? Or was this just a random thought that felt real. The dragoness took in a deep breath and her breath hitched when she felt the hand on her side run between her legs. Jen reacted and ended up smacking Marcus acrossed the face with the back of her hand.

Marcus felt Jen slap him for no apparent reason. "What was that for?" He let out. Although, the slap didn't hurt that bad... the concept of her slapping him for just sitting there bothered the demon.

---

"Do you need any blankets? Pillows?" Jess questioned, crossing her hands over her chest.

"Oooo, what's this?" Seigi let out, grabbing the box and looking inside. "Jess isn't going to model these for you is she?" The teen took one of them out and tossed it to Seph. "Okay, I get it. I'll leave for a few hours so you two can... get caught up." He started towards the door.

"Seigi, we're not--"

"I have a few things to take care of here, anyway," He stated as he opened the door and walked out.

Sephiroth watched as Seigi left and caught the garment that he had thrown at him. "A pillow and a sheet would do me just fine." He let out with a chuckle tossing the item back into the box. "Crazy kid…"

---

Jen jerked her hand back "Sorry…" she let out rubbing her head "Daydream or something… that felt a little to real." The dragoness let out shaking her head.

"Again? Are all dragons like this?" Marcus questioned.

---

"I disown him," The ninja joked. "Anyway..." Jess walked back to the hallway and opened a closet. She grabbed a sheet and a pillow. "If you need anything else, I'll be upstairs," Jess responded.

The ninja handed Seph the items. She looked out the window. "I just wonder what he's up to..."

---

Jen shook her head "No…" she let out sighing and leaned back against the wall sinking down lower "Normally we don't snap into a dream or sexual dream unless it's predicting something or we just damn right horny… and I'm not horny." The dragoness stated.

"Right... I'm not going to sleep with you," Marcus responded. "So it can't be predicting the future." He leaned back in his chair.

---

Jess shrugged it off and headed back upstairs. She went under the covers and dozed off almost immediately.

---

The dragoness snorted and slammed her head against the wall once "Then it must be one hell of a dream that wants to annoy the shit out of me…" she let out drinking from the bottle of soda she had again. "I mean you don't seem like the dominating type…"

_You'd be surprised, then again... you're not finding out._ Marcus thought. "You should ask Jess about that," Marcus responded.

---

"You're not good for anything!" A loud voice came. It surrounded the ninja... she was in her younger body.

"Stop!" She yelled back.

"Talking back to me?" Her father came out of nowhere and pushed her.

Jess fell back and into a black area... she kept falling and finally reached the floor. The woman then realized she was in her recent body, now.

"You keep cheating on me..." Kadaj stated, pulling out Souba. "You should've stayed in your world so I wouldn't be as miserable..." He was suddenly in front of Jess and impaled her.

"Kadaj..." She murmured, feeling the sharp pain of the sword going all the way through her. The demoness dropped to her knees.

"It's too late for words..." He kicked her into a small body of water.

Soon the silver-haired man was gone and Jen was in his place. She was in her half dragon form.

"You think it's okay to screw my husband?..." She held Jess up by her throat. "I don't think you'll be doing it anytime soon..." The dragoness dunked the ninja into the water and was trying to drown her. Jess was screaming underwater.

A few moments, Jess found herself off of the bed, gasping for breath. She wondered how much noise she made. The woman looked down to see the sword's impale wound in her stomach. The ninja clutched her stomach, waiting for the wound to heal. _Damn nightmares..._

Sephiroth had jerked up from the couch, he got up off the couch and went up to Jess' room opening the door he went in "Everything all right? I heard you screaming…" he let out his eyes focused on the ninja on the floor.

---

"The dream about you fucking me or you being a dominating type?" the dragoness questioned keeping her eyes focused on the ceiling. She didn't want to close them… not if it meant slipping into another day dream thing.

"The dominating type." Marcus looked at his shoes. He didn't really know what to say, but he wanted to go back to the time realm.

---

Jess covered up her stomach, letting the wound heal. There was still the holes in her tank top, though.

"Just a nightmare..." The ninja responded. _And I almost died..._ Another flash of Jen drowning her came into her mind. The woman unknowingly screamed and fell to the floor again. _I'm just wondering... why am I having these dreams?_

Sephiroth walked over and grabbed Jess' arm pulling her up to her feet "Nightmares normally don't do this to you." He let out running his hand over the hole in her shirt.

---

"Listen… I know you probably don't want to be here with me. Just go back to where you came. I can handle myself just fine down here." The dragoness let out and got up walking down the hall way to her room. "It might be best for both of us if you wasn't around me."

"I don't want to be here, but..." Marcus began. "I don't know what to do when I get back to the time realm." He sighed.

---

Jess shuddered when the older man ran his hand over her stomach. "I hate it when people worry about me..." The ninja admitted. "It's nothing, really."

"You sure?" Seph let out moving his hand away from the woman's stomach "Because I can bring the pillow and sheet in here and sleep on the floor if you want me to."

---

"Find Jess and be with her like you always seem to be now." The dragoness let out flipping her hair over her shoulder. She walked down the halls and pulled out the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door to her room. "Damn assholes and locking my room…" she mumbled out and opened the door walking in seeing the people had put a new bed in the place of the completely destroyed one.

Marcus walked after Jen. "She doesn't seem to take much interest in me, lately..." The demon responded. _And she says she's not going to cheat on Kadaj..._

---

"Sure," Jess responded, looking at the floor. Strange part about it was... there wasn't any blood on the floor or the sheets. The ninja headed to her closet to change her clothes. They seemed to be the only things bloody. _Maybe a quick run to the shower. I don't hear the babies crying._ The ninja grabbed another pair of pjs and went in the bathroom to rinse off.

Sephiroth nodded and walked out of the room heading back to the couch he grabbed the pillow and the sheet from there and slowly walked back to the room. "Hope Kadaj doesn't step on me if he walks in…" the man let out with a chuckle throwing the pillow on the floor against the wall by the bed.

---

"Maybe she's just on her period." Jen let out with a chuckle and walked over to the dresser opening it grabbing a kind of work out outfit. A jogging bra like thing and some short black shorts, she walked over and opened the door to the bathroom and changed into the garments since she was sweating some from those dreams. Walking back in Jen just walked over to the bed and stretched out on it on her stomach and grunted "Of course… they have to get me a soft bed…" she let out with a grumble.

"Hmph..." The demon let out. He took a seat on the couch in her room. "I've heard a lot about you from Jess. She tells me you kill demons."

---

Jess came back into her room in another tank top and shorts with a matching thong underneath. She'd bought the clothing set a few days back. The ninja spotted Sephiroth on the floor.

"Your back's going to hurt..." The woman stated. "Could you sleep on the bed with me? I promise, I won't try anything." She felt pretty stupid asking the question.

"Wouldn't your husband get mad?" Seph questioned stretching his arms behind his head "I don't want to piss Kadaj off again…" he let out.

---

"Yeah… but only if I am hired out to do so or if they annoy me to high hell and back. I don't kill the ones… like you and Jess so to say." Jen let out kicking up her legs behind her.

"What about like Seiga?" Marcus questioned. "You think he might be on the wanted list anytime soon?"

---

"He's not here. It's not like we're going to... well, yeah again. I'm afraid of what might come out, looking at Seigi and Seiga," The ninja responded.

Sephiroth chuckled "I'd rather stay on the floor, it's not the first time I've slept on it." The man stated yawning "Even if it does give me a bad back in the mornings."

---

Jen moved over to the headboard of the bed and pressed a button which pulled out a computer. She sat up and pulled up something for a moment looking it over "He's not on it yet… unless he attacks the place directly I don't think he'll be on it at all. Since most of the demons we kill are the ones that are working with a higher leveled demon or devil to break into our database."

"Seiga's smarter than that... I think he'll stay hidden for awhile before trying anything again. Either that or get anyone at a time when they least expect it," Marcus stated.

---

"Please..." Jess practically begged. "It'll help comfort me." She added. _Plus Kadaj or Marcus aren't here to do it for me._

Sephiroth sat up and looked at the woman for a moment before he finally, reluctantly for that matter, gave in. He picked up the pillow and sat it someplace out of the way and folded up the sheet sitting it on top of the pillow before he walked over to the bed and sat down on the side before he pulled his legs up and laid back beside the Ninja. "All right…" Seph let out stretching out his arms before he put them behind his head.

---

The dragoness scrolled over the list of names reading them over "Huh… looks like they removed Sienna from the list now." She let out taking a sip from the soda she still had. "Good… at least then I won't have to worry about coming up with excuses not to kill her…"

"You should've killed her," Marcus let out. "She's still doing those godforsaken experiments." He didn't like the idea of her taking people off the streets and experimenting on them.

---

Jess closed her eyes again. She wanted to snuggle up against him, but she knew it would be asking too much. So she settled for just another presence in the room. The ninja couldn't sleep, now... knowing the dream might replay... maybe worse than before.

Sephiroth yawned for a moment and stretched one arm over behind the ninja's head sitting his hand on her shoulder her rubbed it a bit trying to comfort her a bit more. "Hey… everything's going to be all right… it was just a nightmare that was to real…" the man let out.

---

"Experiments aren't really something we're worried about, not unless it's meant to destroy the organization. Amelia does her fair share of experiments down in her quarters so it's not really a 'bad' thing in her mind." The dragoness let out and saw a couple names she remembered "Hmph… pathetic when the lower ranks can't kill such simple demons…." She mumbled out and pressed the button making the computer go back into the headboard. Jen sighed and laid back acrossed the bed, "That 'simple' part not being directed at you."

"I can do the same fear shadow Seiga can do, even in daylight." Marcus sighed. "You see how she made Jess... even stronger than herself. Sienna... who knows what her real intentions are..."

---

Jess still didn't find the words comforting. She moved closer to Seph and snuggled against him with an arm around him. "I'm just afraid it might happen again," The ninja responded.

Seph felt the ninja snuggle up against him, he rubbed her shoulder with the hand some more before he rubbed her back lightly. "I'm here for you now so you don't really have to worry." The man let out looking at Jess for a moment before his attention turned to the ceiling.

---

"If she comes back up on the wanted list then I'll worry about her." The dragoness let out and tossed the empty soda bottle into the trashcan by the bed. "Right now my main worry is Amelia coming back in here and trying to kill me again." She stated sighing. "Quite frankly right now I'd rather put up with Seiga than Amelia…"

"Who knows how strong he's gotten. Maybe... stronger than me," Marcus commented. "Maybe even his own mother, too."

---

The ninja kept her eyes closed and her face in the older man's chest. She knew that if she looked up, she'd probably be face to face with him. Jess liked the way he rubbed her back. Normally, Kadaj would just wrap his arms around her and fall asleep after saying a few comforting words. The demon inside her was telling her to at least kiss him and see where it leads. But the ninja held back and kept from doing so.

Sephiroth kept to rubbing the ninja's back, he never really was the type to comfort but he felt Jess needed this right now. Just someone to be there and wait until she fell asleep. The man shifted for a moment, to get a little more comfortable and he looked down at Jess once again before he closed his eyes for a few moments trying to relax a bit.

---

"When he came in and did the Fear Shadow on me I felt a second presence… I'm not sure who it was but it felt almost like you at first." The dragoness stated glancing back over at Marcus "You and your sister are the only two with… well I don't know how to say it really but with your particular blood type right?" she questioned.

"There's my father but I haven't seen him in a couple centuries..." Marcus responded. "My mother's dead." He tried not to say anymore about her. Ranting wasn't going to bring her back.

---

Jess gave in and moved her head to face Sephiroth. She just liked the closeness of being comforted by someone. Although, she was going to try her hardest to keep her promise of not trying anything on him.

Sephiroth cracked open an eye feeling Jess move, he glanced down and noted how close her face was to his. The man moved his head up and planted a soft kiss on her forehead smiling a bit for a moment. "Feeling a little better?" he questioned.

---

Jen reached back over and pressed the button and pulled the laptop back out and loaded up the search, she looked up the files of Marcus and his sister. "Nothing about him on our database… strange…" the dragoness mumbled out looking at the screen for a few moments. "Just you… and your sister."

---

Callista had her arms crossed in front of her chest as she stared over at Seiga for a moment. Her tail twirling around behind her as she kept her eyes focused on him, she wondered what he wanted to speak with her about since he 'hated' her. "Exactly why did you want to talk with me?" the Halfling let out.

"Don't you just hate the way Marcus acts like an ass?" Seiga questioned. "Just a thought... do you want him away from Jess so you can have a chance with him?"

---

Jess pulled herself in closer to the silver-haired man's body. _I'm not trying anything... right?_ The ninja ran her hand up his back once before stopping.

---

"Figures. He doesn't die that easily." Marcus sighed and lay on the couch. He wasn't tired or anything... just bored.

"Hmmmm…. Maybe his file got deleted from the database…." The dragoness mumbled out for a moment as she did another search through the files. "That presence in the room could have been your father… I don't think your sister would do anything… evil." She let out sighing.

---

Callista rolled her eyes "I've given up on him, it's clear he doesn't want me so why should I bother?" she let out tilting her head to a side. "Now if it were to deal with some curses…" the Halfling let out with a chuckle.

---

"I'll take this as a yes…" Sephiroth let out chuckling lightly as he wrapped the arm he was using to rub the ninja's back around her side.

---

"He can manipulate objects and do far more... worse things than I can. And Akira... she's too busy out partying to do anything. She's a pop star in another realm. That's how she gets all her money," The demon responded.

---

"If you can do that same curse on him and Jen... Jess won't even want to be around him again; thus, they won't be together at all," Seiga responded. "Who knows? You might get a screw out of him."

---

Jess moved her face close to his, although... her lips didn't touch his. She could feel his breath on her. The demoness still couldn't take her mind off the dream and how real it seemed. She knew she took it too far already and just stayed there with her eyes closed.

Sephiroth kept his hand around the demoness' waist, he was tempted to slide it down to her hip but that wasn't a comforting thing was it? He just kept himself there for a moment before his licked her lips and kissed the lightly, somehow he felt drawn to her again. Maybe it was the fact that she was in need of comfort and love, or was it something else?

---

Callista smirked and let out a soft chuckle "I'll just let those two… have their fun with each other." She let out before bowing her head down and disappearing.

---

Jen grunted and just pressed the button on the headboard making the laptop once again go back into the headboard. She sighed and leaned back on her arms staring up at the ceiling. "Well I'm officially bored."

"You won't be for long mother dearest…" Callista let out appearing in front of Marcus with her hands on his shoulders. She chuckled for a moment as her eyes flashed blue when she looked into his before disappearing and reappearing in front of Jen doing the same. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have to go back to Seiga…" the Halfling let out before disappearing again.

---

Jess couldn't hold back any longer. _He made the first move, right?_ She thought as she wrapped a leg around his waist and pulled herself even closer. The ninja didn't expect this kind of comfort, but it was helping. The woman then deepened the kiss.

---

"Not again..." Marcus let out, feeling the same sensation he felt before he pounced Jess for five days straight. _I can overcome it this time..._ He thought to himself. _Just focus on something else._

---

Seiga sensed Callista appearing behind him. "Back already?" He questioned. "Just wait for your reward."

"Anything else you want me to do?" the Halfling questioned as she crossed her arms again folding her wings.

---

Jen grunted when she felt a… overly horny thing come over her body. She heard Marcus mention not again… and glanced over at him for a moment before she had to turn away to keep the particular ideas of pouncing him back. Although looking away didn't help much, the dragoness felt her body kind of move on it's own as it slipped off the bed and moved over to Marcus. Almost like her dream… but this time it was her doing the moves instead of him. Jen trailed her fingers over the demons lips before she leaned in close and licked them lightly before planting a small kiss.

---

Seph used his other hand to pull Jess up onto his body having her legs straddling his hips as he a let his tongue enter her mouth and massage hers. Her trailed one hand up her spine as the other ran over her rear.

---

"Not unless you want to be a target for my new techniques," Seiga responded.

---

Marcus teleported into a position where he was on top of Jen, but they were still kissing. He felt her tongue go inside his mouth. The demon let it wander around as he trailed his hands over her body.

---

Jess ran her hand over his crotch area teasingly before breaking the kiss and just went back in for another. She didn't realize how much she missed the taste of it. The ninja knew he was... kinkier than Kadaj and liked the thought of it.

Seph shuddered for a moment when he felt the ninja running her hand over his crotch, he gave her rear a light squeeze as he leaned forward into the kiss, nibbling at her upper lip softly for a moment.

---

Jen's breath hitched for a moment when she felt the demon teleport her to a different position, he was on top of her now. The dragoness ran a free hand down the demons chest and to the seam of his pants before she gently ran it over his crotch before kneading the region as she deepened the kiss. She arched her back slightly when she felt the demons hands trail a little lower and ended up letting out a soft moan into the kiss as she wrapped her free arm around his neck.

---

Callista let out a chuckle and walked off in front of Seiga "I'm not really interested in torturing… unless I'm the one doing it." She let out with a soft laugh.

"Then I'll just be off." Seiga disappeared. He reappeared in front of Kip, who was gazing off into a puddle.

"Seems your parents are a bit busy..." He stated, motioning towards the puddle.

"Let them have their fun while it lasts. Heh... Jess isn't going to feel loved after my plan succeeds." Seiga chuckled. "How's my dearest little brother?"

Kip pointed towards another puddle. Seigi was visiting old friends and just chatting with them.

"So when are you going to kill him?" The demon questioned.

"Oh, I'm not going to kill him. He's much too low for me... not worth my time... he can't even approach me," The half demon remembered the guy who Seigi was talking to. He always snuck them cookies before dinner was ready when they were 5. "Jessie is going to do it for us once she joins our ranks." He never really used his mother's full name even though it was just one more syllable than 'Jess.'

"And may I ask of your plan?"

"You'll see..." Seiga turned around and disappeared into the shadows.

_The kid has more potential than I did when I was his age. Heh, enough training... and Seiga could become one of the strongest beings ever._ Kip turned his attention back to the puddle and waved a hand over it. He let Jess have her privacy for now. Although, the demon wasn't much of a pervert and sex never crossed his mind much.

---

"No..." Marcus let out, grabbing Jen's wrists and pinning her down. He teleported to the bed and was still on top of her. _This isn't fair to Jess... I have to stop..._ The body of the demon was saying otherwise. He kept Jen pinned down and bit her neck softly, but not enough to draw blood like he did to Jess.

The demon began to nibble at it teasingly, wanting to stop. But the curse wasn't going to lift anytime soon and his body wouldn't let him do the time shift for some odd reason... And the only person that could stop him from doing that was his own father. _Could he have something to do with this?_

---

Jess felt the older man nibble on her upper lip. Only Marcus had done this before, but he did it a bit rougher. The ninja then felt him on top of her. He weighed more than Kadaj and Marcus, but he was taller than both and more masculine.

She ran her hands up his shirt, taking it off in one swift motion. His silver hair glistened in the moonlight that shown through the window. Her eyes had changed red due to slight confusion and lust. The ninja allowed him to finish with her upper lips before she placed her lips against his and let her tongue do the massaging this time.

_This isn't considered cheating if you've already gotten them in bed once, is it?_ The thought soon disappeared from her head before she let one of her hands start undoing his zipper.

Sephiroth slowly ran one of his hands down to the base of Jess' shirt; he returned the favor for her by pulling her shirt up and off tossing the garment aside. His hand then slipped down to her shorts, and to her inner thigh. Stroking it a couple times before he moved to the other region between the legs to tease her, his free hand moved up to her chest as he felt her tongue massaging his. The silver haired man shifted for a moment so that he was hovering slightly over the ninja, with his knees beside her hips.

---

The dragoness let out a light moan when she felt the demon teasing her neck with soft nibbles; he had her pinned down so now she couldn't return the attention. Well maybe this was another dream… but then again it couldn't have been. She was wide awake when Callista came in. Jen felt him slowly run a hand down her side and her breath hitched slightly as she tilted her head back enjoying the nibbles he was planting on her neck. The dragoness let out a soft pant when she felt him bite her neck again, and she arched herself towards his body sinking her nails into the bed spreads. Her body wanted him but yet her mind was saying this was wrong… and that she shouldn't cheat on Seph again… but her body was fighting back the unstable thoughts filling her mind with lust and desire.

---

At the moment the guilt was overpowered by lust. Jess wanted him to stop teasing and go for it, but she kind of liked the teasing. Kadaj always went straight for it. The ninja broke the kiss to let out a moan. _Kids are in the next room... and I'm screwing a guy that's not their father..._ She tried to shake the thought off. _But who gets a chance like this with him besides Jen?_ The demoness finished unzipping his pants and slowly slid her hand in. She returned the teasing, feeling his member hardening. _The only question is... does he want to go through it all?_

---

Marcus quickly got off Jen. He wanted to stop... his mind was still fighting over what to do. "Stay back..." He ordered. The demon didn't want to share this moment with Jen. _I just got off that curse... why did Callista do that? I didn't even talk to her lately._

The demon then got off the bed and went to the bathroom. He washed his face, trying to shake the thoughts off. _Damn it, Callista... if I could, I'd erase your existence, but something's keeping me from that..._

Callista let out a chuckle appearing up beside the sink in the bathroom "Not having fun are we?" she let out with a smirk giving the demon a side glance. "Heh… sorry for the curse. Really I wouldn't have come here if Seiga didn't tell me to. Plus… revenge is a little sweeter than I imagined." The Halfling let out with a soft chuckle. She glanced over at the door and saw Jen walk in and chuckled "Well… I'll leave you two to your business." Callista let out bowing down before she disappeared.

Jen grunted and leaned back against the wall "Her again… let me guess. A curse is on us right?" the dragoness let out, her voice kind of shaky since she was fighting the need to pounce the demon. Her claws sank into the wall as she turned her head to a side, her will to fight against the curse losing slowly.

"Seems so... she mentioned Seiga's name..." Marcus responded. "And something about revenge..." He put the seat cover down on the toilet and sat down. "Maybe it's best if we stay isolated..." He responded. "Then again, you'll be vulnerable to Amelia..." The demon sighed. "And if we go through that, I'll be too tired to do any damage to her."

"If Amelia saw us… she'd die of laughter. Because then I'd loose my job here." The dragoness stated sinking her claws into the wall more. She grunted again and turned around so that her back was to the demon. "Think she's working for… Seiga?" she questioned digging her claws into the wall making cracks form. It was keeping her mind away from Marcus at the moment. Jen shuddered a bit trying to resist the curse was getting harder now… not to mention her body wanted to move over to the demon and kiss him and give him some more attention.

Marcus was trying to think of a way to get his mind off the thoughts. "Callista's your daughter, won't she listen to you?" The demon questioned.

The dragoness let out a laugh "Yeah right…" she let out chuckling "She doesn't care about me… if she did she wouldn't have put this fucking curse on me. She only listens when she wants to." she let out chuckling some more. Jen leaned against the wall a bit more trying to keep her mind pre-occupied but it wasn't working. She grunted… and turned around to face Marcus again, she closed her eyes and turned her head away trying to fight the curse again but this time she failed miserably. Her powers teleporting her over in front of the demon as she ran her hands over his chest with a bit of a playful smirk over her lips as she kissed the side of his neck. She licked it before planting a couple soft nibbles on it, wanting to return the favor from before when he nibbled on hers. Her other hand ran down to the seam of his pants, grabbing them before she lowered her hand down inside to massage his member.

---

Sephiroth let out a light groan when he felt the ninja massaging his member, he ran his hand up and slipped it her shorts and under the undergarment so he could play with her some more. Teasing the area with his fingers gently, he normally loved to tease especially with Jen. _"Jen…" _the thought of her almost made him stop… but yet he still hungered to pleasure the demoness. To make her feel like she did when they first did this type of thing. He shoved the thoughts of Jen aside for now and continued to tease the demoness, lowering his head down to the side of her neck as he licked it once before kissing it and planting the occasional nibble on it.

---

"Jen... I think we... better stop..." The demon struggled, but he finally gave in when she reached down his pants. Marcus felt more guilt than anything right now, but he was unable to do anything about it. _Next time I see Callista, she's so dead..._ He thought, running his hand up the dragoness' shirt.

---

She reached down and lowered his pants and boxers. Jess then continued to tease him. She let out a moan as he kissed the side of her neck... and loved the way he did it. "Why?" The ninja let out, curious as to why were they doing this.

Sephiroth drew back from kissing Jess' neck and reached down slowly pulling her hand from where it was "Sorry… I got… carried away…" the man let out closing his eyes and looking away from her "We need to stop…"

---

The dragoness continued to massage the region between the demons legs with her hand, she had her other hand on the wall beside his head to help keep her balanced as she kissed the side of his neck some more. She slowly drew her mouth away from his neck and went in licking his lips lightly before she planted a soft kiss on his, leaning forward slightly to deepen the kiss. Jen tried to fight back again but her thoughts were slowly taken over by the curses lustful desires.

Marcus let the dragoness do what she wanted with him. He was trying to stop... yet, he couldn't. His mind was elsewhere and his body seemed to not want to go anywhere else.

---

"Me and my stupid nightmares," The ninja let out. "You can go if you want." She pulled the covers up so that they were covering her chest. Jess leaned in and kissed him one more time.

The silver haired man let Jess kiss him, he deepened it slightly as he wrapped his arms back around her waist "I don't want to leave you… incase you have another nightmare." He let out after drawing back from the kiss.

---

The dragoness let out a soft grunt for a moment as she tried to fight back and try to fight against the curse. She removed her hand from the demons pants and tried to get away from kissing and nibbling at his neck although she couldn't pull away. Jen lost the battle again and her hand ended up slipping back into the demons pants.

Marcus could tell Jen was fighting, too. He wasn't doing much to her, only standing still and almost unable to move. "Just think of something besides sex..." He let out. The thought was almost impossible at the moment.

---

Jess nuzzled her face in his chest after looking outside and realized it was a full moon. "I was a day ahead... interview's like two mornings from now." She felt stupid as she thought about it. "You know... a minute there is four hours here..." The demoness ran a hand through his silver hair. Jess then lifted her head and was face to face with Sephiroth again, wanting him to decide whether they should continue.

Seph glanced back out the window and noticed that the moon was full. He shot up from the bed into a sitting position and clutched his chest with a hand. He grunted and closed his eyes tightly trying to knock away the pain he felt in his body now, how could he have know it was a full moon? He wouldn't have been able to tell… this was after all the realm of time and time was different. A growl escaped the mans lips as he opened his eyes again, they gave off a slight glow as he let out a pant as he gripped the bed with his other hand.

---

"E-easier said than done…" The dragoness let out somewhat hesitantly as she pulled her face away from his. She almost fell backwards since her legs were a little wobbly. Jen removed her hand from the wall and grabbed one of Marcus' hands before teleporting to the bed where she was on top of him with his shoulders pinned down. She was straddling his hips with her legs and she was kissing down the side of his neck again. Her turn to have him pinned, her hand trailed down his chest and down to the seam of his pants, she ran her claws over his stomach lightly in a teasing manner as she licked the side of his neck and nibbled on it lightly.

"Stop!" He shouted, trying to draw attention. If Jen wasn't going to try to be still like him, then he might as well get someone else to come in and interfere. "Get off!" He added.

---

"Seph, what's wrong?" Jess let out, sounding concerned. She saw his eyes. _A werewolf? Since when was he bitten?_ The ninja got off the bed and pulled on her shirt. She was worried about what would happen if he was one of those that got out of control.

Sephiroth shuddered for a moment before he felt his face turning; he jerked his head around for a moment before his hands dug into the blankets on the bed again, the claws tearing through the blankets as they came out onto his hands. Another growl came out of his mouth as he shuddered again in pain feeling his body changing again as the long silver fur came out and the tail slowly came out from his pants. He let out another growl as his face slowly finished morphing and he opened his jaws letting the small amount of drool drip off his fangs.

---

Jen grunted and shut her eyes she fought back the urge again and got off Marcus sitting beside him on the bed with her eyes staring down at the floor. She shuddered and rubbed her shoulders "W-we won't be able to resist it forever…" she let out, she was fighting back the urge to make her voice sound lustful and it was clear. Actually she was fighting back against the words that her mind wanted her to say. The seduction words rather than what she wanted to say, but she was able to fight off the seduction words and got her body slightly under control.

---

Jess stayed in the same spot, waiting to see if he'd attack. "Seph, are you still in control?" She let out... there was a worried tone in her voice. "Please answer..." The ninja added. Like in the dream, she felt weak and unable to do anything. After a few moments, she passed out.

_"The only thing you're good for is making people feel bad," A voice stated. It belonged to one of the ninja's former friends that lived in her original world._

"That's not true!"

"Oh, but it is. We're so much happier now that you're gone. Your mother even gave away those precious jewelry pieces she was going to hand down to you..." The voice continued. Jess was in a pitch black room where the other thing visible was herself.

"Stop it! It's not true!--"

"Then why is there a falter in your voice?" Kadaj appeared again with Souba in hand. "Cheating on me, again? You're not satisfied with me, are you?" He drew it out, approaching the woman.

"Kadaj, I--" the woman felt something go through her back, which was opposite of her husband.

"That's for not being there for me and Seiga," Seigi let out, twisting his large sword. She screamed when he did, clutching near the impale wound.

The ninja was lying on the floor with a hole in her stomach for no apparent reason, screaming at the top of her lungs. This time, blood was seeping onto the wooden floor. Shiro and Sai were also crying. They were helpless, still not knowing how to use their powers.

---

Marcus got off the bed and started towards the door. He wanted to at least get away from everyone. The demon opened the door and walked towards the elevator. Maybe Amelia would find him, and he'd be able to attack her to take his mind off the lustful thoughts. _Why did I have to release Callista so soon?..._ He thought. _Jess... where are you when I need you... Need to screw you, that is-- Fuck... the damn thoughts..._ The demon quickened his pace towards the elevator. He didn't like the thought of sleeping with Jen either. The effect it would cause his and Jess' relationship. _What relationship?_ Marcus abruptly stopped. _There's nothing going on between us... lately..._ He began walking towards the elevator again. His attack would at least be able to weaken Amelia's defense.

---

Jen let out a soft growl for a moment before she lay back on the bed, trying to relax and get her mind away from sex and lust. It was still hard, fighting against the curse and apparently Marcus was doing a better job at it than her. The dragoness' eyes focused on the door for a moment before they closed. Trying to get a bit more sleep would be better and maybe it would help with the curse.

---

"Going somewhere Marcus?" Callista letting out appearing in front of the demon with her arms crossed. "I thought you was supposed to be Jen's bodyguard and had to stay with her." She let out with a soft chuckle "Unless your to afraid of what might happen." The Halfling chuckled looking at the demon for a moment before letting out a laugh. "Your so fun to mess with… and torment." She let out with a soft smirk.

---

Sephiroth's head snapped to Jess when she screamed, he jumped off the bed landing on the floor so that he was hovering above her. He moved one of his paws over the wound and whined softly for a moment not really knowing how she had gotten the wound. _"I can't talk… not in this cursed damn form…" _the thoughts ran through his head as he glanced over his shoulder hearing the babies crying. _"I can't help… not by myself…" _another thought leaked into his mind as his attention returned to Jess. Seph whined again, he knew she wouldn't understand him… only people who had a wolf form or wolf blood could understand his whines and growls.

"Putting your hand-- err-- paw there isn't going to help," Seigi let out. "I sensed mom was in danger, I'm guessing you're Seph." The teen walked over to the two.

Jess finally stopped screaming after awhile. She opened her eyes and saw the half demon. The woman shot up then crawled backwards towards the wall away from her son.

"We're not going to hurt you... at least, I'm not," The teen tried to comfort.

"S-stay away!" It wasn't normal for Jess to stutter... let alone crawl away from someone. She'd dragged the blood from where she was laying to where she was now.

"Jess. Please let us help." The teen held out his hand. Shiro and Sai had stopped crying after their mother did.

---

"Why are you teamed up with Seiga?" Marcus questioned. "His intentions aren't good... He could end up killing your mother." He stayed focused on what he needed to do than what his body wanted.

Callista chuckled lightly "My mothers no concern of mine anymore… she's just someone in the way like all the rest." She looked at the demon for a moment before scoffing "You know I don't really know why I'm working with Seiga. But really… I think I'd rather be on the… evil side so to say." The Halfling let out smirking.

---

Sephiroth's ears fell down slightly as he looked at Seigi for a moment. He then looked over at Jess, and lowered his head down so he didn't look as threatening as he might have been, he inched a little closer to the ninja keeping as less of a threatening profile as he could.

---

"You want to sleep with him, too, don't you? Couldn't get me in bed so you decided to have your mother try?" Marcus chuckled. "She didn't succeed either."

---

Seigi watched as Seph approached Jess... at least he hoped it was him. "Are you sure that's the best thing to do?" He let out.

Seph glanced back at Seigi and snorted a bit before he inched a little closer to Jess before sitting down in front of her letting out a bit of a light whine. He couldn't really talk… after all he WAS a wolf, and wasn't really capable of talking right now.

---

Callista let out a hiss glaring at Marcus "Seiga told me to put the curse on you two; I don't know why the fuck he wanted me to so I could really care less." The Halfling let out "And I wouldn't want to screw someone who tried to kill me once already." She let out with a sneer leaning back against the wall.

"The life of a demon. Do what you have to just to live... Heh, I thought you were better than that," Marcus responded. _I just hope Jess is okay, too... alone with those kids for a few days._

---

Jess stood up, still against the wall. She was still bloody from the wound. _Someone just wants to scare me, that's all... And it's working..._ The ninja looked at the blood on the floor and then up to the shower. She wanted another one so she could try to get back to sleep even though it could be fatal.

Sephiroth got up and took a couple steps back, he grunted and turned around walking out of the room. The blood smell getting to him a bit which is why he actually left. He went down and got onto the couch curling up with his tail over his face trying to get the smell of blood out of his mind.

---

Callista chuckled "I am half devil as well…" the Halfling let out shoving off the wall and walking over beside Marcus "I could remove the curse for you… but like always it would cost you." She let out "And no… I don't want you to fuck me if that's what you're thinking."

"What do I have to do?" Marcus questioned. _And it better not consider screwing someone else._

---

Jess waved a hand through the blood, making the red liquid disappear. "I want a few minutes alone. Check on Sai and Shiro." The ninja headed for the bathroom to take another shower. She was going to sleep in her robe since she already ruined two of her nightwear.

"Alright. I'll be sleeping in their room, too so no worries." The teen walked out to the kid's room.

A couple minutes later, Jess went down to the living room. She looked up at Seph. "I don't know if you can understand me, but... thanks for being there for me." She stood in the hallway for a while longer. The demoness couldn't sleep, knowing the dream would come back again.

Sephiroth glanced up and nodded his head before he turned his attention to something else; he was fighting off instincts that were going through his mind right now. With Seigi here… he could at least count on being able to get knocked out if he decided to attack anyone.

---

Callista looked at Marcus "Well seeing as you're the type not to screw anyone besides Jess… who's currently busy with Seph…" the Halfling let out with a chuckle before putting her arms behind her head "Well really I would say something but you'd probably be pissed at me for even mentioning it."

Marcus clenched his fist when she mentioned Jess and Seph. _She wouldn't..._

"Tell me," The demon let out.

---

"I don't care if you attack..." Jess let out, sitting on one of the couches. "If you do kill me, at least you'll end my suffering." She didn't want to go back to sleep, yet... the previous dream attacked her in consciousness.

Seph sat up and hopped off the couch he was on and walked over to the one Jess was on getting up beside her he laid down and put his head on her lap letting out a gentle growl, in a bit of a way saying something like he wasn't going to attack.

---

Callista chuckled seeing the reaction she had gotten from Marcus when she mentioned Seph and Jess "Jealous are we?" she let out before shaking her head getting back on the main subject "Well lets just say you can screw my mother and I'll get rid of your little curse. Or you can suffer the 5 days again and try to resist which I know you probably won't be able to do for long." She let out with a chuckle "Who knows… maybe Jennifer will give you a good damn time."

"No..." Marcus let out. "I'm not going to sleep with one of Jess' friends..." He muttered.

---

Jess stroked a hand through the hair on his head. It felt soft. The ninja had her eyes closed as she did. The thought of being stabbed by her husband and her son was still bugging her.

Sephiroth closed his eyes taking in a deep breath before letting it out, well at least he wasn't going nuts like he used to in this form. He licked his lips once before settling into having Jess patting his head.

---

"So you'd rather spend 5 days with a horn bug than screw someone and get it over with?" The Halfling let out chuckling "Jess doesn't care about you anymore and you know it. Why else would she have found comfort with Seph?" she smirked a bit wanting to see Marcus' reaction to this.

"I don't believe it," Marcus responded. "I think I can get over it this time. Shouldn't you be with your kids? I bet their dying to see their mother." He let out a slight chuckle. "Who knows? I might've accidentally sent one of my friends after them."

---

Jess sighed again as she looked out the window. _Interview tomorrow morning. Stupid time..._ Although, she knew it was a lot faster than the regular one she lived in.

"Don't let me fall asleep, yet," The ninja finally said after moments of silence.

Seph cracked open his eyes and nodded as he licked her hand that was in front of his face. If it wasn't for this damn full moon… he probably would have finished what he'd started earlier.

---

Callista let out a chuckle "Really…" she let out holding out her hand in front of the demons face making a small mirror appear up in front of him. "Take a look…." She let out nodding to the mirror, it showed when Seph was kissing Jess' neck and where she had her hand down his pants "This happened not to long ago… I was watching." The Halfling let out.

"You're lying." Marcus teleported out. If someone was going to help him in this state, it would be his sister. Of course, he wouldn't try to pounce her at all. The teleporting took a lot out of him since he couldn't earlier.

"Fuck!" Akria screamed as Marcus came out of nowhere. "You never contact me anymore, why should I be nice?"

"A half devil wants me to sleep with her mother..." He grunted. "She put some curse on me that makes me... well... think with my pants."

"She made you horny!" The demoness burst into laughter. "You, horny? Never thought I'd see the day--"

"Think you can do something about it?" He felt something being wrapped around his wrists and legs then he was suddenly attached to the wall.

"I learned that a few years ago. You know, when you missed our usual meeting. Anyway, I have to go. If you start thinking horny thoughts, it'll make you attached to the wall. And don't let anyone touch you. I don't think they'd like a shit load of electricity go through their body." The girl blew a kiss and went out the door.

"I hate little sisters..." He muttered. _Then again, she is a lot of help... just five days..._

---

Jess felt herself giving into the tired feeling that was hitting her. The licking wasn't helping, either. She tried to keep her eyes open, but they stayed shut. The demoness tilted her head back, relaxing on the couch. The warmth from the wolf's body was another element that kept her relaxed a little too much.

Seph got a paw on Jess' leg and pawed it when he felt her relax a little too much, he wasn't about to bite her… hell not that would be too much. He whined just to let her know he didn't want her going to sleep again.

Jess straightened up, hearing the wolf let out a whine. "Sorry... I'm such a burden right now." She sighed and brought her hands up to rub her eyes. "I wish I had more energy... those dreams wore me out..." She added.

Sephiroth sat up into a regular sitting position, since he wasn't fully a wolf he still had a human like quality to himself. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and nuzzled the side of her neck whining a bit more trying to comfort the demoness some more. Seeing how she needed it now.

Jess let Sephiroth nuzzle her neck. She wanted sleep more than anything right now, but couldn't. _I have to fall asleep sometime..._ The demoness thought. _But not now..._ She stayed, sitting the same position she was, keeping her eyes shut.

Sephiroth licked the side of Jess' neck, trying to keep her awake really as he massaged the shoulder that his arm was on with his hand. He wanted to keep her awake but wasn't really thinking of any good ways to keep her awake besides the attention.

Jess felt the licks on the side of her neck. His tongue was rougher than it was in human form. She couldn't think of anything besides climbing on top of him and finish what they'd started earlier. But it would be awkward to do this while one of them was... hairy. The ninja wasn't wearing anything under the bathrobe which would make it easier... _He seemed reluctant last time... I shouldn't..._

The wolf continued to lick at the woman's neck as he wrapped his arm around her waist feeling her climb on top of him. His other hand ran down her stomach slowly trailing over the region before it went for her inner thigh, stroking the area a bit under the robe as he nibbled at her neck, but didn't bite her not wanting to bite down because he knew his bite was lethal. The paw on her back stroked her spine lightly as the other trailed over the region just above Jess' lower region.

The demoness untied her robe, revealing her body. She settled herself on his lap, letting out a soft moan. Jess ran a hand up his chest. It would be strange to kiss the side of his neck, let alone his... lips.

Sephiroth nuzzled the side of Jess' neck running his fingers over her area carefully, making sure to take care and not cut her with his claws. His other hand trailed over her rear and gave it a gentle squeeze as he licked the side of her neck a little more before moving to the front running his tongue up to her lips and licking over them. He pulled her body closer to his with the arm that was around her waist and leaned back against the back of the couch.

---

Callista let out a chuckle as she appeared where Marcus was, she held out her hand and made the mirror from earlier form in front of him. "I'm sure you'll enjoy the show… that mirror only shows events that are truly happening so this isn't a trick." She let out as she let out a laugh before disappearing again.

Marcus looked away. "I still don't believe you..." He let out. Although... somehow he knew it was true.

---

Jess pulled back, closing her robe. "I'm sorry... but I can't do this while you're like this," She let out.

Seph closed his eyes and nodded, although he kept his arms around her. He really didn't want to let her go; in fact he wanted to recreate that one time they spent together. But since the damn full moon was out it looked like he wasn't going to get that chance. At least not anytime soon. Closing his eyes he sat his head on her shoulder licking her neck once before he stopped.

---

Callista chuckled reappearing behind Marcus "You know you could end this curse right now without much trouble." She let out glancing over her shoulder looking at the mirror. "Heh… he looks so lovely in that werewolf form of his. Would be very interesting watching how that turns out." The Halfling let out with a soft laugh.

Marcus kept looking off to the side. He didn't know what to believe. _She doesn't care if she screws anyone, but me... I should just do it. No-- It's this curse that's getting to me._ The demon thought.

---

Jess moved herself so that she was sitting on his lap with her back to him. "Maybe... tomorrow night..." She responded. "That's if you still want to." The demoness wanted him to have a say in the manner. He was in his wolf form, and she knew with other forms came other urges.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and his ears fell back down as he let out sigh, well a wolf like sigh. He nuzzled the side of her neck wrapping his arms around her stomach, he wanted her nose but this stupid cursed form was getting in the way. A snarl formed over his jaws as he let out a bit of an angered growl, and he claws sank into Jess' skin.

---

Callista chuckled and walked over to Marcus grabbing his chin to make him face the mirror. "Why are you looking away?" she let out "Surely you can watch the one you love with another person."

"No..." The demon closed his eyes. He didn't want to see it or hear it. _And Akira says I'm too busy..._

---

Jess felt the claws sink into her skin. She let out a slight grunt. Although, it didn't hurt as much as the impaling. "Okay, fine. Half now, half later." She turned herself around.

Sephiroth let out a whine and pulled his hands back, he closed his eyes for a moment before he opened them and looked down seeing a little trail of blood flowing down the demoness' stomach. He whined again and lowered his head down licking at the claw marks that he had just made, wrapping on arm behind her back. Half now… well that wasn't going to be that bad, foreplay now… sex later? He'd rather have the sex now seeing how that was the thing that was driving him on here, he let his other hand slip between her legs again… trailing his fingers over her in a teasing manner before he let them do their own work inside her body. The man took care to make sure he claws didn't hurt her; he didn't want to do that… and end up loosing this chance. Even though… it wouldn't be like the last time since he was now in this form.

---

"Heh…" The Halfling let out keeping her hand on Marcus' chin "If you don't want to watch or listen think of the second option that's open." She let out getting her arm around his waist as she slinked her hand to his pants. She ran her hand over the seam once before slipping it down inside. "Five days of being a horn bug, or just one quick screw to get rid of it. Or…" Callista smirked "Watching your lover have sex with someone else." She chuckled lightly as she ran her hand over his member in his pants. "Might want to make your choice fast… I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself." Callista let out with another chuckle.

"You do that, and you'll get yourself electrocuted," Marcus responded. His hands and feet were still bond to the wall due to the 'cuffs' his sister put on them. "But..." He let out. "If I watch it, then will you get the curse off?" He questioned.

---

Seigi plugged his ears. No matter how silent anyone 'got it on,' the teen could still hear it. "Just like Keia and Rei..." He muttered. "I don't know how you can do a fuzzy man, mother, but it seems like you're enjoying yourself." The teen put a pillow over his head. He was lying on the ground. _I can expect more siblings..._ Seigi shook the thought off. _Maybe I can teach these two to be cool like me. Yeah, they'd learn how to get girls._

_I remember being a werewolf. People say you don't usually remember... but I do. Poor Rei had to put up with me. Fifteen. That's how old I was when I was bitten._

---

Jess felt as he licked the new cuts on her stomach before they healed. She couldn't exactly kiss him on his lips or his neck.

Sephiroth let out a wolf like sigh and pulled back taking his fingers out of the ninja. He picked her up with his one arm and sat the woman beside him knowing well that she wouldn't be able to do this. Although he licked off his fingers, he liked the taste actually but didn't want to bother Jess since he was in this form. Seph just laid back and curled up his tail closing his eyes for now, trying to keep his mind off the other things that were going through it.

---

Callista withdrew her hand from the demons pants and chuckled "I already told you what you have to do if you want me to remove the curse." She let out with a chuckle as her eyes focused on the mirror "I don't think Sephiroth wants to go through with it. So there wouldn't be much to watch for you." She added in.

---

"Sorry," The ninja apologized, tilting her head back again. "I just..." Jess was cut off as she started falling asleep. She didn't realize how tired she was until now.

---

Marcus looked up to see them. They stopped for now. "I'm watching," He stated.

Callista chuckled and crossed her arms looking over at the mirror "I could put on another 5 days to that curse… but then again… going 10 days with a horn bug might be too much for you." She let out with a chuckle looking at the mirror for a moment "But if you want to watch I'm not stopping you." The Halfling let out as she walked over to the mirror "You just might see things you really wish you didn't."

---

Seph cracked open his eyes and nudged Jess for a moment letting out a whine which pretty much said 'Don't be sorry… it's my fault' before he curled up in the far corner of the couch.

Jess finally fell asleep. She was too tired to think or do anything. The ninja wasn't dreaming anything at all.

---

Marcus ignored Callista and kept watching. Nothing was happening now. Just Jess sleeping, sitting up and Seph beside her.

Callista glanced over at Marcus before she held out her hand and made a random fruit appear as she took a bite from it. "Those nightmares should be coming back to haunt her soon enough." She let out after she swallowed the bite she took from the fruit. "Maybe this time she'll finally give in." the Halfling added in.

"She's stronger than that," Marcus responded. "I've yet to see the limit of her power. She's probably stronger than me." He didn't know what else to say. The demon wanted his sister to come back and get rid of Callista.

"She's already scared of Seigi, what makes you think that she won't get scared of you and everyone else and finally succumb to Seiga's wishes?" the Halfling questioned looking over at the demon for a moment she let out a chuckle before she turned around to think about a couple things.

"Why are you listening to Seiga? Are you expecting a screw from him, too?" Marcus questioned. "Jess isn't--" He watched as holes appeared in the demoness' shoulders. The ninja awoke, trying not to scream and wake up the babies this time. She looked over at Seph and started backing away from him. _Great, Jess. You made me look like an idiot, now._

The Halfling let out a chuckle and looked at the Mirror "Jess isn't what? Hmmmmm?" she questioned returning her attention to the demon "I'm just following the winning side; if the tides change I'll probably change sides again. But for now I'm following Seiga. Plus I get to toy with you and your little lover if I follow him and really… I can't pass up a chance to fuck around with your sorry ass." Callista added in looking at Marcus for another moment, her eyes flashed blue in a quick manner. "Now… do you want that curse removed or not?"

---

Sephiroth cracked open his eyes, he had sensed fear coming from something and he sat up and glanced over to Jess who was backing away. He looked at her for a moment, she was afraid of him… what for? The man let out a low whine and tried to inch towards her, hoping she wouldn't run or do anything of the sort.

The ninja's shoulders slowly healed. She kept backing up. "Stay back!" Jess let out with a quiver in her voice. She reached the corner of the room and started crying. "I didn't mean to..." The demoness added.

---

"I watched so; I get this curse off, right?" Marcus asked. Right after the curse was gone; he wanted to see Jess immediately.

"You'd just interfere…" the Halfling let out walking over to the demon "If I were to remove the curse then… you can't go see Jess." She let out with a chuckle "Well… at least not for awhile." The Halfling added in and grabbed Marcus' chin again "But then again… maybe I won't remove the curse. I am half demon after all and well… you know how demons are at times." She let out with a smirk

---

Seph's ears lowered down as he looked over at Jess he let out another whine, didn't mean to? What did she mean by that? He hopped off the couch and inched his way over to her slowly, he wanted to comfort the ninja… he wanted to be there for her. _"I just wished she could understand me…" _the man thought letting out another whine.

---

"Dammit, Callista. It wasn't even required for me to save your life and yet I did. If I didn't do so, your children would suffer from their father. I know they don't exactly get along," Marcus let out.

---

Jess summoned up one of her devil's silver daggers and held it up to her throat. "I'll do it myself if you come any closer. I know that's what you want..." She paused a moment, pulling the object closer to her neck. "I did it before, I can do it again."

Sephiroth's ears shot up and he stopped moving actually backing off from the ninja; he backed up a little more before walking off and out of the room not wanting to tempt Jess to do anything. He remembered Seigi staying in the child's room and headed that way, thanks to his nose he found it without much trouble. Seph slowly nudged the door open and nudged in closed before he saw Seigi lying on the floor with the pillow on his head, the man let out a chuckle in his mind knowing well what the pillow was there for. Although he didn't want to wake the teen up he just simply walked over and curled up about a few inches away from Seigi so he wouldn't wake him up. _"What's gotten into Jess? She… she said that…that…" _his trail of thoughts stopped as he shut his eyes and shook his head not wanting to think about what Jess had said to him earlier.

---

"Then why did you save me? You could have just let me die and you wouldn't be stuck in this rotten hell with me bothering you." The Halfling let out with a sneer. "If Seiga comes through for me on his part of the deal then Des and Ciaran won't have to worry about their father for much longer." She added in letting go of Marcus' face before she turned around "Really… you're just making this harder on yourself. You could have already gotten rid of the curse if you had done my request from earlier, yet you ran when I showed you your little lover having fun with Sephiroth." Callista let out with a snort

---

Seigi rolled over. He'd fallen asleep a few minutes before Seph walked in. "Five more minutes..." He let out. His voice was muffled due to the pillow. He's heard the door open, but he was still half asleep.

---

Jess dropped the weapon and kept her back to the corner of the room. She came into realization it was just a dream... _But it felt so real..._ The ninja touched her cheek, feeling tears. _When did I start crying?_

---

"They aren't doing anything now, at least when I started watching," Marcus responded. "And why I saved you? I don't think Jen would want another dead child."

"Heh… she could care less about me." The Halfling responded she ran her hand over in front of the mirror making it disappear. "Really I hate my mother… and it's probably the same for her." She stated and turned around so that she was facing the demon "Now… if I remove this curse you can't go to Jess. And you'll have to do a little something for me." She let out looking at Marcus as she tilted her head to a side.

---

Seph glanced over at Seigi when he heard him mutter something, he yawned for a moment before laying his head back down on the floor and closing his eyes. He didn't want to move or leave the area now… for fear of making Jess do something he'd later regret.

---

Jess started walking towards her room. _Maybe if I try to fight back, it'll work..._ The ninja started up the stairs. One of the steps creaked. _But I get weak in their._ She stopped and sat down near the center.

---

"What do I have to do?" Marcus questioned. He was never going to save another devil... ever again.

"Hmmmm… let me think." The Halfling let out crossing her arms as she turned around and walked off a bit, her tail twitching around behind her "There's always the possibility of making you a slave for awhile." She let out with a chuckle "And there's always the sexual side of being a seduction demoness. But really I'm not up for that right now… but then again Jen is. But… you wouldn't do that now would you?" Callista let out glancing over her shoulder at him.

"So what do I have to do?" Marcus repeated. He was getting sick and tired of Callista's little 'games'.

---

Seigi rolled over and hugged his father. "Mr. Fluffy..." He let out. "So... fluffy..." The teen added. Apparently, he was deep in sleep.

Sephiroth lifted his head up from the floor when he felt the teen hug him, he lifted a brow when her heard the boy call him Mr. Fluffy. Rolling his eyes the man nudged Seigi seeing if he could get a reaction from the teen that would make him wake up.

---

"Well the idea of you being a slave is… a little to far fetched and really I don't think I could stand you as a slave." The Halfling let out "So I guess I'll go with the later, which means you have to bed Jen. I won't remove the curse until you do what I want, since I really don't trust you much anymore." She stated as she uncrossed her arms.

"No," Marcus responded, flatly. "Jess might not like me, but I don't want to do anything with your mother. You know, you're one sick devil... wanting me to sleep with your mother?" He let out.

---

Jess sighed and started up the stairs again. _Maybe I should take those two back... they don't need to deal with this._ The ninja thought, heading to her room silently now.

---

Seigi moved in closer. "Oh, so you like it rough, don't you?" He let out, nuzzling the wolf. The teen sneezed and moved back. "What the fuck!" He whispered, trying not to wake up the other twins.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and looked at Seigi for a moment snorting at the teen as if he was saying you have some sick ass dreams. He shook his head and looked towards the door for a moment before laying his head back on the floor letting out a huffed breath.

---

"Then I guess I won't remove the curse." The Halfling stated looking at the demon "Unless you'd rather screw me than Jen." She let out with a laugh "But I'd rather give Jen a little fun before… well I'd be saying too much if I told you." Callista stated before walking over to Marcus.

---

Jess sat on her torn up bed. The mattress didn't have springs in it due to her being a 'picky sleeper'. The ninja sighed and walked over to her closet. _Might as well put on some clothes._ She thought, looking through the clothing in her closet.

---

"Neither of you." The demon got away from the wall. "Maybe I should just hate your whole family. All you people think about is sex and money." Marcus bared his teeth, feeling the cuffs go against the wall after thinking of Jess for a slight second. If she touched him again, there'd be thousands of volts of electricity going through her body.

"Not really… Ciaran is more like Seiga, stubborn arrogant and a total snot. Des… she's like Seigi you could say, unless she's in her devil form." The Halfling stated crossing her arms "Aliana doesn't think about sex all the time nor does she think about money all the time. Me… heh well I am a seduction demoness after all sex is in my nature." She shrugged "Really now sex isn't all that bad, and it's a one time thing. You'll eventually forget about it just like you'll eventually forget about your time with Jess."

"Look, I'm like what? Two thousand years older than you? I don't treat sex like some game. We have different thoughts about it. I'd rather share that moment with someone I love," Marcus replied. "And I don't love either you or Jen."

"Well your sure not going to be getting anything from Jess and she's someone you love. Well besides you dead lover…" the Halfling let out with a laugh "So what if your older than me, that doesn't mean anything. Trust me you might only get one last chance to fuck someone's brains out, and it's not going to be Jess. So Jen's her best friend, big deal a lot of people found comfort in the bed of a someone's friend."

"My answer's still 'no'... I don't care if I sleep with anyone ever again just as long as it's not with you or Jen," The demon answered. "I don't do anything like that."

Callista chuckled "Hmm…" she just shook her head "I'll add another 5 days to that curse of yours." The Halfling let out and snapped her fingers "And I'll be on my way." She chuckled before disappearing and reappeared where Seiga was. She noted Kip was with the teen "Your sons going to be out of the picture for awhile." The Halfling let out as she crossed her arms closing her eyes.

"He wasn't a threat in the first place," Kip responded.

"We've been after only one person," Seiga added. "Now about your children... what exactly did you want from us that could possibly do with them? I mean, we're not the best babysitters. They could end up... I don't know... dead."

"This is your deal, Seiga. I had no part of it," The demon faced away from the two.

"I figured you didn't want him interfering with your actions to get at Jess…" the Halfling stated "And about my children… their old enough so they don't need a babysitter but their father… well lets just say their father hasn't been doing a good job." She let out sighing "Do what you can to get him away from them…"

"Deal with Lucifer? You're in over your head. And I asked you to get Jen and Marcus to sleep with each other. You failed, miserably," Seiga responded. "I don't make deals with people who don't keep their end."

Callista sighed and turned around "I'll see what I can do… but Marcus isn't the easiest to deal with." She let out before she disappeared again "Trust me… Lucifer is easy to deal with given the right circumstances, and I'll make sure you catch him at his weakest." Her voice came in before it disappeared at the end of her saying.

"Deal's off..." Seiga responded, turning his attention to Kip. "Kip. Now how else can we--"

"I've yet to teach you how to make illusions with shadows. We'll get your mother to believe her beloved husband is cheating on her," The demon responded.

---

Callista reappeared where Marcus had been; she was in her full form this time. Growling she walked up to the demon and snarled getting ready to smack the shit out of him but she held back and just sneered "10 days of a curse isn't enough for your sorry ass." She let out with a hiss, she was shaking due to her anger and it was easy to see for anyone. And her eyes flashed from red to black "I don't think your father would mind if I killed you…" the Halfling narrowed her eyes "Oh but I was supposed to get you in bed with my dear mother as part of my deal with Seiga. But he called that off…" she let out and grabbed Marcus by the collar of his shirt jerking him towards her "Jen shouldn't have stopped, but she had to fight against the curse just like you." Callista sneered and held out her hand making the dragoness appear in the room chained up, the Halfling sneered again giving a side glance over to her mother before her focus returned to Marcus. "Now maybe a good time to reconsider just fucking her to get it over with."

"Go ahead and kill me, then. Not like it matters. Jess doesn't care about me. My father doesn't care about me... No one does..." Marcus answered. "If you don't do it, then I'll just... I don't know, maybe... Kill both of your children." The demon had no hesitation in his eyes.

Jen grunted, she was out cold for a few minutes but she woke up when she heard Marcus' voice. The dragoness eyes went to where she heard him and she saw Callista growling, actually the dragoness had to duck her head down because of the roar that came from the Halfling. _"Well this day just keeps getting better and better…" _she thought and pulled at one of the chains that was on her arm _"Chains from the underworld… just my luck." _The dragoness sighed at the thought; she was in control of the curse for now… but with Marcus in the room she might not be in control for long.

Callista had her eyes narrowed, she hissed and let go of the demons shirt before turning around _"Earlier he mentioned he might have sent one of his friends…" _the Halflings thoughts stopped as she tried to do a call to one of the two, no answer. She tried again and got the same result, knowing well that even if the two were knocked out they would have been able to answer. _"Maybe… their someplace where they can't hear my calls… no… they wouldn't go anywhere where they couldn't hear me…" _she buckled over falling to her knees looking at the floor, she sank her claws into the floor loosing that sudden sadden feeling to the thoughts of anger and hatred again. The Halfling let out a low growl as she narrowed her eyes; maybe if she tried one more time she'd get an answer… she did and still heard nothing from Des or Ciaran… another roar emitted from the Halfling as the floor around her went black and turned to the darkness of her realm.

Marcus sighed and didn't know what else to say or do. Akira popped her head back in.

"Who the hell is this?" The demoness let out, looking at Jen.

"No one important. Look, I need you to take me somewhere no one can find me," Marcus ordered.

"You've always been bossy. Then again, we're rarely around each other anymore... You want to go to the secret place?" Akira looked eager. The secret place was an area their mother had made for them before her death. They were the only ones permitted there, and they were the only ones who could go to the area.

"Sure." The demon glanced at Jen. "You should teleport her out of here," Marcus suggested.

"Really, I don't want anyone finding a strange looking woman in my room." The silver-haired demon then looked under the couch and various other places in the room.

"What did you lose, now?"

"My lip gloss." The demoness opened the fridge and took out a Cola. "My lips feel dry."

"Great now I'm not important…" Jen let out as she rolled her eyes, feeling the chains on her arms disappear as she fell to the floor. She landed on her feet and rubbed her wrists for a moment _"Calli's not gone…" _The dragoness thought her eyes glancing around the area once; she could still sense the Halfling.

Callista growled as she came up beside Akira "Well if it isn't Marcus' sister." She let out with a chuckle glancing over at Marcus "Maybe I should return the favor… you've already taken what I hold close to my heart… so maybe I should do the same." The Halfling let out as she grabbed one of the demon's hands and pulled her over. She let out a growl when she noted Jen move and Mene came in pinning the dragoness down to the floor "No interfering mother… this is between me and him." Callista let out with a hiss before she glanced over at Marcus.

Jen grunted feeling the weight of the hell hound on her back, well she was asking for it. She heard the hound say he was sorry in a whisper and sighed, although when she tried to get up he just shoved her back down. _"Nice going Marcus… threaten to kill Des and Ciaran and make Callista go nuts…" _the dragoness thought as she let out a soft growl.

The demon let out a chuckle. "Akira can take care of herself. She doesn't like being touched."

Akira glared at Callista as she transformed into her white demon form. The girl then let energy come out of her body.

"I'm a holy based demon..." She muttered. "As I recall my brother telling me... you're a devil..."

_New demon form? Never seen this one before._ Marcus thought.

"Don't over do it," The blue-black haired demon let out.

Callista snorted and sunk down into the floor after she let go of Akira's arm. _"I don't really have anything else to live for now do I? My kids… I can't find them… my husband? Heh… he probably hates my guts now…" _the Halfling thought as she came up beside Jen. "Hello mother…" she let out with a chuckle.

Jen growled and reacted to Calli grabbing the Halflings throat as she went into her werewolf form. The dragoness just snorted and soon let go turning her face away.

"Can't kill me can you mother?"

"No…"

"Heh… pathetic…" Callista let out as she grabbed the dragoness by the shoulder extending her claws for a moment before she slammed them through her shoulder making Jen scream out. "Why can't you just kill me?"

"B-because you're my daughter." The dragoness let out feeling Callista twist her claws in her shoulder.

"That doesn't mean anything… I maybe your daughter but you can still kill me. You did after all kill Jacques."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

Callista smirked "Yes you did… by telling him the truth you caused him to kill himself. It's your fault he died…"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"Deny the truth all you want…" The Halfling let out as she pulled her claws out of the dragoness' shoulder before kicking her to the floor. "Just think… if you hadn't told Jacques the truth he might still be alive." She chuckled for a moment seeing Jen shudder, she glanced back to Akira and then to Marcus knowing well the two would attack her now. Callista snorted and stepped back for a moment before she disappeared.

Jen shuddered she had her hands on the floor with the blood from her wound trailing down her arm. Callista… what she said was true… "She's right…" the dragoness mumbled out feeling like she was about to literally bawl her eyes out. Just that pain… that pain of remembering how Jacques reacted when she told him the truth… and then the sight of him telling that creature to murder him… it was to much at times. And now Callista had to fuck around with her more by attacking her with words… words that hurt.

---

Akira had to restrain herself from attacking. _Why can't we attack, brother?_

_Jen has to deal with this herself. I don't know much about Jacques. And Callista... eventually, her actions will cause her own death._ The demon responded.

_Fine. But I'm buying a new apartment now, these two totally screwed up the atmosphere. They're getting freakin' blood on my carpet!_ Akira took a step back.

_I never did like the color to it._

_To the secret place? I can't watch anymore of this drama._ The demoness looked at her brother.

_Why not?_ Marcus felt himself being teleported. The chains were still on his wrists and ankles. Akira was also in human form now.

"So who'd you steal that form from?" The demon questioned.

"A crazy fan. He was stalking me, I swear. I missed my car keys, my hair brush..." The silver-haired demoness shuddered. "And when I confronted him, he handed them over."

---

Jen sensed the two leave, she just sighed and got herself up to her feet grabbing the shoulder that was injured with her good hand. "Alone… just like when he died." The dragoness mumbled out, she didn't really know where the hell to go now. She didn't even know where she was to tell the truth, another sigh came out as she flashed her hand healing the wound before she finally took in her surroundings.

---

Callista walked out of a dark portal, she was alone in a different area. She had thought she sensed Ciaran… she tried to contact him but got no answer. _"Mind games… he's gone just like Des…" _the Halfling thought sighing,

---

Surprisingly, Jess awoke from a dreamless sleep. The ninja looked outside to see it was already mid-morning. _Keia should be dealing with their breakfast today..._ She got up from the corner of her bedroom. Her back hurt from being against the wall all night. The ninja then started to walk towards the kitchen to see if Keia even came back. _Those two rarely cry. Sometimes I hate that..._

---

Sephiroth grunted when he felt Seigi clinging to him, the man glanced over his shoulder at the teen before he rolled his eyes "Kids…." He mumbled out. The mans focus went to his hands, when he heard his voice instead of a growl or whine. "Must be morning…" The silver haired man mumbled out sighing as he realized that he had no shirt on and what was left of his pants… which were torn to shreds and just covered up the vital areas.

Jess walked in with two warm bottles. She didn't feel like taking the kids downstairs after the long night. "I know those were just dreams last night..." The ninja let out. "But they were so real..." She turned her attention to Shiro and put the other bottle down to pick him up. "I just can't believe I fell asleep after all that."

"Sounds like you had a good night…" Seph let out trying to pry himself away from Seigi "I was used like a damn stuffed toy…" the man mumbled out and shook Seigi's shoulder "Hey… time to wake up you." He let out hoping the teen wouldn't tighten his already tight hold on his waist.

"Shush, I'm having a nice sex dream," Seigi let out with his eyes still closed.

The ninja let out a slight chuckle. "I think I better send you two back soon," She stated, still feeding Shiro.

Sephiroth rolled his eyes and grabbed the teens shoulder shaking it again "I'm not exactly something you want to wake up to in the morning." He let out hoping the teen would wake up instead of try to stay asleep. "Especially when I'm almost completely naked…." The silver haired man mumbled out shaking his head.

Seigi finally sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Fine, I'm up." The teen still had his eyes closed.

Jess sighed and returned her attention to Shiro. His blue eyes seemed to be studying his mother's face.

"So whenever you're ready to go, I'll take you," The ninja stated, hoping they'd heard the first part of what she said.

Seph got himself up and grunted "I hate full moons…" he mumbled out for a moment before glancing over to Jess "You can take us back when your done with those two." The man let out before he walked out of the room, hoping at least his shirt was still intact.

---

Amelia walked through her area for a moment, glancing to a side when she saw a couple of her servants staring at something. "Leave him be…" the dragoness let out and watched as the girls walked off away from the area. She walked over herself and knelt down in front of a small caged in area. "So are you ready to go see your brother?" She let out when she saw white eyes focus on her for a moment. "I'll take that as a yes…"

---

Seigi got up and walked over to Sai. "When I see them again, they better not be taller than me."

"With Kadaj's genes?" The ninja questioned. She wore a weak smile, remembering the events that took place that night. _I'm sorry, Kadaj..._ She closed her eyes, feeling guilty. Jess hated it when lust overpowered everything. Sometimes she wished that she would've just stayed in her world so she wouldn't cause so much suffering... especially for her husband.

---

Yura rolled over and almost fell off the bed he was in. He rubbed his forehead stretching out remembering what exactly happened last night… he glanced over and saw Kai sleeping and a small smile played over his face. The drake shuddered for a moment when he felt a cold chill run down his spine, like someone else was in the room with them. His eyes ran around the room, nothing… but he sensed something familiar in the area _"He's dead… he died almost 4 years ago..." _Yuraska thought for a moment before he sat up and sighed.

Kai reached over and pulled the blanket up more. She had enough sleep, but she wanted to stay in bed. The girl then sensed something about Yuraska. "What's wrong?" The demoness questioned, rolling over to face him.

---

Seigi had gone downstairs to eat breakfast while Jess was now feeding Sai. She didn't want them to go back at all, but maybe she'd feel safer. _You know you just want to finish what you started last night..._ The demonic half said to her. _You should let me out next time. Sephiroth will--_ Jess shook her head. It was all her thinking it. _Maybe I do, but I still have Kadaj._

Sephiroth was in the kitchen he had made himself a cup of coffee to help wake himself up. Luckily he found something to at least cover him up until he got back to the other realm. The man sipped from the coffee cup as he leaned forward against the table closing his eyes… trying to get things off his mind from last night.

---

Yura glanced over to Kai and shook his head "Just remembering something's that happened in the past… it's nothing really." He let out trying not to worry the girl anymore than he needed to. The drake didn't really want to bring up the subject of his dead brother with the girl… in fact he didn't want to truly remember his brother.

Kai kept the sheet over her chest and went behind Yura. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned against him. "Are you sure? You seem tense." The demoness kissed at the side of his neck. She didn't want to go back at all, knowing he'd have to go through what he did when she died.

---

Sai was finished, too. They seemed to want to sleep today. The ninja didn't mind, just as long as she had someone to keep her up later on. _Just keep your thoughts elsewhere, and you'll be fine._ She thought, taking a seat in the rocking chair. Sai always got sick when she rocked with him in it, and Shiro couldn't get enough of it. But the two were tired... probably stayed up, watching Seph and Seigi.

---

Yura felt the girl kissing at his neck and let out a soft sigh for a moment knowing that he couldn't lie to her. "Believe it or not I had a brother back then… He died… about 4 years ago." The man let out "I thought I felt him in the room earlier… but… he's dead he can't be alive."

"Well... I'm dead," Kai responded, placing her hands on his shoulder. She began massaging him since she mentioned 'tense' earlier. The demoness was then wondering why she held the sheet up a few moments before when they were the only ones in the room.

---

The ninja got up to go to her room to change into different clothes. She was still in the robe from last night and with her nose... she could still smell the older man on her. Jess picked out something simple. Some baggy pants since she didn't do her laundry in awhile and a simple t-shirt. Nothing fancy today.

Sephiroth walked into the room, he had already finished his coffee "Sorry for being so much trouble last night…" he let out as he looked over at the ninja "I didn't know it… was a full moon or I would have warned you."

---

Yura chuckled a bit "Really… I'd rather not see him again." The man let out as he removed the girl's hands from his shoulders before he got up off the bed "I'm going to get a couple things from the mess hall. It'd be best if you stayed here until I got back." He let out before he went out of the room. The drake walked down the hall way heading down towards the mess hall to pick up something to eat and maybe get a couple drinks for later on. Sure he had a kitchen but he wasn't in the mood for cooking.

---

White eyes focused on Kai on the bed, the drake had been hidden in one of the darker corners of the room. Walking over behind the bed in a slow manner he made sure that he kept silent and stealthy. Unlike Yura he was keener and was able to stay hidden better. He looked at the door, he could make it seem like he was the other… after all they looked almost exactly alike… just one was alive. Teleporting could alert the girl if he was this close though… but then again… maybe she wouldn't be able to sense him leaving. The drake closed his eyes before he disappeared into the shadows and came back out in the hallway in his human form.

---

"I was a day ahead so I didn't know, either," Jess responded. "But thanks for staying," She added. _If only I met you before I did Kadaj or you met Jen..._ The demoness shook the thought off. _From the stories I heard, he didn't really care about his love life while working for Shinra._

---

Kai was lying down on the bed with her eyes closed. She was slight impatiently for Yura to come back and was thinking of whether to stay or not. She was too busy thinking to sense anything happening. After all, she was new at this.

"_As long as the doesn't see my face… I'll be fine." _The other drake thought; well he knew it would be kind of hard to avoid actual eye contact with the girl on the bed, but maybe she wouldn't notice. Walking in he went over to the bed and sat down on the end _"A demon? No wonder Amelia wants him dead…" _he thought trying not to sneer, he had to keep a low profile.

---

"With those nightmares you were having… I didn't want to leave you alone." The silver haired man let out looking to a side "I guess… we better get back to the real realm now."

---

Kai kept her focus on the wall, thinking it was just Yura in the room. The demoness wondered why he was being so quiet. Then again, she was told he was normally a quiet person and kept to himself. The girl wondered how much she changed him.

---

"Maybe not yet. Keia and Rei aren't back yet and the kids are sleeping. I don't have anything or anyone to help keep me awake--"

"Mom! I'll be back in a few hours! When I come back, you can send me back to the other realm!" Seigi yelled from downstairs. He wanted to find someone else he knew from awhile back. The front door could be heard as it closed.

_Just great, Seigi... leave me alone with Seph..._ The thoughts of finishing what they started last night were very tempting... but she didn't exactly want that kind of comfort at the moment.

"I'm going to... get something to eat," Jess stated, walking past the silver-haired man.

Sephiroth nodded before he grabbed the ninja's arm for a moment and pulled her close to him hugging her before he let her go and looked away. He felt ashamed with what he just did… and he didn't know why he had done that which was scary to him. He had Jen… why did he want Jess now?

---

Tava glanced back at the girl on the bed noting how she was focused on the wall, his brow quirked up for a moment he was confused as to how she could just let him sit on the bed and not talk. Then again this just made things easier, his focus returned to the door as a smirk formed on his lips… maybe he could have a little fun before his brother came back. The drake got up from the bed and moved over to where he was close to the girl before he gently ran his hand down her side. She had a nice body… no wonder his brother liked her.

Kai shivered as she felt 'Yura's' cold hand run down her side. "You're so cold... where were you?" She questioned, leaning in closer to him, keeping her eyes closed. She didn't realize she was still a bit tired even thought she'd gotten enough sleep.

---

_Take advantage of it... pounce him while he still-- No, that wouldn't be right._ The ninja seemed frozen. She didn't know what to respond. _It's not cheating unless you get caught-- I already feel guilty about last night-- Shit..._ Jess stood there for what seemed forever. "Uh... thanks..." She mumbled out.

"Sorry…" The man let out before he walked out of the room, he felt unsure of himself now. Was it safe to stay around Jess if his body was going to tell him other things? He knew what he wanted but… that wasn't right. Going down stairs he just located a couch and sat down doing a face palm with his hand as he let out a sigh trying to shake out the thoughts that he had going on.

---

Tava glanced back to a side trying to think of something to do before he slowly removed his hand from her side "I was… at the mess hall remember?" He questioned recalling what Yura had said earlier before he left, he was probably going to be found out here… he sounded nothing like his brother.

---

Jess stayed back and finally went a few minutes after Seph did. She was heading for the kitchen which was right next to the living room. The ninja was pretty silent while going down the steps. She glanced at the older man while walking towards the area she was headed to. _Just think about... Shiro and Sai. I wonder if they'll be stronger... _

---

Kai turned and around quickly raised the sheet over her chest. She couldn't believe what she saw. The girl was in too much shock to scream or anything. "Y-Yura?" She stuttered.

Tava grinned a bit chuckling for a moment "Not exactly." He let out and glanced over to the door. "I see why Amelia wants my brother dead… sleeping with a demon… our sworn enemy." The drake let out with a growl through a cold sneer. "Your kind of lucky that that old hag wanted me to bring you back alive… or I would have slit you in half before when Yuraska left."

---

Sephiroth leaned back against he couch closing his eyes; he was trying to keep his mind set on one thing. Jen… well it's hard to think about her when she wasn't here… maybe just maybe… no. He didn't want to risk anything happening… he didn't want to make another mistake.

---

"It's not that..." Kai let out. "I was a human. I could have my spirit leave this body so Yura won't have to worry," She added. _And I won't be able to come back..._

---

Jess stayed in the kitchen. _A wall never kept me from this, and now it is... But--_ The ninja remembered what she told him last night. "Half now, half later..." She let out. The ninja couldn't eat or drink just thinking of what might happen. After a few moments, she teleported into the room, practically giving in to her wants. The demoness wrapped her arms around the older man's neck. "I remember something like... 'Half now, half later'..." She whispered in a seductive manner

Sephiroth felt the woman's weight on him and felt her arms go around his neck, he knew they were alone now… besides the two children in bed. He recalled the ninja saying that last night, and let out a bit of a chuckle. He wrapped his arms around the woman's waist and pulled her in close licking her lips lightly for a moment before he kissed them.

---

"You'd make him miserable if you left him." The drake let out leaning against he bed so that he was face to face with Kai. "You don't want to make him upset do you? Not after last night…" he let out with a chuckle running a hand up her leg. Tava's eyes looked at the demons for a moment; he hadn't felt love in so long… well he never did feel any love. He was always the… work-a-holic of the two so to say. Not many girls could get to him no matter how hard they tried. "Maybe I could have a little fun with you before I take you back to Amelia…" he let out with a chuckle.

Yuraska ended up dropping the drinks he had. He narrowed his eyes letting out a light growl "Get away from her!" the drake let out. His eyes went wide when he saw Tava look over at him; taking a step back Yura was in more shock than anything else. "T-Tavarius…" He let out his voice sounding a bit shaky.

"Well if it is Yura… my how you've grown the past 4 years." Tava let out as he moved away from Kai walking out to where Yura was. "Heh… still as skittish as ever."

Yura backed up again "Y-your dead!"

"I am neither living nor am I dead…"

"I SAW YOU DIE! You… your just a bad dream… your not real."

Tava smirked and let out a chuckle as he backed Yuraska up against the wall and took some of the other drake's hair into his hand. "Oh but I am real…" he let out as his eyes meet those of his brothers. "Your so scared… there's nothing to be afraid of." The drake let out with a smirk as he let go of his brother's hair and placed a hand on Yura's neck. "Your so warm…"

"And your so cold…" Yuraska let out trying to back away from his brother more but he just kept shoving up against the wall in his attempts at getting away. "You're a dream… you can't be real…"

"Say whatever you want dear brother… but I am real and I am here now." Tava let out with a chuckle as he saw Yura shut his eyes.

---

Jess teleported to the older man's lap. She kissed the side of his neck, adding a few soft bites. _How come everything that feels good is bad for you?_ The demoness ran her hands up his chest and to his shoulders and began massaging them.

---

Kai shuddered again when she felt Tavarius run his hand up her leg. It felt so uncomfortable. "What exactly do you want?" The girl questioned. She knew it was hard on Yuraska by the look on his face.

Tava glanced back over his shoulder when he heard the girl's question. His attention turned to Yura who was still trying to back away from him… the drake let out a bit of a chuckle before he grabbed Yura's hair again "What I want is to be able to have feelings like my brother… but since I'm not living or dead… I can't get that."

Yura shuddered, his brother was so damn cold hearted at times… but now… he didn't have any emotions to go off of. The drake backed up more his back against the wall was starting to hurt from the pressure of him pressing back against it. "Just go back and rot in the grave… it's where you belong."

Tava growled and narrowed his eyes looking at Yura for a moment before he grabbed his brother's throat and slammed him roughly against the wall "Is that anyway to talk to me? I was… after all the one who saved your sorry ass…" He saw Yura turn his head away and close his eyes. "Don't tell me you forgot about that…"

"I-I didn't…"

"You know… if it wasn't for you and that sorry excuse for a partner maybe I wouldn't have died back then."

"SHUT UP!"

Tavarius just let out a laugh "What's wrong? Not happy with me for talking about the past?"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

"I'll take that as a yes…"

The demoness kept the sheet wrapped around her body as she approached the brothers. "Stop hurting him," Kai let out. She didn't want Yura to get hurt. _The only thing I know how to control is teleporting and I'm not even very good at that._ She thought. _I can't do much, but at least I heal faster than I did when I was a human._

Tava gave a side glance to Kai chuckling "I'm not hurting him… he's just acting like I am." He let out as he let go of Yura's throat letting Yura fall back down onto his feet. The drake turned around so that he was facing Kai, he grabbed her chin and chuckled "Might want to stay out of this… don't want you getting hurt now do we?"

"Leave her alone." Yura growled out as he knocked Tava back with a rough blow to the shoulder, he narrowed his eyes for a moment before he backed up again realizing what he had just done. His back pressed against the wall again _"I… I hit him…" _the thought replayed through his head a couple more times as he saw Tavarius send him a cold glare. "I-I'm sorry…"

_He's apologizing? How strong is this guy?_ Kai thought, letting him place his hand on her chin. "Answer my question; what exactly do you want with us?" She asked. The demoness didn't want his other hand on her. He was far too cold.

Tavarius rubbed his jaw with his free hand, snorting for a moment before his attention returned to Kai "Well to tell the truth I just want to get this little 'mission' done and over with. I gotta get you back to Amelia and well…" the drake chuckled "Kill the scaredy cat over there."

Yura cringed for a moment, he was scared of his brother that's true… but he didn't really like the fact that Tava was messing with Kai. "If I don't fight you… will you leave her here?" he let out.

"I can't do that…"

"PLEASE! I don't want her to get hurt…" Yura let out and noted that Tava was now looking at him. "I don't want Amelia to… hurt her."

Tavarius tilted his head to a side before he glanced at Kai for a moment, his attention turned to Yura again seeing the look in his brother's eyes. "I still can't do that… I have to take her back to Amelia."

"I'll do anything you want… just leave Kai here…" Yuraska let out and noted how his brother reacted to this. He rarely said something like this unless he truly meant it. "Please…"

"Why does Amelia want me?" Kai questioned. She knew she was beginning to push it. "I'll go without a fight if you don't kill or hurt him." The demoness also knew that she was probably in for it for freeing the prisoners.

"You should know…" Tava let out and let go of the girls chin sighing before he turned around "I'll give you two a few hours. I won't kill either of you but I am going to take you back down to Amelia's…" he let out "Better get whatever you want done and over with… because I don't think you'll be seeing each other for awhile after this."

Yura watched as Tavarius walked into the room and went to one of the smaller side rooms that was in the apartment like home. He glanced over at Kai for a moment, before he lowered his head down and walked into the room and went to sit on the couch. He didn't really know what to do anymore… not with Tava here and… he wasn't the same Tavarius he knew back when they were younger.

Kai made sure they were out of the room before putting the clothes she had on earlier. _I'm dead already..._ She thought. _Yura should escape and I can distract him for a bit... then again it doesn't seem like Yura wants to leave me... and I don't want to leave him..._ The demoness sat on the bed and looked at the ceiling, remembering Tava being attracted to her body-- _Now that idea is out of the question._ She closed her eyes. _Maybe a one time thing can save both of us... But I'd rather die than sleep with him. If it's to save Yura, then..._


	14. Chapter 14

Tavarius walked out from the room he was in sensing that Yura was alone for the time being, he walked over and sat his hand on his brother's shoulder "You know… it's good to see you again…" he let out

"Kind of late to be acting nice now…" Yura let out as he shoved Tava's hand off his shoulder.

Tava sighed and shook his head "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Amelia… I'd still be rotting away for all eternity."

"Better than not being alive or dead…"

"We're so different… hard to believe we're related."

Yura rolled his eyes "Enough small talk…" the drake let out and moved away from his brother before walking off to the bathroom.

Tavarius let out a soft sigh; he looked towards the other room that led to the bedroom. That's where he sensed the girl… his senses were better than Yura's. He walked over and cracked open the door for a moment before walking in, the least he could do was to get to know Kai… maybe spend a little time talking about things.

"What do you want?" The demoness asked. She wanted to rip him limp from limp. _Why do bad things always happen to Yura and I when we're together?... Maybe... we're not meant to be together... After all, I'm dead, too._ Kai opened her eyes and sat up on the edge of the bed. She somewhat wished that she didn't come back.

"Just to talk… I am not here to do anything. And if you want me to leave I will…" Tava let out as he held up his hands showing that he didn't mean any harm "Yura's not really up for talking… and I wanted to just have a little conversation with him before… well…" The drake sighed and shook his head.

Kai took a deep breath then exhaled it. "So what do you want to talk about?" She was trying to keep from attacking. It was a bit hard to read the demoness right now unless you could sense feelings. _Maybe he'll go for it... and-- No. Not everyone likes that kind of stuff. And if Yura saw us..._

"Whatever you'd like to talk about." Tava let out as he walked over to the bed and sat down on the side looking at the wall "Well… really I'd like to know how you managed to get that screw ball of a brother of mine." He let out with a bit of a chuckle. "Or at least how you two met."

"Well..." Kai let out. "I kind of came on to him and here we are. That's basically it," She finished. "Then Amelia killed me." The demoness remembered being impaled then bleeding to death. She didn't like remembering her own death... even though she saw plenty of it before.

Tava glanced over at Kai for a moment before looking forward again nodding "And… now your alive. Just like me…" he let out sighing for a moment "Amelia… she brought me back. Said I'd finally be useful for something…" the drake let out and shook his head "But you probably don't want to hear about that." He stated and shook his head "Did you know Yura… has a birthmark that looks like a snake on his right shoulder?"

Kai remembered seeing the snake birthmark. "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?" She questioned. The demoness began to think... why were her and Yura 'in love'? _I don't know his parents names. I don't know his birth date. I don't know much about his personality... Maybe it would be a good thing for me to go. I don't think he'll be hurt for life. Plus his brother did say other girls were after him._

Tavarius let out a light chuckle "Just curious if you saw it that's all." He let out and looked over at her, he saw she was in thought and got up "I'll just leave you alone… you probably don't want me around seeing how I acted earlier." He let out walking towards the door.

Kai thought for a moment. "Hold on." She paused. "What will it take for you to not go through this?" She asked. The demoness hoped Yura wasn't in earshot.

Tava stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Kai for a moment before he shook his head "Nothing really… I've lived a life. And I don't have feelings so I can't feel any emotions." He let out and sighed "I don't want to be a bother, really it's best if I let you be." He let out.

"What are you going to do now?" Kai let out. She didn't know what else to say or do since he was here. Yura wasn't in a good mood; she could tell... and herself... Kai wasn't up for living right about now.

---

Jess let herself lay on top of the silver-haired man's body. She wondered why she was so attracted to him recently. The demoness ran her hand over his chest and up his neck to get to his long, soft hair. _Heh, no tangles. I wish my hair was like that._ The ninja could sense that the twins were still sleeping upstairs.

Sephiroth had his eyes closed for a moment when he felt the ninja messing with his hair. His eyes opened as he looked at her, he wrapped his arms around her waist "Admiring the hair?" he let out with a soft chuckle.

---

"I don't know…" Tava let out with a sigh as he sat his hand on the wall, he heard the shower come on in the drake's bathroom, and he glanced back over at Kai for a moment before he decided he didn't really want to leave the room. At least not yet, he turned around and just leaned against the wall. "I must have… scared you when you first saw me." He le out knowing well that his… looks weren't exactly pleasing to anyone.

"You scared me, I admit," Kai let out. "At least you have your old body with some chance to repair it. Mine..." The demoness paused. "It was impaled then cremated. I can't get it back."

---

Jess was slightly startled by the sudden talk. "Yeah," She responded. "I just have one question... why us?... Now?" The ninja questioned. The truth was, she didn't even know, either.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and shook his head "I don't know…" he let out keeping his arms around the woman's waist "Some force of nature maybe." The man let out.

---

"I don't really have a chance to repair the body. No nose… and the damage and everything it's already taken." Tava let out sighing "I'd have it better off if I was still in my grave." He let out shaking his head "Yura was always the one to attract the girls… I was to much of a worker so I never really felt any love for anyone. Heh… kind of hard to believe…"

The demoness wished Yura was here right now. She was still deciding on whether to stay or go. "You can go out if you want. I don't mean to keep you in here."

---

"Then let's just hope I'm not pregnant," Jess responded, burying her face in his neck, inhaling his masculine scent. She placed her arms around his neck as well, still playing with his hair.

"Jen and Kadaj would kill us both…" Sephiroth let out as he kissed the ninja's forehead lightly. "Somehow… I don't think there was any magic used in this… I think we just… well did what we wanted." He let out.

---

Tava shook his head "Your not being a bother." He let out and sighed and walked back over "I just don't want to go out and get Yura pissed at me anymore than he already is." The drake let out with a soft sigh as he sat on his knees beside the bed. His eyes focused on Kai for a moment and he let out a soft chuckle taking her hand pulling it close to his lips as he kissed the back of it softly "I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself. I'm Tavarius, Yura's… er- dead twin brother." He let out.

Kai had to keep herself from looking away as Tavarius took her hand and kissed it. His body seemed beyond freezing. She tried to be polite and slowly took her hand back. "I'm Kaileena. Yura's dead... lover." She couldn't bring herself to say 'girlfriend.' The word seemed inappropriate, as did 'lover', but she couldn't think of anything else. "But I want to know... what did Amelia tell you to do? You said I wouldn't want to know."

---

Seiga let out a sigh when he looked in the puddle Kip was looking in. "You're parents look good together," He let out. "Too bad your mother's not going to be with anyone for very long."

"Just don't get too attached," Seiga somewhat joked. "Your son's already slept with her. Plus, they're hiding. Both of your children. I can't sense them anywhere."

"Selena... she made that area for them. Even I can't find it. I don't know how the hell she did it, but it's working." The demon sneered, watching Jess playing with Seph's hair. "So where did you put Callista's children?"

"In a place similar to the area Akira and Marcus are in," answered the half demon. "I made it." He chuckled.

"Hmm, then it's probably not going to be hard for Callista to figure out you have them." Kip folded his arms, turning his attention back to the puddle. "Maybe we should kill off Jen and Kadaj so they can be together. I think Jess would love the companionship."

"I think not. Better for Jess to kill her own husband, her own son, and her best friend once she joins us. Tomorrow night... we'll have her." A sly smirk formed on the silver-haired half demon's face. He was clearly enjoying himself. "And my father... he can just suffer for being a human. Giving me my weaker half..."

---

Jess moved her head so that it was in front of Seph's face, returning the kiss on his lips. She deepened the kiss, letting one of her hands wander down to his crotch area. Her hand teased him. It seemed she still wanted more.

---

Tava glanced over to Kai and looked towards the wall sighing "She said… that if I killed Yura and brought you back… that she would give me a true form… that is…" the drake stopped and shut his eyes "If I kept you as a slave… and the whole 'screw' the slave deal is what she said I had to do in order to get the form. I said I wouldn't do it but she kept insisting that I did… finally I guess I broke and gave into what she wanted." He muttered out and sighed shaking his head "I can't hurt my brother… even if I have to… I'd rather rot in this body that hurt him… and I'm not the type to… you know… I don't want to make another person suffer."

---

Ciaran had his arms crossed as he watched Des storming back and forth in her devil form, he ended up rolling his eyes and grabbed her by the tail jerking her down into a sitting position beside him "Settle down."

"How can I settle down? I can't contact mother…" Des let out with a growl.

"You have to stay calm, going nuts and throwing a fit isn't going to help."

"How could you be so calm in a-"

Ciaran narrowed his eyes for a moment looking at his sister "Because you know what happens if I loose my temper." He let out.

Des sighed and just shook her head "Yeah…" she mumbled out.

Ciaran sat down beside his sister and nudged her shoulder "Hey… I miss mother to. But this is better than having father come after us isn't it?" He questioned and got a nod for an answer.

---

Seiga turned around to avoid watching his parents. _I wonder how other children react when they see their parents go at it._ He thought, seeing Kip make the image in the portal in the puddle disappear.

"Heh, I don't exactly have any parents. I was created from magic." Kip turned towards Seiga. "And having as much power as I do... I have to be careful with my emotions as do you."

"No worries. I'm nothing like my brother--"

"You've already proven me that, but you still... seem like him in a way--"

"We're nothing alike. We might look similar, but he's just... weak," Seiga interrupted.

"Hmph... Well, so now what are you going to do?"

"Let Callista find me. And when she does, you should return to the shadows."

"I think I might try to find a way to get to my son." The demon started to fade away into darkness.

"He has a cell phone. You can try to track him down through that if he still has it." The half demon watched as Kip's figure changed into a 'blob' of shadow on the floor and even it was fading away. That was how this demon 'teleported' and it was always quicker when he wasn't trying to chat with someone.

"Brilliant." The shadow completely disappeared.

---

Kai thought for a moment. "If you're so loyal then why won't you object? If you don't like watching people suffer then why don't you just end it all just by letting only yourself suffer? My brothers hate me and I suffered for them. My mom didn't even know me and she suffered for me," She let out. Normally, she wasn't good at trying to talk people out of these kind of things since her brothers never gave her a chance to talk.

---

Seigi had forgotten his wallet in the house, which held his I.D. for this realm. It allowed his access to places non residents weren't allowed. He could sense the 'tension' in the house and stopped. _Right when I leave they get it on... Maybe I got it from both of them._ The teen sighed and decided to try to sneak in to where he was trying to go. He wondered how long they were going to take. _I'll give them a few hours. At least I have a few dollars with me so I can eat lunch out._

---

Kadaj sighed and looked at the picture of Jess that sat on his desk. _She was so good last night... too bad I have to wait another few weeks... _The silver-haired man was at work, now, sipping on iced tea and waiting for his paperwork. He wanted to talk with Jess just to hear her voice. Then get some action if she was up for it. _Wait... she said we had kids!_ His eyes widened as he spit out the tea.

---

"Only a few people know about them…" Callista mumbled out, she was sitting down with her back against a tree. Arms crossed with one leg prompt up while the other was stretched out. "Mother… she wouldn't do anything to them since their her grandchildren. Their father… well he's probably busy screwing something. Marcus… he did threaten to kill them a few times on me…. But does he know where they are? Seiga… that deal… I told him all about Des and Ciaran… I did fail my part of the deal…" The Halfling scowled for a moment, she then sighed "Best find him first… since Marcus took off." She mumbled out before disappearing. The Halfling came up in front of Seiga and bowed her head down, how she hated doing that… she hated bowing down to anyone. Callista came back up from the bow and looked at the teen for a couple moments, she noted that Kip wasn't around… well that just made things better.

---

"I've suffered enough and I'm still suffering. Look at what I am… I'm an abomination… I don't want to object to Amelia's wishes because then she would come up here after you and Yura." Tavarius let out looking at Kai before he turned his head away. "Is that what you want? Having Amelia chase you two down and making you suffer more than anything? You'd have to live on the run… you wouldn't be able to stop for anything because Amelia would always be one step behind you…" he let out sighing for a moment. "In truth… I was killed by one of her followers… I don't want to see the same happen to Yura… or you."

Kai stayed on the bed, staring unblinkingly at the floor as a tear rolled down one of her cheeks. "So that's it, huh? That's the life I got after I died? I think... I was better off dead, then. Besides... this body doesn't suit me..." The girl murmured. Now she was going more for staying dead. Yura wouldn't have to worry about her. And it would be easier for him to escape. _Stupid... whatever decisions you make are always dumb..._

---

"You're wondering where your kids are, aren't you?" Seiga questioned. "You'll get them back. You just have to promise me one thing. And if you keep it, you'll get them. But if you don't... your children are going to suffer a horrible death, and you might be the audience." The half demon paused a moment. "It was easy to catch them. Their father doesn't pay much attention to them-- Hell, both you and him are always off trying to screw someone."

"What'd you do to them?" Callista let out with a soft hiss, she had her eyes narrowed but she wasn't going to do anything. "And what do you want me to promise?" she let out with a sneer, the Halfling didn't want to risk having Ciaran or Des hurt… actually she was rather curious how Seiga could have caught both of them… but she would ask that later.

---

"I'm sorry if I made you upset… that seems to be the only thing I'm good at these days." The drake let out with a soft sigh before he walked over. "No ones better off dead… we've both been given a second chance to live… we shouldn't let it go to waste." He let out before he moved back over to the door "I'll tell Yura to come in and see you…" Tava let back glancing back to Kai "If you want me to that is…"

"Yeah," Kaileena responded. _It might break his heart, but... I'm... going to leave..._ She thought, wiping the tear off. The girl was hoping that he wouldn't make her feel any worse than she already did.

---

"Stay away from Jess, Kadaj, Marcus, and me. That's all. I have something planned for the three." The half demon knew she'd most likely say yes. For everyone it seemed their children were a weak point as well as other loved ones.

Callista sighed and just nodded before she turned around "Nothing will happen to Des and Ciaran right?" she questioned, not wanting to fully leave the area yet until she knew what she was actually getting into.

---

Tavarius nodded before he walked out, he saw Yura walk out of the bathroom with a towel on his hand. He noted the glare that his brother gave him and cringed a bit "I didn't do anything to her if that's what you think." He let out.

Yura growled and finished toweling off his hair before he sat the towel on his shoulders.

"She's a good girl…"

"What makes you say that?"

"She's the only one who actually got close to you…" Tava let out. "She wants to talk with you…" he added in.

Yura looked at the other drake for a moment before he walked over and headed into the room. "You wanted to talk with me Kai?" he questioned walking over to the bed.

"I think I'll just get straight to it. Saves the suspense..." The demoness let out. She paused a moment. "I'm leaving," Kai finished. "People who are dead should stay dead. I'm proof. Your brother's proof..."

---

"If you promise then I'll let them go. But if I ever sense you in my presence or sense you near one of the other three... I'll be sure to make their deaths long and agonizing," Seiga responded. Being 'bad' was a lot more fun than being good. If you're good, you have to play by the rules. The other... you can do just about anything.

Callista let out a low growl before she finally left, she didn't disappear… she just walked off. The Halfling waited until she was a good distance away before finally disappearing to go someplace else.

---

"What did he say to you?" Yura let out with a low growl, not really wanting to believe what Kai was saying. "Id he did anything tell me…"

---

Tava let out a soft sigh before he walked over to the bookcase; he grabbed one of the books. "He still reads these kinds of things?" the drake let out as he flipped the book over reading the back. "Surprising…" he let out as he walked over to the couch in the room sitting down with the book as he flipped it open to the first page "And here I thought he grew out of the fairytale stories…"

---

"He told me that Amelia brought him back and that she said I had to sleep with him. And that if we tried running...That's what we'd have to do for the rest of our lives..." Kai responded, trying not to cry.

"Amelia wouldn't chase us… she'd give up after awhile…" Yura let out and walked over "I can protect you… I don't want to loose you again Kai… I really don't…" the drake let out sitting down beside the bed. "We won't have to run… we can stay here! Jen's guards… they can protect us… Jen will help us… we can live here."

"I can't live here forever... and we both know... you couldn't protect me the first time I died..." Kai murmured. She faced away from Yuraska... she couldn't see his face at the moment.

Yuraska sat up and closed his eyes for a moment… he didn't say anything instead he just walked out of the room. He went to the guest room that was in the small apartment and shut the door locking it since he didn't really want to see anyone now. The drake let out a sigh and walked over to the single bed in the room and just sat down on it with his hands cupped in front of his face as he stared at the wall.

---

Tavarius watched Yura head to the other room and glanced towards the door expecting to see Kai walk out soon after, he wasn't really going to say anything but by the looks of it Yura was more upset than anything else. The drake glanced towards the door when he heard it get locked.

Kai sighed and got up, walking after Yura. She knocked on the door and waited for a response. "I can just teleport in there, you know."

---

Jess heard someone fiddling with the door's lock. _Oh, great... Keia..._ The demoness thought, teleporting herself and Seph to her bedroom quickly. She'd forgotten their clothes. "Sorry about that... someone's about to come in the house and I think its Keia."

Sephiroth nodded and sat up slightly on his elbows looking at Jess for a moment "And I take it that seeing us together would… spark a bit of a war…" the man let out with a bit of a light chuckle.

---

Tava glanced back at Kai for a moment "Might just want to leave him alone for awhile…" he let out closing the book after he located a slip of paper to use as a book mark. "When he gets up set it's like he's got a perpetual thorn up his ass that won't leave." He added in.

"No, I just don't want her to see us... naked," Jess responded, grabbing one of her robes that were hanging nearby. She put it on and heard someone walking downstairs. "I guess... I should get you some clothes?" The ninja let out.

---

Kai stopped knocking. "Fine... I guess you don't want to see me right now... or say good bye..." She stood in the doorway, trying to decide whether to leave right now or in a few minutes.

"Lovers Spat?"

"SHUT UP TAVA!"

Tavarius glanced back to the door and shook his head "Hot head…" the drake mumbled out reopening the book to continue reading. "I guess you'll be leaving now." He let out.

---

"If you want…" Seph let out with a light chuckle "I could just stay in here until you get me back to the other realm." The man stated as he sat up fully stretching out his arms.

"Isn't your house burned down, though?" Jess questioned. "So where are you going to go besides where Jen is?"

---

"I guess..." Kai murmured. She sighed and teleported to where Yura was. "Look. I really don't want to leave... but maybe I should've died further back. Like in Sienna's mansion... We can't change the past which makes this hard on both of us. If you're so used to being secluded and doing everything on your own then maybe it's best if I leave."

"I was… Until you came into my life…" Yura let out, he kept his eyes focused on the wall instead of on Kai. "You showed me that there are more things in life than just keeping to ones self…" he stated and sighed "But I can't make you stay and I can't force you to stay. Do whatever you want… I don't care."

---

"Jen's got a couple other places that we can stay in…" Seph let out with a sigh "And right now… I don't think she'd want to see me. She'd pick up your scent on me in a heart beat." He let out.

---

"You're just saying that because you're mad," Kai responded. "I know people always say 'If you really love them, then you can let them go'... But it just seems like you're not even interested in me at all. Just tell me... what do you really want and I might stay."

---

"Oh, right." Jess handed the silver-haired man a towel. "So are you suggesting a shower?" She asked.

"If you can find me something to wear while I take it." The man let out with a chuckle as he looked at the ninja "I don't want Jen getting upset again…" he added in.

---

"Ever since my brother showed up things have been different. I already told you… I don't care if you stay or if you leave it's your choice not mine. I can't decide anything for you. You were right… you can't live forever. Maybe you should spend the rest of your life away from me, rotting back in the heavens or wherever it was you went." The drake let out as he shut his eyes, he just wanted to be left alone without anyone to hassle him or bug him.

Kai let out a sigh. She dealt with her brothers and Rei yelling at her. The demoness leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "This is good bye for good, then..." The girl whispered before she teleported out. She was trying to remember where she first took over the demoness' body.

---

"I wasn't suggesting to take one together." Jess could hear one of the kids waking up. "Go ahead and go in. I'll go get some of your clothes from the other realm." She paused. "I might see Jen so maybe I should take my shower before I go."

Sephiroth chuckled "I don't think you'd want to take one with me." The man let out "It might take to long…" he let out as he looked at the ninja for a moment.

---

Tavarius sighed and sensed Kai leave, he could locate her and he did. Disappearing he came up behind the girl and grabbed one of her arms "Anything I can do to help?" he questioned.

---

"You know, four hours here is equal to a minute there," Jess responded, sliding open her closet door. She began to look for something suitable to wear. She could hear Keia playing with Sai and Shiro so she didn't have any worries with them. _I'm such a bad mother... I haven't played with them much all week._ The demoness took out a pair of pants and a sweater. After all, it was cold this time of year in the time realm.

---

"Nothing," Kai responded. She could feel his cold hands on her arm. "But you can tell Yura that I love him. That's all."

Tava let out a soft sigh for a moment "I know he's probably said some bad things to you… but Yura's the type that says things before he thinks." The drake let out. "At least understand that he didn't mean anything he said to you…" he added in before letting go "I'll let him know for you though…"

"Well... I'm really just going to leave. It's obvious... we're too different to be together..." Kai responded. "You can leave, now... unless you still want this demoness' body. I don't care. I won't be in it any longer."

"You shouldn't leave just because of this. So what if your different, you know what they say… opposites attract to each other." Tavarius let out "You've given Yura a lot more than you think… I was watching you two. He's never really opened up to anyone before… even me. Your something special to him… going away will just hurt him more than it will make him happy."

"He can find someone else if so many girls like him. There's tons of women who are better than me that aren't dead. I broke so many laws coming down here, my spirit might be going to hell by now. Maybe if I leave soon, I can still make it to where I was," Kaileena let out.

"But none of them will be the same as you…" Tavarius let out sighing "Amelia's already broken laws bringing me back, living is better than rotting away in some other realm. You've given yourself a second chance and you shouldn't just throw it out the window." The drake let out as he walked up beside Kai "At least stay around for a little longer, for Yuraska…"

Kai turned towards Tavarius and shook her head. "I can't," She let out. The girl couldn't bring herself to stay at all.

Tavarius caught the girls arm again and pulled her in close to him he looked at her for a moment, no wonder Yura loved her. Really he had no idea why he had grabbed her and pulled her towards him… she was Yura's girl not his. Well… they were twins but he was… dead. He couldn't feel anything, the drake let out a bit of a sigh as he closed his eyes. Instinct made him wrap an arm around her waist as he opened his eyes to look at Kai again. "I'm sorry…" he let out softly.

Kai looked away from him and pushed back. She didn't want anything to do with him at all even if he was Yuraska's twin. "You're making me feel very uncomfortable," She let out.

Tava looked down at the ground for a moment he really didn't want to see Kai leave… nor did he want his brother to get hurt by her. He still had a hold of her arm, he realized that after a moment when he was finally paying attention to where his limbs were. The drake let go and moved his hand to her chin grabbing it to make her face him for a moment. "I tend to have that effect on quite a few people." He let out as he kept his other arm around her waist.

Kai bit her bottom lip to keep from yelling right in the dragon's face. "If you don't let go, I'll be sure to leave and never come back," The demoness finally let out. "I'm sure this demoness will be happy to find herself in front of a dead dragon."

Tavarius let out a soft chuckle and finally let go "Yeah… a dead dragon that's still alive." He let out with a bit of a soft laugh "I'm just like Yura… just a little colder." The drake added in as he trailed a couple fingers over the girl's mouth _"I haven't felt any love in so long… why does she make me do these things? Why is she so special?" _he thought before he drew his hand back.

Kai wiped her lips after the dragon touched them. _He's so cold... I wish that he'd just leave so I can let my spirit go._ The girl started backing up. She knew if she teleported, he could just follow. She wasn't that fast. And she couldn't open any portals. _I can't see Yura because that'll only make it harder on both of us..._

Tavarius looked at her reaction for a moment, he disappeared and came up behind her letting the girl back into him for a moment. He gently wrapped his arms around her waist for a moment wanting to feel her warmth for just a bit longer, she felt so warm and nice compared to him. The drake was tempted to kiss… but he knew that she belonged to Yuraska and not him.

The demoness gasped when she felt herself backing up into Tavarius. She never thought she'd ever be used like this, and she didn't like it. "Please stop..." Kai ordered, but it didn't sound so commanding. _Oh God... he's going to rape me..._ She thought, trying to shake the thoughts off. _If he tries anything further, I'm leaving._ She waited to see what he'd do.

"_Heh… so beautiful and yet so vile at the same time." _The drake thought for a moment, he trailed his lips over her neck… he liked it when she wanted him to stop. He sensed the blood flowing through her neck, it was coursing fast through her body and it kind of made him want to bite her throat. _"I am no vampire…" _Tavarius thought as he shut his mouth, he fought back the thoughts of the girl's blood and wanting to taste it. One way to get his mind off it… the drake kissed the side of the girl's throat lightly as he pulled her in closer to his body. _"This isn't me… this isn't the way I was! This isn't what I am supposed to be doing!" _the thoughts screamed out in his mind as he kissed the girls neck again.

---

Callista sighed, she was sitting in a tree a good distance away from anything, it wasn't much just a simple tree that stood about 20 feet above the ground. The Halfling tried to contact Des and Ciaran again and just shook her head growling as she slammed her fist into the tree "Damn him…" she hissed out as she narrowed her eyes "I'm useless… I couldn't even protect them… what does he want me for?" She mumbled out rolling her eyes.

---

"So you're going to let them go?" Kip asked, reappearing behind Seiga. The demon folded his arms after brushing a few long black bangs out of his face.

"Sure." The half demon snapped his fingers. "All better now. They won't remember much of where they were at, though since they were basically forced out... Let alone remember someone kidnapped them." Seiga looked at his reflection in the nearby puddle. He could feel the cool breeze against his skin from the wind from the south. His emerald green eyes looked up at the cloudy sky. They were that certain gray color that could tell everyone that it was going to snow soon.

"No change in plans?" The silver-eyed demon asked, closing his eyes.

"Nothing. If I can keep Sephiroth there in the time realm until nightfall... and my brother... I'll be sure to have my mother give them a scare." A smirk formed on the half demon's lips. He rarely smiled now. The darkness overtook him with his heart was lost in it. "Again... why are you letting me go on with this?" The silver-haired man turned to face his teacher.

"I want to see what you're capable of. If you succeed, we have the world served up to us on a silver platter. If you fail... I'm going to replace you with a new apprentice if there's any with your potential or more in this time--"

"In this time?"

"Once every few centuries, there's really not that many people like you. People with great potential." The demon's silver eyes seemed to be staring straight into his student's mind. "I want to see if you're able to control someone stronger than you. You know if you were in the light, she'd--"

"She'd be able to defeat me," Seiga finished. "That's why I'm only attacking at night--"

"Which means you can't have control over her throughout the day." Kip watched the green-eyed man's reaction. He lost his smirk as the demon gained one.

"I can make her dream such a living hell, she won't know reality from fantasy. I can still do illusions at any time; you know this." The half demon looked at the clouds again.

"I underestimate you." The demon disappeared into the shadows once again.

---

Kai shut her brown eyes tightly, feeling his cold lips against her warm neck. Her breath quivered when his lips touched again. It was like putting the coldest ice ever on your neck. The demoness knew she didn't have much of a choice. _I'm sorry, Yuraska..._ Her mouth opened as a dim white sparkles of light came out. The lights faded away as they went higher and higher. The body went limp for a few seconds before they reopened a red color.

"What the fuck are you doing!" The demoness screamed, stepping right on Tavarius' foot with her high heels then teleported to a few yards in front of him. "And who the hell are you? My husband's going to be--" She sniffed her arm. "It's not your scent that's on me..." She muttered. "I'll let you go. You're not the one that raped me." Her eyes shut for a moment as she tried to concentrate on where to go from the scent on her body.

Tavarius snorted for a moment before he just shook his head _"Kill her…" _the drake heard the words in his mind, he sneered for a moment not really knowing where they had come from nor who they were from. _"She's a demon… kill her." _The voice came again and Tava shook his head for a moment trying to shake it out of his head before she shifted into his anthro form flexing his claws in front of his face. _"Good boy… now kill her and then go get your brother for me…" _That voice again… this time it seemed familiar… it was talking to him earlier… telling him to make the girl suffer… the drake winced for a moment trying to clear his thoughts to clear out his mind. He did not want to attack this demoness; he did not want to harm her… not right now anyway.

----

Ciaran grunted and picked himself up into a sitting position. He rubbed his temple for a moment before his eyes darted around locating Des. The demon shook her shoulder "Des…"

"Hm?" She let out slowly sitting up as she looked at her brother "Where are we? I remember… walking and then… nothing."

"Same… there's just a big blank." The demon let out as he helped his sister up to her feet. "Looks like the forest we wander off in…" he stated looking around.

"Guess we just… passed out or something like that…" Des let out with a sigh as she leaned over against the demon just wanting to feel his presence in the area. "Mother?"

"She's not here… we were looking for her." Ciaran stated and saw his sister close her eyes. "We'll find her…"

"No we won't…" Des mumbled out "She's to busy for us… just like father's to busy for us…"

---

"Found him," The demoness let out and teleported away from Tavarius. She saw the dragon lying on the bed as she took out a knife from one of the pouches on her belt. "Are you the one who raped me?" The woman let out. She knew it was him, and if he denied it... she'd make his death worse than she planned.

"What the hell type of question is that?" Yura let out with a hiss before he took the time to look at the demoness "Kai?" he questioned tilting his head to a side, he'd forgotten he smelt like the demoness' body and really… forgot that Kai was in a different body for a moment.

"Who the hell is that-- Is that who took over my body!" The demoness shouted. She narrowed her eyes at the dragon. "Just tell me what she did in this body and I might consider not killing you."

Yuraska let out a low growl for a moment but decided to play it cool, no use fighting when it wasn't needed. "She took over your body to help get me out of the prison that I was in here… she did it to see me again I guess." The drake let out sighing "And then… I guess things went their natural course. I mean… she died and we just kind of finished off what we had started." He explained and finally caught the scent of him on the demoness "That's why my scents on you if that's what your all ticked about."

The demoness lowered her weapon. "Well, she's gone for good, then," She muttered. "When I got back in my body, some guy that looked similar to you was a little to close for comfort to her body. Maybe that's why she left, but I felt some pretty fucking cold lips against my neck. And like hell, I'm sleeping with a dead thing." The woman put the knife back. "I just need to take a shower and go home. Stupid bitch made me miss something important." The demoness then teleported out of the room.

"Tava…" Yuraska growled out and was pinned down on the bed he was on.

"You called brother?" The other drake let out with a chuckle sinking his claws into Yura's shoulders.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing…"

"You did something to Kai's body…" Yura let out with a snarl.

"Heh… I didn't do much…" Tavarius let out keeping Yura pinned down.

"What did you do?" Yura asked again growling louder.

"Just had a little fun before she finally left…" the other drake let out with a laugh.

---

Jess walked back in her room with Seph's clothes. The demoness was beginning to feel tired again and Keia had worn her kids out already. _I wish I were better with kids. Once Seigi and Seph leave, I'm going to play with them then go to the interview._ The ninja put them on her bed. She was going to take the silver-haired man back once he finished dressing. Her eyes had stayed that crimson red color since this morning, and the demoness was wondering if it was permanent. _Probably from all the stress._

She shrugged and lay on the bed. _I won't fall asleep... hopefully not..._ The ninja thought before drifting off to sleep. No nightmares or dreams since the room was well lit by the glass doors to the small balcony on the second floor.

Sephiroth walked back out into the room toweling off his hair with a towel wrapped around his waist. He saw his cloths on the bed and noted that Jess was out as well. Walking over the man grabbed the cloths, making sure he didn't make to much movement on the bed that would wake the ninja up before he walked back to the bathroom to get dressed. He didn't want to bother the Ninja right now, not after all they've been through the past few hours. _"Why do I feel so guilty now?" _The silver haired man thought as he got his boxers on.

Seigi opened the front door. He spotted Keia in the living room folding her laundry. "Are my brothers sleeping?" He asked.

"Yep. They'll be out for a bit. But maybe in an hour or two you can play with them if that's what you wanted," Keia replied still concentrating on folding her clothes.

"Okay," Seigi let, heading for the hallway that lead upstairs. He walked in his younger brothers' room and looked at them. _So small... I wonder if they'll ever end up like Seiga... I hope not._

Sephiroth flipped his shirt over his shoulder as he walked out; he caught a glimpse of Seigi walking into the twin's room and went in after the teen walking up beside him. "You ready to head back to the other realm yet?" he questioned looking at the teen.

"Not quite," The teen whispered. "I want to see them awake one more time before I go." Seigi could tell they weren't getting up anytime soon unless he forced them up. He smirked and kept his sight on Sai's crib. "On a scale of one to ten, how was she?" He joked.

Sephiroth quirked up a brow and looked at Seigi for a moment before he shook his head chuckling lightly "Eh... hard to say… she's not really as good as Jen but she does things Jen doesn't…" the man shrugged "9 and a half maybe." He let out with another chuckle.

"Pervert. Don't talk about my mom that way," Seigi joked again. "My fault for asking." The teen started towards the room across from the twin's, which was Jess' room. "Wore her out, didn't ya?" He let out. _If only they were really together... Then maybe Seiga wouldn't have that stick shoved pretty far up his ass._

Sephiroth took a glance at the twins before he followed Seigi out "She's been tired because of those nightmares… and I guess you could say we kind of… wore each other out." He let out with a bit of a light chuckle. "I might take a nap before she gets up… I'm half awake right now." The man stated yawning a bit.

---

Jen had gone back to the other realm, the healing spring had been buried under most of the burnt down rubble of her old place. She sighed holding her useful hand on the large hole in her shoulder "It'd take weeks to unbury it… and the waters been tainted. It wouldn't be able to heal now…" she mumbled out sighing as she glanced over her shoulder. "I can't go back head quarters like this…" the dragoness mumbled out as she stepped over a couple burnt chunks of what was left of the walls. "And I can't stay here…" she sighed as she sensed something behind her.

"Mother?" Callista questioned walking up to the dragoness.

Jen growled for a moment as she narrowed her eyes backing up. Taking another step back the dragoness ended up tripping over a piece of wall that stuck up and fell backwards landing on her ass in a pile of ash. She grunted for a moment and noted that Calli was holding out a hand to help her up "Finally doing something good for a change?" the dragoness questioned as she took her daughters hand and got helped up to her feet.

"I've just been thinking." Callista let out ripping the shirt around the wound on the dragoness' shoulder to look at the wound. "Seiga… he's got Des and Ciaran locked up…" she let out as she ran her fingers over the wound making Jen cringe.

"How'd he get them?" the dragoness questioned.

"Not sure…" Callista let out as she moved her hand away from the wound. "I couldn't contact them… their in a realm that isn't accessible by anyone but him I guess… I couldn't even sense them." She let out.

"I can't help you…" Jen let out as she turned around and started to walk off "Seiga'd just kill me in a heart beat." She let out.

"I wasn't looking for your help mother." The Halfling let out watching Jen.

---

Seigi pushed Seph towards Jess' bedroom. "Go sleep on a comfy bed. We'll leave when both of you wake up," The teen started towards the downstairs area to get his ID and go out for an hour or two.

---

"She's sleeping now--"

"I know. It's too bright in that room. But she needs her rest. This time, the nightmares will be worse than before. And when she comes to us, she--"

"You're not strong enough Seiga," Kip interrupted. "I can sense you still care about them."

"Not at all--"

"Lies. How long did you intend to try to keep this from me?" His mercury-colored eyes stared into Seiga's again. The silver-haired man didn't like how they seemed to be staring through him.

"I didn't think I did. Maybe I need more training before I do... and get Sephiroth or Kadaj back in the time realm when I am about attack." Seiga let out a disappointing sigh.

"We'll train you in the normal realm. It's harder to train in this one since it's a bit more holy and our powers aren't exactly compatible with that." The demon snapped his fingers as a portal appeared in front of them. They walked into it after a few moments.

---

"Then what are you looking for? My sympathy? Not after what you've done." The dragoness let out with a hiss.

"I was hoping you'd be a little concerned that your grandchildren are missing…" the Halfling let out looking at Jen. "But instead you just want to fight and push everything away."

Jen snorted for a moment before her attention was set on something else. "Did you do anything to make Seiga come to this realm?" she questioned.

"Not at all… he wouldn't be following me because he told me to keep away from him." Callista let out.

"Strange…"

"Why? Is he here now?"

"You didn't sense that power coming into the realm?" The dragoness questioned.

"I wasn't really paying attention to the realm shifts." The Halfling let out walking over standing beside Jen "He might not do anything."

"He's bound to do something… it's just a matter of time." Jen let out as she sighed and walked off. "We can stay at my other place." The dragoness let out as she walked over to a car.

"You're not exactly capable of driving mom." Callista let out.

"You're here aren't you?"

Callista looked at Jen for a moment "You expect me to drive?" she let out walking over to the car.

"I taught you how to drive…" The dragoness let out as she went over to the passenger's side of the car. "Don't tell me you forgot…"

"Why can't we just teleport to the other place?" The Halfling let out.

Jen let out a laugh "Ok… fine we'll teleport. But I'm re-teaching you how to drive." She stated walking over to Calli grabbing her shoulder as she disappeared with her daughter and came up in front of one of her other places. "Come on." The dragoness let out as she walked up to the door opening it; surprisingly it wasn't locked this time. She knew Calli followed her in "I'm going to take a shower… you can make yourself at home like you usually do."

Callista let out a chuckle and watched Jen move off and up the flight of stairs in the house. She walked over and sat on the couch and prompted her feet up on the coffee table. This place was dark… since there weren't any lights on or anything, really it made the Halfling feel a bit uneasy. She heard the shower upstairs start and let out a sigh trying to keep her mind focused on something else, she grabbed the remote and just flipped on the widescreen TV that was in the room. "Damn… she's got one of these…" the Halfling mumbled out chuckling.

---

Seph caught himself before he ran into the wall after Seigi had shoved him, he chuckled for a moment and just sighed and he opened the door and walked in seeing Jess still sleeping on the bed. He sat his shirt on a chair and walked over sitting on the side of the bed for a moment before he finally settled back to rest. The silver haired man closed his eyes as he turned over onto his side and wrapped an arm around Jess, feeling a little more comfortable like this.

---

"So you don't want anything with Callista?" Kip let out.

"Not at all. She failed that simple mission," Seiga replied. "They've probably already sensed us going through. Not many demons go back and forth through the realms like we do." The half demon watched as Kip held up a hand, summoning a car. "Nice..." He let out, sarcastically.

"They'd sensed me teleporting. We should lay low until I can find a suitable place to teach you." The demon started towards the driver's seat as Seiga headed for the passenger side.

---

The ninja opened her eyes slowly before realizing that there was an arm around her. She turned around to face Sephiroth. "You're going to need another shower after you wake up, you know," She let out, snuggling against him for comfort. "Anyway, good night..." Jess mumbled before closing her crimson eyes again.

Sephiroth felt the ninja snuggle up to him and cracked open an eye for a moment to look at her before he reclosed them and just went back to sleep, feeling to lazy right now to really do much. He could easily take another shower… he was just tired from the action that had gone on between the two earlier.

---

Callista leaned back on the couch and flipped through a few channels, sighing she knew nothing good would be on. She felt the cold draft from the Air Conditioner hit her in the back and ended up shuddering. The Halfling hated those things… they were to cold for her liking. She saw Jen come back down the stairs and noted the wound "I'm sorry… I didn't-"

"You don't have to apologize… I was probably asking for it in the first place." The dragoness let out and walked over sitting down beside her daughter. "It'll just take a few days to heal nothing more. It's not really sever." She explained.

"I lost Seiga's aura… did you?"

"Yeah… along with the guy that was with him."

"Marcus' father…"

Jen glanced at Callista for a moment "You sure?"

"I've seen him… and Seiga introduced me to him. That's all I really know." Callista explained.

"As long as they don't come this way…" the dragoness mumbled out sighing. "You can stay in the guest room if you want. I know you don't want to head back down to hell."

---

Jess looked up at his face and saw his eyes closed. The demoness was tired, too, but she still had a little bit of energy to at least give him a small kiss. Her lips were moistened by chap stick that tasted a bit sweet. She placed her lips against his after looking at him for a while.

---

Jen glanced over to Callista; she had fallen asleep on the couch apparently. The dragoness just sighed and shook her head before she decided to walk out and investigate some things. Surely the DSDA would be onto the fact that some powerful shit came into the realm. She grabbed her trench coat from the rack beside the door, it had been awhile since she wore it out… she grabbed the cowboy hat that was beside it and opened the door heading out. Trying to keep a low profile was always a part of the DSDA's training… plus she didn't want to be caught yet… even though she knew Seiga would be able to sense her ass a mile away. _"Let him… I want to see this Kip guy in person anyway…" _Jen thought as she glanced to a side hearing something that caught her attention.

---

"So what do I have to do?" Seiga questioned.

"Spook this... Jen again," Kip responded, snapping his fingers as the police car behind them exploded. He smirked in enjoyment.

"Low profile?"

"I never liked the police. Anyway, about Jen... you think you can teleport like I did in the time realm? You can't really get sensed that way rather than the way your mother gave to you." The demon kept his mercury-colored eyes on the road.

"I can try--"

"We'll practice that once we get to one of my houses nearby," The demon interrupted, putting more pressure on the gas.

---

Jen sighed as she shook her head trying to keep her mind focused on other matters. She just walked off until she found some random side selling shop and got herself a quick snack to eat. Walking down the sidewalk she closed her eyes for a moment as she took a bite out of the hotdog she got. The dragoness grunted remembering she still had that damn curse on herself… _"Wonderful…" _she thought for a moment grumbling lightly under her breath.

---

Marcus was lying on the couch as his sister was preparing a gigantic sandwich for herself. She never cared much about what she ate as long as she got food. The demoness then placed the final piece of white bread on her 'masterpiece' and took a big bite.

"Mmm manm mome?" She let out with a mouthful.

"Uh... whatever you said, I don't want any food," The demon responded. He let out a sigh, knowing he couldn't see Jess for 10 days... which was 10 years on her time. _God damn that Callista--_

"More for me," Akira interrupted. "I need to leave in a bit. I have a concert in a few hours. Don't want to keep the crowd waiting."

---

Jen was back in the kitchen; she heard Callista walk in and glanced over her shoulder. Apparently the Halfling decided to live with her… it wasn't a bother as long as she didn't put any curses on anyone. The dragoness hasn't seen Seph in awhile so she was kind of worried about him… she couldn't sense him in this realm at all.

"Seiga and Kip have been keeping a low profile lately." The Halfling let out as she walked over to the fridge pulling out some milk, she didn't feel like anything with a lot of sugar this morning.

"Good… that means their not doing anything stupid." The dragoness let out drinking from her glass of water as she walked over to the oven turning it off. "Hungry?"

"Not really…" Callista replied as she drank some of the milk she poured.

"All right…" Jen let out as she grabbed a couple hot mitts and pulled out the pan from the over sitting it on top. "I've been so bored…"

"That's because Sephiroth hasn't been here for you to screw." Callista let out with a laugh.

"Things do get kind of boring around here without him…" The dragoness stated sighing. "And Yazoo and Loz don't bother visiting…" she grumbled. "Any signs of… Des and Ciaran."

Callista shook her head "Haven't sensed them in awhile… either their still in the time realm or Seiga still has them." She let out as she flipped herself up onto the counter sitting down with her legs crossed.

"You're not going to look for them?" The dragoness questioned.

"I'm too weak…" The Halfling let out sighing. "I'm going to take a bubble bath… I need to relax and cool off." Callista stated as she finished off her milk glass before she sat it down in the sink and got off the counter walking out.

"Just don't flood the bathroom like last time!" Jen called out behind her.

---

The green-eyed half demon was heading up the stairs, packing for the long-awaited 'trip'.

"Watch out, there's--" Their mother was too late in the warning as Shiro and Sai collided with the second born at the bottom of the steps. The 'youngest' got up and patted his rear end.

"I'm sorry, Shiro!--"

"Shut up, Sai." The blue-eyed half demon got up from the step he was sitting on and started for the kitchen once more.

"PMS, much?" Jess teased.

"No wonder where Sai gets it." The half demon passed his mother, apparently in a bad mood. It had been 18 years since they came to the time realm.

"I feel so bad... I always make him mad..." The eighteen year old let out. The two had just graduated high school and were wanting to see their father for quite some time.

"Don't worry about it. He's just angry we're leaving. You know... the bad break up..."

"Another reason I didn't get a girlfriend. I'm not getting one until I graduate collage in the other realm... I can't wait to see Father!" He let out with a smile.

"I can't wait to see him, too. Hurry up and pack, we're leaving in less than an hour." The demoness followed her son up the stairs. Sai got the upstairs bedroom while Shiro got the whole basement, practically. It was all by choice, though. Shiro seemed to always be in a bad mood, but at heart... he was a good person. Sai on the other hand was always apologizing if he said the wrong thing. And he was the goodie-goodie of the two.

---

"Father... Father... Father... that's all I hear from that kid..." The blue-eyed half demon muttered before taking a drink of his water. _His name is Kadaj... and Jess says he has Sai's eyes and my face. Whereas Sai looks more like her and my eyes are shaped more like hers. Pah, those two always goofing off. And I do wonder... how the hell did Sephiroth end up with us?_ He moved a hand through his messy black hair.

---

"So we have... two other brothers. And auntie Jen who is married to Sephiroth. A dead sister-- sorry for mentioning her!-- And our father?" Sai folding one of his pants neatly before placing it in his suitcase.

"Yeah. Except... Seigi is missing. Seiga is... elsewhere... Jen is probably missing Seph. And Kai... doesn't really matter." The ninja was helping her son fold the clothes. "By now... your father's probably still at work, and I don't know if they sent him anywhere..." She remembered a long time ago he told her that he got promoted and would be home a lot less. _And Marcus... I haven't seen him at all since I sent him to guard Jen..._

"I hope he'll be there because I want to see him for myself instead of just seeing pictures of him. You know he looks a hell of a lot like Sephiroth." The half demon picked up a picture of him from a picture frame on a nightstand. "Shiro also looks like him." Sai was just happy he'd finally get to meet his father.

---

"You're not excited about going to the other realm?" Sephiroth questioned, he had caught a glimpse of Shiro after the yelling that went on earlier. _"Jen's going to kill me when she finds out where I've been…" _the man thought as he let out a soft sigh knowing that the dragoness wouldn't be 'worried' when he told her that he was in the time realm for 18 years. _"She'd skip past worried and go straight for I'm going to kick your sorry ass…" _another thought… the silver haired man was trying to keep from chuckling about that one.

---

The dragoness sighed as she walked out of the kitchen; she had suddenly lost her appetite so she put the roast she cooked into the fridge for later. She heard the bathtub's water start running when she came out into the living room and shook her head knowing well Calli was going to cause another flood. Jen sat on the couch leaning back as she closed her eyes… she'd been having nightmares for the past few days so she really wasn't able to get much sleep. _"Nothing new… I always have nightmares about Jacques…" _she thought as she let out a sigh and reopened her eyes not wanting to fall asleep even though her body was telling her to. The dragoness yawned and let out a sigh as she laid back on the couch and stretched out with one leg hanging over the arm. "Might as well try to get some sleep…" she mumbled out closing her eyes as she tried to go to sleep… Callista would wake her up… that Halfling always did when she heard the dragoness screaming from the nightmares.

---

"Ready?" Jess let out, watching Sai pick up his five full bags of this possessions. "Sai... you don't have to take everything..."

"But I might not come back. Too many memories here. It would be too depressing." The half demon watched as his mother held out a hand, watching a portal out. "Do I go through?"

"Just toss your stuff and your brother's thing in there. I'll be in the kitchen with the other two." The demoness watched her son start tossing bags through. "The portal will close in a few minutes... maybe 4 minutes should be enough time."

"Where are they going?"

"To the other realm. Kadaj shouldn't be home so, yeah..." She started out the door.

---

"I'm just giving her nightmares so far. And I've learned how to teleport undetected--"

"Your mother's coming back today... you said 18 years, am I correct?" Kip let out, watching as Seiga nodded. "The next nightmare... you should make her see the night your parents... were busy when they first went to the time realm. Make it as real to her as possible. I want to see her get angry at them for doing so. Kadaj doesn't matter. He'll be easy to take out in front of you're mother. Then we'll have her on our side once she has no one to turn to. Jennifer will be mad at her. Sephiroth will also for not stopping them. And Kadaj... he'll be dead." The demon smirked.

"What about Callista?--"

"What of her? I could kill her easily, but this is your plan. You can change it if you want. I'm just suggesting events that should take place. And if you succeed... we'll be gods--"

"Then what?"

"Both of us will rule. Lance won't be able to stop us... neither will Micheal. We'll run this world just for demons... the way it should be. All humans will be dead. All demons shall rule supreme!" The demon exclaimed. Both were in a cave that was no where near civilization.

---

"It's not that, but..." Shiro let out before getting interrupted.

"Are we ready?" The demoness questioned, walking in and seeing Shiro and Seph.

"I lost my train of thought." The half demon walked out and went to the living room to wait for the two. They were planning to leave from that area. He closed the door as he went out.

"Before we go, I have something to tell you..." Jess murmured, listening for Shiro. He never eavesdropped and neither did Sai, but she didn't want them to hear it.

Sephiroth turned around and faced Jess nodding "Yes?" he questioned looking at the ninja for a moment thinking this might concern Jen or someone else in the other realm.

---

Callista came back downstairs seeing Jen out on the couch with one arm over her chest. She walked over to the closet and opened it pulling out a sheet as she walked over covering the dragoness up. "Finally you're able to get some sleep…" the Halfling mumbled out softly as she pulled back her hair into the ponytail. She walked over and sat down keeping her eyes focused on the dragoness for a few moments to see if any reactions would happen. Nothing so far… she wondered how long Jen had been asleep. "Normally she starts having the nightmares after about 10 minutes…" Callista mumbled out slightly louder than she intended. "Seiga… he must be behind this…" she glanced to a side looking at the window for a moment.

Jen rolled over onto her side, she felt the sheet on her and thought about waking up but she didn't want to. She was tired and exhausted now since she barely had an hour of sleep for the past few days. The dragoness let out a grunt when the images of another nightmare formed showing Seph and Jess together. A growl emitted from her lips for a moment seeing the two… she already forgave these actions once but to see them again… it made her angered and upset. Another growl came out when she saw the two kissing and then the sex… a hiss came as she sneered in her sleep. Was this true? Or was this just another nightmare that was pulling at her subconscious. Jen growled again and felt a shake come on her shoulder; she jerked up and almost slammed into Callista.

"Nightmares again?"

Jen sighed and let out a low growl "Seph… and Jess…" the dragoness mumbled out.

"You think it's true?" The Halfling questioned.

"They already got it on once… what's to stop them from fucking again?" The dragoness growled out. "Not to mention Seph's sudden 'disappearance' Jess could be the cause of that." She sneered and ended up narrowing her eyes.

"Sephiroth's loyal isn't he? I mean… he loves you doesn't he?" Callista questioned looking at her mother.

"I thought that until the first time he got in bed with Jess… and the result of that was Seiga and Seigi…" Jen snorted and just growled again. "He always said I was the one… I was the one that he loved. Hah… he can't keep to his words…"

The Halfling tilted her head and sighed shaking her head "We'll see the truth when Jess gets back… today is the day that she's coming back isn't it?"

"Yes... but I don't want to see her… not now." The dragoness muttered out.

---

"If Jen asks, she has the right to know," The ninja began. "She'll kill me, but I can probably come back alive... But still... this isn't something we should keep from her," Jess let out.

"She'd probably kill both of us." Seph let out rubbing his forehead "The first time she forgave us… this time I'm not so sure she will. But you're right… we can't keep this from her." The man stated sighing as he closed his eyes "Ready to go?" he questioned.

"Yeah," Jess responded. "You guys go on ahead. I have something to take care of before I go." She walked out of the kitchen to tell Shiro and Sai.

"So when are we leaving?" Shiro let out as he walked from the hallway.

"You guys are going to start unpacking there. Just find two empty rooms. And I think there are 2 empty rooms in the basement... that's if you're staying with us. You know Sai's going to college," The ninja responded.

"Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll be an assassin like you were," The blue-eyed demon let out, sarcastically. "I'll just wait for you... was is it you're going to 'take care of'?"

"It really doesn't concern anyone here... in this house." The demoness raised her hand and opened a portal big enough for the men to fit through. "Get Sai and Sephiroth." The woman teleported out.

Shiro shrugged it off and called for Sai. "We're leaving. Get Seph." The green-eyed demon nodded and happily walked towards the kitchen.

"Shiro says we're leaving," The half demon stated as he peered in the room. He looked back at his brother. "Where's mom?"

"Says she's going somewhere before she leaves and not for us to worry. She'll be back." Shiro walked in front of the portal. "See ya there." He went through.

"Shiro!" The half demon took off after him.

Sephiroth heard the small conversation but shrugged it off… if Jess said that it didn't bother with them then he shouldn't be concerned. The main concern he should have is what Jen was going to do with him once she found out about the 18 years of being with Jess in the time realm. The man sighed and walked out seeing the portal before he walked through. He came out behind the twins in one of Jess' mansions. Sighing again for a moment he took a side glance around "I should be going…"

"Going were?"

Seph spun around and met a cold pair of eyes from Jen who had her arms crossed. He noted the agitated look on her face _"She must have sensed us coming through from the time realm…" _the silver haired man thought and took a step back. "Going to see you…"

"About how you decided to leave and not tell me? Or about the fact that you were fucking Jess again?" The dragoness growled out.

"_She knows?" _The man thought as he looked at the dragoness' eyes for a few more moments. She was serious… a lot more so than she used to be. Sephiroth took another step back for a moment when he heard Jen growl lightly again, he knew she was pissed but… he didn't expect this type of reaction. "Jen… about what happened… Jess was going to bring me back."

"Oh she was… I find that hard to believe…" Jen let out rolling her eyes "What happened? You felt… horny so you had to screw her and then it went from there?" she hissed out.

"It wasn't like that!" Seph let out looking at Jen "She started having nightmares… real nightmares that wouldn't let her sleep. I comforted her… and I wanted to help her."

"Yeah… help her by having sex with her." The dragoness sneered and finally took note of Shiro and Sai. "What is this? Another pair of mystery children you had?"

"No!" Sephiroth let out and saw how Jen narrowed her eyes at him. "Their Jess' kids but their not mine… these are Kadaj's."

"Oh and how do I know your telling the truth? You could be lying to save your sorry ass."

"I would never lie to you Jen and you know that…"

"There's always a first for everything."

Sai stayed quiet throughout the argument. He hated it when people yelled and tried to block out the noises by looking out the window.

"Jesus..." Shiro let out. "We ARE Kadaj's kids. You want us to get a blood test or what?" The blue-eyed demon looked at his brother. "Back me up, Sai." Sai almost jumped back. He could sense the anger emitting from the dragoness.

"He is right." Sai finally looked up at Jen. "Mom said she raised us in the time realm because of our half brother. She wanted us to grow up faster so we'd be able to defend ourselves from him. What happens between you and our parents doesn't really concern me. I think you should solve it amongst yourselves instead of involving us."

"What?" Shiro muttered. "Thanks for the back up..." He added sarcastically. "But I guess he is right. You two can bitch about it as much as you want. It's not going to change anything. Just be glad Sephiroth came back."

"Shiro!" The green-eyed demon raised his voice for the first time in ages. He quickly put a hand over his mouth, watching his brother turn his attention to him. "I just thought... that we could leave and let them talk about it. Mom should be here shortly so..." He stopped himself.

"So?..."

"So that we don't have to hear them arguing." The eighteen year old started towards the door. "We've lived with Seph for awhile... he never lied to us."

---

"Marcus?" Jess let out, touching the demon's shoulder. He was in some raggy clothes and sitting in an alley. "Why are you here? I thought you--" The demoness gasped when he looked up.

"I can still see you... barely..." He murmured. His once beautiful blue eyes were now an ice gray color. They were drained of color. "I thought I could take on Seiga, but... heh, I was wrong." He felt her run a hand over his cheek.

"It won't heal?" She watched him stand up.

"I've tried, but it won't at all. This happened about two years ago--"

"Two years?" The ninja repeated as Marcus nodded.

"I'm useless now. I can't fight anymore, either. I can't shift into full demon form. I can't turn back time. And I can't teleport anymore--" He felt the demoness hug him. "You might not want to do that. I smell pretty bad."

"I just missed you. I haven't seen you since I sent you out to guard Jen. The twins haven't seen you since they were infants..."

"Don't let them see me. I'm a wreck. I can't read. I can't really find my way around anymore..." He turned his head away from the demoness. "They almost turned me into a mortal..."

"How?"

"Only my father can do that. Kip came in at the last minute. Both Seiga and I were almost evenly matched... He took my eyesight. He took my demon form. And my father took back my ability to change time. He almost changed me, but... Akira got me out at the last minute. She tried to take care of me, but I took off so here I am," He explained. "Seiga's been in the other realm so he's only had about 18 days of training from Kip."

Jess felt him push her off him lightly. He leaned back against the wall and slumped back down to the floor.

"You're just going to... give up?" She questioned, watching him turn his head towards her voice. "Come on, Marcus. You can come live with me, and I can--"

The demon turned his head away. "I'll just be a burden. It's better for me to rot in the streets."

"Don't say that. I'd want you to live. I might not feel the same way I did eighteen years ago for me... but I still care about you..." She kneeled in front of him. "Please... will you do this for me?"

"For you?..." He murmured, looking at her hand in front of him. "I..." The demon looked into her eyes, fooling her... making her think that he could see the demoness' eyes. "I guess... I will... but I'll leave when I need to." He got up. Everything froze in sight.

"Huh?" The ninja let out, waving a hand in front of Marcus' face. "Marcus?--"

"He's not going to reply." Seiga appeared from the demon's shadow. "I just wanted to see my mother and ask her a simple question." He smirked, backing the ninja up into a wall. Kip didn't know about his 'surprise visit', though.

"You're like... forty, right? But you still look in your early twenties. When can I see my half brothers?" He questioned.

"Give Marcus back his eye sight," The woman ordered. "He doesn't deserve--"

"You don't know how much suffering your Marcus has caused. He killed so many innocents in his early days--" The half demon dodged the punch thrown at his face. He dodged a few others before catching one. "My my... you've grown weak as well..."

The demoness smirked. "Just testing your speed." She had a shadow clone kick him in the back of his head. Seiga stumbled forward as the demoness teleported behind him and put him in a headlock. "Now let me ask agai--" She felt him go backwards quickly and pressed her against the brick wall of a building with his full weight.

"Go ahead and ask--" He saw the clone put a dagger up to his neck. "Free one of my hands first..." Jess held up for a moment... still deciding whether or not to trust his words or not. She finally let go. "Fetch." He tossed a round blue orb into the air about quarter sized. "If it breaks... he's blind forever." The half demon chuckled before elbowing his mother in the stomach, cracking a few ribs. He then teleported out to leave for the other realm.

Jess fell to her knees then on her face. There was no way she'd be able to catch it now.

"Jess?" Marcus let out, reaching blindly in front of him. The demoness replied in a grunt and tried to pick herself up. She heard a noise of glass breaking. Her eyes felt like they were burning now... as if they were on fire and still ice cold. "Jess!" Marcus finally saw the outline of her and wandered in her direction, feeling against the wall. "Talk to me."

"My eyes..." She murmured, holding in a scream. The demoness was leaning back against the wall. "They're burning..." The ninja added, trying not to rub them as her ribs popped back in place.

"Not you, too..." The blue-black haired demon put a hand on her shoulder and then put his arms around her. "What happened?"

"Seiga..." The ninja whispered, feeling the pain leaving. She looked up, seeing everything a lot clearly than before. "I think he gave my your eyesi--" Jess stopped herself when she looked in a broken mirror near a dumpster across the alley. Her eyes were a vivid blue now. Almost like Shiro's eyes.

"We should go now. Before he brings Kip along." The woman nodded and stood up, opening a portal in front of them and stepped through. She felt a sudden change in atmosphere... Jen was angry. Jess set Marcus on a chair. The demoness kept her eyes closed the whole time. The pain was still there. It was only the burning sensation that was left and was slowly leaving. Only when her eyes were open it hurt at the moment. But she knew it was only temporary. _How is he going to get his eyesight back?..._

_---_

Seph grabbed Jen's arm and shoved her back against the wall when he saw her eyes go solid red without the pupils. He rarely really stepped in Jen's way when she was like this but… he wasn't about to back away from her this time. "I know you're mad at me… but they are right. You should be glad I'm back. Jess could have left me in the time realm."

The dragoness snarled and pulled her arm away from Seph slamming her fist into his gut making the man fall down to his knees and cough. She glanced back over her shoulder and let out a soft growl "So… she's back." She mumbled out and felt her husband grab her arms and flip her over slamming her head first onto the floor.

Sephiroth heard a grunt come from the dragoness; he still didn't have the time to recover from the blow to the stomach when he felt Jen pull out of his hold. The man barely had the time to avoid a kick that was aimed at his face before the dragoness jumped up a couple feet off the floor shifting into her anthro form before slamming her hands down on his shoulders making the floor crack. Seph let out a grunt when he felt her put rough pressure on the shoulders "Why does this feel so familiar?" he let out with a chuckle "Now I remember… you did something like this to me before… back when we were working in Shinra."

Jen growled as she kept the pressure on Seph's shoulders shoving him down more. "That was because you smacked me… this time it's serious." She let out with a growl and felt the man get his feet on her stomach kicking her off; she ended up landing back first against a wall before she felt a rough smack go against her face acrossed her cheek. For a moment she was actually stunned… in fact she didn't anticipate him smacking her. The dragoness growled, the dragon instincts taking over in a defensive way before she jerked back her claws and slammed them through the mans stomach spraying blood back against the wall and over the floor. Pulling them out after a good twist she watched Seph fall down to his knees clutching the wound in his stomach, she glanced to a side before disappearing to leave him.

Sephiroth let out a rough gasp, he knew Jen just left… but he didn't know if it was because she felt guilty, upset or because she was just too damn pissed and wanted to leave him to his fate. The man kept his hands on the wound; shuddering slightly because of the pain… he was surprised he hadn't passed out because of all of the pain actually. He let out another rough gasp of pain… he saw those red eyes when she slammed her claws into him… they were emotionless… like a true beasts. _"I guess… smacking her wasn't the best idea…"_

Jess gasped when she watched the entire event. It all happened so fast, and she'd just set Marcus down. He heard it, but didn't interpret who it was. The ninja quickly rushed towards the silver-haired man and put a hand over the wound, starting to heal it. She wasn't really concentrating on the amount of energy she used so she felt slightly exhausted.

"The hell!" Shiro exclaimed as Sai followed after him. "Did Jen do this!"

"Yeah, but I'd be pissed too if she slept with Kadaj--" The demoness cut herself off as the green-eyed demon let out a gasp.

"Heh, knew you two weren't training in the bedroom..." Shiro let out. "On another topic, what about Jen? Want me to pursue her?"

"She does have dragon blood in her so she's going to act more on what she feels rather than what she really wants," Sai explained. "Dragons are pretty complicated... especially the females..." The green-eyed demon turned his head away, trying to avoid the thought of Jess and Seph. _Shiro, you... I hate it when you do that..._

"I'll go after her--"

"She'll rip you to pieces," The blue-eyed demon interrupted.

"I'd rather be shredded into little pieces than face Kadaj. But hey, you'll still have your father if I die. I don't know when he'll be back from work, but can you two clean up the blood?" The ninja smiled and waved before teleporting out. Sai quickly rushed to catch the older man before he hit the ground.

"Heh, I guess that's where I get it from." The eighteen year old looked from Sai to Marcus then to Sephiroth. "I'll go back up mom. Sai, you should use your barrier until I get back." Shiro disappeared after his mother.

The green-eyed half demon looked down at Seph as he put a barrier around the room. "You're not my dad are you?" He asked.

Sephiroth got back up to his feet and slowly leaned back against the wall looking at Sai for a few moments wondering why the boy had asked the question. He shook his head "No… Kadaj is your father not me." the man let out sighing a bit _"I wonder how he'll react to seeing Kadaj…" _the man thought as he shoved off from the wall

---

"What were you thinking?" Callista let out looking at Jen for a moment.

"Instincts kicked in… I didn't have control over myself." The dragoness let out leaning back against the couch. "I left after that but I don't care…"

"You know you care about him…"

"Why should I care when he's…" Jen stopped for a moment seeing Callista glance to a side. "What?"

"Marcus is in this realm now…" The Halfling let out.

"You want to go see him? I thought you gave up on him."

"I did… but something's not right about his aura this time…" Callista let out as she returned her attention to her mother.

"Go where ever you want I'm not stopping you." The dragoness let out sighing as she got up and walked off to the kitchen washing the blood off her hand. She heard Callista walk in and glanced back "You don't want to leave me do you?"

"I don't exactly trust you alone… dragon instincts kicked in once already they could kick in again." The Halfling let out and heard Jen chuckle. "You find that funny?"

"A little…" Jen replied and glanced back over her shoulder, she had sensed Jess teleport out along with one of the twins. Which one she wasn't sure of but she didn't care fully about him. The dragoness shook her head when she had fingers snapped in front of her face. "What happened?"

"I'm guessing instinct took over again." Callista let out crossing her arms. "Maybe you should go get some more sleep… it might help."

The dragoness let out a sigh for a moment before she splashed some water onto her face to cool it off. "Sleep won't help at all with instinct."

---

Oddly, Shiro was knocked back into Sai's barrier. He flipped and landed on his feet, almost hitting Sai.

"Sorry, Mom sent me back." The eighteen year old let out.

"Why?"

"Said it was too dangerous. She'd rather get torn to shreds than me--"

"And you didn't--" Sai covered his mouth again. He didn't like to hear his own voice raised, either. "You didn't go after her?" The teen let out, calmer.

"'Mother knows best.' Isn't that what you go by?" Shiro watched as his brother turned his head to the side.

"Jess doesn't always know what's good for her," Marcus stated, getting up. It had been a while since he said anything. "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean I'm deaf." He walked towards the voices, stopping near Shiro. "I can't do much in my state." The demon felt Sai put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll go--"

"But you won't attack a fly! I should go--"

"She sent you back."

"You two are as bad as your half brothers." Marcus butted in.

"I want to help her..." The green-eyed demon murmured. "She needs us..."

"If you sense some type of pain then go to her. If not, stay. She wouldn't want you getting hurt." The demon responded. He stared blindly in front of him. "Just let me ask... what happened?"

---

Jess teleported in, watching the dragoness splash water on her face. "I don't think you were faithful yourself, either," The demoness let out. "Look, all I can do is apologize and let you rip my heart out. We can't change the past. And on top of everything, Amelia's still alive," She added. "You know you almost killed your husband back there..."

Callista glanced back over her shoulder at Jess she held out an arm in front of Jen seeing how the dragoness had just growled out a bit. "Maybe you should go back to your place. I don't think my mother wants to see you right now." She let out keeping her arm out in front of her mother making sure she wasn't going to do anything.

"I learned from my past mistakes." Jen growled out narrowing her eyes "We can't change the past but we can learn from it. And I swear if you touch Seph again I'll do more than rip out your damn heart." She hissed as her words came out, she felt Callista's hand press against her shoulder to hold her back some more. Not like she was going attack, right now her instincts weren't driving her mad. "You already had your fun with him… and that resulted in the two abominations that seem to enjoy tormenting me in my dreams."

"_Abominations? She must mean Seigi and Seiga…" _The Halfling thought for a moment as she glanced to Jen before keeping her full attention to Jess. _"That's right… she's been having nightmares for the past 3 weeks. She never told me what they were about though..." _Callista thought a bit more about what happened the past few weeks… she ended up waking up to her mother screaming and thrashing in the bed. "Just leave… you've already caused enough trouble here."

"I've been having nightmares for the past 18 years..." Jess let out. She was about to leave. "I was repeatedly impaled and God knows what in my nightmares. I'm highly deprived of sleep. I tried taking Seph back on various occasions..." She paused a moment. "I wasn't exactly in control of Seigi and Seiga... But I promise that I won't touch him again." The ninja recalled Callista's feelings towards Marcus. "Before I go... Marcus lost his eyesight." She turned her head up so that the light shined on both of her eyes. "Somehow, I got his eyesight... Anyway, I better leave. Like you said, I've already caused enough trouble." The demoness then teleported out.

---

"I don't sense them fighting." Sai heard a knock at the door.

"You can take your barrier down!" Jess shouted from the other side as Sai clasped his hands together. Shiro yawned and opened the door.

"Happy?" The blue-eyed demon questioned as Marcus blindly made his way to Jess.

"You're okay," He let out, hugging her.

"Yeah... you expected me to be here holding some of my limbs?" She felt him let go.

"Mom, I can sense Seigi. Do you want me to--"

"I'll go. He'll probably still be in the same spot since he can't teleport." The ninja walked in and looked at Seph. "Did you want to stay here until Jen cools off or commit suicide and go there?" She questioned.

_Concerned more for others than herself... and not me for my handicap. Or maybe it's just the person. Is Jess developing feelings towards him?... Like she did to me?_ The demon took a deep breath and exhaled it as Sai took his arm.

"Did you want to go anywhere in particular? The kitchen? The living room?" He questioned. "Just trying to help."

"The bathroom. I need to clean up." Sai nodded and headed out.

"I'm going... to get some food." Shiro started after the two.

"I don't want to really risk having Jen blow up on me… after what she did earlier it could happen again. I'll stay here for a couple hours hopefully she'll cool down some more." Sephiroth let out with a light sigh "Plus it's been awhile since I've seen Kadaj, I'd like to catch up with him." He let out looking at Jess for a moment before he closed his eyes and turned his head to a side. "Jen… exactly what did she do when you went to see her?"

---

"Ok she's gone you can calm down now." Callista let out turning around to face Jen who was still snarling. She watched as her mother slowly lost that snarl "Better now?"

"Somewhat…" The dragoness let out as she turned around and went back to splashing water on her face. "Do you want to go see Marcus?" she questioned.

"Not really. There's nothing I haven't seen before."

"He'll be blind this time." Jen let out as she grabbed one of the towels from the towel rack that was in the room to dry off her face.

"Why should I care if he lost his sight? It probably serves him right." The Halfling let out with a low growl.

"You're trying to hide your feelings for him. You can't fool me." The dragoness let out with a soft chuckle as she turned around to face Callista "I know you want to go see him, just go. I'll be fine since I don't think Seph or Jess are going to be coming back anytime soon." She let out and saw how Callista stared at her.

Callista let out a sigh and turned her head to a side "You're right, I can't fool you." She let out with a chuckle "Just promise me you won't go nuts on me." The Halfling saw her mother nod before she disappeared. She appeared beside Seph making the man jump to a side for a moment "Relax it's just me."

"Callista? What on earth are you doing here?" The silver haired man let out.

"Oh I just came to drag you back to Jen…" Callista let out with a soft chuckle seeing Seph's eyes for a moment "I'm joking… I just came to pay a visit and see someone." She explained.

Sephiroth took a side glance at Jess for a moment before he returned his attention to the Halfling "Who would you want to see that's here?" he questioned and saw her glance to a side.

"Just someone… I'd rather not say." Callista explained and looked at Jess "I'm not going to say for long so you don't have to worry. I'll be heading back to mother after I see him." She let out.

"Marcus, right?" The demoness let out. "He's with Sai," She added.

"I can't find the kitchen," Shiro complained, walking in. He saw the Halfling in the room. "Who's she?"

"Callista. Jen's daughter," Jess responded.

"And... Yazoo's? Jeez, and Jen complains about your little time with Seph--" He shut up when his mother gave his a glare.

"Anyway, they're in one of the bathrooms. I don't know if Marcus wants to see you. I don't know what went on between you two while I wasn't here. And by the looks of it... it doesn't seem like he wants any visitors." The demoness took a seat on the bed. She let out a sigh, thinking about the blood on the wall.

---

"Why are you helping me?" Marcus questioned.

"You mean something to Mom so it's common sense for me to help you. I can feel it. Something in her changed when she came in with you. Just more of a warm feeling," Sai replied. _But when she talks about Kadaj, the feeling is almost 100 times stronger... Who do you really love, Mother?_

"Thanks. I owe you one--"

"No need. I like helping people. You're taller than me so I don't think you'll fit in my clothes. You might be able to fit in my dad's clothes. Or maybe some of Shiro's baggy clothing. We should find you some clothes before I leave you alone to take a shower." The eighteen year old watched as the demon stood up and went off of the bath tub.

"So where to?" He questioned.

---

Callista gave a side glance to the blood "Seems like mother was a little more insane than I thought." She mumbled out sighing as she shook her head. "If he doesn't want to see me then I'll leave." The Halfling stated before she walked off going in the direction she had sensed Marcus. She came to the door that lead to the bathroom and took a glance in, noting that Sai was in there. _"He seems mortal now…" _she thought for a moment as her eyes moved to Marcus. At first the Halfling didn't want to say anything… really she didn't want to bother the demon. "Hello Marcus… and…" Callista let out a bit… hesitantly. She looked at Sai since she didn't know his name that's why she paused. Already the Halfling knew there would be a big reaction from Marcus… knowing him he didn't want to be near her… _"Or he'd want me to be dead…" _she thought closing her eyes for a moment.

---

Sephiroth let out a soft sigh and looked at Shiro "Well Jen… she learnt from what happened between her and Yazoo. She's been trying to be more… well committed." The man stated "We've both had our… flings so to say but we're trying to keep away from them."

---

"Err-- hi," Sai let out, looking at Marcus glaring in Callista's direction. "I've never met you. I'm Sai--"

"She's not worth talking to," The demon growled. He never wanted to see Callista for the rest of his life... then again, he couldn't exactly see anything.

"But it's not nice to just ignore her," The half demon responded.

"Just leave, Callista. I don't want to be around you," Marcus let out.

---

"Riiiiiiight..." Shiro sighed. "Anyway... now what?" He questioned.

"I don't know really. All I can do right now is wait;" Jess answered. "I just wish Kadaj would get out early. He might've forgotten about our returning..." The ninja added. _And our second anniversary in Kadaj's time..._

"He should be getting off soon…" Sephiroth let out looking over at Jess "When he gets back I'll just head out to see if Jen's calm." He let out.

---

"Just as cold as ever I see…" The Halfling let out closing her eyes and she just shook her head "The names Callista." She let out bowing her head down to Sai for a moment "But you probably knew that since the grumpy old man over there blurted it out." Callista let out with a bit of a chuckle "I best be going, before Marcus decides to try and split me in two." She let out before turning around and walking off.

"Sorry about Marcus' choice of words--"

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Did you know he's blind?" Sai continued. He glanced at the angered expression of Marcus' face.

"She doesn't need to know that... If you know what's best for you'll stay away from her," The demon added.

"She didn't do anything to me so why should I be upset?"

"She put a curse on me... that almost made me sleep with Jen. Let's go--"

"I don't have anything against her. But if you really want to go, then we can." The half demon let Marcus hold onto his shoulder as he guided him down the hallway. He paused as his head turned towards the Halfling. "Sorry again! I'm usually not this mean." The demon rolled his eyes as Sai started walking forward again.

---

"Wish you luck," The ninja responded. "Next time you won't be as lucky. I'll probably be arguing with Kadaj. And Marcus can't go through time anymore so I can't save you again." Jess looked of at Shiro, who had his arms crossed. He was agitated due to boredom.

"So... what's there to do here?" He asked, opening his brilliant blue eyes.

"You've never played video games have you? I made you concentrate too much on your academics and training..." Jess put a hand on her temple.

---

Kadaj opened the garage door and yawned. _All I do is work... I've stayed up way too long... I wonder when Jess is coming back. Maybe 5 more days..._ He turned off the engine then got out. Emerald green eyes looked out of the garage. Hard to believe he was living with his brothers a few years back. The silver-haired man walked over to the door then pressed the button to close the garage opening.

---

"Hold that thought," The demoness stated before disappearing.

"He's here. That same feeling I always sense when she talks about Kadaj... I felt it." Shiro looked up at the ceiling. "So you're going to see Jen, now?"

---

"Whoa!" The silver-haired man let out from the tackle-hug he received.

"I missed you..." The ninja whispered.

"Jess?..." He murmured and quickly put his arms around her. "You're early. Wasn't it five more days?" The green-eyed man questioned.

"It's today. Oh, how much sleep have you gotten?" The demoness felt his lips press against hers. She responded by kissing back, missing the taste of him.

"You look so beautiful..." He added, making her blush.

"You never say things like that. What did your company do to you?"

"Just complimen--" Kadaj realized her eyes were a different color. "What happened to your eyes?"

"I'm not quite sure myself. Seiga took Marcus' eyesight and somehow... I got it." Her husband stroked a hand through her layered hair.

"I just missed doing that..." He backed her up a step against the wall and pinned her to it, kissing the side of her neck.

"Before we do anything... I have to tell you something..." She found it hard to resist his touch. Even though he didn't do it as good as his older brother, it was the concept of him kissing her neck that made it all the better.

"What? I already know you had our kids and raised them in the time realm... But why?" He kept his face close to hers, their lips only centimeters apart.

"Amelia, at first. But then Seiga changed so I had to stay there. I didn't want Jen's crazy boss killing either of them or giving Seiga a chance to take them..." She leaned in a bit closer. "Besides... we can make more of them later on..." The silver-haired man couldn't resist much longer. He let his tongue lick her lower lip before she leaned back against the wall.

"And another important thing..." The ninja turned her head to the side. "I..." She found it hard to begin. "I was having nightmares so horrible... it was just unbearable to cope with. And well... I took Seigi and Sephiroth back from this realm to the one I was in. I didn't know..." The demoness paused a moment before she put his hands at his sides. "I didn't know it would go... that far..."

"You... slept with him again?" Kadaj let out, finding it hard to believe. He backed up, shaking his head before completely ignoring his wife and going inside.

"Kadaj... I--"

"Got lonely? I've done my part and never once cheated on you--"

"You kissed Jen--"

"But I didn't sleep with her. You know what? Maybe you were right about the divorce. We should've done that long ago. I should've never thought of you after Sienna took you. I might have been with a more faithful woman. You... do you know how much it pains me to think of what you were-- no, who you were doing in that time realm? Hmm?" He saw tears building up in her eyes. "Why don't you go screw Marcus while you're at it? I don't care anymore. Maybe I should go do Jen just to even out the score. Hell, maybe even Sienna. I don't want to see you..." He started walking in the direction of his bedroom for alone time.

"I'm... sorry..." She mumbled out while he was still in earshot.

"Go ahead and die again. It's not like you aren't going to come back to sleep with another guy." He narrowed his eyes at her before started to walking again.

The demoness fell to her knees and looked at the ground. Surely he didn't mean it... right? _He meant every word. I could see it in his eyes... His eyes never lie... He's so honest, but I..._ The ninja kept her eyes open as tears crawled down her cheeks and landed in her lap, staining the pants she was wearing. _At least I told you..._ She thought, lifting her head up, watching him turn a corner then go out of sight.

---

Callista just rolled her eyes "I already knew he was blind… thanks to Jess." The Halfling let out and she walked back to where she had been with Sephiroth.

"Bad time I take it?"

"Heh… yeah…"

"Callista can you take me back to Jen?" The man let out and saw the Halfling look at him slightly confused "I can take care of myself…"

"You sure? She might go insane on you the moment you step into the house." Callista stated.

"I know… but I'd rather risk facing Jen than Kadaj right now." Sephiroth let out closing his eyes.

"OH that's right… you were fucking Jess again in the time realm." The Halfling let out crossing her arms. "Kadaj is here…" she noted that Jess was gone "Must be where Jess went off to… must also be why I sense such an evil aura coming off of Kadaj."

"Evil?"

"Mad…"

Sephiroth sighed "All the more reason for me to get out of here before he finds me."

"Don't want to face him? He's not a dragon like mother."

"Yeah but he's sure got the personality of one."

"I take it my father has a temper," Shiro let out. "So what exactly are you going to do? Get chewed out by Kadaj or get chewed up by Jen?"

---

Kadaj started up the steps, angrily. He wished he hadn't said those things, but it seemed too late to apologize. Jess always took his words seriously. The silver-haired man stopped at the second floor and headed off to his bedroom. _Well, she shouldn't have cheated on me. I never slept with anyone besides her, isn't that what marriage is about? Trust? Then again... the way I proposed... Maybe I should've made sure she was more sober so she'd have known what she was agreeing to..._ He thought, walking down the hall and to the door to his room. He unlocked it and went inside, dropping his suitcase by the door.

---

The demoness felt so lousy now. She couldn't take his words... _I should've stayed dead..._ The ninja thought. _I should go back to the time realm with Sai and Shiro... Then Kadaj can just divorce me here and find someone else... Someone better..._ Jess stood up slowly, trying to hold in the tears. _Or maybe I should die again... for good. I'm forty... I got married, had kids, so why isn't that an option? The fact that I have kids. I wish... I never came here... I make people angrier than they should be. Jen would be happier. Kadaj would've married someone else. Seph wouldn't have cheated on Jen. Seiga wouldn't torment anyone. Seigi wouldn't have slept with Jen. Sai... he's a good kid, but... he has his quarks. And Shiro... his 'badass' attitude never helps._

The ninja summoned up and dagger and looked at her reflection for awhile. She weakly smiled at the thought of just doing everyone a favor, but she finally lowered the weapon, making it disappear.

"Do continue," Seiga interrupted her thoughts. He had appeared out of the shadows, undetected. "Saw the fight. Thought I might... visit." He smirked as she glared at him.

"I'm not going to die just yet..." She hissed. "Leave before I get your brothers..."

"I've been wanting to see them. But I have a compromise. You join me; I don't kill anyone for now." He held out his hand.

"No. I don't have a reason to," The ninja responded.

"Kadaj hasn't been a nice boy, either," Seiga let out, holding up a hand, making an illusion appear. It had Kadaj on top of Jen on the couch in the living room. They only had few clothing on. "See?"

"You expect me to believe an illusion?"

"If it's true." He saw her eyes with disbelief written in them. "Kadaj misses you and replaces you with Jen for a few nights. Even in your bed."

"Liar."

"Believe what you want. I know what's true," He stated, smirking. _Then again, it's all just a big lie to get you to join me, Mother dearest._

Jess looked at the illusion again as Jen put her hand down Kadaj's boxers. She shut her eyes. _He couldn't have... could he?_ Now confused and angered; the demoness teleported out.

"Almost got you... next time you fall asleep at night, though... just wait until then..." Seiga started disappearing into the shadows again. The reason he couldn't be detected was because shadows were everywhere and always went unnoticed. _I know Kadaj wouldn't do this with Jen... but she doesn't..._


	15. Chapter 15

"Your father… he has a hot temper at times but only when it involves your mother with someone else." Sephiroth let out with a sigh "Callista's right… Jen would be more dangerous to face than Kadaj but… I'd rather face her than my brother."

"So you want me to take you to Jen?" Callista let out.

"Yes…"

"The healing spring was destroyed by Amelia about a week ago… if she attacks you…"

"I'll take my chances." The silver haired man stated. "You might want to talk with your father if you can Shiro… I think he needs someone to just talk with."

Callista sighed for a moment before nodding and walking over to Seph "Or you could have your brother talk with him. If Kadaj did something to upset Jess she could be suicidal like the last time."

"You heard about that?" Seph let out glancing over at the Halfling.

"Yes…" She gave a nod "Mother told me about that, she said she had a nightmare about it."

"A nightmare?"

"She's been plagued with them for the past… 3 weeks or so. I had to sleep in her room because they were so bad." The Halfling explained.

"_Just like Jess…" _Sephiroth thought turning his head to a side. He glanced to a side when he heard a low shift and noted Callista was gone. "Nice of her to leave me…" the man mumbled out for a moment.

"It was an emergency…" The Halfling's voice came out "I would have brought you to but… my mind wasn't thinking. Mother was in trouble and I acted before I thought."

Seph just shook his head and sighed "I guess I'll walk…" he let out walking past Shiro.

---

Callista had a hold of Jen's shoulders pinning her down to the bed, since the dragoness was thrashing a bit the Halfling had to use more force than she wanted to. "Mom… calm down it was just a dream!" she let out trying to calm her mother down, Jen still thrashed more until a few more moments before she finally settled down. "You all right?"

Jen was panting and sweating a bit; she heard Callista but didn't want to answer "I… I think…"

"Another nightmare?"

"Yes…"

"About?"

"I'd rather not talk about it…" the dragoness mumbled out

---

The demoness found herself in a familiar place... she went through a portal to some other realm while teleporting. Although, she was intending to go back to the realm she lived in now.

Jess looked around the bare room. The plain brown walls covered in a thick layer of dust. It seemed that the floor was stripped of the former carpet. She looked in the southwest corner of the room... remembering her bed was there when she left. It seemed that no one was here anymore. Where was everyone?

She looked where the east door was... nothing there now. Her bright blue eyes seemed to be the only light emitting in the room. She walked out and started up the stairs, seeing that she got taller. Each step creaked as she walked up.

Looking at the dust-covered walls while going up... the ninja couldn't believe so much of it could accumulate in a matter of what? Two years? She turned right, seeing the refrigerator gone... broken windows... everything missing. She didn't want to look at the other rooms for fear of not liking what she saw. The demoness headed out the front door and gasped at the sight of the abandoned houses. What was going on? She started down the road.

_All this in two years?..._ She didn't sense anyone around as she read a large sign. 'Future sight of Power Plant.' _So that's what's going on..._ The demoness sighed, not sensing anyone around before teleporting out. She was back at her house. Now she knew she never wanted to go back... not even to check her school. Her classmates would all by seniors now. _I guess... I'm fortunate to have escaped that... but who would do that to such a small city?_

---

"If you hold on for about ten minutes, I'll take you," Shiro let out before disappearing. He reappeared in Kadaj's room, sensing the tension. "So I take it you're my father?"

"Am I? I'm not so sure myself," The silver-haired man grumbled. He didn't want to talk to him. He didn't even know if Shiro was really his son.

"Look. I see that you don't believe me. I don't care, but I'm here. I know Jess cheated on you. I know how much it hurts... to be with someone so long then have them stab you in the back..." The blue-eyed demon responded, catching his father's attention. Kadaj kept facing away from him, though.

"You're young. I don't think--"

"I dated a girl for 3 years. I was going to propose to her a few months from now... but I found her with my best friend. Life's full of shit. But you know. Shit always gets flushed. But that doesn't mean I flushed her-- Uh... I'm getting nowhere." The half demon paused to gather himself. "I avoided her no matter how hard she tried to come back... but I regret it. Heh, then she ended up just going out with my 'friend.'"

"So you're saying that I should stay with your mother?" The green-eyed man questioned, facing his son.

"Yeah, but it's just a suggestion." The half demon watched his father look at the ceiling. "But whatever floats your boat. She could go back with Riku. Or maybe start something with Marcus. Would you want that?" He saw the man's reaction to the mention of Riku's name.

"She cheated on me more than once with him, most likely. She can be unfaithful once; she can do it again," He sat on the bed.

"So then where are you going to stay? Buy yourself a house? Get another girl? Make more half brothers for me. Get laid. Then die?" He asked. "Hmph, interesting..." The half demon chuckled. "Nice talkin' to ya, pops."

"Before you go... I just want to ask you something..." Kadaj let out. "Do you think she'll forgive me?"

"I know she will. But you better hurry and find her before she... I dunno; tries to commit suicide or something." The blue-eyed demon waved and disappeared.

"What!--" The silver-haired man exclaimed, remembering the first time Jess committed suicide. She was buried alive, practically... He ran out of the room, hoping she didn't leave the room he last saw her in. _If he's so calm about it, then she's okay..._

_---_

Sephiroth had heard the teens offer and stopped for a moment, he could get there quicker by having help instead of walking… since he didn't have his car now. The man sighed for a moment before he leaned back against a wall crossing his arms to wait for Shiro.

---

Callista had finally calmed the dragoness down, although she wasn't able to worm out what the nightmare was about from her mother she still didn't want to push it too far. "Seph will be coming back soon." She let out.

"Why would he want to come back? After what I did to him…"

"Because he loves you… he doesn't want to loose you."

"If he loved me then he wouldn't have been screwing around in the time realm with Jess. He would have told her to bring him back to this realm!" The dragoness let out with a hiss.

"Your so confused right now mother! I know what you're saying isn't what your feeling… you love him just as much as he loves you and you know it!" The Halfling retorted.

Jen turned her head to a side closing her eyes; she knew Callista was right for once. The dragoness had cheated on Seph before and she did so not so long ago with his own son… now she felt guilty and miserable. She just laid back down on the bed curling up on her side as she let out a sigh "If I start having another nightmare… don't wake me up."

"But…" Callista let out but noted that the dragoness had already fallen asleep again. She didn't really like the idea of Jen not wanting to be woken up from a nightmare… but her mother wished it… so she would follow it.

---

The blue-eyed demon reappeared beside Sephiroth. "Boo," He let out. "Ready to go?" He questioned.

---

Kadaj raced down the stairs towards the area. He stumbled on the third step down and found himself against the wall. His foot missed a step due to somewhat of a panic. He was on the first floor now. The green-eyed man began running again, but stopped abruptly after catching a glimpse of Jess. He paused and walked towards her slowly.

"Came to scold me again?" The demoness questioned, looking away from him. She brought her hand up to her face to wipe the remaining tears off.

"No..." He let out, walking up to her. Kadaj turned her to face him and hugged her. "Shiro talked to me... I don't want a divorce or be away from you... But you have to promise that you won't cheat on me again." He buried his face in her neck.

"I promise..." Jess responded, feeling him kiss her cheek before resting his forehead against hers. She finally put her arms around him. "What did Shiro say?"

"He just gave me advice..." He responded before kissing her lips.

---

Sephiroth cracked open his eyes for a moment shoving off from the wall "Yeah…" he let out "You can take me outside of the house, I don't think Jen would want me showing up in her room."

---

Callista had gone off to the kitchen, she needed something to eat… since Jen was sleeping sound now she thought it would give her some extra time to do some cooking. Not like she knew how to really cook much… just some simple things. "I wish I listened to mother when she explained to me how to cook some of this stuff…" the Halfling mumbled out when she was rummaging through some of the cabinets.

---

Shiro snapped his fingers as they appeared in front of Sephiroth's house. He teleported differently than his mother. The half demon always did something 'flashy' before he left. He got there by sensing where Jen went.

"Good luck... do you want me to wait out here in case you start missing a limb?" Shiro questioned.

---

Jess felt him run a hand up her back as he let his tongue enter her mouth. The ninja drew back before he went any further. "I don't... want anything physical right now. I just want to relax," She stated, keeping her forehead against his.

"I forgive you, but do you forgive me?" Kadaj asked.

"I do..." She leaned in and kissed him on the lips lightly. "I..." The ninja drew back again and shook her head. "It's nothing." She added before starting to leave.

---

"Only stay if you want to, I'll be fine…" Sephiroth let out glancing over to the teen before he walked up to the front porch to go into the house. _"I hope…" _the man thought as he realized the door had been locked, he reached for his keys that were in his pocket and grunted when he realized they weren't there. "Wonderful…" he mumbled out sighing as he opened a slot beside the door pulling out the spare set of keys to unlock it.

---

Jen's eyes shot open as she sat up on the bed; growling a bit as she narrowed them looking at her door. She let out a bit of a low hiss for a moment, snarling coldly as she kept her attention at the door to her room. After a few moments she got up and started for the door, shifting into her were form as she walked.

---

Callista decided on not getting anything to eat, she walked in and saw Seph and glanced towards her mother's room door. _"She's up…" _The Halfling noted a slight glit come from the corner of the door _"Oh no…" _she reacted and charged out in front of Seph holding her arms to a side when the dragoness came charging out from the room. "Not this time mother…" she let out with a low growl when the werewolf skidded to a stop.

"_Out of my way…" _Jen let out into Callista's mind as she snarled the fur on her back standing on end as she growled.

"You had another nightmare I know you don't want to attack Seph. Get it through your damn skull that there just nightmares! There not real!"

Sephiroth had to hold his ground; he almost went running back out of the door when he saw Jen come charging at him before Callista had jumped in front of him. The man looked at her for a moment seeing how her eyes were emotionless… something was at work her to control her. "Jen… come on now it's me…"

The dragoness just snarled coldly at the silver haired man, narrowing her eyes more as they gave off a light glow. _"I should have never married you…" _her voice came out as she opened her jaws letting saliva drop down onto her fangs as she let out another low growl before snarling more. _"You were the reason why Jacques got taken away… you've caused so much damn trouble for me during these years. Amelia was right… humans are nothing more than mere weaklings compared to us." _

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE SAYING! Humans aren't any different than you! Sure they don't have special powers, and they can't transform but their just like me and you." The Halfling growled out with a snarl, she held out a hand in front of Seph to keep him back "Don't… unless you want to be ripped to shreds."

---

Shiro sighed and leaned against the outer area of the house. If he felt anyone going into pain, he'd try to help with the situation. The half demon wasn't really up for much, but if he was needed, he'd do whatever he could. But even though he lived with Sephiroth in the time realm, he distanced himself from him... but he didn't know why. Maybe the fact that Seph and Kadaj looked a lot alike.

---

Jess opened the fridge, wondering if she should cook anything or just have the luxury of ordering pizza. She didn't want to mention her old job at the time realm. The demoness even lied about it to her sons and Seph.

"So... where's my other son?" The silver-haired man questioned, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist.

"He's with Marcus upstairs... Marcus went blind..." She responded, closing the fridge.

"Oh... what were their names again?" He asked.

"The one that talked to you is Shiro. The other is Sai." Jess looked at the clock. "We're usually eating by now. I think I'll just order pizza."

---

Sephiroth kept his attention on Jen and took a step back hitting his back against the wall; he let out a grunt for a moment. If Jen was going to act this way he needed to get out, instead of risk it with her. Callista was risking her ass to help him… he couldn't let it go to waste. The man slid to a side, he was already close to the front door if he could get out he'd be able to run… well for a bit until Jen caught up.

Jen snarled and noted that Seph was starting to move towards the door, her fur stood up on end for a moment as she growled knocking the Halfling out of the way before charging in at the silver haired man readying to slam her claws through his stomach before she would go into the brutal mauling like any typical werewolf would.

Seph heard Callista grunt and noted that Jen was now coming full force at him; he wouldn't have time to move… she was going to fast for him to even bother trying to dodge. The man ducked his head down with a spray of blood came up in front of him and sprayed out onto his chest and the wall around his body. His eyes went wide for a moment when he saw Callista clutching onto Jen's arm with the dragoness' claws sticking out from her back "C-Callista!"

"Get out of here now… she's to wild for you to get through to…" the Halfling let out as she tightened her grip on the dragoness' arm when she tried to pull her claws free. Callista noted that Seph didn't move "I SAID GET OUT OF HERE!" She yelled out.

"I guess it's my cue," Shiro let out before teleporting beside Sephiroth. "I didn't think coming here was a bright idea, anyway," He stated, touching the older man's shoulder and making him go back to the mansion's bathroom to clean up. He then wondered how he'd help Callista. The half demon went into one of his forms and appeared behind Jen. He was going to try and use a technique similar to Seiga's. It was to freeze himself and Jen temporarily so Callista could get out. "When we stop moving, go!"

Callista gave a half nod and noted how Jen soon locked up, she didn't really want to leave knowing that the teen saving her would put her under the code of the underworld again… but if she stayed like this she would die. Closing her eyes she teleported out of the area and stumbled back into a tree, her teleporting was off completely now due to the wound. The Halfling knew it wasn't going to heal fast… it was a wound that had gone all the way through her body and unlike a full blooded demon she couldn't heal these type of wounds fast. She slide down the tree and had her hands over the wound shuddering a bit before she just closed her eyes.

---

Sai yawned as he opened the door to the bathroom and tried to scream, but only a gasp came out. "What happened?" He let out as Marcus appeared in the doorway.

---

Shiro let go of Jen and teleported out quickly to Callista. "I can't heal, but Jess can. Do you want me to take you to her or have the wound heal itself?" He asked.

"I'd rather die…" The Halfling mumbled out not wanting to look at the teen "Then you wouldn't have to be burdened by me being bound to you by the code of the underworld…"

---

Sephiroth closed his eyes and he sunk down to the floor feeling suddenly light headed "Jen… s-she attacked and then Callista…" the man let out shaken from the whole even actually "She took the blow for me… she… got impaled through the stomach. I don't know if she's all right… your brother came in and got me out before I saw anything else…"

"If Shiro's on it, then he'll be alright," Sai responded. "I don't like fighting..." He let out. "If he's not back in five minutes then I'll go see what's going on."

---

"You sure you want to die?" Shiro asked. "'Cause I'm sure your mom would be heartbroken if she knew she killed you." He kneeled beside her.

"I'd just be a burden to you if I lived… my mother can get over it... she got of Jacques' death she can get over mine if I die… plus… I'd be in a better place if I died." The Halfling mumbled out keeping her eyes closed.

---

"I wouldn't suggest going… if Jen attacks…" Sephiroth let out closing his eyes trying to get the thoughts of what Jen would do to anyone if she attacked. "You wouldn't want to risk it..."

---

Jen growled as she stormed around the house on all fours, she licked her mouth as she walked past the bloodied around where she had impaled Callista. The blood was turning that kill instinct on, the feel for the hunt, the feel for the kill and the feel to maul something was slowly quelling up inside of her. She growled and turned her head to a side as she stormed around the room more, wanting something to show up now so she could relieve this frustration of having her prey get away. _"Where are you Seiga? I know you're the one doing this to me." _The dragoness' voice came out once again without her mouth moving, she was talking to no one and it made her snarl and let out a growl.

---

"Jess told me about your kids... don't you want to live for them?" Shiro asked, trying to persuade her. _If she dies and Jen finds out I had a chance to save her... I'm going to be next on her hit list._

---

"Don't worry. That's what my barriers for. No one's ever broken through," Sai responded. "Besides, she wouldn't want anything happening to you. And she doesn't even know me."

"If you had seen the way she looked earlier…" Sephiroth let out sighing as he got up to his feet "She didn't care what happened to me… she attacked me out of full will it was in those eyes…" the man let out sighing "I'm going to wash up now…"

---

"Des and Ciaran are old enough to fend for themselves… they don't need me to mommy them all the time." The Halfling replied.

"Alright, then... so what do you want carved on your tombstone?" Shiro questioned, pulling out a small notebook and pencil out of his pocket.

---

"Okay. But what are you going to wear when you come out? I don't entirely think you'll fit in Kadaj's clothes," Sai replied. "And it took awhile to find something that fit Marcus..." He looked at the clothes. "If they aren't ripped I can wash them," The half demon stated.

"Jen never laid a hand on me so their not torn or anything." The man let out as he took off the blood caked shirt "But I don't think the blood would come out even if you washed it…"

---

"Heh… I don't know… maybe something like here lies the slut of a half devil/demon…" She let out with a shrug "No one would bother reading it since I'm so hated by everyone in this world."

"Wow, and I thought Jess had depression issues..." Shiro let out, standing up. "So do you want to be alone? I'm not sure where we are."

---

"Okay, then..." Sai didn't know what to suggest next.

"Just get him a robe. When Jen calms down, we can get clothes for him from his house. Well... just you since I'll just get in the way," Marcus stated. "I've taken a shower here before." He felt his way along the wall and opened a cabinet. "I think the robes are in here," He said, pulling one out.

"She's not calming down anytime soon…" Sephiroth let out sighing as he shook her head "Maybe you should go find your brother…" he suggested looking over to Sai "I'll help Marcus if he wants the help."

---

"An old spring… where I was first born at." Callista let out as she opened her eyes looking forward "It used to be a volcano until I destroyed it when I was fighting my half brother…" she let out sighing "Sorry… it's not my place to talk about that type of stuff…"

---

"Sure you guys will be okay--"

"I'm pretty sure. And if Jen comes here, Jess and I are here. Just because I'm blind doesn't still mean I can't hear." Marcus watched as Sai reluctantly left.

---

"What are we doing here?" Sai questioned, seeing the impaled Callista and Shiro. "I hate blood..." He let out, looking away. "You're not going to take her to mom?"

"She doesn't want to go. We were taught to respect the requests women made, don't you remember?" The half demon let out, looking at Sai gag.

"I can smell it..." He put his shirt collar over his nose and kept facing away.

"You have motion sickness. You hate blood. Man... you call yourself a half demon?"

"We're part human, too." He felt nauseated as he backed up. The eighteen year old turned his attention to Callista. "You sure you want to stay?"

"Yes… if the wound heals it heals… if it doesn't I'll die here… where I was born." The Halfling let out as she closed her eyes again "Right now I don't care what happens to me… just so long as Sephiroth stays alive and away from Mother…"

---

Sai had to turn his head away. "Well..." The eighteen year old gagged again. "I'll just go back... and wait for you, Shiro. If the wound heals, you should bring her back. If it doesn't... then just let her decide what she wants to do with her body." He teleported out.

"That Sai..." Shiro murmured, shaking his head. "So I guess it's just a matter of waiting... And about what he said. What would you want your body buried here or what?"

"Buried here…" Callista let out as she moved her hand away from the wound, most of the bleeding had stopped since she had probably lost most of it. "Heh… I just remembered my husband took away my immortality…" she mumbled out sighing.

Shiro stood a few steps away from the Halfling. Her skin had lost most of its color due to the lack of blood. _So she's pretty much screwed unless some miracle happens..._ He thought.

Callista closed her eyes again, just wanting to let go of it all and finally just get rid of her place in this world. A mental image of Ciaran being choked by something shot into her head and the Halfling jerked forward shuddering in pain as she opened her eyes, they were wide with fear for a moment. She was breathing heavy for a moment before it slowed as she began to regain a calm state. "I-if I die… could you or your brother try and find my children? They were in… another realm that I couldn't sense last time… but by now… Seiga would have let them out." She let out shuddering slightly for a moment as she leaned back against the tree "It wouldn't be hard to find them… if you can sense something almost like me…"

"No," Shiro answered. "If you die, it's your fault. They aren't my children. And if you do live, you can check on them yourself," He added. He was bluffing, but nothing about him showed it. It she did die, he would go check on them. What he was really trying to do was to get her will to live back to her.

The Halfling let out a growl as she snarled narrowing her eyes slightly, if she didn't have that wound in her stomach right now she probably would have gotten up to knock the shit out of the teen. She let out a hiss of pain and just turned her head to a side "Just like you're fucking older brother…" Callista let out as she used the tree to get herself up to her feet before she walked off "If you're going to be that way then just leave… at least be happy I saved your damn uncle…" she let out before walking off with an arm over the wound on her stomach.

"I'm sorry..." Shiro let out. "I was just hoping you'd want a reason to live." He looked at the sky. "My ideas always fail anyway,"

"Reason to live? Why would I want to live?" The Halfling let out growling "Look at me… I'm a half breed between a devil and a demon. My husband doesn't give a damn about me or his own children! I'm just a wash up…" she let out and fell forward leaning against a tree "Marcus should have just banished me to a holy realm… then I wouldn't be here and everyone that knows me would be a lot better…"

"Whatever, lady..." Shiro let out. "I'll just leave then. I didn't help to get yelled at," He was waiting for a response before he left. The half demon didn't really care if she died or lived now. Something about her made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"Just a couple questions… before you leave…" Callista let out shoving off from the tree "What would you do if I said I wanted to live? Since you saved me by the law of the underworld I would be bound to you as a servant until I save your life or fulfill your greatest desire. Would you act like Marcus and just blow me off or would you actually treat me as a slave?" she let out looking over her shoulder at the teen.

---

Jen had finally busted out of the house, she had been tired of being cooped up in there without anything to do. The dragoness wanted to locate the main source of the nightmares she had been having… and she recalled Callista telling her about Seiga being able to do such a thing. All she had to do was locate him now… and then she could possibly get herself back under control. Yeah she didn't stand a chance against him if she attacked, but who said she was going to attack? Her werewolf forms senses weren't to high but she managed to locate a faint sense of where Seiga was and headed off that way, it was faster in her were form than her dragon form since her were form was built for more speed than her dragon form.

---

"So? You don't really care about what happened with Callista?" Seph let out as he got on the robe that Marcus had handed him earlier "I don't know the full story behind you two but I've heard some here and there's to what happened." He explained.

---

"You want to know what Callista did?" Marcus questioned. "I'll tell you." He paused a moment to rethink through the events. "I was sent to guard Jen, then she came along and put that damn curse on us that made Jen and I want to sleep with each other. Honestly, I didn't want to. We almost did, but it never went that far. I left before anything else happened. For a awhile, I hid out with my sister. Then Callista came by and attempted again. But we didn't do anything that time. So I ended up hiding out until the curse wore off." He finished. "And there, that's why I hate Callista so much. Well, that and she tried to sleep with me."

---

"I don't think I'd blow you off or treat you as a slave. It'll probably take a few hours to figure out with I desire then you'll be free. That's if you decide you want to live, but it's your choice."

---

"Decide to try and find me to stop the nightmares?" Seiga questioned behind Jen. "Let's say... we make a deal... something simple that will benefit us both," He added. "Kill Jess," The half demon let out. "Well, she did sleep with your one and only husband. Kept Marcus and Kadaj for herself. And she'll probably sleep with him again if you don't do anything about it."

_It will benefit us both... You won't be able to kill her, I know that much. Plus, Jess will want to turn on you... which makes it all the better. No allies for Jess once she goes to my side. I'll make it look like you killed her husband so there's only two men she can confide in... Marcus and Sephiroth. Which one will she choose? The one that's not dead._

Jen let out a low growl as she stopped and turned around to face Seiga, she sat down looking at him for a few moments with those golden/red eyes of her were form. _"If I do then the nightmares will stop right?" _she let out with a snarl, she'd risk killing Jess… since that's what set her off in this state in the first place. _"And how would you want me to kill your dear old mother? All you have to do is give me something that would make me go back into that… insane state. Maybe another nightmare, then I won't have anything holding me back." _ She let out flexing her claws in front of her face as she growled through a cold snarl.

---

"I see… well Callista… she's influenced by a lot of things. At least from what I know of her; and that isn't a lot since she rarely comes up to our world anymore. But she does have a nicer… not trying to screw anyone side to her that you should at least try to get to know." Sephiroth let out "Well… that is if she lived through Jen's attack." The man let out sighing as he closed his eyes.

---

"At least you'd be trying harder than Marcus did…" The Halfling mumbled out as she moved away from the tree she was leaning on. She shifted into her full form and folded out her wings allowing for the wound to heal. It was strange how in her full form a wound would heal with ease but in her normal human form a wound would take agonizing hours to heal. She wondered if it was because of the demon and devil blood working against each other. "Well…" Callista let out holding out one arm that got the bonding bracelet on it "Now I'm bound by the code to you." She let out sighing _"Let's just hope he doesn't make the same mistakes Marcus did with me…" _she thought as she let out another sigh.

"So... now what?" Shiro let out. "And what's this code all about?" He questioned.

---

"I'm going to go to a different bathroom," Marcus stated, picking up the clothes he heard Sai drop when he left. "I'll be fine on my own. Just enjoy your shower while you can."

---

"If you do, the nightmares will stop. Promise," Seiga responded. He snapped a finger as an illusion of Jess with Sephiroth appeared. The half demon rolled his eyes and snapped again as they started 'going at it' rougher.

The dragoness sneered as she saw the illusion and let out a growl through gritted fangs before she moved off _"And if I don't kill her?" _she questioned as she stopped by Seiga for a moment waiting for his answer before she would take off.

---

Sephiroth watched Marcus leave and just got into the shower to wash off, he sighed knowing well the demon probably didn't like what he had said. After all it seemed like the demon had a clear hatred for Callista. "Not everyone has the same likes in people… if she wasn't my brothers and Jen's daughter I'd probably hate her to…" the man let out and sighed again as he ran his hands through his hair to help the water soak it down.

---

"The code of the underworld comes up when an underworld demon has been saved by someone other than our kind. When the code comes into play then we must in return save our saviors life or give them what they most desire. In others words I'm a slave to you until I save you from death or give you what you want the most." The Halfling explained

---

"If you don't kill her the nightmares will continue," Seiga responded. "Your choice of what you dream."

---

"Interesting... what would you want?" Shiro asked. He didn't really know what to wish for besides his parents to stay together or for Sai to get over his motion sickness.

"Why do you ask?" Callista questioned as she shifted back to her normal form, the Halfling made a better shirt appear on her body since the other one had been destroyed when Jen slammed her claws into her body.

---

Jen just nodded and walked off again, she knew where Jess was… this time though she shifted into her dragon form and jumped up taking off. Flying would get her to the mansion faster than running in her werewolf form, plus she would be able to do more damage in this form now. She sensed the demoness… and her husband in the same room and growled narrowing those blood red orbs. Gliding over a street the dragoness heard people screaming out, probably at the sight of her… that just made her laugh; she moved off from the roads and headed to the mansion where she sensed Jess. Growling she hovered on one side growling as she located where the demoness was.

---

Sephiroth was rinsing out his hair when he felt the floor shake and heard an explosion. Then man almost fell backwards when he got out of the shower due to another explosion and being wet on a slick floor. The silver haired man quickly toweled himself off and got into a robe tying the belt around his waist tightly before he went out of the room he saw smoke coming up from down the hall way and went wide eyed for a moment thinking maybe… Kadaj had blow up the kitchen or something. Another explosion came and the man knew it wasn't anything like that.

---

Jess had teleported Kadaj out after the first explosion. She held up her hands to avoid being hit in the face by the flying wood splinters. "The hell!" She let out, running towards the familiar energy source.

---

Marcus quickly got out of the shower and started putting his clothes on. Now, his sight was completely gone... nothing but darkness.

---

"Just curious... something to base my thoughts on. I don't know," Shiro responded.

"I'd want to be free from my cursed husband… to be able to live my life with my children and not have to worry about him being there to hurt them." The Halfling let out "But that's never going to happen really…" she let out with a sigh leaning back against the tree "You can wish for whatever you want."

---

Jen landed on the ground outside of the mansion growling as she brought her head back again roaring before she sent another fire blast at the mansion, Seiga didn't tell her how to kill the demoness nor did he tell her what to do if anyone got in the way… so she just decided that if anyone else came in… she'd kill them as well.

---

Sephiroth went down the stairs and covered his face with his arm to block out the smoke, he remembered Marcus then… "He needs to get out of here…" the man let out taking off back up the stairs to locate Marcus to get him out of the place before it got to the point where they wouldn't be able to get out. "I wish he had just stayed in the bathroom with me… then I wouldn't have to go looking for him." Seph let out with a groan.

---

Jess decided to go to the second floor instead and simply went into her demon form and jumped through to the upper level. She then leapt out the window to see Jen sending fireballs at the house. "What's wrong?" She questioned still in the air. The demoness wondered what set her off this much.

---

Marcus felt someone's hands go on his shoulder. "We have to find Sephiroth then get out of here!" Sai exclaimed, guided Marcus the direction of the stairs. "Seph!" He yelled as Marcus followed silently beside him. _Shiro! Major problem! Hurry up and get over here!_ Sai sent the telepathic message to his brother.

---

"Well--" Shiro stopped himself, hearing his brother's cry. "Stay here, I'll be back." He teleported out.

---

"What's wrong?" The half demon questioned, covering his nose to avoid the smoke.

"Jen's gone psychotic!" Sai let out. "Help me find Seph and get out of here. Mom's with Jen right now... they seem evenly matched... but if Jen awakens the pure demon inside mom... remember?" The eighteen year old let out.

"I remember. Rei almost died trying to take her down... But still... I don't think Mom will get that out of control." He looked around. "Well, let's go search! I'll send a message if I find him. I can sense Kadaj elsewhere so we'll teleport to him after we find Seph." The blue-eyed demon headed off in the other direction.

---

Jen growled and shook her head snarling as she glared up at Jess for a moment growling as the mane on her back stood on end flaring up before she sent a barrage of fireballs at the demoness. She wasn't here to talk or answer questions; she was here to do a job. Snarling a bit as she bared her fangs as the demoness she slammed her claws down into the ground and roared before sending a fire wave at the ninja after the fireballs.

---

Callista tilted her head to a side when the teen teleported out, but she couldn't go against the orders of the person she was bound to so she crossed her arms and leaned back against a tree. He could call her if he needed her to come to him, not like she was going to go anywhere anyone. She didn't have any place to go to… besides her mother's house and Jen had just attacked her… so that place wasn't safe anymore for her. The Halfling sighed and closed her eyes thinking about how cold her mother was, how demented she looked with those red and gold eyes. "She truly is a killer…"

---

Sephiroth leaned against the wall for a moment to catch his breath; going down into the smoke wasn't really a bright idea from earlier. He needed a breather before moving on; he heard a roar come from outside and his attention snapped from tired to panic. Knowing well that roar was from Jen… was she the one who caused the explosions? Most likely… seeing how mad the dragoness was from earlier it wouldn't be a surprise if she had come here to track him down and finish off what she wanted to do earlier.

---

"_Maybe if you can beat me then maybe I will tell you what's wrong…" _the dragoness let out as she growled spreading out her wings above the tree line as she snarled more making her fangs grind against each other. _"But you should already know what's wrong… after all you're the one who made me get like this… you and my cursed husband…" _ A hiss came out as the dragoness narrowed her eyes as she slammed her tail into the ground making the ground around it explode around it.

---

"Seph!" Shiro continued to call. He never liked smoke... especially the smell of cigarettes. He started running, now. The eighteen year old had to stop for a second to cough.

---

"I apologized already! But..." The demoness looked up into Jen's eyes. Jess leapt off the building and towards Jen, not exactly knowing why, but she had a good defense... just her offense she wasn't sure about.

Jen snarled and slammed her tail into the ground again as she opened her maw sending a current of poison at the on coming demoness. She didn't recall being able to send out poison in her dragon form… in fact she lost most of the memories of her powers because of the nightmares that were plaguing her for the past few weeks.

---

Seph heard Shiro and went in the direction her heard the teen yelling, coming up behind the teen he grabbed his shoulder "Did you get Marcus out?" he questioned holding back a series of coughs that were coming up.

"Found him..." Shiro let out. _Yeah, Sai... found him... leave!_ He mentally stated.

---

Jess teleported behind Jen just before the poison hit her. She remembered being poisoned by Jen at Sienna's mansion... nothing she ever wanted to experience again. The demoness really didn't want to hurt Jen... unless she got her really mad. Of course Kadaj wasn't around so she couldn't attack him or anything like that.

The dragoness didn't bother turning around, her tail would be good enough to attack the demoness with. She swung her tail around to a side hoping to whiplash the demoness with it.

---

Sephiroth nodded "Let's get out of here before the smoke kills us…" the man let out and coughed since he couldn't hold back the urge to anymore.

Shiro nodded and teleported out with Sephiroth. Nothing fancy this time. He reappeared in the same place Callista was. "We're okay, but I can't say the same about Jess..." He murmured as Sai appeared behind him with Marcus.

---

Jess reacted too late and felt the force of the dragoness' tail go against her side. She flew into a tree, cracking a few ribs. In a matter of seconds, the bones began to mend back. The demoness found a way to use her healing technique without much energy during her time in the other realm. She stood up again and wondered what attack Jen would send her way next.

---

"Let me guess… mother's being a pain?" The Halfling questioned as she cracked open her eyes looking at the group.

"Yeah…" Sephiroth let out sighing as he continued to cough; he leaned forward with his hands on his knees as he let out this series out coughs. Apparently this time the smoke intake wasn't cooperating with him.

"I sensed her with Seiga earlier… that might be the reason she's acting this way." Callista let out and saw Seph look at her. "I don't know what she was doing with him but my guess is she was trying to get him to get rid of the nightmares she's been having."

"Nightmares?"

"I thought I told you about them… you know… the nightmares she's been getting plagued by." Callista let out looking at Seph "Or did the smoke completely fry your brain cells out."

"Oh yeah…" The silver haired man mumbled out sighing.

---

Jen growled as she finally turned to face the Ninja, she snarled as she lowered her head down snapping her jaws like a dog when it was playing and rough housing. She flared out her wings as her eyes gave off a cold red glow and a pair of clones came out at her side, she wasn't going to risk not being able to kill the demoness…. She wanted to be rid of the nightmares and she wanted to be rid of the tormenting thoughts of what Jess had done with her husband for the 18 years they were with each other in the time realm. _"Go…" _the dragoness let out nodding her head forward as the two clones charged at Jess.

---

Ciaran had finally managed to get away from his sister; he had to knock her out to actually get away. Even though he hated hurting her she did push it to the point where he would just knock her out. He nudged the girls cheek with his foot and just sneered, he had disliked her ever since they hit the age of 5… she was just too damn annoying and hyper and… giddy. Everything he wasn't. Snorting as he moved his foot away he walked off and teleported out of the area, to leave his sister to whatever fate she would have.

Then teen had appeared in the other realm, he could sense his mother… along with Marcus. He growled and balled up his fist as he let out a cold hiss "She's just like father…" the teen let out with a cold growl. Ciaran felt a familiar presence near by… it was Seiga and he knew it because he couldn't really forget the guy who was able to capture him and his sister. He remembered the power the other had had… and decided to go and visit with him… and probably to pay back a good slug if he could get anything in edge wise. Then again attacking him might not be the best thing… the teen sensed another presence with Seiga this time. "His trainer?" Ciaran let out in a mumble as he walked off in the direction he had sensed the two, he didn't feel like teleporting since he sensed Seiga was rather close by.

"She's too loyal to actually put up a fight against Jen," Kip let out, watching the fight.

"Loyal?" Seiga chuckled. "You think when she went to the time realm that she was loyal?" He added.

"Not much trust in her?"

"Sooner or later, she'll get hurt too much to heal... and that's when she'll be wanting much power... The power her inner demon has to offer," He stated, sensing someone approaching. "We have company."

"I already knew," The demon responded.

---

"Don't mention frying brains..." Sai let out, gagging. He didn't like the thought of organs frying even though he wasn't a vegetarian. Just as long as he didn't watch the meat cook, he was fine.

"Grow a stomach," Shiro replied, shaking his head. "So Jen's basically doing all this out of selfishness?" He paused. "Just to get rid of something almost nonexistent at the cost of a friend's life?"

"Excuse me..." The green-eyed teen murmured as he walked behind the tree. A few gags were heard from there.

"Are you okay?" Marcus questioned.

"Just dandy," Sai answered.

---

Jess raised her hands as two daggers appeared in them. She tossed them both with incredible force towards the approaching clones. _They aren't the real Jen, so it's okay to kill them... right?_ The demoness thought. She went into her full demon form this time just incase. Her blue eyes turned a crimson red color. Her skin became a charred black color, and her canine teeth became sharp at the tip. The ninja started making her way towards the original right after the weapons were thrown. It didn't matter if they hit or not since she could teleport away from each hit and reappear someplace besides behind Jen... where she'd get hit for sure by her tail.

_I haven't really fought anyone this strong since I left this world... I'm so rusty. The only people I've fought were Sai and Shiro..._ She mentally said to herself.

Jen growled and let out a snarl, she lifted herself up onto her hind legs before launching up into the air when the clones got hit and refigured into her body. The attacks didn't hurt them much so she still had enough energy, she wasn't hurt to badly. The dragoness slammed her claws down into the ground and caused the earth to shift and form a pillar in front of her as a small shield for the time being. She got back up onto her hind legs and brought back her claws before slamming them palm first into the rock sending a shower of small boulders towards the on coming Ninja.

---

Callista just shook her head for a moment shrugging her shoulders "It's more complicated than that. This little thing goes way back before the nightmares."

Sephiroth ended up nodding as he let out a sigh "I guess you could say it started when me and Jess got together the first time and Seiga and Seigi were born. Jen forgave us then... but now I don't think she's willing to forgive."

Callista gave a nod "You were gone in the time realm on her, it worried her and then you came back and she found out about the whole you and Jess thing… it was bad enough Seiga kept putting the nightmares in her head. I guess she just finally broke and gave into what he wanted."

"So you mean she's working with Seiga?"

"I think… I did sense her near him earlier, before his aura disappeared again." The Halfling explained "The nightmares he had been putting into her mind had been too much for her. There were the times when she would scream and wake up with injuries from the dreams themselves."

"Just like what happened to Jess…" Seph let out turning his head to a side.

"You know about the nightmares?"

"Jess had them… that's why I stayed in the time realm with her. She would wake up the same way Jen would and have wounds on her body." Sephiroth explained.

"Maybe there's a tie between the two…" The Halfling let out looking over at Marcus for a moment before she just turned her head away snorting. _"Naturally they have to bring him here as well…" _she thought.

---

Ciaran moved a tree branch out of the way and moved out seeing the two, he noted Seiga right off the bat… kind of hard to forget someone who capture you. He also saw that they were watching something… he wasn't sure what but it wasn't like he cared much about what they were watching. The demon just simply wanted to talk, nothing more… nothing less, maybe he could learn something from the two. Ciaran took note of the surrounds, it was his kind of setting actually… and it gave him a more comfortable feel. It also gave him the will to walk up to the two; he stopped about 5 or so feet away though not wanting to be to close. He already knew they had sensed him long before he finally got there, it wasn't a surprise. Really he didn't know what to say or do… he didn't even know what possessed him to come and talk with the two. Maybe it was that hatred he had for how both his mother and father were acting? He hated the fact that those two were always trying to find the next best screw… and the fact that they never had time for him or his sister. His sister? He had knocked her out earlier out of hatred for her annoying behavior… the demon thought about it for a bit and guessed he was like Seiga in a way… maybe that was why he wanted to talk with him.


End file.
